A Christmas Wish
by airedalegirl1
Summary: All of Bella's dreams come to nothing when she feels that she has lost everything that matters. She's alone even though surrounded by family and contemplating ending it all when a Christmas wish comes true. J/B
1. Chapter 1

**I didn't want to disappoint any of you who have stuck with me this year so here is my Festive gift to you. A Christmas story. Merry Christmas and thank you to those of you who celebrate the occasion and best wishes and thanks to any who do not. Love Jules xx**

**Chapter One Prologue**

**Bella**

I had never felt so sick in my life. Was it the chicken I had gorged on last night after finding Edward missing from our bed? I'd always been a picky eater and mostly vegetarian so what had possessed me to stuff myself with so much chicken?

I was shocked when I came back from the bathroom and noticed that it wasn't even cooked through, the centre was suspiciously pink. I shuddered as I turned away from the congealed mess thinking how lucky I was not to have developed full-blown food poisoning.

Very romantic you idiot! I thought to myself as I heard the front door open heralding Edward's return. I was perched beside the toilet once more where I had just rushed to throw up yet again. The crazy thing was that I had no pain, no sweating, just the awful feeling of nausea.

Of course, being Edward he ignored my entreaties to wait outside. He was worried about me, overprotective as always and to be honest even though I was embarrassed I felt better with him by my side.

He was horrified to see what I had been eating when we finally made our way back to the kitchen and immediately threw the remainder of the chicken away before helping me back to the couch and fussing over me with glasses of water and helpful hints like take deep breaths and sip slowly. He was so over the top I almost giggled but I knew that would only hurt his feelings and I wouldn't do that for the world.

Our honeymoon had been magical once I was able to convince him that I was not made of spun glass and I hoped it would always remain the same. I loved my husband so much and was so happy.

In retrospect, I guess I was a bit slow but it took another bout of sickness the following morning and the reminder of an unopened pack of tampons to offer another solution. I sat on the edge of the bed holding the box and trying to work out how long we had been here on Isle Esme.

When I was forced to give up and ask Edward his answer clarified things. However impossible it may sound I suspected that I was pregnant and a smile spread across my face. Pregnant, with Edward's child. What a perfect end to a perfect year.

Knowing how thrilled he would be I ran through to the kitchen to find him scrambling me some eggs convinced that these would help my nausea. I began to force them down to please him but what I really craved was meat, a nice juicy steak. Even thinking about it had my mouth watering and I wondered if that also had something to do with the fact that I might be pregnant. After all, didn't pregnant women have strange cravings?

After a couple of mouthfuls, I couldn't stomach any more and put down my fork. Edward frowned at me from his place at the counter and I gestured for him to join me at the table. He perched on the edge of a chair frowning at my half-eaten breakfast.

"You still look very pale Bella. Don't you want your breakfast? Are you still feeling sick? Maybe we should go home, let Carlisle take a look at you."

His mouth almost dropped open in surprise when I nodded. Up to this point, I had shown no inclination to leave the island.

"You agree? Well, that's a first."

"I think maybe we should go back, Edward. I think… well."

I took a deep breath, "I think I know why I'm feeling so sick in the mornings."

I waited for him to pick up on the cue but of course, this was Edward. He didn't have a clue what I was alluding too. With a sigh, I tried again.

"I think that I might know what's wrong, Edward."

He frowned, "You do? What is it? If it's the food I'll have words with Kaure. She should be more careful when she's shopping for supplies."

I shook my head, was he being deliberately dim?

"Edward. I think I might be pregnant. That's why I'm feeling sick and wanting to eat all the time. Just think Edward, a baby."

I had expected him to be surprised, even stunned at first, but I could never have anticipated the response my news evoked.

Edward stood up so abruptly that his chair crashed over backwards onto the tiled floor. His jaw began to work as if he was angry or upset and he just disappeared out the door leaving me alone at the table staring at his retreating back open-mouthed, unable to understand what had just happened.

Pushing my plate away I followed but I couldn't find him anywhere and when I finally got back to the house I was hot, tired, and annoyed. I had expected to be celebrating my news not playing hunt my husband in the tropical heat.

As I walked back inside I heard his voice coming from the bedroom. Who was he talking too? I knew the caretaker wasn't due for another few days with supplies.

I was about to call to him when I froze, his words like ice water dropping over me.

"Is it possible, Carlisle?"

Then after a brief pause, "Well, can you get rid of it?"

Get rid of it? I could hardly believe my ears. Was Edward talking about getting rid of our baby? No. I must have misheard.

Without speaking I walked slowly down the hall to our bedroom only to find Edward throwing clothes into our suitcases with a frenzy.

"Edward? What's going on? Where did you go? I went looking for you."

He didn't slow or even turn to look at me as he replied.

"We're going home."

"Home? Right now? Why?"

"You know why. If you're right. If...if you are.. Then we need to let Carlisle examine you. The sooner we act the better."

I staggered as if he had slapped me. So, I hadn't been mistaken in what I heard after all.

"What? Act? What does that mean Edward? Are you talking about a termination? How can you even consider such a thing? If I'm right this baby is ours. Our flesh, and blood."

He whirled to face me and I hardly recognized the face I thought I knew so well.

"No, it's not, Bella. It's an abomination and it will kill you."

I couldn't speak. I was having trouble breathing as his words hit me like a stream of bullets, each one piercing my heart.

"It? This is a baby Edward. Our baby. How can you say such a thing? I thought you would be excited like me."

"Well, I'm not and you are not going through with this. I won't lose you, Bella. Get changed, we're leaving now."

I tried to get him to calm down and listen to me but he refused to stop. He had the cases packed and loaded onto the boat in ten minutes and stood to wait for me to join him.

What was I going to do? I had no idea how Carlisle felt about this but I was pretty sure that Esme and probably Rosalie would understand how I felt. That was good to know because I would need their support if I was going to stand up to Edward and possibly even his father.

Edward sat staring out of the window during the flight home and despite my best efforts, I couldn't get him to talk to me.

"Edward, tell me what is going on in your head. I don't understand your reaction at all."

He turned to me, his face impassive and spoke very quietly.

"I could ask you the same thing, Bella. This is not the time or the place for such a discussion. As soon as we get home I promise you that we'll talk."

I had to be content with this but I had sent a text to Esme before take-off asking for her help if Edward continued to be difficult.

It was only when Esme and Carlisle met us on arrival that I understood I had been over-optimistic in assuming Esme would be an ally.

While she was very solicitous she refused to talk about the 'situation' during the drive home, instead choosing to chatter about the weather, the news from Forks, and the fact that they had not told Charlie that we were coming home.

"We thought it better to wait."

"Wait for what, Esme?"

She just shook her head and turned the radio on.

It was the most uncomfortable drive I had ever experienced and that was just the beginning.

It soon became apparent that I had no allies in the family. I was alone in wanting this baby. Everyone else thought it some kind of monster and tried everything in their power to persuade me to allow Carlisle to perform a termination. I had never felt more positive about anything than I did right now and I made my stand wishing I was stronger but determined not to be browbeaten about something so very important to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Jake**

I knew there was something wrong. I'd had this feeling for some days now although the others put it down to a delayed reaction to the wedding. I had lost Bella for good. She had married her leech and now they were together somewhere enjoying their…. I couldn't finish that thought or bear to think about it. The very thought of what that living corpse was doing to her right now sickened me.

How could she have given herself to him? She knew I loved her. I was alive, with a beating heart and warm blood coursing through my veins. I could have made her happy, given her a family, a human life yet she had turned her back on all of that for life as a vampire. The very thought made me sick to my stomach.

When Charlie told me she had called to tell him she was sick and wouldn't be coming back to Forks for some time I knew what she really meant. She had taken that final step and become one of them. Bella was now dead and neither Charlie or I would ever see her again.

Despite knowing this something continued to make me uneasy and it wasn't just Charlie's concern for his daughter or my pity for him. I got the feeling that there was something else going on, something that related directly to Bella.

Sam had warned me to stay away from the Cullen place and I had tried so hard, but tonight I had woken with a start covered in a cold sweat. I felt sick, a coil of fear stirred in the pit of my stomach and I hurriedly pulled on my shorts and slipped out of the window so as not to waken Billy who was asleep on the couch in front of the TV and risk him asking awkward questions.

The feeling of impending trouble grew more urgent as I headed through the forest and I found myself on a direct path to the Cullen house. I should have stopped, contacted Sam, and explained what I was feeling but I knew he would order me back to the village and something told me that I needed to keep going and quickly.

Phasing to wolf form I took off at a run, my path illuminated by a strangely haloed moon.

Pulling up within sight of the house I studied my surroundings. The stink of leech was thick all around me stinging my nose and making my eyes water, but I could see and hear nothing. Deciding I could chance to move in a little closer I had only taken a few steps when I saw the back door open and a figure hurried out carrying something wrapped in a blanket.

The wind shifted and the scent of blood almost overwhelmed me. What the hell was going on? It was human blood and I recognized Bella's scent mingled with another, a similar scent that confused me.

The figure hurriedly lay the bundle by the garage door then turned and I stiffened as I recognized Edward Cullen, a strained look on his face. He was supposed to be in Switzerland at the private clinic where Bella was meant to be a patient. If he was here then I knew Bella must be too, but why would they risk coming back here with Bella a savage newborn? Or had she come to her senses and refused to become a leech after all?

In the blink of an eye, he was gone, back inside with the door slammed shut at his back. I waited for a few seconds and then cautiously moved forward. I wanted to know what was in that blanket. It was far too small to be a body so I wasn't witnessing him disposing of Bella's body, yet I could smell her blood. It was the one thing I had feared above all others. That the leech would lose control and kill the girl whose head he had muddled enough to think she loved him. From the cloying scent of blood, she was certainly badly injured and from his look, I thought he was responsible for whatever had happened to her.

I had been so focused on the bundle that I hadn't registered the fact that I was not alone out here. Another figure had appeared on the opposite side of the forest that enclosed the grounds of the house. It too was focused on the bundle which I could swear moved slightly. Then I heard it, a tiny faint cry like that of a cub in distress. Without thinking I ran forward just as the other mirrored my action and we met over the bundle.

Mutual recognition brought startled enraged expressions to both our faces and I tensed, ready to attack or defend myself but to my surprise, his attention remained on the bundle which moved again. This time more noticeably.

Edward's voice drifted from an upstairs window at this moment and we both looked up sharply.

"Oh, Bella. It was for the best. I couldn't lose you and it was killing you. Why wouldn't you listen to me? Don't worry my love, you'll be OK now and you'll soon forget. I didn't want it to be like this, but maybe it was for the best. Don't worry my love I'll look after you and by the time you understand what happened it will all be a distant memory."

I felt the rage build up in me as I finally understood what was happening. That bastard had gotten Bella pregnant with some inhuman creature and it had almost killed her. Whatever was wrapped in that bundle was an abomination and should be destroyed. I had lost Bella forever which meant he had bitten her and that, in turn, meant the pack could finally take action against the leeches.

My unwelcome companion appeared as frozen by the words as I had been although he must have known what was going on. In my eyes that made him equally guilty and deserving of death. Without thinking, I launched myself at him jumping over the bundle that had so intrigued me a moment ago, just as he reached for it.

I'm man enough to admit that if he hadn't been focused on the thing in the blanket I wouldn't have succeeded so easily in wounding him. My claws caught the side of his face, his shoulder, and left arm, and I heard him hiss as he swung around still clutching the thing with his right hand and holding it protectively against his chest.

I snapped at his throat but he was too quick. He jerked backwards and to my amazement began to run away from me, towards the trees. Surprise kept me rooted to the spot for a few vital seconds and then I was off in pursuit. I would soon catch up with him and then when he and his bundle were dealt with I would call the pack to join me and we would kill the rest of the leeches. The treaty was dead at their hands and they were fair game at last.

It was easy to follow him, the scent of spilt venom stung my nose and made me want to vomit, but he was incredibly fast and I found myself falling behind. Reluctantly I came to a halt when I could no longer hear him and attempted calling on my brothers for help. They had been at a village barbecue and I was lucky to find anyone else in wolf form. Jared had been sent by Sam to look for me and only when he had found my trail leading to the Cullen's had he phased to wolf form.

I explained the situation and told him I would continue the hunt for the leech and his baggage but by this time Sam had sensed something was wrong and phased too. He ordered me back to the trees closest to the leeches house.

"The most important thing is to finish this thing with the leeches. As you say, Jake, they have broken the treaty and our hands are no longer tied but it will take all of us to end them and that means you too. Leave the one you were following. With luck, he'll take care of the monstrosity for us and if he comes back we can deal with him then. You were lucky to injure him and I have no intention of losing you to a personal crusade. Come back now. That's an order."

I felt the pressure of the Alpha command and much as I wanted to find and kill the leech and what he carried I wanted to see if Bella was dead or if we would have to end her suffering too. Could I stand by and watch my fellow pack members kill her if so? I wasn't sure, but I knew I needed to witness it, whatever happened and Sam was right. If the other leeches returned they would put up one hell of a fight and I would be needed. Especially as three of our pack were absent from the village right now, putting us at a distinct disadvantage.

**Jasper**

I have no idea what made me return to the house when I did, but I had learned never to ignore my instincts and they told me I should go back. Now I could see how right they had been.

It had taken me a few seconds to comprehend what I was witnessing and I could hardly believe it even then.

Bella had seemed to be doing a little better in the last couple of days even though we all knew this thing growing inside her was going to kill her long before it was ready to be born. Yet from Edward's words, it was obvious that she had lost the...baby, and almost her own life too. He had saved her just as we had all known he would and yet… And yet the creature she had given birth too appeared to live.

I could hear a faint heartbeat and smell warm blood, different yet similar to Bella's, coming from the bundle he had discarded out here. How could he leave it alone and helpless outside? After all, it was his flesh and blood too. Had he been so distraught, so focused on Bella, that he had missed the faint signs of life?

I hesitated, what was I saying? This thing, this creature, was an abomination. It couldn't possibly survive but if by some miracle it did what kind of place would it find in the world? It was neither human nor vampire, some creature of the abyss.

Without understanding my actions I scooped the bundle up then tensed as I finally acknowledged that I was not alone out here. Glancing up, I recognized the huge wolf whose claws flashed out slashing across my face and arm. It was Jacob Black and he too seemed to understand what was happening.

I could fight or I could flee, but to do the former meant risking the fragile bundle I now held close against my chest. Something told me that had Bella been capable of speaking she would have screamed at me to get away, to take her baby and run, and keep running until I reached safety. Acknowledging this I made my decision, turned away, and ran.

I could feel the sting of the deep gouges Jacob had scored into my granite skin and knew their scars, like the bite marks from my many encounters with newborns, would be permanent.

They slowed me a little and I knew I would need to hunt very soon but for now, all I could think of was outrunning the wolf and others who would be on my trail any minute. If they caught up with me then two lives would be forfeit. I had no illusions about how they would see the bundle in my arms. The infant would be killed if it did not die naturally in the next few hours, and me at its side. Something inside me recoiled against this. I had taken many lives over the years but this one, this one was special. This infant was Bella's precious baby and she would expect me to keep her child safe whatever it might turn out to be.

I guess I could have stopped and called Carlisle but he and the rest of the family felt the same way Edward did. That the creature growing inside Bella was a monster that should be killed before it killed her. I had thought so too at the beginning, but watching Bella's reactions to it even when it was making her so sick that she could die any day changed my mind. She loved it and she had fought for it with every fibre of her being. Could I do any less? And if so, was I a man or merely another monster?

Edward and Bella would have to take their chances with the wolves. I guessed Edward would hear their thoughts quickly enough to allow him to escape even with the added burden of Bella's transforming body. It would take time for Jake to assemble his pack, time Edward could use to his advantage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Edward**

I watched from the window as Bella stood in the rain-soaked yard staring up at the clouds and knew that the move to Boston had made no difference. Nothing I could say or do ever made things better. She was slipping away from me and I guess I had no one to blame but myself. Of course, I would never admit as much to anyone else. How could I without revealing my darkest secret?

I had done everything in my power to make Bella happy, to hang on to that love she once felt for me. A love it was only too obvious had long since faded to a lukewarm affection at best. I had given her everything she could possibly ask for. Eternal life, a wonderful home, beautiful clothes, expensive jewellery, trips to exotic places, yet it was never going to be enough.

I understood now that she had slipped away from me. That nothing would ever fill the deep dark void in her heart. That aching loss that I was responsible for even if she had never actually said that she blamed me. I searched for any sign that she did, but of course, there were none. She didn't blame me, how could she? It had been a pure accident. If anything she should blame her own clumsiness really.

She had tried very hard to make it work once she became aware of what had happened and how it was affecting us. I guess I had thought time and distance would heal the emotional wounds. After all, it had been a long tough year as a newborn before she had even remembered the past and what had occurred yet the crushing pain had been as raw as if her loss was fresh that day.

If it had still been possible for Bella to have shed tears we would have drowned in her sorrow. Instead, all she could do was to nurse the pain until it turned her silent and cold. Sometimes it felt as if I were married to a porcelain doll for all the response I got from her.

Deciding she had been out there long enough and aware that the others would be arriving in a few hours to spend the festive season with us I went out to bring her in.

I called her name four times before she even reacted and then she only turned slowly to look in my direction, her beautiful tawny eyes staring at me blankly.

"You should come in, Bella. They'll be here soon and we haven't even decorated the house yet. I know Esme is worried about you and you promised to make an effort."

She nodded slowly and moved to the door brushing past me as she entered, her hair dripping and her new dress, one I had bought especially for the occasion, sodden. For a moment anger sparked inside me, but I knew there was no point in remonstrating with her. She would just stand there meekly and listen then nod and go upstairs to change without saying a word.

Instead, I smiled with an inward effort and suggested she dry off before she ruined the thick Persian rug in the hallway.

Looking down she regarded the puddle widening on the hardwood floor creeping towards the richly colored rug before reacting to my words.

"Of course, I'm sorry Edward. I won't be long."

She glided upstairs and I watched her retreating form. She looked so beautiful, even dripping wet, and I wanted to follow her. To take her to bed and make love to her, but I knew although she wouldn't demur there would be no passion, no warmth and neither of us would be satisfied. The frustration made me want to scream.

If I had known what it would do to her would I have acted any differently two years ago? Probably not. I had wanted my Bella safe, my wife and my lover for all eternity and I blamed God for ruining everything. I knew if the others were aware of the truth they would place the blame firmly at my feet. No one would understand my actions even though they had all felt the same way about our predicament.

I know Carlisle suspected me although he had never uttered a word. It was in the sidelong glances he gave me and in his silent thoughts. The odd ones he couldn't hide from me. 'Did you do it, Edward? Was it all your fault?'

If he had known for sure, if he could prove his suspicions, then I knew he would turn away from me even if he kept my secret from the rest. But how could he? How could anyone? The outcome, although unplanned, had still been for the best.

It was a situation I had dealt with and moved on. If only Bella could move on too. After all, it wasn't altogether unexpected or unique and others picked up the pieces of their lives and moved on.

I mean, she hadn't even been aware of it at the time. She had been unconscious and close to death. How could I stand by and let that happen? I loved her too much. I couldn't live without her. I refused to do so when it was in my power to stop the craziness that had taken hold of her.

Of course, losing her father while she was still a savage newborn was another shock. She felt guilty at not being able to say goodbye to him or grieve but again humans died all the time, it was part of being mortal. You lost a parent, grieved, and moved on. So why couldn't she?

I sighed then turned aside and went through to the great room where I had already put up the fifteen-foot pine tree and piled up all the newly purchased decorations so we could have the house looking festive and welcoming when the others arrived. If she didn't hurry up they would be here before we were ready.

She knew how much I loved Christmas and enjoyed the lead up to the big day. Or at least I had used to. Last year had been a disaster, Bella had finally learned of her losses and was grieving and I let her take her time to come to terms with it all.

I had, however, expected her to be over that by the close of this year but it seemed I was to be disappointed yet again.

Thank God for Alice. She was coming this year. After Jaspers' disappearance, which had coincided with Bella's transformation, she had shut herself off from the family refusing to see anyone. I had suspected at first that perhaps she had seen what happened and hated me for it. It would be just my luck that her second sight, erratic at best, would decide to work at such a time but although I half expected an accusing encounter or call I hadn't heard a thing from my sister.

I was looking forward to seeing her smiling face again and hoped she might prove just what Bella needed to shake her out of her depression. It was almost impossible to be sad around Alice.

It had been a shock when she asked if she could bring someone with her, a new boyfriend. More so when I discovered that she was involved with someone like Garrett, but I guess there's no accounting for taste. She was always drawn, self destructively, to the worst kind of trash and Garrett wasn't much better than Jasper! I was just glad Hale had vanished from our lives, I hadn't liked the closer relationship he seemed to be forging with Bella when we returned from our honeymoon, he was a bad influence.

There was no time to enjoy decorating the house, by the time Bella had showered, changed, and finally reappeared downstairs I had almost finished and it looked amazing if I say so myself. I waited for her reaction, for a gasp of delight, a smile, or some praise, but she merely moved to the window and stood to stare out as if waiting for something or someone and not, I suspected, our expected visitors.

I took her hand and led her to the sofa sitting down beside her and placing a hand on her cheek to turn her head until she was looking at me.

"Bella, this can't go on. You promised me you would make an effort. It's been two years since you changed and each day you grow more distant. I love you, you love me. It's time you shook this off and started living again."

She regarded me impassively then nodded.

"Yes, I did, didn't I, Edward? I'm sorry."

I wasn't sure what she was apologizing for but encouraged by her words, I continued.

"I know it's been hard for you, but life goes on. You're immortal now. Do you really want to spend eternity like this? Our life could be so good. We had such plans, Bella. Why not start living again now? It's a great opportunity to begin over. Among the family and looking forward to a new year. A new start for both of us. I think I've been patient long enough. It's time you stopped all this and started to smile, enjoy yourself. You owe it to yourself and to me. I love you, Bella, and I miss you."

She swallowed convulsively, her eyes slid away from mine and when she spoke again I could barely hear her.

"I know. I remember before but it's like there's a deep dark chasm and I just can't cross it. It's like a huge dark hole where the future should be. I'm lost and I can't find a way…."

Her whisper faded away and I knew that was all I would get from her. It happened like this every time. I would think I was getting through and then… Nothing. I had to speak to Carlisle. There had to be something he could do to help Bella or I was scared she might try something rash. I refused to lose her, she was my life, my love, and I wanted her back. I would have her back.

"You promised Bella and they'll be here soon so let me see you make the effort."

I spoke more sharply than I intended and she flinched but nodded and I saw her brace herself as we heard a car approach slowly and pull up in the driveway.

"Ready?"

She nodded and put on a patently forced smile but it was better than nothing and I hoped it might become genuine once she greeted the others and realized life went on and could be fun. Christmas was a magical time of year and I hoped against hope it might work some of its magic on my wife. If not… Well, I didn't know what I was going to do but things could not continue as they had.

She stood by my side and I took her hand in mine and smiled at her reassuringly as I opened the door to greet Esme and Carlisle who were already at the door.

Bella allowed herself to be hugged and made the appropriate greetings all while smiling graciously but I saw Carlisle give her a long hard look and Esme frowned a little at me behind her back.

Inside Esme admired the decorations.

"Oh Bella, this is beautiful and you look so much better. How are you feeling now? It's so wonderful to see you again my love. I've missed you, we both have."

She took Bella's arm and steered her away from us chattering gaily as she did so. Esme was pulling out all the stops to cheer Bella up.

Once out of sight Carlisle turned to me concern evident on his face.

"How is she doing, Edward? She doesn't look very happy."

I sighed, "She isn't. I don't know what to do, Carlisle. I've tried being understanding but it's driving me crazy. She just can't get over what happened and I'm running out of ideas."

He studied me carefully.

"Ideas or patience Edward? Losing a child is very traumatic and losing a parent and a child must have been a terrible shock for Bella. It doesn't matter that it had happened months before. To her, it was fresh and keen. She feels guilty too Edward and that can be even harder to accept and move past."

"Guilt at what? She knew she wasn't going to carry the…. Her body was always going to reject it. We told her so, you told her. It's not as if it was a complete shock."

He shook his head and put a hand on my shoulder and I detected condescension in his tone.

"Edward, no matter what I told her or what she could see for herself she always had hope. She was convinced she could do it and to find out only a year later that she was wrong. That she had lost her precious baby and then the shock of learning that her loss was compounded by Charlie's death. Well, it was a lot to take in. I must say though, I would have thought she would be feeling better by now. It's as if something is holding her back. Perhaps if she had a grave, somewhere to mourn. A final resting place…"

I shook my head, this was an old argument and one I was not about to go into again.

"I told you the… I put it outside to dispose of and when I got back it was gone. It was my fault I accept that. I should have been more careful but I was more concerned with Bella and saving her."

"And you were angry. I doubt you cared as much as perhaps you should have done."

That was enough. I shook his arm off.

"Carlisle, I am not having this conversation again. That thing almost killed her and my only concern was Bella. I could do nothing for it. You know as well as I do that it was the wolves who took it. They wanted to be sure the thing was dead and Jake, if he discovered the truth, must have hated the thought of Bella carrying a monster as much as we did."

"But why would they take it? To what end, Edward? I don't understand and when I tried to speak to Quil Ateara about it he refused to say more than I should look to my own."

"So he's trying to blame me? And what about you?"

I felt my temper rising and before I could stop myself I blurted it out.

"Why don't you just go ahead and ask me, Carlisle? I know you suspect it wasn't an accident and I disposed of the thing so why don't you just come out and ask me?"

Carlisle reached out a hand and closed his hand on my shoulder with a grip of iron.

"If I really thought you were responsible for what happened we wouldn't be here right now, son. I could never forgive such actions."

I stared into his piercing eyes and saw the truth of his words. I was relieved that he didn't suspect me although I knew he had done at the beginning. Reflexively I clutched his arm and clung to him. My world was falling apart around me and I couldn't bear the thought of losing the man I regarded as my father, my anchor in this world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Esme**

It was heartbreaking to see Bella like this. Gone was the girl who had been so desperately in love with Edward. The girl who had risked everything to face the Volturi in order to save the man she loved, our son.

If I closed my eyes, I could still see so clearly the beautiful radiant bride she had been such a short time ago. Edward's pride as he slipped the ring on her finger and her joy as she said: "I do."

How had it all gone so terribly wrong so very fast? Could we have foreseen what might happen and avoid it? If Carlisle had imagined for a second that Bella might become pregnant he would surely have warned the couple and Edward would have held himself in check until there was no more danger to his beloved.

As it was we got the shocking news, Bella was pregnant. They hurried home and although I understood better than any other how Bella felt knowing she carried a new life within her I along with the rest tried hard to explain that it just wasn't viable for her to continue with the pregnancy. Not only was it a death sentence for her, but we also didn't know what it was she carried within her womb. There had been some dreadful horror stories of hybrid embryos terribly deformed as their two sides warred for dominance as they grew to maturity or worse still killed their mothers as they ripped free of the womb once ready for birth.

Bella refused to listen to any of us and she and Edward had the most dreadful argument when he tried to persuade her to allow Carlisle to end the pregnancy before it was too late. He begged and pleaded, even threatened to do the deed himself but she merely stated it was their baby, a symbol of their love for each other, and calmly stated that she could do this.

Even Rose, who I suspected she thought might back her decision, couldn't understand it. She would never understand how Bella could risk everything to save Edward and then risk it all again by carrying a hybrid baby that the Volturi were sure to want if it survived and if it didn't then they would surely take action because she had broken her promise to become a vampire right away. In fact, it could mean death for all of us. We had allowed a human to survive knowing what we really were which was crime enough but then we had defended her from the nomads and continued to allow her to live continuing to be human. I think that probably frightened Rose even more than the thought of losing her life and Emmett because of something she had tried so hard to avoid when Edward first met Bella.

Alice, Bella's closest friend in the family, had also tried to talk sense to her but Bella was not to be moved on her decision. In fact, the only member of the family who never put any pressure on Bella was, surprisingly enough, Jasper. This infuriated Edward, especially as he knew that if anyone could weaken Bella's resolve it would be Jasper with his gift. However, Jasper had flatly refused to cooperate thereby earning Bella's undying gratitude and had told the rest of us that we should accept her decision and allow her to decide her own fate. It caused a terrible argument between Alice, Edward, and himself and he had left without another word shocking everyone including myself. I had never seen Jasper as particularly compassionate or gentle except with Alice but something had grown between Bella and himself, something no one had seen coming, acknowledged, or understood.

In the end, Bella had begged us to leave her alone and Edward asked us to move out for a few days. I suspect he hoped to persuade her to change her mind when they were alone, although it was really far too late for that to be an option. I think he asked Carlisle to tell him what he could do if she agreed but knowing my husband I suspect he told Edward that he couldn't help him to do that by this point.

Rosalie and Emmett left for a European trip, I think they planned to stay away for an extended period and I understood. Alice also went her own way, maybe to find Jasper and make things up with him, she didn't say and I didn't ask. So it was just Carlisle and me who returned to the house a week later to find everything in a total uproar. Edward was in a terrible state shaking and looking quite desperate when he saw us. He explained in a trembling voice that he and Bella had talked for a long time but that he could make no headway and eventually he had pushed her too far and she became distraught, running from him and losing her footing on the stairs.

"She fell and knocked herself out. I did what I could but I couldn't save the baby. I thought I'd lose her too but I did what you said, Carlisle. I controlled myself enough to bite her without killing her."

"When, Edward? When did it happen and where is she? Is it safe to leave her alone?"

He shrugged and I could see he was out of his depth ad beside himself with fear.

"Yesterday. She hasn't made a sound since I did it or moved. She just lays there in silence her eyes closed like a corpse. I think it must be a result of her head injury. Would you look at her Carlisle, please? I can't lose her now."

I was shocked to find soon after that the poor creature's body was missing and even more horrified when Edward told us that he suspected the Quileutes had taken it. We knew Jake had been watching us from a distance. The poor boy still held a candle for Bella even though she was now Edward's wife, so had he seen what happened? Had he taken the body as proof of how monstrous we really were? Or was it to spite Edward? And what had he done with the body? Carlisle had agreed to approach the elders but then we received a message from Quil Ateara. He didn't want a slaughter and warned us to leave the area immediately and never return. He told us that Edward had broken the treaty and as far as the pack was concerned the family was now the enemy. It broke my heart to think that we could never return home to Forks but it was inevitable. They had hated the treaty and this was all the excuse they needed to ban us, on pain of death, from the area.

Determined to attempt to discover what had happened to the baby's body Carlisle had called Quil again but was given short shrift and we were forced to grab Bella and our things and leave.

Bella had survived but she had a hard time as a newborn, possibly because she felt the loss without understanding what it was. Edward tried to talk to her, to explain what had happened but it took all our combined skills and strength to prevent her from losing control completely and slaughtering the local human population.

Of course, being forced to move away from Forks complicated things with Charlie. We could hardly tell him the truth so we were forced to continue the story of tropical disease and an exclusive private clinic in Switzerland. It was the story Bella had agreed to when she discovered she was pregnant and although he made life difficult he couldn't afford to go looking for her and then he died tragically in an auto accident which took the pressure off us.

As for Bella's mother, well I think she was happy to hand Bella's care over to Edward and concentrate on her own life in Japan with her husband. She sent letters to Bella via Edward and I then persuaded Rosalie, who could imitate Bella's handwriting, to forge replies which seemed to keep Renee happy. Slowly these petered out until the only exchanges were greetings cards and postcards sent from exotic locations as Bella and Edward embarked on a belated round the world honeymoon as she slowly recovered.

When Bella finally regained control of herself enough to understand the truth, the loss of her father and her baby, she took it very hard and retreated into herself. Edward, desperate to help her recover took her away for a year and now we were finally reunited. About to spend the festive season with the two of them.

It had been a lonely couple of years for us. Rose and Emmett were still travelling and Alice had finally contacted us to tell us her news. She was seeing someone, not Jasper, and didn't feel she could return to the family in the short term. Now, at last, we were to meet her new beau provided they turned up and there were even murmurs from Rose and Emmett that they might be joining us although I was not putting too much store by this. I missed them terribly and couldn't bear to get my hopes dashed.

All this flashed through my mind as Bella guided me through to the lounge and my heart sank. This room, which could have been stunning, was cold and sterile despite the Christmas decorations. It was plain that Bella had no input into its decor, this was Edward, pure and simple.

"It's good to see you again Esme. How is your business doing? Edward told me you'd relocated to Chicago."

"We're fine, Bella, and my business is flourishing but I'm more interested in hearing about you. How are you doing? You're looking as radiant as ever."

She stared at me and smiled but it held no warmth, there was only sadness in her eyes.

"You're a terrible liar Esme. I look awful and I feel so...So lost. I thought you'd understand."

I squeezed her hand, "I do, Bella. I guess I was saying what I thought was expected of me. I can remember when I lost my own baby. It was like the end of the world. You know what I did and how Carlisle saved me so believe me when I tell you that it does get easier. You learn to live with the loss and pick up the pieces."

She nodded slowly sighing heavily.

"That's what Edward keeps telling me but I'm not sure I believe you any more than I did him. You were lucky, you had Carlisle and he gave you a new life and a new family. Our baby was everything to me, Esme. It was a symbol of the love Edward and I had but no one else understood, not even you. Everyone thought of it as a monster that was killing me but you were all wrong, it was my baby and I loved it. I know you were all glad that I lost it and I don't blame any of you. Not any more. I don't even blame Edward."

The tone of her voice caught my attention, it gave the lie to her words.

"It sounds like you do, Bella."

She shook her head.

"No. I don't blame him for what happened. It saddens me that he doesn't feel the loss like I do or understand the pain I feel. It's like a glass screen between us, a gulf I can't cross. Do you think love can fade away? Do you think it's possible to be so wrong about something that felt so right?"

I shook my head, she was in a far worse place than I had imagined and I wasn't sure what I could say or do to make a difference. I could feel Bella's pain and it concerned me that it was still so keen. It was eating her up and I feared that Edward was doing nothing to help the situation. Much as I had come to love the lad, I knew only too well his weaknesses. Edward was selfish, his mother had adored him, given him anything he ever wanted and he had come to expect it. Carlisle alone and in despair clung to his 'son' and made the same mistakes as his mother. Edward could never feel the loss, the pain that Bella did because he had never seen the child she carried as a child or as his, a part of him. He saw it as a monster slowly taking Bella, his beloved, from him. I doubt he ever thought of the baby as a child at all, as his child, and to my eternal shame, I helped to feed this by seeing it as a creature of the shadows. How much that must have hurt Bella.

"Bella, Edward isn't alone in his guilt. We are all responsible for your pain in some way. I just wish I could help you more."

She shook her head pulling her hand free gently but firmly.

"I don't think anyone can help me, Esme. It just doesn't feel real. I never saw my child, never held it in my arms or said goodbye. I don't even know whether it was a boy or a girl or where it was laid to rest. I have nothing but a huge empty hole in my chest."

"I understand that Bella but…"

She shook her head angrily.

"No. You don't, you can't. I'm not even sure what to believe. How could he leave our child alone in the dark? How could he lose it, Esme? He told me that the Quileutes took it but he can't explain why and I can't see them taking a body. Why would they? He said they wanted it to prove he had broken the treaty and bitten me but that makes no sense. My child's body proves nothing. What really happened Esme? Tell me, please."

I felt so helpless.

"I can't Bella. I don't know any more than you do. I wasn't there and by the time we returned you were changing and we had to leave. The pack was coming for us. We had to run, there was no time to go looking. I am so sorry, Bella. I wish I could give you what you are looking for. But sometimes there are no neat answers and we just have to accept and move on. It was so hard for you losing Charlie too, a double blow."

She shook her head, her jaw set stubbornly.

"No. I accepted Charlie's death. It was an accident, it was all explained and I know where he's laid to rest even if I can't visit but…"

She shook her head again, "It's all wrong Esme. How can I live with this huge black hole where my heart should be? It's as if I can feel my child as if it's waiting in the shadows for me. If I was still human I would do what you almost managed. I could be with my baby then."

Shocked I grabbed her again.

"No, Bella. You still have so much to live for. You have Edward. Try to remember how happy you two were. You can be happy again and you will."

Bella laughed bitterly,

"Give it time. Is that what you mean? How much time Esme? Eternity rolls out in front of me and it looks cold and dark right now. I know Edward is worried about me. I know how frustrated he is and how angry he gets sometimes but he just doesn't understand. He doesn't want to. As far as he's concerned, it's in the past, forgotten and I should move on as he has but what he forgets is that I wanted our baby. I could feel it growing, I loved it, and I can't just toss away those feelings. I would love to be happy again, to recover those magical months with Edward leading up to and straight after the wedding but when I look for them there's a black cloud obscuring it all and it's closing in on me a little more each day. I don't know what to do Esme or where to go. All I know is that I can't give Edward what he wants more than anything, the old Bella back to celebrate the season with him and the rest of you. She's gone. She died along with our baby and he just doesn't get that."

I stared at her in mute horror, the girl standing here was giving up and I knew Edward didn't have what was needed to anchor her, no one did. There was no way to take back our attitudes towards her and the baby. No way to discover what had happened to her baby's body, no way to give her any closure. Where the hell did we go from here? I had to speak to Carlisle and Edward, I was terrified Bella might try to do something stupid just as I had so long ago in my own desperation to escape the pain, and this time, well, she wouldn't have the same guardian angel, Carlisle, that I had.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Jasper**

It was snowing and I pulled the drapes leaving the room lit only by the flickering flames of the log fire. It reminded me of home, of my childhood, and I swear I could see the shade of my mom standing in the kitchen doorway smiling at the small figure sitting on the rug carefully threading colored wooden beads onto a leather strip.

It was something I had seen my little sister Meg do, making a bracelet for her sister Mary as a Christmas present. The memories warmed me while still sending a pang of loss flashing through my silent stone heart.

I was way out of my depth here, what did I know about children? I had relied on memories of my own family to guide me thus far but little Megan needed a mother, her mother.

I guess guilt had prompted me to pick up the small bundle from where its father had set it aside and run with it. We had all given Bella a really hard time when she returned from her honeymoon pregnant. It didn't take long to realize that she was delighted or that she was alone in feeling that way. The pressure the family put on her to end the pregnancy was crushing. How she withstood it I have no idea. It might have been better if Edward had been there to support her but he loathed the idea of the creature growing inside her despite the fact it was his own flesh and blood.

He had asked me to help, to use my gift to persuade Bella to accept that the creature should be destroyed but I couldn't do it. I'd used my gift without compunction to drive humans and vampires to madness and death, to crush their spirits and overwhelm them with fear but that was in the past and I had never used it on a friend. When I rejected his 'friendly' request he tried threats and then begged me but I wasn't going to change my mind. Not even when Alice added her weight to his pleas. Didn't they understand what they were asking of me? What right did I have to take away Bella's free will? Deny her the ability to make her own decisions regarding her body, her life?

I guess I should have realized this would be the final straw for Alice and me. She couldn't, or wouldn't, understand my decision and we had the most awful god damn fight. Things were said that couldn't be undone and eventually unable to bear the animosity between us, I left. I felt guilty leaving Bella without a friend in the house, and I did see myself as one, but there was little I could do. She still clung to the hope that Edward would change his mind. That he would realize the child she carried was his too and love it as she already did.

What drew me back to the house, I honestly don't know. A feeling, intuition, call it what you like. I listened to it and here I was babysitting a hybrid child who was nothing to me. At first, I thought the baby would lose its fragile hold on life. It was so small and helpless but it had its mother's stubborn nature and wasn't about to give up the fight. How Edward had missed the faint signs of life I didn't understand. I refused to believe he had understood the baby was still alive and abandoned it out in the cold night. As it was the wolves almost got to it before I did. My hand crept up to my left cheek as I thought about that. I could feel the deep scars that marred its smoothness, a constant reminder, if any was needed, of that night.

I had considered taking the baby back inside but I could hear what happened. That Edward had bitten Bella to save her life which meant he would be alone with her and the infant and right then I didn't trust either of them. I decided the best thing would be to take the infant and run. There would be time for a mother and baby reunion once Bella was awake and controlled. In the meantime, I would keep the baby safe, if I could.

Once back at my truck I drove as fast as possible away from Forks suspecting the wolves would be out looking for me. Only once I was the further side of Portland did I pull over and check on my tiny companion. The baby was sleeping peacefully, its pale beautiful face in repose and its chest rising and falling regularly. With some trepidation, I touched its cheek with one finger very gently and its eyes opened. They were golden-brown just like it's mom's and appeared to study me intently. Then a tiny fist appeared grabbing hold of my finger and drawing it to the mouth that opened greedily. The baby was hungry but for what? It was a hybrid so would it drink baby formula or blood?

Feeling way out of my depth I fished in my pocket for my phone but as I hovered over my list of contacts I hesitated. Who was I going to call? Not Esme or Rosalie. I didn't trust them, not even Carlisle. I could call on Charlotte but that meant involving Peter and I drew back from the idea of that. No, I had taken on this responsibility and how hard could it be to look after a baby? They ate, slept, and messed, much like horses. Sure there were differences but I would cope, I had to and hopefully, it wouldn't be for too long.

I could still remember with a wry smile my clumsy early attempts at nurturing. I had been terrified of hurting this fragile being, sure she would fall apart at my touch but somehow when I touched her everything became easier. I could feel her emotions which helped tremendously but it was more than just that. It was as if she was giving me the confidence to cope.

Feeding her turned out to be pretty easy. Through trial and error, I discovered that baby Megan, I named her after my favourite little sister, liked baby formula and blood in equal measures. Baulking at the thought of feeding Bella's baby on human blood I had hunted for small mammals to drain for her at the same time stocking up on larger animals for my own needs. Leaving Megan even for the short time it took to hunt worried me so eventually, I had broken my vow never to feed on human blood again. It kept me satisfied far longer and at times I was able to steal supplies from local blood banks to enable me to stay close to Megan for longer periods.

Diapers were a little more problematical but even a country fool like me got to grips with the disposable ones eventually and little Meg was a placid easy-going baby who smiled a lot and cried only when frustrated by my slowness or when she was tired.

Sometimes I would study her as she slept contented in my arms and wonder at her perfection. She was so beautiful, her tiny fingers curled around mine and the smell of baby shampoo and that distinct odour all infants gave off soothed me. Her hair was dark just like her mother's but with a hint of gold reminiscent of her father.

A pang of jealousy would shoot through me whenever I thought about that, crazy though it might be. I had never thought of Bella as anything but Edward's girlfriend and then wife but now, now I held a part of her in my arms it was as if I was seeing her clearly for the very first time and it confused me. Bella loved Edward and I loved, no make that had loved, Alice. Now I was alone here with my sister in law's child and no idea how long I would be her caregiver or where to go from here.

I hadn't expected to be a substitute father for so long. A year at the outside with time for Bella to get over the worst of her newborn craziness. She was so unusual I didn't imagine for a moment she would need the customary two years, especially once she remembered the past and her baby. Of course, Edward would probably tell her it was dead or maybe that the wolves had snatched it but surely Jake would soon tell her the truth once she approached him. He was the only one who knew the truth, the only witness. It occurred to me that he or Edward might try to accuse me of killing the infant or taking away the body but surely Bella would understand that I was better than that.

I tried to keep an eye on the family from a safe distance. As soon as Bella understood what had happened I would take the baby back to her mom where she should be. The first year was hard and Edward didn't help matters. He was as much use with a newborn as a spare dick at a wedding, especially as in his arrogance he thought he knew best and tried to keep the others who could have helped to calm her at arm's length.

I could have done so but it would mean leaving Meg or allowing Edward to discover that his baby had survived and I still didn't trust him even though it was plain that she was no monster or a threat to Bella. Something told me that Edward had never wanted her and still wouldn't and he was just devious enough to find a way around the situation. Since I saw his attitude when he discovered Bella was pregnant I didn't trust him as far as I could spit. Megan's safety was all that mattered to me, her safety was the only thing I cared about.

I backed off then. I guess I thought Bella would make a move once she understood. I expected her to go back to Forks, to maybe try and contact Jake but apparently she didn't. It was only then that I suspected Edward had lied to her. He had probably told her that her baby hadn't survived and she, it would seem, had believed him. How could she not feel that it was a lie? Was it possible that a mother could not know her baby lived? Had becoming a vampire changed Bella so much?

As a result, here I was two years down the line with a beautiful, clever, and fast-growing little girl who considered me her father. How could I explain the truth to her? It would destroy her to think that her father had abandoned her for dead and then lied to her mother about it. How could I tell her that her mother believed the lies or that the family she lived with had thought her a monster even before her birth and tried to persuade her mother to end her life before it had even begun?

No. I would continue to bring Megan up and keep her safe and if Bella chose to stay with Edward then I could never risk telling her the truth. I debated over whether to contact Bella secretly and tell her the truth. Tell her about her daughter, but something held me back. What if she confronted Edward? What if one of the others discovered the truth? Would Carlisle tell his old friend Aro Volturi about the child? Would Edward deny the truth and persuade Bella that I was merely trying to tear them apart? Could I prove the little girl in my care was, in fact, Bella's flesh and blood?

I had grown very close to little Meg and her safety was my only concern. I wouldn't do anything to put her in danger of any kind, even if that meant keeping Bella out of her life.

"Poppa? Poppa, come see. I drew a picture of you and me."

I turned back and smiled at Megan who stood flourishing the sheet of paper she had been poring over for the last half hour. I joined her kneeling down to study her drawing. She could draw a damn sight better than I could and I smiled to see myself standing beside her, my hair longer than I normally wore it and the three claw scars faint on my cheek. A human wouldn't have discerned them at all but Megan was something more than human. Standing beside me and holding my hand was Megan herself with her long dark ponytail and smiling as always. Behind us was a Christmas tree all decorated and covered in twinkle lights.

"Do you like it, poppa?"

"It's beautiful darlin'. That looks just like our tree."

She grinned at the tree standing to the side of the fire.

"Will Santa be coming soon poppa?"

"Yes. Soon darlin'."

"Poppa."

I tensed, something in the tone of her voice made me nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Will Santa bring my mommy?"

I swung her up into my arms and cuddled her close to me.

"I don't think so, baby. We'll just have to be patient."

She stared at me and for a moment I saw Bella just as she had looked the first time I laid eyes on her at Forks High school.

"Is mummy ever coming, poppa?"

I wish I had an easy answer for her.

"It's complicated baby but I promise you that one day she'll be back in our lives."

I had told her that her mommy had been very sick and had to go away. It was as close to the truth as I dared get and had contented her thus far, but soon she would start asking more questions for which I had no easy answers,

Megan's eyes filled with tears but she wiped them away with the back of her hand and sniffed then nodded her head.

It was only then that I realized what I had said. Bella would hopefully be in Megan's life one day but our lives? I had no right to expect that Bella would want me in her life much as it would hurt me to say goodbye to Megan.

She climbed on my lap before the fire and I told her a bedtime story, one I remembered hearing at my own mother's knee, the elves, and the shoemaker. It had been an effort to remember things from my own childhood. It had been such a long time ago. So much water under the bridge since then, too much and most of it stained red with human blood.

In the event, it had come back more quickly than I had imagined until one day everything just seemed so normal. Me, the most feared vampire in our world acting as a surrogate father to a half-human child. Who would have guessed?

It was moments like this when I sat before the fire, Megan asleep in my arms, that I truly missed being human. I would never have a child of my own and now I knew just what that really meant it ate away at me like acid in my bones. Why did Edward, who never wanted the miracle he had helped to create, have the luck? Would he feel any different if he was to see what a beautiful creature his daughter had turned out to be? He didn't deserve her yet if Bella was to have her daughter back then Edward would surely take his place as her rightful father and I would be out in the cold once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Jasper**

I had done my best but I'd never organized a Christmas myself. Alice always did the preparations with Esme and Rose. Even Emmett threw himself into the spirit of the season and I'd stood back and let them get on with things. Since I became a vampire the only Christmases I had ever celebrated were with the Cullen family and before that? Well, all I had were vague memories of life as a human child at home with my family. The centuries had rolled on since then and everything had changed.

This was the first Christmas that Megan was old enough to understand and I wanted it to be special. I'd made a list but there were still things that needed to be bought and I had promised her that I would take her into town to see Santa. Leaving all this so close to Christmas was probably not the best idea but at least Megan would be able to work off some of her excitement in town and hopefully then she would sleep for a while giving me time to make some last minute adjustments before Santa was due.

I decided it was best to take Megan to somewhere a little way from here. I didn't want anyone from around here noticing my little girl and realizing how fast she was developing. That was why I chose a place with no close neighbours and why I was very careful to keep away from the local town as much as possible. Humans were way too curious for comfort.

The closest big, and therefore anonymous city was Boston, about a two hour drive away but Megan loved car trips and it would make our day out a big adventure.

As soon as I told her we were going on a trip she became excited. Too excited to eat her breakfast until I bribed her with the promise of lunch and a milkshake at a proper restaurant. It would be only her second outing around a lot of humans and I think I was more nervous than she was.

"Are we going to see Santa poppa? The real one?"

I hesitated. I didn't like lying to Megan but Christmas is a special time of year for a child. A magical time and that gave me an idea.

"Sure."

She frowned, coming out with the question I suspected she might, clever as she was.

"But won't he be too busy? He's got to get his sleigh ready and all those presents and it's only a few days until he comes."

I pushed her cute button nose and she giggled.

"Hey, he's Santa, and Santa is magical. He can make reindeer fly and he can get his big tummy down small chimneys so I'm sure he can make time to see some special children."

She thought about this then nodded.

"I guess so, and he's got all those elves to help him."

"Of course he has. Now come on and eat up. We need to get going."

She hurried down the last few mouthfuls, collected her latest favourite toy, a small wooden reindeer I had carved for her and painted complete with a red glowing nose and climbed into the back of the truck where I made sure she was safely fastened in before setting off for Boston, hoping the still falling snow wouldn't make it difficult on the return journey later. Perhaps this trip hadn't been such a good idea after all but hell, why not live a little? And it was worth it to see the excitement in Megan's eyes as she stared out the window singing to herself and pointing out things only she, in her imagination, could see, to Rudolph.

As I drove I wondered what her mother was doing and if she ever thought about her child and tried to imagine celebrating Christmas with her. I was torn between my own enjoyment and guilt at keeping Megan a secret. Was I using her safety as an excuse for keeping her to myself? Was it fair to keep Megan from her real parents? I felt a pang and knew that soon I would be forced to act.

**Bella**

Esme and Carlisle had been here two days now and it just wasn't working. I knew that Edward had hoped bringing us all together would help and that I hadn't tried as hard as I had promised him that I would but if I was being honest with myself I couldn't try any longer. I hadn't wanted to admit this even to myself but my life had changed and I didn't mean becoming a vampire. That I had wanted and it felt right. I felt more alive in this life than I ever had as a human. Unfortunately, everything else had changed too.

I had seen my future with Edward so clearly, all romance, and happiness but since losing our baby that vision had altered and all I saw now was a grey unending emptiness and knew that I would have to do something or lose the will to continue and ruin both our lives.

Deciding that I needed to get out of here where I felt all eyes on me I suggested a trip into the city. Everyone was delighted, they thought I was getting better and I didn't want to disappoint them, not now, so I kept quiet and let Esme make the arrangements. She and I would drive down town and do some shopping then pick up Alice and Garrett from the station before coming home. The thought of facing Alice, all smiles and joy filled me with dread but I pushed it to the back of my mind, deciding to take the day one step at a time.

It had been snowing for several hours but it didn't lay here in the city and for a moment I regretted that. Id never been a fan of the cold but somehow I thought maybe some snow would help me conjure up a little of the festive spirit.

Esme chatted all the time and I made the appropriate noises or at least she didn't seem to notice if I didn't and once in the department stores watching the humans hurrying to and fro picking up last-minute gifts I began to feel a little better. That is until I saw the first mother with a toddler. Then the pain began afresh as I thought that should be me holding the little one's hand and listening to his excited chatter as he pulled his mom anxiously towards the toy department.

Why had things worked out the way they had? Why did I have to suffer the aching loss when others could enjoy their parenthood? I turned to Esme.

"Do you ever miss your little boy at Christmas?"

My question seemed to startle her but she recovered quickly enough.

"I did at one time but not now. I have my family to think about and you can't live in the past Bella, it's soul-destroying. I know that only too well."

I studied her, looking for any sign that she was trying to deceive me but it was clear her answer had been honest. Maybe after a few centuries, I too would be able to bury the pain but right now it was deep and ragged and I tried hard to swallow back my sorrow.

Esme dragged me away from the toy department and into a boutique to find a preset for Alice although I as far as I could remember my sister in law already had more than she could ever wear. I tried to show interest but mainly I just stood there as Esme showed me outfit after outfit frowning when I showed no interest.

Then suddenly I felt a strange emotion as if someone had flicked a switch inside me. It had been so long since I felt anything but deep despair or numbness. Now there was a faint hint of warmth. Could it be that I was waking up, learning to live with my loss? I stared around but all I could see were other shoppers picking up items, examining them, walking to the fitting rooms. No one showed any interest in me.

I walked to the door and looked out at the rest of humanity. There were plenty of people around, crowds of them, but no one I recognized. I searched the faces noticing the mothers as they held tightly to the little one's hands afraid of losing their precious charges in the crowded mall. As I continued to scan the crowds I began to wonder what I was expecting to see and finally, as the feeling faded away I turned with a sigh and rejoined Esme who glanced at me questioningly but thankfully didn't ask any questions.

A few minutes later she has made her choice and after paying and waiting for the blouse to be gift wrapped we headed back to the parking lot.

Esme glanced at her watch.

"We should just be on time for the train. I am so excited to see Alice again although it's going to be strange seeing her without Jasper."

"Do you know where he is? Edward said no one has heard from him since he left F… Forks."

The name had stuck in my throat, the place where all my dreams had crashed and burned. Where I had lost my baby and my future along with it.

"No. Carlisle tried to trace him but no one seems to have heard from him since he left. I think…"

Her voice faded out and I frowned, "Think what?"

She shook her head and forced a bright smile, "Oh nothing. come on, let's get moving or we're going to be late and you know how Alice hates hanging around."

I nodded, suddenly feeling that this trip had been another bad idea, I was dreading seeing Alice again. Once she had been my best friend but she too had turned against me when I wanted to keep my baby. Sometimes I wondered why I had stayed so long when everyone had let me down when I needed them most. I guess I was holding on to what I knew. This was a new life, a new world to me and the Cullens, Edward, were the only thing I knew.

Maybe that was the problem. I stayed not because I loved Edward or the family but because I was afraid to be alone in my new life. Would it really be so difficult? Would it be any more difficult and miserable than the life I was existing in right now? Was I brave enough to strike out on my own? I had money, Edward had given me plenty when we got married and Carlisle had invested it for me plus the money I had inherited from Charlie but did I have the guts?

The trip to the station didn't take long and once again, as I set eyes on Alice, I thought I should have stayed home.

Alice was the same bundle of energy she had always been. She ran up to me, sedately for her as there were humans around, squealing with delight and hugged me.

"Bella. It's so good to see you again. How are you? And who had been buying your clothes? No, don't tell me. Edward! He always had such awful taste. Oh, Bella. It's so good to be together again."

Then she turned and beckoned to the handsome looking young man who had accompanied her. He reminded me a little of Jasper, he had the same lean hungry look but he didn't look as dangerous as his predecessor.

"This is Bella. Bella this is Garrett and I've told him all about you."

I frowned and he had the grace to look a little uncomfortable. I wondered just what exactly Alice had told him about me, not that it mattered. I no longer cared what anyone else thought about me, I was way past that.

I shook his outstretched hand and we walked back to the car Alice chattering at full speed with Esme while we two didn't say a word. All the way back to the house I was thinking. If only I could regain that fleeting sensation I had felt in the mall. I wanted to feel something, anything and I knew that as long as I remained with Edward I was doomed to the same numbness. I couldn't face the thought of eternity without emotion, without feeling something. I knew I had to leave but would it be fair to ruin the festive season for the others? I sighed knowing I should be considering my own needs but I was still Bella Swan and she never put herself first, not even as a vampire. It seemed that some things just never changed.

Back at the house, I could see how happy Carlisle was to have at least some of his family back together and Edward was beaming. He thought that my shopping trip was a good thing and I tried my best to act as if I was feeling better. I guess it wasn't as hard as I thought because having made a decision, drastic although it was, did make me feel marginally less tense and dead.

Rosalie rang to say she and Emmett would be arriving for the New Year which was another relief. If there was anyone I didn't want to hurt by saying goodbye to it was Emmett. Despite the fact he had sided with Edward over the baby I still didn't want to see the hurt in his face which I knew I would see if he was to be here when I left. I had decided to stay for Christmas but leave immediately after. My inclination was to slip away without a word but I knew I should at least face Edward and say goodbye and knowing he would have the support of Esme and Carlisle afterwards was a relief. I was sure he would see that it was for the best in the long run. I could never make him happy, not now and being free to find someone else would be the best thing for him. The best thing for both of us.

I guess I should have known that if anyone could sense something had changed it would be Alice even though we hadn't seen each other for two years. I went outside for a walk in the snow, well mainly slush, just for a few minutes to myself but of course my sister in law followed me. She slipped her arm through mine and we walked in silence for a few minutes before she spoke.

"We let you down Bella and I for one am sorry for that, even though I think we were right. I'm sorry that you suffered so much. I wish I could have been more supportive. I guess it's too late to make amends but I do hope you find some peace."

I didn't say anything, there was nothing left to be said.

"Have you told Edward yet?"

I didn't hesitate or look at her, "Told him what?"

"That you're leaving? I mean, you are, aren't you?"

She waited but I continued to walk so she tried again.

"I didn't see it. I still can't see you but it's pretty obvious. I don't think the others have seen it yet. Do you know what you'll do? It isn't easy being alone in our world Bella."

"It's not easy anyway, Alice."

She sighed heavily and appeared to be thinking.

"You could come with Garrett and me. We're looking for a place in France."

"No, thank you, but I'd rather be alone."

"You mean rather than being with any of us. You're never going to forgive us are you Bella? If only you could see what it would have.."

I whirled around angered by her words.

"Been? Is that what you mean? What a monster it would have been? What a lucky escape I had? No, Alice. no. I will never forgive you. I can't. You saw what it meant to me but not one person showed me the slightest kindness or understanding. The crazy thing is that the most honest person of all was Jasper. At least he refused to use force on me."

"Force? You make it sound like he was going to beat it out of you. Oh! I didn't mean that as it sounded."

Now I turned to stare at her, "Really? I think that's probably the most honest thing anyone has said to me in a very long time. Excuse me, Alice, I'd rather be alone and I'd prefer it if you kept your suspicions to yourself for the time being, although I won't ask you because… Well, I don't trust you. I don't trust anyone any longer."

"Now you sound petulant and moody, Bella."

"Do I?"

I extricated my arm and continued on alone staying out until I knew if I didn't go back Edward would come looking for me. I wondered if Alice had kept quiet, if not I would be walking back into an argument. Something I really didn't want, not for a couple of days yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Jasper**

It was strange being among so many humans again but it was as if I were seeing it with new eyes for the first time as I soaked in Megan's sense of wonder and excitement. This was her first time in such a busy place. There were so many people, so many noises, colors, and smells, all mixed up with the excitement of the season. There was Christmas music playing loudly in all the stores, colored lights, the smell of cinnamon and oranges, all the tinsel and baubles that covered every tree. For a second I wished I were a child again and able to recapture the innocence and wonder.

I held Megan's hand tightly as we wound our way through the crowds allowing her to lead the way. We spent a long time wandering around the huge and busy toy store. I'd already bought her gifts but I treated her to some paints and colored paper, glue, glitter and a whole heap of craft materials. Then we found a cafe and just managed to grab an empty table as a couple left. This was as crowded as the mall in general and much noisier with everyone chatting as they ate.

Megan looked at the menu for a long time and I knew she was wondering how much she could get away with. I decided to help her out.

"You can have anything from the children's menu. It's a special treat."

She beamed at me and when the server arrived ordered cheese and broccoli pasta with a side salad and a hot chocolate and marshmallow dessert with extra cream.

I was amused, the main course sounded very much like the kind of thing Bella might have chosen. As I watched Megan studying the other people in the cafe I thought about her mother. It should be Bella here with Megan, not me, but I was honest enough to admit I was glad it was me.

As if she could read my thoughts Megan reached across the table and took my hand.

"This is wonderful, poppa. Do you think mommy is somewhere like this right now?"

"I don't know darlin'. Maybe."

Perhaps it was thinking about Bella or maybe the number of families around us but I felt as if somehow Bella was close by. Maybe she was, in her imagination. I had no way of knowing.

An older couple passed our table and paused to smile down at Megan. The woman turned to me.

"Excuse me, young man. I just wanted to say it's delightful to see such a well mannered young child. She's a credit to you."

I nodded feeling proud of Megan as she smiled up at them wiping the cream from her mouth very daintily with her napkin. Maybe I wasn't doing such a bad job of raising my little charge after all.

After lunch, we went to see Santa and once again Megan endeared herself to everyone she met including Santa and his elves and the real live reindeer he had with him. I had noticed that animals were drawn to her and wondered if one day I might teach her to ride.

As we made our way back to the parking lot Megan stopped suddenly and stood in silence for a few seconds.

"What's wrong Megan? Did that huge dessert make you feel sick? Just watching you eat it made my stomach roll."

She shook her head looking up at me with eyes that were pools of sorrow, tears glimmering on her eyelashes.

"I can feel her poppa."

"Feel who?"

"Mommy. She's very sad."

She had taken me by surprise and I wasn't sure how to answer her. Had she really felt Bella? She was a very special child and may well have a gift. After all, both of her parents were gifted.

"Can you feel anything else?"

She shook her head, "No. It was just a feeling. Like when you fall over and bang your knees. It hurts a lot then it fades away. Do you think mommy misses me?"

I swung her up into my arms and looked into her face.

"I.."

Before I could finish she put a small finger against my lips to stop me.

"I'm sorry poppa. I know you try to tell me about mommy without upsetting me but sometimes I can feel what you are thinking. Not everything and not very well but some things."

"And what did you hear, little one?"

"That you don't know. That you don't even know if mommy knows I'm alive. Will you tell me what happened poppa? Please. I know I'm only little but I need to know. You can give me that as my Christmas present. I don't mind."

I sighed feeling suddenly very old and very conflicted.

"OK. We'll talk about it when we get home. In the meantime let's get you strapped in so you can have a nap on the drive home or you'll be too tired to talk about anything."

She nodded and I was relieved that she seemed to be content with my reply. If she slept it would give me time to consider just what to tell a small child about what had happened before she was born. I didn't want to paint Edward too black, after all, he was her biological father. Neither did I want her to think that everyone but her mother had wanted her dead. After all, if she did go back to Bella she might well have to live among the family. It wasn't going to be easy but I had always known this day would come. I guess I'd just hoped to be able to put it off a little longer.

Megan fell asleep almost immediately I turned the engine on and as I drove out of the parking lot, I thought I saw a Mercedes with a familiar plate parked close to the entrance. It was a plate I recognized as Carlisle's. Had we been in close proximity to some of the family? Maybe even Bella herself? It might explain Megan's sudden feeling. Just how close to bumping into one or more of the family had we been? In retrospect, it had probably been reckless bringing Megan into the city. One I should have remembered Esme loved so much. It was inevitable the family would return to Boston eventually. If so, I had been very lucky and I was relieved when the city lights faded in my rear mirror.

The snow was falling more thickly now but the ploughs were keeping the highways clear. Any problems would come when we turned off the interstate onto the smaller roads which were ploughed far less regularly. I turned the heater up to full keeping the interior warm for Megan and kept a watchful eye on her as I drove.

I wondered how much longer I would be able to remain in Megan's life and what I would do afterwards. It would be almost impossible to let her go but eventually, I would have no choice if I were to do the right thing for all concerned.

Megan didn't wake up until I turned onto the track that led to our place and stared out of the window excited that the snow here was sticking.

"Look poppa, lots of snow. I'm glad we don't live in the city. The snow doesn't stay there and there are too many people. It's loud and smelly."

"It's all new to you little one. You'll get used to crowds eventually. As for the noise and the smells, well. I guess you get used to that too."

She worried her lip, something she did whenever she was thinking, another thing that reminded me of Bella and I smiled.

"What's on your mind kiddo?"

"Why don't others smell like us? Is it because we're different?"

I had explained to her that we weren't like other people so she wouldn't do anything to spook the humans. Megan was faster and stronger than human children and far smarter. Her brain was like a sponge and she was maturing so fast it was frightening.

"Yes, but everyone smells differently. It's just that in a crowd the smells get mixed up together."

"You smell nice poppa, like buttered popcorn and wood smoke."

Well, I'd been likened to far worse things so I grinned, "And you smell like chocolate and cream."

"That's just my dinner, silly."

"Oh right. I guess you'll soon smell like bear poop again then."

She squealed and chased me from the car to the front door gigging all the way. Yet another magic moment to file away in my memory. Luckily there were lots of them, two whole years worth. I was a very fortunate guy.

Once inside I ran her a bath and got her supper ready checking on her every couple of minutes and thinking ruefully that it would probably take me an hour to clean up all the bubbles and dry the bathroom after she was asleep. Somehow my little monkey could get soap bubbles everywhere, even on the ceiling, without any effort at all!

By the time she had finished washing her toys and herself with a little help, I had a fire going and we curled up together on the couch while she nibbled on apple slices and cheese cubes washed down with some warm milk. Today was a human menu day. Sometimes she went a whole week just drinking animal blood but that was less often as she got older.

When she finished she turned to me.

"Poppa. You promised to tell me about mommy."

"Yes I did but it's very complicated so I'll take it slow and you can stop me if you don't understand anything. OK?"

She nodded scrambling into my lap and drawing circles on the back of my hand with one warm finger.

"Right. Well, you remember me telling you that we're different? That I'm not like humans and that you are very special?"

She nodded but didn't say anything.

"Well. Your mummy was a human and she married my brother who was like me."

"We're they in love poppa?"

"Yes, they were. Your mommy was very special. She knew that we were different but she didn't care. She was kind and funny and very brave."

"Am I like my mommy?"

I kissed the top of her head, "Yes. Very much like your mommy. Anyway, when she found out that she was going to have baby Megan she was very excited."

She tipped her head to look up at me, "But daddy wasn't?"

"Your daddy was scared for her. You see having a baby when one of you is like us can be very dangerous. Sometimes the mommy can't do it and the baby dies or she does and Edward, your daddy, was scared that something might happen to your mommy because he loved her so much."

"So daddy didn't want me? Did he tell mommy not to have me?"

"Yes he did, but your mommy said no because she knew she could carry you and she really wanted her baby. They quarrelled a lot about it."

"What about my grandpa and Nana? Did they want me?"

I knew she was referring to Carlisle and Esme.

"I think they wanted you, but they were scared too, we all were."

She stiffened, "You too, poppa?"

I ploughed on hoping I could explain this to her.

"Yes, me too. If we had known what a special little girl you would turn out to be things would have been different."

"So did mommy run away?"

"No. Mommy stayed. She tried to change his mind and then something happened and you came early. Mommy was very sick so your daddy had to make her better by turning her into someone like us. That meant she would be sick for a long time so I took you to look after."

She lifted a hand to my face, tracing the scars and was silent for a while then I noticed she was crying. The tears were trickling down her cheeks although she made no sound and I wiped them away with my thumb.

"What's the matter, Megan?"

"I know you're trying to help by not telling me everything but I have to know. You have to tell me everything. Please, Poppa."

I sighed deeply but I suspected she already sensed the truth and if I lied now she would know and might never trust me again. So, choosing my words very carefully I began once more.

"I left before you were born. After the others asked me to persuade your mommy not to go through with it."

"Why did you all think I was going to be so bad? I would never have hurt my mommy."

I smiled wanly feeling very guilty right now.

"I know. I wish we had listened to your mommy but we'd heard terrible things about hybrid children."

"What's a hybrid?"

"That's someone who is part human and part different."

She chewed on her lip for a moment and then nodded.

"I guess someone who isn't like everyone else can be scary but that doesn't mean they're bad. I'm not bad am I poppa?"

"No, you aren't little one. You've proved us all wrong but I've done all I could to make it up to you. I love you little Meg."

She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly.

"I know poppa. I love you too."

We hugged briefly and then I continued.

"Anyway, I don't really know what happened after I left but when I got back your mommy was dying and your daddy was trying to save her. I think he thought you were dead, baby girl. I thought you were too at first and then I heard your heartbeat. You were in danger and unprotected so I picked you up and took you somewhere safe."

I wondered if this would be enough to satisfy her but it seemed she knew far more than I could have imagined.

She nodded then spoke again, this time in a whisper.

"I know about the bad wolf, the one who hurt you while you were trying to keep me safe. You got those scars protecting me."

I smiled and touched my cheek, "You were worth it."

I heard her giggle quietly before continuing.

"You thought mommy would come looking for me. Why didn't she or daddy ever come? I felt mummy today so why hasn't she ever felt that I'm alive? Why didn't they try to find me? Don't they care? Doesn't mommy want me any more?"

Words failed me for a moment. I had wondered that myself but what did I know and it was not what Megan needed to hear right now.

"I guess maybe it's time to find out, little one."

She laid her head on my shoulder and I heard her sucking her thumb. It was something she rarely did and a sure sign that she was very tired.

"Maybe, poppa. Can I sleep on your lap tonight?"

I had tried to get her to sleep in her bed knowing it was the right thing to do but tonight we both needed the security of being close.

"Sure."

"Sing to me poppa, please."

I chuckled. She liked me to sing to her but not lullabies. My little one liked country and western so I began with Hey Pretty Girl knowing she would be asleep by the second verse but also knowing that I would keep going. I needed to decide what the fuck I was going to do about Bella and singing helped me to focus my thoughts.

If I was correct and the family was in Boston then maybe it was meant to be. Perhaps my time with Megan was coming to an end. I just wished I'd had a little more time with her. I had tried to avoid getting too attached to the little one but it was impossible not to fall in love with her and now I would have to learn to live without her once more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Edward**

I had taken it for a good sign when Bella decided to go shopping with Esme and counted on Alice to bring a too long absent smile to her face. It was good to see Esme talking to Bella, maybe it was a mother figure that had been missing from her life.

When Bella and Alice went out for a walk I hoped my little sister would spread a little of her infectious good humour onto my wife. This Christmas was going to be different, better than the last. I was tired of living like a monk, tired of long faces and bad moods. I wanted to enjoy my life again. I wanted to feel the same love and excitement that I had felt with Bella before she got pregnant. Before our lives fell apart before the unforeseen accident ruined everything.

I was waiting when Alice returned alone and took her to one side, eager to hear what had passed between them.

"Well? Did you manage to talk some sense into Bella?"

"It's still early days, Edward. Besides, I've only just arrived."

"Early? It's been two years Alice. Two years of hell for me watching the woman I love slowly destroyed by grief for something that would have killed her. How can she grieve for a creature that would have been her murderer? A foul thing neither human nor vampire."

"How sweet to hear your solicitude dear brother. I hardly think that attitude is helping. To Bella, it was a baby, your baby. If you could have shown her some understanding. A grave, anything, it would have helped her to get over this."

"Oh? So, it's my fault? Some filthy cur steals the body and it's all my fault? It's over, it's gone and I don't know what they did with it. Probably burned the foul creature. You know as well as I do that it was an abomination."

"Was it? You never have talked about it. You must have seen it so why are you so reluctant to tell the rest of us anything? We don't even know if it was male or female, Edward."

"You really think I want to talk about it? I was busy trying to save Bella. I didn't have time to examine the body. I just wrapped it up and stored it away for later. When I went back outside it was gone and the place stank of wolves. End of story. Besides, does it really matter what it was?"

"It obviously matters to Bella."

"Maybe. But there's nothing I can do about that. They aren't going to tell us anything. She just has to accept that and get on with her life."

"That's easier said than done but I think she's working on it."

My heart leapt, good news at last!

"She is? What did she say, Alice? Tell me. Did you see something?"

Alice sighed heavily her face showing the frustration she was feeling.

"You know I can't see her. It's not what she said, more her attitude. As if she's working through things."

"Well, let's hope she gets herself sorted out soon. She's driving me crazy."

My sister suddenly looked angry with me.

"Edward. Just listen to yourself for a moment. All I've heard from you is me, me, me. Stand back and think about someone other than your precious self for a little while. I'm amazed Bella hasn't murdered you by now. I know I would have."

"Well, if that idiot husband of yours had helped there wouldn't have been this mess. All he had to do was to persuade her to get rid of it, but no. Suddenly he decides to take the fucking moral high ground and you didn't exactly help by putting pressure on him."

"Well, maybe if you hadn't thrown a tantrum he would be here now and could help Bella cope. Have you considered that?"

Her words struck a chord. She was right. Jasper was the only person outside the Volturi, who could force Bella to accept what had happened and move on.

I opened my mouth to ask Alice but she shook her head, her mouth set hard.

"No, Edward. Before you ask I do not know where he is. Nor do I intend looking for him. Besides, what makes you think he would be any more willing to help now than he was then?"

"He always had a soft spot for Bella. He might be persuaded to help."

"I doubt it, but if you want to ask then I suggest you go looking for him. Good luck, you'll need it."

At this, she pushed past me and walked inside to join the others and I stood staring at her back. It was so unlike Alice to snap, especially at me. Was Garrett giving her a hard time? Something must be bothering her, it was the only possible reason for her to try putting the blame on me. I had been kindness and patience itself with Bella.

All the same, I thought about the possibility. Would he be prepared to help Bella? I knew he would tell me to go to hell if I asked for myself but… I sighed. No one knew where he was and I didn't have time to hunt for him, looking after Bella took up all my time and energy.

I debated joining her but then decided to wait for Bella's return. If Alice was correct and Bella was coming to terms with the situation then I wanted to be here for her.

After a few minutes, I was about to go looking for her when I spotted her walking slowly back to the house. There was indeed something different about her, she looked less tense and maybe even a little more settled. Maybe Alice had more success than she realized.

I smiled and went outside to greet her, taking her hand and kissing it gallantly.

"I missed you, Bella."

She didn't smile but she did look more at peace than I had seen her since she became a vampire and I began to relax a little myself.

"Feeling better my love?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I am, Edward."

"Good. I told you things would get better. Did you enjoy your shopping trip? I hope you bought yourself something nice."

"It was helpful. I think we should go in. It's rude to leave our guests alone for so long."

I felt a little put out that she hadn't wanted to spend more time alone with me but she was thinking of our guests and that was another improvement. This Christmas might just turn out to be all I had hoped for after all.

**Bella**

I could see the hope in Edward's eyes and just for a second I felt sorry for deceiving him. I knew that Alice hadn't told him of her suspicions but she had said something. He thought I was 'getting over' my sorrow! As if I ever could? He just didn't understand. How could he when he had never wanted the child that we had created, that I had carried in my womb? Just thinking about the things he had called our wonderful creation caused me physical pain. He hadn't even bothered to discover if we had lost a son or daughter. I had overheard part of his conversation with Alice, enough to know that I had made the right decision. I couldn't stay with a man who felt as he did.

Still, I had made my decision to stay until after Christmas and I would do my best to put on a brave face and make the festive period a comfortable if not joyful one for our guests. It would be easier because of Garrett's presence. To me, he was a stranger and I knew that no one would want to discuss the recent past in his hearing even though I was sure Alice must have filled him in on the circumstances.

I found him to be easier to get along with than I had expected. I guess because he treated me like a normal person and not a neurotic fool.

While the others played cards I excused myself and sat watching, or at least staring at, the TV and was surprised when he asked if he could join me. Explaining,

"I played enough cards as a human to know I was crap at it and I can't afford to lose big like the rest."

I nodded and he joined me but I knew he wasn't any more interested in the program than I was.

"Bella. Tell me to back off if you like but you must guess that Alice told me what happened."

I stiffened but remained silent, where was he going with this?

"Don't worry. I' m not judging. I don't have any right to do so. I'm sorry you never got any closure though. That's hard to deal with."

I looked up, unsure of what was coming next.

"I say that because I lost someone I loved very much and, like you, I never knew what happened to her or got to say goodbye. That kind of guilt and uncertainty stays with you."

I swallowed nervously, unsure that I wanted to get into this topic with a comparative stranger but eventually nodded my agreement.

"Yes. It does. Thank you."

"I don't rightly know what Edward thinks but he's a selfish ass hole. Then again I guess you already know that."

I couldn't help the faint smile that crossed my face and he grinned.

"Yeah. I may not know your husband but I've heard enough about him. Can't say I understand the things he said and did and I don't think you do either. I guess that makes it pretty near impossible to forgive him."

He hesitated and I waited tensely to see where he was going.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that if you need a shoulder or a bolthole, well, Alice and I are only too willing to help."

"Thank you. I guess she's spoken to you?"

He nodded and shot a look over his shoulder to make sure we were still alone.

"That's why I've been talking so quiet and don't worry she taught me how to keep the bloodhound out of my head."

"That's not easy."

"Only for you so I hear. I can't imagine living with someone who can hear every private thought you have. I guess that's why the family found their own ways of keeping him out when they needed to. Personally, I use the same technique the Major did. It seems that your husband is a might squeamish."

I hesitated then realized he was referring to Alice's husband.

"Did you know Jasper?"

He shook his head, "Never had the pleasure. Got the info from Alice. I hear he stood up to Eddie boy."

"Apparently. I guess I had a friend even if I didn't know it at the time."

"Yeah. I know Alice feels bad about the way she acted. Not that I'm speaking up for her. She made her bed she can lay in it. I'm just telling it the way it is. Anyhow, you do have friends. Just remember that."

I nodded and thanked him again noticing again how much he reminded me of Jasper and wondering what had happened to Alice's husband. I remembered him storming out after a particularly heated and vocal argument and no one had talked much about him since then. If only he had stood up for me earlier and more openly maybe I wouldn't have felt so isolated and bullied. Still, I was proud that I had stood my ground even if it had all been for nothing in the end.

I wondered if anyone had caught our conversation, especially when Edward appeared to be watching Garrett closely the rest of the evening but as no one said anything or appeared to act any differently I guessed Garrett knew just how quietly to speak to avoid being overheard. It didn't really make any difference but it would mean a showdown sooner than I planned. Personally, I would have been happy to collect my stuff and walk right now but it would hardly be fair to the others. Maybe I didn't owe them any consideration after the way I and my baby had been treated but that was me, always thinking about others before myself. I decided when I left I would change all that and put myself first for a change if I could. It would be hard to alter the habits of a lifetime but it would be far better for me if I succeeded.

I tried to join in with the chatter and think I got away with it although my mind was still on the strange feeling I had felt earlier in the day. Images of the families, the children with their mother, eyes all aglow with excitement and chattering as they ran from toy to toy or stood to wait impatiently to see Santa ran through my mind and made my heart ache. I tried to imagine myself standing there with my own precious child but it was impossible. Without even knowing what it had been I couldn't put a face to my dream child. If it had been a girl I would imagine her with long dark hair like me and Edward's beautiful face. She would be dressed in a pastel dress and cute little boots and clutching a much loved fluffy toy in one hand. If it had been a boy he would be dressed in jeans and a warm sweater with sneakers and sporting bronzed spiky hair like his father's.

Would he or she have been like us? More human or vampire? The more I thought about it the more my now still heart ached and eventually I had to stop myself. Only once I was alone, away from everyone I knew, would I allow myself the luxury of further grief. For now, I concentrated on Alice's story about their house hunting adventures in France and wondered idly if Garrett would be happy there. He seemed to be a down to earth homespun kind of guy, again like Jasper. How did she always pick such opposites to herself?

Glancing at Edward I saw he was studying me and I knew he was wishing he could hear my thoughts. He smiled a little guiltily and came to sit beside me.

"You look more like your old self Bella. It's wonderful what having family around and the season can do. How about we go back to France with Alice and Garrett after Christmas? We could look for a château. I know you would love it over there. We could try our hand at growing grapes and making wine. Spend our evenings wandering through the streets of a quaint village people watching. There are plenty of opportunities for hunting, lots of wide-open countryside. I'll even teach you French."

I nodded although I wasn't going anywhere with Edward, not next week, next year, or anytime. Our days together were almost through. I had finally accepted I would never forgive him and needed a clean break. It was quite a liberating feeling and I managed a smile which he took as agreement. Poor Edward, if only he knew how his life was going to change. I really hoped he would find himself someone new, someone fresh, with no baggage and a vampire so there would be no repetition of my experience. The fact there would never be a second chance for me either I acknowledged with bitter irony.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Jasper**

Once I was sure that Meg was fast asleep I gave her a little mental nudge to ensure she stayed that way while I decided what to do. The first thing was to discover if the family were indeed in Boston and, if so if Bella was with them and what the situation was between her and Edward. If they were still together and happy and if he had told her that Meg had died then did I have the right to ruin that happiness? Or was I just looking for a convenient excuse to keep Meg to myself?

I guessed there was no point worrying about that until I found out what the situation was and there was only one man who could tell me what I needed to know quickly, Darius. He was sure to know or to be able to find out both discreetly and rapidly. I stepped outside so I didn't risk awakening Meg. I didn't want her to hear anything I was going to say. There were some things she didn't need to know yet, like how close her parents might actually be.

Darius answered quickly which was a relief, he tended to swing between moods when he was readily available and those when it was almost impossible to contact him for weeks or even months at a time.

"Yo, Major. It's been too long since I heard from you. What's up?"

He never wasted time on small talk and he knew I appreciated that.

"I need someone tracing."

"Oh man, is that all? I thought you might have something good for me. OK, who do you want me to find? Tell you what, let me tell you. A certain rather strange Doctor and his family?"

I wasn't surprised, he often knew things he had no right to know.

"So, shock me. Where are they?"

"Oh, I think you already know that. The same place you are, give or take a few miles. Good old Boston, Mass."

"Are you keeping an eye on me, friend?"

"Who said we were friends? Do you honestly think I'd let an intriguing little story like yours slip by me? I'm curious, how's the munchkin doing?"

I hesitated but I wasn't really surprised. Darius seemed to be omnipotent, he had eyes and ears everywhere.

"As well as can be expected."

"With a reprobate like you taking care of her, you mean. I wondered how long it would take before you decided to get the low-down on the Cullens. Were you expecting that Swan girl to come looking for you and your little friend? Or did you surmise that the low life Eddie told her that her kid was dead? Actually, he sweated for a while, wondering what the wolves did with the body. He never suspected you, but then I guess he expected to smell your scent around the house. I was amazed at first that the Quileutes didn't split on you but then I heard Johnny H sent word to keep mouths shut. I guess he was curious, either that or he just wanted the guardian's noses well out of vampire business."

"Is that it? Or are you actually going to tell me what I want to know?"

"Hold your god damn horses, Major. I don't get to chat very often. That girl was about two hundred feet from you and the little one in that mall at one point. I think she sensed something just like the munchkin. She's spending the festive season pretending to play happy families with Doc Death, his wife, your crazy ex, and her new beau, the rebel Garrett. I bet you never saw that coming, now did you?"

So Alice had found herself a new mate? Well good for her. Good luck to him too, he was going to need it and I knew that from personal experience. I was thinking fast. I didn't want a meeting with Alice or anyone else in the family but I needed a way of contacting Bella. I needed to know what the real situation was. Darius had said she was playing happy families but what did he mean by that?

"How happy is happy?"

"All rainbows and unicorns as far as Edward is concerned but I have a very strong feeling that Bella is getting ready to bolt. She doesn't hold her husband in very high regard. I think he fouled his nest once too often over that kid. I wonder what would happen if she found out he'd dumped their kid on the porch in the dark to be snatched by the wolves? Can't wait to see him try to talk his way out of that tight corner."

"OK. Then I guess I'll be needing another favor, Darius."

"So long as it doesn't involve contacting the veggies directly. I'd hate to catch something. Bunnies and squirrels really aren't my style. Besides, Carlisle never has forgiven me for telling him what I thought about his friendship with the Volturi fuckers."

"How about Garrett? Are you and he on speaking terms?"

"We've been known to exchange a few insults from time to time."

"I'm pleased to hear it. See if you can persuade him to speak to me. You've got my number. I can't risk a face to face meeting, someone might cotton on."

"You mean Alice might get a sniff of your designer aftershave, big guy. Leave it with me. How urgent is this?"

"I'll be waiting to hear from him."

"Oh right. No pressure then. Leave it with me."

I went back inside and took my place on the couch after building up the fire once more. Megan was dreaming and by the smile on her face, it was a good one. She was content and happy and I hoped my actions wouldn't jeopardize that. I decided not to tell Meg anything until I knew more. Getting her hopes up and then dashing them would be worse than leaving her in ignorant bliss.

**Garrett**

When I got a text from Darius I was intrigued. I hadn't heard from him in a coon's age and couldn't imagine what he wanted. Maybe he had heard I was dating Alice Cullen. He was no fan of the family so he probably had a few things to say although it wasn't really his style to stick his nose in. Which meant maybe he heard something I might be interested in. Either way, I decided to excuse myself and find out but I didn't want Alice asking awkward questions so I told her I wanted an hour or so to get her a surprise. She loved surprises so she wouldn't ask any questions.

Of course, that meant I would have to think of something that wouldn't break the bank. It was hard having a girl who likes expensive stuff. I wasn't used to that and it had come as something of a shock. I tended to live hand to mouth and steal what I needed but the Cullens frowned upon such action and I was trying to make a good impression.

I drove to the closest mall and parked up in the only space that was left. What was it with all these people rushing around like headless chickens? Anyone would think it was the end of the world!

I took out my phone and called the number Darius had left for me.

"I'm guessing this isn't a festive call just to wish me a Merry Christmas, pal? So, where's the fire?"

I listened as he explained about the call he'd received from the Major. Funny that Bella and I had been talking about the guy only a few hours ago.

"Do you know what he wants?"

"I think I'd rather leave him to explain. Of course, it's up to you if you want to call him. My involvement stops right here."

"Is it going to cause me problems? I mean he's not looking to take Alice back, is he? I really don't want to get into anything physical with him unless I have to."

"Wise decision. I know who my money would be on, but no. I don't think it's got anything to do with Alice. Not directly anyhow.

I was relieved, although my feelings were a little dented by Darius' words. After all, I was no mean fighter myself but I guess if I was honest I didn't really fancy my chances against the Major. What man in his right mind would? I was curious though. I mean, I didn't even know the guy and as far as I was aware I'd never trodden on his toes. Surely though if I was hip-deep in crap Darius woulda warned me, wouldn't he?

I called the number Darius had given me for the Major with some trepidation and was relieved when he answered sounding as nervous as I felt.

"Thanks for calling, Garrett. I know we've never been introduced and I appreciate it. I need a favor."

I frowned, he needed a favor from me?

"OK. Let's hear it."

"I understand you're staying at the Cullen place right now with Bella and Edward."

"Oh, right. Yeah. Alice and I have got something going but I understood you two were ancient history."

"We are. It's Bella I'm interested in talking about. I need to know how she's doing."

I was baffled by the direction this conversation was taking.

"Well, you know she had a really hard time what with almost dying and then losing her baby and her dad. I guess she's doing as well as can be expected. Look, wouldn't you be better off talking to Esme or Alice?"

He ignored my question.

"How much has Alice told you?"

"Enough to know you all gave Bella a really bad time. It's no wonder she's still so screwed up."

"Screwed up? But she's still with Edward."

I hesitated, unsure how far to open up to the guy without knowing where this was leading.

"Look, Major. I don't want to appear difficult but just what the fuck do you want? If it's to apologize well, that horse bolted long ago."

"I'm not in a position to tell you, Garrett. Let's just say I want to help if I can but in order to do so I need to know what Edward told her and the situation between the two of them."

"Well, I have to tell you that I'm really not comfortable telling tales about someone I hardly know. Especially when the person asking is also a stranger."

"I understand. Just tell me as much as you're comfortable with."

That gave me plenty of leeway so I proceeded cautiously.

"I don't know how much you already know but I can tell you that she lost the child she was carrying in an accident and that Edward changed her to save her life. She had a really hard time from all accounts and still is."

"Did he tell her what happened?"

Now that was an ambiguous question, tell her about what?

"If you mean about the accident and his actions then sure. I guess it was hard for him to have to admit he couldn't save the baby too although I know no one shed any tears over that. Sensitive fuckers aren't you?"

There was a long silence and I knew he'd discovered whatever he wanted to know. Then eventually he spoke again as if having made a very difficult decision.

"Garrett. I need to speak to Bella in private. Would you be willing to pass on a message to her without telling anyone else?"

"Does that include Alice? Only, I don't much like keeping secrets from her. As it is I had to lie to make this call."

"And I bet it's gonna cost you plenty. Where are you? At the mall? I'd suggest the latest Chanel purse."

"I'm sure you would but money doesn't grow on trees, Major."

"And I guess you wouldn't accept something from me as a thank you for talking to me?"

"You got that right, I'll fund my own gifts. Say I agree, is this conversation going to make her feel better, or just you?"

"Both of us I hope but I think she'll want to hear what I have to say if that helps."

I thought about this, running through what I knew about Bella's situation and then a light bulb flickered on as the penny finally dropped. I could be a little slow on the uptake from time to time. I was never any good at cryptic puzzles.

"You know what happened that night, don't you? Were you there? Did you see the wolves take the body? Why didn't you say anything? Do you know how hard it's been for her not knowing? I knew you were tough but you really are one selfish son of a bitch."

"Before you go running your mouth off just ask yourself what Edward would have done if he'd been left with the baby."

I thought about that. Did it really matter? The infant was dead, what more could he do? Was the Major suggesting he try to resuscitate it? Turn it into an immortal child? That would have been highly dangerous, not to mention sick. Then I reran his question in my head. What would Edward have done if he'd been left with the baby, not the body?

"Fuck me. But if it had survived why did he leave it? Are you saying he abandoned it alive? That he left it to die? Whoa, then I guess it's a good thing the wolves were there, but why would they save a hybrid? Or did they kill it? Or allow it to die? No wonder he told Bella it had died. Better that than admitting he was the one who left it to die. I don't see how telling Bella this will help her though. I mean I know she's well…"

I was about to let slip that Bella was planning on leaving Edward and I had no right to give away her secret decision.

He didn't answer any of my questions, just carried on as if I hadn't spoken.

"I have no right to ask this but I need you to trust me when I tell you that whatever I tell Bella can only help."

"Well, you're right about one thing, you don't have the right. I'm not sure I want any part of this. Best I can offer you is that I'll consider what you've said and make up my own mind what to do. You can give me a number but whether I pass it on to Bella you'll have to leave up to me. I'm making no promises. In return, I want a promise from you that you'll back off and wait to hear from me."

"You have my word. Just don't leave me hanging too long. There's a lot at stake Garrett."

"Sure."

I hung up and went inside to look for the Chanel purse. He should know what would please Alice, he was married to her for long enough. Shit! I should have asked him to sign the divorce papers. Well, if I called him back maybe I would but it was a big if. I wasn't sure I trusted his motives but why would he try to contact Bella after so long if he didn't have something worth saying and even if it was only to tell her that her baby had been rescued by the wolves or had died I guess it was better than the torture of not knowing. The question that kept running through my mind was, why now? After all this time?

I was still undecided as I drove back to the house knowing I couldn't leave him waiting too long although a few more hours or days was hardly much in the scheme of things. He'd already waited more than two years.

I thought back to my purchase and winced, he hadn't been wrong. I should have taken him up on his offer, it had cost an arm and both legs. I was really hoping those investments I'd made on Alice's advice would come in soon. After all, she wanted to get married and that was going to cost a pretty packet. My Alice didn't do anything by halves.

**Many thanks for all your kind reviews. I'm glad the story is entertaining so many of you. Seasons greetings. Jules xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten **

**Jasper**

That was possibly the hardest thing I had ever done. I hated asking a stranger for a favor but I had to find out for sure what the situation was with Bella these days and Garrett had told me enough to make me think I was right to move now.

He may have thought he had been circumspect but it was easy to read between the lines. Bella and Edward weren't making much of a go of it so whatever I did it could hardly cause any more trouble between them. If she had been happy and content I would have left things as they were a while longer. The fact that they weren't made it easier to go forward.

I still wasn't quite sure exactly what to tell Bella but she had a right to the truth. Whether she would understand my motives for keeping her daughter a secret for so long or forgive me for my decision I had no way of knowing, only that it was the right thing to do.

Meg hadn't mentioned our conversation last night when she got up. She had a wash and breakfast then we went outside to make our snow creatures. She had decided snowmen were boring unless they had a pet so our snowman was to have a pet dog complete with collar and blanket to keep him warm. She seemed to think that there was nothing I couldn't do and I gave it my best shot but the dog Scruffy, named by her, looked like he needed remedial surgery on his rear legs. Meg was happy though, so I was satisfied.

Then we went inside for her to warm up, or at least that was the plan, but my little imp ambushed me with the snowballs she had been secretly making while I collected a scarf and hat for the snowman and a carrot and two pieces of charcoal to give him some features.

I aimed to miss her most of the time with my missiles, slipping on the snow and falling on my butt at which point she ran over and collapsed onto my chest in a fit of giggles.

"You looked so funny, poppa. Did you hurt your bottom?"

I scrambled up rubbing my ass and pretending to limp along before scooping her up and running inside where I threatened to put her in the dryer to warm up but we compromised on a warm bath while I prepared her lunch.

We left the door open as usual and chatted as she splashed the bubbles around and then sang 'Jingle Bells'. For such a young child she had a very pretty voice and I stopped to listen for a minute. How could Edward have deliberately denied himself all this? He had no idea what he would miss when he tried to deny her existence and then abandoned his baby on the porch that night in the cold.

I was about to retrieve her from the tub before she wrinkled like a prune when I heard a buzz. I'd received a new text. Grabbing my phone I checked, relieved when I saw it was the message I had been waiting for. Garrett agreed to give my message and number to Bella. I felt weak with a mixture of relief and fear. Now I had to wait for Bella to call if she would. Even if she wanted to it wouldn't be easy to get privacy, not in a house full of vampires and with Edward trying to snoop inside Garrett's mind. I thought Alice would have taught Garrett the same tricks she taught me to keep him out but one slip and it would be all up. He would never agree to allow Bella to meet me, especially not alone and there was no way I was going to let him anywhere near Meg.

**Bella**

I had thought it would be easier to keep up a front now I had decided my course of action but I found being constantly cheerful very wearing. Alice did her best to protect me from the worst of the festive merriment telling the others she wanted some girl time with me when Edward tried to drag me outside to make up the giant illuminated fake Santas and snowmen that Esme had purchased. I thought they were out of place here among all these adults. They were the kind of thing children would have loved but she was determined to keep the festive spirit alive and in our faces.

I was relieved when Alice left me up in the attic which she had appropriated as her personal space using the excuse that she needed to go wrap up Garrett's presents. It was obvious that she was deeply in love with him and I hoped he would make her happy, someone should have the romance and warmth that I had lost.

Finding that she had thoughtfully left me a couple of books I picked one up and began to read. It was a historical romance based in the regency period in England. Not exactly the Brontes or Jane Austen but it would allow me to slip away from reality for a while.

A soft knock on the door half an hour later interrupted me and I frowned. Alice never knocked and Edward had already shouted up to tell me that he was driving into Boston with Esme and Carlisle to pick up some more lights and batteries. I dreaded to ask what the batteries were for and decided I really didn't want to know.

"Come in, it's open."

Garrett popped his head around the door looking a little furtive. Oh no, please don't tell me he's come to make a move on me. I had thought he was just being friendly earlier but I could have been mistaken and I really didn't want to have to refuse his advances or upset Alice by asking her to speak to him.

"I.. Would it be OK to speak to you, Bella? In private, I mean. Can I come in?"

I nodded somewhat reluctantly and put my book down.

"Sure. No, Alice?"

He looked even more uncomfortable now and I tensed as he perched on the window sill and glanced out at the still falling snow.

"Look, I'm really not good at all this cloak and dagger stuff, not my style, contrary to what you might have heard."

I couldn't help but smile a little. Edward had woven yarns about Garret's past that I wasn't at all sure were true.

"So you weren't a spy for the colonists? It wasn't you who locked the customs officials on the Liberty and started the whole revolution off?"

He grinned, "Well, I guess some of it might be true, but a spy is too strong a word. I was just a guy with a grievance. I never did like being told what I could do or when and the British just pushed us a bit too far."

"OK, a man of principles. Spit it out. What did you come up here to say that's so clandestine?"

Still, he hesitated and I frowned. He didn't strike me as a guy who found it difficult to speak his mind.

Then he nodded and squared his shoulders.

"Before I get into it. I just want you to know that I neither condone nor condemn the message. What you decide to do about it is entirely up to you and I'm more than willing to be your messenger boy if that would help."

Now I was curious. Message? What was he on about?

"OK. Duly noted."

"Right. Well, I guess I should also say that I'm no acquaintance of the Major. In fact, today was the first time we'd ever spoken together."

I stared at him incredulously. All this discomfort was due to a conversation Garrett had had with Jasper?

"You've seen Jasper? Don't you think you should be telling Alice this? Not me."

He shook his head, "Nope, at least not just yet. According to him, it has nothing to do with her. He asked me if I would speak to you on his behalf. Ask you if you'd be willing to meet and talk to him in private."

I tried to make sense of this.

"Jasper wants to speak to me in private? Why? Hang on a minute, is this his way of apologizing for the way he acted because it's way too late for that."

He finally smiled, "That's more or less what I told him, but no. I think, well I know, he has something he wants to tell you. Now I don't know the details but I wanted to give you time to think about it. From the little he did say, and it wasn't much, I think maybe you should talk to him. At the same time, I think it only fair to warn you that the things he has to tell you will change the way you look at certain events, certain people, even."

I laughed sensing how sincere he was.

"Are you sure you weren't a spy? Only that was the most cryptic warning I've ever heard, Garrett.

He returned my grin, "I guess it was at that but I don't know what else to say to you. Be very sure you need answers to questions you probably haven't even dared to probe too deeply because if you do meet him I'm guessing your world will be pitched on its head."

Certain thoughts, more like suspicions, began to settle like ice in my chest.

"You mean he knows more about what happened two years ago than I do and he's finally decided to tell me? Why? Why now, Garrett?"

He shrugged, "I really don't know, Bella. I wish I did. I wish he hadn't dragged me into this but he did and I'm doing what I think is right. The rest is up to you girl."

I sighed, not sure Garrett thought this was a good idea but I was grateful he had given me the option to decide. Whatever Jasper had to say couldn't change what happened two years ago but it might just answer a few of the questions I had. Questions that Edward had been unable or unwilling to answer. I had thought there was no other witness to the events of that terrible day but it seemed I was wrong unless, of course, Jasper had discovered what the guardians had done and decided I should be told. Why he hadn't called me direct or come to the house I wasn't quite sure but then again his departure hasn't been under the best of circumstances and I wasn't at all sure he would be afforded a warm or even cordial reception if he were to turn up on the doorstep.

"I guess I don't have any choice. I need answers and so far he's the only one offering them. I think I should at least talk to him. Did he tell you how I was to get in touch?"

Garrett fished around in his pocket and took out a folded piece of paper which he held out to me.

"I think it's best if I don't know any more Bella. What I don't know if I can't let slip to Edward. I just think if you're going to do this then you get it over with as quickly as possible. Secrets have a way of getting out pretty quick, especially when there's a mind reader in the house. Of course, if you want my help or support that's a whole different story, You just let me know. In the meantime, I'm gonna keep well outta Edward's way and I suggest you do the same unless you decide to tell him everything but I don't think you wanna do that, now do you?"

I shook my head, "No, I don't think I do. Thanks, Garrett. If I need help, it's nice to know I have someone I can turn to."

He nodded, letting go of the paper only reluctantly then hesitated and walked slowly out of the room leaving me alone with thoughts tumbling around in my head.

I unfolded the slip of paper which contained only a cell phone number and stared at it. What have you got to tell me that is so important? So secret? And why now? Where have you been all this time, Jasper?

I didn't like all the secrecy but I was desperate so I checked out the window and saw to my relief that the cars were still missing so apart from Garrett and Alice, both of whom I could trust to keep quiet, the house should be empty. Now seemed as good a time as any to call so I picked up my phone and slowly punched in the number hesitating over the final digit for a fraction of a second then waited as it rang.

Jasper's voice sounded so familiar when I heard it that memories flooded back. The first time I had seen him when he looked so uptight, almost afraid in the school cafeteria. His calm and protective aura when he and Alice took me to Phoenix, away from James. His smile when he saw Alice back safely from Volterra. How handsome he had looked dancing with Alice at my wedding. Then the fearful expression when I told them all that I was keeping the baby and anger when he left after refusing Edward's plea to force me to accept that what I was intent on doing was crazy and dangerous. I guess I owed him big time for standing his ground. His gift seemed to be one of very few that could reach through my shield so he could have acquiesced and there would have been nothing I could do about it.

"Bella. Thank you for deciding to call, I had no right to expect you to."

"No, you didn't but you have information that I want or so Garrett tells me."

He sighed and although I was no empath I could feel his pain.

"I do, along with my apologies for waiting so long. It's not the sort of thing I can discuss over the phone so I was wondering if you would agree to meet me."

"I don't know Jasper. Garrett said you wanted to speak to me in private and that won't be easy to arrange this close to Christmas."

"I understand that and I wouldn't have asked if I didn't think it was very important. I'm not far from you. I wondered if you could get away for an hour or two. I could be at Castle Hill tomorrow. There's an old fashioned Christmas event there from 10 am."

"Where's that?"

"On the Crane Estate in Ipswich. It's not more than half an hour drive from where you are. I promise not to keep you too long but I really think you'll want to hear me out."

He was right, I did want to hear what he had to say so I agreed, albeit reluctantly, to meet him there at 10 am the next day. All I had to do then was to think of a good excuse for Edward. Maybe if he thought I was showing an interest in the season and the future he would be content to let me go off for a couple of hours. If not, then to hell with it. I would take the car and go anyhow. Worrying about his feelings was the last thing I cared about any more. I was thinking of myself for a change and proud of it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Jasper**

Part one of my plan was now in operation, my next problem was Meg. I couldn't leave her here while I met with Bella but it was far too early to contemplate introducing the two. I would have to find somewhere safe to leave Meg for a couple of hours, probably less. In having decided on somewhere easy for Bella to get to I had made it difficult for myself but that couldn't be helped. I didn't want her knowing where I was based until I knew exactly what the situation was.

Meg was sensitive to moods and she knew I was nervous, although she had no idea why and when I told her that I had a meeting the following morning in Ipswich and thought under the circumstances with the weather as it was that we should travel there today and stay over in a hotel you would think I'd told her that Santa was coming early. She was so excited and went off happily to pack an overnight bag while I rang around to find a hotel that could arrange child care for a couple of hours. It wasn't easy or cheap, especially so close to Christmas but if there was one thing I had learned from my time in the Cullen family it was that money talks and if you have enough you could always get what you wanted.

After lunch, we set off once more although I wondered if we would get the truck back to the house the following day or, at the latest, Christmas Eve. If not, I could see me abandoning it and carrying Meg on my shoulders. I was determined to celebrate Christmas in our own place by the log fire with Meg's presents all around her.

She sat strapped in her seat looking out at the banks of snowdrifts that were building, narrowing our track down despite my efforts to clear the snow earlier.

"Will we get back poppa? Or will we have to spend Christmas at the hotel? Will Santa know where to bring my presents?"

"Sure he will but I'll make sure we get home. The fairy on top of the tree would be mighty lonely if we left her all on her own Christmas day."

She nodded, happy with my reply, and went back to drawing on the tray I'd bought her to hold her sketchbook and colored pens in the truck.

"What are you drawing?"

"It's a surprise poppa. No peeking till it's finished. Will we be eating in a restaurant again? Can I have anything I want this time?"

"We'll see. Let's get there first and see what's on the menu. Tomorrow afternoon I have a surprise for you but first I have to go out and the hotel is sending someone up to our room to look after you, just for a couple of hours, so I need you to be really good Megan."

She looked up and our eyes locked in the rear mirror,

"I will poppa. I know how to be good. Will she play with me?"

"Sure. I packed your snap cards and snakes and ladders."

"Yeah! Can we play this evening?"

I grinned, "Don't push it girl. Remember Santa's still watching."

She giggled then went back to her drawing and I resumed making my plan for the following morning. I had determined to find out how unhappy Bella really was with her present situation. I still didn't like the idea of putting Meg within reach of the man who had left her for dead even if he was her father. Only if I was sure Bella still felt the same way about her baby would I move on to the next step. I wasn't sure how much I would tell her at our first meeting. Enough that she could see I was sincere about wanting to tell her what I knew even if I didn't tell her all of it.

The hotel was much grander than I would ever have used under normal circumstances but Megan's eyes almost popped out of her head when the valet took the car keys and the concierge relieved me of our bags at the door. She was itching to get a better look at the illuminated moving sculpture in the courtyard but it was cold and getting dark so I persuaded her to leave that for the following day.

I'd booked a deluxe room just for the hell of it and Meg ran around checking everything out noting the sodas in the mini-fridge and the huge king size bed which I knew she would insist on using rather than the roll away bed I had also booked. The bathroom was an immediate hit with its large tub, selection of toiletries and huge fluffy bathrobes although they would drown her. I didn't think it would be long before she was sampling these particular facilities.

However, I had underestimated her need to sample the delights of the restaurant so we both freshened up with her giving a lingering look at the tub. Putting Milly the monkey on the bed to wait for our return she took my hand and with Rudolph clutched firmly in the other we went down in the elevator to the restaurant which was met with equal awe.

The restaurant, however, did not continue to please my critical companion. Everything on the menu was way too sophisticated for Meg's taste but we were able to arrange for the chef to supply her with one of the aged burgers and thick-cut fries minus anything that looked suspicious to her, meaning all the sides except some lettuce and they even magicked up some ketchup while I played with my grilled pork chop losing my goats cheese grits to Meg once she had sampled them. The desserts met with more enthusiasm as soon as she saw there was warm chocolate cake and washed it all down with a diet soda.

After half an hour in the tub and the use of every available bath product, Meg was finally ready for bed but first, we sat by the patio doors looking out at the canal. She had insisted on wearing one of the bathrobes and I had to carry her through or risk her breaking a leg on the miles of excess material. I actually tripped over the dragging belt myself and almost hit my head on the wall which made her giggle uncontrollably.

I told her a story that I invented on the spur of the moment about a little boy who lived in an abandoned barge on the canal and who fished for his dinner and begged for pennies from passing boats.

"Why did he do that poppa?"

"Well, he didn't have anyone to look after him. He was all alone except for a scruffy little dog who had appeared one day and decided to stay with him."

"That's sad. What happened to his mommy and daddy?"

"He didn't know. He'd been on his own as long as he could remember then one night he saw a falling star and made a wish."

"What did he wish for?"

"He wished for someone to love him. For a home with a fire and a basket for his little dog and you know what happened?"

She shook her head, looking at me with huge eyes.

"Well, he didn't know it but it was Christmas eve and a couple were walking along the canal when they saw him sitting there cuddling his dog. They had made a wish too. For a little boy they could call their own and love like a son."

"Did they take him home?"

"Not right then. They walked on a little and met a Santa on his way home, one of those who help the real Santa out in the stores. He stopped them and said that the real Santa had heard them and told them what the little boy had wished for so they went back and offered the little boy a home but he wouldn't go without his dog."

Her eyes were even wider by now.

"Did they take the little dog too? They didn't leave him all on his own for Christmas did they poppa?"

"Of course not. They took the little boy who was called Billy and his dog home and gave both of them a hot bath and dinner then showed Billy to his new bedroom and guess what."

"What?"

"His window overlooked the canal so he didn't feel so far away from all he knew and they found a bundle of blankets to make a bed for Scruffy on the floor at the bottom of Billy's bed."

Meg smiled sleepily, she loved HEA endings and I carried her to the huge bed lying down beside her and letting her play with my hair as she fell asleep. It was always tangled next morning when she did that but I didn't care. It gave her comfort and that was worth the pain of de-tangling it. I knew how much I was risking by telling Bella about her daughter.

All of this. The only unconditional love I had felt since becoming a vampire but I still knew it was the right thing to do.

The next morning we had breakfast in our room and then I got ready to leave. I had slipped a change of clothes and toiletries into a bag while Meg was busy, planning on using the spa facilities in the hotel to rid myself of any of her scent. I was taking no chances.

The babysitter arrived promptly, a middle-aged woman with a warm smile and a relaxed attitude who promised to show Meg the sculpture after obtaining my permission to take her out of the room.

"I'll be back by lunchtime but if Meg gets hungry then please order her something from room service."

"Of course Mr Whitlock. Now, don't you worry. Megan and I are going to have a lovely time. I see she likes to draw. So do I and I just happen to have some colored card and craft bits with me so we can make Christmas things while you're gone."

Meg beamed on hearing this and I knew Mrs Jones, 'Please call me Mary', had a new fan.

After using the showers in the spa I took a cab to Castle Hill, arriving about ten minutes before our agreed time and stood to wait by the entrance for Bella to arrive.

A part of me wanted to call the cab back and make a run for it but I waited until I recognized her walking from the parking lot looking around for me. She had been a shy rather reserved human but she had blossomed as a vampire. Despite her aura of sadness and the tormented look in her eyes, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. It was a shock to realize that, I'd never really looked at her before, not as a woman, only as Edward's girlfriend.

I felt her sense my presence before she spotted me. She was nervous and still angry with me. I could hardly blame her, the last time she'd seen me I had been walking out on her, leaving her to her fate.

She approached without smiling and spoke my name coldly.

"Jasper."

"Bella. Thank you for coming. Shall we go inside? Might as well take a look while we're here. I understand it is quite spectacular."

She shrugged, "If you want. We can talk as we walk."

I nodded and we followed the crowd inside but I don't think either of us actually took much notice of our surroundings beautiful though they might have been.

After a few minutes of silence, she turned slightly.

"Well, what do you want to tell me?"

"Firstly. Will you tell me what you know. What Edward told you."

"What he told me? Or what I know? I don't know anything. Edward told me that after the accident. After I slipped down the stairs during our argument I lost the baby and he had to turn me to save my life. He told me that our baby was dead and that he put it somewhere safe while he attended to me and when he finally went back to do what was necessary that the body was gone. That the wolves had taken it. Is that the truth or do you know differently? Have you spoken to Jake or the wolves? Do you know where they buried my baby?"

Well, it was crunch time. We were here and now it was time to begin talking.

"Do you believe what Edward told you?"

She shook her head without even stopping to think about the answer.

"No, because I don't understand why he would do what he said or why the wolves would want to take a body, my baby's body. None of it makes any sense."

"If you think he lied, why did you stay?"

She scowled at me.

"I thought you asked me here to tell me something not question me. I don't think it's any of your business why I stayed. I was frightened and lost. a newborn who needed help and after that, well I hoped maybe one day Edward would explain."

"He'll never tell you anything different Bella. He can't. He doesn't know the answers to your questions. Why didn't you go find Jake and ask him yourself?"

"He wouldn't tell me. He hates me for marrying Edward. If the wolves took my baby it was to make me suffer more. Why would he tell me anything?"

"Fair enough. Bella, Edward abandoned your baby out in the cold before going

back inside to look after you. I don't know if your accident was an accident or if he engineered it but either way, he was happy that it solved his problem. I think he genuinely loved you, Bella. Maybe he still does, I don't know, but he lied about what he did."

"He did what? Was it… I mean I don't believe it was a monster. I will never believe that, so why treat it like one? And why did the wolves take it? Did they give it a decent burial? Please tell me they didn't burn it or preserve it as some kind of trophy. I can't believe Jake would allow them to do that. I won't."

"Well, on this occasion you'd be correct. They didn't."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I was there, Bella. The wolves didn't take your baby away. I did."

Her eyes widened in shock and anger flashed in them making her look like the dangerous predator that she now was.

"You did? You stole my baby and you've kept quiet for two years? Why? You bastard."

The crack as the palm of her hand connected with the side of my face made heads turn and I was conscious that we were making a scene.

"Bella. There's much I have to explain but not here and not now. I have to go. I have another urgent appointment. Please meet me tomorrow at the zoo around the same time."

"What? Why the hell should I agree to meet you again after what you just said? How could you leave me to suffer in silence all this time? Did the others know? Does Alice?"

I shook my head aware that people were moving closer to eavesdrop on what was obviously a tense situation.

"You're the only person besides Jake who knows I was there."

"As far as I'm concerned, you can go to hell Jasper Hale and may you burn there for all eternity. It's just what you deserve."

I didn't have the time to argue with her and telling her the rest right now was not going to work.

Instead, I stared at her coldly.

"I'm sure I will but if you want to know the rest then you'll be there tomorrow. If you don't come then that's it. There will be no second chance."

I turned and walked down the hill, the feel of her palm still on my cheek which had been sensitive ever since Jake's attack. I didn't blame her for her reaction but I had hoped things might have gone a little better. Despite what I said she would get a second chance if she didn't turn up. It had been a spur of the moment comment, said in anger. I was angry because I could see how much my words had hurt her. How she was suffering even now, more than two years after the events.

Now I had to find a way to speak to Meg and brace myself to lose her because after Bella's reaction today I doubted she would feel disposed to allow me to continue as a presence in Meg's life. This Christmas was turning out to be the worst I had endured for a very long time but I would hide my own feelings from Meg. She deserved all the love and joy I could give her. The cold realities of life were for the future.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Bella**

Jasper was gone before I could stop him and he knew how to make sure he wasn't followed. I stood staring after him my mind in a whirl. All this time Jasper was the one who had spirited my baby's body away and kept silent? And he still hasn't explained why or where he had put it. He had said Jake was there, that Jake saw what happened. Had they fought? I remembered the shock on seeing fresh scars on Jasper's face, The scars caused by the claws of a guardian wolf, the only creature powerful enough to slash through vampire flesh. Had the two fought? Surely Edward would have heard that even focused on saving me as he was? I knew Jake was still alive, Carlisle had told me as much, so they couldn't have fought. If they had then one would be dead. Jasper was the most powerful and dangerous warrior in the vampire world so how was it that Jake had been able to get close enough to cause the damage I had seen? None of this made any sense. It seemed I now had more, not less, questions.

As I drove back to the house having grabbed a couple of souvenirs to show for my trip out I found myself rubbing my fingers together where I had felt the raised welts against his skin. I remembered him showing me the scars on his arms from his time as Maria's trainer of newborns. They had been very faint at the time but I was sure now I would be able to see them much more clearly, just as I had seen the scars that disfigured his face and ran down his neck disappearing below his collar.

He was right of course, I would meet him the following day because only he could answer my questions but next time I would not let him escape without telling me everything I wanted to know. I would have somewhere to go to say goodbye to my precious child, a grave to put flowers on.

Jasper would never have destroyed the body, he knew that would destroy me and even today I had sensed that he cared. Even though he had waited so long he cared about me, about my feelings. I found myself hating him and still trying to find excuses for his actions. Edward had told me so many times how dangerous and evil Jasper really was yet he had only ever been kind and thoughtful to me. I sensed that whatever he had done that fateful day had been done to protect me. To protect what I had held most dear.

Keeping myself together wasn't going to be easy for the next few hours and I suddenly knew I couldn't face the family, Edward especially. I pulled over to the side of the road and called the house, relieved when it was Alice who answered.

"Is everything OK, Bella? We thought you'd be back by now. Where have you been?"

"I had some stuff to do, Alice. I still do, so I won't be home for a while, maybe not until tomorrow."

"What? You can't just disappear, Bella. We're waiting for you so we can do the festive switch on. Whatever you've decided I'm behind you one hundred per cent but you said you'd see Christmas through first. Come on, drive home now."

"I can't, Alice. I need some time alone to think. I'm going to find a place to stay overnight."

I heard her sigh and whisper something to someone before asking me to wait.

A few moments later she spoke again more quickly and far more quietly.

"Bella, the others are in the garden. Luckily only Garrett heard us. Edward is suspicious, he senses something is going on. If you're determined to hole up somewhere tonight then I suggest you dump the car and grab a cab or a bus."

"Why?"

"Because, my dear, the car has a tracker fitted. Edward knows you were at Castle Hill today. He thought it was sweet that you decided to immerse yourself in a little history. I think there was more to it but no one's talking and I'm keeping my theories to myself. So you see, when he discovers you aren't coming home he's going to track the car's whereabouts and then you'll find him knocking on your door. It would be a good idea not to use your credit card either or leave any kind of paper trail although I doubt he has any way of tracing you really quickly. You need to sort yourself out fast before the family implodes. Or are you still making us pay for the way we treated you? Not that I would blame you if you were."

"Thank you for the heads up. I'll send Edward a text then switch off my cell phone. I promise to get in touch tomorrow sometime."

"You do realize it's Christmas Eve tomorrow don't you, Bella? You really should let us know if you aren't going to be back. Edward is going to be so angry and upset. I think Garrett and I might take a long walk this evening. A very long walk. Good luck, whatever you're up to."

I was grateful that Alice had warned me about the car tracker, I would never have thought of that or by association my phone.

I found a parking lot and pulled up in one of the furthest bays buying a ticket for twenty-four hours then strolled downtown and found a small hotel renting a room for one night. Luckily I had a couple of small bags from my earlier purchases which allayed any suspicions. I knew a lone female renting a room with no baggage might appear suspicious to a desk clerk. The room was basic but clean enough although the noise from the nearby road was quite loud even with all the windows shut.

I threw myself onto the bed and lay back closing my eyes and trying to organize my thoughts. I wanted to be clear in my mind when I met Jasper at the zoo. It was a strange place to arrange a meeting but I guess it would be busy and anonymous. If he messed me around I might throw him to the lions and watch him fight himself out of that situation without alerting the humans to his true nature. Shame the zoo didn't hold a pack of guardian wolves, now that would have been tempting!

**Jasper**

I was tempted to grab Meg and run when I got back to the hotel but one look at her smiling face as she ran to greet me told me all I needed to know. She trusted me and to deny her the chance of meeting the mother she so longed for would be a complete betrayal of that trust.

I swung her up into my arms as Mary prepared to leave.

"I was about to order lunch for Megan, Mr Whitlock. I could do so before I leave if you wish. We've had a lovely morning and I know Meg has lots to tell you."

"Thank you."

"It was my pleasure. She's a wonderful little girl. Well, goodbye Meg, goodbye Mr Whitlock."

Once she was gone Meg showed me proudly all the things they had done and I wondered at how busy they had been. There was a home-made Christmas card for me from Meg which she showed me she had signed all by herself in red crayon. She could read simple books already but writing was taking her longer so I was touched that she had worked hard on writing 'To poppa Love Megan.'

There was a snowman made from cotton balls and bits of felt to hang on the tree back home and another made from a plastic jar which, as she explained to me, we had to fill with the peppermint balls she and Mary had made.

"They weren't dry and you can't put them into the jar sticky so Mary said I should leave them on the tray to dry off and that you could help me put them in later. They're really yummy, poppa. Mary let me try one."

"Just one?"

She giggled, "Well, maybe two. Do you want to try one?"

I was about to pull a face but nodded instead and braced myself for the taste. The sweet wasn't quite dry but it didn't taste as disgusting as I had expected.

Dragging me over to the door she insisted we go down to look at Celeste.

"That's the name of the sculpture. Mary took me to see it and told me all about it. We have to see it lit up tonight, poppa, it sounds beautiful. It's called Steampunk. Isn't that a silly name? And it's made from reclaimed bits. I wish I was clever like that but Mary says because we used old jars and made our own sweets and decorations that we are reclaimers. Do you think I'm a steampunk?"

I laughed, "You can be anything you want to be, little one, even a steampunk."

She giggled then, as she often did, abruptly changed the subject.

"I'm hungry poppa. can we go out to lunch? Please? I'd like a pizza and they don't do those at the hotel. Their food is all messed up and yucky."

I agreed readily enough. The hotel restaurant was a little ostentatious for me too but as we left the desk clerk called me over.

"Mr Whitlock. I just wanted to check that the child care was up to standard. I'm sorry we had to bring in a substitute but our usual agency was, unfortunately, unable to meet our needs, due to sickness I believe"

"Yes, everything was fine. Thank you."

As we walked towards the city center I detected the hand of my friend Darius at work. Maybe he was helping out by supplying someone who would ask no questions if Megan slipped up and showed one of her unusual traits. I would call him later and thank him. For now, I had to find a way of broaching the subject of her mother with Megan.

Finding a small diner in a quieter area I was able to get a booth giving us a little privacy. We ordered, a salad for me that I knew Megan would pick at, and a pizza and fries for her and waited for the server to return with the drinks before beginning but Megan beat me to it.

"Poppa. Do you remember telling me the story about falling stars?"

I was taken aback but recovered quickly.

"Yes, I remember, Why?"

"I told Mary the story and she told me that if you see a falling star you should make a wish because they're lucky and your wish might come true."

"Just like the little boy"

She nodded blushing, "Well, I saw a falling star today. Not a real one because it was daylight but Mary said it would still count. We made some stars for your card and I dropped one on the floor. So I made a wish."

"You did? And what did you wish for?"

I was beginning to wonder about this Mary. Did she have her own agenda? Was Darius giving me a nudge in case I changed my mind?

"I'm not really supposed to tell or it might not come true."

"OK."

"But I guess it's OK to tell you."

She leaned closer to whisper in my ear.

"I know it's not going to happen but I wished that mommy might visit for Christmas. I'd really like to meet her."

I stroked her downy soft cheek with the back of my hand then kissed the top of her head.

"Well, I have a secret to tell you too."

Her eyes sparkled with excitement, "You do?"

I nodded, it was time.

"I thought we would go to the zoo in the morning so you can have hot chocolate with Santa's reindeer and see the Lego sculptures before we drive home. Would you like that?"

She nodded beaming now, then sat back as our meals arrived and I waited until she had started eating before continuing.

"I made a wish too, just like yours. So who knows? Maybe your mommy will turn up at the zoo."

I prayed fervently that Bella would, feeling in my heart that the odds were in my favor and hoping that she would react favorable to meeting Megan for the first time.

Meg finished her mouthful as she thought about this then shook her head,

"That would be magic poppa but I don't think so. I sent Santa a letter today too using magic and asked him if I could see my mommy as my present but I don't think he can do things like that. Mary said he was magic and he can do anything but I think she was just trying to make me feel good. Can I have your tomatoes poppa?"

I smiled, a child's priorities were so different from a grown-up. Megan wanted to see her mommy but her meal was just as important right now.

We dawdled over dessert, baked Alaska with extra cream for her and a coffee for me which stood getting slowly cold, then walked slowly back to the hotel getting there to find that Celeste was already alight and revolving slowly as the colors changed. It was quite something and we stood to watch as long as Meg could bear the icy wind that leached heat from every living being in its path.

Once back inside, we discovered that the peppermints were dry and wrapped them carefully before putting them into the snowman jar.

"I think I'll take this with us to the zoo, poppa. Just in case."

I nodded, "That's a good idea. Maybe reindeer like peppermint. Now, do you want to watch some cartoons while I make a couple of calls? Then I'll read to you or we can play snap."

She was happy with this idea and I left her chuckling at the cartoons on TV, and went out onto the balcony overlooking the canal to call Darius.

"Major! I'm honoured. Two calls in two days it's a record."

"Tell me about Mary."

"Oh right. Well, I thought it would be better if Megan had a babysitter who was discreet. Mary can keep her mouth shut and she loves kids. Don't thank me, it was my pleasure."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Was it your idea to tell her about falling stars and writing letters to Santa?"

"Sounds like the kinda thing a childminder might talk about."

"Not a nudge to make sure I don't chicken out then?"

"Me? As if i would interfere. That woman packs quite a punch. How's your jaw?"

His change of topic made me smile.

"So now you're following me? I never took you for a spy. She didn't take it well when I told her that I was the one who took her baby."

"Did you expect any different? You think she'll turn up at the zoo?"

"Yes, I think she wants to know the rest."

"Well if I were you, I'd make sure I was out of reach of an uppercut when you introduce the little girl to her. I mean you're an ugly son of a bitch as it is. You don't need any more scars to add to your collection."

"Thanks, I'll bear that in mind."

"Oh, by the way, she didn't go home and Eddie boy is not a happy bunny."

"Where is she?"

"She found herself a bolthole. He won't be able to trace her easily. I guess she's taking time out to think about things. Meanwhile, he's stomping around like a bear with a sore head demanding to know what the others know about her whereabouts. There is very little festive cheer in the Cullen house tonight. It's a real pleasure to watch."

"Well, I'm glad I've pleased at least one person. I take it you'll have a front-row seat for tomorrow's encounter?"

"Funnily enough the zoo has good CCTV so I'll be ringside ready to haul your ass out of the hot coals if it comes to it. Good luck."

"Thanks, I might need it. Give my thanks to your friend Mary, will you? I really appreciate all she did with Megan."

"Sure thing Major."

Meg and I spent a wonderful evening playing contentedly, possibly one of our last if things went well tomorrow and she insisted I tell her the story of the little boy and his dog by the canal again before going to bed.

As I kissed her goodnight I wondered how many more such sweet moments there would be. Not enough. Never enough but I had been blessed with many since I took her up in my arms two years ago.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Carlisle**

I had never seen Edward so angry, he was almost out of control after Bella's phone call. It had come as a shock that she would leave in such a manner at this time but not entirely unexpected.

The first we knew something was wrong was when Alice came to find us and tell us that she and Garrett would be out for the evening. It was easy to tell something was bothering her but before I could question her further Garrett pulled up in their car and they were gone.

Esme turned to me looking concerned,

"What was that all about? I thought we were going to spend the evening together. Alice looked very uneasy, do you think there's something wrong between her and Garrett?"

"I doubt it, my dear. I think the cause of her concern is coming now."

Edward came storming out of the house shouting for Alice and when I told him she was gone he blew up screaming that Bella had called and left a message for him. That she wasn't coming home tonight.

"Well, where is she, Edward? What's she doing? Why?"

He turned on Esme with a snarl.

"That's what I'd like to know, Esme. But the person who took the call has just done a runner. All Alice told me was that Bella called to say she needed some time alone and that she'd be in touch. Does she have any idea what a fool this makes me look like?"

"She didn't say where she was or where she was going?"

"That's what I just said, didn't I? I logged onto the tracker but it shows the car parked in a twenty-four hour lot. The only place she's been is Castle Hill just like she said."

"Maybe she had car trouble and didn't want to worry you, dear."

Both Edward and I looked at Esme incredulously.

"I don't think so, my dear. Why wouldn't she tell us or ask us to pick her up? No, something else must have happened while she was out."

I turned to Edward, "You didn't have a fight, did you? Or say anything to hurt her feelings?"

Edward snorted, "In order to do that I would actually have to get through to her and I haven't managed that for about two years now so no, I have not upset her, Carlisle."

"Well, have you tried calling her back?"

"Yes, Esme, I did but her phone is switched off. I left a message but I don't hold out much hope of her calling back."

I tapped Edward on the arm.

"Let's go to the parking lot, see if she's there. If not then maybe there will be some clue as to what's going on. Let me get my keys. Esme, you stay here in case she calls or comes home."

My main reason for suggesting this to Esme was to keep the two of them apart. Edward was particularly volatile right now and in her present mood, Esme would only wind him up even further.

All the way to the parking lot Edward moaned on about how difficult it had been to live with Bella. How she wasn't even trying to move on with her life. The same song he had sung for the past twelve months.

"She's making me as miserable as her. This is not how I planned my future Carlisle. She's unbelievable and now this."

We pulled up beside Edward's Volvo and I waited while he checked it out. The car was locked and the alarm set so it hadn't been in an accident, It had just been parked and left with a twenty-four hour parking ticket on the windscreen.

"Well, when she left it she expected to be away sometime. I don't think she would have gone far on foot though, not in this weather with all these humans still around. She would have stuck out too much. Is there anything in the trunk?"

We went around back and Edward popped the trunk but it was empty except for a till receipt for several souvenirs purchased at the Castle Hill gift shop. There was however no sign of the gifts themselves.

"This proves she was there so she didn't lie to you, Edward."

He turned to me, eyes flashing dangerously,

"It doesn't prove a damn thing. She's been gone for hours. She could have met someone there or afterwards. We have no idea where else she's been."

"Look at the time on the ticket. She called the house just after parking so she didn't have time to go far. Besides, who does she know in Boston? Has she made many friends?"

He snorted, "Friends? She hardly spoke to me let alone anyone else. I don't know who Alice has introduced her to though. The two of them have been as thick as thieves since my dear sister arrived."

"Just a minute, Edward. You asked Alice to talk to Bella, Esme too, so is she under suspicion as well? You're being paranoid. Bella wasn't happy that was easy to see. Maybe seeing the family again reminded her of the past and the pain was just too much for her. You know she never got over what happened. I did suggest she see a psychiatrist if you remember."

"Yes, I remember, Carlisle but she's not crazy. She just seems to enjoy wallowing in self-pity."

"Then maybe you should let her get on with it. It sounds like you aren't sure that you want her any longer Edward."

"I'm just sick of being blamed for everything. I did not push my wife down the stairs, nor did I hide the creature that was born dead as you all seem to suspect. You know, to hell with the lot of you. I'll drive the car home later, I need a breath of fresh air."

He stalked off and I watched him go part of me sad for his pain but part relieved that I would have peace for a few hours. I was a patient man and I loved my son but I was no longer blind to his faults and I was beginning to wish I had not agreed to help by putting pressure on Bella to have an abortion. In fact, I could see now how big a mistake it had been to encourage Edwards relationship with Bella. She was too independent for his liking although it had lain dormant for a long while. If I could send a message to my daughter in law it would be to follow her heart and do what felt right even if that meant leaving Edward. Neither of them would find any peace as things were.

As I drove back to the house regretting that Esme was not going to have the Christmas she had so been looking forward to. I decided to call Alice and find out what was going on.

She didn't pick up at first so I left a message telling her that unless she contacted me and filled me in on what was going on Esme and I would be leaving Boston and would not be contacting her again. I didn't like issuing threats but sometimes they were unavoidable.

"I don't know if you're involved in all this Alice. I certainly hope not, but Edward is out for blood, yours or Bella's, and you know how tenacious he can so call me."

She returned my call almost immediately so I knew she had been listening as I left the message.

"I had nothing to do with Bella's decision to leave Carlisle, that's all down to Edward. If he hadn't been so intent on playing the selfish dick it might never have happened. We let Bella down, Carlisle. All of us. But I'm not going to do it again. Garrett says she'll be fine, that she's just working things out and that's good enough for me."

"Wait a minute. What's Garrett got to do with anything? He doesn't even know Bella. He only met her a couple of days ago. Or am I missing something?"

"I don't know, Carlisle. As far as I'm aware Garrett and Bella were strangers to each other but he knows something. He won't give me any details, he just says that Bella will be OK."

I sighed, trust Alice to choose yet another guy with secrets!

"I'm sorry Carlisle. That's why we left. Garrett didn't want Edward reading his thoughts. Personally, after talking to Edward over the past couple of days I have to tell you that I don't know how Bella put up with him this long."

"I'm beginning to agree but she is still his wife and he is concerned for her. Are you sure Garrett won't tell us any more?"

"Positive. Actually, Carlisle, I think maybe this is for the best. Maybe we shouldn't get involved, After all, it didn't do anyone much good the last time. This is Bella's business and I'm sure she'll be in touch with Edward once she works things out for herself."

"Perhaps you're right. I think she still blames me for taking Edward's side in the matter of the pregnancy."

"Well, thinking about it in retrospect I guess I'm a little surprised too. You always told us that the Hippocratic oath you took as a doctor was the rule you lived by. Doesn't that say, and I quote, "I will not give to a woman an abortive remedy." You also swore that you would protect the sick from injustice and harm. So, just how do you justify your actions towards Bella? I mean I hold up my hands, I was biased, I was scared, I was being selfish but I never swore an oath."

"I don't know how to answer you, Alice. I've thought about it many times and I am ashamed to say that I was wrong. I allowed my personal feelings to intervene and I know there is nothing I can do to change the past only to make sure it never happens again. I think guilt is the main reason I have avoided seeing Bella for so long."

"Me too. I wish we could turn back the clock. Whatever happened Bella didn't deserve to face it all alone in an atmosphere of hostility. I wish she had been able to say goodbye to her baby. Whatever it was she loved it. What I don't understand is why the loss didn't affect Edward. It's as if despite seeing his child he didn't feel anything towards it."

I sighed, "I know. Edward has always been selfish but this is beyond anything I can comprehend. I've tried to talk to him but he's not interested in talking about it. As far as he's concerned what happened is over and he doesn't understand why he can't have his perfect life back again."

"What do you think Bella should do?"

"Ah. Now that's the question. As Edward's father, I should hope the two of them work out their differences but as Bella's friend and doctor I think the best thing for her would be to be left alone and when she decides what she wants to do we should try to support her."

"Where's Edward now?"

"He's gone for a walk or so he says. I think he's looking for any sign of Bella's whereabouts but I suspect he won't find her. I'd still like to know what Garrett's part is in this but we'll just have to wait and see. It would be better if you came home, Alice. I think we should try to talk to Edward. See if we can make him see sense."

"No Carlisle, I can't do that. Edward is looking for answers and I'm not prepared to risk giving him anything. I don't trust my ability to keep him out of my mind and I'm not going to let Bella down again but I'll keep in touch. Give Esme my love and apologize for me. We'll have another Christmas soon."

When I arrived home I found Esme sitting alone in the lounge looking very dejected and that became more pronounced when she realized I was alone.

"Where's Edward?"

"Looking for Bella I presume."

I sat down beside her and she lay her head on my shoulder.

"I feel so wretched Carlisle. This is partly our fault. We stood by and let it happen. We knew what Edward was like, he fixated on Bella and she never stood a chance. Then when we discovered she was pregnant we all took Edwards part. What that poor girl must have gone through. How could we have been so selfish and blind? She's better off without us and I hate to say it but we'll be better off without her. Since Bella became involved with us there's been nothing but trouble and we just blundered on thinking it would get better. It didn't. We had the trouble with the nomads, the Volturi, Victoria and her newborns, the wolves, all kinds of trouble and my family has torn itself apart because of her. If only we had listened to Rosalie when she warned us about the dangers or Jasper. They were the only two who saw the reality and it's ruined her life too. Bella is so unhappy Carlisle. I really fear she might try to kill herself and I can empathize with her. We have to stop Edward before he causes her any more pain."

"I agree my love but how? You know what Edward is like, once he gets his mind set on something there's no changing it."

"Then let's hope Bella can. We should leave, now, before Edward gets back or you might weaken and try to help him. I don't want you lifting a finger to help him get Bella back she deserves better."

I sighed Esme was right. It was the only thing to do to help Bella now, refuse Edward any help. Esme knew that our son would come to me if he couldn't trace Bella. I had contacts who could help and he would expect me to use them. I found refusing my son very difficult and running wasn't the bravest thing to do but it would show Edward that I was not prepared to get involved any further.

"Very well. I promise you that I won't help Edward. Wouldn't you like to know what happened though Esme? To the cre.. Baby?"

"I would like Bella to get some closure although I don't think anything she learns will help the situation between her and Edward. I feared all along that he was hiding something, I still do, but what?"

"Maybe that's what Bella's trying to discover. Maybe someone knows what happened and Garrett was a go-between."

"But for who, Carlisle? Edward never said there was anyone else there and we only detected the scent of a wolf, Jacob Black. I can't see the Quileutes using Garrett as a go-between."

"No. Neither can I. But if there was a witness to anything untoward and we didn't detect their scent then…"

Esme stared at me wide-eyed.

"You think one of the family was there? But who, Carlisle? I mean Emmett and Rose were abroad to the best of our knowledge and Alice would have said something. Are you saying that Jasper was there? That maybe he took the body? Why would he do that Carlisle?"

"I have no idea, Esme and it's only a possibility although I still don't understand where Garrett comes in. He and Jasper never met as far as I'm aware."

"We should try to find out. Maybe we can give Bella the answers she needs then but not a word to Edward, Carlisle. I mean it."

In the end, we left before Edward got back leaving a short message that we were not comfortable getting involved in whatever was going on between himself and Bella and leaving no forwarding address although he had my cell phone number and would no doubt be in contact if he had no luck finding his wife.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Jasper**

Meg found it hard to sleep that night. She was overtired and excited at the thought of having hot chocolate and cookies with real reindeer while I was busy worrying about my next meeting with Bella, especially as she would see Megan immediately and probably realize who she was. I just hoped she would give me time to explain my motives before losing her cool and trying to knock my head off yet again. The last thing I wanted Megan to see was her mom attacking me or me having to defend myself. Maybe the zoo hadn't been such a good idea after all but it was too late to change things now.

As a result of her interrupted sleep, Megan was in a difficult mood the next morning, refusing to eat her breakfast and then being awkward about what to wear. I was beginning to wish I'd helped her to sleep although it was against my better judgement.

"Baby you can't wear that shirt, it's way too thin. It's still snowing and you were cold yesterday. Remember?"

"I've got my thick jacket."

"I know but I packed your red sweater, the one with the polar bear on the front. Put that on, please."

She made a face but when I told her that it was the sweater or we weren't going anywhere she made a face but got dressed. I even persuaded her to have some cereal and toast from room service after pointing out that we would need to leave for home after the zoo and wouldn't be stopping to eat until later.

She looked out

Jk the window anxiously studying the snow that was falling more thickly as we exited the elevator into the reception area.

"Will we get home, poppa? What will Santa do if we don't?"

"Don't worry. We'll get home if I have to carry you."

The concierge smiled at my words but Meg just nodded. He might think I was joking but she knew better. Whatever happened today I would ensure we would be home before midnight, in time to put up Meg's stocking and leave out milk and cookies for Santa and some chopped carrot for Rudolph and his friends. I just didn't know if we would be going alone or if it was the only Christmas Megan and I would ever spend together with her old enough to understand the wonder of the season.

I parked at the zoo looking around for any sign of Bella but seeing nothing. I wondered if she would be waiting inside and admit to being relieved when there was no sign of her. Meg was so excited and eager to see the reindeer and I was about to go inside with her, I'd leave Bella's ticket for her at the entrance when I heard a voice calling Meg's name.

We turned to see Mary standing there smiling broadly. Meg ran up and gave her a hug as the woman explained over her head in a quiet voice.

"Our mutual friend thought you might find a companion for Megan handy while you speak to the person you came here to meet."

I nodded, trust Darius to think ahead. It would be far better for Bella and me to have any confrontation out of sight and sound of our little girl.

"Thank you. Perhaps you could take Meg to see the reindeer. I'll catch up with you soon little one. Here, take my ticket."

Mary shook her head and held up her own ticket, "You might need both of yours. Come on Megan, you can tell me which reindeer is which. Do you remember all their names?"

Megan gave me a kiss and took Mary's hand reciting the reindeer names she had learned in a song,

"Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen…."

Her voice faded into the chatter of the other visitors as I recognized Bella walking towards me. Her face was calm and her expression neutral but I could feel the anger and frustration that bubbled beneath that placid exterior.

I took her arm and guided her over to a sheltered spot where a bench stood unoccupied in the cold and although she tensed and tried to pull free she didn't say anything until we were alone.

"Take your hand off me before I rip it off and ram it down your throat."

I dropped my hand at her hissed warning but ignored her anger.

"Thank you for coming Bella. I'm sorry we parted on such bad terms yesterday. I wasn't sure you'd come. Especially alone."

"Yes, you were. But you knew I needed answers and just who was I going to bring with me?"

I nodded, glad she hadn't thought of bringing Edward along.

Pausing for a few minutes to gather my thoughts and take the biggest step I had ever made I ploughed on slowly.

"As I told you yesterday, I was the one who took your baby because I knew if I didn't then Jake would and I didn't trust him. I didn't trust anyone."

"Yeah, I know that feeling. So, what did you do with the body? Where did you bury my baby? I have a right to know and I guess that is why you contacted me."

"It's complicated, Bella. Telling you the whole story will put others in a bad light."

"Others? And you think I give a damn about that? I just want to lay some flowers on my baby's grave. To tell it how sorry I was that I couldn't protect it though I tried. Can you understand that?"

"Yes. I can but I can't tell you what you're asking me because you're asking the wrong questions. You believed what you were told."

She was frowning now.

"What? What the hell are you talking about? Who lied to me? Are you saying Edward lied?"

"I'm saying that Edward was either careless or he deliberately lied to you about your daughter."

She hissed clutching herself as if my words had caused her physical pain.

"My daughter? I had a little girl? Was she… was she perfect? Edward wouldn't tell me and I always thought he couldn't tell or he didn't want to examine the body too closely."

"I don't know what he saw or what he did before I saw him outside the house with a bundle."

"Why were you there? You'd left."

"I know but something drew me back and I was just in time to see him leave a bundle outside by the garage doors. Then he went back inside to you."

"Outside? By the garage door? He left our baby's body outside in the cold and dark all alone? He never told me that but then I guess he didn't think it mattered. He never wanted her anyway. None of you did."

"And we were wrong. I acknowledge it and I've done all I could to make up for our stupidity."

"Really? How? Do you tend to my daughter's grave? Lay flowers? Are you going to tell me where I can do the same?"

"I can't tell you that because when I found her, your daughter was still alive Bella."

This time she did stagger and sat down heavily shaking her head in disbelief.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Jasper. Don't you think I would have known if my baby survived? Are you trying to tell me that Edward abandoned our baby outside in the night while she was still alive? No. Even he wouldn't be that callous. You're lying."

"Am I? I don't know if Edward was so screwed up that he didn't realize she was still alive or he just wanted to get rid of her. It's why I've kept silent all this time, Bella. I don't trust Edward and you were dying and then a newborn and as such a threat to her."

Her eyes opened even wider as the import of my words hit her.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying she survived? That you've kept her survival a secret all this time? No. You're lying, you have to be."

At that moment I heard the sound of running feet and Meg appeared clutching a stuffed reindeer to her chest.

"Poppa, look what Mary bought me. I'm going to call him Comet like the falling star."

Bella's eyes opened wide as Meg hugged me and I swung her up into my arms.

"Is this proof enough for you?"

The next move was up to Bella. If she walked away now I would take Meg and disappear. If she acknowledged the little girl then we would stay and see what happened next.

Mary broke the silence with her quiet voice.

"I hope you didn't mind me buying Meg the toy Mr Whitlock? It was so cute. Well, I think it's time I was off. Merry Christmas Megan, Mr Whitlock. It's been a pleasure. Merry Christmas."

I thanked her and Meg peered shyly at Bella.

"Hello. Have you come to see the reindeer? I had hot chocolate and chocolate chip cookies and I stroked the reindeer. They're really soft but a bit smelly. I hope Santa's reindeer have a bath before they take the sleigh tonight or all the toys will be really stinky."

I smiled at Meg then made the necessary introductions.

"Bella. This is Megan."

Bella swallowed then regained her composure.

"Hello, Megan."

"Meg, this is Bella."

Meg studied Bella intently for a moment then frowned, turning to me.

"Was Mary right? Did my wish come true, poppa?"

I turned to Bella and explained.

"Mary, the woman you just saw and who was looking after Meg yesterday told her that if you saw a falling star you should make a wish."

Meg took over, eager to finish the story.

"We made stars for poppa's card and one fell off the table so Mary said I should make a wish. I wished that I could see my mommy this Christmas."

The ball was firmly in Bella's court now, to announce herself or deny the connection, and I waited.

"Oh. A falling star? I've never seen one of those."

She was recovering but it was a huge shock for her and I stepped in.

"Why don't you join us for lunch before we leave? I promised to have Meg home in time for Santa tonight so we need to leave soon."

Bella smiled.

"I'd like that very much. Thank you."

Meg continued to hold my hand, her usual confidence seeming to desert her around Bella. I believed because she has felt something and still wasn't sure who Bella was.

In a nearby diner, Meg wanted to wash her hands and asked Bella if she would go with her and Bella didn't hesitate.

"Sure."

I watched as the two moved through the crowd and smiled as Meg's hand stole into Bella's where it had always belonged.

When they rejoined me a few minutes later it was clear that Bella had made her decision. She smiled at me looking a different woman now and as we ordered she put her hands on the table. I noticed she wasn't wearing the wedding ring that had adorned her finger when we entered the diner.

Once alone again Bella turned to her daughter.

"You asked me a question at the zoo. One I didn't answer at the time and I apologize for that. Believe me, I wished many times that we could meet. I don't know how much you know, I don't know much myself, so I guess it's up to your poppa to explain but yes. I am your mommy and I am so pleased to finally meet you. You are so beautiful."

Meg was beaming as she turned to me, her eyes sparkling with tears of joy.

"Shall I tell her poppa? I asked poppa to tell me the truth the other day and he told me how no one except you wanted me. That everyone thought I would kill you. That you all thought I was a monster but that he came back when I was born and saved me from the wolf. Can you see the scars on poppa's face? He got those protecting me instead of himself and he's got others too."

I waved that away, Bella didn't need to know about my scrape with Jacob Black.

"He said you'd been sick and that he didn't trust my daddy so he kept me with him but he promised me that we'd all be together again soon and now here you are."

"So, you've lived with Jasper all this time?"

Meg nodded taking a mouthful of pasta and studying Bella.

"Is daddy coming?"

"No Megan. Daddy thinks you're dead. He thought you died when you were born and in all honesty, I'm not sure how he would feel to discover he'd been wrong."

Megan frowned, "You don't think daddy loved me. You think he lied to you. I know, I can sense it."

Seeing the confusion on Bella's face I hastened to explain.

"Meg is gifted just like you and Edward although we don't yet know the extent of her gifts."

"Then I guess there's no point in trying to protect you from the truth. I am so glad Jasper saved you. I just wish I had known sooner."

"Are you coming home with us, mommy? There's plenty of room and I'd love you to spend Christmas with us. Please, mommy."

Bella glanced at me unsure of herself and I nodded.

"Meg's right. We have plenty of room and I think it's about time you and Meg got to know each other better. Unless you have to go home and talk to Edward first that is. It's your choice whether you tell him about your daughter but please be careful. I still don't trust him."

"Neither do I, Jasper. I should talk to Edward but right now all I want to do is to take you up on your invitation. I'd love to spend Christmas with you both.

So, it was settled. Bella would be coming home with us. Things had gone far better than I expected and hoped they would continue in this vein. I would still be with Meg and she would be with her mother too.

"I just need to make a quick call first."

I nodded and Meg, after making Bella promise not to vanish again, allowed her out of sight as I handed her the truck keys so she could make her call in private.

**Bella**

I could never have imagined when I left the hotel room this morning that I would be reunited with my precious daughter. She was so beautiful, intelligent, and affectionate and much of that was down to the man who had risked his life to save her as an infant. I had been ready to feed him to the guardians and now I was arranging to spend Christmas with him and my daughter.

I didn't feel that I owed Edward anything but I knew if I didn't tell him something he would only hunt me down and I wanted him as far from our daughter as possible. He might think she was a wonderful creature now, a novelty, but I could never trust him again and I no longer loved him. There would be decisions to be made in the future but for now, I just wanted him off my back for a few days.

He answered his cell phone sounding angry and worried.

"Bella, what the hell is going on? Where have you been? Where are you?"

"I've left the car in secure parking for a few days. I need time to think and it's best I do it alone."

"What? Tell me where you are and I'll come to pick you up. It's Christmas Eve for God's sake. We're all worried about you."

"Well don't be. I'm OK. I'll call in a couple of days. Enjoy Christmas, it will be better without me anyhow."

"Bella don't you dare do this to me. I look like a fool, my wife wandering off and now refusing to come home. I've got gifts for you. The family is waiting for you. Now, where are you? This is ridiculous."

"Ridiculous? Maybe Edward."

Something occurred to me then.

"Edward I need answers. Tell me about our baby, everything you know and I mean everything."

"I've already told you everything I know."

"You haven't told me anything and that's driving me crazy."

"Look, I'm not having this conversation now, not on the phone like this. I'll pick you up and we can talk then."

"No. Now, or you'll never see me again. I mean it. Tell me."

He sighed and I could tell he was now furious.

"OK. What do you want to know?"

" What sex was our baby?"

"Male as far as I could tell."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I was right all along. You insisted it was a child but I told you it was an abomination. It could never have survived had you given birth to it. Human vampire hybrids don't live, they... It was deformed. I didn't want to hurt you but you insist so I'm going to be blunt. It was a foul creature and death was the best outcome for it."

I felt numb. I had seen our child and knew Edward was lying. Not only that but he was being deliberately cruel. Lashing out at me because I had made him angry. It was the last straw but it had achieved what I set out to do.

"Very well. That's the truth?"

"Yes. And don't start on me about where the wolves took the thing to dispose of it because I don't know."

" I won't. You've told me all I needed to know. Goodbye Edward. We won't be seeing each other again."

There was a stunned pause before he exploded, screaming down the phone at me. Calling me an ungrateful bitch, crazy, out of my mind. I didn't wait to hear the rest, I just cut him off and switched off my phone taking the sim card out and dropping the instrument into a nearby trash container.

The car was still in the lot and I would leave it there. Either he would trace it using the tracker or it would get towed. I hoped for the latter and that they would hit him with a hefty fine. Its location wouldn't help him either. Hell, even I didn't know where I was going except it wasn't more than a few hours away or Jasper couldn't have got back in time for Santa.

I felt suddenly liberated, lighter than I had since I woke up as a vampire and happy. I could feel the weight of the world lifted from my shoulders and knew I could look forward at last with a smile on my lips.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Edward**

The bitch, how dare she leave me? And what was all that crap about the creature she gave birth to? As if I was going to waste my time checking it out all the while knowing that Bela lay upstairs bleeding to death. She just didn't get it did she? I didn't want a child to ruin what we had. I had no intention of sharing her with anyone.

I remembered only too well the day I discovered that I was no longer the most important person in Carlisle's life. I had to adapt and learn to share him with Esme. That had hurt but there was nothing I could do about it. I guess it made it easier when first Rosalie and then the others joined the family although I was still special, Carlisle's first and only true son.

When I met Bella I saw a way to rekindle that special relationship. I loved her and I knew she was crazy about me. She adored me and would continue to do so for all eternity. At first, I had scruples about turning her but I soon understood that it was the only way I could be sure of having her. If she stayed human there was always the possibility that she might decide that a vampire wasn't the kind of creature she wanted to spend her life with. There was Jake sniffing around and despite my best efforts, I couldn't break his hold over her. Would she leave me for him if I continued to refuse her plea to become a vampire like me? I couldn't take that chance so I agreed on the condition that she married me first. That would show the filthy cub that Bella was mine once and for all time.

The pregnancy was all Carlisle's fault. He should have known that it was possible and warned me. He should have tried harder to persuade Bella it was too dangerous or drugged her and got rid of it. As a doctor, Bella's survival should have been his main concern., not some monster growing within her womb. It was as if he was jealous that I had found a replacement for him. Well, he should have thought about that before bringing Esme into our world.

I spent hours wandering the streets of Boston looking for Bella's scent but the fucking snow and wet made it impossible to track her. It tortured me to think that she might even now be with another man holed up somewhere. If I found out that she had been unfaithful to me I would kill her and whoever the bastard was who had stolen her from me.

Maybe Carlisle was right and I should have made her see someone. I'd never heard of a crazy vampire, not in that sense, but with Bella anything was possible.

When I returned to the house looking for Carlisle I discovered he and Esme had left and not only that, they had no intention of returning. Staring at the note he had left me I felt fury well up inside. How dare he leave like this? I had gone to such trouble to make the place home for us all, to decorate and make it ready for the festive season. This was to be a new beginning and Bella had ruined it all. The bitch! I screamed in my frustration and a red veil descended, obscuring everything.

I don't know how long my rage lasted but when I regained my senses the place was a wreck. All the decorations from the tree were ripped off and broken, strewn across the expensive carpets. There were gouges in the polished wooden floors where furniture has been launched at walls, everything was ruined.

I slumped down on my haunches against the front door and put my head in my hands. It scared me because I had never lost control of myself before. I had never caused such destruction. I looked at the holes I had punched in the opposite wall and the fragments of glass that were all that remained of the antique mirror that had hung in pride of place in the hallway. I felt my fists clench, Bella was responsible for this, not me. She had pushed me beyond my ability to cope, she was driving me crazy.

My phone rang and I snatched it up expecting it to be Carlisle ready to apologize and explain that he was coming back having realized he couldn't leave me in the lurch like this but to my shock I recognized Bella's voice once more. So, she had come to her senses and decided she wanted me to pick her up? Good, I would make sure she understood how badly she had hurt me, what she had pressured me into doing.

I expected her to sound contrite, embarrassed even, but she didn't. Instead, she sounded cold and distant and started with all that bullshit about the bloody baby and what had happened. How many times did I have to tell her before she accepted the truth, that the fucking creature was gone never to return?

I decided to shock her back to reality. I didn't have answers so I would make them up. What I really wanted to tell her was that I'd scooped up the abomination in a towel, wrapped it up so I didn't have to look at it and left it outside to dispose of later. If only that fucking Jacob Black hadn't stuck his snout in I could have buried the thing and given Bella somewhere to grieve although why she would want to was beyond me. I'd done her a favor.

Instead dog breath's actions just caused me more grief. If Carlisle and Esme had been a little later getting home I would have dug a pit and thrown some bloody towels in it, let her grieve over that but I had no choice but to admit the thing was gone, stolen by the wolves. Had Jake watched as I took the bundle outside and left it by the garage door glad to be rid of it? Not that it really mattered. He couldn't tell Bella anything, he didn't know anything. Not what happened to cause Bella to lose the thing or the fact I hadn't even bothered to look at it before wrapping it in a towel.

Even as I said the words I knew I was crossing a line. That Bella would never come back to me now but I no longer cared. I just wanted her to hurt as much as I did. Let her run away and find a hole to crawl into. I would find her eventually if she didn't try divorcing me first. Well let her, she wouldn't get a brass farthing from me. She had never been a wife in any meaningful sense so she couldn't expect me to give her anything. Let's see how she survived in our world without the help and support of the family. Did she think she could discard us so easily and with such disdain? Wait until I told Carlisle what she had said, he'd come back then to give me some much needed support. I might even play on the emotional pain to get Esme and the others back onside. I had thought they were all behind me, the way they had reacted to Bella's news. I had felt their solid support and it had felt good. I wanted to feel that again and if I played my cards right then I might just get my way. How dare she dismiss me in such an offhand manner?

I tried to call her back to tell her just what I thought of her but the bitch had switched off her cell phone. I was tempted to smash my own phone in frustration but instead, I waited a few moments to regain my composure and called Carlisle who took a long while to answer.

"I thought for a moment you were going to ignore my call, Carlisle. Where are you? I need your help."

"Why? What's happened now?"

He sounded weary and a little wary and I had to bite back an unpleasant remark because I needed him right now.

"I've just had another call from Bella. She says she's leaving me, Carlisle. She more or less told me to go to hell. I tried calling her back but she's switched off her phone. I need you to ask your contacts to trace her for me."

"Do you really want her back Edward? Wouldn't you be happier and more content if the two of you were to split completely?"

"Split? Possibly, but if we do then it's going to come from me Carlisle, not Bella. And in the meantime, I need to find out what's going on with her. Why she left so suddenly, where she is and who she's with. I know Alice knew more than she was letting on but she's not returning my calls either. So, I need you to contact your friend in England and ask him to find Bella for me. I know he can because I remember you telling me how he can track anyone from his armchair."

There was a long pause before Carlisle answered me.

"I'm sorry Edward, I can't do that."

"What do you mean? Why not?"

"Edward, please try to understand my position. Against my better judgement, I stood by you when Bella came home pregnant and look where that led. I'm not prepared to get involved again. This is between you and Bella but I'm sure she'll be in touch once she decides what she wants to do. Leave her be, let her sort herself out."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing and then it clicked.

"This was "Esme's idea, wasn't it? She's never liked me. I suppose she's doing a victory dance right now. Well, I intend finding my wife and finding out who talked her into leaving me with or without your help. I thought I could rely on you, Carlisle. I thought you were my father, that you would stand by me come what may. It seems I was mistaken."

"This is my decision and mine alone. It has nothing to do with Esme. I just think I've made a mistake in standing by you even when I thought what you were doing was wrong. I cannot continue to do so. Listen to me, Edward. Leave this alone. Let Bella make her own decisions. Take yourself off somewhere, Milan or Paris, lose yourself in your music and soon you'll get all this in perspective. There are other women in the world and you have all the time in the world to find one that fits you."

I wasn't interested in hearing any platitudes from him.

"So, you're refusing to help me?"

"Yes, Edward. I'm sorry but I am."

"And you're not coming back for Christmas?"

"No. I don't think it would be wise."

"What about Alice? Is she hiding from me too? Is there something you don't want me to read in your thoughts? Do you know where Bella is? Who she's with?"

"I assure you that we don't know anything, neither does Alice. I just think this has been in the cards for a long time now. I'm sorry son but this is one problem you'll have to face alone. Good luck."

"I don't need any luck. I don't need your help either. At least I know who I can rely on now."

Good luck? That was all I was going to get from Carlisle. I was disappointed but not entirely surprised. Ever since the accident I had felt the others distancing themselves from me. Well, let them think what they wanted. Let Bella have her divorce but first, she would explain to me exactly what was going on. She owed me that much.

As I had told him, I didn't need Carlisle's help. I had contacts of my own. I would do it without him, show him how capable I was, how I didn't need my father any more. To hell with him and with the others.

I walked through the house trying to ignore the chaos and destruction all around me. This was all Bella's fault, she had driven me to this by her unreasonable behaviour. I kicked the tree in anger and watched as several of the expensive glass baubles fell apart covering the floor with shards of coloured glass. So pretty yet so fragile, like the relationship between Bella and myself. I trod the remaining part of the bauble underfoot smiling at the satisfying crunch as it turned to dust.

Deciding to hell with the clear up. If Bella did come back she could do it, she would see how upset I had been as a result of her actions and if she didn't well… To hell with it, I never liked the house anyhow, it could go. Let whoever bought it clear up. I was nobody's cleaner.

I went out not bothering to shut or lock the front door and got into my Volvo driving away without a backward glance. I had everything I needed in my wallet and the flight bag I kept in case of emergencies, something Carlisle had taught me many years ago, which I had retrieved from our bedroom.

Once well away from the house I pulled over and collected my thoughts before calling Rob, a friend I had made when I left Carlisle to try living my way instead of his. It hadn't worked out but I'd learned a lot since then. I didn't need him, or anyone else for that matter.

When I explained that I needed a favor the warmth left Rob's voice.

"What kind of favor Edward?"

"It's simple. I need someone traced."

"Oh, right. Who?"

"Does it matter? If I send you a photograph will you do it?"

All he needed was a likeness of someone to trace their whereabouts, I'd seen him in action and it was pretty impressive. I would soon know where Bella was.

"I'm sorry Edward, I can't help you."

"What? Why?"

"Look this is awkward. I just spoke to Carlisle and he asked me to stay out of this business."

"Carlisle? You know Carlisle?"

"Sure, he asked me to keep an eye on you when you left. He's an old friend. Older than you, Edward. I'm sorry."

I opened my mouth to threaten him with exposure to the Volturi if he didn't help me, he was terrified of Aro discovering his gift, before realizing by doing that I would lay my private affairs before the Volturi brothers and I couldn't bear the thought of Aro's supercilious smile or the smirks from Caius. They'd met Bella and I thought they would find it very amusing if I came cap in hand begging for their help to keep my wife.

I didn't bother saying goodbye, just hung up on him, the bastard! All this time I thought Rob was my friend and now I discover Carlisle had used him as a babysitter when I left him to live alone. I bet he had a good laugh talking with Rob about me and the struggles I had with feeding from humans. Did I have any friends of my own? I was beginning to wonder.

The only person I could rely on and trust right now was myself. Well, I could find my wife for myself. After all, she couldn't have gone far on foot and she was so beautiful she was sure to have been noticed by someone. It would take me some time but then what else did I have to do? I would show them all that I didn't need any of them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Jasper**

Megan was beside herself with joy, her wish had come true, her mommy had turned up to see her and not only that but she was coming home with us. I wondered how her 'business' had gone. I assumed she had called Edward to tell him she wouldn't be home for Christmas. I just prayed she hasn't told him why or he would hunt us down and Megan didn't deserve to be faced by a father she knew had wanted her dead. Especially not now she was so happy. I got the feeling that Edward was a dead man as far as Bella was concerned although I doubted he would just go away. From her attitude when she learned the truth he didn't stand a chance of winning his daughter or his wife back. He always struck me as the kind of man who liked to hold onto things he considered his and that encompassed both Bella and Megan once he discovered her existence. He would fight for his rights no doubt, whether he wanted his daughter or not. Still, we could face this later, for now, I intended to give both Megan and Bella the best Christmas they had ever had.

I paid the bill and Megan and I joined Bella at the truck where she sat staring into space but when she heard our approach she jumped out smiling at her daughter.

"Well, I for one am excited to see your home. So, is it far?"

I looked up at the sky where the snow was falling thicker now, it was going to be one hell of a trip.

"Far enough. We should leave now if we want to get home before Santa visits."

"We have to, poppa, you promised."

"Come on then. Let's hit the road."

Bella hesitated and I smiled.

"I'm fine to drive. Why don't you sit in back with Megan? I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about."

She smiled at me gratefully and climbed into the back, checking that Meg was strapped in as I drove out of the parking lot and headed home.

It felt strange, I was used to there being just Meg and I and now there was a third person. Not a stranger, someone who had more right to be here than me but I didn't feel jealous. It was good to bathe in the love and joy both Bella and Megan were radiating and I knew I had done the right thing bringing them together.

I listened as the two of them chatted about nothing very important. The zoo, the reindeer, and the hotel we stayed at. Megan could yak the hind legs off a donkey and now she had such an attentive audience she was in her element. I heard her describing Celeste to her mom and then tuned their conversation out for a while. I envied Bella having a child of her own, something I could never have. I'd never considered it important until I found myself alone with Megan, a parent by proxy. I still couldn't figure out how Edward could have abandoned his own flesh and blood once he had held her in his arms. I had felt a connection and she was nothing to me.

As the snow fell more thickly I turned on the radio to hear blizzard warnings for the area followed by the first road closures. It was going to be a close thing, the nearer we got to home the more roads were becoming impassable and I knew the chances of getting the truck along our track, if we could even get that close, would be virtually nil. Luckily I had a couple of blankets in the trunk so I could wrap Megan up warmly and run to the house while neither Bella nor I would feel the drop in temperature, one of the perks of being a vampire.

The conversation in the rear had faded away and Bella slipped into the passenger seat.

"She's exhausted, I guess it's been quite an emotional day for her."

I nodded, "For you too. Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Megan earlier but.."

She shook her head.

"I understand, Jasper. You were afraid for her. You knew what Edward had done and that I couldn't look after her, not as a newborn and there wasn't anyone else you could trust to look after her. I owe you my thanks."

"After the way I treated you I guess I owe you at least that much. Besides, having Megan in my life has made a big difference. She's a wonderful child."

Bella glanced back at her daughter's sleeping form.

"She's so beautiful. It's hard to think that I gave birth to her only two years ago. She's grown so quickly."

I laughed, "You have no idea. One minute I had this fragile tiny creature in my arms, dependant on me for everything then the next she was toddling about and chatting to me."

"She's very articulate. So well mannered too. You said she was gifted, what did you mean?"

"I haven't had time to go into it properly, not with looking after her and keeping an eye on you when I could. She gets feelings. You were at the same mall we were a few days ago and she felt your sadness."

I could see Bella was choked up.

"I felt her too, Jasper. For a moment I felt whole but I had no idea why. To think I was so close yet if I had seen her I wouldn't have known who she was."

"She was desperate to see you. She asked me about her parents but when I began to tell her I discovered she already knew some of it. I did my best not to paint Edward too dark but she seemed to know that he never wanted her. She certainly knew you did. I made sure of that."

Bella nodded and I was aware of her staring at me for a moment.

"What happened with Jake? I can't believe he managed to hurt you."

I shrugged, "If I'd defended myself then Megan could have been injured or even killed. She was weak, cold, and very fragile."

"So you let him hurt you to protect her?"

"There was no contest, Bella. Besides, I healed."

She sighed and lifted her hand as if to touch the scars on my cheek, then dropped it to her lap.

"How badly were you injured?"

"I'm still here, and I coped."

She could see I wasn't going to talk about myself so she changed tack.

"Can you tell me any more about that night? The last thing I remember was tumbling downstairs trying desperately to protect my baby then pain and nothing until I woke up as a newborn and then I didn't even remember about my baby. How terrible is that?"

"Rage and uncontrollable thirst will do that to you. Besides, I guess Edward didn't remind you?"

She shook her head, her jaw tightening and I felt a stab of fury before she shut down on it.

"He never said a word about it. I didn't even know my dad was dead for over a year."

"Charlie's dead? I'm sorry. That must have been a terrible shock for you. I know you two were close."

"He never even knew he had a granddaughter and of course my mom will never know Megan. I don't have any family now, except Megan."

"You don't intend allowing Edward any place in her life?"

She shook her head vehemently and I was relieved.

"How could I? He would have left her to die. He didn't even feel anything when he held her in his arms. He must have seen that she was perfect. You did."

" I can't say I'm sorry to hear you say that. It's the one thing that always worried me."

She smiled and touched my arm briefly sending a tingle shooting through my body.

"Then you can stop worrying. Let's just relax and enjoy Christmas. One I never thought I would ever see."

The rest of the trip we didn't talk much. I knew Bella was thinking about Meg, she could hardly take her eyes off the little girl turning in her seat so she had a good view. I kept my eyes on the road as the snowdrifts slowed our progress choking our passage while the wipers struggled to keep the screen clear.

About a mile from the house I was forced to stop, the road was closed, a huge snowbank preventing any further progress.

"Well, I guess we walk from here."

Meg who had woken when I stopped sat up rubbing her eyes then smiled at Bella.

"Mommy! I thought I'd been dreaming but you're really here. Are we home, poppa?"

"Almost darlin'. We have to go the rest of the way on foot. Here.."

I shrugged off my jacket and wrapped it around her then retrieved the blanket from the trunk.

"If you feel cold you holler, OK?"

She nodded as I wrapped the blanket around her for extra protection against the bitter wind and snowfall and holding her close turned to Bella.

"Follow me. It's only about a mile and I'm going to run, I don't want Meg out in this any longer than necessary."

"Sure."

I took off knowing Bella would stay close, she didn't know the way to the house and there was no way she was going to let Meg out of her sight now she'd found her.

**Bella**

I ached to have Meg in my arms but Jasper knew the way and she was comfortable in his familiar embrace. The two of them seemed so natural together that anyone seeing the pair would naturally assume they were father and daughter.

I wouldn't have lost them in any case, he kicked up a flurry of snow and eddies in the falling powder with the speed of his passing and soon a house came into sight. I didn't get a really good look at it, just noticing it was small and wooden, more a cabin than a house, and that a light shone on the porch and in the hallway. Was there someone else here? A pang of jealousy shot through me. He hadn't mentioned anyone else. Did he have a girlfriend? Was there already a woman in Megan's life? I didn't like the idea of that at all although I could hardly say anything.

Inside the glow from the light wasn't the only pleasant surprise. In the lounge, a log fire burned brightly making the place warm and cosy and very inviting.

Jasper unwrapped his burden then put her down and shook the snow off his jacket and boots ignoring the small mound on the shoulders of his shirt and in his hair as he grabbed a towel and offered it to me.

"Could you dry Megs hair for me while I put the kettle on and find out who's been here."

I tensed, a stranger?

He picked up a Christmas card standing in the center of the kitchen table, opened it and the tension left his face. The smile that replaced it making him look younger and more relaxed.

"Oh right. I should have guessed."

"Poppa. Mary's been here. Look, she left some cinnamon cookies for me like the ones we drew on your card."

**Bella**

Meg stood patiently while I dried her long dark hair, so much like mine but with a few bronze highlights. The only reminder of her father's part in her conception that I could see.

"There you go, sweetie. What a lovely place you have here. That tree is so pretty."

"Thank you. Poppa and I decorated it. We made some of the decorations ourselves. Oh, I have something for you mommy."

I stared at her somewhat taken aback. How could she have something for me? Jasper hadn't told her I would be at the zoo because he hadn't known for sure himself and he would never do anything to upset Meg, that much was obvious.

She rummaged in her backpack taking out a drawing pad, colored pens, an empty sweet bag, and soda can and some books then drew out something and offered it to me shyly.

"I took it to the zoo in case my wish came true but I forgot to give it to you. Mary and I made it when poppa was out and she looked after me at the hotel. I hope you like it."

I took the precious bundle from her and looked at it, lost for words. It was a plastic jar decorated to look like a snowman and full of gaily wrapped candy that smelled strongly of peppermint.

"You don't have to eat the peppermints if you don't want to. Poppa tried one and he said they were nice but I don't think he liked the taste really. He doesn't eat normal food and I guess you don't either. I never thought about that."

I dropped to my knees and hugged her to me,

"This is the most wonderful present I've ever had, Megan. I will keep it always and you and I can share the sweets with poppa. Did you make them too?"

She nodded giggling.

"I think I ate more than we wrapped. Poppa won't let me have sweets very often and they were so nice."

She wriggled free and I knew it still seemed strange to her to have me holding her. The mother she hardly knew.

"Would you like to see my room? I have to wash my hands before supper and I can smell the spaghetti, it's almost ready."

"I'd love to. Maybe I should clean up too."

It was with a twinge of pleasure that I felt her hand in mine as she guided me upstairs to her bedroom. It was small but had been lovingly decorated and furnished in pale green with books and toys on shelves and what looked like a homemade quilt on the bed.

Seeing me look at it she lifted one corner.

"Poppa made this out of my clothes as I grew out of them so when you came back, you would be able to see them. Look, that's from when I was really little."

She pointed to a small white sock no larger than dolls with a tiny pink ribbon.

"And this.."

She stroked a piece of golden fur, "This was the teddy that I lost when poppa and I were moving and when he found it poor teddy was too mucky to keep so we cut a piece off and washed it then poppa buried the rest in a shoebox for me. It's in the garden out there by the snowdog."

We were interrupted by Jasper's voice calling Meg down for supper and hurriedly washed our hands before joining him.

The table in the kitchen was laid for three although only Megan had a bowl of spaghetti with some freshly baked bread.

"Mary left this ready for you, Meg. We'll have to call and send our thanks to her. Now eat up while it's warm."

We sat with her and I picked up the mug that was set in front of me surprised to smell the scent of blood.

"Elk?"

"Yes. I'm afraid it's not so good warmed up."

"It's fine. Thank you."

"Can I have some poppa?"

I looked at Meg as she chewed on her roll, butter dribbling down her chin.

"Excuse me, young lady? We do not talk with our mouths full and haven't you forgotten something?"

I hid my smile hearing my own father say the same thing as Meg wiped her mouth looking contrite.

"Sorry, Poppa. Please, may I have some?"

"Of course."

Jasper poured her a small amount nodding at me.

"Meg is a mixture of human and us. She lives mostly on human food these days but she does drink blood too."

"Oh, right. I guess that must have been a challenge for you."

"It was at first. I had to feel my way but she was pretty good at letting me know what she wanted."

I smiled, how had he been able to cope with an infant so seemingly effortlessly?

"Meg showed me her room. I love her quilt."

He looked a little embarrassed.

"Oh right. Well, I remembered my own momma making what she called a memory quilt. It had bits from all of us, my brothers and sisters clothes, my poppa's flannel shirt. She had a story for each piece of that quilt and I thought it might be nice for you and Meg. My sewing isn't up to much but it hasn't fallen to pieces yet. Did she tell you about Teddy?"

I nodded, taking a sip of my drink and feeling a little like Alice having just woken up after tumbling down the rabbit hole. Whatever happened in the future I would always treasure this day as the most precious of my life.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Jasper**

Megan was in her element with both Bella and me all to herself. She chatted constantly, telling her mom all about our trip to the hotel in Boston and explaining how Celeste looked all lit up and how she was made of recycled bits from a water mill.

"I'm going to rename my teddy Celeste so I never forget our trip poppa. Can I watch cartoons for a little while before bedtime, please poppa?"

I agreed although it was clear she was fighting to stay awake as it was.

"I'll get you some warm milk and then it's bedtime young lady."

She pulled a face and looked to Bella for an ally but Bella held up her hands.

"Hey, we all have to play by poppas rules. But if you like maybe he would let me tuck you in and maybe read you a story."

She glanced at me and I nodded although I would miss our quiet time. Still, Bella had every right to want time with her daughter and I had plenty of memories to look back on.

She seemed to understand and added, "Maybe poppa and I could both read you a story? How would that be?"

Megan beamed and literally jumped up and down with delight and in truth, I felt like joining her but instead, I just nodded and went out to warm the milk.

It took a while to calm Megan enough to fall asleep, between meeting her mom and waiting for Santa it was too much for her so finally, I gave her a little nudge and she snuggled down with Celeste and Rudolph closing her eyes and looking like an angel with her dark hair fanned out across the pillow.

I leaned over and kissed her forehead just as I always did then felt a little self-conscious but Bella just smiled and took my hand and we left Megan's room together.

Once downstairs I put fresh logs on the fire and went out to the kitchen to make reindeer hoofprints outside the door and scatter small pieces of the carrot Megan had left for them to make it appear as if they had chewed most of them up.

Rejoining Bella in the lounge I sat down glancing at the glass of milk and cookies left out for Santa.

"Want to toss for who nibbles on the cookies?"

Bella giggled, "OK, but the loser gets to drink the milk."

I tossed a coin and lost so I got to drain the milk while Bella nibbled on the cookies leaving crumbs on the plate.

Then we sat back staring at the flames in a strangely comforting silence for a while.

After a while sitting like this I put some music on to play softly in the background and pulled back the drapes to see it was still snowing.

"It's very cosy in here, Jasper. I like it."

I turned to smile at the compliment.

"Thanks. I wanted it to feel like home for Megan. I didn't know how long we would be together but I didn't want her to miss out on a home life. I remembered how it was important to me when I was young."

"You've managed really well. She's happy and sweet-natured and very clever. Can you tell me about when you rescued Megan? I really would like to know."

I shrugged, "I guess."

She motioned for me to join her on the couch and I began.

"As I told you I didn't know why I'd gone back to the house but then I saw Edward come out with a bundle under one arm. I had no idea what it was but I could smell blood, lots of blood, and some of it was yours but there was something else. It turned out to be Megan's blood although I didn't know that at the time. Edward put the bundle down on the walkway by the garage and then ran back inside. I guess I was curious and I went forward then I heard Edward's voice. He was talking to you. Apologizing for what had happened and reassuring you that you would be fine. It was then that I realized I wasn't alone. Jacob Black was also there and he was mighty interested in the bundle too. I think he realized what had happened to you although he couldn't have known about Megan.

When the bundle moved I heard a faint heartbeat and understood that you'd given birth and that despite Edward's actions the baby was still alive. I had a choice, I could back off, make sure Edward was looking after you and go or I could save your baby from Jacob. I knew what you would be telling me to do so I grabbed the bundle and ran with it.

It wasn't until later that I was able to stop and check on the bundle and that's when I saw your daughter for the first time. She was so tiny, so fragile, that I was sure she wouldn't make it but the kid had determination, she fought and she won."

"With your help. She would have died otherwise. Thank you, Jasper."

I shrugged, "It was the least I could do. I'd been wrong to think Megan was a monster. I should have believed you when you were so sure that your baby was going to be fine. I am so sorry, Bella. I wish I could think of a way to make it up to you."

She took my hand again and held it tightly.

"Jasper, you've done more than that. You saved my baby, you brought her up, you looked after her for me and I can only imagine how hard that must have been for you. Did you do it alone or did you have a friend for help?"

"Friend? Oh, you mean Mary. She was sent by a friend of mine to help out when I decided to contact you. Up to that point, no one knew about Megan. Well, Darius did but I didn't know that at the time. He knows more or less everything so I guess I shoulda known."

"So, you've been all alone with Megan for two years? You're all she knows."

I nodded, "I tried to tell her about you but I couldn't say too much. I didn't want to poison her against her father, just in case."

"You are her father, Jasper. The only father she needs and you've acted like a father looking after her. Edward would have left her to die."

"If he knew she had survived."

She stared into my face still clutching my hands.

"Tell me the truth, Jasper. Do you think he knew she was still alive?"

I hesitated but I wasn't about to lie to her.

"If I could hear her heartbeat then he certainly could and she was warm. Either he was so panicked that he didn't notice or he knew and just wanted to get rid of her."

"And which do you think it was?"

"It's not for me to say Bella but he loved you. He was only interested in your survival, in saving you."

"So he abandoned her to die. I called Edward when I excused myself at the diner. I asked him about her. I asked him if he knew what sex our baby had been and do you know what he said?"

"I shook my head although I could probably have hazarded a good guess.

"He told me that our baby had been deformed. That it was for the best that it hadn't survived and that from what he could make out it was male. So you see, he did know, He knew we had a daughter and I think he knew she was still alive. I think he hoped she would die out there in the cold before anyone found her and for that, I will never forgive him. As far as I'm concerned Megan is not his, she never will be, and if he tries to come anywhere near her or take her away I swear I will kill him."

I was relieved by her words, I had felt that Edward was a threat to Megan from the first time I saw him with her.

"I can't say I'm unhappy to hear that. I don't think I could have contacted you if you had shown any inclination to stay with Edward. At the same time, I understand that I have no legal right to Megan or to tell you what to do. I just thought you should know how I feel."

"Megan said you got hurt protecting her."

I waved away her concerns, "As I said, I healed."

"OK, I understand if you don't want to talk about it."

Changing the subject I asked her if she needed to hunt while Meg was asleep.

"I know the elk blood you had for supper wasn't very palatable. There's plenty of wildlife around and I doubt you hunted the last couple of days."

It was the wrong direction to go.

"Talking about hunting how did you manage with a baby?"

"I found a way, Bella."

I could see Bella working things out and then her eyes widened.

"You not only store blood so you don't have to leave Meg but being injured and having

an infant who couldn't be left you turned back to human blood didn't you?"

I didn't say anything so she continued.

"Oh, God Jasper. I never realized the kind of sacrifices you had to make."

"Hey, they were my decisions to make and I made them. I don't regret anything I did, nor do I want any pity. What happened, happened and I'd rather not talk about it Bella if you don't mind.

She nodded her understanding.

"Consider the matter closed. Actually, I think I'll just have some more of that elk blood if there's any left."

I smiled, "Sure. Maybe it'll wash away the taste of those cookies."

With the atmosphere lightened once more, we sat together by the fire, drinking and talking about Christmases we remembered. Bella had far more memories than me and her Christmases were far more like those that I wanted for Megan.

"You've done great Jasper. I feel bad because I didn't have time for any Christmas shopping. I don't have anything for Megan."

I smiled, "I wouldn't worry. It seems that Mary has been very busy. There's a box full of gifts for you to give Meg from Santa. She hopes that they are the kind of things you would have chosen."

I could see Bella was touched by this act of thoughtfulness.

"Well, let's take a look shall we?"

I retrieved the box from the garage where Mary had hidden it from small prying eyes and Bella and I knelt down to explore its contents rather like kids ourselves.

Bella pulled out coloring books, pens, a pottery kit, painting by numbers, all kinds of craft things and smiled.

"These are just the kinds of things I would have loved as a kid and look, story books. You must let me thank your friend."

I grinned at the thought of Bella thanking Darius who would no doubt deny all knowledge of the deed.

I helped her wrap the gifts and then showed her the dolls house I had made whenever Meg was asleep or otherwise occupied.

"It's beautiful Jasper and it lights up. Did you make the curtains and furniture too?"

"Yeah but don't tell anyone. I don't think sewing and making toys go too well with my image as a fighter."

She lifted her head slightly to look at me through her curtain of hair and I could see she was blushing.

"I think seeing this side of you I understand better why you always confused me."

"What do you mean? I'm hardly an enigma."

"Everyone said how dangerous you were, how dark your past was yet I always felt there was something more to you. I felt you were far more sensitive and thoughtful than they gave you credit for. You're one hell of a man Jasper Whitlock."

"Whitlock?"

"Yes, after all, it is your real name isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. Although I don't hear it very often these days. It's usually Jasper Hale or the Major."

"Well, I think Jasper Whitlock is probably a mixture of the two. The best of both."

She sat up a little straighter and then leaned forward to kiss me on the cheek, a kiss as light as a butterflies touch.

"Thank you, Jasper, for everything."

I hesitated, feeling suddenly very awkward.

"You're welcome, Bella. I just wish I had done the right thing earlier."

Feeling there was nothing else to say right now we put Megan's toys in a sack under the tree filling her stocking with fruit, nuts, and small toys, a nod to my own childhood, then sat down again by the fire and listened to the music as the clock ticked the hours away and we waited for Megan to realize that Santa had been here. It was a magical time, so special that I was determined to file it away in my memory forever. This was the kind of memory that Edward had turned his back on and for what? So he could have Bella to himself? I didn't understand him, not at all.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Edward**

I never realized how many hotels and motels there were in downtown Boston within easy reach of the parking lot where Bella had abandoned my car. With a photograph of Bella which was becoming creased with constant handling I trudged from one to another until finally, in the early hours of Christmas morning, when I should have been sitting comfortably with the family in front of the log fire and laughing at stupid jokes, I finally hit pay dirt.

It wasn't the kind of place I would have chosen but then these days I never knew what Bella would do and I guess she thought it wasn't the kind of place I would look for her. The desk clerk wasn't interested when I showed him the photo but a few dollar bills changed his mind, especially when I told him that she was being unfaithful to me.

"Fuckin' women. My wife did the same thing. Ran off with my best friend. I thought it was a bit odd, a good looking woman like that on her own."

"Is she still here?"

"Nope. She paid cash for one night and left in the morning. Must've called a cab from her room."

"Do you happen to know where she went when she left here?"

"No, like I said she rang for a cab from her room."

"Did you see which cab company she used?"

"Ace cabs. It's always them. They pay me to leave their cards in all the rooms."

"I don't suppose you saw who was driving?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. It was Sammy, this is his patch."

"Then could you find out where he dropped her off?"

He hesitated and I opened my wallet again,

"I'll make it worth your while, his too."

He glanced at the wad of bills in my wallet before picking up the receiver and dialling a number he obviously knew well. It took a few minutes but luckily for me Sammy was in the garage and soon I had the information I wanted.

I frowned, "the zoo? Is he sure?"

What the hell was Bella doing at a zoo?

"That's what he said, the zoo. He dropped her off at the main entrance. All he said was that she wasn't very talkative, she seemed angry, and when she got out she appeared to be looking for someone. Sorry, that's all he had. Do you want directions to the zoo?"

"No. I can find it. Here."

I gave him a hundred dollars more and left, still not convinced that Bella was really going to the zoo. Maybe she was merely meeting someone outside the zoo. The chances of finding anyone who would remember her was slim. The zoo was likely to be busy. I'd heard they had lots on for kids, lego sculptures, that kind of crap. Besides, it would be running a skeleton staff on Christmas day. Still, it was my only lead right now.

I decided to try it anyhow but as I had suspected there was no one who could tell me whether Bella had been at the zoo or only staff on duty had been off the day before. Then I saw the CCTV and asked to speak to a member of the security staff.

The guy who arrived looked like I'd dragged him away from a warm room and as a result wasn't prepared to help me until I used a little vampire persuasion on him. Once in the security room, I hit him just hard enough to knock him out and then sat down in front of the monitors looking for a digital file dated the day before.

I knew that the cab had dropped Bella off around 10 a.m so I ran it back an extra quarter of an hour and studied the grainy footage. You'd have thought a zoo could have afforded a better system than this but then I guess they didn't worry too much about security. Who the hell was going to try smuggling out one of the animals?

I leaned forward as I saw an Ace cab pull up at the entrance and Bella got out. She waited until the cab had driven off before looking around. For a second I thought she might walk away but then she saw someone she recognized. Whoever it was they were out of the range of the camera and I cursed.

"Call him over bitch, call him over."

I don't know why I assumed it was a guy, I just did.

When she walked out of range too I cursed again and fast forward the file. I could have tried the cameras around the zoo but I had no idea where she was going and I didn't have the time or the patience to sit around.

The security guy was stirring so I hit him again perhaps a little harder than I intended and I just hoped he would survive, after all, he hadn't done anything and didn't deserve to die.

I was just beginning to think that Bella had stayed at the zoo all fucking day or I'd missed her leaving when I froze. What the fuck? There was Bella and she wasn't alone, there was a man with her. One I knew only too well, and a kid, a little girl. What the fuck was Jasper Hale doing with my wife and a kid? Surely he hadn't spawned? No, he was dead set against hybrids even if he had refused to use his gift to get Bella to abort hers.

I looked around and saw a printer so used it to obtain a few copies of Bella with her two companions then left after positioning the security guy on his side so he wouldn't choke. Someone was sure to come looking for him soon.

I now had more questions than ever but if my dear psychopath of a brother was involved then it followed that his ex knew something about what was going on. It was why she and that idiot she called a boyfriend had left so abruptly. What I needed was to talk to her and persuade her to tell me what she knew. Trying to find Hale if he didn't want to be found would be far too difficult although I could try his only friends, the Whitlocks.

I found a contact number for them, apparently, they had taken up ranching horses and called without telling them who I was. I pretended to be a friend of Jasper and Alice who had been out of the country for some time and was trying to establish contact with them and luckily I got the wife. Not the Neanderthal that Jasper called his friend.

"I'm sorry I can't help you. Try the Cullens, we haven't seen the Major in years."

How quaint, they still called him Major like he was some kind of war hero!

"I tried them already, but they said Alice and Jasper had moved out. I don't suppose you have a number for them do you?"

"Only an old one. Let me see.."

She went off and I waited impatiently for her return hoping even an old number might lead somewhere.

She was back a few minutes later full of apologies for keeping me waiting and gave me the only number they had for him.

"I don't think it will be much good. The last time I tried it I just got his voice mail and that was full."

I thanked her and hung up. If the number was still in service that meant he picked up his messages from time to time which meant it was traceable. My luck was holding.

I decided to try Alice before going through the hassle of tracing a cell phone which wasn't easy or cheap if indeed my friend Sylvia could help. I was beginning to wonder if I had any friends or if they were all spies for Carlisle.

Alice answered sounding very cautious, she knew my number.

"Edward. Before you start don't shoot the messenger. I just passed along what Bella told me."

"So why did you run out?"

"I just couldn't stand the drama. I had enough when Bella was pregnant to last me a lifetime and I knew you would be looking for a scapegoat or allies and I don't want to get involved. Garrett feels the same way."

"To hell with Garrett, it's got nothing to do with him, he didn't even know Bella. I just want to know how to get in contact with your ex."

There was a long pause and then Alice spoke again sounding puzzled.

"I'm sorry? Why would you want to contact Jasper? I don't see the connection."

"Don't you?"

"No, I don't."

She sounded angry and exasperated and I thought that maybe she genuinely didn't know anything.

"Do you have a number for him? The one I have for him just goes to voicemail and that's full."

"I don't know. I haven't spoken to him since he left. Just a minute."

I could hear whispers in the background but couldn't make out the words and then Alice came back on the line.

"Sorry, I don't and if you're thinking of asking for his help to locate Bella then I wouldn't bother. He made it perfectly clear that he wasn't interested in getting involved."

"Alice. Do you know if Jasper had another woman?"

At this, she began to laugh, "Jasper? No. Trust me there wasn't anyone else."

"Right, well. Enjoy your Christmas. Oh, could I have a quick word with Garrett?"

"You're behaving very mysteriously Edward. What's this all about? Trust me, Garrett doesn't know where Bella is either,"

"Even so, I'd like a word with him."

She sighed and I heard her pass the receiver to him.

"Edward? What can I do for you?"

"Do you know Jasper?"

"Jasper? You mean the Major? No, I don't and I guess it would be pretty awkward if we came face to face now under the circumstances."

"So, you have no idea how to contact him or where he is?"

"Hardly. Why the sudden urgency to contact him anyhow?"

"Never mind."

"Let me give you a little friendly advice, Edward. If I were you I'd pull my horns in. Wait for your wife to contact you instead of running after phantoms."

"What's that supposed to mean? What do you know Garrett?"

I suspected it was Garrett who had decided to leave. He knew something but he wasn't going to tell me squat.

"Know about what? All I know is that your wife has decided to take a time out and after all she's been through I would think that was a good idea. Chasing after her won't help."

"Well, thank you for your advice, I'll certainly take it under advisement seeing as you know her so well. Now here's a little advice for you. Keep out of my business and away from Bella."

He laughed, "Or what? Are you threatening me, Edward Cullen? I'd think twice before doing that if I were you unless you can fight as well as Alice's ex. Now don't call again. Alice has nothing to say to you and neither do I."

At that moment I could quite cheerfully have rammed that supercilious smile I knew he was wearing right down his throat and with my gift I probably could. He was a cocky fucker just like Jasper and one day we would have a reckoning but for now, I was more interested in finding my wife and finding out what she was doing with Jasper Hale.

Frustrated and fed up with the snow and all the reminders that it was Christmas I got in my car and drove out of Boston, only pulling up when there were no colored lights or other reminders of what I was missing. Then I called Sylvia, another friend I had made, or thought I had when I left Carlisle.

"Edward! It's been so long. I thought you'd forgotten all about me. How are things? Merry Christmas. Where are you? I expected you to be with the family."

I tensed, why mention the family?

She continued, "I heard that you got married. Congratulations. How is married life treating you?"

So, she didn't know.

"Fine. You'll have to meet her one day but for now, I need a favor."

"Sure. What can I do for you?"

"I need a trace on a cell phone."

"No problem. It shouldn't take long. Give me the number."

I recited the number the Whitlock woman had given me and Sylvia promised to get back to me within the hour. At least she hadn't told me she couldn't help because Carlisle had asked her not to. I think I might have screamed if she had.

However, I had celebrated too soon because when she rang back she sounded unhappy.

"That was quick. Did you get me a location?"

"You didn't tell me this was the Major's phone. I don't want any trouble, Edward."

"You won't get any. I just want to see him. You know he was with the family."

"Then why do you need my help to trace him?"

"Listen. I just need to see him, Do you have a location or not?"

I waited but she was very reluctant to tell me. I needed to persuade her it would be safe.

"I promise you that I won't tell him how I found him. He'll never know."

"If I tell you this that's it, Edward. I'm only going to do it because I owe you but now we're even. Don't contact me again. I do not want any trouble."

My fist clenched on the phone and I heard the plastic groan in protest so relaxed my grip a little.

"Fine. If that's how you feel Sylvia. You won't hear from me again. Where is he?"

So, my dear brother was only a few hours from Boston, how convenient. I wondered if he had come here specifically to see Bella and if so, why? Who was the kid he had in tow? Had he heard what happened and found a kid who needed a mom to make Bella feel better? No, why would he do that? To piss me off? No, again it made no sense. He'd left before the 'accident' so even if he had heard what had happened he wouldn't get involved, He'd washed his hands of Alice and the family. However, I couldn't throw off the uneasy feeling that he was trying to cause trouble.


	19. Chapter 19

**Happy New Year and thank you for all your reviews and for reading. Love Jules xx**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Bella**

The fire burned low but Jasper seemed reluctant to move from his place beside me on the couch to add more logs and that suited me. For the first time in two years, I felt warm, alive, and looking forward to the future. He had gifted me my daughter alive and well and I loved him for that.

I was very aware of his proximity, it felt like a warm blanket wrapped around me and I wondered if this was what Megan felt in his arms. I should have been wondering how she would have looked in Edward's arms but I couldn't imagine her there. He had held her if only for a few minutes when she was at her most vulnerable. When she was in the arms of her father who should have loved her and who should have protected and loved her all her life. Instead, he had discarded her like trash and this strange enigmatic man had taken her up and given her all those things that she needed.

If I closed my eyes I could conjure up the sight of Jasper holding Megan protectively against his chest while Jake slashed at him with razor-sharp claws. As a warrior surely Jasper's first reaction would have been to attack or at least to defend himself but instead he had taken several deep wounds as he kept my baby safe.

Seeing him with Megan I knew it was a tragedy that he would never have children of his own. He was the perfect father. Megan adored him and I wondered if she worried I might take her away from him. It would be like ripping her heart out, his too, they loved each other so much. If only Jasper had been her biological father. I could never give her a father, not Edward. I would rather die myself than allow him to touch her. He had forfeited any claims to her.

Edward had been the love of my life, I would have died for him. I was prepared to when I confronted the Volturi. I thought he would do the same for me and I guess he would have but Edward had one fatal character flaw. He was insanely jealous and possessive. I should have seen it, the way he behaved around Jake, the way he warned me away from Jasper and did all he could to come between Emmett and myself. He wanted me all to himself and I guess if I hadn't become pregnant when I did, I would never have seen it. It would hardly have mattered once I became a vampire and unable to have a child of my own.

Was I glad I learned before it was too late? It was too late I guess but I was glad I learned what kind of man he really was. I could never go back to him and for now, at least I had somewhere to stay, somewhere I felt welcome and safe.

I wondered what Jasper's long term plans were. Dare I ask him?

I turned, startled to find he was studying me in the flickering glow of the fire.

"A penny for your thoughts."

I laughed, "Trust me they aren't worth it."

His own smile at my words made me catch my breath,

"I'm sorry I didn't get more organized for having visitors. Megan takes, took up most of my time."

"I'm sure she does. Did you plan on staying here long? I mean, do you rent this place?"

"No. I bought it. I thought having a secure base would be best. As for how long I honestly don't know. Megan is growing and maturing so fast it's difficult. That was another reason for choosing this place. No near neighbors, but she will need to mix eventually. Go to school and be a normal little girl I guess."

I stared at him noticing something in his tone of voice.

"No. I don't think so. I think you were going to educate her yourself. You just said that because it's what you thought I would expect."

He grinned pushing his untidy hair back from his face.

"You got me there. I thought as Megan's mother that you would expect her to go to school. I mean she does understand that she's different and could fool humans but I always worry she might slip up. She's still a little girl, she deserves to be a child and enjoy it however fast she's growing. But it's not my call any longer. She's your child Bella so you get to decide her future. Just know that you are welcome to stay here as long as you like. Megan regards it as home and right now I think she needs some stability. I mean getting her mommy back was so special but still a shock."

"For me too. Thank you. I'd like to stay a while if that's alright with you. Besides, as you just pointed out, Megan needs stability and you are the only person she knows, the only one she's ever known who loves and looks after her."

He looked a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah. Look, I never meant for this to work out the way it has. I mean I never gave it any thought when I took her. I guess I assumed it would be short-lived. I thought you'd sail through being a newborn and then I could contact you and we could work something out."

I smiled, "But you'd never give her up to Edward."

"No. I wouldn't. Even now I would beg you to think very hard before telling him. Edward is selfish and jealous. If he knew he had a child he would want her even if he didn't love her."

"I know. It's something I have to think about. How to ensure Edward never gets his hands on Megan and I think I have it…"

We were interrupted at this moment as Megan came running into the room dragging Celeste along in one hand and shouting at the top of her voice that Santa had been here.

"Look, Poppa. Look at all those presents under the tree. Are all they mine? Can I open them? Please, poppa, please."

Then she bounded over and jumped onto my lap.

"Merry Christmas, mommy. I'm sure Santa brought you something too. Would you like to help me open my presents?"

Jasper grinned as I was dragged off the couch and over to the pile of presents under the tree.

"You choose mommy. Which one shall we open first?"

I felt a little self-conscious but Jasper didn't seem to mind. In fact, he grabbed a camera and started taking snaps. Megan had unwrapped a gift which turned out to be a Disney Princess outfit which she insisted on putting on over her PJs and then asked Jasper to dance with her like in Beauty and the Beast.

I grabbed the camera and took some snaps as he whirled her around the floor giggling and beaming as she shouted,

"Look at me mommy, I'm beauty and poppa's the beast."

When she settled down to play with her dollhouse a little later I noticed she was making the dolls dance too.

"Why don't you dance with poppa, mommy? Listen, the music is playing."

The radio was on and they were playing a song she knew but was new to me.

"It's from Beauty and the Beast, one of Megan's favorite movies."

"Oh. Look, Megan, I 'm not a very good dancer."

"That's OK poppa is, he'll show you."

I tried to excuse myself but eventually, I gave in and allowed Jasper to whirl me around the floor and she was right, he was a good dancer, surprisingly so and I found myself relaxing into his arms closing my eyes and pretending I was a princess.

That proved to be a mistake as it rekindled memories of my wedding and I opened my eyes quickly only to see that Jasper had picked up on my discomfort. He let me go standing back.

I was embarrassed and quick to explain why I had felt uncomfortable and he nodded his understanding.

"I'm sorry, I never gave it a thought. It was some wedding. I'm just sorry it didn't work out for you."

"I'm sorry it didn't work out for you and Alice."

"Don't be. It was always going to happen. Alice and I were headed on different paths."

"I'm sorry I caused you to leave. Edward should never have tried to force you to put pressure on me."

"Edward's a dick, Bella. I always knew that but I guess I hoped that Alice would stand with me, not with Edward. I was wrong. I guess I put too much store by her."

"I guess we were both mistaken then."

Jasper merely nodded and turned back to Megan who was fretting because she couldn't get the lid off the box of paints.

"I wanted to paint a picture of you and mommy dancing."

We glanced at each other both a little uncomfortable but then she laughed,

"Why are you looking at Poppa like that mommy? Don't you like him?"

"Of course I do. Why would you ask that?"

She shrugged, "You just looked awkward. Like I do when I don't want to do something but I don't want to upset someone."

I frowned not sure quite what she meant by that but as she called me to help her set the paper on her new easel so she could paint Jasper disappeared out into the kitchen. Soon the room was filled with the aroma of cooking food.

Once Megan was engrossed in her painting I went to join him only to find him busy preparing a Christmas meal.

"Wow! I didn't know you were a chef too. Is there no end to your talents?"

He glanced over slightly concerned and I realized how my words must have sounded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I'm just amazed that you seem to be able to turn your hand to anything."

He shrugged.

"I just wanted Megan to have the kind of memories I had and Christmas dinner is one of them. Distant though they might be."

"I'm sorry. Look, Jasper, I'm struggling here while you seem a natural. Please help me out. I don't want to be a spare wheel, I want to be a part of my daughter's life but I'm not sure where I fit in. I'm not sure where I fit in with you either."

"It's hard for both of us. I wanted to do what I thought you would approve of. I looked after Megan because I thought it was the right thing to do and I've come to love her. I mean I know she's not mine. That I have no right to her but I have to tell you that I love that little girl like she was my own."

I nodded, "I know. And she loves you. I just want her to love me too. I know it will take time and thanks again for offering me a place to stay. I really am grateful. I just hope I don't bring trouble to your door. I know if Edward finds out about her then he'll come looking."

"If he turns up here I'm sure we can cope. So long as Megan isn't upset by him."

I nodded looking into his face. He was still smiling but I could see in his eyes the kind of paternal concern that should belong to Megan's father. Edward should have been the one protecting Megan and looking after her, not Jasper but I was strangely pleased with the way it had turned out. It made me even more bitter towards my husband but as there was no way I would ever go back to him I guess that didn't really matter.

Jasper turned back to the stove and Megan called me back to see her painting so there was no further time for conversation. I really wanted to know what Jasper was thinking, what he thought of me coming along and stepping between him and Megan but there would be time to discuss things later.

Megan's painting was actually pretty good, better than I could have done.

"That's you, mommy, in the long pink dress with ribbons and that's poppa dressed like the beast. I've never seen him in a suit, have you?"

I nodded, "Yes, once and he looked very handsome."

Megan beamed, "He is handsome, like the princes in my story books."

She leaned closer so our heads were touching and whispered to me.

"Do you like poppa? He likes you. I can feel it."

I blushed glad she couldn't see my face.

"Of course I like poppa. We've been friends for a long time."

She leaned back and squinted looking into my face as much as to say that's not what I meant then nodded and went back to her painting.

"Can we go outside after lunch, poppa? I want to try my new sledge."

"Sure, but you wrap up warm."

"I will. I'll put on my new boots and gloves. Mommy will you help me make another snowdog. The one poppa and I made is lonely."

"I'd love to."

Sitting there I could see Megan painting, her whole concentration on her work and Jasper moving around the kitchen as if it were the most natural thing in the world. I closed my eyes muttering under my breath, Please don't let Edward find us. I just want this moment to go on forever.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**Jasper**

Bella and Megan seemed to be getting along really well and it was good to see them together even though I knew the closer they became the more I should try to distance myself from the little one. I had tried to ready myself for the separation I knew must come one day but however hard I had attempted not to get too close to my charge it just happened and I was helpless to stop it.

At least Bella had agreed to stay here for a while so maybe I could fade into the background slowly. For today, however, I intended to immerse myself in the festive spirit and bathe in their joy.

Bella and I shared the last of the elk blood, I would have to go out and replenish my stores soon, while Megan enjoyed the meal I had prepared for her much to Bella's evident amusement. The trouble was that like everyone else who knew of my reputation she naturally assumed that I was a savage who knew only fighting and violence. Or maybe that was unfair on my part. Bella had always treated me the same way she treated everyone else, it was one of the things that endeared her to me.

As it was Christmas day I let Megan off her usual chores of clearing the table and putting away the silverware. Instead, while Bella made sure she was bundled up ready to go outside I collected some fresh logs from the store ready for the evening and made the fire. I then put some chocolate out ready for when we came back inside along with some cream and marshmallows. Megan would probably be high as a kite on a sugar rush after all this but what the hell! Christmas only came once a year and I was pretty strict about her diet most of the time.

The snow was falling more gently now and we dragged the sledge up to the top of the small hill at the edge of the property. Then Bella and I took turns in going down with Meg. She enjoyed it so much and so did we. Megan's cheeks were flushed with excitement and from the cold breeze while Bella's eyes gleamed with pleasure as she continued to forge a relationship with her long lost daughter.

When Megan finally got bored with sledging we made another snowdog as a friend for the original and this one actually looked like it might manage without veterinary care. I had seen Bella study my first creation with a grin.

"You know, I think I might have finally found something you aren't an expert at Jasper."

I shrugged, "Even geniuses have their weaknesses."

That earned me a snowball to the chest and soon there was an all-out fight going on. Megan was an equal opportunity fighter throwing snowballs at both her mom and me while we concentrated on each other until, finally, Meg lay on the ground laughing so hard she got the hiccups. A handful of snow down the back of her jacket soon took care of that, or it may have been the squeals of shock this engendered, and since she was already wet and covered in snow we made snow angels.

By the time we had finished we were all covered in snow and soaking wet and decided it was time to go back inside and get warmed up.

"Can we play a game then poppa? Do you like snakes and ladders mommy?"

"Yes but I haven't played for a long time."

"Don't worry, we'll show you, won't we poppa?"

I nodded and swung Megan up on my shoulders to carry her inside.

Bella went ahead to open the door when I felt Megan stiffen.

"Whats up darlin'? Are you cold?"

"No Poppa, someone's watching us. I can feel them."

Without showing any signs of knowing anything I swung her down and leaned down to speak to her quietly.

"Where?"

"I'm not sure poppa, but there's someone out there."

"Right, go inside with mommy and shut the door. Tell her what you just told me and get dried off. I'll be in shortly."

"Be careful. Poppa, I don't think it's someone nice out there."

I smiled at her reassuringly, "I will."

I ruffled her hair then gave her a small nudge in the direction of the house turning myself and heading for the woodshed.

**Edward**

It hadn't taken long to find Jasper's address, his was the only house for miles and looked like the kind of place a hick like him would find comfortable. The houses he had lived in when he and Alice were together must have come as a culture shock! This place didn't look like it even had running water or electricity!

I found a good vantage point where I could watch the house without being seen myself, even with vampire sight and after all, he would hardly be looking out for me. I bet he thought he was safe and secure here. Well, he hadn't banked on me coming after him. All I wanted was to know where my wife was. If he told me that, I would leave. And if he didn't? I would just read it for myself, in fact, if I could get close enough he need never know I had even been here. I would have to move in closer to read his thoughts but I would be careful, I didn't want to get into a fight with him.

Someone had though, from the state of his face in the CCTV film. It was difficult to see what had made the marks but when I got a better look I would know. I'd like to shake the hand of the man who had gotten the better of him.

There were three figures outside, two adults and a child and I stiffened as I recognized Bella. She was smiling as she played with the child, the same little girl I had seen in the security video. I frowned, what the hell was going on here? Bella certainly seemed to be very cosy and happy. I hadn't seen her smile like that since our honeymoon. What was it that made her suddenly snap out of her misery?

I wanted to march over and demand she explain her actions and come home with me right now but I held back. I needed more than I knew right now. This was a complete mystery to me and mysteries made me nervous.

There was no way that they could have seen or smelled my scent. I was very careful to stay downwind and out of sight. Yet, something told me that my dear brother was alert, that he had sensed something.

The little girl followed Bella inside but he went to the woodshed, a place I had seen him go earlier so he wasn't going for logs. Unless I was very much mistaken he aimed at circling around and check the perimeter. Well, that suited me, it meant I could hopefully get a shot at reading his thoughts.

I watched carefully. I could not see the back of the shed but I could see the snow-covered ground leading away from the door and window so if he sneaked out I would see his tracks in the snow which was very helpful.

A quarter of an hour passed and I saw nothing but I was sure he was out there somewhere and no longer in the shed. As he was hunting for me I thought I could risk moving in to see what I could hear from my wife and the kid. Bella, Bella, what are you doing here with the hillbilly and a snot-nosed human kid? Did you crave a child so badly that you asked Jasper to procure one for you? No, I couldn't see him snatching an innocent human child. Steal away and lunch on one maybe, but kidnapping? It just didn't seem to be his style.

I was very careful to leave as few tracks as possible, I was as fast as my brother so I was confident I could get away from him and back to where I'd left my car before he could catch me, but why take chances or make it easy for him?

Luckily the snow around the house was already churned up by their antics so I was able to move more quickly and found myself flat against the wall by the back window. Inside I could hear the kid chattering and concentrated on her thoughts because of course, I couldn't hear Bella's thoughts. It was the one thing that frustrated me most about her.

Children's thoughts were not ordered like adults, I knew that from experience at school, they skipped from one subject to another and making sense of them took some mental agility. However, I couldn't hear anything except static like an ill tuned radio which was very odd.

I could hear Bella chatting about a bath, a bubble bath and guessed the child was getting ready to have a bath to warm her up. Come on, say something helpful one of you.

Frustrated by my inability to hear anything useful I was aware that I was running out of time. Then suddenly I heard a word that made my ears prick up.

Mommy? The child had called Bella mommy. What the hell was going on? Was she playing happy families with the savage and an unknown and unclaimed brat?

I wanted to stay longer but it would have been far too dangerous so I turned and ran quickly away glad I had avoided being seen by Jasper. I needed time to work out what was going on here. If Bella had been so set on a kid I would have gotten her one. A strong and handsome young boy who could follow in my footsteps as a musician and one who could prove he was clever, I didn't want an idiot in the family carrying my name. I sighed if this was the case I would have to talk to Bella. Tell her how sorry I was to have ignored her cravings to be a mother and tell her that I already had plans in motion to provide her with one.

We could talk about it, a blond or a dark-haired child? Of course, being human would make for certain difficulties but I assumed once the novelty wore off we could find a couple willing to adopt it and take up our lives once more. I had never realized how complicated marrying Bella would be. Still, I would have it all worked out soon and then Carlisle, Esme, and the others would be eating their words.

**Jasper**

So, Edward had found us. It was far quicker than I anticipated but he was always going to turn up sooner or later so why prolong the agony? I allowed him to get closer to the house. He couldn't hear Bella's thoughts but he might be able to read Megan's. Unless of course, she had inherited Bella's gift or Bella protected her without even being aware of it.

I thought he would probably hear Megan call Bella mommy but if so would he understand the significance? That would depend on whether he could imagine that his child had survived. Personally, I thought not, his ego would never allow that. What would he do about the situation? He would not want Bella with me so what would he offer her to draw her back to him? Would he offer her a surrogate child? Would he assume that was what I had done? If so, what did he think my motive might be?

For now, all I cared about was my daughter and her mother. Oops, was that a Freudian slip? Megan was most certainly not mine, she never could be and neither was Bella.

Should I have stopped Edward? I didn't know what Bella would say when I told her what I had done but I stood by my decision. The longer Bella had put this off the worst it would have been when he finally found out and that meant more tension for her and her daughter.

Once I was sure he had left I joined the others in the house to find Bella washing Megan's hair in the bath. She turned and smiled at me,

"I know it's getting late but Meg's hair was full of tangles from the snowball fight and making angels. She told me there was someone hanging around. Who was it? Should I be worried?"

I shook my head, "No. No worries. I'll put the chocolate on so hurry up young lady."

It was the one thing that guaranteed Meg would get out of the tub.

We sat by the fire and played snakes and ladders while Meg drank her chocolate and then I took her through to clean her teeth before Bella read her a bedtime story.

"Who was it poppa?"

I handed her the toothbrush with the paste on it ready.

"No one you need to worry about darlin'. Just someone hanging around. Maybe a hunter."

She stared at me and I knew she was suspicious but it wasn't for me to tell her that her biological father had traced her. That was for Bella to decide when we had talked about it.

Only once Bella had read Megan a bedtime story and came back down to sit with me before the fire was there time to talk and she opened the conversation.

"It was Edward, wasn't it? He's found me."

"Yes. I thought you'd figure it out."

"Thank you for not saying anything in front of Megan. I haven't really had time to think about how to deal with him. I take it you two didn't meet?"

"No. I decided it wasn't the right time to confront him but I'm guessing he's one very confused guy right now."

She nodded, "He'll work it out soon enough won't he?"

"Yes. Whatever I think of Edward he isn't an idiot."

She sighed and sat down beside me laying her head on my shoulder.

"Oh God! I wish things had turned out differently. I don't want to fight with him, not about Megan but I know he's going to try and make things difficult. I'm glad you're here Jasper. I need someone to lean on. As a vampire I thought I would feel stronger, that nothing would ever be difficult again, except of course my thirst but I was ready for that, or as ready as anyone ever can be, but now I've found my baby alive and thriving I feel so happy but so helpless. I don't want Edward to ruin the mood, to spoil my joy, but I know he will."

Without thinking about it I wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Bella. You'll never be alone and I know you'll handle Edward. You stood up to him once before when everyone was against you and you were fighting for the same thing, your daughter. I'll be there at your side for as long as you need me, I promise."

She peered up at me and smiled,

"I know you will and I'm very grateful."

Then she dropped her head to my shoulder again and we sat together in silence watching the flickering flames from the log fire and thinking about the immediate future.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Edward**

What a fool I was! How stupid could I be? I drove away still confused and puzzled. Why on earth would Bella turn to Jasper Hale for help? She hadn't even seen him since before the 'accident'. How had she found him? Why had she sought him out? And how long had the two of them been sneaking around behind my back? Were they lovers? The very thought made me sick.

What I didn't understand was the kid, how did she fit in? Bella couldn't get pregnant again, she was a vampire and I couldn't see any human woman with one or more brain cells falling for the savage so where had she come from? Whose kid was she?

I pulled to the side of the road once I thought I was far enough from the house and turned off the engine. I could think better in the ensuing peace. The windshield slowly became opaque from falling snow and I knew the temperature was dropping sharply as night drew on but it made no difference to me.

I laid my head against the steering wheel, feeling the cool leather of the cover against my cheek which reminded me forcefully of the feel of Bella's soft hair against my cheek as we lay together. Suddenly I was back on Isle Esme with my beautiful blushing bride. Remembering our first time I smiled, it was everything I had hoped it might be but then my memories were sullied by the remembrance of the awful moment Bella told me the dreadful news that she was pregnant.

It was her fault, this was all her fault. I had been so careful. I had put aside my own needs and urges to keep her safe and she had seduced me. She had forced me to make love to her and that's when my perfect life fell apart.

That was the moment I lost her, the moment she got pregnant and in turn fell out of love with me and in love with the abomination that we had created and she carried inside her body.

How she could possibly have imagined it would be anything but a monster was beyond me. We all told her, warned her that what she was carrying would kill her but she just wouldn't listen. She'd always been stubborn but this was beyond stupidity.

Thank God for the accident that led to her aborting. Thank God I was able to save her and at the expense of the thing that her body had rejected. If only the fucking wolves hadn't intervened I could have… No, I had to get rid of the body or she would have been vindicated in her belief that it had been a baby. I had seen that much.

The memories forced themselves to the forefront of my mind. It had been perfectly formed, had a face, hands, and feet but thankfully no life. It was floppy and blue-skinned and I didn't have the time nor inclination to do anything to revive it. Better bury it and be done with the whole tragic incident.

The memory of that night was still vivid in my mind, although I rarely thought about it these days unless forced to by Bella and her incessant harping on about it. It was over. Why couldn't you forget about it and begin to love again Bella? After all, I was the one with the memories, not you.

I could feel the slippery body, the loathsome sensation before I dumped it into a blanket. It was warm but then it would be, it had leached all the goodness from its mother's body. I could hear a faint sound that could have been a baby's heartbeat but I chose to put it down to Bella. Her own heart was stuttering and close to shutting down. All I wanted to do was to get the creature as far from Bella as possible and the garage seemed as good a place as any until I had Bella stabilized. Then I would have time to focus on disposing of it. I planned to take it down to the lake and either bury it or throw it in.

Yes, I was shocked when I went back outside and found the body missing but the stink of wolf told me all I need to know. Jacob Black had obviously been snooping around. He must have heard something or he was looking for information about Bella. He just couldn't accept that I'd won and he'd lost.

He must have seen the body and taken it away. Why I had no idea, nor did I care. He'd done me a favor, saved me a job I was not looking forward too. Of course, it was inconvenient when Esme and Carlisle turned up unexpectedly and started asking awkward questions but I'd got around that and the guardians were helpfully silent on the subject.

They had made that cryptic comment about looking closer to home but even Carlisle wasn't fooled by that little trick. I smiled, a typical move by the dog breath pack trying to deflect suspicion from themselves. Maybe Jake had kept it from them and they truly didn't know what he had done.

If the rest of the family had been there then maybe we could have stopped him or maybe he wouldn't have come so close but then I wouldn't have been able to get rid of the creature and just possibly Carlisle would have felt duty-bound to try and revive it. Thank God I had sent them all away.

Think, think. I went through what I had seen and heard. Bella playing cozy family with Jasper Hale and a mystery human kid. Not only that but a kid who called my wife mommy. There had to be something that tied all this together and made sense of it but I couldn't see what it was. What was I missing?

More to the point, what was I going to do next? I wanted to confront Bella but not with Jasper in attendance. Would she agree to meet me? She would have to get in touch if she wanted a divorce which I was pretty sure would be her next move. I could surprise her by having papers served on her citing her adultery with my own foster brother. It might be amusing to see her face under such circumstances but did I really want everyone to know what had happened? The Volturi would no doubt find it highly amusing when they discovered I had been abandoned by the human girl I had risked my life to keep safe.

I had a perfect life and it had been snatched away from me by the woman I loved more than life itself. It wasn't fair, I didn't deserve this and I certainly wasn't going to let her get away with it scot-free.

**Bella**

Much as wanted to stay here and do nothing, just continue just as we were, I knew that now Edward had found me I would have to act. I knew that I would have to confront him again but I had hoped it could wait until after the festive season. His appearance here made that impossible. I had to contact him and tell him I wanted a divorce and then nothing more to do with him.

Had he worked out who Megan was? Somehow I doubted it, his ego would never allow him to think he might have been wrong about our child unless of course he knew she was still alive when he abandoned her but even so it would be a huge leap to connect the dying baby to a healthy child who appeared to be at least three or four years old.

I sat up feeling a wrench as I moved apart from Jasper and he removed his arm from around me.

"So, you've made your decision?"

I nodded, not at all surprised that he had followed my train of thought.

"I have to talk to Edward. I want a divorce and I have to find out what he knows or thinks he knows about Megan."

"And if he's worked out who she is and insists on his parental rights?"

"He won't. Trust me. I don't want that man within a mile of me or my daughter."

"Fair enough. You seem to have it all under control. Do you want me to go with you?"

I did, I needed his calm support but Megan needed one of us with her and I couldn't be selfish where she was concerned.

Again he seemed to know what I was thinking.

"I could ask Mary to come and sit with Megan if you want me there."

I was confident I could handle Edward but emotionally I was still very fragile and Jasper's support would be most welcome.

"If I arrange to meet him in Boston tomorrow would that give you time to arrange something?"

"Sure. It gives us today with Megan and I know she's itching to go outside on her sledge again. It's good to see the two of you getting so close so quickly."

I nodded smiling, "Yes it is. She's my little miracle."

Megan was up within the hour and while she and I watched cartoons over breakfast Jasper called his friend to make arrangements for the following day.

The more I thought about it, the less I liked the thought of leaving Megan. I was terrified she might just vanish and that I might never see her again.

When she went to find her boots and coat ready to go outside later Jasper told me of the arrangements he had made and again he astounded me with his thoughtfulness.

"I thought it might be better if we all went into the city. I know you don't want to be separated from Megan for too long. I booked a suite at a hotel on the outskirts and Mary will meet us there. That way once you've met with Edward we can collect Meg and do something together. Maybe ice skating or a movie? We can stay overnight and come back home the next day."

I smiled, deeply grateful, and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek just as Meg came through holding a left boot in her hand. She stopped and grinned seeing us.

"See, I told you poppa likes you. I can only find one boot mommy. Can you help me find the other one?"

If I had been able to I would have blushed furiously but as it was I took her hand and withdrew hurriedly wondering what he had made of her words.

It had stopped snowing and we had a great time outdoors, first with the sledge and then making little snowmen we used as targets for our snowballs. Megan was a pretty good shot and hit her target more often than Jasper but then I realized he was deliberately missing and she shrieked in delight when I announced her the winner and handed over the candy bar I had slipped in my pocket for a treat for my little girl.

We then went for a walk in the snow-covered woods nearby. The same place from the signs we could see where Edward had hidden to spy on us.

We ducked the falls of snow from disturbed branches and I found myself falling behind to watch Megan explore her surroundings. She was overjoyed when Jasper pointed out a squirrel who had come out of his drey to look around.

"What's a drey, poppa?"

"It's what they call a squirrel's home."

"Oh. Won't he get cold poppa?"

"No, He's got a thick fur coat and he'll be going back inside soon. As soon as he's collected some nuts from his secret stash for his family."

"He's got a family?"

"Sure."

I listened, grinning as Jasper wove a story about Mr Squirrel and his family who lived in the middle of the hollowed-out tree and the squirrel Father Christmas who visited them, leaving soft leaves for them to sleep on and extra acorns to eat.

"Didn't he leave any toys for the little squirrel's poppa?"

"Of course he did. A toy horse for Sammy squirrel and a little squirrel doll dressed in red and white for Sally squirrel."

Megan was enchanted by the story and, truth be told, so was I. Jasper was such a natural with her, far more at ease than I remembered Charlie ever being with me when I was little. He seemed to have a natural rapport with her.

When she raced on ahead to explore some more I caught up with Jasper.

"Guess who's going to be telling more stories about the Squirrel family tonight."

He laughed, "Yeah, I guess I'd better start thinking of some now. You know Bella she reminds me a lot of you."

"Me? How?"

"Well, she's kind and gentle and very inquisitive."

I laughed, "You mean nosy don't you?"

He shrugged and as we walked on our hands brushed and instinctively our fingers entwined. Neither of us said anything but neither did we drop the hold when Megan rejoined us. I didn't know where this was going if indeed it was going anywhere, but I was tired of being alone and I was fascinated by Jasper and his link with my daughter. I wasn't ready to admit to being deeply drawn to him. I was too scared for that, just yet.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Edward**

I was even more confused when my phone rang early the next morning and I found myself talking to Bella once more.

"Bella? Where are you? What the hell is going on? Where are you? Why have you refused to answer my texts or take my calls?"

"Do you really want me to answer that now? Or would you rather meet and talk in person?"

"In person? You mean meet? Where? When?"

"This evening in Boston."

This was far more than I had expected. Did she know I'd tracked her down? Was she about to tell me that she had been playing cozy family with Jasper and had now got it out of her system? I decided to play things cool.

"Of course, where? I'm only too pleased to talk to you, Bella. I want to understand what happened."

"6 pm at the Skywalk observatory."

"Wonderful. We can have dinner afterwards."

"In the multimedia theatre."

"Of course. Do you want me to pick you up? Just tell me where. I know you don't have a car."

"Just be there, Edward."

She hung up then but although her attitude had been cold and curt I felt that I might be getting somewhere. She had after all contacted me and that must mean something. I decided I was not going to let her leave until I had some answers.

**Bella**

I had hated every second of my contact with Edward but it was necessary and Jasper had stood at my side the whole time with one hand on my shoulder to give me moral support.

When we told Megan of our plans she bounced around like the Energizer bunny!

The thought of spending another night in a hotel and this time with Jasper and myself obviously pleased her and even I had to smile at the thought of spending a night in a hotel room with a man, not my husband or boyfriend, and my daughter. It was the kind of experience that should have been mine and Edward's. We should be showing our very special little girl the delights of Boston. Taking her to the skating rink or movies although I suspected that Edward's idea of an entertaining evening might include a musical recital or a gallery visit rather than a trip to the cinema.

I wondered if I was maybe being unfair to Edward. Maybe Megan would have been a different child if brought up by Edward and myself but then he was responsible for that never being an option. I hoped he lived to rue the day he had abandoned her to die. I hoped he lived for eternity understanding just what he had lost and grieving for it because he would never get his hands on my daughter. I'd kill him first and not even blink as I did so.

I think Megan sensed something was up. Of course, the last time she had an expedition to the city she had met me so maybe she just wondered what surprises were in store for her this time.

The hotel Jasper had picked was quiet, away from the bustle of downtown and far enough removed from Edward too. It certainly wasn't the five-star luxury he preferred and was used to and I found it much more relaxing. I hated being waited on hand and foot, it just wasn't me. And that was something he had never quite understood. I think he had expected me to be grateful that he had brought me up in the world. Well, if so he had been sadly mistaken.

An hour after we arrived Mary appeared and this time I was formally introduced. She seemed like a really nice matronly sort of woman and it was clear that Megan was pleased to see her. Not only that, she seemed genuinely fond of my little girl.

"I thought I might take Meg to the park if that's OK with you Mr Whitlock?"

Jasper looked at me and I nodded. It was nice how he included me in all the decisions regarding Megan without making a big deal of it.

Kneeling down to say goodbye to Megan I was touched when she threw her arms around me and gave me a hug.

"You won't be gone long will you mommy? Promise you'll be back soon."

"I promise. Poppa and I will be back as soon as we can. In the meantime, you be a good girl for Mary."

"I will. She's going to take me to the park and then.."

She leaned forward to whisper in my ear,

"We're going to get a chicken burger and an ice cream but don't tell poppa. I'm not allowed them very often."

"OK. It'll be our little secret. Now, you have fun and I'll see you again soon."

There were hugs and kisses for Jasper too before we left and knowing that I was reluctant to leave Megan he took my hand in the elevator.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. She gets on really well with Mary and I don't imagine for a second that Edward plans on doing anything like snatching her. I doubt he's put two and two together and if he has...Well, I think it highly likely that my friend is also keeping an eye on our little one."

I was grateful for his reassurances and warmed by his words, 'our little one' and continued to hold his hand until we got to the car.

It was a quarter to six when we parked and made our way to the Skywalk and I became more nervous with every step. Jasper took my hand again and I felt the slightest of calmness settle over me. I knew he was helping me prepare for my meeting and I smiled my thanks.

"You'll be fine. Do you want me to come up with you or just hang around in case you need my support?"

"I guess I should see him alone but please, don't go too far."

He smiled reassuringly and gave me a hug,

"I'll be close by. Good luck, you'll be fine. I know you will."

He certainly had more faith in me than I had in myself.

I paused for a moment to brace myself and then entered the theatre looking around nervously for my husband. Surprisingly he wasn't there waiting. Was he trying to look cool by being late? If so it would backfire, having to wait for him to arrive would only annoy me more, if that was possible.

Hearing the door open again I turned to see Edward stroll in looking like a male model, a look of casual indifference on his face. I noted the heads of the few females in the theatre turned to look and thought yes, once upon a time he had made my head turn too. Now he only made my stomach turn!

He walked slowly over to join me and smiled,

"Bella. I was worried about you but you look OK. Everyone wondered why you had left the way that you did. Esme has been in constant contact asking if I've heard from you. Where were you? What's going on?"

Realizing this was not the place to have such a serious conversation I motioned for him to follow me outside onto the skywalk which was almost deserted now.

"Let's not play games, Edward. You know where I was."

He frowned, unhappy that I wasn't going to play his game.

"OK, but if you are expecting me to apologize you can forget it. You are still my wife and I care about you. I'm worried about you, you haven't been well and I don't want to see anyone take advantage of you in your fragile condition. So, of course, I made it my business to trace where you were."

"How very noble of you, Edward. That must make you feel so righteous."

"I don't want to fight with you, Bella. I assumed you had asked to meet me to talk things out so we can move forward. Was I wrong?"

"No. I guess you were right in many ways. We do need to talk things out so we can move forward."

I could see the relief in his face, he thought I was going to have a minor breakdown and ask him to take me back. His ego really couldn't envisage any other scenario. How shocked he was about to find himself.

"By anyone I take it you mean Jasper?"

"Yes. I did warn you about him and how did you find him? Or did he find you? What did he offer you? A replacement child? I saw the human kid with the two of you. It appears pathetic to me. He always wanted you, I could tell that. A fool could see it, and once he discovered you had lost the… Well, he found out and he found himself a kid to replace it. If that's what it took to make you happy I could have found you one. We could have adopted but has he thought it through? Does he realize that sooner or later it will discover you aren't normal and then what? Does he kill it and find you another? Or is he banking on the idea that you'll get over this pathetic motherhood craving you have and you can dump it somewhere and ride off into the sunset together? Have you thought about that? Don't forget he has nothing to offer you, he's a dangerous nobody, Bella. For God's sake, open your eyes and see him for what he is, just another monster."

I stared at him in disbelief. He really had got it all worked out in his own warped way and now it was for me to burst his bubble.

"Another monster? Do you mean like the one I lost? What was it again? Oh yes. A deformed male creature. That is how you described it, isn't it?"

He had the grace to look a little uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"Very well. I'll admit that was thoughtless and cruel and I apologize. I should have wrapped it up more kindly but I was upset. You had just walked out on me, leaving me to look a complete fool in front of my family. It must have upset you and for that, I am truly sorry. However, it does not excuse you running off with Hale, whatever he was offering you."

"You will never understand, Edward. You didn't understand when I told you I was pregnant and you have pressured and lied to me constantly ever since. I can't believe a word you say."

"Are you calling me a liar, Bella?"

He frowned and I saw him worrying at my words, trying to get to the meaning behind them. Suddenly his frown deepened and then I saw a burst of clouded understanding.

"Oh, I see. Jasper told you that I killed our child, did he? How does he know? He wasn't even there, he left weeks before the accident? Or did he tell you that I pushed you downstairs in order to ensure you had a miscarriage? He's full of lies Bella. The wolves, Jake, took the body and disposed of it. You know that. Why would you listen to him?"

"Actually Jasper told me no such thing. He didn't see what happened in the house but he did see Jake outside."

Edward's face clouded over, "Well, if he was there why didn't he stop Jacob Black from taking the body? Why didn't he stay to tell me what had happened? He's lying to you, Bella. And you are so emotionally fragile at the moment that you made it easy for him to persuade you that whatever he said was the truth. Don't you see the holes in his convenient story?"

"Talking of holes, I saw a lot of them in your recollection of the events that night, Edward. You never were able to explain why Jake would take a child's body. You can't tell me where he took it and the only message we got when Carlisle asked Quil Ateara was to look closer to home. What do you think he meant by that?Any ideas?"

Edward wasn't sure where I was going with this and it made him extremely uncomfortable and nervous and he did what Edward always does when under pressure, he went on the offensive.

"So I was right, the wolves and Jasper all tried to blame me for losing the body and probably killing the damn thing too. I would have expected you to stand by me. How could you possibly believe me capable of such a terrible thing?"

"I didn't Edward. I believed you when you told me your version of events and I tried so hard to move on, to grieve for my loss and pick up the pieces but something always stopped me. I didn't understand it, I thought I was going mad. I wanted to end it all. I was close to suicide and I felt guilty that it would hurt you. Despite the fact that you had treated me so badly when I was carrying our child I felt sorry for you."

"I was just trying to get you to see sense, Bella. But you refused to believe anything anyone said to you."

"Yes. I did because what I was carrying was our child. A product of our love for each other or at least that's the way I saw it. It soon became apparent that I stood alone. Not one person backed me up."

"No. Not even Jasper. OK, he may have refused to encourage you to do the right thing but he was against you continuing just like the rest of us."

"Oh, I know. He's quite open about that but he's tried very hard to make up for his earlier attitude."

Edward laughed harshly, "Like giving you a substitute child? Clever and manipulative. I have to admit he's some piece of work."

I took a deep breath and stared straight into his eyes,

"Actually Edward he did more than that. He gave me the truth and proof of it. Jasper was there that night, he took my baby, the innocent child you abandoned outside to die. He saved her life. The little girl you saw me with, that's my daughter. Living proof of your treachery and cruelty. What do you have to say about that Edward Cullen?"

He stood there in shocked silence, eyes wide and mouth open a little, paralyzed by shock and I revelled in it.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Edward**

I was stunned at first by Bella's words. Just how had Jasper got her to believe all this? He couldn't have been at the house that night. I would have seen him, sensed him, or something. No, he had somehow heard what happened from Jake, who must have witnessed my actions in leaving the bundle outside in order to steal away with it. As for it being alive? Well, that was just crazy. How could it possibly have survived the trauma of its birth? I had been forced to pull it free of Bella's body and it was limp and blue. Besides, in the cold night, it would have been dead in minutes, even if the wolf boy had picked it up and run off with it. As for Jasper taking it, why the fuck would he do such a thing? And even if he had, what did he know about babies or for that matter first aid? He would have had no chance to save such a tiny, pathetic scrap of humanity.

Bella stood looking at me challengingly as if waiting for me to try and argue with her, but realizing that would be pointless I just smiled.

"Poor pathetic sweetheart. If only you could hear yourself. He's brainwashed you into believing anything he says. Remember with his gift it would be so easy. Bella, come home with me. I'll get you some professional help. Forget about Jasper and his crazy stories. I promise you Bella that I have not lied to you. The... The baby was dead when it came and it wasn't normal. I was so worried about you that yes, I was foolish. I didn't know what to do so I put it outside. I was going to collect the body and bury it properly once I knew you were safe. I shouldn't have done that, it was disrespectful to your feelings, I can see that now and I apologize."

I thought I had provided a pretty good explanation and apology, but she just continued to stare at me. Then finally she answered, but not as I had expected and hoped.

"Edward, I don't think you are capable of telling the truth about this. You never wanted our child and when I had the accident and the baby came early you saw it as a God-sent opportunity. You could dispose of it and I would never know. You thought I wouldn't feel the loss. You really thought I could just forget the baby and act as if it never existed. I learned a lot about you while I was pregnant, a completely different side to your personality and I don't like what I discovered. I don't love you anymore Edward. I want a divorce and I never want to see you again."

Her words hit me like physical blows that came one on top of another.

"What? What are you saying? Did you really expect me to jump for joy at finding you were pregnant with some kind of half breed, thing? I knew what it would do to you and I didn't marry you only to lose you, especially not for something I didn't even want? I never wanted a child and as a vampire, it's impossible. It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't seduced me on Isle Esme. I told you that you should become a vampire as soon as we were married. The honeymoon was a mistake. The biggest of my life and one I will always regret. Now, having said that I am prepared to put it all behind us and start over. No more rubbish about babies and wanting a family. Personally, I think you got the whole crazy idea from Esme and we all know she's weird when it comes to kids. You only have to think about your own parents to see how bad a mother you would have made. They were hardly model parents, now were they? Let's just stop all this. Come home with me and I'll call the others, tell them we've sorted things out and we can all celebrate the new year together. Rose and Emmett will be here by then so the whole family can come together. It'll be just like old times. You'll enjoy that."

**Bella**

I found it hard to see what I had ever loved about Edward at this moment. As far as I could tell apart from his vampire good looks he had not one redeeming quality.

"You really are unbelievable Edward. Do you not understand anything? Is it really beyond your capabilities to love anyone but yourself? All I ever hear is how hard this has been for you, how you want things back the way they were. What about me? What about my feelings?"

He stared at me as if I were mad.

"Your feelings? What feelings? For the past year, you've shown me nothing but cold indifference. Maybe you don't love me anymore, maybe you never did and this was all a ploy to get what you really wanted, to become one of us. Well, you got what you wanted and a lot more besides. I gave you everything a woman could want and all I asked for in return was some love and understanding. This stupid pantomime has gone on long enough. Whatever Jasper tells you that child is not ours. I have no idea where he obtained it. Maybe he kidnapped her or even killed her parents to stage this elaborate play."

"Of course, it can't be our child, can it, Edward? Our child was male and deformed."

"Exactly. Now you are beginning to understand."

"And you are quite sure about that?"

He scowled, "Of course I am. I saw the damn thing. You are driving me mad with these asinine questions. Can we please go home now? I'm bored with this topic."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to bore you for much longer. I just wanted to be absolutely sure I had all the facts."

"Well, now you have them. I take it everything is crystal clear? Come on Bella, let's forget about what's done and start over afresh and let's start by leaving this place."

I pulled free of his hand, which had grasped my upper arm as he finished speaking and his smile vanished.

"Now what?"

"I'm going to be as clear as I can be Edward, I don't want there to be any misunderstanding between us."

He sighed heavily and stood to hear what else I had to see with ill-disguised impatience.

"Go ahead, then. Have your say. Let's clear the air."

"Thank you, Edward. That's magnanimous of you."

The scowl that darkened his face told me he had heard the sarcasm in my voice and I was glad. I'd had enough of him, enough to last me for eternity.

"I arranged to meet you here to say goodbye. I'm not going home with you now or anytime in the future. It's over between us. I'm going to file for divorce and as far as I am concerned if I never see you again it will be too soon. You are a selfish, self-centred liar. I just wished I'd seen this earlier. Goodbye, Edward, we won't be seeing each other again."

As I turned to leave he grabbed my arm and swung me around to face him, his own made ugly by the anger which twisted it.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? If you try to divorce me, I'll drag your sordid little affair with my psychotic 'brother' into the open and make sure that the kid gets taken away from you. Don't think you're going to ride off into the sunset with someone. You belong to me until such time I say otherwise. Is that clear?"

I was about to answer him when he was wrenched back into a dark corner of the room with a low cry of surprise.

When I saw him dangling just above the floor being grasped by the throat by a familiar figure I smiled.

"Thank you, Jasper, but I think I've got things under control."

"Maybe, but I don't like to hear a lady being bad mouthed, especially by someone who is supposed to protect her."

I nodded and gestured for him to let Edward free which he did with a contemptuous flick of his wrist.

Edward choked and stood up, his expression was livid.

"Don't think you can come sniffing around and take my leftovers, Jasper Hale. Whatever plan you made to get Bella won't work. It will all fall apart when she realizes she can't keep the kid you supplied. What will you do then? Snap its neck or drain it?"

Jasper was genuinely upset now and I knew it was what Edward had said about Megan that had riled him.

I knew he was fast, but even I was surprised at just how quickly he moved to slam Edward against a concrete pillar which cracked, powdered plaster and cement falling to the ground like powdered snow.

"You listen to me Edward and you listen good. If I ever hear you say anything about that little girl I will personally rip your fucking tongue out and feed it to you. Are we clear on that?"

Edward glared at him, but Jasper wasn't letting go without an answer and he shook Edward like a dog worrying a rabbit.

Eventually, Edward nodded, "OK, I hear you."

"And understand?"

There was the slightest of pauses and then Edward nodded again, "Yes. Now put me down."

"Just one more thing, if you give Bella any hassle over the divorce or cause her any problems at all I'll find you and when I do you'll wish you were mortal. She deserved better than you and I aim to make sure she gets a second chance along with her daughter."

Edward's eyes opened wide at those words, he really had thought Jasper had acquired a child for me but now he wasn't so sure. Would he try to obtain parental rights over Megan? Well, he'd only get them over my dead body.

"I understand."

The theatre doors opened at this point and Jasper dropped his hand from Edward's throat, allowing the latter to break away and disappear into the crowd of humans.

When he was gone, I turned back to Jasper.

"Thank you for stepping in. I appreciate it."

He grinned a lazy smile and leaned back against the damaged pillar.

"But you had it all under control?"

I nodded, but I couldn't hold the serious expression I tried to,

"OK. I guess I'm glad that you stepped up to defend Megan."

His expression became serious suddenly and he took my hands in his staring intently into my eyes.

"Bella, I will always defend Megan just as I will always defend you, no matter the threat. Megan is a daughter to me and I love her. She's also an innocent, unable to protect herself."

I found myself shivering inwardly at his intensity.

"I hope that's OK with you?"

I nodded wishing he had said… Well, it didn't matter. My precious daughter has a champion. I just hoped she would never need to be protected, but I didn't trust Edward especially since he had lost face in front of me. He would be looking for payback and of course, Megan was the weak link, but if he thought he could get his hands on her he was sadly mistaken.

"Did you mean it? About filing for divorce?"

"Yes, I don't want any connection with Edward. He makes my skin crawl. I guess I'd better find a good lawyer."

He nodded absently looking away for a second, then brought his attention back to me.

"I could get a hold of Jenks, the Cullen's tame lawyer. He's good."

I smiled, "And you'd love for Edward to contact him only to be told he's representing me?"

He smiled broadly, "Hell yes."

"OK. Go ahead, get in contact with him. I want it understood that Edward is not going to get Megan, not even visitation rights."

"Sure. That might take a while though."

It was my turn to smile now.

"Nope. Edward already denied all knowledge of Megan. Listen."

I brought out my cell phone on which I had recorded Edward's conversations with me about our baby, both of them.

"Well, I have to hand it to you, Bella. You certainly made sure you tied him up in knots. He can hardly put a claim in for a child he admitted to you in his own words was a male, deformed and dead. Remind me never to get on your bad side. I guess we should head back if we're going to take Megan to the movies, it's getting late."

"Let's stay an extra night. We can go skating tomorrow and to the movies. Tonight I'd just like to spend time together with you and Megan somewhere quiet. Do you think she'll be too disappointed if we put her treats off for a few hours?"

"I doubt it, after all, it means an extra day away from home with you. You might want to think about the future though. She already asked me if you were going to take her away when you leave."

"She has? What did you say?"

He shrugged, but I could see the pain of the separation he could see ahead in his eyes.

"I told her you haven't said yet, but it was your decision as her mommy."

I nodded, unable to speak for the fear and pain I felt myself. I would have to find somewhere for Megan and myself sooner or later and I had no idea what Jaspers plans were. Megan would be heartbroken if I took her away from her daddy, but I could hardly expect that he would want to stay with me. I put it to the back of my mind and pulled him towards the exit.

"Let's not think about the future for a couple more days. I don't feel up to it and I think you and I need to talk about it in detail."

He nodded his agreement and we left, hand in hand, keeping an eye out for Edward although I doubted he would hang around after his recent confrontation with Jasper.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Jasper**

I was proud of the way Bella had handled Edward but I didn't doubt that he would try to cause problems. Edward didn't like to lose face and being discovered as a liar must have really hurt. I wasn't sure that he really believed that the little girl he had seen was indeed his child but even the possibility that she might be would be enough to force his hand. Luckily Bella had a copy of his own admission that she couldn't possibly be. He had ruined any real chance he had of claiming her and that was a relief. I was quite willing to kill Edward if that's what it took to keep Megan and Bella safe but it wasn't something I particularly looked forward to.

Bella drove back to the hotel while I called Jenks on his private line. I knew he would recognize my number and answer. He was too afraid of me not to and in this case that was most definitely a plus.

"Mr Jasper. It's been a long time. How can I help you?"

"You'll be representing Mrs Bella Cullen in divorce proceedings against her husband Edward Cullen."

"I'm sorry? Oh, I'm not sure I can do that. It would be a flagrant conflict of interest. You are aware that I work for the family, Mr Jasper."

"Of course, but this time you will be representing Bella. Oh, and Edward Cullen might attempt to gain access to a child. A little girl, Mrs Cullen's little girl. Make sure to stress to him that this is not possible and that if he insists on pushing the matter it will go bad for him.

I want you to arrange and fax over divorce papers tonight citing irreconcilable differences as the reason. If you receive a counterclaim and especially if there is any mention of adultery I want to know immediately. Mrs Cullen is the injured party here and I will not have her name dragged through the mud. Do you understand?"

"Of...Of course, but the courts are closed until after the new means it would be impossible to file the petition until then. Besides, I'm not sure I can accomplish what you want so fast."

I was tempted to tell him that of course, he could but it was true that it would be impossible even under threats.

"Very well. I want the paperwork first thing in the morning. Any questions you have, you can call me and I will get Mrs Cullen on the phone. That case gets filed as soon as the courts open, no excuses."

"Very well Mr Jasper. I'll be in touch but I will need a fax number."

"And you'll have one by the time you are ready to send the paperwork."

Bella was still tense when we arrived back at the hotel but on seeing Megan that soon drained away and when her daughter ran to her squealing in delight she became more relaxed and happy than I had ever seen her.

"Mommy, poppa, you're late. You said you wouldn't be gone long and now it's too late to go to the movies."

"I know and we're really sorry sweetheart but poppa and I thought maybe you would like to stay an extra day? That way we can go to the movies tomorrow."

"Yeah! Can we really? Great."

I left the two girls to chatter and followed Mary out handing her coat to her and opening the door.

"If we need someone in the next few days would you be available?"

"Of course, you're my only client until I hear otherwise. Besides Megan is such a delightful child. It's a pleasure to be in her company."

I thanked her and she left. So, Darius had put Mary at our disposal for as long as we needed her. I wondered how the two were acquainted but I knew better than to ask. Darius would tell me what I needed to know, no more, no less.

I called his number, listening in as Megan told Bella about her trip to the park. She was such an easy child, a trip to the park delighted her as much as a box of toys. Everything was a delight to her.

"Major. What can I do for you?"

"I take it that you know what happened this evening?"

"You mean Edward being handed his ass? Yes, and I was impressed. She was actually doing very well although I understand why you intervened. So, you're using Jenks? I'm assuming that's just to upset Edward even more?"

"You could say that."

"I did, and I love it. I take it you want me to find out what Edward is up to? Already on it, Major."

"And?"

"I listened in to one very heated exchange. Edward got through to Jenks just after you did and he was mighty pissed at finding he was too late. My guess is that he'll run to daddy for help next but Jenks knows better than to blow you off so I'm guessing that Doctor Death will steer him in the direction of Caswell."

"Is he any good?"

"She's actually pretty good yes, from all accounts. Don't worry, I've already got a spy in her office computer so as soon as she takes the case I'll know everything she does,"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Oh, just one more thing. I had a call from your friend Whitlock. It seems Garrett tried to contact you through them. He's mighty upset that you haven't been in touch. If I were a gambling man, which I'm not. I'd say you'll be hearing from him soon. Just a heads up. I'm looking forward to seeing his reaction when he discovers you have a small child in your charge."

"Great. That's all I need right now. Well, I guess I should thank you once more. You'll have to let me know what I owe you when all of this is over."

"I can tell you now. Be on call if I hear that Caius Volturi pokes his head above the parapet."

"You got it."

Even after all these centuries, Darius' cold rage burned as bright as ever. If he ever got his hands on the man responsible for his wife's death there would be no corner of hell deep enough for Caius. He would suffer the torments of the damned and if I could help him in any way then I would.

Back in our suite, I found Megan and Bella sitting together on the floor, their heads almost touching and busy colouring. It was a beautiful intimate moment and I was loath to interrupt but Megan looked up and beamed.

"Join us, poppa. We're colouring. Mary bought me this book, it's full of pictures of animals. Mommy chose a bear and I'm colouring in a tiger. You choose one."

I smiled and joined them feeling great to be involved and wondering just how long this would continue. Once Bella had her divorce and Megan was safe from Edward's interference she would no doubt think about starting afresh and I doubted I would play a big role in that. After all, I had no claim on either of them except for the bonds that my saving Megan provided and I didn't want thanks or gratitude for doing the right thing.

**Edward**

That fucking bitch! How dare she hire Jenks to represent her? He was the Cullen family lawyer and he refused to help me. I'd show him a conflict of interest, I'd rip his liver out!

I didn't know where else to go so I turned to Carlisle for help. He may be mad at me but he would never refuse a plea for help, not from me.

It wasn't as easy as I could have hoped for, he was still disapproving of the way I had handled Bella but he did understand that I needed professional help and was slightly put out that Bella had asked for Jenks.

"I doubt it was her idea. Jasper put her up to it."

Of course, I then had to explain Jasper's part in all this.

"Let me get this right, Edward. Jasper is claiming to have saved the baby and brought it up by himself?"

"Yes, and now he's introduced this girl to Bella as her own and she is so gullible that she believes him."

There was a long uncomfortable pause and then came the question I had felt coming.

"Edward, are you absolutely sure that Jasper is lying?"

"Of course I am. What are you implying? That the creature was alive when I left it? That Hale just happened to appear at that moment, fought off Jacob Black and kidnapped it? I'd love to know what possible reason he might have had to do that. Any idea?"

"I'll be perfectly honest with you Edward. I should have said this a long time ago but with everything that was going on, I never found the right time. None of us could understand how the child's body just vanished like that. Besides, we were all guilty of putting terrible pressure on Bella to terminate her pregnancy, all fueled by paranoia. I never stopped to think that, whatever the outcome, to her it was a baby and she loved it. The truth of that is readily apparent when you think of the suffering she experienced when she woke to discover she had lost her child and had nothing and nowhere to go to mourn. Are you absolutely certain that the child was dead? Don't forget you were under terrible pressure, Bella was dying. Could you have been so distracted that you made an error?"

I opened my mouth to say no, that I wasn't sure. It would have gotten me off the hook with the family but then I remembered what I had already told Bella. I could hardly have mistaken a deformed boy's body for a girl who was so clearly perfect.

Then again, it would be her word against mine and she was clearly mentally unstable

"I suppose it's possible, Carlisle but I would never have abandoned the child if I had even the faintest inkling that it still lived."

"So, what will you do? If Bella is so set on a divorce. You can hardly bring out all the details in a human court of law."

"It won't come to that, Carlisle. I'll go through the motions. File for divorce but I'll offer Bella a settlement out of court."

"Do you think she would be willing to settle?"

"If she doesn't, then I'll go for full custody of the kid."

"I beg your pardon? Why would you do that knowing the child is not yours? Wouldn't that just make matters worse?"

"You don't get it do you, Carlisle? If she thinks I'm going to let her walk away after all I've been through then she's sadly mistaken. I refuse to be seen as a fool. If she insists the child is hers then by inference it is mine too and there is no way I would allow her to ride off into the sunset playing happy families with Hale and the kid."

"Allow me to offer you a little advice, Edward. Please be careful. If you attack Bella she is likely to attack back and remember who she has standing at her side. Wouldn't it be better to just let her go? If she chooses to accept this little girl as her child then why not let her? It can hardly do any harm and maybe the saving of her. Start over Edward. Forget Bella and start over."

He still didn't get it, did he? I'd be a laughing stock if Bella got her way and left me. Everyone knew the trials I had been through in order to keep her. The way I had even tried to commit suicide when I thought she was dead. How would it look if she just walked out on me straight into the arms of Jasper Hale? I would never be able to hold my head up again.

"Thank you for your advice Carlisle, I'll think about it. In the meantime, do you have any suggestions for a lawyer?"

"There is one I can think of. We've used her in the past and she has always acted very professionally."

"Good. So, are you coming back?"

"Back? No, I don't think so, Edward. I think Esme and I should distance ourselves from this affair. This is between you and Bella."

I could hardly believe what I was hearing.

"You're going to leave me to face this alone? What about a little support? Any father would stand by his son in this kind of situation. I thought I could rely on you."

"Then I'm sorry to disappoint you. I think we have acted foolishly enough in this business and none of us wants Bella to see us continuing to do so."

I was speechless with anger and cut him off abruptly. So, the family were on Bella's side were they? Well, I didn't need them. I was perfectly capable of sorting this mess out on my own. To hell with Carlisle and Esme. Especially Esme as I could sense her behind Carlisle's attitude. She had always resented my relationship with Carlisle but I never expected him to side with her against me.

I picked up the phone again, this time to call the lawyer before realizing that no offices would be open at this time of day, especially not over the Christmas period. Still, it would give me a chance to calm down and think more rationally, I needed to be clever here if I was going to stop Bella making a fool of me and that I must do at all cost.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Bella**

I don't think I have ever had such a wonderful time as I did that evening with Megan and Jasper. I certainly hadn't done any coloring for many years and I don't remember it being as much fun as I found it on this occasion. When Megan got bored with coloring we played snap and watched cartoons before she began to yawn.

"Time for bed young lady."

"Oh, poppa. Do I have to? I'm not tired."

"You will be in the morning and then you won't be able to go skating."

Megan jumped up at that,

"OK. Can I have a bath first?"

"Not tonight, it's very late. Just a wash and brush your teeth."

She moaned a little but disappeared into the bathroom and both Jasper and I got up to follow her.

"Sorry, Bella. You go."

I shook my head, "I think it's my turn to tell Megan a bedtime story so you help her get ready for bed. After all, she's your little one too."

He smiled and nodded his agreement and as he disappeared too I had to smile to myself. I still found looking after a child something of a novelty and I wasn't used to her routine or anything while to Jasper it was all second nature. I hoped it would come as easy to me in time.

While alone I couldn't help thinking about Edward and I wondered what he would do next. All I wanted was to be left alone with my daughter to begin anew but I knew enough about Edward to be sure that he wouldn't give up without making trouble if he could.

When Jasper came back out I went to read my daughter a bedtime story but she had other ideas.

"Mommy."

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Did you meet daddy today? Does he want to meet me?"

I wasn't sure how to answer but I remembered Jasper telling me that she could sense when she was being lied to so I nodded.

"Yes, we met your daddy today."

She stared at me for a moment worrying her lip, a mannerism she had inherited from me.

"Does he want to meet me?"

"Do you want to meet him? That's the most important thing."

She shook her head looking anxious.

"No. He didn't want me and I have poppa. Do I have to see him?"

"No, not right now, not if you don't want to. I know poppa told you a little about him. He was worried about you not being normal that's one reason why he didn't want you."

"But I'm not, I'm special, poppa told me so. He told me that daddy thought I might kill you but I would ever do that. I love, you, mommy."

She threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"I love you too sweetheart and I will never let anyone hurt or frighten you."

"Tell me about daddy. What's he like? How did you meet him?"

I gave her a very abridged version of the story trying not to be too biased against Edward and she listened attentively.

"You should have married poppa. He's kind and he likes you."

I tried to hide my discomfort wondering if he was listening in.

"Well, poppa had a wife already."

"I know, he told me but he doesn't have one now. Why don't you marry poppa? Then we can all stay together for always."

I couldn't help smiling at her words even as I tried to answer her.

"It's not as easy as that sweetheart. I'm still married to your daddy and there's a lot to sort out before we can think about the future. Now, madam, you get some sleep so you can show me how to skate."

I kissed her and she snuggled down with Celeste the bear.

"Will you ask poppa to come and kiss me goodnight please mommy?"

"Of course. Goodnight sweetheart."

Once Megan was asleep Jasper and I sat together on the couch.

"I suppose you heard what Megan said?"

He nodded smiling, "Yes. She's quite forthright and outspoken at times."

"And I wonder where she gets that from Mr Innocence?"

"I've no idea. What are you going to do about Edward if he tries to force the issue about seeing her?"

I shrugged, "Kill him if I have to. I'll do whatever is necessary to protect my daughter."

He nodded his agreement and was about to continue the conversation when his phone rang. It was Darius and I listened in to their conversation.

"Hi there Major. I have an update. We have movement from Eddie boy. He's contacted daddy dear and got nowhere fast."

"You mean Carlisle wouldn't help him?"

"Well, he gave him the name of the lawyer I told you about but that's as far as he was willing to go. He's not getting involved any further. It sounds like Edward is prepared to fight Bella. He said something about going for an out of court settlement. I think he reckoned on claiming the little one as his."

"Over our dead bodies."

"Yeah, I guessed as much. I did have an idea though. You know Peter's going to be turning up soon?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, I think I might have a solution to that. Eddie boy is running scared of your involvement and he's looking for some help. Someone who's good with his fists and I was thinking we might give him someone. Maybe Peter under another name. I take it the two have never met?"

"No, but do you think Peter could pull it off? He's not the most reliable of people once he gets riled."

"If he's doing it for you he'll control himself. Just let me know whether to go ahead. I guess you'll want to talk it over with Bella first."

I shook my head, "Tell him to go ahead if you think it's right. I trust your instincts."

Jasper took my hand and squeezed it, "Thank you, Bella."

"Go ahead Darius but tell him to stay away for now. I don't want any chance of Edward discovering we are connected."

"I'm way ahead of you Major. How's the munchkin doing?"

"She's fine and thanks for Mary. She's been a real asset"

"No sweat, she owes me and she's more than happy to help out. She likes Megan too. Well, goodnight. I'll be in touch."

We discussed Edward and what he might try to do and then Jasper told me a little about his friend Peter. He sounded like a real character and a bit of a loose cannon as Darius had said, but if Jasper trusted him then that was good enough for me.

When we got fed up with discussing the situation Jasper turned the TV on and we sat together watching 'It's a wonderful life', a film I hadn't seen before but one that Jasper liked. It was such a nice normal thing to do but something I could never imagine doing with Edward, Emmett maybe, but not my husband.

Megan was up early the next morning itching to get going but slowed long enough to wash, dress, and eat breakfast. This was interrupted by a knock on the door. I found myself face to face with a porter bearing a package addressed to Megan when I opened it.

I stiffened worried that it had been sent by Edward but the card attached was signed, D and Jasper smiled reassuringly after seeing it.

"It's OK. This is from Darius."

I was so relieved as I handed the package to Megan who ripped the paper off so quickly it was like a whirlwind and then shrieked with delight.

"Mommy, poppa, look. Mary's friend sent me a karaoke machine. I told Mary that I had asked Santa for one but poppa said I was too little. It's beautiful."

I sat with her examining the bright pink machine complete with two microphones and a heap of discs of all types.

"Oh, mommy look, Disney songs."

She brandished a disc with a picture of Disney characters on its cover.

"Can I try it? Please mommy, poppa, please."

We caved in to her pleas and while I plugged it in she chose her disc and spent an hour regaling us with tune after tune from Disney movies.

Only when she began to lose her voice did we finally persuade her to give it a rest and go out for lunch and then on to the skating rink.

She was a natural on the ice and other folk stopped to watch as she skated gracefully around the rink with Jasper. They did look cute together and I took a few photographs without them seeing me. When they came back I had my turn with Megan and I hate to admit she was better than I was. Sure I had vampire balance but she could pirouette like a professional.

Afterwards, we retired to the movies to see a rerun of Mama Mia which suited me, I liked Abba's music and found myself humming along while Megan ended up in the aisle dancing to her favourite tunes. It encouraged other youngsters to join her and by the end of the movie, I guess half the moms were up dancing with them, including me, much to Jasper's amusement.

We stopped for Megan to have a pizza for dinner then went back to the hotel. It had been a wonderful family day and I would always treasure the memories.

Back in our suite Megan made a beeline for her karaoke machine and this time we were not going to get away as mere spectators. She started with a solo of Dancing Queen which she sang beautifully along with all the actions.

"Your turn mommy."

I saw Jasper reach for the camera and threw him a warning look which he pretended not to notice.

"OK. You choose the song but I warn you. I have a terrible voice."

"That's OK mommy, poppa and I won't mind will we, poppa?"

Jasper grinned.

"No. I can't wait."

I stuck out my tongue and Megan giggled, "Oh, that's naughty mommy. Come on."

She let me choose and I saw the song 'In my daughter's eyes'. It appealed to me and I didn't make a bad job of it if I say so myself. Megan thought it was wonderful and ran to hug me when I finished.

Deciding it was time to get my own back I turned to Jasper.

"Right Mister, your turn."

Jasper handed me the camera and took my place singing Mama Mia flawlessly including the actions and I hated him for all of two seconds. Why was he so good at everything?

After that, Megan and I sang a duet to 'I will always love you' and I found my eyes drawn to Jasper just as Megan's were. I was never more glad that I couldn't give myself away by blushing.

"You and poppa now mommy."

I tried to demur but it was impossible to refuse Megan when she was being her most endearing.

"I'll choose."

She picked through the discs and pulled one out grinning.

"You have to do all the actions and I'm going to film you."

Jasper and I exchanged puzzled looks but took the microphones she held out so eagerly to us.

The little imp hadn't chosen an Abba song which we had expected but Hungry Eyes from the film Dirty Dancing.

I have never felt so uncomfortable in my life but Jasper took it in his stride and of course, he'd seen the movie several times and danced perfectly, another of his many talents. The crazy thing was that by the middle of the number I found myself enjoying the sensation of dancing so closely with Jasper.

After that, we all sang together. Jasper and I sharing a microphone and he put an arm around my shoulders so we were close enough.

Deciding it was getting towards bedtime for a certain little girl I ran Megan a bath while Jasper sent down for room service for a light supper for her and then the three of us sat together and Jasper retold the story of the little boy beside the canal. Megan knew it by heart but I found it entrancing.

By the time she went to bed my face was aching from smiling and laughing. This was exactly the kind of family life I had dreamed of when I first discovered I was pregnant but thought I would never have when I discovered I had lost my baby. It was a miracle and it was all down to one man, Jasper Whitlock.

When she finally fell asleep Jasper hooked up the camera to the TV and we sat to watch our karaoke efforts.

"You lied, you said you had a terrible voice."

"I have, it's just the music was loud enough to drown it out most of the tune. You, on the other hand, sing like a professional. Tell me, is there anything you aren't an expert at? I'm beginning to feel totally inadequate."

He put the remote down and turned to me with a ghost of a smile on his face,

"You dance pretty well too."

"I do not. That was all down to you making me look good. I would never have dared try a dance like that before."

"Maybe you never had the right partner before, Bella."

I remembered him dancing with Alice at my wedding and feeling envious that they did it so effortlessly. Maybe he was right, Edward had always led and I had tried not to stumble too noticeably.

"Maybe. I enjoyed today but I wonder how many more wonderful days we'll have before Edward steps in to ruin everything."

He leaned in and put a hand against my cheek,

"I won't let him ruin anything Bella. This is too precious to be marred by the likes of Edward Cullen. You deserve all this and far more. I just wish I could make every day magical for you."

"You made all my days magical by saving my daughter and I will never be able to thank you enough for that."

"It was my pleasure, Bella."

"I'm just sorry you had to get disfigured doing it."

I ran a hand across the ridges that marred his left cheek. They were very pronounced and I could only imagine how painful it had been at the time. And how disabling. He always avoided the subject when I mentioned his fight with Jake but this time he just closed his eyes and smiled a little dreamily.

"Now that would have been nice at the time. You have a very soothing touch, Bella."

"I wish I'd been there for you and for Megan. By the way, I never asked, how did you come to call her Megan?"

"Easy, I had a sister, much younger than the rest of us, and she was so tiny and fragile when she was born. Meg reminded me of her, she was called Megan. Of course, if you decide to change her name that's your prerogative as her mother."

"No. I love it and the story behind it. I would never take away anything you have given her Jasper. That would make me no better than Edward. She adores you."

Somehow we ended up sitting together, his arm around my shoulders, for the night and somehow it felt so right.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Bella**

We were ready to leave the next morning when Jasper received a call from Darius. It seems Edward had found himself a good lawyer and was threatening to take me to court for abandoning him and hiding his child's existence from him. It seems he was accusing me of making an arrangement with my lover, Jasper, to steal my baby and hide its survival from him. The bastard!

"He'll never take it to court Bella, it would be far too dangerous for him. No, this is merely to scare you. He'll make a move really soon I'm sure. Maybe we should stay in the city for a couple more days."

I really wanted to go home but if Edward wanted a meeting we would have to travel back to Boston and that seemed a waste of time and effort.

"I guess so but it'll be hard on Megan. All her new toys are back home."

"Oh, I don't think she'll mind too much. She loves staying in a hotel and at least this one has a decent restaurant."

He was right and when Megan explained how yucky the menu was at the last hotel they stayed in I understood Jasper's cryptic remark.

"I promise we'll take you out for anything you want."

Megan grinned, "Can I have steak? I've never tried it and it always looks really nice. Then a huge chocolate ice cream. Please?"

I tousled her hair, "OK. We'll see."

From the other room floated Jasper's voice, "Don't push your luck, young lady."

We glanced at each other and giggled, both knowing she would get what she asked for, he was just being a typical dad to her.

Jasper arranged for Mary to look after Megan for a few hours so we could discuss what was likely to be Edward's attack and for him to fill me in on everything else Darius had told him earlier.

Mary took Megan out for a walk promising her an hour at a soft play area something she loved because it was a real treat. When things settled back down Megan would miss all this excitement and being spoiled but we all needed to get into a routine and begin to live as normally as possible sooner rather than later.

Once we were alone Jasper told me that Edward's lawyer dragged in from her festive vacation by the lure of a huge pay off had been in contact with Jenks.

"She says that her client would like to meet with you and try to come to some equitable settlement without taking the matter to court."

"I'll bet. What's he offering?"

"She didn't say. She would like Jenks to liaise with you and come up with a suitable time for such a meeting. She said he would like to bring someone with him as a witness and as such you might wish to do the same but he does ask that you not bring me."

"What?"

"I guess his argument is that I helped you to steal his daughter so he won't speak to me. It makes a warped kind of sense. Don't worry though, the 'friend' he plans on bringing with him, one of his lawyer's associates is not as we discussed, exactly as he appears. Also, you will have someone to accompany you."

"Who? I don't know anyone else that I trust."

"We're about to meet that person."

There was a knock on the door a few seconds later as if the person had been waiting outside for their cue and Jasper opened it inviting in the visitor.

It was a little like looking at a mirror image of Jasper himself. The young man who came in nodding a greeting was equally tall and lean but where Jasper was blond and the other was dark-haired. Both were incredibly handsome but carried that frisson of danger.

"Bella, this is Darius. The guy who's been helping us and Mary's employer."

I took his outstretched hand and shook it briefly.

"Thank you for everything. I understand you are planning to accompany me when I go to see Edward?"

"So long as you're comfortable with that. Your husband doesn't know me but I promise you if he tries anything he soon will."

"Don't forget he can read your mind."

Darius took off his wraparound sunglasses to reveal blood-red eyes and looked me straight in the eye.

"He can try, he won't be the first."

I let that lie, the only other person who could read minds was Aro Volturi as far as I was aware. Was Darius acquainted with the Volturi? I decided to ask Jasper later.

"Fine. I understand Edward is bringing someone too. A friend of yours?"

Darius replaced his glasses and laughed a short bark.

"Peter Whitlock? A friend? Let's just say we're acquainted and as long as he plays nicely, so will I."

We sat together and Darius pulled a sheaf of papers from his jacket handing them to Jasper.

"This is what you asked for, Major. A birth certificate for the munchkin in the name of Megan Isabella …. There's just the surname to add. Bella, you'll be on there as her mother of course. There's also a transcript of Edward's meeting with his lawyer and his call to Peter who he thinks is one of his lawyer's strong-arm associates. That's just in case you make an appearance. It seems he's nervous about you for some reason Major. Can't imagine why."

I took the birth certificate from Jasper and studied it thinking rapidly.

"This birth certificate, is it legal?"

Darius nodded,

"It will be once I file it. I just need to know the father's name unless you want to leave that blank. It would work as well that way and I understand you have proof the munchkin can't be Edward's child?"

I nodded and explained that I had recorded Edward's statements with regard to the baby I had borne on two separate occasions proving that Megan could not be his.

He beamed, "God I love it when I'm working with someone who has intelligence. Of course, we could just kill Eddie boy and be done with the whole fucking mess. Bear that in mind."

"I will and thank you but I'd hate to be responsible for the death of Megan's biological father even if he did abandon her to die."

"Then don't be. I'm happy to oblige and I know Peter would be only too pleased to help out. You can keep your hands clean, Bella."

I shook my head, "Let's try to get it done without killing anyone."

"Fine. You're the boss."

"I have an idea with regard to this certificate. Edward accused Jasper of procuring a child for me as a surrogate for the one I lost so why don't we use his own accusations against him? Put Jasper's name down as Megan's father and leave my name off. Don't add a mother's name at all, after all, it's not going to be used by anyone is it? And you can always change it later I assume?"

Darius pulled a face, "I like the way your mind works, Bella. The trouble is that without a mother's name I can't file it."

I thought some more, "Then put a false name down. We can say that Jasper is Megan's biological father and that her mother died during the birth, Edward would believe that."

Jasper looked concerned as he turned to me.

"Are you sure about this? Your name should be on it, you gave birth to Megan."

"Listen, if I thought there was any possibility that you would attempt to take her from me then I wouldn't have suggested it. Go ahead, Darius."

Darius shrugged then nodded his agreement, "It's your show. I'm just here to add my skills to the mix and I can always alter it, yes."

Jenks called while Darius was still here which was quite helpful because he had the message from Edward's lawyer and wanted to arrange the meeting.

After a few minutes chat, I called him back and arranged to meet Edward the next morning at 9 a.m in one of the conference rooms at a nearby hotel. It was fairly convenient for us but the other side of the city from the house Edward and I had shared. Let him make the effort.

Darius busied himself arranging the last-minute conference room booking then got up to leave.

"I'll let Peter know the details. He won't contact you just in case Edward is watching him. I don't suppose he will be suspicious, Peter was recommended by his lawyer but you can never be too sure."

"But Peter's your friend so how did the lawyer know him?"

Darius grinned mischievously, "I guess I might have intercepted her messages and rerouted them but she'll never know. Not until it's too late to matter. And all Edward knows is that a certain Mr Dawlish will be meeting him in the morning."

"What about Megan? Do you think he'll try anything? I mean like trying to snatch her?"

Darius shook his head, "Nope. He knows it would be suicide and he doesn't have the muscle to take on the Major. Besides, if he was going to try that he wouldn't have excluded the Major from the meeting. He'd want him out of the way for any kidnap attempt. As it is he knows the munchkin will be with him while you're talking about this arrangement Edward wants to make."

I felt better as Darius pointed out the glaringly obvious. I must be more upset by all of this than I thought or it would have already occurred to me. As it was I was grateful for such friends as Megan and I had right now.

Jasper and I decided not to dwell on the next day, instead, we would spend the rest of today with Megan relaxing and having fun.

"I thought a trip to the aquarium might be nice unless you have something else you'd like to do."

I thought Jasper's idea was a great one and so did Megan when she got back and heard.

"Wow! Can we go now? I've had my lunch and I've still got my boots and coat on. Mary, you can come too if you want."

Mary made her excuses and left my little dynamo with a smile and a wave of goodbye and we went off to the aquarium. I'd not visited one before so I wasn't sure quite what to expect but maybe seeing it through my little girl's eyes I found it out of this world. Megan's favorites were the African penguins and the seals and she was excited and thrilled when Jasper bought her a penguin to add to her collection of fluffy toys.

"Thank you, poppa. I'm going to call him Mumble, like the penguin in Happy Feet."

She saw my frown and explained that Happy Feet was a movie about dancing penguins and promised to let me watch it with her when we got home.

"Poppa bought me lots of films to watch when I couldn't go outside."

"Why couldn't you go out?"

I always imagined Jasper as an outdoor type but then I thought maybe when she was very little she couldn't control herself and he was afraid that she might give away her strangeness. It was the main reason that the Volturi had outlawed immortal children. It was one of Edward's arguments against the pregnancy although as I pointed out our baby was natural, not created by a bite.

She looked at Jasper who sighed and then explained.

"I didn't want to make it into a bigger drama than it was but when Megan was about a year old she got really sick and we were forced to stay inside for a couple of months but she got over it and now she's big and strong."

"Oh, OK."

I felt sick thinking that I may have truly lost my little girl and even more in Jasper's debt. I would ask for more details later when we were alone. For now, I took my daughter's hand and held it tight, afraid once more that she might suddenly disappear like a dream on waking.

By late afternoon Megan was flagging. She'd had a very exciting and busy day and we decided it was time to get her home but first we stopped in at the aquarium cafe so she could get a drink and a sandwich for dinner.

She ate quietly another sign of how tired she was and needed to use the restroom before we left so I took her while Jasper waited outside.

Once she was finished and had washed her hands and dried them under the blower, something she found fascinating we left the restroom which was

at the back of the cafe only to see that was someone was blocking the way at the end of the corridor.

Megan stopped dead.

"Mommy, I feel sick."

She pulled me back into the restroom and leaned against the door looking suddenly very scared.

"What's the matter Meg? Did you eat too quickly? It's OK, you take all the time you need."

She shook her head, her eyes full of tears.

"I want poppa. He's out there."

"Poppa? Yes, he's waiting for us outside but he can't come in here sweetie."

She shook her head again frowning now.

"No. Him, it's daddy. He's waiting out there and I'm scared."

I remembered the figure at the end of the corridor and understanding dawned. Megan had never seen her real father but she did sense things. Her gift had warned her that Edward was waiting outside for her. Somehow he had found us. My skin crawled as I realized he may have even followed us around the aquarium. Suddenly I felt sick myself and I could feel Meg trembling as I picked her up.

"It's OK, baby. You're safe in here."

I pulled out my phone relieved we were the only ones in the restroom and called Jasper explaining the situation a few words.

"I'll talk to him. Stay where you are."

We waited, Megan clinging to me in her fear.

"What does he want mommy? Has he come to take me away? I don't want to go with him."

"Don't worry, poppa's coming for you. We'll be going soon and no one is going to take you away from me, ever again."

She looked up at me, tears running down her face now.

"You won't take me away from papa will you, mommy?"

What could I say? I had no idea what the future held.

"Poppa loves you just like I do. Let's take a peek out and see if it's all clear now shall we?"

She shook her head and wriggled out of my arms shrinking as far away from the door as possible.

I opened it cautiously and peered out finding the corridor was no longer blocked and then my phone rang.

I hesitated hoping it was Jasper and not Edward calling to tell me he wasn't going to leave without seeing Megan.

With relief, I recognized Jasper's voice.

"I'll bring the car round to the rear of the cafe. The manager will open the fire door for you. I told her you were having problems with an abusive ex and she empathized. Edward insists he just wanted to see Megan but he agreed to leave rather than make a scene or have you call the cops. Even so, I thought it would be better if we didn't give him the opportunity to follow us back to the hotel. And just in case he knows where we're staying I called Darius and he's made us reservations at another under an alias and is taking our stuff over there."

I told him how scared Megan was and he asked to speak to her, reassuring her that he was coming and that Edward had left.

When the manager came in and beckoned us to follow I tried to thank her.

"Honey, I was married to a bastard like that myself. I'm only too happy to help and that brother of yours is a really nice guy caring for you two like he does. I had the cook and a couple of employees go out back and make sure it's all clear. Now, off you go and good luck."

We ran to the car and Jasper drove quickly out of the aquarium and into the city keeping an eye on the rearview mirror for a tail before relaxing and reassuring Megan who stretched forward in her harness to take his hand as he put it between the seats to pat her leg comfortingly.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**Jasper**

I could feel how upset Megan was but there was nothing I could do until we were settled into our new hotel suite. As soon as the door shut Megan jumped into my arms clinging to me like a little monkey just as she always had whenever she was upset or ill. I wasn't able to tell Bella what had happened at the aquarium until Megan was asleep and that took quite some time. I ran her a bubble bath and cuddled her as I told her a story but she wouldn't let me leave until she was asleep. Even then she was so upset that she had a nightmare a few minutes later and woke up screaming.

Eventually, I made her a bed on the sofa between Bella and me and she fell asleep with her head on my arm and holding Bella's hand. I used my gift very lightly to calm her knowing how upsetting it was for Bella to see her little one in distress.

At that moment I wished I'd beaten the crap out of Edward earlier even though he had no idea of the effect his appearance would have on Megan.

Once she was finally settled we were able to speak about the situation at the aquarium.

"Do you think he would have tried that if he had known how much it would upset Megan?"

I glanced at her, "I'd like to say no but Edward only cares about himself. He was most indignant when I asked him to leave. He said if Megan was afraid of him then it was because we had told her terrible things about him."

"The bastard! I wish I'd been the one to talk to him. I'd have wiped the smug look off his face. Does he really think I'll let him anywhere near her after what he did?"

"Yes. He does. Edward is single-minded. What happened in Forks two years ago is ancient history to him. He has already dismissed it and he can't understand why we, why you, can't let it go."

"Then I guess I'll have to explain it to him in words of one syllable."

I grinned, I would love to be a fly on the wall when the two got together tomorrow or should I make that today? I'd lost track of time with Megan being so upset.

"Anyway, I don't want to talk about Edward, I don't even want to think about him. Tell me what happened to Megan, why she had to stay inside. You said she was sick. What did you mean?"

I shrugged trying to make light of what had, in reality, been a very worrying time.

"I guess it was a war between her vampire and human genes. She became really sick and I was beginning to think I'd have to contact Carlisle for some advice when I noticed she was reacting to sunlight. Her skin sparkled and then became patchy as if it was sunburned. She ran a temperature and began to have problems with her balance. She bruised herself badly and cut her leg but healed really quickly. I guess that's what clued me in as to what was wrong with her. I couldn't let her outside because when she ran a temperature she would have like fits, shaking and screaming that she was on fire. I think the vampire side wanted control of her but she fought it. I helped her all I could and slowly everything calmed down. She's not been sick since but I'm worried about the tension and pressure she's under worrying about Edward. I think we have to get him out of her life as quickly as possible."

"Right. Well, that will help me when I meet Edward later. I just want to be free of him. Did he say anything about that when you spoke to him?"

"Edward doesn't like to lose anything unless it's his decision and I'm afraid that includes you. He didn't say anything to me except that he would have his say face to face with you."

"Well, he's going to have to get used to it this time. I'm never going back to him and he is never going to have a place in Megan's life. Besides, he's already denied her. If he thinks he's getting a second chance he's very much mistaken."

"I wish I was going with you, Bella."

"Thank you but I think Megan needs you more right now and I wouldn't trust anyone else with her while Edward is sniffing around."

"She'll be safe with me."

I knew he meant that and I loved him even more for it.

**Edward**

That bastard! How dare he threaten me! I'll show them both. If Bella thought I would let her leave me and take my child with her then she didn't know me very well. As for Hale, I would love to take him down a peg or two but I wasn't a fool. I knew I didn't stand a chance against him alone and I didn't know enough fighters who would be prepared to stand against him.

Still, he was the one who had made a fool of me by stealing the baby or at least its body and one day I would get my revenge. He might be tougher but I had the brains and they always won over brawn in the end.

For now, I was looking forward to confronting Bella. It would be amusing to see her try to wriggle her way out of giving me what was mine as a right. That kid was mine and she was not going to stop me from seeing her. Not that I really wanted a small child around but that wasn't the point, she was mine and I always get what is mine.

The lawyer that Carlisle had recommended seemed to know her stuff although she hadn't been best pleased to be dragged into the business over the holidays. What was it with these humans? Still, a few hundred dollars extra provided incentive enough to get her idle butt into gear.

The guy she had recommended had a good pedigree. He had worked for her for about eight years and knew as much about divorce law as she did, especially the more obscure clauses and loopholes that could be used to trap a difficult opponent.

I met up with him at the hotel and we rode the elevator together up to the conference room that has been reserved for our use. I had been somewhat surprised when I discovered he was a vampire, she hadn't told me that and unnerved when I tried to read his mind only to find him engrossed in law files for several cases I assumed he must be involved in.

He introduced himself as Mr Harrison then fell silent leaving me to make conversation.

"Do you think we'll have much trouble with my wife? I will not accept any less than joint custody of our daughter. I take it your boss made that very clear?"

"Indeed she did Mr Cullen. I have all the details that you gave her here in my head."

I already knew that from my attempt at reading him.

"Have you been in the law business for long?"

"Long enough although I have tried my hand at many things. A life like ours can become a little boring unless we stretch our minds, don't you think?"

"Yes. Yes, I do. Personally, I find my love of music helps. I have learned to play many instruments over the years. May I ask when you were changed?"

He stared at me and for a second I felt a shudder at his gaze. There was something very intimidating about him which I guess he found useful in difficult cases.

"You may not. This is purely a business connection Mr Cullen. I'm sure you understand."

As he spoke I caught the merest glimpse of a beautiful young woman with long dark hair before it was gone. He must have fallen for the allure of a female of our species some time in his past. Well, we all had our secrets, me included.

We were the first to arrive and chose the seats with the windows at our back. That gave us an advantage right away as the winter sun would be in their faces and they would have difficulty in reading our expressions.

They were dead on time, Bella and a man I had never seen before but who introduced himself as her legal adviser without giving us his name.

"Shall we be seated?"

My companion motioned to the chairs we had placed for them and they sat down. On the table in front of me was a document I had my lawyer draw up which Bella would be signing before she left giving me joint custody of our daughter and agreeing to return to the matrimonial home within seven days. If not I would make life very uncomfortable for her and her kid.

I slid it across to her aide and waited while he read it through and then handed it back.

"My client will not be signing this."

"Oh. May I inquire as to why?"

I nodded my approval of Mr Harrison's words and slightly truculent tone.

"Certainly. Your client is asking for joint custody of a child over whom he has no rights."

"On the contrary, your client admitted to Mr Cullen that the female child was his."

"But your client had already denied that the child was his and continued to do so. Allow me to furnish you with proof of this."

Bella's aide pulled out a cell phone which I recognized as Bella's and switched on the recorder.

I bowed my head as I heard my own voice explaining to Bella not once but on two separate occasions that the child she had given birth to had been a deformed male child who had not survived.

He then pulled out a document which he passed across to Mr Harrison.

"Please show this to your client. I think you'll find that it proves conclusively that the child in question is not your client's child."

I snatched it up and read it quickly feeling the rage build up in me. Jasper Hale was her father? Never. She was mine, Bella had told me as much.

"This is fake. Hale has no children. He doesn't even have a wife or girlfriend."

"Why not get your associate to check the relevant database. You'll find this is a legal document which has been filed in accordance with the laws of the United States of America."

"Where is this woman? Janet Cross? She's named as the child's mother. I want to talk to her."

"So would Mr Hale I believe, but she died in childbirth. I have a copy of her death certificate here should you wish to see it."

I was fuming, Bella had outsmarted me using my own stupidity. I should never have said what I did giving her the opportunity to record it.

I turned my attention back to my wife.

"What about you, Bella? Why did you tell me the kid was mine when it isn't even yours? I know you were desperate for a child but you are just deluding yourself. Come home? Hale can't give you anything more than I can. I always looked after you. I gave you everything you could ever have wanted. He's a dirt poor cowboy with a third rate education and blood-drenched hands."

Bella stood up, her chair sweeping across the polished wooden floor.

"Goodbye Edward. This is the last time you'll see me and if I see you anywhere near me or Megan again I will make sure it's the last thing you'll ever do. Leave me alone. I'll sign any divorce papers you like to send but I will never come back to you. Not ever. Oh, yes, there is just one thing I'd like to say. Jasper Whitlock is three times the man you could ever be. I regret the moment I met you, I regret marrying you, and I will never forgive the way you treated me afterwards. You might want to think about that. Goodbye Edward."

As she swept from the room I started to follow only to find Harrison holding me back and her aide standing between us and the door. He shook his head slowly as he spoke.

"Best not Mr Cullen. It would be to your advantage if you just took your wife's advice."

"And if I don't?"

He smiled and took a step closer as if trying to intimidate me and succeeded.

"Then her friends will make you and trust me, you really don't want to get into it with us. Not if you want to live."

He nodded curtly at the man standing at my side and followed his client out of the room.

Pulling free of Harrison's restraining arm I cursed and thumped my fist down on the highly polished mahogany conference table splitting it down the center

Harrison regarded the damaged table then moved his attention to me.

"Perhaps we should leave before they discover the damage, Cullen."

I frowned, what had happened to the polite way Mr Harrison had addressed me before?

He smiled a rather unsettling smile that made me uneasy.

"I'd take his advice if I were you. It will be safer in the long run and far less painful. You know I really didn't believe what I'd heard about you until I heard those recordings. You really are the scum of the fucking earth."

"What? How dare you speak to me like this? I'll have your job."

He smiled more broadly as if amused by my words.

"Great. I don't think the law society is ready for the likes of me, fucking amateurs. Go home, pack your bags, and fuck off back to the hole you crawled out of."

I frowned still trying to read his mind but failing to find anything solid to latch onto. It was like trying to wade through a bucket of eels.

"Who are you?"

"Well, not a friend to you but I guess you worked that out for yourself, genius. I was here to see fair play and you stayed on your side of the table so I never got to punch your lights out. That's a shame, but I guess there's still time. Oh, before you go I need you to put your signature on this."

He pulled out a document and flourished in front of my face.

I snatched it from him and read through it discovering that it was a divorce petition citing irreconcilable differences and made no mention of the child.

Sneering I threw it down on the wrecked table.

"You must be joking."

He smiled and held out a pen,

"It wasn't a request. Sign it."

I shook my head and found myself flat on the floor.

"Now, I'll be happy to keep this up all fucking day. It's your choice."

"Need any help, Peter?"

The man who had accompanied Bella was back, standing in the doorway.

"Nah, it's all under control. Eddie here was just about to sign the paperwork. Weren't you?"

I opened my mouth to argue but found myself grabbed by the collar and lifted to my feet.

"I didn't hear that. Care to repeat it a little louder?"

The other guy leaned against the door arms folded and a smile on his face.

"He seems a little reluctant. Should we give him a little encouragement? Need a hand holding the pen, Mr Cullen?"

The one called Peter waved the document under my nose and I snatched it ripping it down the centre and dropping the pieces to the floor.

Peter sighed,

"You really don't get it, do you? Well, let me spell it out for you in simple words."

He held out his hand and the guy at the door handed him another document, obviously a copy of the one I had ripped up.

"You are going to sign this fucking document or you don't get to leave. Got it?"


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Jasper**

As soon as Bella left with Darius Megan began to question me. She was so scared that her real daddy would find a way of taking her from us.

"Baby, have I ever lied to you?"

She shook her head, toying with her cereal.

"Have I ever let you down?"

She stared at me with huge frightened eyes.

"I mean do you think poppa would ever let anyone take you away from your mommy?"

"No, poppa."

"Then listen to me. I love you little one and so does your mommy and I promise you that I will never let your daddy take you away from us."

She stared at me for a long while then nodded, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"OK, Poppa. I believe you. How long will mommy be gone?"

"I'm not sure Meg. It might take some time so maybe you and I could make her a surprise for when she gets back. What do you think?"

She smiled looking a little less tense after my promise, but when there was a knock at the door a few seconds later she tensed again and left her bowl of cereal to come to my side.

"It's not mommy."

She knew it was a stranger outside but she wasn't panicking so I knew it wasn't Edward either.

I picked her up and opened the door to find Charlotte standing there.

"Hello, Major. I thought as Peter is busy this morning I should introduce myself to the latest member of the family."

She smiled at Megan and held out a hand.

"Hello there. You must be Megan. I'm Auntie Charlotte."

Megan regarded her suspiciously for a moment and then turned to me for reassurance.

"It's OK Meg, this is my friend Charlotte."

Megan smiled a little shyly and took Char's outstretched hand.

"Hello. I never had an Auntie before."

"Well, I never had a niece so that makes us even. Can I come in?"

I moved aside apologizing and Charlotte came inside carrying a brightly wrapped box.

"I missed you at Christmas. I didn't see Santa in time so I'm afraid your present is a little late. I hope you like it."

She handed the box, almost too big for Megan to carry, to the little girl and watched as she carried it to the centre of the room then looked at me for permission to open it.

"Go ahead. Let's see what you got."

Megan unwrapped the present very carefully winding the ribbon up and slipping it into her dressing gown pocket before opening the box.

"Wow! Look poppa, a puppy."

I glanced at Charlotte who shrugged and then let out a sigh of relief when Megan pulled out a large fluffy toy dog.

When she cuddled it we heard a sigh of contentment and then it yapped twice and wagged its tail.

"When you stroke it, you'll see it wags its tail and it will follow you if you put it down."

Megan's eyes were shining with excitement now.

"Does it have a name?"

"Not yet, that's up to you."

Megan placed it gently on the floor then stepped back and the puppy followed, wagging its tail and yapping quietly.

"Poppa, she's beautiful. I'm going to call her Molly. What kind of dog is she?"

"I studied the dog which looked like a cross between a labrador and a spaniel.

"Peter said it was an all spare parts."

I raised an eyebrow and she smiled, "Well, that's the G rated version.

"All spare parts? I like that. Who's Peter?"

I rolled my eyes unsure quite how to describe my volatile foul-mouthed friend.

"That's Uncle Peter. He's helping your mommy right now."

"I have an uncle too? Wow! Come on, Molly."

Megan disappeared into the bathroom and the puppy obediently followed.

"Brush your teeth, young lady. I'll be in to check in a minute."

"OK, Poppa. I will."

I just hoped she didn't try to wash the puppy too I wasn't sure how its internal electronics would react to water.

Charlotte grabbed my arm and hauled me over to the window, as far from the bathroom as possible and hissed a question in my ear.

"What is the matter with you, Major? Why the hell didn't you come to us or ask for some help?"

"Calm down Charlotte. I didn't want to involve anyone else and you know Peter. He would never have shut up about it."

She thought about this then nodded.

"I guess so. He isn't particularly known for his finesse or diplomacy but we were hurt when we found out what had been going on and you, Mister, are in a whole heap of trouble with the Captain."

I grinned at her, "So, what's new? It's good to see you Charlotte. I think Bella could do with another friend and as you see, Megan is delighted to think she had some more family."

"And I'm glad you introduced me as family. It seems you and her mommy don't have much in the way of friends and family. So, tell me, what's the story with you and Bella?"

"There isn't one, Charlotte. Sorry to disappoint you."

She grinned then turned to the bathroom hearing the water stop and realizing that Megan would be rejoining us any second.

"You keep telling yourself that, Major."

I frowned but she just smiled and pecked me on the cheek.

I heard a tut and turned to see Megan staring at us. She had seen Charlotte's gesture of affection and she most definitely did not approve.

When Charlotte said she had to go out for a little while Megan seemed relieved and once she had gone Meg came to sit beside me on the couch.

"Poppa, why was Auntie Charlotte kissing you?"

"It was just a peck on the cheek, Megan. We've been friends for a very long time. That's all it was."

"I don't think mommy would like her kissing you."

I laughed and pulled Megan onto my lap.

"Little one, there is nothing to worry about, Auntie Charlotte is already married and when you see Uncle Peter you'll understand how much they love each other."

"Why didn't daddy love mommy and me?"

"Well, sometimes people just fall out of love I guess and sometimes you think you know someone and then you find out that you really don't. Mommy loved daddy but daddy wasn't the person she thought he was. Some people have bits of themselves that they hide but eventually, they always show it."

"Do you love mommy?"

"Oh darling' that's a question I can't answer right now. I like your mommy a lot and I love you. We'll just have to see how things go."

"Will mommy find out things about you that aren't nice?"

"No, your mommy knows all about me, darlin'."

She sat cuddled up to me for a long time thinking about what I had said and then jumped off and ran to get Molly.

I was relieved, I knew she was still worried about her father making a claim on her or Bella taking her away from me. I wanted to reassure her as much as possible without lying to her.

I wondered if she had sensed the connection between Bella and myself. I was drawn to her mother, I couldn't deny that, and I thought I had detected a fondness for me in Bella's emotions but I wasn't about to make something of it unless she made a move first. For now, any affection she felt for me could well be as a result of gratitude for saving Megan and that was no basis for a long term relationship.

I did miss her though and hoped she would be back soon.

When she did get back she brought with her Darius and Peter and all three looked pleased with themselves so I assumed things had gone well.

I held back while Megan greeted her mom in her usual enthusiastic way, finding myself facing my oldest and best friend Peter who, while looking pleased with himself, still managed to project an aura of aggrieved annoyance.

"So, Major. Remember me? Or do I need to jog your fucking memory? Why the fuck didn't you contact us? Think I'm too coarse and uncouth to look after a fucking kid? Maybe thought you'd be better on your own? I'm hurt."

"I apologize Peter and I'm glad to see you. Thanks for your help today too."

He shrugged nonchalantly then smiled and I knew I was forgiven,

"Hell, any excuse to take a pop at the Cullens. Especially Asswipe. You know that little shit actually tried to read my mind. Good thing I took a few lessons in hiding my true thoughts. What a fucking bore though, reciting all that law crap. You know that idiot is so fucking deluded he really thinks he's in the right. Can you believe that?"

"But did he sign the papers?"

Peter turned to Darius who pulled from his jacket pocket a thick document and handed it to me.

"See for yourself. He needed a little encouragement but we did impress on him the foolishness of trying to deny it later. I think he'll contemplate causing trouble again but I have that covered. I'll be sending him a copy of the phone calls and a thinly veiled threat. If he makes so much as a move towards Bella or Megan I'll take care of it, Major. You can concentrate on your girls. Oh yeah, I had a message from Garett. He said if you need anything you can call on him. He has no time for Edward Cullen and I think each one of the family feels bad for the way they acted towards Bella."

"Serves em fucking right if you ask me. The high and mighty Cullen's make a mistake and admit to it? Now that's something to put on the fucking front page."

I saw Megan approaching and put a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"You might want to watch your language while you're here, Captain."

Peter grinned, "Don't sweat it, Major. Char already read me the full fu... Riot act. I'll be careful, promise."

**Bella**

I could hardly believe it when Darius handed me the divorce petition signed and dated by Edward.

When I asked him what the next step was he just grinned.

"That's it. All I needed was his signature to make it legal. The rest, as they say, is a done deal. I'll just break into the appropriate departments and add the files necessary. But as far as you are concerned you are now legally free of the Cullens. Congratulations."

I couldn't help myself. I just had to hug and kiss him in my delight and when I finally stood back I found him smiling in amusement.

"A simple thank you would have been sufficient but I'm glad to have been of service."

"Oh, Darius could you do me one more favor?"

"Ah, hence the over-enthusiastic thanks. Sure, what is it?"

"That birth certificate..."

He nodded, "You'd like me to amend it before I file it?"

I nodded, "Please."

"OK. No problem. I'll put your name back on and take…"

I glanced over to where Megan stood holding on to Jasper's hand and chatting away to him then shook my head.

"That's the only amendment you need do."

Darius merely nodded slowly following my gaze.

"I'm glad to hear it. You know it's going to crush him when you leave with the munchkin. I don't think I've ever seen him so content as since he found her."

He was right of course, taking Megan from Jasper would shatter the world he had created for the two of them just as I knew it would break Megan's heart. I really didn't know where to go from here but I had decided not to make any decisions until after the new year which I presume we would be spending back at his place.

Megan came running over as soon as Darius left my side, eager to show me all Molly's tricks watched by Jasper. I had noticed how he rarely took his eyes off her as if she were a priceless gem among a band of possible jewel thieves. Then it occurred to me that was just how he saw her. As something to be loved and valued and guarded against all possible danger which made me think about how things could have gone if roles had been altered. If it had been Edward who found my baby cast aside to perish. I doubted he would have made such a sacrifice. I don't think Edward would have even considered doing such a thing. Why oh why hadn't he been more like Jasper. If I were ever to get involved with a man again it would have to be someone like Jasper Whitlock.

Charlotte approached and Megan zoomed off to join the guys, leaving us alone to talk.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Bella. You aren't at all what I expected."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, knowing Edward Cullen although only by reputation I expected someone more…"

She hesitated so I finished the statement for her.

"More elegant? More polished?"

She smiled, "Let's just say someone less down to earth. What made you get tangled up with the Cullen'?

I shrugged, "Love I guess. I fell for Edward and I fell hard. He was handsome, exotic, romantic.."

Charlotte snorted, "Please, romantic? I hate to speak ill of anyone but Edward Cullen always sounded like a control freak to me. I wasn't keen on Alice either but we used to make her welcome the few times she visited with the Major. The family always struck me as being holier than thou if you know what I mean."

"The whole we only drink animal blood thing? I have to say I agreed with that. I never wanted to hurt anyone or kill anyone to survive."

"And that makes you a good person but you also had the advantage of a choice. A choice none of us were given. When we were turned there was no alternative and I don't think anyone should look down their noses as a result. Alice always did and from talking to the Major over the years I don't think she was alone. They all looked on the Major as a charity case. I'm amazed he put up with it but I think he genuinely loved Alice and tried hard to fit in."

I glanced at Jasper who, along with Peter, was kneeling on the floor with Megan watching as she made her latest toy sit up and beg. Where on earth had they got such a complicated toy from? It must have cost the earth!

"I don't think I've ever seen the Major look as happy and carefree. Who would have guessed it would take the love of a child to give him peace. Love of a child and a good woman."

I turned to stare at her. Was she talking about me? Why would she assume that Jasper and I meant more to each other than just as friends? Something stirred deep inside me but it was something I needed time to think about so I just smiled and went to join my little girl. Having just got free of one disastrous relationship I was not about to plunge headlong into another and I had my little girl to consider.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine **

**Jasper**

I heard the conversation between Bella and Charlotte and was intrigued by Bella's response to my friend's words about me. She said very little, was guarded, but I could feel something. I just wasn't sure I was reading what I really felt or what I wanted to feel. Then Peter's words caught my attention. He was talking to Megan.

"Yes, we have horses on the ranch. Would you like to ride one?"

"Yes, please! But aren't they very big?"

"Well, some are, but we could find a small one for you to ride. Let's ask your mommy if she'd like to come to visit the ranch. Maybe you could come for the new year."

"Could we? I'd like that but...what about poppa? We can't leave him all alone at Christmas. That wouldn't be very nice."

Peter pulled a face but Megan just stared at him and he laughed as I walked over.

"OK, he can come too as long as he promises to behave. You know the last time he came to our place he blew the doors off the barn."

I rolled my eyes as Megan looked at me shocked.

"Let's have the whole story, Peter. You filled the bucket with dynamite to blow a hole for a new well instead of hiring a digger and forgot to tell me that you had put the fuses in."

Peter pulled a funny face and Megan giggled.

"I guess that might have been true but you pushed the button."

"No. You put it on the rail and I leaned against it. I could have lost an arm."

He waved my words away theatrically.

"But you didn't, and you must admit it made a wonderful bang."

"Can we try that, Uncle Peter? Blow something up."

I stepped in before my devil may care friend had time to agree.

"Maybe we could get some fireworks instead. How would that be? But first, you have to ask your mommy if it's OK to go."

Megan rushed over to Bella who was on her way over and dragged her the final few feet to join us explaining excitedly about Peter's invitation.

"Oh, well. If it's OK with Jasper then yes we can go, of course."

I glanced at her,

"Sorry. Peter tends to open his mouth without engaging his brain. He never considered that we might have made other plans."

"Well, did you, Major? Did you Bella? I would have thought after all we did today you might thank us by agreeing to join us for the new year but if you're too busy well…"

I glared a warning at my friend but as usual, it was water off a duck's back and he merely looked with a semi innocent expression at Bella who melted immediately.

"I don't think we had any plans did we Jasper? It would be nice to have a family event, it would be Megan's first."

She turned to me.

"Do you mind?"

I shook my head, all thoughts of a cosy few days alone with Megan and Bella crushed by Peter's big mouth. On the other hand, maybe it would be a good thing that Bella and I were not alone together. I should try to stand back, to allow Bella and Megan to bond without my presence hovering over them. Whatever Bella decided I would have to bow to her wishes. I had promised myself when I realized that I would be looking after Megan for some time that I wouldn't become too close to the little one but it had proved impossible to achieve. Megan was just so loveable.

**Bella**

As soon as I accepted Peter's invitation I could sense Jasper's disappointment. Not only that, I felt I should have spoken to him first. Did I really want to be among strangers? I wondered if it might help me make sense of my feelings for Jasper. To decide on my next move, but a huge part of me would have preferred to be in the house alone with Jasper and Megan to see the new year in. In short, I was terribly conflicted.

Megan, on the other hand, couldn't wait to visit the ranch and see the horses. The hotel room didn't finally clear until Megan fell asleep on Jasper's lap, thumb in her mouth, exhausted by her long and eventful day.

While he saw everyone out I took Megan from him and put her to bed. One night without a bath or brushing her teeth wouldn't hurt although I felt slightly guilty about it.

The peace when we found ourselves alone was almost deafening and for the first time, I felt a slight strain in the atmosphere. Deciding to clear the air while we were alone I asked Jasper to join me on the couch but he took the armchair opposite increasing the chill in the air.

"Jasper, first let me thank you for all you've done today. I do appreciate it and that of your friends."

"You're very welcome."

"Now I know I was wrong to accept Peter's invitation without consulting you. I didn't really think before I spoke."

"There's no need to apologize to me. You are in control of your life and Megan's."

"Actually I think I share the responsibility for Megan with you."

He shook his head, "No, Megan is your daughter."

I frowned, he wasn't making this easy for me and I didn't know how to say what I wanted to.

"Jasper, please. I'm trying to apologize for my faux pas. I was carried away by the relief of the news I was rid of Edward."

He continued to stare into space, refusing to meet my gaze and I felt like screaming. I wanted our easy relationship back. I missed it dreadfully.

"It's probably a good idea to leave Boston for a while. I wouldn't be too sure that you've seen the last of Edward. He's not so easy to shake off. At least at the Whitlock ranch, you'll have plenty of protection if he decides to try something."

"You think I don't trust you to do that? Please don't insult me or yourself by insinuating that."

He sighed and finally turned to look straight at me and I was shocked to see the pain in his eyes.

"Bella, I guess it's time to be brutally honest about things. I knew when I took Megan on that my time with her would be limited and I tried very hard not to become too attached to her. I failed miserably but that's my problem, not hers or yours. I freely admit that I must relinquish her into your care and I guess the sooner the better. This would be the ideal time. I know you'll be safe at the ranch and Peter and Charlotte will help you as much as you need, Darius too, until you get yourself settled. I wish you all the luck in the world and many years of happiness with Megan. You both deserve it and please don't think I'm bitter about it because I'm not. I truly want you to get all the enjoyment I have found with Megan. She's a truly wonderful little girl and I know she will go to be an outstanding woman."

He stood up suddenly startling me and straightened as if coming to a decision.

"I should go. I wanted to say goodbye to Megan but maybe it would be better in the long run if I was just gone. I would like to leave her a letter which you can give her when you see fit."

This was worse than I could ever have imagined. He couldn't possibly just up and leave. It would kill Megan and….

"Jasper. Sit down and listen to me. You had your say, so do me the courtesy of listening to what I have to say before walking out."

He sighed heavily but sat back down resuming his perusal of the wall opposite so I continued hurriedly.

"There is so much going on in my head right now that it's making me feel dizzy. I've just discovered that the baby I thought I had lost is still alive and a beautiful little girl. I've got divorced, lost the only family I still had, and am suddenly surrounded by kindly strangers who are all friends of yours for which I owe you a debt of gratitude."

He opened his mouth to speak but I wasn't finished and I knew if I allowed him to interrupt I wouldn't have the courage to continue.

"Please, Jasper. Let me finish."

He nodded and sat forward looking very uncomfortable but I ignored this and after taking a deep breath to steel myself I went on.

"Please, look at me so I know you are hearing what I have to say, Jasper."

Reluctantly he pulled his attention from the seemingly so interesting wall and gazed at me.

"Thank you. Right, this isn't easy for me, so please don't interrupt. Megan loves you, she regards you as her father and that's as it should be. I can't think of anyone else who would have made the sacrifices you did for a child they had no blood ties to. There is no way you can just walk away from her... or from me. You belong in our lives and I'm asking you not to do such a cruel thing. I was wrong to accept Peter's invitation and if that was the impetus for your decision then I apologize. I would rather spend the last few days of this year with you than with anyone else."

"Bella.."

I held up a warning finger and he subsided.

"Thank you. Jasper, I don't know what the future holds for me or for Megan but there is one thing I am one hundred per cent sure of, that our future includes you. I… I don't know where this will lead but I know I have feelings for you that have nothing to do with gratitude. What I would like to do is to back out of Peter's invitation until after the new year and ask if Megan and I could spend this time with you. It's not perfect I know, I wish I could be more certain about my feelings but I'm too afraid to make that final step just yet. So, could we play it slowly? If that is, I haven't read this completely wrong. If so then I apologize unreservedly for embarrassing both of us and I will understand if you get up and walk out right now. It will make no difference to how I feel about you but I know it will hurt Megan tremendously but that will be my problem, not yours. OK. End of speech."

I sat back and waited, my fists clenched with tension and my heart in my mouth.

The silence grew until it was almost unbearable and I wanted to scream at him, throw something, do anything that might elicit a response.

Before he could answer me we were interrupted by a piercing scream from the bedroom and both ran to Megan's side. She was sitting up in bed her eyes open wide, staring at the window. Seeing us she threw herself at Jasper hugging him with her arms wound tight around his neck.

"Hey, Meg, it's OK we're here. Did you have a bad dream?"

She couldn't speak for sobbing and it took a good fifteen minutes to calm her sufficiently to understand what she was saying.

"It's daddy. He's going to try and take me away from you poppa, mommy. You won't leave me, will you? Poppa, you have to stay with mommy and me. We're family."

Jasper's eyes met mine over Megan's head, she had put into words what I had feared to do.

I saw him make a decision and held my breath. What would it be?

"Megan, I made you a promise. Do you remember? "

She nodded.

"Well, if I go away I can't keep that promise, can I? Besides, mommy has asked me to stay and I really don't want to leave either of you. OK?"

She nodded sniffing and wiping her eyes and nose on her sleeve until I handed her a tissue.

She unwound one arm and grabbed my hand, "You promise too, mommy. Promise you'll look after me and you won't leave. Promise."

I smiled at her smoothing the tangles away from her face, "I promise, Megan**.** Now, can you tell us what you saw in your dream?"

She took a few gulps of air and sniffed a couple of times before speaking in a small trembling voice.

"I saw daddy, or I think it was daddy. I didn't see his face but I know it was him. He was with some other shadow men and they came into my room and tried to take me from my bed. I screamed and I struggled and the door opened but then I woke up and I was all on my own."

"Then we'll never leave you alone and make sure your daddy will never take you away. We're going to stay at Peter's ranch for the new year. That way there will be lots of people to look after you and make sure he can't get anywhere near you. Is that better?"

She nodded and after more reassuring words and cuddles she finally settled down and drifted off to sleep once more.

Conscious that if she woke and found herself alone again she would panic we settled on the edges of the bed and spoke quietly.

"Thank you for staying, Jasper. I'm embarrassed that it was Megan who said what I was thinking. I think spending some time at Peters will kill two birds with one stone. It means Megan will have a small army of bodyguards and it means that hopefully you and I can take some time to be alone. To talk and get to know each other better. You know I realized that I know very little about you. To me, you were Alice's husband and most that I heard about you was from Edward, not the most unbiased of commentators."

He sighed, smiling a little at my words.

"I think you and I need to talk certainly but my overriding reason for staying is Megan's safety. I made a promise and I refuse to break it."

I nodded my agreement feeling a little crushed by his words but then the smile broadened a little.

"Of course, the idea of getting to know you better has it's attractions too."

If I hadn't feared to wake Megan I would have leaned across and hit him but as it was I just glared. I couldn't hold it though, a smile broke through. Maybe there was something building between Jasper and me.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

**Jasper**

So, the decision had been made. Bella, Megan and I were headed to the ranch the following day, Peter and Charlotte having gone on ahead to prepare things. Much to my surprise, I discovered that Darius too would be joining us for the new year. He didn't explain why and I knew better than to ask although I was intrigued. Did he know something? Or maybe suspect that Edward was going to try something? Personally, I thought Edward would have to be crazy if he tried to kidnap Megan from the Whitlock ranch. It would be tantamount to sticking your head in a furnace and probably a lot more painful!

As we drove I was glad to have this time alone with Bella and Megan. We could have flown but it would be impossible to talk that way and as vampires never slept the 30+ hr drive didn't bother me. Megan was happy enough. This was yet another adventure for her and Bella had bought supplies so she could eat in transit although we would make rest stops for her to use the restrooms and get a hot meal or two. She had plenty of things to keep her occupied as we drove, her books and drawing pad, an mp3 player full of music that Bella had bought for her and a tablet so she could watch her favorite Disney movies. She also had her constant companions, Celeste the bear and Molly the incredible trick dog. If I hadn't known that Darius was an electronic whizz kid and had a part in her creation I would have sworn the damn thing was magic!

Bella and I kept the conversation general and light while Megan was awake, Bella sitting in the rear with her daughter and playing snap, snakes and ladders and then teaching Megan and me to play a game called 'The Rector's Cat'. You had to take turns in adding a new word to the sentence The Rector's cat is a… cat keeping to a certain letter which changed when someone couldn't think of a word beginning with this letter. Megan was surprisingly good at it for such a youngster but then she picked up knowledge like a sponge and I had been careful to broaden her knowledge constantly.

Her only frustration was that she seemed to have difficulty in reading the printed word. I wondered if it was perhaps a problem like some human children got, a form of dyslexia or even a form of autism because she could see something and draw or describe it in fantastic detail. Or it could just be associated with the fact she was a hybrid. I just prayed it was not a result of her birth which from what I could tell had not been particularly calm or gentle if such a thing could ever be either.

We stopped in Syracuse and Megan had pancakes with maple syrup and a hot chocolate, too much sugar I realized, but this was a treat, still Christmas, and it was going to be a long trip for a little one. When we got into the car she began to yawn, a full tummy had made her sleepy just as I had hoped.

Only when Megan began to nod off did Bella make her a nest on the back seat and climb through to sit with me when the little one finally drifted off to sleep.

"I'm glad we have this time together. I'd like to get to know you better, Jasper. For a warrior, you have a very gentle side."

I laughed, "I wasn't always a warrior, Bella. I was like you, born and brought up by parents who cared if a century or two earlier. I had three sisters Mary, Megan and Florence and a younger brother Thomas. My pa was a farmer, we had a small farm with a few cows and pigs, chickens, and we grew our own corn for flour. Life was hard but we knew no different and my parents did the best they could to give us a good start in life."

"What happened to your siblings? Do you know? I mean did you ever go back to check on them after you met Maria?"

I shook my head, "It wouldn't have been safe. She turned me into a ruthless killer. I knew my mom had died, she lost her life during a cholera outbreak and my sister Megan died when she was ten, she was never very strong and then she caught diphtheria. She was a beautiful child with thick dark hair and the bluest eyes. She was always smiling. I asked Darius to find out the fate of my remaining family and he discovered that my older sister Mary married a storekeeper after the war and moved to Dallas. She died childless aged 24 from pneumonia. Thomas became a farmer taking over for my pa when he got too old to run the place and had three girls. None lived to adulthood. I told you times were hard and many died during childhood. I guess I was lucky given that I volunteered for the Confederate army."

"Do you ever miss having a family?"

I shrugged, "I did at one time. Then Maria was my family for a while until I escaped from her bondage. After that, I had Peter and Charlotte. They're my family now, the Cullens took their place for a while, but I never really fit in as you must have noticed. Alice wanted me to be something I'm not and it's hard to keep up a pretence although love helped."

"I'm sorry I was the cause of your break with Alice. I feel guilty about that."

"Don't, it would have happened anyhow. Alice's view of the world, her wants and needs were different from mine. I was turning into something that I wasn't comfortable with. I never really knew the real me until.."

I hesitated and then went on, "Until I took Megan. That's when I felt most at peace with myself. I had a purpose, I had something precious to protect and nurture. I guess that must sound kinda stupid to you."

She shook her head looking deadly serious, "Not stupid, no. I think that's always been the role you excel at. You cared for me when I needed it most, protecting me in Phoenix, teaching the others to fight to protect me from Victoria's newborn army. You play to your strengths, you are a protector by nature. You don't care about your own safety so long as the person you are protecting is safe. I admire that."

Whoa, Bella was seeing too much in me.

"Don't try to turn me into a saint Bella. I lost my halo when I began to slaughter humans and other vampires. When I turned innocent humans into bloodthirsty vampires. I don't deserve a pedestal."

I felt her hand on mine as I gripped the steering wheel and turned to look at her.

"You're far too hard on yourself. You were at war when Maria turned you. She used that to mould you into her personal killing machine, she twisted that part of you and used her sexual allure to keep you off balance."

"Thank you for those kind words Bella but I was a killer. I still am, or would be if necessity dictated it was the only way. I would kill a thousand innocents if that's what it took to keep you and Megan safe. That's hardly the statement of a pacifist."

Her answer, when it came, was very quiet.

"No, that's the statement of a man protecting those he loves."

There it was, the elephant in the room that few dare to name as such. I opened my mouth to deny her statement then shut it again as I realized that to do so would be to lie to her and that would be wrong. I did love Megan, I would lay down my life for the little one… The next statement stuck in my throat as speaking it would commit me and I turned back to check on Megan who was still sleeping peacefully her arms tight around Celeste with Molly at her side.

We drove in silence after that for a while. I had planned on stopping every few hours for Megan to stretch her legs and we made our second stop after the longest leg while Meg slept in Toledo where she had breakfast and a run around in a playground for half an hour before we set off again.

Alert and refreshed after a good sleep Megan was happy to draw and play card games with Bella while I concentrated on the road. There were far too many assholes on the road for my liking and my cargo was extremely precious. We just missed a crash where the interstate had been narrowed to one lane and I was relieved to see Bella distract Megan from the signs of carnage as we passed. We were making good time and should arrive at the ranch by New Years Eve afternoon barring any unforeseen circumstances.

**Edward**

How had things gone so dreadfully wrong? I should have been able to hear enough in my 'companions' thoughts to warn me that he was not what he professed to be. Instead, all I got was a lot of legal nonsense. Somehow both he and Bella's legal adviser had managed to prevent me from reading their true intentions. It unnerved me as I had always relied on my gift to keep me one step ahead of the people around me.

I glanced at the crumpled ball which had been the letter which arrived by special delivery just a few minutes ago. I had been speaking to my lawyer who insisted she had sent Harrison although when I described him she assured me that was not the associate she knew as Harrison. So someone had intercepted her mail and sent one of their own and that could only mean that Bella had powerful friends. No, make that Jasper who had the powerful allies, Bella didn't know anyone in our world except the few I had introduced her to.

They had ambushed me, forcing me to sign that ridiculous document. Did they really think I was going to take it lying down? As soon as I returned to the house I had called the stupid bitch Carlisle had recommended and instructed her to lay a counter appeal. Little did I know at the time how quickly and thoroughly Bella's friends would work.

The letter which had arrived today bore all the seals and crap necessary to make it legal. Bella's divorce petition had been granted. She was officially free of me and the child had been proved to the judge's satisfaction not to be related in any way to me. Jasper had stolen both my wife and my child and expected me to just accept defeat?

The very fact that Bella had gone to such lengths to distance the kid from me led me to believe that she was the same child I had left outside to die just two years ago. I didn't know how it was possible but it seemed that my dear brother Jasper Hale had succeeded in keeping it alive and had now ruined everything for me. Well, I may have lost the battle but the war had yet to yield up a victor.

If I couldn't have Bella then I would have what she cared most about, the kid. All I needed was some help and I decided it would be worth asking Carlisle. He might just take pity on me when he discovered how distraught I was to lose my wife. His compassion was his weak point and I could use that to my advantage.

Esme answered his phone and I cursed under my breath, what was she doing with it? Her tone when she recognized my voice was cool and brisk.

"Edward."

"Esme. I would like to speak to Carlisle."

I made sure that voice appeared weak and trembled slightly, not bad if I say so myself.

"I'm sorry but he's not here. Is there something I can help you with?"

She hadn't taken the bait the cold-hearted bitch.

"I...I really need to talk to him, it's rather important."

"As I said, he's not here at the moment. Can I take a message?"

A message? Where the hell was he?

"No, it's very urgent. Can you tell me how I can reach him?"

"What's the matter, Edward? Carlisle did tell you that we were not going to become further embroiled with your problems."

I could feel my temper rising and struggled to remain calm under such provocation.

"I need his advice. I'm not asking for your involvement. Where is he?"

She sighed heavily and then dropped the bombshell.

"Edward, there is no easy way to say this so I'm going to be blunt. Carlisle and I have washed our hands of you where Bella is concerned. So, if this little charade is to garner sympathy, it's not going to work. We all treated Bella very badly and although there is no way of making that good we will not be a party to any more hurt for the girl. If you have a problem with Bella then there's no point in running to us for help because you will go away empty-handed."

I stared at my phone, unable to believe what I was hearing. She was to blame if Carlisle had turned his back on me, not him.

"Listen to me you scheming bitch. You may twist Carlisle around your little finger but he was mine first. He would never abandon me, not on your say so. Give me some way of contacting Carlisle, right now."

That would teach her to act so high handed.

There was a short pause and I waited for an apology and a number but I was shocked to hear Carlisle instead.

"Edward. You need to learn some manners. You do not speak to Esme like that, ever. Now, I would appreciate it if you refrained from calling me again. As Esme told you, neither of us is willing to become involved any further."

I couldn't believe it, he was abandoning me in my hour of need?

"She's divorced me. Bella. She's left me for Jasper."

"I know. Alice and Garrett told us that Jasper has been in contact with her although I doubt very much if he is the main reason Bella took such drastic action. There is more to it, but I doubt you are willing to furnish us with the truth, it seems to be alien to you these days."

How dare he speak to me like this? And I might have known Alice and her neanderthal boyfriend were at the bottom of this.

"Very well. Don't worry. I won't be in touch again. Why would I when my own father chooses to stab me in the back? You can go to hell Carlisle. You and your pathetic excuse for a wife and family. As far as I'm concerned you are all dead to me."

I cut him off, so angry now that the phone cracked and I threw it across the room where it hit the wall and fell to the floor in pieces and at that moment I wished it was Carlisle's body that lay broken at my feet.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

**Bella**

We seemed to have made progress during the journey after Megan fell asleep. I felt closer to Jasper and it was strange to think that the three of us were not even a family. Anyone looking in would see a festive family on their way to relatives to celebrate the new year.

In reality, we were anything but a normal festive family. In an ideal world, it would have been Edward driving us to stay with Carlisle and Esme or did the word ideal really apply? I couldn't imagine Edward, Megan, and I doing anything and a part of me was glad things had worked out the way they did.

Edward had killed any love for him when he turned against our child. How he could have wanted our baby dead I could not understand or stomach. Even if Megan had been born less than perfect I would still have loved her and wanted to care for her. All Edward wanted was me and our perfect little life together. Well, now he had his perfect little life all alone. I just hoped he could find an equally selfish woman prepared for that.

Sitting here with Jasper felt so right and I wondered how I had not felt closer to him before. Sure he had been married to Alice but even so one couldn't help having feelings for those one couldn't have. Maybe Edward's vampire allure had hidden such feelings in the past but now they were strong enough to unnerve me.

It was blindingly obvious that he and Megan loved each other deeply and it would have been easy to become jealous but I understood why they were so close and grateful for it. Whatever happened, if Edward did ever approach Megan he could never replace Jasper as her daddy in her mind. I still wasn't sure why Megan was so scared of Edward, she had never met him, never even spoke to him but something evoked such a strong reaction. I would try to find out what it was when Megan and I were alone and could talk without interruption.

I took over the driving when we stopped in North Platte, our last stop, so Jasper could call Darius. He'd received a message as we were about to take off once more and when he slid in the back with Megan she cuddled up to him. She had missed his company even though he had been just a few feet away in the front seat. Now it was my turn to miss him.

I listened in to the conversation aware that Megan could too.

"Darius. Your message was pretty cryptic."

"Yeah, that's me. A man of mystery. Where are you right now?"

"Outside North Platte headed to Boulder. Why?"

"Just curious. How's the munchkin?"

"She's fine. Sitting right by me."

"OK. Well, I heard from an associate who has been keeping an eye on our friend."

I stiffened, he must mean Edward. I was relieved that Darius had someone watching him but what made it necessary to call us now?

"How is he?"

"Not behaving just like we expected. A tap on his phone proved useful too. He went running to daddy for help."

"And did he get any?"

"Nope. Surprisingly he got told exactly where to go. It seems Dr Death and co have washed their hands of him. Can't imagine why. Maybe my missive is to blame. I just happened to send a copy of those recordings to his office by accident. Sorry about that, must be getting old I guess."

Jasper laughed but Megan was staring at him intently and I thought she knew exactly who the 'friend' under discussion was.

"Unfortunately he still has a few friends willing to do him a favor and he's recruiting."

"You mean he won't take no for an answer?"

"Spot on, Major. Although I don't think he's looking at the main objective."

I slowed down to listen more carefully if I read Darius' words correctly he was telling Jasper that I wasn't the target for Edward, Megan was. I guess it made sense. The easiest and best way to hurt me would be to take away my little girl. Didn't he realize that would never happen? That both Jasper and I would die before he laid a hand on our baby? It did show that he finally understood that despite his best efforts our baby had survived and I knew the truth.

A part of me was keen for him to come, to try taking my daughter because then I would kill him, or Jasper would. With our friends surrounding Megan, he didn't stand a chance. Did he not realize that? Was he so consumed with thoughts of revenge that he didn't understand the true situation?

"What's the plan?"

"You come on in. You won't be alone on the final leg and once you're here we'll make sure he doesn't get a foot on the ranch."

Jasper put his phone away and sat talking to Megan. He was trying to divert her from the conversation that she had overheard and for a while, she giggled along with him as he told her jokes and played with Celeste and Molly but then she sat back very quiet.

"Poppa."

"Yes."

"That call. The one from your friend Darius. He was talking about my daddy wasn't he?"

I waited, would Jasper lie to her? I wouldn't blame him if he did. I didn't want Megan scared any more than he did.

"Yes, it was. Why?"

"Is he coming for me? Or for mommy? He's angry, isn't he? Is it because I didn't want to see him?"

"No, he isn't angry with you."

I cut in, "He's angry with me Megan because he lied to me and I found out."

"You found me and now daddy wants us both doesn't he? I don't want to go to daddy."

I saw Jasper pull her onto his lap and held her close.

"No one is going to take you away from us, Megan. I promise you that."

"Daddy tried to get rid of me before I was born and again when mommy fell down the stairs. You saved me poppa. Will you save me again?"

He kissed the top of her head, "Of course I will. I will always save you darlin'"

I found myself choked by emotion by his words but her next comment made me feel sick to my stomach. She spoke very quietly as if hoping I wouldn't hear her words.

"Poppa, mommy didn't trip and fall down the stairs. Daddy pushed her."

There was a stunned silence and then I heard Jasper's voice, quiet and comforting.

"How could you possibly know that, Megan? You weren't even born."

"I don't know. Some things I just know. Maybe it's because I'm special."

"You sure are that, Megan. But are you sure? It's a very serious thing you just said."

"I know but you always told me it was wrong to lie and I would never lie to you. Daddy pushed mommy, he wanted to get rid of me. He wanted me to die so he could have mommy all to himself."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I forgot until I felt daddy at the zoo. Then I remembered it, like a film on TV. Would daddy kill me? He hates me and I think he's angry with mommy now too. Will you look after her for me?"

"Of course I will. Although I think mommy can take care of herself."

"You promise? I want you and mommy to be here for me always. I love you both so much."

"And we love you."

"Are we going to be a real family? I'd love to have mommy and you."

"Mommy and I have some things to talk about first, baby. But you'll always have both of us to look after you."

Megan deserved a family, she needed us both and loved us both. I guess the question was did we love each other? Right now I could only speak for myself but I prayed Jasper felt the same way I did.

**Edward**

It hadn't been easy and had taken a little fast-talking but I had managed to gather a few friends to help me snatch my daughter back. I had told them as much of the story as they needed to know. That I had discovered that the human I had married had a bastard child with another man. A man she had left me for and that I wanted to teach her a lesson as she had assured me that her pregnancy was a result of our sexual liaisons before we married. They thought I was crazy to fall for a human but understood why I felt the need to get revenge on my wife.

I needed Greg's help, especially for his gift. He could confuse and confuddle anyone human or vampire for half an hour. Long enough to enable me to snatch the little brat and get well away before anyone could start to chase me. Bella and Jasper would be on my trail soon enough but I had a private jet waiting in Boulder and by the time they understood what had happened I would be in the air and on my way to Italy with the kid. I didn't want her but Bella did which meant handing her over to the Volturi would be the ultimate revenge on her. I would teach her to run out on me and keep my child from me and Jasper Hale too. Revenge was so sweet I could almost taste it now.

Adrian had traced them, they were on their way to Boulder. To the Whitlock ranch which was bad. Once there I would be on my own, Peter Whitlock had a certain reputation which along with the Majors was enough to scare every other vampire but me. So, we would have to ambush them en route. It would be tight, we had to fly to Boulder and then rent two cars and catch them as they drove along the Interstate. Thank goodness for Adrian and his computer skills. He would simulate an auto accident and close the section where we discovered our quarry.

It had to be timed perfectly but I was sure we could do it. We had to, I had to. If I lost I would have nothing left and I didn't think I could survive that. I had toyed with the idea of calling Aro, offering him the kid if it was indeed a hybrid, my child but I still couldn't bring myself to admit the depth of my desperation. The thought of Aro and his brothers sniggering at my failure to hold together a family of my own was just too awful to contemplate. No, I could do this on my own, I would prove to them all that I could do this, I could win this battle.

We landed with no time to spare, speeding along the Interstate to intercept Bella and her tame childminder. Greg was in the passenger seat alert for the first warning that our quarry was approaching.

As soon as we had it trapped within our snare he would cast his gift, a net over the vehicle which would be trapped in stationary traffic on the opposite side of the road. Then all we had to do was to pull up, leap over the crash barriers and take what was mine. Our side of the road was flowing freely but we would have our hazard warning lights on and as soon as we had our prey and were back inside Greg would speed us to the airport. It was flawless, it would work, it had to.

Suddenly there was a chime as my phone received a message. I checked the screen to see that it was from Andrea, the other member of my team. She had been watching for a certain car to pass her observation point. I knew my dear brother's vehicle, I'd seen it drive out of the aquarium.

"They'll be here in twenty minutes, tell Adrian to begin slowing the traffic. I want it at a slow crawl by the time that car reaches us."

Greg nodded calling Adrian while I slowed to a halt and put on my hazard flashers to warn other traffic that I was stationary. Taking out a warning triangle and light, anything to help visibility in this dreadful weather with its accompanying low visibility, we were prepared for their arrival.

Greg was silent, preparing himself to use his gift. He hadn't warned me until we were on our way that it didn't always work one hundred per cent but I was satisfied that even if it only confused the occupants of the target car I would still have plenty of time to grab the kid and get a good head start. Enough to enable me to make it to the airport and become airborne before they knew what had happened.

While I lifted the hood of our car and pretended to be busy with the engine I was conscious of the traffic slowing on the opposite lane and felt the excitement building up in me. Was this the kind of thrill a warrior got while waiting to go into battle? It was similar to the expectation I had experienced when waiting for Victoria's army of newborns to arrive. I could see why individuals such as Hale found it so intoxicating.

I peeked around the side of the raised hood and recognized our target coming into sight in the distance. This was it, my moment of triumph, Bella's final disappointment and I hoped it hurt her as much as her actions had pained me.

The traffic slowed even more and finally came to a halt with the vehicle we were interested in a few cars back. Greg waved a hand out of the window, a signal telling me that he had begun affecting the occupants. Bracing myself I jumped the central reservation and ran to the car yanking the rear door open knowing that they wouldn't have strapped the kid in the front.

Greg joined me ready to help if necessary but the rear of the car was empty, no kid, no car seat, nothing. Confused I looked in the front only to find that too empty, what the fuck was going on? Where were the occupants? No one had gotten out, we would have seen them. Yet the interior was empty, the engine still ticking over.

"Edward, where is everyone? You said the kid would be here. Where is she? What the hell is going on?"

I snapped at him in my frustration, "I don't know. I don't understand."

Leaning in further I found myself nudged by the door and overbalanced landing across the back seat. The engine roared and as I tried to get up, to open the door and get out I found myself a prisoner. The queue of traffic had miraculously cleared and the car was racing down the interstate. I wrenched at the door catch finding it locked and then I heard it, Bella's voice coming from the radio.

"This is the only warning you'll ever get from us, Edward. Next time it's for keeps. Forget we were ever married, forget you discovered Megan and stay as far away from us as possible. Now sit back and enjoy the ride. If you attempt to exit before the car stops it will explode and you with it. Goodbye Edward, I hope you're intelligent enough to take heed of this warning."

The radio fell silent and I sat back in the seat, so I'd been outmanoeuvred. I looked around wondering where the car was taking me and if the warning about the explosion was merely an empty threat. Would Bella really blow me to pieces? I thought there was the possibility the answer to that was no. She may hate me for lying to her but she wasn't bloodthirsty or dangerous, not the Bella I knew. However, Jasper was another creature altogether and he and she were in this together.

I reached out and took hold of the door catch, hesitating before pulling on it. I'd forgotten that he damn thing was locked and pulled up the lock button to try again. The car suddenly sped up and I saw it pull over onto a rest area coming to a halt at the edge furthest from the other vehicles using it. So, I was free now? I knew Bella wouldn't carry out her threat.

Startled by the sound of all the locks engaging I grabbed at the handle. There was a loud noise and as I felt my body engulfed by flames I exploded along with the vehicle. I'd underestimated the bitch, she had made good on her threat.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**Bella**

I was surprised when Jasper told me to pull off the road at the next rest stop.

"But we're getting close now. Do we really need another stop?"

He caught my eye in the mirror and shook his head very slightly in a warning. I nodded so he knew I had understood and did as he said finding another car exactly the same as ours waiting and Darius standing beside it with Peter.

Puzzled I climbed out followed by Jasper and Megan who ran over to Peter excited to see him again. I wondered if she had worried she might never see him again even though we had told her we were driving to the ranch. I guess the only constant in her life up to now had been Jasper, everything else had changed, their place of residence, the uncertainty of ever seeing me again. She really needed some stability and I knew at that moment that Jasper and I would make it. We both loved Megan and each other. All that was needed now was a little time.

While Peter took Megan to get something to eat at the small diner positioned closer to the road Jasper and I joined Darius.

"What's going on? Is there a problem?"

Darius nodded not taking his eyes from the road.

"Yeah, Edward has decided to try a snatch and grab and rustled up a few friends willing to help him. They think they've been careful but I'm better. His tame computer nerd is going to slow the traffic to a stop up ahead and while his gifted friend knocks you all out he's going to take Megan and fly away with her."

I could feel my rage building, how dare he scare my little girl? How dare he try kidnapping her to get back at me. For a minute I actually wanted him dead.

"Now, I didn't have much time so this is a bit Heath Robinson but it works."

He patted the hood of the car he had arrived in.

"What is it? A decoy car?"

His smile widened, "Let's just say it's a car with a brain. I can control it. The thing I need to know is if you want it fully loaded. After all, it's you Edward is trying to harm."

I frowned, "Fully loaded? I'm sorry, I don't speak Darius language."

He sighed and glanced at Jasper before continuing.

"Do you want Edward to die? It's as simple as that. Do you want to give him one more chance or blow his bollocks off and be done with it?"

I opened my mouth to say that I wanted him in pieces but then I remembered that whatever he had done or planned to do he was the father of my daughter. Did I have the courage to order his death?

"Give me my alternatives, please."

"Well, in a few words you can either A, give Edward a warning and if he does as he's told let him out alive and whole or B, blow the fucker to kingdom come."

When I took my time to decide he warned me that we needed to move fast.

"OK. Give him a warning but if he ignores it then I want him dead. I will not spend the rest of my life and Megan's glancing over my shoulder."

There was no judgement in Darius' expression as he nodded.

"Right then. Here."

He handed me a small recorder. You sort out your warning, you have two minutes and the car has to leave."

"You mean you already have a bomb primed in the vehicle?"

"Bella, I like to be prepared and I didn't have much time. You're lucky I was able to source all the components at such short notice. Now go and remember we're in a hurry."

I thought about it for a minute then recorded a short message and gave the recorder back to Darius who slipped it into a harness in the glove box.

Seconds later the car was on its way minus a driver although with the dummy he had placed in the driver's seat it should be enough to fool anyone from a distance.

"He'll deflate in about fifteen minutes, once the car stops in traffic. Another of my handy little gadgets."

Megan came back with a sandwich in one hand and a can of soda in the other.

"Uncle Peter says he's found a little pony for me to ride, mommy."

Darius opened the rear door, "We should go."

Jasper, Megan and I piled into the back while Peter slid into the driver's side leaving Darius to ride shotgun.

"Take it easy Peter. I don't want to catch up to the decoy car."

"I know. You told me a dozen times already. I'm not a fu...moron."

Peter drove slowly as the traffic built up and then up ahead there was an explosion and a cloud of smoke billowed into the air. I knew then that even if I hadn't divorced Edward I would still be free of him. He had ignored my warning and as a result, forfeited his life.

I caught a glimpse of Darius slipping a small remote into his pocket and knew he had been in control of the decoy car all the time. I felt slightly guilty that I had not been the one to do the deed instead of putting the burden on someone else.

Almost as if he had read my mind Darius turned and smiled reassuringly at me.

"Don't sweat it, I'm not. Now, Megan, I hear you're going to learn to ride?"

Megan looked up from where she had been concentrating on drawing a picture,

"Yes. Uncle Peter said he has a small pony for me to ride. Can you ride, Uncle Darius?"

"Ouch, that makes me sound really old. Now, Uncle Peter may be a really old man but I'm still a youngster so you'd best just call me Darius."

Megan looked to Jasper for permission and he nodded.

"Great. So, do you ride Darius?"

"When I was a little boy that's all there was. We didn't have cars or aeroplanes."

"Really? So you had to walk everywhere? Did you have a house?"

He laughed, "Yes we had houses but no electricity. The lights were candles or oil lamps and we cooked over open fires."

"Does your house have electricity, Uncle Peter? I like to watch cartoons sometimes."

"Yeah, Megan. Darius was dirt poor, but we have all the mod cons."

Megan stared at Peter as if deciding whether he was joking then grinned.

"You're telling stories about Darius."

She turned to Darius who stood looking at Peter with exasperation.

"You weren't poor were you, Darius?"

"Only sometimes. But there's nothing wrong with being poor. Megan."

Again she stared at him and we all waited sure she would come up with something interesting. But none of us expected what came next.

"Who's Sara?"

He flinched as if she had hit him and I intervened,

"Megan. Stop asking questions."

"No. It's OK, it's just that I haven't heard her name spoken out loud for a very long time. Sara was my wife, Megan. She was like you, beautiful, sweet and very clever."

"What happened to her?"

"She died a very long time ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry. You still miss her don't you?"

Darius nodded, "Yes, very much, and I hope one day to join her."

"Sara went to heaven because she was a good person. I don't think daddy did though because he wasn't very nice."

We were all struck dumb by her pronouncement. How did she know Edward was dead? No one had said anything in her presence.

"Do you mean that your daddy is dead?"

Megan nodded, "Yes. I felt it, like a big black cloud that suddenly went away. Now he's gone does that mean that poppa will be my daddy now?"

Jasper smiled at Megan, "I'll always be your daddy, Megan."

She hugged him tight then looked up at me.

"Mommy. Will we have a home like Peter and Darius? One we stay in so I can have a bedroom that I can keep forever?"

"Yes, sweetheart. After New Year we'll start looking for somewhere."

**Jasper**

How Megan knew what she did was a mystery but then most gifts were. She didn't seem to have been badly affected by the loss of her father and her question about me being called daddy had touched me deeply. Whatever happened, I meant what I said. I would always be her father in every way that mattered.

Even though she had her mother now she still looked to me for comfort and support and I guess it would take a long time for her to transfer this to her mom but Bella didn't seem to mind. She had accepted the close relationship between the two of us as normal and understandable.

I was hoping that we found time over the New Year to spend some time to ourselves. I didn't want Megan to feel she was being pushed away but we did need to talk and with Peter, Charlotte and Darius around there would be an opportunity to talk while she was otherwise occupied.

Charlotte was waiting to greet us when we pulled up and Megan gave her a hug and followed her inside to look at the room they had set up for her. From the squeals of delight that floated down the stairs, it was a definite hit.

Peter took Bella and me down to the stables to have a quick look at the pony he had sourced for Megan to learn to ride on.

"How did you do it so quickly, Peter?"

He grinned at Bella, "I have my sources, besides Megan is one of the family now and we want her to enjoy her stay here. You too. We only have three bedrooms here I'm afraid so Darius put yours and the Major's bags into his room."

He flashed an evil grin and I wanted to wipe it off his face but Bella took it in her stride.

"That's fine, I'm sure we can work something out."

"Or I could bunk up with Darius in the room over the stables."

My suggestion was shot down in flames.

"Nope, Darius has it full of electronic crap. Sorry Major. You'll just have to suck it up like Bella."

Megan came running downstairs chattering rapidly as she told us all about her room.

"I've got a desk and pink curtains, a huge doll with lots of clothes and books, hundreds of pictures books. Will you read to me, mommy? Poppa? Aunt Charlotte told me you painted the horse picture over my bed. I didn't know you could paint. Will you teach me? Please. She said it was a painting of the horse you used to ride. He's huge and black, a stallion, and that means a boy horse. Auntie Charlotte told me that I can name my pony. I'll be able to see it in the morning, it's a mare, that's a girl horse."

"It sounds like you are a very lucky little girl. I hope you said thank you to Auntie Charlotte?"

Megan nodded, "I did, poppa."

Bella glanced at me and I could see her approval of Megan's good manners. It was something my own parents had been very strict about and I guess it had just rubbed off on me.

I took Bella up to my room to show her the layout of the house and then Megan joined us to show us her room. It had been Charlotte's sewing room last time I had been here and the transformation was amazing. It looked like it had always been a little girl's room but then Charlotte was a whizz with a needle and thread. It showed in the drapes and comforter on the bed, the rag rug on the polished wooden floor and the ragdoll sitting on a child-sized chair. The painting of Midnight, the stallion I had ridden into war with, had been moved from its usual place in my room to adorn Megan's room, a nice touch for which I am sure I owed Charlotte my thanks.

"Poppa. Mommy, Auntie Charlotte says I can have a bath and then watch cartoons for a little while then she's going to read to me if that's OK with you. Is it? Can I?"

"Do you promise to be good?"

She nodded smiling happily and after an exchange of glances, we both nodded. I know Charlotte was doing this to give us some alone time but she would also enjoy having a child to herself for a little while. She loved children although she never had a chance to interact with any to any great degree. It was the one thing that really upset her about becoming a vampire, the fact it took away her chance to become a mother, every woman's God-given right.

"Do you mind if we take a walk while you're in the tub?"

"Sure. Auntie Charlotte and I are going to make bubble pictures."

"Bubble pictures? Wow, that sounds good."

She nodded the turned and went over to Charlotte who took her outstretched hand and led her upstairs.

"Be back before midnight you two or Peter will never forgive me. He wants us to see it in together."

We agreed to be back well before then and I held out my hand to Bella.

"Shall we? I can show you around the ranch."

She smiles at me, a twinkle in her eye, "Why not."

We walked out passing a grinning Peter as he went inside with Darius.

"Midnight. Do not be late."

His passing words floated in the crisp evening air which swirled with falling snowflakes.

I led Bella across to the stables and introduced her to the horses and Megan's little pony, a beautiful little thing with a placid disposition.

"You think Megan will be able to ride her? She's still so little."

"I think Megan will be as good as horsewoman as she is with everything else she turns her hand to. She's versatile just like her mother."

"Edward really is gone isn't he?"

"Yes, he is. You're free to do whatever you want now. You and Megan."

She sighed and turned to lean against the door of the pony's stall.

"I feel such relief as if I just woke up from a bad dream. I don't need to worry about Edward coming into my life and trying to ruin it. Megan doesn't need to be afraid any longer and it's all because of you."

"Not me. I can't take the credit, it was all Darius' work."

"But he's only involved because of you. If not for you I would still be trapped in a marriage with a man I no longer loved even if I couldn't explain why. A man who actively tried to kill his own flesh and blood. Then when he found out she had survived he was prepared to use her to punish me. He didn't want Megan, he just wanted to hurt me. You have no idea how miserable I was. I even contemplated ending it all, can you believe that, Jasper? Am I being fair asking you to become involved with a neurotic woman and her strange and wonderful daughter?"

I stared at her, shocked at how close to suicide she had got before I contacted her. If I had waited just a little longer? It didn't bear thinking about.

She was waiting for me to answer her question. Was I going to take that final step and involve myself publicly with Bella?

"You know I often wondered what would happen when and if I finally told you about Megan. I knew it was the right thing to do but it hurt to think I would have to give Megan up even though I had no choice. I love that little girl, I would do anything for her and I promised myself and her that I would always be there if she needed me although it wouldn't be easy, especially if you and Edward were still together."

"No. You would never have handed her back to Edward. I know that Jasper, and I don't blame you knowing what you did. At first, I thought my feelings for you were gratitude but it's so much more than that and now I'm talking too much and making a complete fool of myself."

I took her hands in mine, holding them firmly.

"I don't want your gratitude Bella, and I worried that my feelings for you were fueled by a desire to stay close to Megan. I'm sure it must have occurred to you too."

She shrugged, "Maybe for a few minutes, no longer."

I laughed, "OK I'll believe you."

I pulled her closer until we were almost toe to toe then chickened out.

"Shall we walk on?"

She nodded and I could feel she was as nervous and expectant as I was but I needed the moment to be just right.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**Jasper**

We walked on in silence for a while, both lost in thought as the atmosphere became increasingly tense. I had allowed Bella's hand to fall and wished heartily that I hadn't but I didn't have the courage to reach out for it once more.

Twice I steeled myself to say something but both times I let the moment pass and then Bella turned to me.

"Did you and Alice get a divorce? I was shocked when I met her new boyfriend."

"Garrett? Yeah, I guess that shocked me too."

"What I don't understand is how she chose someone so like you."

"Like me?"

"Yes. I mean I don't know much about his background but he reminded me of you. You both have that air of menace about you. I guess it has something to do with you both being warriors."

"Maybe. Garrett fought in the war of independence, the difference being that he thinks the war is still on. Garrett loathes the English."

"I think he's out of his depth with Alice. He loves her but he doesn't quite fit with her mindset."

"Alice can be difficult to live with on occasion and she is certainly stubborn and single-minded from time to time. I hope it works out for them because I can see that Garrett would be a good match for her. I'm just glad she didn't pine for me."

"I can't see Alice pining for long over anyone, she's just too full of life and energy for that to be considered a soul in torment."

I turned to glance at her, "Unlike you, you mean?"

She laughed, a bitter sound that cut through the silence.

"You think so? I don't think I would ever have gotten over losing my baby, it almost crucified me, the loss. I guess that was one of the main things of contention between Edward and me. He acted as if nothing had happened and couldn't understand why I was unable to do the same. He just ignored it all. Tell me if you can, how can a man possibly contemplate murdering his own child? He should have been excited at the thought of seeing her again but I don't think he really felt anything.

"Edward had many flaws but even I never envisaged him arranging the kidnap or death of his own flesh and blood."

"I'm glad Megan had such a guardian angel as you. She couldn't have found someone better suited to look after her. It still amazes me, the bond between the two of you. When you told me that Megan was alive, safe and well I just wanted to cry. It was like all my Christmases rolled into one. Have you never regretted what you took on? I mean, you gave so much. You turned back to a diet of human blood despite the torture that must have been for you. You put your own life on hold."

I couldn't let her go on, she was making me sound like a saint and I was far from that.

"Don't make me out to be better than I am, Bella. I was no better than any other of the family. I thought you were making a huge mistake when you insisted on continuing with the pregnancy, just like the rest."

"But you refused to use your gift on me to persuade me to do what Edward wanted. You merely told me your thoughts and then held your peace."

"I left, Bella. I should have stayed and allowed you to do what you thought was right. Offered you some support. Only a coward would leave you in that situation. I knew the family would never support you and that Edward was deeply unhappy with the idea of you having a baby and not just because it might kill you. However, I never imagined that Edward might go to such lengths to get rid of the baby."

"Me neither. He pushed me down the stairs as I tried to leave. We'd had a terrible argument and I decided to get out of the house for a while, just to get away from him. I only remember it dimly. I was on the top step and I overbalanced but not because I lost my footing. I was pushed from behind. Edward could have killed me."

"I think he was getting desperate. He never considered that you might have broken your neck. He was just thinking that you would lose the baby and he could use the excuse that you were severely injured to change you. That way he would have you and there would never be a chance of you getting pregnant again."

"Well, he got his wish on that score. I hate that I wasn't there for my baby. I missed out on holding her, seeing her develop, her first steps, her first words. I will never forgive him for denying me all those memories."

I led her over to a fallen log in the shelter of a copse of trees.

"Sit here. There's something I want you to see."

She glanced at me frowning but sat down and I sat beside her pulling my phone from my pocket and scrolling through to find the stored movies. Once I had the one I wanted I handed it to Bella.

"Just press play. I'll be over there."

I gestured to the barn at the edge of the copse that marked the boundary of Peter's land.

**Bella**

I took the phone from Jasper and waited until he had walked away before hitting play. Within seconds my attention was fully focused on the tiny screen. In wonder, I watched a series of movies showing Megan from the moment Jasper had taken her into his care. The first was taken a few hours after he had rescued her, a tiny fragile little infant with wrinkled skin and the unfocused eyes of a newborn. Even then she was beautiful, wrapped in what looked like one of Jasper's shirts and held in the crook of his arm so I could see every inch of her. The film was like time-lapse photography showing a plant from its first tender shoot to the flower it produces.

I watched it over and over again feeling the smile broaden on my face. He had known. Jasper had understood that I would want to see my baby as she grew. From her tiny fists waving in the air to her first tentative and wobbly steps through to her first words. I heard her call Jasper daddy and his soft reply that he was poppa I understood that he had left the way open for Edward to possibly step into her life in the future.

I could have watched the film all night although it was only about fifteen minutes long. It along with the memory quilt he had sewn I could hold Megan's infanthood in my hands.

I walked over to him and handed him back his phone then hugged him whispering my thanks.

"I don't deserve a friend like you, Jasper. That is the best present I could ever have received."

I felt his arms enfold me, holding me close as he whispered in my ear,

"I made you a hard copy so you can look at it anytime you want. I knew you would want to see your baby as she developed. She really was a little miracle."

I pulled back just enough to look into his eyes,

"Not mine, Jasper. Megan is our little miracle."

He didn't answer, just held me close making me feel safe and comforted. This was where I belonged, in the arms of a man who had loved me enough to sacrifice everything for a child who belonged to another man.

I have no idea how long we stood like this, wrapped in each other's arms with the snow falling softly around us. I never wanted this feeling to end, it was the kind of completeness I had only ever imagined. When Edward had held me close my heart had beat fast and I found myself breathless but it had been merely a shadow of this all-enveloping warmth. It was as if everything in my world had suddenly come together to create a whole. I was a woman in the arms of a man who loved her unconditionally, complete.

I knew when we broke apart I would miss this, especially if the feelings had been one-sided. Jasper was fond of me, I understood that, but did he love me? Did he feel the same way that I did? I couldn't imagine myself in anyone else's arms, I couldn't imagine another man making me feel like this but I may have to.

"I guess we should get back before they send out a search party for us. It's half eleven now and Peter will murder us if we don't get back by midnight."

He was right of course and as his arms fell away I felt a deep sense of loneliness. He took my hand and pulled me close again, this time close enough to kiss me. A sweet kiss that set my body on fire.

"Bella, you know I'll never give you up. You or Megan. It may take some time to make you love me as much as I love you but I have plenty of that commodity."

"You don't need time, Jasper. From the minute I discovered you had saved my baby I knew I could never find someone else I would ever love more. Tell me that you won't leave us, Megan and me. I don't think either of us could survive without you."

He smiled, wrapping an arm around my shoulder,

"Now that's what I call a Christmas present."

I laughed, we'd both been so wrapped up in Megan, keeping her safe and making her happy that we hadn't even considered ourselves.

We walked back slowly, wishing we didn't have to be back so soon. I was afraid it was all a dream, that I would wake up to find myself alone. All too soon the lights of the ranch house came into sight and in front was parked a strange vehicle.

I felt Jasper tense.

"What is it? Do you recognize the car?"

"No, but I can feel that Peter is not a happy man which means trouble. The only people he hates more than Maria and the Volturi are."

I finished the comment for him.

"The Cullens."

He nodded and sighed heavily.

"I guess we'd better see what's going on. I just wish we could have had longer before the rest of the world intruded."

"Me too but there's always tomorrow."

I smiled with pleasure.

"And the next day, and the next."

I stopped his next words with a quick kiss and braced myself as we walked up the porch steps and went inside to face... Who knew what or who?

Inside we found Peter standing toe to toe with Carlisle while Esme stood against the wall. Charlotte was at Peter's elbow while Darius sat on the sofa smiling grimly.

"I already told you, you aren't welcome here Cullen."

"Your wife allowed us in and as soon as we've spoken to Bella we'll leave."

"No, you'll leave now. Either that or I'll throw your dumb ass outta the fucking door."

I moved forward and laid a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"It's OK, Peter. I'll speak to Carlisle."

I looked at Carlisle, "I think we should take this outside, Carlisle."

He threw another glance at Peter and nodded,

"Very well."

Esme pushed away from the wall and followed us out, Jasper sticking to my side for which I was grateful. Seeing Carlisle and Esme again made me think of Edward and I didn't want to think about him ever again.

Once outside on the porch, I turned.

"Why have you come here, Carlisle? How did you know I would be here?"

"I heard that Edward was dead and I need to know what happened. Alice gave me the address here and I gambled that you would still be with Jasper. The only place I could try was here."

"Why should I know what happened to Edward? Or are you accusing me of killing him? Do you honestly believe me to be a cold-blooded murderer?"

"No, although I wouldn't blame you for being angry with him. After all that's happened. He asked for our help to find you, to get his revenge but we, I, refused. I told him that we wanted nothing more to do with the situation between you and himself. We also came to tell you how sorry we are about the way we treated you. It was wrong. I hope you can forgive us in time."

Jasper stepped forward to put himself between Carlisle and me.

"Carlisle, we all did Bella wrong but Edward caused Bella's accident, abandoned her infant to die outside in the cold wet night and then when he discovered that the infant had survived he tried to kidnap her to get his own back on Bella for leaving him. Yes, Edward is dead but Bella never lifted a finger to him."

I expected Carlisle to say something to defend Edward but instead, he seemed to shrink in on himself, looking suddenly like an old man and Esme stepped to his side putting a hand on his shoulder and nodded.

"We should never have come I know that but Carlisle needed to know what had happened. He turned his back on Edward despite his love for his son yet he needed closure. I too would like to offer my apologies. I'm even more culpable, I know what it's like to carry a child, to lose a child too, yet I never gave you any support or comfort. That's something I will have to carry with me. I am so glad that you found your child...A little girl? How lovely for you. Treasure her always and good luck and happiness to you both."

Putting an arm around Carlisle's shoulder she turned to go.

"Come, Carlisle, we should go. Leave these people in peace."

He shuffled like an old man down to the car then hesitated and turned to glance up at us one more time. Then without a word climbed into the passenger seat and Esme drove them away.

We watched until the rear lights of the car disappeared into the darkness and then turned and went back into the house.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four**

**Charlotte**

I guess I should have known what Peter's reaction would be to finding two of the despised Cullen family standing in his hall but what could I do? When I opened the door and found two strangers standing there I was surprised but nowhere near as much as when they introduced themselves as Carlisle and Esme Cullen. It had been an automatic reaction to invite them in and out of the falling snow especially as my husband was involved with Darius in the study.

I thought I knew why they were here. They would know about our connection with the Major through Alice who had visited with him a couple of times. I guessed they had somehow heard what had happened to Edward and had come looking for answers.

Unfortunately, before I could discover what they wanted and possibly usher them back outside Peter chose this moment to come out of the study.

He had gone nuts when he discovered the identity of our mystery guests and I could see a confrontation building. Peter had never been the most diplomatic of people and couldn't stand fools. Unfortunately, he considered Carlisle one of the biggest fools on the planet and had no compunction about telling him as much.

Carlisle broke in to halt Peter's flow of oaths.

"All I want to know is what happened to Edward."

"And you automatically thought of the Major and me when you lost your little boy?"

"It's not like that. Alice told us that Jasper had been in touch with Bella and we thought one of them would know what happened. I haven't come for a fight, Mr Whitlock. I just wanted to know if Bella was here and I can tell she is or at least was. Please ask her if she would speak to us."

"I don't like fucking vermin in my house and I certainly ain't gonna let you badger an honored guest so I suggest you get the fuck outta here right now. Before I throw your sorry ass out into the fucking snow."

It was at this moment that the Major and Bella returned much to my relief and took the Cullens outside while I made Peter stay inside and keep his nose out.

"The Major will sort it out, Peter. You need to calm down or you'll wake Megan. Do you want the Cullens to meet her?"

That shut him up, like everyone she came into contact with Megan had stolen his heart and he would protect her first and foremost. Besides, we could hear perfectly well what was being said on the porch and Bella was certainly holding her own with the Majors' support.

With a grunt of approval, Peter went back to Darius and I was able to relax once more. I had been certain he would make good on his threat if Bella hadn't appeared and much as I too disliked the Cullens I would have hated to see Carlisle tossed out on his ass on New Year's Eve. I looked at my watch, God it was three minutes to midnight. If Bella and the Major didn't come in soon they would miss the fireworks on TV.

As I thought that I heard the padding of little feet on the stairs and turned to see Megan creeping into the lounge. As she saw me she smiled a little sleepily and came over for me to pick her up.

"What's the matter little one? Did you have a bad dream?"

She shook her head, "I heard Uncle Peter say there would be fireworks at midnight and I didn't want to miss them so I told myself to wake up just before. Where is everyone? Aren't mommy and daddy going to watch the fireworks?"

The door opened as she spoke and Bella and the Major reappeared. I put Megan down and she ran over to them trying to hug both at the same time while I hurried to turn on the TV.

"Hurry, they're going to start any second."

Everyone appeared at once and sat crushed together on the couch or in Peter and Darius case, on the floor at our feet as the countdown began. Megan squealed with delight at all the beautiful fireworks and the ball dropping down in Times Square but that wasn't all.

After the fireworks were over Peter led us all outside to where he and Darius had set up a display of their own. Megan saw her name in lights of all different colored fireworks and then rockets that burst into a myriad of starbursts in the sky. It was impressive if I say so myself and the picture I saw of the three, the Major, Bella, and Megan standing together, Meg in his arms and her little hand on her mom's shoulder was one I will never forget.

"Happy New Year."

We greeted each other with the customary words and then Darius and Peter lifted up several Chinese lanterns.

"Here Megan. You have to light the wick and then make a wish as you let it go. Your wish will float up high and hopefully, it will come true. Ready?"

Megan nodded, eyes bright with excitement, and helped by Bella she lit the wick then took hold of the lantern and stretching up on tiptoes she let go watching as it flew higher and higher until it was a tiny dot of brightness among the stars.

Each one of us did the same and looking at the glances Bella and the Major exchanged I could imagine what their wishes were for. At last, after more than a century of being alone, I ignored his time with Alice which didn't count in my eyes, the Major had finally found his true mate. All he needed to do now was to acknowledge it and it looked like that was finally happening.

Back inside Megan begged to be allowed to stay up a little longer and no one had the heart to send her back to bed but Peter and Darius announced they had yet another surprise. This usually made me extremely nervous, Peter's surprises were not always the type you enjoyed but with Darius involved just maybe this time would be different.

Peter glanced at Darius who gestured for him to continue,

"Right, my friend and I have been extremely busy, apart from sorting out…"

I gestured to Megan and he stopped,

"Yes, well, we thought as we hadn't discovered that we had a niece in time to really give her a proper Christmas present we should find something special. Now Megan, what would you really like?"

Megan thought about this for a moment.

"A house we can live in forever with a big bedroom for me. One with lots of room for all my toys and books. I got my other wish, a mommy as well as my poppa.."

She hesitated then beamed at the Major, "No, not poppa, daddy."

I glanced at Bella pleased to see her nodding then at our old friend. The expression was one I had never seen on his face before, utter contentment and pleasure.

"OK. Now in order to fulfil our niece's wish we have to grant another.. God I'm loving this."

"Just get on with it, Peter."

My husband scowled at Darius' interruption but cut off his usual foul-mouthed reply which impressed me, then continued.

"Major. You may not know what the f... Heck is going on but we do. Anyone with eyes and a single brain cell could work it out. For Megan to have a room of her own she needs two parents with a place of their own. I know you did what you needed to but now things are more sorted we thought you might like this as a combined birthday, Christmas, New Year present, or call it what you will."

He drew out a thick document with a flourish and handed it to Bella.

"Welcome to the Whitlock family, Bella. Welcome, Megan."

Bella unfolded the document, glanced at it, and then put a hand to her mouth with a gasp of shock or delight.

She handed it to the Major and he frowned then glanced at Megan.

"And before you open your big mouth Major, don't. Just shut the f..don't say anything except thank you. Of course, if you don't like it we can.."

"No. No, it's perfect. Thank you so much."

As Bella hugged Peter, the Major handed the picture affixed to the document to Megan.

She stared at it then looked up, eyes wide with wonder.

"Is this ours?"

I knelt down beside her and looked at the picture. It showed a smaller version of our house with a swing in the garden and a small orchard with a treehouse.

"Yes, I guess it is. Do you like it?"

She nodded then turned to the next picture which showed a bedroom designed especially for a little girl. A princess bed with a lace canopy, cream coloured furniture and pretty drapes. There was a bookcase full of books and a huge toy chest with a large brown teddy complete with a pink bow around its neck seated atop it.

I looked up at Peter startled, it wasn't like him to make beautiful gestures like this but then he'd never bothered with children before yet I could see he was fond of Megan after only a few hours of her company.

Darius hadn't said a word but then he was very reserved and quiet. Thinking about it, I don't think I had ever known him to hang around so long or be so interactive. It was nothing short of a minor miracle.

After hugging Peter, Megan turned her attention to Darius and to my amazement he even picked her up and hugged her.

Bella and the Major were hugging too. They made a pretty picture and I was sure there would be the sound of wedding bells in the not too distant future.

Returning my attention to Darius and Megan I saw she was speaking to him and he, in turn, looked at her intensely, tension in every muscle. What the heck could she be saying that would cause such a reaction in him? Darius was the poster boy for cool. He was unflappable or always had been up to now. But whatever Megan had sad to him had affected him so much he couldn't hide it.

Half an hour later the little one was in bed having fallen asleep on the Major's lap. I waited until Bella and he had taken her up to bed and Peter had gone out to check on the horses to approach our friend.

"Are you OK, Darius? You look kinda stunned for a while there. Do you want to talk about it?"

At first, I thought he was going to refuse but instead, after some hesitation, he nodded.

"Megan really is something else. Her gifts are powerful so I suggest we warn everyone who knows her to keep very quiet or Bella and the Major are going to find scumbags looking for her."

"You mean the Volturi?"

"Maybe, or maybe the Romanians if they think she could be used against the Volturi."

"What did she say to you?"

He shook his head and looked out the window.

"She knew all about Sara and that the Volturi were responsible for her death. She offered to lure Caius out so I could get even. Can you believe that? She wanted to pay me back for all Peter and I have done for her and her parents."

I was shocked, "What did you say?"

He frowned, "What the fuck do you think I said? Do you really think I would put her in danger? I mean I hate that man with a vengeance but not enough to risk her safety. Don't say anything to the Major, will you? I don't think he or Bella need any more grief right now."

**Bella**

I couldn't believe how much my life had changed in a few short days. I had found my baby survived, that the man who had saved her had gone on to become a father to her and that he loved me. Now we had a new home, a gift I could hardly believe possible and a new family.

Unfortunately thinking of family reminded me of my words to Carlisle and Esme earlier. I had been brutal and cold to them even though they had done no more than Jasper in backing Edward when he wanted me to terminate the pregnancy. Maybe if they had come back first they would have done just as Jasper had and take pity on my daughter.

Jasper put his arm around me as I stood watching Megan sleep.

"What's wrong, Bella? Is something bothering you?"

I sighed heavily and told him about my thoughts.

"I understand why you were so upset. I think I got off really lightly. I guess it depends on how much you want them to be a part of Megan's life. They are her grandparents after all and they've now lost their son. It sounds like they refused to help him so maybe you should think about speaking to them again but it's your choice and I'll stand by whatever decision you make."

I didn't deserve such a man in my life and I leaned into his embrace feeling safe and calm.

"I guess I should try calling them before they get too far. Do you think Peter will ease up on them if I invite them back?"

He laughed, "No way. Peter hates the Cullens. He has this chip on his shoulder and thinks they look down on him. I guess because of the way Alice acted when we visited. To say that she and Peter did not get along would be a monumental understatement. We could arrange to meet them in the morning, somewhere close by. Or we could wait until we move into our new house."

"How long will that be? I shouldn't leave it too long. They must be devastated."

"Well, let's find out. What will you tell Megan?"

"That although she was scared of her real father she doesn't need to be scared of her grandparents."

He nodded, "You know something? I think she'll be thrilled to know she's got more family. It's the one thing she always missed and it wasn't my place to introduce her to anyone. Now she has so many she'll be spoilt rotten."

"OK. We'll check with Peter and Darius in a little while. Do you think they'd miss us for a few minutes?"

I shrugged, "No. I don't think so. Why?"

I pulled him out of Megan's room and into the one I had been told was his.

"I'd like to start the New Year the right way."

I wrapped my arms around him and we kissed, our first real kiss as a couple and although I knew both of us wanted to take it a step further, now was not the time or the place. Instead, we settled for a few minutes alone lost in each other's embrace. Everything else forgotten for just a little while.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five**

**Esme**

Carlisle was in such a state that I stopped at the first hotel we came to and rented a room for the next few days. We were lucky that this hotel had spare rooms, most were busy over the New Year and it was very late. The fact we didn't have much luggage wasn't a problem when I explained that we had been on our way to visit friends when my husband had been taken ill. The kind lady in reception even offered to call a doctor but I told her that a good night's sleep was all he needed. I was conscious of Carlisle's silent presence at my side and knew he looked drawn by her concerned glances.

Once in our room, I persuaded Carlisle to lie down and then took him in my arms and tried to talk to him. I had known the news of Edward's death would hit him hard but losing his son and finding the rest of the family were scattered to the four winds were more than he could take. Especially when Bella had also refused to talk to us.

I wasn't a fool, I knew we had brought this mostly on ourselves. We should never have treated Bella the way we did when we discovered that she was pregnant. It had been cruel and thoughtless, especially in my case. In our defence, all I could say was that we were scared. Scared of losing Bella, scared for Edward's possible loss of his loved one and I suppose we were influenced by Edward's determination that the pregnancy or the birth would kill Bella. There had been terrible stories about hybrid births that colored the way we felt although none could be substantiated.

I had been shocked when we discovered that Bella had lost her child and to make matters worse, Edward has lost the infants body. To my shame, I always felt a small worm of suspicion that Edward's explanation did not quite ring true. There were just too many unanswered questions, the main one being, why would the wolves have taken the body?

Carlisle and I had tried to talk to Edward about it but we had gotten nowhere and when it began to distress those around us we had desisted although still feeling uncomfortable and suspicious.

Bella's deterioration when she learned what had happened had broken my heart. I had wanted to help her but I couldn't reach her and then Edward took her away from us and whenever I tried to see her or speak to her something came up or Edward had an excuse and to my shame, I eventually gave up trying.

Now, we were reaping what we had sewn and poor Carlisle was tormented far more than me. All I could do was to support my beloved husband and hope that I had the strength to get him through this.

The receptionist brought up a supper tray and enquired after my husband which was very sweet of her and said if there was anything we needed I could call down at any time.

It took all my powers of persuasion to get Carlisle to talk and then it was only to tell me that he blamed himself for Edward's death.

"If I had stood up for Bella from the very beginning none of this would have happened Esme. You knew. You warned me over the years that I indulged him too much and I ignored you. He was lost when I turned him, he had been a spoiled child, the apple of his mother's eye and he bought that sense of entitlement with him into our world. His gift, the knowledge of how valuable that was, and the sense of superiority it gave him only fed his self-image. I should have instilled a sense of belonging into him, made him see that he was not the center of the universe. I know why he didn't want Bella to have the child. He was selfish, he didn't want to share her with anyone. Tt happens, men do become jealous of their infants from time to time but to Edward, it was a rival, something he refused to contemplate.

I failed you too my sweet Esme. I promised you a family and now look at us. We are all alone, our children all fled from us. I am so sorry about that. And what is worse is that I feel I cannot put this right, Esme. I tried so hard to be a good man, to be a good husband and father but I failed at all those things. Aro was right, I couldn't live the kind of life I wanted to, it was fighting against my very nature as a vampire."

I shook my head and told him he was strong. That Edward's death had just been one shock too many.

"Carlisle, you are not responsible for Edward's actions. He's had years to learn from you. He has to take responsibility for the things he did, not you. As for the children, they'll come back. They are all distressed by what has happened but they love us both and they will come back. Trust me, my love."

I held him close whispering of my love, of our life together, and of the children but I could feel a great cloud of sadness weighing him down. It scared me. I had never seen Carlisle so bewildered and lost. He had always been my rock, the one we could all go to with our problems, but he was just a man and even a strong man has his limits.

When his phone began to ring he ignored it but when it rang, again and again, I decided whoever it was they were persistent so it must be important. Maybe it was Alice or Rose. With a pathetic hope, I picked it up.

"Esme Cullen."

"Esme, it's Bella. I wanted to apologize for my earlier words and ask if you would agree to meet with me."

My heart leapt, Bella wanted to meet with us and sounded conciliatory.

"Yes, of course. Where would you like to meet?"

"Whenever is convenient for you. I don't know where you are right now."

"Just a minute."

I pressed the mute button and turned to Carlisle.

"Did you hear that? Bella wants to meet with us. This is a good sign. Do you feel up to seeing her here?"

"Please tell her that if she wants a fight I don't have the heart."

I gave him a reassuring smile and turned my attention back to Bella.

"Bella, we'd love to see you. Shall we say about 10 at the Regency hotel off Highway 119."

Bella agreed and hung up and I turned to my dear husband.

"Bella wouldn't bother calling if all she wanted was to start another argument, my love. So, let's be optimistic shall we?"

Carlisle merely lay back closing his eyes.

"Esme, I don't think I have ever felt so depressed and worthless as I do right now. All my life I've tried to do the right thing. I have fought against my vampire inclinations and tried to help others do the same. Where did I go so wrong my love? I failed everyone that I care about. I failed you."

"Don't you dare say that. You have never failed me."

He smiled wanly, "You're a good person Esme but I know I have. And what's more, I failed Bella and forgot my oath for the first time. How could I have done that? I lived by it for centuries but when my own family was at stake I turned my back on it."

"Stop this right now, Carlisle. We all make mistakes, even you, and we have to live with them. If you give up now then everything you say about yourself will be true but you're a better man than that. The Carlisle I fell in love with picks himself up, dusts himself off, and starts all over again. That's the Carlisle I need right now and it's the Carlisle your family needs."

He was lost in thought for some time before appearing to pull himself together and patting my cheek.

"You're right of course, what would I do without you? Wallow in self-pity and allow it to destroy me no doubt. Well, let's hope for the best when Bella comes. I think I should take a shower and get changed. I feel like an old man and I'm sure I must look it too."

I kissed him affectionately, "Not in my eyes my love, never in my eyes."

By ten the following morning both Carlisle and I were becoming very nervous wondering why Bella had asked to meet with us. Carlisle looked much better but I could see how worn and nervous he was and I hoped Bella would be gentle with him and remember all the good things Carlisle had done for her. Hopefully outweighing the bad of two years ago.

**Bella**

As Jasper had foretold, Peter was not happy when he was told that we were going to meet Carlisle and Esme.

"What the fuck for? How many times do you have to get kicked in the teeth before it dawns on you that it hurts? They threw you to the wolves, Bella. And their fucking son was going to snatch Megan. Do you think they were in the dark about that? No, like hell they were. The fucking lot of them were probably lurking close by to help Eddie the asshole. Jeez!"

"Peter, I appreciate your concern but I don't think any of the family were helping Edward. They didn't even know what had happened, just that he was dead. Yes, they were wrong. They treated me badly when I was pregnant but holding a grudge is exhausting especially when you have an eternity to keep it up. Besides, despite everything, they are Megan's grandparents and I don't feel right cutting her off from them. I had so little family and I want more for her. It won't make any difference to her relationship with any of you and I am most grateful for all that you have done for us.I hope you can understand that."

He was shaking his head, a scowl darkening his face.

"Can't say as I do, Bella. If someone stabs me in the back I don't come back for fucking seconds. I get even."

"But I'm different. I don't want to make enemies or cause bad feeling and their son is dead because of me."

He threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

"No. Fuck me, their son is dead because of his own fucking stupidity."

I could see this argument going back and forth all night and I really didn't want to fight with Peter, he'd done so much for me.

So. I was relieved when Darius and Charlotte stepped in.

"Peter, why don't you just shut the fuck up and leave Bella to do what she feels is right."

"Peter, please. Listen to Bella and respect her decision, please."

Peter looked from one to the other of them and shook his head still obviously frustrated by my decision but he did just shrug.

"OK. I can see I'm the only one here who feels like you don't owe them anything. You do whatever you have to."

With a smile, I thanked him then impetuously gave him a grateful hug which took him totally by surprise.

"Get off me woman. God, I know I'm irresistible but control yourself. I'm a married man."

He was never going to apologize or admit he could be wrong in so many words, this was his way of showing it and I accepted it gratefully.

"Actually Peter, I was going to ask if you, Charlotte and Darius would look after Megan for us while we see Carlisle and Esme."

Peter smiled, mollified even more by this request.

"Sure we will. I'm just glad you aren't taking Megan with you."

Charlotte shot him a warning look but he ignored her.

"Maybe Darius and I could give her a riding lesson?"

My heart was in my mouth thinking of my baby on the back of a horse, even a little one, but Jasper nodded reassuringly so I agreed.

"Please take care. I don't want to come back and discover my daughter in a plaster cast. "

"No sweat. You worry too much."

Darius rolled his eyes at Peter's comment.

"Don't worry Bella, we won't let anything happen to the munchkin, you have my word on that."

I felt better knowing that Darius would be there, I trusted his level-headedness to cool Peters rash enthusiasm.

We left early for our meeting and although I knew Carlisle and Esme were eager to speak to me, I still felt awkward knowing that I was ultimately responsible for Edward's death or at least had a hand in it. I was concerned that they should understand exactly what had happened, everything, which would explain why things had turned out the way they did.

Jasper left it to me to decide whether I would go in alone but this tale was as much about him as me. He was a witness to Edward's actions once I was bitten and I knew they wouldn't suspect him of any falsehoods. They acknowledged that Jasper was as straight as they come. They might not like what they heard but they would believe him. Of course, the thought of him at my side gave me some much needed courage. Besides, I felt rather like Megan, I was scared to let him out of my sight in case I would never see him or Megan again. I don't think I could have survived discovering that all this had been nothing more than a wonderful dream.

Jasper parked outside the hotel and turned to me, "Are you sure about this, Bella?"

I nodded, "I'm sure. I guess I owe them this much."

"So, what is it that's worrying you?"

I worried my lip and he put a hand up to stop me.

"Come on. Out with it."

"It's Megan. She knows that no one wanted her except me. I know she's forgiven you but that was under rather exceptional circumstances. They are going to want to see her and I guess they have a right but I don't want her upset. She's only a little girl and she's been through so much already. Am I fair in asking her to trust them?"

"Trust me, Megan's a lot tougher than you think. Once you explain to her that it was fear talking, not hatred, she'll understand. Now, are we going in or do you want to sit here in the parking lot all day?"

I swallowed nervously and then pushed open the car door and stepped out straight into a huge puddle. It had warmed up during the night and as a result, the snow had melted leaving everywhere dirty and scruffy looking. Cursing I shook the icy water off my shoes.

Jasper came round to join me and took my hand in his.

'I'll be there every step of the way with you. So, chin up, and let's walk in there confidently."

Confidently? That was something to aspire to maybe in the future but for now, I was feeling anything but strong and confident and my hands were shaking very slightly. Pushing myself on I walked slowly into the hotel wanting to turn around and run but I knew I couldn't do that. It would be unfair on Esme and Carlisle. Of everything that has happened since I found Megan was alive, this would be one of the most difficult and stressful.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six**

**Esme**

Carlisle and I waited nervously in the lobby for Bella, having arranged for a private sitting room. I didn't know quite how this would go and I did not want an audience if it became acrimonious. It was one of the hotel's small meeting rooms but our friend on reception had arranged for coffee and cakes. I think she still felt sorry for us as she fussed around Carlisle, either that or I had a rival for his affections!

When Bella arrived, and thankfully she didn't keep us waiting for which I was grateful, she wasn't alone. Jasper was with her and both greeted us cordially enough. It was shocking to see him again, the terrible scars that marred the left side of his face and ran down his neck to disappear under his shirt collar. What on earth had happened to him in the two years since we had last seen him? I wanted to enquire but now didn't seem to be the right time.

Once in the small meeting room we sat down and waited anxiously for her to speak.

She glanced at Jasper before breaking the tense silence.

"I guess it's probably best to start at the beginning and I should begin by explaining that Jasper is here with me for two reasons. He can fill you in on what happened after my 'accident' and I wouldn't be without him after all he's done for me."

Carlisle and I exchanged a glance, it seemed there was much more to the story than we were aware of and it was clear that Bella and Jasper were close these days, very close.

Carlisle leaned forward clearing his throat.

"Then I guess we should hear you out but first there is something I need to get off my chest. I want to apologize to you personally Bella. My actions when you returned from Isle Esme were reprehensible. I failed you both as a father figure and as a doctor and that shames me. I have no good excuse, I was swayed by fear and by Edward. That is not to try and excuse my actions merely to explain them. I hope that in time you can forgive me, forgive us as a family."

Bella gave him a reassuring nod of the head.

"A lot has happened since then and I guess we've all done things we aren't proud of. I wasn't easy to live with and you were not to blame for what ultimately happened. I guess we should start from the point when I fell down the stairs. I don't expect you to believe this without some scepticism but I remembered recently that Edward tripped me. I think he hoped I would miscarry and he could change me then everything would go back to the way it had been."

I was upset hearing this but not entirely shocked and she could see that.

"I thought you might have some suspicions, Esme. After that I don't remember any more so I'm going to hand over to Jasper and what he has to tell you will, I'm sure, both shock and horrify you."

We turned our attention to Jasper growing more uncomfortable and sickened as he continued the story. Not only had Edward caused Bella's accident he had then gone on to abandon their still-living infant alone outside in the cold of the night. If not for Jasper's presence either the child would have been taken by the guardians, although I doubted they would have harmed it, or it would have died before we arrived home.

That explained the terrible scars, he must have been in quite a state yet he still protected and saved Bella's infant.

The biggest shock, however, was learning that Jasper had brought the infant up for two years. Bella's daughter had thrived in his care and was once more reunited with her mother.

"I am so pleased for you, Bella, and Jasper, well, what can I say? We have underestimated you in the past but now…"

I was lost for words, all I could do was to shake my head in disbelief.

Bella smiled at Jasper and took up the story once more.

"Edward saw us with Megan and I tried to explain that she was our child but he refused to believe me and I honestly think even if he had accepted it then it wouldn't have altered his decision to snatch her to use as a weapon to hurt me. He thought if he took Megan that I would go back to him."

Please believe me when I tell you that he was given every opportunity to walk away but instead he kept coming and I was not willing to put my daughter at risk from his spite again. I didn't trust Edward and I wasn't sure if you would stand by him. I think I underestimated you both and for that, I am truly sorry. If he hadn't made his attempt to kidnap Megan he would still be alive. Ultimately he is responsible for what happened to him."

Carlisle sat forward but appeared more comfortable. Hearing Bella's story had helped him come to terms with Edward's death and Bella's forgiveness helped tremendously.

"Thank you for coming Bella and for telling us the whole story. I am so glad your daughter survived and that you are now reunited. I'm proud of you Jasper and grateful that at least one of us had an ounce of sense."

Jasper didn't answer but he did nod in acknowledgement of Carlisle's words.

I ached to ask about the little girl, my granddaughter Megan, but I was afraid that Bella might find that a step too far. I had no right to ask, no claim on the child, but I would have loved to see her.

"Despite everything that's happened and most of it wasn't your fault at all, I'd like Megan to have you in her life, although I think we might need to take it slowly. She is special, with vampire gifts of her own, one of which is that she just seems to know things. She told us that she knows no one apart from me wanted her to be born although we have explained that it was fear not hatred of her. I will need to approach her first and take my lead from her reactions. I know that isn't what you wanted to hear but that's the way it is."

I was so relieved that if it had been possible I would have cried. As it was we both told Bella how grateful we were and how we were happy to wait until she felt that the time was right.

"We'll be moving into our own home soon so it will be easier for us to have visitors. You know how Peter feels about the family and we must honor his wishes while we are under his roof. I promise to keep in touch and hopefully, it won't be too long before you meet your granddaughter."

I hesitated before asking the next question.

"Bella. Would it be OK if we tell the others? I know they'll be thrilled to discover that your baby lived, especially Rosalie."

As Bella's expression became somewhat colder I hurried on.

"Like the rest of us she feels guilty about her attitude towards your pregnancy and I'd like to explain that her own feelings were fuelled by fear and a certain amount of jealousy."

She nodded and I knew she did understand. Rosalie's greatest fear since becoming a vampire had always been discovery. She hated being a vampire, preferring to have been left to die after the attack. Her hatred stemmed to a large degree from the knowledge of her inability to have a family, children of her own and I knew she had spoken about this to Bella.

"Yes, of course, you can tell them. After all, they're family too and I don't intend ruining my life spending eternity holding a grudge."

"And we are very grateful for that. I hope we can earn your trust once again."

I turned to Jasper.

"Thank you for showing Bella that we aren't all beyond hope. What you did was very courageous."

He laughed, "Bringing up a kid or letting a wolf get the better of me? I know which one was the most difficult."

I understood completely, Jasper was a warrior and allowing an enemy to get close enough to do the damage Jacob Black had inflicted on him must have been hard.

Even as I completed that thought I knew I had been mistaken, allowing an enemy to get close enough to harm him had been as nothing compared to learning to cope with an infant!

I couldn't imagine Jasper with a baby, how did he know what to do? Why didn't he call on me for help? Of course, I knew the answer to that. Like Bella, he didn't trust us to keep the child safe, but did they really think that we would have done anything to hurt a baby? What did they fear? That we would hand over the little girl to the Volturi or something?

That brought something else to mind.

"Do the Volturi know about Megan?"

Bella frowned.

"No. Or not as far as we know. I don't think Edward had time even if he had wanted to. Why? What do you think they would do? I have no intention of handing her over or letting them treat my daughter like a lab rat. Hybrid or no hybrid. Edward informed Aro that I had become one of you so why would he still be watching me?"

Bella looked tense but determined and I saw her reach for Jasper's hand for reassurance and he took it, moving closer to her at the same time.

It was Jasper, however, who answered.

"No one is going to touch our daughter, Esme. But I guess we have to consider the fact that they'll hear about her sooner or later. Especially since Edward's death was a result of her existence."

He turned his attention to Carlisle, "What do you think they will do Carlisle? You know Aro best."

Carlisle looked directly at Jasper for the first time since we sat down.

"Everyone sees the Volturi as the enemy but they aren't. All they want is to keep our race safe from detection. Every civilization has it's lawgivers, it's police and government and that is the role the Volturi took on. They will be interested of course, but I think if you approach them first they will look much more favorably on Megan. I would think they might want to meet her but that's all. Aro is focused in on gifted vampires but he would never do anything to hurt a child."

"What about the immortal children? He destroyed them, killed them all. You told me about them, Carlisle when you told me about your friends in Denali."

"The immortal children were only forbidden and destroyed because they were far too dangerous to allow to live, Bella. As dangerous to humans as to our kind and our detection. Do not use that as a measure of their rule or of their lack of compassion."

Jasper studied Carlisle for a moment as if weighing the veracity of his words then nodded.

"Carlisle is right. We tend to think of the Volturi as the enemy but their reasoning was sound in that case. Contacting them is something we should consider in time but for now, it's just something to talk about. No one will put any pressure on you to decide one way or the other, Bella."

Bella nodded reassured by his calm quiet words and glanced at me, aware that I had caught Jasper's use of the term 'our daughter' but then again I guess he had every right. He had brought her up for two years and he must have Bella's blessing to say such a thing.

I could see it now, just how right Jasper and Bella were for each other. I wondered why we had been so blind before and if Edward had recognized it before his death. Maybe if he had he would have done something even more awful fuelled by his jealousy. In many ways it was a good thing that he was dead or Bella and Megan would have never been safe or settled and it would have set brother against brother which would have been both tragic and dangerous for all concerned. He might even have attempted to take the little girl to Volterra out of spite.

Somehow I could never see him accepting or loving the little girl he had given life to. He would have regarded her as a rival for Bella's attentions and if she had refused to return to her he would have used the child as a weapon against the woman who had abandoned him. He would never have seen himself in the wrong, that would be an impossibility for such a self-centred man.

I could never accept him back into the family once I learned that he had attempted to kill his own child and I doubted any of the others would have felt any different, not even Carlisle. Unfortunately, that would have made Edward even more dangerous to all those around him. Suddenly I realized I was relieved that he was gone terrible though that might be.

We watered the plants with the cold coffee and I pocketed the cakes just keeping up appearances before we went to see Bella and Jasper off. The hugs that Bella gave both Carlisle and myself was warm and showed that we were forgiven and even Jasper shook hands with Carlisle and touched my shoulder. He had never been very demonstrative so this was a good sign too.

As we watched them drive away I wondered how long it would be before we heard from them and if perhaps we might even speak to Megan at some point. The thought of having a granddaughter was exciting and I began to make plans in my head for turning a room in our house into a bedroom/playroom for her until Carlisle interrupted by tapping me on the shoulder.

"I think perhaps we should get inside out of the snow my dear and please don't get carried away. We have no idea how long it will be before we hear from Bella and Megan may not want to meet us. Let's take it slowly and not start knocking down walls until we know more."

He was right of course, but I couldn't help myself and I was keen to call the others with the news.

"I can call Rosalie and Emmett though?"

"Yes my dear, you may but perhaps we should head home first. I think I'd like to be back in my own surroundings now."

"Of course. We can leave right now. You speak to your 'girlfriend' and settle the bill while I get the things from our room."

Carlisle frowned, "Girlfriend?"

"Men! Yes, that girl has the hots for you."

He grinned, "Well maybe I'm not past it just yet after all."

I was so pleased to see his spirits rising that I didn't argue but he might bear watching in the future. Especially if he discovered just how alluring he really was. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned the receptionist's crush on him! Me and my big mouth.

**Many thanks for all the reviews you have written. Please be assured that I read each and every one. Jules xx**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

**Charlotte**

Peter and Darius took Megan down to the stables to watch while they put the pony's saddle and bridle on and help her change into riding boots and helmet. She had been so excited that she didn't miss Bella and the Major. Either that or she already knew where they'd gone. I suspected the latter because she asked me if they would be coming home alone. I had reassured her that no one would be coming to the house without her knowing beforehand.

She was very nervous about strangers since Edward had spied on her and I understood that if she knew who her mommy had gone to see she might be scared that she would be confronted by people who had never wanted her to be born. It was going to be a very delicate situation if Bella did decide that Megan should meet her father's family.

Of course, Peter's attitude towards the Cullens, one he had not bothered to hide from the little girl wasn't helping the situation. But again, he wouldn't listen to anything I said on the matter.

I busied myself making some clothes for Megan's dolls but I kept thinking about the future. Had our friends even considered that she was so special that the Volturi who not only knew of Bella's existence but were also friends of Carlisle would be sure to learn of the little girl's existence if they didn't already? If so, what would they do? Aro's covetous attitude towards gifted vampires was well-known but would he consider a child worth his interest?

Peter hated the Volturi as much as he hated the Cullens but my own views were more tempered. I felt that they were a necessary evil. Vampires could be violent and selfish and it would be easy for humans to learn of our existence if our kind had no laws they were forced to live by or police to curb their more outrageous impulses.

My mind turned to other equally baffling thoughts. Darius had been very quiet since he arrived but he was still here which was something of a surprise. He was the archetypal lone wolf and rarely visited anyone, never staying more than a few hours when he did yet here he was and showing no signs of leaving any time soon. This concerned me slightly, did he know something? Was he worried that something might still happen? If so, he was playing it very close to his chest. Not that doing so was unusual for him. Darius was notoriously tight-lipped. The fact that he had stepped in to help the Major spoke volumes. The two were friends, yes, but they had never been close. Could it be that Megan held Darius here? He did seem close to her and she quite obviously adored him even if she rarely showed this outwardly. It was as if she understood how private a person he was by nature.

Megan was back before her mom and I could tell that while she had enjoyed her ride, telling me with twinkling eyes how well she had done, she was still nervous and looking for Bella and the Major.

Darius followed her in smiling,

"See. No, casts, no bruises. Megan's a good rider. Peter will be in soon. He's rubbing down and feeding the horses."

Megan grinned, "He told us he was going to muck the stables out and when I asked him what that meant he said someone had to shovel out all the horse crap."

She giggled as Darius held up a warning hand, "We told you that word was a no, no. Remember, Uncle Peter has a dirty mouth at times and uses words a little girl shouldn't know and definitely shouldn't use."

I rolled my eyes, trust my husband to teach Megan something Bella would not appreciate. I would have to have another quiet word with him, not that it would do any good!

"Can I get on your computer please, Darius?"

"Sure. I'll log you in."

I looked on amazed. Darius never let anyone near his computers, they were like his babies!

He glared at me as if to say, 'Don't even think about commenting'.

When he came back alone, I thought maybe I should say something. After all, he has no experience with children.

"Do you have child locks on your computers?"

The look he gave me held pure contempt.

"A child lock? What do you think I am? A moron? Of course, I have parental controls on it. Besides, she's a child with the brain of a six maybe seven year old. She's playing dress the pony or Carebears or some such shit. Jeez, Charlotte!"

I held out my hands in surrender, "OK. I was just checking. I'm making her lunch so can you prise her free of the keyboard in about ten minutes, please."

He nodded and wandered outside pulling a phone out of his jeans pocket. God and they think women are hard work!

I made Megan some grilled cheese sandwiches and fries and poured her some milk then opened my mouth to call for Megan when she came in followed by Darius who looked...well, stunned I guess would be the best word to describe his expression.

"Come on, Megan. Wash your hands, your lunch is ready."

She pulled her stool over to the sink and washed her hands, carefully drying them before wriggling onto a chair and taking a large gulp of cold milk.

"Can I have blood for tea, please Auntie Charlotte?"

The request took me aback, she hadn't asked for blood since she arrived but I was sure her mom wouldn't object.

"Sure, I'll get Uncle Peter to go rustle some up this afternoon."

She thanked me with a smile but I noticed she gave Darius a wary glance before turning back to her lunch. What the heck was going on between those two?

Leaving her to eat I motioned for Darius to follow me outside chatting loudly enough for her to hear about needing some supplies in town when Peter got back and asking him if there was anything I could get for him.

Once out of her earshot I grabbed his arm.

"What's going on, Darius? I saw the way she looked at you. She's worried about something. Why?"

He stared into the distance then shook his head decisively.

"Nope. I'm gonna wait until her mom gets back, I'll explain then."

I frowned but I could understand his decision. If it was something serious enough to involve her mom then he should wait but even so, I was bursting to find out.

"And don't you quiz her, Charlotte."

Damn, he saw right through me! "OK. I won't."

**Bella**

Jasper and I stopped on the way back home to hunt. It was something we'd only done a couple of times and seemed a very intimate act. I had hunted with Edward lots of times but we had never shared a kill. At first, I thought it was because he was thinking of my feelings but then he explained that one animal, even one as large as a bear or elk, did not hold enough blood for two.

"If you want to share Bella, you'll have to start killing humans."

I had been shocked to hear that, for him to even suggest such a thing was grotesque and I never asked again.

Yet when Jasper had accompanied me the first time and had killed a deer he had turned to me as I backed away and offered me the neck he had taken several drinks from.

I hesitated and he frowned.

"Sorry, I thought you might like some. Did I shock you?"

I shook my head and approached cautiously but when he offered the deer a second time I drank my fill, ashamed to say I drained it, but when I apologized he just laughed.

"There are plenty more in these woods I'm sure. Shall we see if you can catch one this time?"

Feeling I was being tested I took off and eventually found myself a larger buck which I took down with little effort and began to drain before remembering his earlier offer. When I turned around to look for him I was slightly shocked to find him so close, leaning against a tree and watching me. Edward had always maintained that to come close to another vampire's kill was courting danger.

Shyly I offered my kill and he came forward to drink.

Only when we sat together afterwards had he questioned my responses and when I told him he sneered.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Edward always had a thing about hunting, like he was ashamed for anyone to see him and after a few nasty encounters, everyone avoided him. He was very territorial, but I would have thought he would share with you, his mate."

I shook my head and he smiled, "Well, it was his loss. I like to watch my… well, I think it brings you closer to a person."

He was right, it was like sex, you shared it with the person you loved and it brought you closer. Edward had certainly missed out. And here I was sharing a kill with Jasper once more. It was a beautiful cold snowy afternoon and I knew we should head back or Megan would start to worry but I wanted this moment to last just a little longer and it seemed that he felt the same as he came to sit beside me on an empty picnic bench in the woodland clearing.

"I thought our meeting with Esme and Carlisle went very well. She was so nervous but Carlisle shocked me. He wasn't himself, I hardly recognized him, he seemed so lost when we arrived."

He shook his head. "This has hit Carlisle hard. Not just losing Edward but the whole thing. He was so ashamed of the way he acted. I think they both worried that you would cut them off, especially when they learned about Megan. She's very special to them. Vampires don't usually get to interact with children."

I nodded, "I understood that. It's why I couldn't do it to them. My only concern is how Megan will feel about it. She was so scared of Edward."

He took my hand and held it gently, "Don't worry too much, Bella. She'll be OK. She's got us to protect her and I think once she understands how keen they are to meet her she'll be eager too. By the way, did you see the look Esme gave me when I slipped up and said our daughter?"

And there it was, out in the open.

I turned to him smiling, "But she is our daughter, Jasper. Edward was never a father to her, you were and you're still here. I hope you'll continue to be a constant in her life. She needs you… I need you."

He studied my face carefully before speaking again.

"Then I guess I'm going to be a permanent fixture but maybe it would be worth thinking about making it official eventually."

I frowned, "You mean adopt Megan? Jasper, your name is already on her birth certificate."

Grinning he pulled me close and our lips met in a sweet kiss that promised so much and when I opened my eyes he shook his head.

"That wasn't quite what I had in mind. I know how I feel and I'm pretty sure I can tell how you feel towards me but it's always a gamble so here goes."

He sank to one knee in the snow and looked up at me.

"Bella, I know this is quick but it's not as if we haven't known each other for a long time. When I saw Megan for the very first time I knew I had to keep her safe for you because I couldn't bear to break your heart. Even when we first met I knew there was something about you, I guess Alice and Edward clouded my feelings and messed with my gift. Now it's just the two of us and I can finally see clearly. Bella, would you consider becoming my wife?"

I was speechless, this was something I had dreamed of since seeing him with Megan but had feared to wish for.

He knelt there still holding my hand and waiting for my reply but all I could do was nod, I was too choked to utter the words.

His smile lit up my whole world, "You will?"

He leapt to his feet picking me up and twirling me around until the flakes of falling snow looked like a solid curtain of white.

Much as we both wanted to spend longer alone together there was Megan to consider, we had been gone long enough. The sexual tension had become a slow burn which was almost delicious enough in itself although I hoped it wouldn't be too long before we could consummate our relationship.

As we walked back to the car arm in arm I could feel that Jasper was thinking much the same.

"Do you think we could move into our new place soon without upsetting Charlotte and Peter? I would hate them to think I wasn't grateful for all their help but the sooner we have a place of our own, the sooner we can start a new life as a family."

"You want to move now or get married first? Of course, there is just one thing I have to do before I can get you a ring."

I turned to him puzzled, "What? You aren't having second thoughts are you?"

He grinned, "Nope, no way but I guess I should ask Megan for her permission."

I laughed, "I think that's a foregone conclusion. She'll be thrilled."

"I know but I'd like her to think she's involved. She hasn't had much say in her life so far."

"Then we'll ask her what she thinks and then maybe we could sneak out in the next few days and buy a ring. There is just one thing, please let's keep it small. I had a bellyful of the whole white wedding last time and from what I remember of Alice's contribution I guess you did too. Oh, did you ever get divorced from her? I don't want to find I'm married to a bigamist."

"Actually, it's something on my to-do list but with Darius help, it'll be a done deal by the time we're ready to tie the knot. I think Alice is keen to drag Garrett to the altar so there won't be a problem."

"There better not be, Mister."

We kissed again, a long lingering moment of passion and then set off back to the house ad I for one was eager to tell everyone our news, after a word or two with Megan first of course.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

**Bella**

As soon as we walked in, I could tell there was something wrong. I looked around anxiously for Megan who came running up to give us both hugs and kisses but she wasn't her usual carefree self and I frowned at Charlotte who just shrugged.

"Mommy, daddy, I think I did something wrong while you were out. Darius said I should tell you when you get back."

We both turned to Darius who stood leaning against the door frame leading into the lounge.

"You'd better come in and see for yourselves."

Clutching Jasper's hand I followed Darius through to see the room now resembled the computer room of a large corporation.

He pointed to the screen of a laptop with leads sprouting from it and connected to another larger computer.

On the first screen was a simple logo on a black background and I gasped as I recognized it as the Volturi symbol.

"What's going on? Is that what I think it is?"

Darius nodded, " I'm afraid so, and I guess in a way it's my fault. I've been showing Megan how to use the computer safely. All kids stuff but I should have been more vigilant, stayed with her while she was online."

"Why? What did she do? Megan, what did you do?"

Megan hung her head scuffing her sneakers on the carpet and realizing how upset and scared she was I knelt down and wrapped my arms around her.

"Honey, just tell me what happened. No one is angry with you, we just need to know."

She peered over my shoulder at Darius through tear-filled eyes then sniffed, wiping her eye with the back of her hand. When she spoke it was very quietly although we could all hear her perfectly well.

"I wanted to know about the Volturi. About the bad man who hurt Darius."

I frowned up at Jasper. Did he know what she was talking about? He nodded, glancing at Darius who groaned and closed his eyes rubbing his hand across them before joining us.

"Megan's talking about Caius Volturi. I never told her my story but she seemed to know anyway. I remember her telling me that she wanted to help me, to give me something back for all the help I'd given you. I never imagined she meant Caius and believe me, I had no idea she could hack into the Volturi mainframe."

He'd lost me. What was the deal between him and Caius Volturi and what exactly had Megan done?

"Let's all sit down and discuss this calmly, shall we?"

Charlotte, the voice of calm, urged us into action. Darius sat down heavily on the chair by the laptop with that forbidding logo while I sat beside Jasper on the couch and Megan snuggled between the two of us sucking her thumb and twisting Jasper's hair between her fingers. Something I'd not seen her do before.

"Right. Will somebody explain what Megan did in plain English?"

Darius sighed, reluctant to go on.

"I guess I should begin at the very start. Many centuries ago, after I became a vampire I fell in love and married a young woman named Sara. She was everything a man could ever want, intelligent, warm, and sensitive as well as beautiful. She was my life and we planned an eternity together.

Sara had friends in Volterra and we visited although I tried to stay as far away from the Volturi as possible. I just didn't want to become involved with the business of government and at that time they were still a young organization and recruiting intelligent, gifted, and fighting members.

What I didn't know was that one of the ruling triumvirate, Caius Volturi to be exact,

was a womanizing animal. He had an eye for the ladies and wasn't used to taking no for an answer. Unfortunately, Sara caught his eye and he started pestering her. She didn't tell me because she knew what I would do. Instead, she tried to deal with him alone.

One day he caught her alone while I was busy shopping for a gift for her, and this time he forced himself on her.

She was devastated and instead of telling me she went to Aro to accuse Caius and demand justice. Unfortunately, he needed Caius at the time and refused to listen to her. Unable to live with what happened to her Sara tracked Caius to the audience chamber and attempted to kill Caius herself. Instead, he fought her off and threw her into the huge fire they used to keep burning in there. It was a convenient tool to rid themselves of enemies and rebels.

I attempted to find her having been warned by her friend of the rumors going around but I was too late, it was over. I blame myself for what happened, I should never have left her alone in Volterra, I should have been there to protect her. She was my life, my love, and I failed her.

I don't know why Aro didn't order my death too. Maybe he felt guilty at refusing Sara any help. Anyway, he had me removed from the citadel but not before I vowed to get Caius, however long it took. I told him I would make him pay for what he had done. I would torture him for all eternity.

Caius thought it was an empty threat. That I would cool down and forget but he was wrong. He tried to leave Volterra a few times in the early days and came close to being captured. I was young and hot-headed and he saw me coming in time to save himself.

I never let up. In the early days, I had to live in Italy to keep an eye on him and as I made friends, the Volturi had plenty of enemies even then, I found allies happy to watch and let me know if Caius stepped foot outside of his citadel.

I was shocked one day to be approached by a messenger from Athenadora, Caius' wife. She didn't want her husband dead obviously, but keeping him in Volterra kept him out of temptation's way. Aro had warned him if he did anything like that again Aro himself would kill him. So, she agreed to let me know if he tried leaving. I didn't believe her at first but he tried a few more times and each time she warned me.

Caius hasn't attempted to leave Volterra in more than four centuries, can you imagine that? It's like being imprisoned, an eternal life sentence. I learned about technology, computers etc as they came along and now I watch Volterra electronically. Caius knows of course, but there's nothing he can do about it."

"I'm so sorry, Darius. But what does this have to do with Megan?"

Darius glanced at the little girl who hid her face in Jasper's shoulder.

"Megan knew although I didn't tell her. Maybe not the whole story but enough and somehow she got through the parental controls, through the firewalls, and into the Volturi mainframe."

"She did all that? How? You must have accidentally left her a way in."

I know I sounded accusatory but I couldn't help it. Megan was just a little girl, how could she do all that on her own? I had no idea how to do it, so how could she?

"Believe me, Bella. It took me a very long time to do that and I'm a computer expert. I don't know how Megan managed it alone but she did. Not only that but she got in without alerting them to her presence. They have the best security bar none, yet she just walked in unobserved."

I looked down at Megan who was still sucking her thumb.

"Is this right? Did you do that all by yourself?"

She nodded then looked at Darius,

"I knew how to do it because Darius did."

He frowned and Jasper tilted her head so she was looking into his face.

"Can you tell me what you mean by that, Megan? No one is angry with you. We're just confused."

"I can do what he can do, just like you daddy. I know how people feel because you do."

"You mean you have the same gifts as anyone you are close enough to?"

She shook her head, "Not close to like being beside them. People I love like you and mommy, and Darius."

Jasper and I exchanged a concerned glance, this was a very valuable gift, taking on the gifts of others but not it seemed, everyone. I understood her picking up Jasper's gift, he and Megan were so close and if I'd had a gift, well apart from stopping Edward from listening to my thoughts, then she would have picked that up too but Darius? Was his wizardry with computers a gift? Even so, how was it Megan picked up that gift? I had thought she was fond of Darius, but to be that close?

"I just knew how to get into the Volturi computer and I wanted to find out about the man who hurt Sara and made Darius so sad."

"Why, sweetheart?"

She looked at me as if had just asked a really silly question.

"So, I could find a way to hurt him back, help Darius like he helped us."

"Megan, that's a really sweet thing to do but it's far too dangerous. Caius isn't a nice person and you're only a little girl. What did you think you could do? And if you have Darius' gift didn't you know how dangerous it could be to try breaking into the Volturi computer?"

Megan sat up a little straighter looking less like a child and more like a pint-sized Amazon warrior.

"I used Darius' way in so no one would know. You always told me it was bad to be horrible to people even if they weren't nice to you. I know you and mommy would help Darius if you could, so…"

Jasper smiled at her partly in amusement but partly in admiration at her tenacity in sticking up for herself.

"So? What were you going to do? Darius can't go into the Volturi citadel and Caius never comes out."

"He might if he thought Darius wasn't looking for him any more."

I frowned, where was she going with this?

"But why would he think that? Darius swore to get even with Caius if it took all eternity."

"If he thought Darius was dead he wouldn't be afraid to leave Volterra, would he?"

Darius knelt down and gazed at Megan, a strange look on his face.

"Megan, what you did was very brave. I appreciate you wanted to help me but Caius watches over me just as I watch over him. He would know if we tried to lie to him."

She wriggled forward until she was nose to nose with Darius and whispered in his ear, "Not if we used mommy's gift. No one can see through that."

It was my turn to be confused, "What gift Megan? I don't have one. Well, I could prevent your father from reading my mind but that's nothing."

She shook her head making her hair whip across her face then pushed it back impatiently with one hand.

"No, mommy. You can hide anyone. I know, I tried it when Uncle Peter and I played Hide and go seek. He walked right past me and he didn't see me, twice."

Charlotte clapped a hand to her mouth in shock, "He told me about that. He went nuts because Megan hid so well he couldn't find her and yet when she came in she told him she'd been hiding in the barn. She even showed him where and he swore she couldn't have been there because he checked it twice."

I noticed Darius hadn't moved and Megan had laid a hand on his cheek.

"I don't like you to be so sad, Darius. I want to help."

He smiled a genuine smile, an expression that was almost alien to him.

"Thank you munchkin, but I don't want you putting yourself in danger for me. I can wait."

"But you shouldn't have to. It's not fair. Caius should pay for the horrible things he did and Sara wouldn't want you to be sad for such a long time."

"No, I don't suppose she would, but you must promise me that you won't break into the Volturi again."

She nodded but I suspected it had been too easy. Whatever she had planned she no longer needed access to their computer. Now, however, was probably not the time to point this out.

"Well, then I guess that's it. Megan doesn't break her promise and maybe we can talk about this again later. Is that OK with you Megan?"

"Yes mommy. I'm sorry Darius, I didn't mean you to get into trouble."

"You haven't, at least the Major hasn't hit me yet so I guess we got away with it this time."

Megan giggled and slipped off Jasper's lap, the whole thing forgotten for now but we would have to sit her down and discuss this gift of hers sooner rather than later. For now, I wanted to explain where we had been and that Carlisle and Esme wanted to meet her. I wondered how she would take that after all that had happened already today. There was also our own news to break to her if she didn't already know. I was rather in awe of my little girl.

Darius went off to check his computers while Charlotte excused herself to speak to Peter. I guessed that she would fill him in on all we had learned in private because knowing Peter the air might well turn blue in his surprise and shock and Megan already had enough new tricks for one day. Colorful language was something I preferred she left for later, much much later!

Once we were alone Megan came to sit with us once more, but she was almost back to the confident little girl I had first met.

"You went out without telling me."

"Yes. Do you know where we went?"

She shook her head, "No."

I explained that we had gone to meet Esme and Carlisle, her grandparents.

"Are they my father's mommy and daddy?"

"Yes, in a way. Ever since your father became special."

She nodded, looking a little wary now.

"Why did you go to see them?"

"Well, they are family and I thought it was only fair to tell them that your father won't be coming back and about you."

"Me? They didn't want me so why tell them?"

"They were just scared of what might happen. They didn't hate you, Megan, and they are very excited at the thought of meeting you if you want to."

She frowned but she didn't dismiss the idea out of hand and Jasper smiled at her reassuringly.

"What do you think Meg? It might be nice to have some grandparents and they are nice people really."

She regarded Jasper, "How do you know, daddy?"

"Because I lived with them for some years. They treated me like a son."

"So.."

I could see her working this through.

"So, they're like your mommy and daddy too?"

"Yes, I guess you could say that."

Her expression cleared and I understood that she didn't want to meet people who were only related via a father who had abandoned her to die as a baby which was understandable.

"OK. What do I call them?"

"That's up to you I guess. Nanny or Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle. Does that sound OK?"

Again she gave this much thought before answering.

"How about nanna Esme and poppa Carlisle. That way I'll remember they are daddy's people."

I nodded, it sounded fine to me.

"When do I get to meet them?"

"Maybe in a few days.. We'll see."

She grinned, "Not here though. Uncle Peter doesn't like them, does he?"

"Uncle Peter doesn't like lots of people. We make allowances for him. We'll sort something out darlin'"

Jasper stood up and held out his hand to Megan.

"There's something I'd like to talk to you about in secret. Take a walk with me?"

She jumped up and took his hand turning to me, "Are you coming mommy?"

I shook my head, "No, this is between you and daddy. I'll speak to you when you get back."

I watched as they walked out, sure of her response to his question but troubled by her revelations. Would Aro find her too alluring when he discovered what she could do? Would my life, our lives, ever settle down to some kind of normality? I could only keep my fingers crossed and pray.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

**Jasper**

Well, telling Megan about my proposal to her mom seemed something of an anticlimax after all the revelations of the afternoon. Megan was the most powerfully gifted vampire, well strictly speaking hybrid, I had even heard of.

She could use the gifts of anyone she was tied to emotionally or so it appeared. I wasn't too sure how I felt about her closeness with Darius but that was something I would need to work out later.

For now, my main concern was the Volturi discovering what she could do. Would Aro consider her gift so valuable that he would deem it necessary for the Volturi to have a hand in controlling it? Maybe it would be worth discussing the matter with Carlisle who knew Aro better than any of us.

Darius seemed happy that Megan hadn't alerted the Volturi to her little trip into their secure cyberspace which was a relief. What did he think of her announcement? He was closer to her than most people I had seen him interact with over the years. It wasn't anything to be alarmed about, there was nothing suspicious in it. He was genuinely fond of our daughter and I got the feeling he would be quick to place himself between any danger and Megan if Bella and I weren't around to do so. Knowing she had yet another guardian angel was reassuring.

"Daddy."

I looked down at Megan, my reverie was interrupted by the sound of her voice.

"What did you want to tell me? Am I in trouble? I didn't mean to do anything bad."

I swung her up and kissed her soft warm cheek.

"No, you just threw us a curveball but we'll work through it. Actually, I had something to ask you."

"OK."

"Your mommy and I had a long talk on our way back from seeing nana and poppa and I asked her if she would marry me."

Megan beamed although she didn't appear shocked, "I bet she said yes. I told you she liked you, just like me."

"She did but we thought we'd better ask you too."

"I think it's a great idea. I get mommy and daddy and a house of our own. We can be a proper family. Yea! Oh, can I be a bridesmaid when you get married and wear a long dress and carry a basket of flowers? I saw one on TV and I liked the long pink princess dress."

"We'll see. Mommy doesn't want a big wedding though."

Megan nodded, "I know. I guess she had one like that when she married my father. I think a small wedding will be cool. With just our friends. Can we have it when we move into our new house? Can we daddy?"

I grinned, "Slow down, let's take it one step at a time. You should meet the rest of your family first."

Her eyes opened wider, "I've got more? Wow! How many? Are there any more children? Oh, wait a minute, no I guess not because they'll all be special. Why doesn't anyone use the word vampire, daddy? Is it because of me? I don't mind. You can't help what you are. I looked it up on the computer and vampires get made by other vampires. I'm special because I'm only half-vampire but who made you into a vampire? Was it Poppa Carlisle?"

"No, but I promise I'll tell you about it one day."

She eyed me curiously but understood it wasn't something I was willing to go into right now.

"My father made mommy, I know that, and you made Uncle Peter and Aunt Charlotte but who made the rest of my family?"

"Poppa Carlisle made them, all except Auntie Alice."

I smiled inwardly at the thought of Alice's horror hearing herself called Auntie. Her expression would be a picture!

"Why? Was he lonely?"

"Yes in a way but he only turned people who were already sick or dying."

"So he saved them? Tell me."

I told her an edited version of Esme's fall, Rosalie's 'accident', and Alice's sad past plus the truth about Emmett's fight with a bear but left out her own father's sickness. Edward was dead so why drag him up again.

"Will I meet my aunties and uncles soon too?"

"I'm sure once they know you survived they'll be only too eager to meet you. So, it's OK if mommy and I get married?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "Did you get mommy a ring like the one Aunt Charlotte wears?"

"Not yet. We still have to choose one."

She frowned, "You should have something to give mommy for now. Let me think.."

She wriggled free of my embrace and ran off into the trees, coming back a moment later with some long grasses.

"We can plait one for mommy, like the bead necklaces you showed me how to make on leather plaited thongs. See."

She sat down on the snow, ignoring the fact that her jeans were slowly soaking up the melted snow and making her clothes all soggy.

Within minutes we had a ring made out of tough grass stems and beautifully plaited by Megan's nimble little fingers.

She handed it to me with a smile, "Now you can really be engaged. Come on let's get back and give it to mommy."

As she got up she noticed her wet clothes for the first time and pulled the wet denim away from her rear end.

"Yuck, my panties are sticking to my bottom and it's nasty and cold. Come on, I'll race you back."

I gave her a head start and then followed allowing her to beat me by a nose.

Bella was relieved when Megan stood by as I slipped the 'ring' we had made onto her finger and then the little one ran to tell the others the good news.

Bella watched her go frowning at the state of her jeans.

"I take it she was happy?"

"Yes. She wants to be a bridesmaid come flower girl but I told her we were going for something small. She understood. In fact, she understands so much it's scary at times."

"I know and what about this connection with Darius? I spoke to him, or at least he was eager to put my mind at rest. I never imagined there was anything untoward anyhow but he felt better once he'd spoken to me. Do you really think she can do it? Hide Darius from everyone so Caius thinks he's dead? It scares me to think that I have this gift and I didn't even know it. I'm still not sure if she's right or if she is that I can control it in the way she can."

"I know how you feel, but the most important thing is to decide when and what to tell Aro. We should talk to Carlisle in the light of what we've discovered because the sooner we tell him of her existence the better it will go down. We should also explain why Edward had to die."

Bella sighed and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I think you're right. I'm just scared. I know what Carlisle said but I can't help worrying. Aro scared me to death the last time I met him."

I smiled, "But you held your own and you were only human then."

"The trouble is that I don't feel any braver but I do have you at my side and that makes all the difference. I think we should call Carlisle right away."

In the event, we had to wait until later as Charlotte came running through to congratulate us followed by Peter and later, Darius. When Charlotte began talking about arrangements and dates I cried off until we could involve Esme. She'd been pushed aside by Alice last time and I was determined that this time around she would be made to feel like the mother of the bride/groom and I would get what I wanted, come hell or high water.

We finally managed to slip away while Megan had her dinner, blood today I noted, and called Carlisle, explaining what had happened but keeping to ourselves just what Megan could actually do. He assumed Darius had helped her and was very critical of our friend. We could have explained further but I didn't want to say too much over the phone. I would clear his name later when we sorted this out.

He agreed that our feeling was correct.

"You're right. The sooner you speak to Aro the better. If you leave it too long he'll suspect you are hiding something. Just don't forget that he can read your minds. Well, not yours Bella, but Jasper's and Megan's. I'm surprised I haven't heard from him yet. He must know Edward is dead."

That settled it, we would contact the Volturi today. Get it over with and then hopefully we can sort out everything else.

However, like all good plans, things did not go quite the way we expected or anticipated when we called because although we were able to speak directly to Aro and I began to explain things he stopped me almost before I could say more than a few words.

"Isabella, It is so good to hear from you although I understand it is under somewhat sombre circumstances. Such a shame, when a woman loses her husband after such a short time."

I noticed he didn't say loses a mate, so he knew. Of course, he did. Aro Volturi knew everything, well almost everything.

"Did you hear what happened two years ago, Aro?"

"Yes. A tragic incident although I understand that Edward was not as devastated as you were. Most puzzling, a child is a miracle, especially under such circumstances. A tragic story although one I hear that has a miraculous ending?"

So he did know.

"Yes. I only discovered my daughter had survived a little while ago and I have Jasper to thank for that."

"It would seem that the Major has hidden talents, most curious. I would be interested to hear about his experiences, but of course, my most pressing concern is the child, your daughter. As a hybrid, she is one of a kind. Tell me, is she more human or vampire? I would very much like to meet her if that meets with your approval."

We had expected this, but it still gave me a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Of course, but she's still settling down after recent events and I don't think she's ready to travel too far yet."

"Of course, quite understandable."

I heaved a sigh of belief, too soon, as then he continued.

"As a matter of fact, I may be able to help with that. It transpires that I am travelling to Boston at the moment overseeing some business. Perhaps we could arrange a meeting. Nowhere too far from your current habitation."

Well, there was no getting out of it, we had been outmanoeuvred.

"Oh, well in that case certainly. Did you have a place and time in mind?"

"No, I'll leave that up to you. Familiar surroundings would be better for young Megan so you decide and let me know. I'll be there for a few days and can quite easily rearrange any appointments that I have. To put your mind at rest allow me to promise you that I will not be accompanied by anyone your daughter might find intimidating."

We thanked him and promised to be in touch soon. Not only did Aro know about Edward and my daughter, he even knew her name!

I was shaking with nerves, terrified that the Volturi would swoop in and try to snatch my daughter and however much Jasper tried to reassure me I couldn't get the idea out of my mind. The thought of dragging this out was more than I could bear. It had to be over soon and Carlisle's offer to accompany us only served to calm me a little.

When we told Megan later that evening as she was getting ready for bed she didn't seem too concerned. Maybe she didn't understand just how dangerous this meeting might be or how intimidating Aro Volturi was.

I was pleased, I didn't want to make her anxious and it seemed she wasn't picking up on my nerves or she was dismissing them.

However, Peter and Charlotte only fuelled my anxiety but then again, I had expected this reaction. Peter thought we were crazy, that we should take Megan and run but that was impractical and crazy, you couldn't run and hide from the Volturi.

Darius was strangely quiet on the subject although I discovered he had made arrangements with Jasper to accompany us, then stay far enough away not to be an issue but close enough to be available should he be needed. Maybe he was hoping that Caius might magically appear. I guess he lived in hope. Something must have kept him going for the endless centuries he had existed without his mate Sara and revenge was a good a lifeline as anything.

Jasper and I decided on a meeting two days hence giving Aro time to arrive while on the other hand not giving me enough to have a mental breakdown. While I read a bedtime story to Megan Jasper called the Volturi leader back with the time and place of the meeting. To kill two birds with one stone we arranged with Carlisle and Esme to meet Aro at their house in Boston. Carlisle would be on hand to give us moral support and he and Esme could finally meet their granddaughter. I just hoped everything would work out and we would soon be moving into our new home and making arrangements for our wedding.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

**Jasper**

Peter was a problem, but then I knew he would be. While he hated and despised the Volturi and the Cullens in equal measure his sense of loyalty to me meant he wanted to be there at my shoulder in any dangerous endeavour.

It would only have made matters worse to point out that I would have Darius close by so I just told him that this mission called for diplomacy. Something for which he had absolutely no talent.

"We'll be fine. The Volturi isn't going to start a war over one child. Especially one they know hardly anything about and will never know very much about. Carlisle is Aro's friend, he'll smooth any ruffled feathers and we'll be back soon. Anyhow, I want you and Charlotte to finish getting the house ready. It's time Megan had a forever home, Bella too."

He swore and stomped about but finally agreed, provided I kept in touch.

"Anything doesn't feel right you call me Major. Right away."

"Peter, if there was anything to worry about your radar would already be going crazy and you haven't felt a thing, have you?"

He shook his head begrudgingly.

"I guess so but don't rely on the fucking computer nerd to watch your back."

"You know I always watch my own back when you aren't there and I have Bella with me. I'm not headed into a war zone."

He shrugged and stalked off muttering to himself. There would be some feathers here to be smoothed later, but for now, I left him in Charlotte's care. She was the only one who could corral him when he got the bit between his teeth, and I had others to concern myself with.

We flew up to Boston this time which was a great thrill for Megan who had never been on a plane and who spent the flight staring out the window and talking incessantly. Bella finally got her to sit down and watch a cartoon much to the relief of the other passengers, although most seemed amused rather than annoyed by her excitement. I guess most of us were so used to flying that it had become mundane and boring. Sometimes when I watched Megan or bathed in her childlike wonder at the most ordinary of things I wished I could remember back far enough to recapture some of my own sense of innocence.

Carlisle and Esme met us at the airport after Darius slipped off to rent a car and find a good vantage point to watch activities at the house while remaining unobserved. We didn't tell them that Darius was with us and with the scent of Peter and Charlotte strong on our clothing they found themselves submerged in strange vampire scents.

Megan held onto Bella's hand as we introduced her to her grandparents but her shyness was soon replaced by curiosity and being Megan she wasn't backwards in questioning them about everything that had concerned her.

"I know you thought that I might hurt mommy or be something strange when I was born but see, I'm not. I'm just a little girl."

Esme and Carlisle exchanged a tense glance.

"Yes. We were wrong Megan and we are sorry. We've already apologized to Bella. We were prejudiced by the things we had heard."

Megan nodded sagely, "But I'm special. Daddy said there aren't many like me and they're all different."

"That's true. We'd like to get to know you and be a part of your family. Do you think you can forgive us and allow us a second chance?"

Megan didn't take long to decide, just as I knew she would and she smiled.

"Daddy told me that when people make mistakes we have to give them a second chance, that's only fair."

Esme sighed with relief and crouched down to Megan's level.

"Your daddy is a very wise man Megan, and we are very lucky to have you. As you have decided to be friends I should tell you that we have remodelled a room especially for you to use while you're here. I hope you like it, we weren't sure what you liked so maybe when we get home you should take a look, then if there's anything you don't like, then we can make a few changes. Do you like pink?"

Megan nodded, "It's my favorite color along with purple."

"Oh good. And what about unicorns and fairies?"

Megan screwed up her nose, "Not fairies, but I like animals. I have a painting of daddy's horse in my room at Uncle Peter's and he bought me a pony to ride."

"I see. Well, I'm afraid we don't have any horses or ponies but unicorns are almost the same, aren't they?"

"Sure, they just have a golden horn which is magic. I know a story about a magical unicorn."

"You must tell me the story sometime. So, let's get home so you can tell us what you think."

Megan nodded and climbed into the back of the car with Bella and myself looking around curiously as Carlisle drove out of Boston to their house in the outskirts. It was modern like the house in Forks although this one had smaller grounds and no forest bordering it, just a large orchard.

"It's huge."

Esme smiled, "Don't worry, you'll soon find your way around. Would you like a snack? Then we'll see your room."

Megan glanced at Bella who nodded and the two went off together, Megan taking Esme's hand after a slight hesitation and I felt the joy bursting in Esme's body as the two disappeared. Then Bella turned to our host.

"I hope you haven't spent the earth on Megan, she's got quite enough as it is."

Carlisle lifted an eyebrow in astonishment.

"My dear Bella, you have given us the greatest gift of all, a granddaughter. Did you imagine for a moment that Esme wasn't going to spoil her?"

Bella rolled her eyes but shrugged.

"I guess I never really thought about it. I'm just glad that things are right between us all again."

"Oh, so are we, so are we."

Carlisle ushered us into his study,

"Come in. Esme thought we could talk more freely without Megan listening in."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"You know you've made Esme's life complete, giving her a granddaughter. We both know you could easily have shut the door on us and we are grateful that you didn't."

Bella shook her head, "Consider the matter closed. Have you told the others?"

He laughed, "About ten minutes after you left us. Esme was on the phone like her life depended on it. Rose wanted to fly straight back but we persuaded her to give it a few weeks. I'm not sure how long I can hold them off though. Emmett's as excited as his wife to see Megan. They desperately want to apologize to you too, Bella."

"It's not necessary, it's all water under the bridge Carlisle, please tell them that."

"I will, but for now I guess we should concentrate on Aro. He called me yesterday to confirm he'll be with us tomorrow afternoon and to tell me that he would only be bringing one person with him so as not to appear overwhelming to Megan or yourselves."

"It seems he is bending over backwards to accommodate us."

Carlisle turned to me.

"Please don't sound so sceptical, Jasper. I told you before, Aro isn't an unreasonable man. He was much more forceful and demanding centuries ago but he's mellowed. At that time he needed to be both forceful and ruthless to hold the vampire world together and keep it safe. I dread to think what might have happened if the Romanians had remained in control. I think our kind would have been hunted to extinction like the children of the moon."

"You have a certain admiration for Aro Volturi don't you, Carlisle?"

"Yes, because despite everything he was forced to do in the past he has retained some humanity and culture. Many a weaker man would have become a mindless power-hungry savage."

"So, you don't think we have anything to fear from the Volturi?"

"No. I think Aro merely wants to put his own mind at rest that Megan is nothing like an Immortal child and it's easy to see that nothing could be further from the truth. You've done a wonderful job of bringing her up Jasper, I'm just sorry that it was necessary."

He glanced at Bella's finger and smiled, "What an unusual ring. Can I take it that a wedding is in the offing? Please tell me that Alice isn't involved this time. I don't think I could bear to see you look so hunted a second time. You know she and Garrett tied the knot in Las Vegas a week ago?"

Bella stared at him and I have to admit I thought I must have misheard,

"Sorry? Alice married? In Vegas?"

He laughed at my stunned expression.

"I know. We were astounded too, but it seems she wanted something different. How different we still have to discover, all she would say was that it wasn't in an Elvis wedding chapel."

"Wow! I guess she got the divorce papers then?"

"I don't think she cared. After all, who is going to accuse her of bigamy?"

"Maybe Garrett thinks he can get out of it later. Good luck with that."

Carlisle grinned at me.

"You both look very different these days, better. Happier."

"Thanks. Did Esme tell Alice about Megan?"

"Yes, but she waited until they arrived on Isle Esme for their honeymoon and made sure the supply boat wouldn't be back for a month and the speedboat is on the mainland for servicing and minor repairs. That should give you some breathing space."

When Megan and Esme returned I could see that the new bedroom had been a hit. Megan ran to us beaming.

"Mommy, I've got a pink Ipad and TV in my room and lots of books in a white bookcase. I can sit on the window seat and read. My window looks out on the garden and nanna and grandpa have a swing out there especially for me. Come look. Can I show mommy?"

Esme laughed, "Go ahead, sweetheart."

Bella found herself dragged from the room while I shot Esme a questioning glance.

"Jasper, don't. I'm having the time of my life and no one is going to spoil it for me. Megan is a wonderful little girl and you made sure she wouldn't hold a grudge so we owe you our gratitude."

"I was thinking of Megan. She had no one except me and one day Bella. It seemed a shame to turn her against the family she should have and I knew once you saw her you would fall in love with her. I was as prejudiced as the rest of you, I just got to make amends that much sooner."

I was given the grand tour a little later and had to admit it was every little girl's dream bedroom but not over the top and frilly as it could easily have been. The books especially were a good selection of children's storybooks and slightly older reference books plus a few antique editions from Carlisle's own private collection. A first edition Winnie the Pooh and a full set of encyclopedias. They were merely acknowledging how special a child Megan really was.

In one corner stood the only reminder of her biological father. An electric organ complete with musical scores. Seeing my gaze Carlisle's smile became a shadow of its former glory.

"I hoped you and Bella wouldn't mind. I thought that Megan might have inherited Edward's love of music and it has a self-playing program. If not, well, it doesn't matter."

He hesitated then added, " I can remove it if you prefer."

I shook my head, "No, leave it. A love of music isn't a problem. Let's hope that's all she inherited from her biological father."

He didn't argue the point, he had given up on Edward before his son's death and as far as I was concerned the matter of Megan's real father was now closed.

After Megan finished her dinner, we went for a walk to the nearby park and I was amused to see Carlisle not only pushing Megan on the swing to her yells of "Higher, Grandpa, higher." He even had a go himself with Megan pushing him manfully.

Esme stood watching an amused smile warming her expression.

"This has taken years off Carlisle. I was so worried about him before we got your call. I was afraid I was going to lose him and Carlisle has always been our rock."

Bella grinned, "Well, he's going into his second childhood now, look."

Esme rolled her eyes, laughing to watch Carlisle fly along the zip wire with Megan perched on his back like a little monkey whooping with delight.

By bedtime, Megan was so wound up that I had to use my gift to nudge her to sleep after two bedtime stories failed.

It was only the next morning that she remembered she was about to meet the ruler of the Volturi, but she seemed more interested than concerned unlike Bella who was so wound up that I was forced to use my gift once more, just enough to take the edge off.

Megan and Bella went outside with Esme to clear the snow from the drive with the snowblower which had become yet another exciting if extremely expensive toy while Carlisle and I talked about what had happened to Edward and I was relieved to discover that he backed what we had done completely.

"You gave him more of a chance than he probably deserved. Thank you for that. And for saving Megan, I can't think of someone I would have trusted with her more and I know Bella feels the same."

"We all owe Bella after the way we treated her. Maybe we should have trusted her more. I learned one lesson from all this, fear of the unknown and prejudice are both dangerous and destructive."

He nodded but didn't say any more about it.

"Would you like me to stay for your meeting? Esme has arranged a business meeting in town and I know you won't be alone. Is Peter Whitlock close at hand?"

"No. We listened to you and decided we didn't need any backup."

He looked a little surprised, but as he hasn't mentioned Darius I wasn't going to bring our friend into the conversation.

"Well, it won't be long now, Is Megan ready for this meeting? I'm sure she'll charm Aro like everyone else she meets."

"So long as he leaves without her or causing any problems that suits us just fine. I warn you though, there is no way he is putting any kind of restrictions on our daughter or us."

Carlisle nodded, "He said he wasn't bringing any of the Volturi guards with him. That tells me he has no intention of starting anything, Jasper. Have a little faith."

I regarded him stoically, "I lost my faith in people a very long time ago but we'll see. Let's just say we're ready for any eventuality."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty One**

**Jasper**

The girls came in to clean up and Esme left after preparing lunch for Megan, a healthy salad, baked potato, and tuna which Megan fell on as if she hadn't eaten for days. The fresh air and exercise had certainly given her an appetite.

After lunch, she sat in the picture window looking for our visitors and called out when she saw their car pull into the driveway.

"They're here, mommy, daddy."

We opened the door and stood on the porch to greet the guests, Megan holding Bella's hand and half-hidden behind Carlisle who stood at my side.

The Mercedes had darkly tinted windows and pulled up in the shade of the carport the driver stepping out to open the rear doors then standing back. He was a vampire but could have been taken for a human, unlike the mostly huge figures that comprised the Volturi guard.

Two figures appeared, the first recognizable as Aro Volturi dressed smartly in a dark business suit and he held his hand out to help his companion, a beautiful dark-haired woman.

"Sulpicia!"

Carlisle was taken aback and as I recognized the name he had whispered I understood. This statuesque beauty was Aro's wife. I'd never heard of the Volturi wives leaving Volterra, this was obviously a very special exception.

They walked up the steps, hand in hand smiling and stopped at the top for Aro to shake hands with Carlisle avoiding forcing me to do so and then introduced his wife who smiled graciously but said nothing.

"Bella. it's been a while since we last met and I can see that becoming one of our kind suits you."

Carlisle invited his guests inside and guided us into the lounge where we all sat down. Megan peered at the two Volturi from Bella's side.

Both Aro and Sulpicia were fascinated by our daughter, unable to take their eyes from her and finally, Sulpicia spoke.

"Megan. It is so nice to finally meet you. Aro and I brought you some gifts."

Megan drawn by the thought of presents stepped out from her mother's side and after a glance at me for reassurance walked slowly over to Sulpicia.

"Hello, my dear. We weren't sure what kind of things you liked so we brought a selection from our own country. Have you ever heard of Greece? It's where Aro and I were born."

Megan shook her head, "But I have an atlas in my room. You could show me."

Sulpicia glanced at Bella, "Would that be OK?"

Bella nodded a little warily and Megan took Sulpicia's hand quite confidently leading her out of the room. Obviously, Megan felt that Sulpicia was no threat to her and I had only sensed appreciation and a little excitement from Aro's wife. He, on the other hand, was intensely curious but not at all hostile.

"My dear wife was so keen to meet Megan. As you can imagine it's a once in a lifetime chance for her. I hope you don't mind her coming. She insisted on bringing gifts with her."

Carlisle answered as Bella and I were still getting a measure of the man.

"It was lovely to see your wife, you know you are both always welcome."

Aro nodded an acknowledgement to his old friend but carried on addressing us.

"I see your daughter has much human in her makeup, Bella, but I can sense the vampire in her too. I must admit we were concerned that her vampire side might be dominant, rather like the Immortal children but I can see that she is indeed nothing like them. A very well behaved young lady, and bright it would appear. She is growing both physically and intellectually at an astonishing rate it would appear."

Bella and I had agreed beforehand that unless Aro questioned her personally I would be our spokesperson so it was left to me to reply.

"Yes. We were concerned about how you might feel about her."

"Understandably of course. Is she gifted? I assumed she would be with such strongly gifted biological parents. No insult intended, Major."

"None taken. As far as we can tell she's very bright but she has yet to exhibit anything extraordinary. Would that be a problem?"

"No, not with such competent adults around her. I do hope you were not concerned that the Volturi might swoop in. We are not barbarians, Major, Bella. Just concerned rulers trying to keep our kind safe."

"I did explain that but the Volturi do have many different guises, Aro."

Aro smiled at Carlisle's words, "Yes, unfortunately, we do but sometimes serious measures are necessary."

**Bella**

Megan and Sulpicuia came back in before anyone could reply to this and I gasped as I stared at my little girl. She looked exactly like one of the Caryatids from the Parthenon. She was dressed in a pale cream dress that flowed from her shoulders in soft folds, gold glinting from two pins that held it in place there. Her long dark hair had been plaited and was held in place by a gold comb.

"Look, mommy, this is the kind of dress Sulpicia wore when she was little. Isn't it beautiful and it's all mine. Even the sandals."

She lifted the hem of her dress to allow us a glimpse of soft leather thong sandals with gold buckles before twirling around. She took everyone's breath away, there was just a hint of the stunning young woman she would one day be.

Sulpicia beamed as she turned to me.

"I hope you don't mind, Bella. As soon as I showed Megan her gift she wanted to try it on. It brought back so many memories of my own childhood."

What could I say? It was a beautiful and touching gift and obviously meant a lot to Sulpicia.

"Sulpicia and Aro brought me a board game too and she's going to show me how to play."

The game board was made from wood inlaid with polished marble in a grid and very old. In a carved box inlaid with the same two colors of marble were ivory and ebony counters.

"I hope you said thank you?"

Megan nodded but ran over to Aro and startled him by leaning in and kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Aro."

We waited nervously, now he had touched her had he read her thoughts? Would he now know everything?

I recognized the look in his eyes, it was the same baffled look he wore when he had touched me and I realized with relief that he hadn't been able to read her thoughts.

Looking up at us he smiled.

"Well, it would appear that your daughter follows in your footsteps, Bella."

We all knew what he was referring to without him having to utter the words and I didn't need to be an empath to see the relief in Jasper's demeanour.

"Mommy told me that you can read people's minds but not hers. Does that mean you can't read mine either? I'm not trying to hide anything. Will you want to take me back to Volterra with you? Because I really don't want to go there right now. Maybe later when I get a bit older."

Sulpicia smiled at Megan's bluntness, "Now why would we take you from your parents? That would be very mean but perhaps one day you could bring your parents and visit us in Italy. I think you'd like it there, it's so beautiful."

"I'd like that, but why don't you live in Greece if that's where you were born?"

"Because Volterra is where our castle is, where we rule over all our kind."

"Do you miss home? I would."

Sulpicia smiled again amused by Megan's questions, "I did once upon a time but Italy isn't so different and I have Aro and all my friends around me. Just like you have them here."

Megan thought about this, then turned to the game she had put down on the table.

"Can we play now?"

"Of course, I should teach your parents so they can play with you. Carlisle already knows how. He used to play when he lived with us."

We sat around the dining table like a normal friend and family gathering and began to play what was obviously an easy version of the game which resembled Othello slightly although the opponent's counters were removed instead of changing color. Megan was surprisingly good once she grasped the rules and we found ourselves enjoying the game despite being very aware that the most powerful vampire in existence was sitting beside me and laughing as Megan captured yet another of his counters.

**Jasper**

When they finally left a few hours later, my attitude towards Aro had changed completely. I still regarded him as an extremely dangerous man to have as an enemy but he was no longer the boogie man I had learned to hate and despise. I saw him through Megan's eyes now and although she treated him with a certain amount of wary respect she was not afraid of him.

As for Sulpicia, there was something I didn't quite understand going on between her and Megan. Some kind of secret understanding and I hoped to learn what this was all about soon. Until I did so I would avoid worrying Bella but maybe Darius would have some luck in discovering what was going on. I text him after they left telling him that we would be remaining in Boston for several days and explaining my concerns. His reply was short and to the point.

"Will contact you if I have anything to report."

**Aro**

As we drove away from Carlisle's house I felt strangely refreshed as if I had just had a long relaxing vacation. The little girl was clever and amusing but she was also no threat to us or our way of life and of that I was glad. I would have acted if my hand had been forced but on this occasion, I was happy to turn my back and walk away.

I was sure I would have Marcus blessing for my decision, as for Caius, well he was becoming more of a problem with each passing year. My dear brother was a too-long caged tiger who became more dangerous, the more frustrated he became but of course, it was all of his own making. Soon, I would be forced to act, I just wasn't quite sure what to do in order to obtain the best outcome.

Sulpicia was silent for a long time before turning to me and took my hand in hers.

"I haven't enjoyed myself so much in centuries. It shows me just how much we miss being vampires. I envy Bella."

"Megan is certainly a most unusual child. I do understand my dear, but we must live with what is, not what we might want it to be."

"I know my love. Aro, I need to speak to you about something most sensitive."

"Oh. I'm listening."

"Megan asked me to speak to you about something very dear to her."

I looked at my wife quizzically, "She did? How curious."

"I'm going to pass on her words as she spoke them, as much as I can. She asked me if I thought you believed that if you did something you were later ashamed of that you should try to right that wrong if you possibly could."

"And what did you say?"

"I said of course if it was possible, but that sometimes people did things that could not be put right later. I had no idea where she was going with this and I didn't want to box us into a corner. She seemed so serious, like an adult."

"And where did this conversation lead?"

"Megan said that her daddy always told her she should try to put right something she did wrong, that it was the right thing to do. She told me that she sensed you were a good man but that you had been forced to do bad things in the past. She said that she knew you regretted some of them but you didn't always try to put things right because that meant accepting that you had weaknesses like everyone else. She seemed to have you pegged exactly my dear."

I frowned, wondering where this was going and how Megan could possibly know such things. Carlisle would hardly have told her tales about me but I sensed this was heading to a very specific request. I couldn't help thinking that perhaps Megan had a gift of her own, a very special gift if it meant she could sense my own feelings.

"Yes, perhaps. Go on."

"Megan asked me if you would consider putting right one of those things for her sake."

I raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"Her sake? She's talking about things that happened centuries ago. They couldn't possibly affect her."

Sulpicia ignored this and continued, staring at me knowingly.

"I think we both know the one wrong you did that has always eaten away at you. The one you would have done much to put right but were never able to due to misplaced loyalty."

I stared at her then shook my head.

"No. Megan could never have known about that, no one except those involved did."

"Do you deny feeling guilty at letting that filth get away with it?"

I regarded her, shocked by her choice of description.

"Oh don't look at me like that. You know perfectly well what I mean and you also know that despite my friendship with Athenadora I will never allow her husband to be alone with any female in the citadel. I have my spies who watch over him not to mention Athenadora's own eyes and ears in Volterra. It's time you acted to rid us of his menace. I know Athena will be devastated but I believe she would get over it if you asked Chelsea to help. She can loosen the ties between Athena and that monster of a husband of hers."

"Are you suggesting that I have Caius, my brother in arms, murdered?"

"No, of course not. I merely think it might be time for him to expand his horizons."

"Leave Volterra? My dear sweetheart, you couldn't pry Caius from the citadel with a crowbar wielded by Felix. He knows what awaits him."

"I have it on good authority that Caius will see no one waiting for him."

"No one? Trust me, if Darius were dead I would know. Caius would have held a celebratory feast."

"Yes. Then feasted on any unsuspecting woman who took his fancy no doubt. Why not suggest that rumor has it a certain vengeful vampire is no longer around. What he chooses to do with that information is then down to him."

I studied her for a long time, all this had come from the little girl? What was her connection with Darius? I knew he was an acquaintance of the Major but even he would never put a child up to this.

"Megan is sure that when Caius sends out his spies they will find no sign of his demon?"

"She seems to be."

I frowned, "How? What am I missing, Sulpicia?"

She sighed and addressed me as if I were a rather slow child.

"Well, you once told me that the only person who could ever hide their thoughts from you was Bella Swan. Perhaps hiding thoughts isn't all she can do. Perhaps her daughter has asked for her help. I got the feeling that Megan is very fond of Sara's husband and surely he deserves closure after so long."

I patted her cheek smiling fondly at her.

"How did I get so lucky? Not only do I have a beautiful wife, but she is also incredibly clever. Let's just say I will consider what our young friend has spoken about. I admit it would be a burden off my conscience although at the time there was nothing else I could do but watch my brother's back."

"Well, you don't owe him a thing now. None of us does, Aro. So don't take too long to consider your next move. I think that child is relying on you to do the right thing."

I was sure my dear wife was correct. I had come to meet the newest member of our world and found myself outmanoeuvred by her, a mere child. Was I losing my grip? Or had I finally met my match? These were intriguing questions that one day I would find the answer to.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty Two**

**Jasper**

Bella told me she was worried because Megan was begging to be allowed to talk to Darius.

"I don't know what's going on, Jasper, but I suspect she's up to something."

"I know, I feel the same way. Let me talk to her, see what I can find out."

I found Megan in her room studying her reflection admiringly in the mirror.

"Why don't people wear things like this now? It's so pretty."

I grinned at her, she sounded so grown up.

"Not very practical if you want to climb a tree or ride a horse, though."

She thought about this and then nodded.

"I guess so. Will you take a photograph for me, daddy? I'd like to have it made big so I can hang it on my bedroom wall when we move into our new house. Will that be soon?"

"Hopefully very soon. But first, come and sit beside me. I need to talk to you."

She frowned, "Can I call Darius first?"

"Maybe later. Come on."

She walked slowly over and sat down beside me on the window seat arranging her dress and staring at the floor.

"Mummy said you asked her if you could call Darius. Why is it so important darlin'?"

She swung her feet staring at them intently and answered me in a whisper.

"I didn't do anything daddy, really I didn't."

"No one said you did, but you didn't ask to speak to him before. So, what did you say to Sulpicia?"

She looked up surprised that I knew she had spoken to Aro's wife about something secret.

"Only what you told me, daddy."

I was taken aback by her reply, "What I told you? And what was that?"

"That sometimes you do bad things that you know are bad and if you can you should try to put them right."

I stared at her, was that it? Had she primed Sulpicia to tell Aro the very thing that would make him think of the wrong he had done Sara and Darius and think about putting it right?

"Did you mention Darius by name?"

"No, daddy, I never mentioned any names, but Suplicia knew who I meant and she knows what to do. I could feel it."

"You could? Tell me, could you read Aro's thoughts, Megan?"

She hesitated obviously afraid to speak.

"I know you can read minds as your father could. That's how you knew that he was at the house, and at the zoo, isn't it? It doesn't matter, it's not a crime Megan. I just think we should keep it to ourselves. That's why you said you only picked up the gifts of people you were close to, isn't it? You knew to keep the extent of your gift to yourself until after we met Aro.

She nodded looking close to tears.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone daddy. I was scared everyone would think I was crazy or Aro might want to take me away. I just wanted to help Darius because he's hurting so much daddy. He's so sad."

I lifted her onto my lap and cuddled her as she cried, soothing her and reassuring her that she had done nothing wrong. That I was proud of her and of course, if she felt it was the right thing to do to help Darius then I stood by her.

"One thing, Megan. Did Sulpicia say anything about how Aro might help Darius."

She bit her lip and I knew she was trying to work out how to explain to me things she had probably partly only heard in Sulpicia's head.

"I heard her think about Darius and Sara. That was the thing Aro regretted most of all. I heard that in his thoughts too. Sulpicia was thinking of them so I only had to remind her that mommy can hide thoughts and might be able to hide other things which might help Aro. I don't think Sulpicia likes Caius either, daddy. She wants him out of Volterra and she thinks that her friend Athenadora would be happier without him. That's Caius' wife, isn't it?

I don't understand how someone can hate their husband or wife. Don't you get married because you love each other? Or is it because he's a bad man? Because of the things he did to Darius? He did something horrible just like my father. I'm never going to get married unless I'm sure he loves me."

I smiled, kissing the top of her head and taking in the childlike smell of her. So familiar and so reassuring.

"Don't worry, your mom and I will be keeping a good eye on anyone you start dating. Besides, you'll know in your heart."

She hung onto my neck for a long time, just needing the support and comfort our physical contact gave her. It reminded me how lucky I was that I hadn't lost her as I feared I might when I decided to tell Bella the truth.

"Can I call Darius now, please daddy?"

"Let's go find mommy and I'll explain then you can call Darius but please Megan, do not tell anyone about this. No one at all. OK?"

She nodded, "I won't daddy. I promise. Can I keep my dress on though?"

"Sure you can, until bedtime."

I found Bella talking to Carlisle who was about to go and fetch Esme. It seemed her car had broken down on the way home.

Relieved that Bella hadn't offered to go with him, I waited until Carlisle had left before explaining things to Bella who listened carefully.

She held out her arms and Megan ran into them, relieved that we finally knew everything.

"I wish you'd told us first, sweetheart. It could have gotten you into trouble with the Volturi."

She shook her head, "No, mommy. Sulpicia doesn't want me in Volterra. She liked you and daddy and she wants us to be a family. Aro would never do anything to upset Sulpicia, he loves her. Just like you love daddy."

Bella glanced at me and smiled, her eyes full of love and relief. Then she hugged Megan.

"OK. I give up. Yes, you can call Darius but we're listening in, OK? I don't want any more surprises."

She was happy enough for that, I didn't think Megan ever meant to deceive us, she didn't think or didn't understand that it could have caused terrible problems.

To his credit, the first thing Darius asked was how we all were and how things had gone with our visitors. I gave him the edited version knowing he wasn't really interested in hearing about Aro and Sulpicia although he was intrigued by the fact that Aro's wife had travelled beyond Italy. Like me, I think he suspected the Volturi had eased up on its security over the past century as any threat to them had finally disappeared.

**Darius**

I was shocked when I heard what Megan had done because it carried with it such danger to herself and my only real friends.

The Major explained exactly what she had done as far as she had been able to explain it to him. Then he told me that he thought from the feelings that he had experienced while the Volturi couple were at the house and as they left that Megan was probably right, that Aro would listen to his wife.

However, whether he would then do anything about it was a different matter. Aro had always gone his own way. I had tried to hate him over the centuries, tried to hate them all for denying Sara and me justice, but when it came down to it I always returned to the fact that the guilty party was Caius and Caius alone.

I could still taste that thirst for revenge even now, and feel the terrible sorrow and rage that had first overtaken me when I discovered what had happened to my darling Sara. I could have let her loss and the terrible grief destroy me. It's what usually happens to a vampire who lost his or her mate, but revenge can be stronger than anything else. It can be all-consuming and I allowed it to overtake me. It's what kept me alive if that's what you want to call my present existence.

I had spent a century eaten up by hatred and blind hunger for revenge before realizing that I would have to calm down and play the long game if I was going to achieve my goal. Caius was clever and cunning, he had powerful friends and an impregnable fortress to protect him. He was a warrior, brave even when he had an army at his back but Aro refused him any help in hunting me and Caius knew that to go it alone was an almost certain death sentence. I began my life as a warrior and had become a commander of men, a good commander and a better fighter than him.

So, he was forced to hide within the citadel, trapped within a luxurious prison. A fortress from which he dare never leave. I made sure that he understood the moment that he set foot out of those high stone walls I would be there waiting for him. I even sent him reminders from time to time so he could never forget or shake off his fear. Reminders of the crime he was guilty of and that he would never be free of the violent retribution that hovered over him like an avenging angel.

Sara would probably have hated all this, the fact that I had wasted my life looking to revenge her murder but I couldn't help that. Maybe one day I would be able to hold her in my arms once more and kiss her sweet lips, then beg her forgiveness. But for now...

They say that time heals, that you slowly forget those that you once loved, that it's our way of protecting our sanity. Maybe it's true of humans, after all they lose partners, loved ones, and find someone else in time but not vampires, or not me in any case. Maybe it was the curse of my stubborn nature and wounded pride at not being there to save my wife from abuse and death.

"So you think Aro will go for it? And even if he does, will Caius be fooled?"

"Megan seems to think so and she's been right so far."

"Caius has friends. He'll send them to look for any sign I'm still alive."

The Major hesitated and I waited patiently for a reply.

"This is between us, Darius. No one else must know."

"You have my word, Major."

"Bella has a gift. She can hide her thoughts from anyone, Aro included."

"And you assume Megan thinks Bella can hide me? That she can do more than just hide thoughts?"

"I don't think Bella will need to."

I frowned, what was he telling me? Then it clicked.

"You mean Megan? I guessed she wasn't being entirely honest about her gift. She got Bella's gift too. I mean, why would she feel particularly close to me?"

"Oh, I think Megan is close to you. I think her empathy means that she feels what you feel and she wants to help you. She wants to make it right. I suspect that she thinks more deeply than we give her credit for. She knows how much Edward hurt Bella and she knows what Caius did was wrong, even though she doesn't understand everything, and how much it hurt you. Megan couldn't put right what happened between her own parents but maybe she feels doing this might cancel that out. Does that make sense to you?"

"Yeah, It's kind of humbling. I guess I never expected to get help from a child but I guess if this plan of hers works then I should get ready to act."

"You have to keep a low profile, for now, Darius. Help Megan out and keep her safe. Caius needs to become confident that the rumors are true. Let us keep a watch for you."

While I was grateful to my friends for all they were doing I wanted to make one thing very clear.

"Just so as there's no misunderstanding, Major. Caius is mine. I will deal with him alone, in my own way."

"Understood, we just want to help you watch for your opportunity."

**Jasper**

I let Megan speak to Darius then. Sure that whatever they spoke about I would hear, especially if something new came up and I went to fill Bella in.

"You never told me about Megan being able to hide Darius. It's too dangerous, that should be my job."

"Do you know how? You always told me that you could only hide your thoughts. It was Megan who worked out the full scope of your gift and she's actually used it successfully."

"But she's so little, Jasper. I'm worried about her. Maybe I should try. We could experiment. She could even help me."

"Where darlin'? We don't want to tell Carlisle and Esme anymore than we already have so you can't try here and trying it out once we get back to Peter's isn't the best idea either. He would never give her or you away, but he's sure to want to help with this and Peter can be very insistent. There just isn't time, Bella."

"We don't know how long we have, Jasper. I doubt Aro will decide right away. He strikes me as the kind of man who takes his time making important decisions. Anyhow, if Peter wants to help, why not let him? He can play track the fox, Megan and I being the foxes. She'll love it and it'll give us something in common other than Edward. I'd like to try."

I understood. Since Bella had been reunited with her daughter so much had happened in such a short amount of time that they hadn't had much quality time alone.

"OK, but be warned, Peter is insistent and he hates to lose."

She grinned and kissed me, "Then it's about time he learned how isn't it?"

I shrugged, imagining Peter's hissy fits if he failed to find his quarry.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell him too much. Get him playing hide and go seek for starters. Ease him in gradually, but it means we should leave in the next couple of days just in case Aro surprises us all and moves swiftly."

"Do you think he'll give us any warning, Jasper?|

"I don't know, but I wouldn't be surprised if Sulpicia found a way to give Megan a heads up. She was very fond of our little girl."

We rejoined Megan who was chattering away to Darius, explaining all about her gifts and was delighted when Darius told her that the costume sounded just like the one Sara used to wear. We had to promise to send a photo to his phone and Megan insisted she would give him a fashion show when we got back to Peter's.

I spoke again briefly to Darius before he hung up, just to reassure myself that she had told him the same that I had and check that he would be flying back with us.

"No. I don't think that's wise. Caius knows we're friends and may track you to see if the rumors are true. I'll fly back tonight and lay low close to the ranch. I can't afford to be seen there either while you're visiting. Tell Megan not to worry though, I'll be in touch and I'll find a way to see her."

Carlisle and Esme were sad that we had to cut our visit short but we promised once we were settled into our new house we would invite them to stay. Or if that was taking too long we would visit again, for longer next time. I daren't make any firm plans because we had no idea how long it would take for Aro to act if indeed he did. Only time would tell.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty Three**

**Peter**

It was good to have the Major and his family back where they belonged. By which I meant as far from the fucking Cullens as possible. I just didn't get it, Bella had been throw down the stairs and almost lost both her own life and that of her child by the psycho she was married to, a psycho who had been backed by the rest of his fucking family. The Major pulled the irons out of the fire at that time and not without adding considerably to his collection of scars. Hell, he was never gonna be a poster boy for the fucking Marlboro man or any such shit but nowadays he looked like he'd been chewed up and spat out by a fucking sabre tooth tiger.

Yet still, they remained on friendly terms with that twisted and, quite frankly, crazy family. They even wanted that innocent little girl to call them family. I mean, I know I'm no saint, I have my rough edges, but by their standards, I'm fucking Joan of Arc!

Charlotte read me yet another of her infamous riot acts before they got back. My fucking ears were burning from the litany of those I'd been forced to listen to over the past few weeks, and of course, I promised to keep my mouth firmly shut.

"It's not your decision, Peter. They have their reasons. Let's just try to get along. I do not want you driving the Major away again like you did with Alice."

I stared at her, aghast. Oh right, that old chestnut again!

"Me? That was my fault? Well, forgive me for not allowing that stuck up little bitch to look down her fucking nose at me and mine. If he wanted to get laid he didn't have to marry her. He could have done a lot better for himself than that evil little bitch. You know something? She acted more like Maria every time I saw her. Telling him what to do, how to dress, when to shit, it made me sick."

"Well, Bella's nothing like Alice or Maria. She genuinely loves our friend and Megan, Megan adores him. Just cut them some slack and we can all be friends. Do I make myself clear, Peter Whitlock?"

She glared at me and boy did that woman have a glare on her, it could freeze the fucking inferno in hell.

"OK. OK. I got it. Now can you please stop yelling at me?"

I got a final, 'you've been warned' look from her and she sauntered out. You know, sometimes I wondered why I married her but then, she was the only woman crazy enough to take me on. So what choice did I have?

When they returned Darius wasn't with them which was something of a welcome surprise. Not that I disliked the guy, he just made me uneasy. He was a little like the Major, a ticking time bomb. The difference being that I knew the Major and what made him go off, Darius was a mystery.

Megan went straight down to the stables to say hi to her pony which oddly enough seemed to have missed the little girl.

Taking the opportunity her absence afforded and the fact that Charlotte was outside with Bella and therefore out of earshot I asked the Major what happened with the Volturi and his 'family reunion'.

I knew right away that I wasn't getting the whole story and I guess I just felt that I deserved more. I'd been his faithful friend and comrade at arms since he turned me. I'd never let him down or given him any reason to doubt my loyalty so I flipped out. A bad move I guess, but then that's me. Go in all guns blazing in defence of myself.

**Jasper**

I stood silent while Peter ranted knowing what had set him off and feeling that maybe he was justified. It wasn't that I didn't trust him, I did, with my very life and had done so for well over a century. It was just that Peter had a problem with working out boundaries. He was as likely to tell Megan things we rather she didn't know, like just how dangerous all this could turn out to be.

He ended abruptly, "So? Cat got your tongue?"

"No. I was just waiting until you finished. It seemed a shame to interrupt your rant in full flow. It's a shame Charlotte doesn't have a swear box. She'd have enough for an exotic holiday by now."

"Fuck you, Major. Bottom line, do you trust me or not? Or am I not as reliable as the fucking Cullens? After all, they've shown just how trustworthy they can be, now haven't they?"

"Right. Enough, Captain. Pull your horns in and listen."

He snorted, "Yeah? Why? So you can give me more half stories and fucking fairy tales?"

"No. So I'm not forced to knock you through that fucking wall. Got it?"

Now, I'm no angel, but I rarely used the kind of language Peter peppered his everyday conversation with and that told him I was serious. Not only that, I was at the end of my rope with him so he shut up and stood there arms folded glaring at me belligerently.

"Go on then, I'm all ears."

"Peter, you hate the Volturi and the Cullen family, so what's the point in me giving you a blow by blow account of our visit? It would only give you more opportunities to go off."

"Hey, you, Bella, and your kid here are family. That means something to me so yeah, I want to know what happened. I want to know what's happening next and where our morose computer geek is hiding, instead of coming back with you. That alone tells me there's something in the wind. I watch your back Major, always have, always will, so suck it up. If there's something going down I want to know what it is. Or I guess you and I should just walk away from each other right now."

For the first time, I saw that I had genuinely hurt Peter and that upset me. I never wanted to hurt his feelings and I guess I was so used to Peter just being there that I took it for granted that he didn't need all the details. I was wrong and I was man enough to admit it.

I held out my hand to him but he just stared at it. It wasn't a gesture he was used to getting from me.

"Peter, I'm sorry. You're right. I should have filled you in right away, but let me tell you that it wasn't because I didn't trust you. Shit, you've saved my ass enough times and I will always look to you first."

"Then why, Major?"

"Because I made an error. I thought you might think me crazy, think I was putting Megan and Bella at risk for something you wouldn't consider important enough."

He stared at me as if I'd just said something in Russian,

"You thought I might criticize a decision you made about your family? What the fuck do you take me for? You never questioned any decision I made for me and Charlotte even the ones you thought were crazy. They're your family, you would never put them in danger unless you thought it was necessary or the danger predictable and worth taking. Fuck me, I reckon that wolf took more than a few pounds of flesh from you, Major."

"Well, OK. Are you gonna take my hand or do I stand here all day looking like a dick?"

"Now that's an idea... Oh, what the hell!"

He grasped my hand and yanked me forward pulling me off balance by the unpredictability of his action.

When I was chest to chest with him he stared into my eyes and spoke quietly into my ear.

"I don't want to fight with you Major. Just you make sure you have all the angles covered. That woman and child are looking to you to keep them safe and I aim to make sure you do. I may act like a fucking clown, but don't ever take me for one again."

Then he stepped back and shook my hand.

"So, what the fuck is going on and what can I do to help?"

I told him everything and although he raised an eyebrow at Megan's insistence on helping Darius he didn't say a word. Only when I told him what we wanted him to do did he groan and throw his hands in the air.

"You want me to play fucking games with the girls? What kind of role is that for a grown man? Jeez, just make sure no one ever finds out, I'll never live it down."

I smiled back, "You have my word, my friend. Now let's join the girls. I have the feeling they felt the heat in here and decided to keep a low profile."

"Yeah, Charlotte always knows and she usually visits the horses. Come on, let the games commence."

He was right, the girls were with Megan in the stables and Charlotte looked at us concerned when she saw us come in, then relaxed, knowing the danger had passed.

"Daddy, Sunny missed me and I missed her. Can I go riding tomorrow?"

"We'll see. I know mommy wants to see our new house, but first I think we need to see just how good you and mommy are at hiding things… or people."

Megan looked at me through a curtain of hair, her head bent.

"OK. How? Does that mean you think Aro will help?"

"Well, if he decides to I guess we should make sure Darius is already well hidden."

I could see something in her eyes and gazed at her questioningly before it hit me. Of course, Megan was working on the assumption that Aro was going to help so she already knew that Darius needed to be hidden.

"I… I already hid Darius, daddy. I had to but I daren't tell you, because I was afraid you might tell me that I couldn't."

Bella knelt down before her,

"That was very brave of you sweetheart but it must be difficult doing it on your own. Let me help you, we can do it together if you show me how."

Mega, relieved that her mommy wasn't cross with her nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Yes, I'll help you, mommy. It's not really difficult, just like playing hide and go seek."

She turned to me.

"Are you going to play hide and go seek with us, daddy?"

Peter stepped forward and crouched down beside Megan.

"How about I play with you and mommy? You beat me last time, but I think you cheated. Let me try again, but this time we'll make it harder because you have to hide you and mommy and if you can do that then we'll try it with Charlotte too. Maybe even your pony and the horses and if you do that then I'm hiring an elephant or two."

Megan giggled, "That's silly."

"You think so? Well, let's see."

Megan grinned and threw her arms around Peters's neck, much to his obvious delight.

While Megan had dinner, watched over by Bella and Charlotte, Peter took me to one side.

"This hiding Darius, what story are they gonna use? I mean it needs to be a good one. He isn't fucking stupid."

"I was going to leave that to Aro, why?"

"Well…"

He rubbed his chin, hesitating before he continued.

"Look, I never mentioned your scars before because I know you're self-conscious about them and you don't like talking about that kind of shit but they could work to our advantage."

My hand wandered up to my cheek feeling the deep gouges made by Jake's claws.

"How?"

"Well, everyone knows that you and Darius are friends so why not have him with you at the house. You know, the two of you were just going back to pick up your stuff or check on things and got caught up in the shit going down. No one knows what really happened there. It coulda been the whole pack and while you escaped after rescuing the kid, Darius wasn't so lucky, He got caught in an ambush trying to protect your back and the wolves killed him. Maybe he got a little rusty over the centuries or thought he'd be safe with that fucking treaty the Cullens had with the Quileutes and wasn't as vigilant as he should have been."

I thought about this. It was probably as good a cover story as Aro could come up with and I wanted Peter to know I appreciated his input.

"I'll run it by Aro. It would work if he hasn't already decided, or decided against helping."

Peter nodded, smiling to have come up with something really useful.

As it was I didn't have to try contacting Aro, he called me.

"Major. I have spoken to Sulpicia at length regarding your daughter's...conversation."

"I see. And I take that you're calling to tell us that you've decided what you are going to do. I Understand it wasn't easy and I guess it was a lot to ask."

"Yes, it was and a very brave thing to do, especially for so young a child. A most remarkable child. I am very glad that you saved her, Major. Our world would be a lesser place without her presence."

"Thank you."

"You paid a heavy price too, I saw. Luckily looks aren't everything to some women. I am glad for you, Major. That you have found your true mate at last."

"I think so."

"Of course. Well, after much deliberation I have come to my decision with regard to your friend. Megan was right, it is one of the few decisions I have made that I regret. Although, as a man with the security of his kind in his hand that burden goes along with the responsibility. In this case, however, I feel that sufficient time has passed that I can, perhaps, right a terrible wrong."

I was surprised but pleased with his decision.

"Thank you on Megan's behalf. I take it you have your own idea how that could be managed?"

"That is why I am calling you. I wondered if there was anything more you wished to add to Megan's... request. I would speak to her personally, but I feel the two of us have been in contact as much as is safe. She is young and does not need to know the details. To a child, it is like making a wish and then discovering it has come true. The why and how are not important."

"Thank you for that. I agree and yes, I did have an idea. Or at least one was suggested to me."

"I see. Well, perhaps I should hear it. I am most interested in how Darius seems to have fallen off the radar of late."

"How long ago?"

"Perhaps young Megan had this all planned a while ago. As you know I keep my finger on the pulse of our world although I do not keep a watching brief on everyone, as some believe. This is Marcus' domain and he guards it jealously, but he was willing to say that a certain person seemed to fade from the world about three months ago."

"And how often does Marcus report to Caius?"

If he reported on a regular basis then our story would not work.

"Actually he doesn't. Marcus and Caius are not on good terms, haven't been for a very long time. Caius has grown complacent, he only asks for reports once every five years or so. His own spies report even less often."

"Then our story might work. I doubt Darius has been seen by anyone who matters."

I explained Peter's idea to Aro who, after thinking about it for a moment, agreed that it might work and agreed to begin his work on Caius within the next few days.

"I have no idea how long this will take but we must be patient, Major."

I agreed and he promised to be in touch if, and when, Caius took the bait and decided to act.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty Four**

**Aro**

It was time to take that final step but first I needed to speak to Marcus. He had to be in on the plan if it had any chance of success.

I found him, as usual, down in the archives bent over a document which he was studying intently but he put it aside as I approached and stood up.

"Aro, it's not often that I am graced by your presence down here. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

I waved him back down and sat opposite, lifting the document unthinkingly and glancing at it. It was a historical document about the children of the moon.

Puzzled I looked up, "They are almost all destroyed. Why would you bother to study them?"

"While a single child of the moon survives it pays to know them. And of course, I have the time for such things. But you didn't come down here to discuss my studies, or did you?"

"In a manner of speaking, Marcus. I need to speak to you, but it must be in strict secrecy."

He leaned back frowning, "I see. If it is something secret then shouldn't Caius be here? I thought we had no secrets from one another?"

"This is something that needs to stay between the two of us. It is very sensitive."

He stood up suddenly and began to pace the area from bookcase to bookcase.

"I don't like the sound of this. We have never kept secrets from one another and it concerns me that we should begin now."

I sighed, I'd wondered if Marcus would prove difficult and it seemed he was.

"Marcus, do you remember Sara and Darius?"

He stopped dead, staring at me as if I were mad.

"Of course I do. How could I forget? How could any of us forget what happened? Caius should have been executed as a murderer and rapist but he always managed to slip between the cracks. If Didyme had still been alive she would never have allowed you to protect him as you did."

Marcus was right, my dear departed sister would have killed him herself rather than allowing him to get away with his crimes. That, of course, was the other event that I regretted but it was one I would carry with me until the end of time. Unable to put it right and aware of all the terrible things I had been forced to do in order to keep it's secret. But for now, I had more important things I needed to think about.

"You've gone very quiet, Aro."

"I'm sorry Marcus. For a moment I was reliving the past."

"Then I'm glad I do not have to live inside your head."

We exchanged a glance and not for the first time I wondered if my brother held any suspicions about who had ordered his wife's, my sister's, death.

I explained my visit to the Cullens briefly and although Marcus was a very solitary and insular figure he did seem interested in Megan.

"She must be a very remarkable child to have persuaded Sulpicia to help her."

"She is, and perhaps one day you will meet her. I issued an open invitation to her and her parents to visit when they feel able."

"So what exactly is it that you want me to do? I take it I do have some part in this plan of yours?"

"Of course, it could not go ahead with any chance of success without your input."

"I see. You want me to plant false evidence for Caius to find?"

"It would help if you would."

"With anyone else, I would say impossible but with Darius… Well, he is a most elusive man and I am not of a mind to track him for Caius. He does have his own spies of course, but they are hardly the best."

"So, you think it is possible?"

"It is, although if anyone but you had asked me and if it had been anyone but Caius I would have refused point-blank."

Relief flooded through me as I thanked Marcus. I then informed him of the plan the Major had laid out and waited for his reaction.

"It's actually very good. Caius knows the two are friends. He knows Darius would probably not help anyone else and the Quileute guardians are a powerful and dangerous pack. Yes, I think it might work. Caius hasn't inquired after Darius for a long time. I think he more or less gave up hoping that he would ever be free to leave Volterra. Also, although Darius sends our brother timely reminders there has not been one for about a decade so he is overdue. This might be explained by his sudden death, but how did we discover the details? I can hardly come up with such a story without a credible source."

"How about Johnny H himself? You know we've been in negotiations with the guardians regarding the fate of the last of the children of the moon. He wants them under his protection and, in exchange, he is offering a truce regarding nomads so long as they do not hunt on or near native American reservations. Maybe he told me in a gesture of peace and goodwill for the talks."

Marcus considered that.

"I guess if you were to bring it up at our next council meeting that might work. I could conjure up a few reports of rumors from scouts. Nothing definite of course. Even snatches of conversation overheard between the Quileutes from a spy of ours. Caius wouldn't question why I never told him anything or why he didn't hear it from his own people. Not when he discovered the original source."

He sat back down and idly picked up a quill, tapping it on the desk before him.

Then he looked up once more.

"Of course, none of this will work if anyone sees Darius. Caius only needs to hear a whisper of a sighting and he'll stick his head in his hole and not listen to anyone. Had you thought of that? It's not easy to vanish completely if someone is really looking for you. He might well ask Demetri for help in tracking his enemy and if Demetri senses Darius is alive, it's over."

I looked at him for a long time. I'd almost forgotten how good it was to be planning an important manoeuvre with my brother. I saw so little of him these days. Since he took control of the archives he spent almost all his time down here making only a cursory appearance at council meetings because it was expected and necessary. Was it really Didyme's death that had brought him to this or was part of it my fault for forcing him to accept my decision regarding Darius?

He had spoken vehemently against it at the time and almost come to blows with Caius. Marcus swum in very deep waters and there was much I still did not understand about him even now after all these centuries together.

It made me yearn for the old days when the three of us had been so close, with one goal, to destroy the Romanians, seize control and show them how our kind should really be ruled.

Marcus had drive and vision and I had needed him, even more than Caius, the young upstart who had impressed me with his zeal and determination. Perhaps Marcus had been right all along. He had once told me that Caius was a dangerous liability who needed watching, but I had brushed aside the warnings. Only when it was too late did I discover Marcus was right and then I was forced to protect him. Now, however, Caius would learn the true consequences of his actions and God help him when he did.

**Caius Volturi**

There was something going on. I knew it as soon as I walked into the council chamber and saw Marcus there ahead of me. Marcus rarely dragged himself in before the meeting started and then he would take his seat, lean back and look both bored and depressed at being away from his beloved archives.

Both watched me as I walked across the room to join them at the table and as I sat down I noticed that there was a large file in front of Aro but nothing before Marcus or myself.

"Have I missed something? No notes, no agenda? I thought we were here to discuss the current problem with nomads in Mexico and if we were going to ask Maria to step in."

Aro smiled coldly,

"We are dear brother but something had come up which supersede that. Something I know you will be especially interested in."

"Oh? If it's something important shouldn't Sulpicia and Athena be here?"

"Well, we could invite them, but Marcus and I thought this business would be best conducted without the women present bearing in mind it's sensitivity."

I frowned, my brothers were being very cryptic.

"Very well, I'm now intrigued. Shall we begin?"

I listened as Aro explained that he had been in contact with Johnny H. Personally I thought we should never have begun talks with the guardians. Who held talks with their deadliest enemies? They were no better than the children of the moon. The mutants they were trying to save, or at least those I hadn't already hunted to extinction.

I was becoming bored knowing that neither of my brothers were willing to see my side of things, but then I heard a name that snapped my attention back to the present.

"Darius? What the hell has he got to do with anything?"

Aro nodded, "Yes, I thought that might catch your attention, Caius."

I listened intently as he explained what Johnny H had told him.

"And you believed him? The guardians are liars. He'd say anything he thought might give him an advantage."

"Yes, he might well do so. In order to rule out that possibility, I asked Marcus to check with all his sources and use his computer skills to look for any cyber footprints."

I turned my attention to Marcus, "And what did you discover dear brother?"

Marcus leaned forward directing my attention to the pile of files on the desk.

"That is the result of my searches including reports from Volturi spies, nomads, and my own computer work."

I waved them away impatiently, this could mean the end of my enforced imprisonment in this accursed citadel and I had no intention of spending hours wading through paperwork.

"Just give me the short version."

"No one has heard from or seen Darius in over three years. I have scoured the internet, including the dark web where Darius conducts most of his work and found no sign of him for over three years."

"Three years? Why did nobody notice this sooner?"

Had I been stuck here three years too long already?

"No one was actively looking for him, not even your spies it would appear."

I pushed the files to the center of the desk.

"And you both believe this story? I've seen Darius in action, I'm not sure I believe that a pack of guardians could take out him, especially not if he was with the Major."

"I admit, Marcus and I thought the same until we received this."

Aro slipped a sheet of paper out of his pocket and slipped it across the table towards me.

I snatched it up, unfolded it and discovered it was a fax from a Mexican nomad called Josue. I had heard of him, he had given us reliable information on other occasions.

It said that he had been in Washington state, hunting in the Olympic range and had come across a group of young Native Americans. As he knew he was close to a guardian reservation he hid and waited for them to leave.

Whilst in hiding he heard part of a conversation which concerned something that had happened a couple of years earlier involving the Cullens and the wolf pack.

Written down was a report of what he had heard. That the Major and Darius had gone to the Cullen house and while there had run into one of the pack looking for someone called Bella. There was a stand off because of some treaty but the rest of the pack arrived and while the Major was doing something that stopped him from defending himself the majority of the pack focused on Darius and overwhelmed him by sheer weight of numbers. The Major got away although he had been badly injured. Not that it meant anything, he recovered but they burned Darius.

I noticed my hands were shaking. Everything pointed to the veracity of the story. Darius was dead. I was finally free after all these years. I could get out of this Godforsaken hole and see the world again. Be the man I was always meant to be. I could even take Athena for a holiday, but then again would I want to? There were so many other delights to savor that it would be a waste taking my wife with me. She would understand that I wanted to make sure it was safe before taking her anywhere and it would take some time to be absolutely sure.

I looked over at Aro, then at Marcus, wanting this to be true so much that I could taste it.

"Do you believe this?"

"Yes, we do. Marcus has spent much time checking its veracity and we have talked it over. It would seem you are finally free Caius. How does that feel?"

What a stupid fucking question!

"How do I feel? I've been stuck here for centuries. How do you think I feel?"

"So, what do you plan on doing?"

I stood up smiling broadly, "Doing? Getting the hell out of here."

Even as I walked out of the room a small voice nagged at me, was I sure about this? Could I gamble my life on it? Darius had tried things over the centuries to fool me, would he go this far?

There was one last check I could make. It meant a short trip with that's attendant risk but it was a risk worth taking. I would visit the oracle, if Darius was still alive she would know. He couldn't hide from her, no one could.

Athena was shocked when I told her that I was taking a short trip and annoyed that I refused to tell her where I was going or why I refused to take her with me. Ignoring her tirade I rang down to the garage for a car and driver then called Felix to furnish me with three of the guard for security.

Again, I was met by amazement and why not? I haven't stepped foot outside this accursed place for centuries. Even a car journey was a novelty, Oh I intended to make up for my endless imprisonment now I was finally free. No, make that IF I were finally free.

The oracle was only a short drive away but the bitch refused or said she could not do a reading without having the subject physically present. She would have me there in the flesh very shortly. Let's hope she had good news for me. Oh God, let this news be correct.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty Five**

**Megan**

It was fun playing hide and go seek with mommy, especially hiding from Uncle Peter who tried everything to trip me up. He would call my name, offer me ice cream or a new toy, even offer to let me stay up late if I allowed him to find us but I never did. Mommy soon learned how to help me so it was easier to hide us and Darius.

I knew mommy and Auntie Charlotte were worried that Uncle Peter would get upset when he couldn't find us but he never did, not with me anyway. Even when I jumped out on him from behind a stack of hay bales in the stable and made him fall over backwards into the water trough. He glared at mommy who couldn't stop laughing but he just smiled at me and patted the top of my head.

I know that he likes me a lot which is nice and he doesn't really want to be cross. He just gets frustrated when things don't go right, the way he thinks they should.

When daddy first told me that I had a family I was scared. My own family hadn't wanted me and I was afraid this new family wouldn't either, but I was wrong.

Peter and Charlotte had been really nice to me and mommy and they felt more like a big brother and sister, especially Peter.

Nanna and Grandpa were nice too, but I couldn't help remembering that they hadn't wanted me before I was born. They even tried to persuade mommy to get rid of me. I know they like me now, but I wouldn't be here if they'd had their way.

I still had to meet my other aunties and uncles, my real father's family and daddy's too which was a bit confusing, but then I was special and so were they, so we didn't have to be like other normal families.

Darius wasn't an uncle or a brother but he was just as special as the others. He was one of daddy's best friends and he had helped us a lot when I first met mommy. I just wished he wasn't so sad all the time. Hopefully, Aro would help me make him smile again. I couldn't bring back Sara but I could help to make sure that the bad man who had killed her paid for doing that.

I missed him. Daddy had said he would find a way to keep in touch but I hadn't heard anything from him yet and it had been ages. Mommy said it had only been two weeks but that seemed like a really long time to me. I hadn't even had a chance to show him my new dress, the one that he said reminded him of Sara. I wish he had a photograph of her to show me but they didn't have cameras back then and only really important people had their likeness painted, important and rich.

Once the grown-ups were sure that mommy and I were keeping Darius hidden, Aro had sent a message through Grandpa Carlisle, to tell us so, mommy and daddy told me we were going to see our new home for the first time.

I was really excited to see it even though it meant leaving Peter and Charlotte behind. Peter had to go into town to meet a man who wanted to buy one of his young stallions and Charlotte had things to do.

It seemed strange, just the three of us. We hadn't been on our own since Christmas and I wondered if I would ever get used to it being so quiet again. Daddy and I had spent two years on our own and I hadn't missed other people being around but it was nice to have another family, sometimes.

I'd been really quiet in the car thinking about things and daddy had to speak to me twice before I heard him.

"What's up, Meg? You're very quiet today."

Mommy pushed my hair back from my face and smiled,

"Are you tired sweetheart?"

"No. I'm OK."

I answered quickly because I knew mommy was worried that keeping Darius hidden was too much for me, even with her help, and I didn't want her to tell me I couldn't do it any more. It would only be for a little bit longer, daddy had told us that Aro was going to help and soon the bad Caius would be leaving Volterra.

"I was just thinking about family."

"Oh. What about the family?"

I tried to think about how to explain to mommy and daddy what I had been thinking about without upsetting them. I know they thought it was good for me to have family and I liked it. I was just nervous about the Cullen family. If we were going to move into our new house real soon then they would be coming to visit. I'd enjoyed visiting grandpa and nanna, but I was scared of the idea of them staying with us and bringing even more people. Would they look at daddy and think that my real father should be there instead? That would be really unfair because daddy had always been there for me, he had saved my life when I just born.

"I'm scared of moving into a new place."

Mommy frowned and put an arm around me, "Scared? Why sweetheart? Don't you want a home of your own?"

"Yes, but when we get a home of our own won't other people come to visit?"

"Well, yes, but I thought you liked having people around."

"I do, I love Peter and Charlotte and Darius. I mean other people."

"You mean grandpa and nanna Cullen and your other aunties and uncles?"

I nodded.

"Why are you scared of them coming to visit?"

I chewed my lip as I thought about the right words.

"Grandpa and Nanna were really nice to me, just like Aro and Sulpicia but what if they change their minds? What if they decide they'd rather have their son back. What if they blame me for his death? And what about my other aunties and uncles? There's nowhere to hide if they come to visit us and don't like me."

Daddy pulled into a diner parking lot and turned to look at me.

"You listen to me, Meg. It wasn't your fault, what happened to Edward. That was all his fault and Carlisle and Esme both know that. No one is blaming you for anything. Whatever they thought before you were born they know different now and neither of them would ever want to hurt you. Besides, mommy and I wouldn't let them. I promised you once that no one will ever hurt you and that still stands. So there's nothing to worry about and once we get settled in I'll find you a place to hide if you ever feel that you need space to yourself. OK?"

I nodded, feeling much better. A place I could hide away sounded really good because sometimes I just wanted to be away from everyone except mommy and daddy. At Peter's it hadn't mattered because grandpa and Nanna would never visit there, they didn't get along.

When daddy suggested I might like some lunch at the diner I smiled. I loved eating out. It reminded me of the few times daddy and I had eaten in a restaurant when we stayed in Boston.

"I'll fill up the car and be waiting when you come out."

I pouted, I wanted daddy to come too but I think he wanted to make some phone calls so I went off with mummy into the diner.

I had pancakes with maple syrup and ice cream and a soda while mommy pretended to drink her coffee just like daddy did when he took me, except daddy usually ordered something to eat too so I got to try his as well as mine.

Afterwards we drove the rest of the way to the house and daddy made me close my eyes as he pulled into the driveway so it would be a surprise.

"OK You can open them now."

I peeked between my fingers then dropped my hands. The house was great, it was like the one daddy and I had been living in when mommy first came home with us only bigger. There was a big yard for me to play in and an orchard with chickens.

Inside, I ran upstairs to look at my bedroom but when I walked in I realized I wasn't alone. A man stood over by the window but not looking out and for a minute I didn't recognize him but then I did and ran over squealing his name, "Darius."

He smiled and lifted me up into his arms giving me a hug before standing me back on my feet.

"I swear you've grown at least two inches since I last saw you. What do you think of the house?"

"I love it, but daddy never told me you'd be here."

"That's because he didn't know. I didn't tell anyone. I'm in hiding remember?"

I nodded giggling, "Of course I do. I'm hiding you with mommy's help. Is the bad man coming soon?"

He knelt down with a sigh and took my hands in his.

"Yes, Megan. Very soon, so I came to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? When will I see you again? Will you be away long?"

"I don't know if we'll ever meet again munchkin. Once I avenge Sara I don't know what will happen but I promise I'll never forget what you've done for me."

I felt a lump in my throat, never see Darius again? No, I couldn't.

"But you have to come back. You just have to."

"No. You have your family now and you don't need my help."

"No. You are family. You have to come back. Promise me you will. You have to promise me, Darius."

I threw my arms around his neck and held on tight, unable to stop myself from crying. It wasn't fair, he couldn't just go away and not come back.

**Darius**

I had deliberated over whether to see Megan again, but I had given her my word and I wouldn't break it. The strange thing was that the closer I got to killing Caius the less important it seemed. There was nothing but darkness beyond that, a darkness I had craved for centuries but now almost feared. What if Sara was not there waiting for me? What if all there was to look forward to was cold lonely darkness. I had spent centuries living in that already. and I wasn't sure I could bear more of it.

Since meeting Megan my life had altered subtly. I felt more alive, a warmth in my chest that has been absent for so very long.

Crouching here with her now, her little arms clasped tightly around my neck it was almost as if Sara were here too. She would have loved Megan and I know Megan would have felt the same way about her. Maybe if things had been different, if we had met as humans Sara and I would have had a family, a little angel like Megan. I broke off that thought as the pain threatened to return and then pulled back from her.

"Hey now. No tears. You have made me very happy, Megan. I can finish what I have waited for so long. I want you to be a good girl for your parents, grow up to be a good person and help anyone you can, just like you helped me. I can't promise we'll meet again but I'll always be here with you in your heart and in your memories. Now, you asked me what Sara looked like. Remember?"

She nodded sniffing and wiping her tears away with the back of her hand, "And you told me you didn't have cameras in those days and only rich people had their likeness painted or sculpted."

"Well, I haven't been sitting around doing nothing while I waited. I did this for you. I'm not a professional painter but it's not a bad likeness."

I handed her the painting I had done ready framed and waited for her reaction.

I had tried hard not to think too deeply about Sara over the centuries because it hurt so much but now I knew the end was in sight I let my imagination go. I rekindled all the images of Sara in my memory that I had locked away and worked hard to do her beauty justice.

"Oh, Darius. She was so beautiful. Her hair is almost the same color as mine."

"Yes, you could be her as a child. When I saw that photograph of you in the outfit Sulpicia bought you I saw Sara standing there."

Megan put a hand on my cheek holding the painting carefully in the other.

"Don't be sad, Darius. Like you told me, she's always with you in here."

She moved her hand to my chest and I felt the warmth soaking through my shirt and into my chest.

"You're right, munchkin. Now, I should go. It's not safe for me to stay here."

She grasped my hand staring up at me with her huge dark eyes,

"You won't go without saying goodbye, will you? Call me, please?"

"I will. Now, go see the rest of your house and aak daddy to hang your painting up in your room for you."

I pushed her gently towards the door and waited until she disappeared down the stairs before leaping from the window and making my way back to the small car I had lifted in Boulder earlier in the day. I didn't want a paper trail for anyone to trace and I'd abandoned my own truck with the keys in it in the city knowing it would be stolen and probably burned out in days, if not hours. Other than the truck I had nothing to concern me. All my property had been registered through a dummy corporation and now belonged to Megan to be held in trust until she reached 18.

I hadn't told her or the Major, I didn't want anyone trying to change my decision. Once Caius was dead I would join Sara. I would finally be at peace, my life over, my final duty to my beloved fulfilled.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty Six**

**Caius**

The drive hadn't been long but I couldn't help feeling tense so I wasn't able to enjoy it, something else that Darius had taken from me. To open the window and feel the sun on my face, the wind blowing against my cheek, it was a luxury and I intended to spend years travelling if, oh God please let it be so, that Darius was indeed dead.

The car pulled up outside the ruined villa sat perched atop the hillside with panoramic views all around. Behind, two other cars pulled up and my small cadre of bodyguards spread out watching for any sign of trouble. The good thing here was that unless Darius was already hiding inside, and there was no sign of that, he would be spotted if he tried to creep up on me.

The door creaked open and I stiffened although the woman who stood there regarding me was obviously no threat.

"Caius Volturi? She is waiting for you. Please follow me."

I nodded to my companion, the huge Santiago, to follow her inside and check the interior. Within seconds he was back, beckoning me inside.

"It's clear. There's only one large room and just the Oracle inside."

I nodded and gestured for him to wait outside then watched as he left the building before approaching the oracle who was sitting on a plain wooden chair in the center of the room and staring into a small fire burning at her feet.

"Welcome Caius Volturi. Approach, take a seat."

She waved a pale hand at a stool positioned opposite her chair and waited for me to obey before finally looking up at me.

I'd heard of her but never seen her in the flesh and it was quite a shock. No one knew exactly how old she was or what her name was. She had always been known simply as the Oracle. Her hair was white and her skin almost as pale as mine although she was not a vampire. I wasn't actually sure what she was, but not entirely human. Her eyes were deep-set and almost black, like fathomless pools and I felt myself being drawn into them.

"You have come to ask a question. Do you have the fee required?"

I pulled a leather pouch full of gold coins from my pocket and held them out but it was her companion, the human woman, who came forward to take it from me. She didn't open it, instead weighing it in her hand before nodding to her mistress.

"Very well. What is your question?"

"It's a very simple question. I just need to know if a certain vampire is still alive."

"Alive? No. None of your kind lives."

"I meant is this particular vampire still extant on our planet."

"And the name of this vampire?"

"Darius of Corinth."

She extended her hand across the flames and I stretched my own to lay it in hers, aware of the heat from the flames only a few inches below my vulnerable flesh.

Her other hand, colder than I had expected, threw something in the fire then closed over it, trapping mine between her two and closed her eyes.

The silence, broken only by the crackling of the small log fire seemed to stretch on into infinity while the scented smoke whirled around us and I felt myself floating. It was almost as if I were floating above our joined bodies and when she finally opened her eyes once more I was jolted violently back to reality.

I waited and eventually, she spoke.

"I count the grains of sand on the beach and measure the sea; I understand the speech of the dumb and hear the voiceless. Ahead I see emptiness, no shadow over your future."

As her hand moved away from mine I pulled mine back trying to work out what she meant. The Oracle never gave a simple yes or no answer, you had to work out what she really meant but in this case, it wasn't difficult. She had scanned the ether or whatever it was she did and had seen no sign of Darius on our world. I really was free at last.

"Thank you."

As I stood up, she turned her attention back to the fire and I noticed her eyes were closed once more.

Realizing I had been summarily dismissed I got up and walked rapidly to the door feeling the strange atmosphere suddenly oppressive inside the building.

As I reached it she spoke again, "I see all and much makes me weep. There is such evil that darkens the sun. May those with the purest hearts allow the sun to shine through."

I frowned, what the hell was that supposed to mean, evil? Pure hearts? I shook my head dismissing these words. I'd heard all I needed to. She was just giving me the dramatic exit she thought would impress me and make her seem mysterious and otherworldly.

As we drove back I was busy making plans for my first trip out of Italy in centuries. I knew what the world was like, I watched TV, I occasionally ventured into the town when I was sure that Darius was elsewhere and I surfed the net, but most of that was second hand. Now I would get to experience it all first hand. The cities, the technology, the women in their skimpy clothes and with their loose morals. I could taste my thirst for them and I knew I must be careful. The last thing I needed was Athena putting her foot down or causing a scene when I told her of my plans to leave Volterra alone.

I had a lot of making up to do. I wanted to see the world and I didn't want my wife hanging around my neck as I did so. Sighing, I took my phone out and called Felix who usually organized any travel itineraries for Aro or the members of the guard and asked him to arrange for some of the best travel brochures to be taken to my study.

"Do not let Athenadora see what you are doing, Felix."

"Of course. Did you have anywhere special in mind?"

I had so many but decided on a few that appealed most of all.

"Yes, Paris, Milan, Rome, Athens."

"So, a European tour?"

"Something like that. I will want a car and driver at each location."

I could drive, but I didn't want the hassle. I wanted nothing to trouble me as I soaked in the sights and smells of the world.

**Aro**

I was spending the evening with Sulpicia, something we did more often these days, now I had more free time, when Marcus knocked on the door apologizing for interrupting us.

"Come in, Marcus. I don't see you often enough and you are always most welcome."

My dear brother looked a little out of place in Suplicia's presence, awkward and a little nervous.

"Please, sit down."

He perched on the edge of the armchair she gestured to and glanced around, his eyes stopping for a moment on the portrait hanging on the wall opposite the French doors. I wondered if he remembered when it had been painted as vividly as I did. It showed myself, Sulpicia, Marcus, and Didyme just after we took over our world from the Romanians. We were triumphant, elated, and it showed on our faces.

I hated looking at it as it reminded me of my darkest deed, but I could hardly say anything to Sulpicia without her asking questions that I couldn't answer. Tearing his eyes away from it he returned his gaze to me, his eyes empty of any expression.

"I have a report from Felix."

I gestured for him to continue, "It's OK Marcus. You can talk freely before Sulpicia. I have no secrets from her."

He nodded before continuing.

"Caius has been to see the Oracle and is now making plans for a European tour."

Sulpicia sat forward her eyes sparkling excitedly, "So she did it. She managed to hide him from the Oracle. We must contact the Major and inform him that the plan is working."

Marcus nodded, "It would seem so. Would you like me to make contact or will you do it yourself?"

I would have loved to pass on the good news in person but to do so carried a risk. Caius may believe that Darius was dead but he might wonder why I was suddenly keeping such close contact with the Major, Darius' best friend. He was still suspicious about everything and everybody and I didn't want anything to go wrong with this.

"You make contact, it would be safer I think. I just want to know when the deed is done and before it becomes general knowledge. I want to begin the process of choosing someone to take his place."

"Very well. I should go. It was good to see you Sulpicia."

He stood and bowed gallantly to my wife before withdrawing.

"I wish it were possible to bring the smile back to poor Marcus' face. Are you sure it's fair keeping him here any longer? You don't need his gift now and he's suffered for so long despite Chelsea and Corin working their spell on him. His sadness is so deep."

I hated being reminded of this and the fact that I had caused it gnawed away at me. How proud Didyme would be if she could see all that I had achieved. She might even forgive me my deadly deed.

"Where would Marcus go, my dear? We're all he knows. In fact, I think he enjoys wallowing in his suffering."

Sulpicia tutted and slapped my arm, "Aro!"

I shrugged and retreated from dangerous ground.

**Sulpicia**

I was so pleased that Aro had been prepared to help Darius. It was something I had craved for so long, to be rid of the creature Caius. His very presence defiled the citadel. Of course, he wasn't the only one, there was another whose deeds made him loathsome and whose presence I had long ago shunned mentally.

It had been hard because I could hardly stop my own husband from touching me although sex had long ago lost its spark for us. We acted more like brother and sister these days. Love had turned to companionship and then, on my part at least, a dread, a horror of the man I married.

Aro had always been driven, ruthless, and loved power even more than he loved me. I had been merely something he wanted, a wife he could mould into the perfect companion and I had fallen for his persuasive charms.

Corin and Chelsea had become my almost constant companions if Athena was busy or with her accursed husband and we three had become close. They were the only two I could trust to keep anything from my husband as he never touched either of them. It was their pact with him. They would do his bidding provided they were left with their own private thoughts from that time onwards.

Maybe that's why they decided to tell what they had learned from a prisoner who was killed secretly in the catacombs beneath the citadel. Chelsea discovered the truth from her mate Afton who was down there quite by accident after picking up some long-forgotten crates stored down there.

He was taking a break before moving the crates back upstairs, probably reading one of his favourite romance books where no one could see or rag him about it.

He heard footsteps and then a voice he recognized, Aro's, talking to a prisoner. It was a prisoner he had heard rumors about, one who had caused problems in the past, fighting with he had mysteriously disappeared after an altercation during which he had made some strange comments about murder in high places. No one had known what he was talking about, but he had been in the guard since the beginning and was known for his sometimes fantastic stories about the war with the Romanians. So, no one had taken him seriously anyhow.

At first, I could hardly believe my ears. Afton told them that he had heard the prisoner was put to death in secret. They even checked the roll of executions and prisoners held in the catacombs and found nothing although Aro and Felix were both very strict about the paperwork being kept up to date.

Although my friends told me everything that Afton had heard only I understood the full ramifications of those words. They just knew I would be interested in such secret meetings and executions. Any gossip in the citadel was like water to a dehydrated man and snatched equally as greedily.

Chelsea was concerned about me when she saw how much her words had affected me. I was horrified because I knew exactly what he was referring to. How could I ever forget? I had walked in on a scene that had burned itself into my brain and even now if I closed my eyes I could conjure it up as if it had happened only yesterday.

Aro cradling Didyme's body in his arms and calling desperately for help. I had rushed to his side only to stagger back in horror when I understood that what he cradled was only a part of his sister. Her head was missing, a ragged wound cutting off her neck abruptly, a pool of venom soaking Aro's cloak and spreading ominously across the floor towards the roaring fire in the huge stone hearth.

When he could speak Aro had told us how he heard a scream and came running only to find Didyme lying on the floor, her head being devoured by the flames. He had seen no one, but the French doors lay open despite the heavy rain which was soaking the marble floor.

The guards were sent to scour the citadel looking for the assassin or assassins but no one was ever found, only a small postern gate unlocked and blowing in the wind. Whoever had murdered Didyme had escaped and despite years of searching, no one was ever brought to book for the horrible crime.

Now, the words that Afton had heard echoed inside my head making me feel sick to my stomach.

"I swear I never told anyone that I had left a postern gate open for you. I just spoke without thinking, but I never mentioned your name. I never said when or why Aro."

Could it be possible that Aro had either murdered her himself or arranged to have his own sister murdered? No, it was impossible, he loved Didyme and Marcus. They were our family, his own flesh and blood.

To my horror, it became apparent that he was indeed capable of such bloodshed. Aro had wanted rulership of our world, he wanted power and responsibility and he needed powerful gifts to enable him to get that. He needed Marcus, the one person who could see the connections between people, connections which could be manipulated to his own ends and Didyme and he wanted to leave the Volturi. They just wanted a simple life together away from politics and fighting and Aro could not allow that. I knew how much he had relied on Marcus for centuries as he took control and held onto it with a ruthless hunger that made him quite revolting.

Oh God! My husband was not only selfish and egotistical, but he was also guilty of murdering his own beloved sister. How had he lived with the guilt? How had he been able to look Marcus in the face, grieve over Didyme's grave and offer his support to his heartbroken brother-in-law, brother in arms?

No. I could not stand by and do nothing. To do so would make me no better than my husband. The monster whose hands were stained with the blood of his own sister. Megan's words sounded in my ears. She had asked me if you knew of a terrible wrong and had the power to put it right, shouldn't you do so? The question was, what should I do?


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty Seven**

**Caius**

Athenadora was being particularly difficult which was highly frustrating for me. For God's sake, didn't the woman see how I needed some time alone to enjoy my first taste of freedom in centuries? She got to go swanning around Italy with Sulpicia and guards while I'd been stuck in this fucking citadel.

"Athena, for God's sake listen to me. I'm going for a little trip on my own. Don't you trust me? What do you think I'm going to do? Run away and never come back. Have a little faith, woman."

"Trust? Faith? Those are rich words coming from you. When have you ever been trustworthy? The first woman you see you'll be back to your old tricks."

I really didn't want to waste time arguing with Athena, it seemed such a waste.

"Look, I'm going. I'll be a few weeks, a month at most and when I get back, I promise you that we'll take a vacation together. Anywhere you want, your choice. For now, though, I have things to do. So please, just let me be."

I wasted no time in packing enough for a week. I intended to buy a whole new wardrobe to celebrate my new found freedom. Then I planned on having a good time. A little art, a little culture, and lots and lots of women. I would stop off to hunt before reaching my first destination so I would have plenty of self-control. I wasn't going to give Aro any excuse to haul me back to Volterra so a killing spree was out of the question.

Of course, he couldn't resist the opportunity to warn me about my behaviour.

"Remember Caius, everything has changed. You must respect the humans around you. Women are treated differently from the last time you were among them, they are equal to the men. Maybe you should take Athena with you, just for some support."

"I'm quite capable of controlling myself, Aro. I do not need a babysitter."

He wasn't happy but he couldn't order me to do as he wanted. Did he not understand how desperately I needed my liberty after so long?

**Aro**

Sulpicia and I watched as Caius drove out of the citadel, amused at his obvious excitement.

"Athena is fuming. She blames you for not insisting he take her with him."

"That would hardly have been appropriate under the circumstances. She doesn't deserve his fate."

"No, she doesn't, but we women all seem to pay for the evil doings of our husbands."

I frowned, she had sound bitter which was unlike Sulpicia although she had seemed somewhat distant and cold the last few days.

"What's wrong, my dear? You sound depressed. Are you having second thoughts about Caius?"

She shook her head, but I could sense she was distracted by something. It was strange because although I touched her on a regular basis, just like any other husband, I couldn't see what was bothering her. That concerned me because it seemed likely that she was either lying and was concerned about Caius' fate or she was hiding something from me. No, that was impossible, Sulpicia wouldn't, couldn't hide her thoughts from me.

I stretched out to take her hand but she moved it away. I couldn't say she had done it deliberately, it had been far too casual and unthinking. I was being silly, Sulpicia and Athena were such close friends that of course my dear wife would be distracted. She knew that very soon Athena would be in mourning for her husband and Sulpica also knew that she was, in part, responsible for that.

Despite everything she had seen and experienced over the centuries she was still so soft-hearted and innocent. I had expected her to become hardened to the rougher side of ruling the vampire world but somehow she seemed to have retained her sweet innocence. If she only knew the extent of my actions. Would she be as forgiving or willing to turn a blind eye as Athena had been for so very long?

I suspected there might be a steel core to my wife even though I had never seen it. I always sensed that if she felt betrayed she might turn out to be as ruthless and bloodthirsty as me, maybe even more so. I was reminded of that quotation regarding a woman scorned.

"I think I'll go see Athena for a while. I know she's really upset about Caius leaving her behind. Maybe we'll take a trip to Pisa. You don't mind, do you?"

"No. Of course not. I have plenty to keep me occupied. Buy yourself something nice my love."

She smiled, nodded, and walked away, but as she left I thought I detected a sadness in her eyes. I had underestimated her feelings towards Athenadora. Much as she hated Caius she was feeling guilty at being involved in his planned execution and spending time with her friend would make her feel better, or at least I hoped so.

Personally I couldn't wait to hear that Caius was dead. In the meantime, after much deliberation, I had written a shortlist of candidates to replace him. I knew both Jane and Alec had always harbored hopes of joining the ruling council in time. There were also Chelsea and Corin to consider. Both of whom had their own hunger for power. Of course, I had my own favorite. Felix had been a loyal subordinate for centuries and despite his reputation as an enforcer was also extremely intelligent and fair-minded.

Sulpicia and Athena both had a vote as did Marcus although he rarely spoke and usually followed my lead. I just had to decide which of the candidates I preferred. Jane or Alec would be valuable additions to the ruling council, but both were also ambitious and more than happy to vocalize their ideas. They could, therefore, become an irritation if they decided to push those. At the end of the day, Felix would be the better choice and I began planning my arguments for putting his name forward as the logical choice.

**Sulpicia**

Aro had looked at me strangely a couple of times and I knew he would soon become suspicious if I continued to avoid him, but I couldn't bear to let him touch me. I wanted time to myself but I knew that was a luxury I couldn't afford. So, I asked Athena to join me for a shopping trip into Pisa that afternoon giving myself enough time to speak to Marcus first.

The good thing about Marcus was that you always knew where to find him and I made my way carefully down to the archives, ensuring that no one saw me.

Marcus stood up surprised on seeing me and then recovering quickly gestured for me to sit down.

"Sulpicia? What a pleasant surprise. Please, sit down."

I sat nervously, knowing that the next few minutes were going to change lives and almost certainly destroy one.

"I seem to have become very popular of late. First Aro and now you. Not that I'm complaining, far from it. So, what can I do for you?"

"Dear Marcus. I'm not sure how to begin so please bear with me. You know Caius has left for Rome?"

"I heard he was going but I did wonder if he would get away without Athenadora. I decided I didn't want to say goodbye. You understand my feelings towards Caius so I know you won't criticize me for not being a hypocrite."

"No, I understand completely but I didn't come here to talk about Caius. This is something far more disturbing. It concerns Didyme."

Marcus frowned and I noticed his fists clench spasmodically, even now he couldn't think about his wife without pain.

"Didyme? I don't understand."

"Did you know that a prisoner was secretly executed recently in this citadel?"

His frown deepened, "No, on whose order?"

"Aro's. He had a meeting with this prisoner first and it was overheard by someone who passed it on and it finally came to my ears."

"And this conversation concerned my wife? Are you telling me that Aro discovered Didyme's killer and had him killed without telling me? No, he wouldn't do that. He knows how much it would mean to me to confront the animal who murdered my precious mate."

I hesitated, but it was too late to turn back now. I had stepped onto this path and I couldn't step off it again.

"No. The prisoner was not Didyme's murderer but he was an accomplice. Do you remember the postern gate?"

"I remember every second of that cursed day. The guards surmised that the killer had escaped through a postern gate which had been left unlocked. Wait a minute. You mean this was the man who left the door unlocked?"

"By his own admission."

"Then why didn't Aro tell me? Who was it? Why did Aro have him killed without telling me? What aren't you telling me, Sulpicia?"

My muscles clenched with internal tension as I continued.

"I am so sorry, Marcus. The man who helped the killer by unlocking the door was a member of the guard."

Marcus just shook his head, "No. That would mean her killer came from within the citadel too, or the person responsible for setting it up which would mean that Didyme's death was not a terrible tragedy but cold-blooded and premeditated murder. "

I nodded, the horror choking my throat and making the words almost impossible to speak.

"Marcus, it was Aro. The prisoner opened the gate on Aro's orders."

I thought it impossible to see a vampire flinch but Marcus appeared even whiter and appeared to shrink in on himself.

He didn't say a word, just slumped forward in his chair and closed his eyes. His head bowed and resting in his hands. His shoulders rose and fell as if he were crying and I slipped off my chair and knelt beside him wrapping an arm around his tense shoulders in an effort to comfort him. I had never felt so wretched in my life.

After a few minutes, Marcus straightened up and I removed my arm and took his hand in mine and looked directly into his eyes which were tortured with pain and sorrow mixed with rage.

"Marcus, believe me. I was horrified when I learned the truth. I came to you as soon as I found out. I could hardly believe it myself."

"But you did. If not, you wouldn't have told me."

I nodded, "Yes."

"Does he know that you know?"

"No. But it won't be long. Nothing remains a secret in this place for long. I'm taking Athenadora into Pisa later today."

He understood my meaning. The place would be quiet, just Aro, Marcus, and the guard and I was sure Marcus could find an excuse to bring Aro to him.

Marcus frowned, "You know what I have to do, Sulpicia. Why did you tell me?"

"I like to think that I would have done so anyway but I cannot lie to you, Marcus. The things that little girl told me stuck. If I thought it was the correct thing to do to put right the wrong done to Darius and Sara, how could I not do the same for you and Didyme?"

He nodded, staring over my head and I knew he couldn't meet my eyes. Was he wondering how long I had known the truth about Didyme despite my words? I didn't blame him, I guess I would have wondered too.

"Losing Caius and Aro will be traumatic for the Volturi. Do you think it will survive?"

"There's still you, Marcus. It will be down to you to save the Volturi if you think it's worth saving."

He nodded, "That is indeed a question. I'm not sure I'm prepared to sit on Aro's throne."

"Then don't but save us, Marcus. Do not let us return to the dark ages for the sake of our kind. Fashion a new Volturi, you'll have plenty of backing. A lot of the Volturi guard regard you very highly, I know I do. If you can, would you consider allowing Athena to remain? She has a lot to offer or she will once she realizes she is free of Caius and that it's a good thing."

"Let's wait until everything that needs to be done is done. I spent most of my vampire life mourning Didyme and wishing I could lay my hands on the person who took her life. I used to run over and over in my mind what I would do to that person but now I know. Now he's within my grasp I can hardly believe it. I'm afraid once she is avenged I will have nothing left, not for me to continue or to offer anyone else."

"You'll get through this and you'll be free."

"Free?"

"Yes. Well, it's obvious that Aro has used Chelsea and Corin to keep you trapped, happy, and content all these years."

"Happy? Content? Hardly. I think Aro may have used them or tried to, but if so it didn't work, not long term. I often wondered why I stayed. I think partly because I had nowhere else to go, no other family but the Volturi and I felt closer to Didyme here, working beside her brother. Her… I still can hardly believe it. I ask myself why and hope I can come up with an answer that makes sense."

"You know why. Aro needed your gift to keep control, you were far more valuable to him than Didyme and Aro has always wanted power. When you and Didyme decided you wanted to leave Volterra and told Aro he decided he had no choice. If Didyme were to die and he could keep you here then…"

He nodded gravely. I knew he was suffering terribly but he showed very little emotion. I guess that had been worn out of him over the centuries.

"Thank you for telling me, Sulpicia. It took courage, a lot of courage. I think under the circumstances you should leave Volterra as quickly as possible."

I nodded and stepped away.

"I truly am sorry Marcus. I wish I had found out sooner but I know I've done the right thing."

He didn't answer. I could see he was already making plans for his revenge and all I could do was to leave him to it and flee from Volterra. I knew that was a cowardly thing to do but I was a coward when it came to Aro. I had loved him once and I guess in a way I still did, but I hated and feared him more since discovering his horrific crime.

I walked back to my suite to pick up my jacket and bag but on the stairs, I hesitated. Could I really be so cowardly and base as to run from justice? Marcus deserved my support and Aro deserved to see that no one, not even his wife, was willing to allow him to get away with such a horrific crime. Deciding on my next move I continued up the stairs and knocked on Athena's door. It was time for all the terrible secrets to see the light of day, whatever the outcome might be.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty Eight**

**Caius**

I felt like a child, the excitement of seeing and experiencing all the new input made me giddy. I was glad I'd insisted on a car and driver so I didn't have to concentrate on the road. There was so much traffic and in reality, it was overwhelming so I slid shut the partition sealing me off from the driver and sat back gazing out of the window as the familiar countryside I had watched for so long from the citadel roof faded to the back and new more populated areas came into view.

Although I was well aware that the population of the planet had exploded it still came as a shock as we entered Pisa to see just how many people there were around. Remembering the world as I had known it I understood it would take me some time to adapt but there was something that both terrified and excited me.

The women! There were so many of them, all shapes and sizes and all showing a lot more flesh than would ever have been acceptable when I was a young man. It was like putting a magnificent buffet before a starving man. I was hungry for my fill of human women and I had hunted well before arriving here so I could control myself enough to sate my sexual desires before killing anyone.

The suite booked for me in the hotel in central Rome was excellent although a lot of the extras were of no use to me. What did I have any need for a minibar, room service, or 5-star gourmet restaurant?

The young woman on reception who greeted me was certainly far more interesting. She was tall with a body which belonged to a catwalk model and she knew it. There was that arrogant knowing smile playing on her lips and she made sure I got a good look at her cleavage and long tanned legs. I couldn't have her, that would be too dangerous but I promised myself someone very similar. How arrogant these humans are, thinking themselves invincible and untouchable. Well, some would find out just how wrong they were. It was time for this vampire to party!

I spent the evening wandering around Rome, reacquainting myself with the city I had once known well but which had changed beyond all recognition. I felt out of my depth, but it wouldn't take long to accustom myself to my new surroundings.

Checking out the females in their evening finery was fun but I was beginning to feel it was time I found myself a woman for the night.

Leaving the hotel once more, I'd been out to buy Athena a placatory gift earlier and taken it back to my suite, I went cruising. My chauffeur come bodyguard was my shadow but I'd told him to be discreet, go check out the town and come back to the hotel in a couple of hours. With Darius gone, there was no one who could threaten me. The Romanians had been totally cowed and no other vampire would go up against a member of the Volturi. I was feeling good.

As I walked the streets I admired my reflection in the store windows. I'd ordered several suits today and bought one off the hanger for this evening. This one made me look pretty good and feel even better. It was Armani, light grey which was a relief from the sombre colors Athena always chose for me. I habitually felt as if I were getting dressed for a funeral!

Suddenly, I heard a soft voice from my left and turned to see a woman standing at the entrance to a narrow alleyway.

"Hi, there. Looking for some fun?"

I frowned, she had spoken to me in English not Italian, and I pretended not to understand. After a few seconds, she smiled and repeated her question in Italian.

I was still wary but I decided to speak to her. My heightened senses felt no danger close by.

"Yes, I am."

"Anything in particular? I know a place where all your desires can be catered for."

"Really? Is it far?"

She smiled, "No. Not far. You're nervous. Is this your first time?"

I chuckled inwardly, well it was my first in many centuries so I nodded.

"There's no need to be. Come on."

I hesitated, if she expected me to follow her meekly down that dark alley she was mistaken. I had no intention of being forced to kill any ambush party that might lurk down there. It would ruin my new suit not to mention my mood.

She moved into the light and I realized that she was much older than I had imagined. Still a nice-looking woman but far too old for my tastes. Seeing my reaction to her she grinned.

"Don't worry. All the girls are young and beautiful. I had my time, now I merely find young men looking for company."

"Where is this place?"

"Only a short walk. That way."

She pointed towards a dimly lit street about one hundred yards away.

"No thanks. I prefer to find my own company."

She shrugged, "OK. Good luck," then faded back into the alley and out of the light.

I walked on feeling that I had probably saved a few lives by walking away and feeling oddly happy about that. Was I getting soft in my old age? Or just enjoying my freedom too much to spoil my mood. Aro would jump on any excuse to call me back to Volterra. I wouldn't be at all surprised if he didn't have someone shadowing me even now, although if he did then they were good. I hadn't sensed anyone taking any interest in my actions.

I wandered around a little longer, staying in the brightly lit area I had already identified as one where the higher class hookers and ordinary girls looking for a good time congregated. It was like a high-class meat market and I was enjoying browsing the wares on offer.

One girl, in particular, took my interest. She looked vaguely familiar and appealed to me so I walked slowly over and spoke to her. It seemed she was a legal secretary in Rome for a conference with her boss who was interested in mixing business with pleasure while she, in turn, wasn't interested in an old balding and unattractive married man.

Hearing that I was an executive on the board of a children's charity she relaxed and agreed to go for a drink with me.

She wasn't expensive, happy to settle for a small intimate bar and a bottle of red wine which we 'shared'. The wine loosened her up and I listened as she told me a little more about herself. Her name was Samantha and she had been born in England to Italian parents who were both diplomats. She was funny, witty, and good company and I found myself relaxing in her company. Oh God, how I had missed this. The excitement of the chase and the sexual tension.

It took a little persuasion, she refused to accompany me to my hotel, but she did agree to have coffee at her place. Her boss had been too miserly to book her into his hotel once she refused to sleep with him and instead put her in a small pension further from the city center and the conference venue.

As we walked there she continued to chat making me laugh as she explained how she had run away from home after being propositioned by some of her father's diplomatic and entitled friends.

"That's all anyone ever wanted me for and it gets old very quickly."

I flattered her, telling her that she was amusing and intelligent even though it was her body that I was most interested in also.

The pension was small and not well kept but looked very much like many we had passed on the way.

Climbing up the few steps to the door she looked over her shoulder and smiled shyly.

"Are you coming in?"

I smiled and joined her stepping into the reception area before realizing that my radar was screaming at me that I had just walked into a trap. The girl had vanished and I was trapped with the door I had just entered now inexplicably locked. I shoved it with my shoulder only to find it was more substantial than it had appeared and covered by an iron grating. I drew back my fist to punch it out of my way when a steel hand clamped down on my shoulder squeezing so tightly that I gasped.

"Hello, Caius. Bet you didn't expect to hear my voice again, now did you?"

My body froze as I recognized the voice. At the same time, I remembered who it was that the young girl Samantha had reminded me of, Sara!

"I knew you couldn't resist her. You haven't changed one bit you son of a bitch. Well, now you're going to pay."

**Darius**

This was it, the moment I had waited for so long. Finally, Sara would be avenged. As I finally laid my hands on Caius I felt a strange kind of exultation and smiled. I didn't need the Major's gift to feel Caius' fear as he understood who had their hands on him, it was obvious by his sudden tenseness. I could never inflict on him what he had done to Sara but I would ensure that before he died he would be begging for mercy so I could deny him the same thing he had denied Sara before he murdered her.

The young girl who had agreed to help us had been discovered by Mary who also ensured he would go looking for someone he considered unthreatening rather than a prostitute. Mary was a very good actress and quite happy to help out in any way she could.

I had saved her from a nomad when she was young. The same nomad who had killed her mother and father and was about to turn his attention to her. She knew what I was but never felt threatened by me. I had promised I would look after her, I had put her through college and helped her with an apartment. In return, she was happy to help me any way she could. It was almost a parent-child relationship. I felt no love for Mary but I did value her and she, in turn, seemed fond of me.

Mary was already on her way out of Italy, on a flight back to the States where she would continue with her volunteer work with an animal charity. Her love was horses and she helped out with those rescued from bad situations. I sent donations anonymously to her charity as a sign of my thanks although she didn't know about that as far as I was aware.

I felt Caius wrestling to free himself and tightened my grip wrenching his neck until I felt the stone flesh begin to tear.

"Don't worry. I'm not about to kill you yet. We have a lot of catching up to do first."

He relaxed a little, he had thought I was going to kill him right off but I had other plans. Plans which necessitated getting him out of the city so I continued to twist and finally his head came free. I had a couple of packing crates ready in the abandoned house I had rented especially for this evening and soon had him packed in them and transported to the small panel van that waited in the small lot at the back of the property.

The girl waited across the street until I handed her the envelope Mary had promised her. She checked the contents quickly then walked away without a backward glance. It was pretty good pay for an hours work but I was happy, she'd handed me Caius Volturi and now… Well, now Caius would pay for what he had done and pay dearly.

**Caius**

It was dark in this packing case but I'd heard another crate packed in beside this so I knew Darius hadn't already destroyed my body although I had no illusion as to my ultimate fate. I had been stupid to believe that he was dead. Did Aro and Marcus know the truth? Or had they been hoodwinked too? Surely the Oracle hadn't been fooled, no one could hide from her second sight, could they?

To control myself and avoid panicking I ran through her words in my head.** '**Ahead I see emptiness, no shadow over your future.'

I had thought she meant Darius was the shadow and he couldn't overshadow my future but she could as easily have meant that there was no shadow because I had no future to overshadow. The pure hearts she had also mentioned were the ones that had no shadow over them and even I wasn't so deluded that I would call my heart pure. I had been so blinded by my desperation that I had forgotten that the Oracle never spoke in plain language. I should have thought carefully about her words instead of making assumptions.

Now I was the prisoner of a man who wanted to torture and kill me with very little chance of escape. He might reattach my head but if so he would make sure I was restrained. I would watch for the slightest chance but I was already reconciling myself to a possible horrific and prolonged agonizing death.

If I survived this, if by some miracle I were to escape, then I would have questions for my brothers. If there was a single possibility that they had a hand in this I would kill them both. I doubted that Marcus would become involved in such betrayal but Aro? Our esteemed leader, my brother in arms, had become less interested and more critical of me in recent years. Was he ready for a change in the make up of the ruling council? Was he even now offering my seat to another? And what about Athena? Had she betrayed me? It seemed unlikely that she was involved. She had offered, begged even, to accompany me. No, if anyone to whom I had given my trust was behind this, it was Aro.

The drive wasn't long but we had left the city far behind when Darius finally pulled up and came round to open the rear of the vehicle. The lid was pulled from my crate and I blinked as a torch shone into my eyes.

"Comfortable? Not much further now. I'll bet you're wondering who betrayed you right now. Am I right?"

I kept silent, he wanted me to beg for my life or a quick death and I refused to give him that satisfaction.

"Cat got your tongue? Well, I guess you won't be needing it anyhow. Screaming is pretty exhausting or so I hear. Allow me."

He reached in and with one hand wrenched open my mouth and grasped my tongue with the other. Gripping it fast he jerked hard and I felt agony shoot through my jaw as it came free. I expected him to burn it but instead, he threw it back in the crate then hammered the lid back on. I could feel venom flowing down my throat and adding to the pool that soaked the straw my head laid on. I could already feel the thirst as all nutrients had leeched from my head. My body was probably desiccating too, but for now, at least, I couldn't feel the agony of that.

From his words, it seemed I was right in believing someone had betrayed me and it had to be Aro. Possibly it had something to do with his visit to the Cullens or that girl Edward had fallen for. Then I thought I understood, she had been able to hide her thoughts from Aro so maybe she was also able to hide Darius from the Oracle. Well, if she could and she had told Aro then she was a fool because he wouldn't rest until he controlled a gift as powerful as that.

I vowed if I managed to escape, and I had to hold onto that glimmer of hope, then I would destroy Aro, the Cullen's and that bitch Bella Swan.

If not and that was a very real possibility, then I would soon be wishing I was dead, even begging for it, but I knew my death would be prolonged and horrific. Even thinking about that I felt the panic rising and clenched my jaw. Even though I could no longer scream out loud it echoed around my skull and drowned me in despair.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty Nine**

**Jasper**

Megan was very quiet after Darius left. Bella and I had known he was here and that he wanted to speak to Megan and gave him our blessing. After all, she would probably never see him again. Once he had finished his business with Caius he might well disappear. He would either die once his reason for continued existence was gone or fade into the background. He'd already spoken to us and said that he didn't feel in the light of his forthcoming plans that it would be right to keep in contact with Megan. She was an innocent child and violence had no place in her world. Bella and I both tried to change his mind but nothing we said would change his mind.

It wasn't going to be easy for Megan and we would need to be patient with her while she came to terms with losing him.

In the meantime, I had fixed Darius' painting to the wall in the spot she had indicated, opposite her bed.

I'd never seen Sara obviously, but I could see the love Darius still felt for her in the care with which he had painted her portrait. Rather more unsettling was the similarity I could see between Sara and Megan. Had the two really looked so alike? Or had Darius used Megan's features when he couldn't quite visualize Sara's? Or was that why the two were so close? Was it that Darius felt a closeness with the little girl because she reminded him so vividly of his dead wife?

Bella noticed it too, although it didn't seem to worry her quite so much.

"Jasper, we both know that whether Sara and Megan looked alike or not, Darius never had an impure thought towards Megan. He couldn't have hidden something like that from us and he's far too honorable."

"True. I guess I'm just a little overprotective where our daughter is concerned."

She smiled and kissed me, "And I love you even more for that. She has always had her very own guardian angel."

I sighed, enjoying the feel of her lips on mine and relaxing again. She was right, Darius would never do anything to harm a child, especially one he cared about as much as Megan. Their genuine affection for each other was only too clear.

Megan came in after checking out the yard and went straight up to her room while Bella prepared some lunch for her. She'd brought the fixings for a picnic but insisted on putting it together here at our new house.

"I just want today to be our first as a real family, use our kitchen to prepare a meal for our little girl."

I left her to it and went upstairs to check on Megan. She was sitting on the bed staring up at the painting and cuddling Celeste close to her chest and talking quietly.

"Don't worry, Celeste. Darius will come back. He has to. We miss him already."

She turned as she heard me and smiled, but I could see she was sad.

"Hi there, Megs. So, what do you think? Should we move in soon?"

She nodded, "Are you and mommy going to get married first or get married here?"

"What do you think we should do?"

She brightened a little and climbed onto my lap as I sat down beside her although she would soon be too big. I was shocked to realize just how much she had grown in the past few weeks. My baby girl was growing up fast, too fast.

"I think it would be nice if you and mommy got married here in the orchard. I could decorate the trees with lights, balloons, and ribbons to make it look pretty."

"That sounds lovely darlin'. The house only needs a few things to finish it ready to move in. I mean you have a bed, but mommy and I don't."

She studied me and then grinned, "You and mommy don't sleep, daddy. You're vampires."

There was no answer to that so I didn't even try.

"Come on, mommy is making a picnic for you and as it's sunny we can eat out in the orchard. You can tell mommy about your ideas for the wedding."

She suddenly threw her arms around my neck and smothered me in kisses.

"I love you daddy and I'm so happy you and mommy got together."

"So am I darlin', so am I."

She seemed reluctant to let go so I carried her downstairs and only then put her down to run outside and join Bella who had laid a blanket on the grass under the trees and laid out a picnic for Megan and a flask of blood for us.

We were reluctant to leave Megan for too long right now. With Darius gone and her so nervous about meeting the rest of the family, it didn't seem right and personally I found hunting alone very unsatisfying. Bella and I had just clicked and I preferred to wait until things settled down and we could hunt together once more. Cold blood wasn't particularly appetizing but it sufficed and we were able to hunt quickly for animals near the ranch and drain them, storing the blood in the refrigerator until needed.

Of course, Peter thought we were crazy which was another reason for wanting to move into our own place soon. Besides, Bella and I had yet to take the final step to cement our relationship and that was driving us both crazy. We could have snatched a few precious hours but something made us wait. I wanted things to be perfect, to carry my beautiful bride over the threshold and up to our room, to our bed, and then make love to her. It may sound corny but it just felt right to me and although Bella hadn't said as much she also seemed content to wait.

Megan told Bella all about her plans for the wedding and like me, Bella was touched that Megan wanted to be so closely involved.

"Of course, you have to meet the rest of the family first. Are you ready for that yet sweetheart?"

Megan nodded, although she looked a little apprehensive. I was sure once she had been introduced to Rose, Alice, Emmett, and Garrett she would be fine. They would be as entranced by her as everyone else who had met Megan and she would understand that no one felt any ill will towards her. It was just the thought of taking that first step.

"How about you write a note to Rose and Emmett and ask them to come to visit us as soon as we move in?"

It was a great idea of Bella's. Megan would be the one issuing the invitation which gave her a measure of control and after thinking about it she nodded.

"OK. When?"

Bella glanced over at me questioningly.

"The place will be finished any day. We can move in next week and then invite the others a week later. Do you think you'll have all your stuff unpacked and sorted by then?"

Megan nodded and I wrapped my arms around her, "Hey, Megs don't worry. Remember what I promised you?"

She nodded, "Well, let's go see if we can find somewhere to build your secret hideaway."

She beamed, cramming the rest of her ham salad sandwich in her mouth and jumped up taking my hand. I had seen a suitable tree at the bottom of the orchard with sturdy branches that would hold and hide a treehouse to make her feel safe. This uncertainty was troubling and it saddened me. Megan had never been scared of people before, but she deserved to understand why her mommy hadn't been able to stay with her even if it underlined that some people had feared her birth.

I would call Rosalie and explain the situation so she and Emmett would be prepared for a rather cautious reception. I didn't think it would take long for them to show Megan that they meant her no harm. Rosalie was a gentle soul who loved children and grieved that she would never have any of her own and it was almost impossible to dislike Emmett imposing though his physique made him appear, especially to a little girl.

**Bella**

It was wonderful how quickly we had become a family unit although I sometimes wondered how different things would have been if Edward had embraced Megan as Jasper had done. Somehow, I couldn't see him changing diapers or mixing formula. I couldn't imagine him crawling around the lawn on his hands and knees picking flowers to make a daisy chain or knocking up a treehouse for Megan. Edward had been too self-absorbed.

While I could forgive the others for their attitudes, I knew fear had colored their judgement, I could never forgive Edward for his actions.

This time I was certain I had a man who could be relied on to love and protect both Megan and myself. A man that I loved with all my heart but one who never pretended to be anything other than who he is. I stopped myself then, I didn't want to think about Edward ever again, it would only spoil my mood and taint my life and then, well then Edward would have a victory and I would do anything to deny him that satisfaction.

From now on, I would think only of Jasper, Megan, and myself and begin to plan my wedding with my little girl, the love of my life, well one of two. If only Jasper and I could have been blessed with a child of our own, but that was impossible and in his eyes, Megan was his daughter, the only one he would ever need.

When we got back to the ranch and informed Charlotte and Peter that we planned to move in a week their responses were just as I had expected. Charlotte was pleased for us but sad for herself. I knew she had loved having Megan living with her, it had given her a small opportunity to be a mother figure. She knew, however, that she and Peter would always be welcome at any time and I knew we would be seeing plenty of them. Besides, Megan would be coming back and forth to ride her pony until we got a stable built for her.

While we packed and waited for Jasper and Peter to finish the last touches at the house Charlotte, Megan, and I started planning for the wedding. Megan wanted in on everything so we left the decorations for the ceremony in the orchard to her.

I called Esme and approached her about walking me down the aisle with Megan. I knew she had been pushed to the background by Alice the last time around and I was determined that would not happen again. She was thrilled and told me that Emmett and Rose had received their invitation to visit us and were already on their way to Boston to see her and Carlisle first.

"Poor Rosalie was beside herself. She really thought you would refuse to allow them the chance to meet Megan."

"I hope you told her that I prefer to forget what happened in the past and start anew."

"I did and she's looking forward to seeing Jasper again. It was quite a wrench when he left. They had been so close. Do you intend writing to Alice and Garrett too? I know Alice is excited to meet Megan but they're on vacation right now, in the Arctic I believe. Poor Garrett sounds like he'd appreciate a rest from travelling. I think Alice was something of a culture shock for the poor boy."

"Maybe later. It's all a little overwhelming for Megan."

What I didn't say was that the very thought of Jasper's ex-wife in the same room with us had my hackles up. I hoped I would feel more secure once we were actually married although I trusted him completely and his love for me. As a woman, I guess there would always be that spark of jealousy, that she knew him in every way a wife can and did it before me.

I also worried that I wouldn't stack up against her. She was so beautiful and vivacious, like a catwalk model on speed while I was...Well, I was just plain old Bella Swan, the mousy girl next door. When I looked in the mirror I was pleased with the transformation becoming a vampire had on my body and face but once away from my reflection I couldn't help thinking of myself as that same old high school girl who could fall over her own feet.

The day we moved in Megan was so excited that she actually acted like the little girl she really was. It was scary because she was growing so fast. When I had first seen her she had looked about five or six yet now she could pass for an eight year old. Intellectually she had gone on in leaps and bounds too. She couldn't go to a normal school, she was far too special for that, so we took it in turns to teach her.

Peter was great with riding and looking after the animals plus some craft work. She had proudly presented me with a picture she had burned into the wood. It was of our house with her pony hitched up out front and it had pride of place over the hearth.

Jasper taught her geography and history which were passions of his while I helped her get over her reading problems. It turned out that she was mildly dyslexic and it took her some time to overcome this but she persevered.

Charlotte had her helping to sew my wedding gown and taught her how to weave rush baskets and of course, she was a whizz with the computer thanks to Darius although her time online was monitored closely by one of us at all times. I didn't need any more surprises like the time she broke into the Volturi mainframe. I know she went online every day to see if she'd heard anything from Darius and I could see how disappointed she was when there was nothing.

"When do you think Darius will be back, mommy? It's been ages and he hasn't even sent me a text message."

We had tried to explain that Darius wasn't coming back but somehow she just refused to accept that.

"Yes, he will. He has to. I sent him an email inviting him to the wedding. He has to be there."

The only thing that took her mind off her missing friend was the imminent arrival of Rosalie and Emmett. Megan wasn't as nervous as she had been at the thought of meeting Carlisle and Esme for the first time but we could tell it was playing on her mind. She'd even moved some books and Celeste to her treehouse in readiness for a quick escape if necessary. I really hoped she wouldn't feel the need to hide away but only time would tell.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty**

**Rosalie**

It had been a terrible shock to discover that not only had Bella's child, a little girl, survived thanks to Jasper but that Edward had tried to kill it. Now he was dead and Bella was living with Jasper and getting married soon. What really brought a lump to my throat was Bella's invitation to meet our niece. I didn't think I could have been so forgiving and that made me feel very humble.

Emmett hadn't stopped grinning since we received that invitation. The thought of having a niece had him dancing around the room and making plans to return immediately to the States.

When I told him that we may never meet Bella again or her daughter he had been saddened like me, but not surprised. Esme had warned me that Bella was finding it difficult to forgive and forget. So, when we heard that not only had she made peace with Carlisle and Esme but that they had actually seen Megan our spirits rose.

Now here we were only a few miles from Bella's home and both of us were nervous. I wasn't sure if I was more concerned about facing Bella again or being able to look Megan in the eye without feeling incredibly guilty.

"Do you think she'll like us, Rosie?"

"I know she'll love you, Emmett."

No one could resist Emmett's sweet nature and magnetic charm.

"I hope you're right. It seems strange meeting a little girl we never wanted to see born."

"Strange but miraculous and it's certainly taught me a lesson. I'll never make assumptions ever again. Bella was so sure her baby was just that, a baby. We were so eager to believe all the horror stories that I think we fed off each other's fear and I feel so bad about that."

As Emmett turned into the driveway we could see the family waiting outside the house for us. Bella, Jasper, and a small girl holding their hands and looking as nervous as I felt.

Emmett parked up and turned to me, "Ready, Rosie?"

"As I'll ever be. Come on."

I watched to see the little girl's reaction as she saw Emmett unfold himself from the truck. He was pretty intimidating just by his height and bulk but she didn't shrink back, just watched him.

Jasper moved to greet us, shaking hands with Emmett before coming to give me a hug. Close up it was a shock to see the terrible damage to the side of his face. Esme had warned us that he'd been attacked by Jacob Black, one of the Quileute pack, but nothing could have prepared us for the reality of his scars.

He felt my shock and pity and smiled.

"Don't worry Rose. I was never going to be a poster boy for Vogue magazine and it was worth it. Come and meet Megan."

I turned to see that Emmett had beaten me to it. He was crouched down beside Megan and she was gazing up at him still holding Bella's hand tightly. I could hear her little heart beating fast. Esme had told us that Megan knew what had happened when Bella discovered that she was pregnant. Was the little girl thinking about that right now? Did she look at us and think that we had never wanted her to be born? I really hoped not, I hated to be thought of as a monster but in this case, we had acted just like the worst kind of monster. I felt so bad that it occurred to me to turn and run, guilt fueling this flight response.

Megan looked up at me and I saw something in her eyes, a kind of understanding and a softening. She smiled and seemed to be waiting for me to join them.

As I stopped only a few feet from her I could smell that unique scent that all children gave off. A warm vulnerable scent that I guess made adults want to protect them.

"Hello, Auntie Rosalie."

I smiled, relieved and touched by hearing her call me by that title, and crouched down beside Emmett.

"Hello, Megan..It's lovely to finally meet you, but I think Rosalie is a mouthful. why don't you just call me Rose? Everyone else does."

"Ok, Auntie Rose."

She stared at me for a few seconds, making me feel very self-conscious before speaking again.

"Mommy said you were pretty. I love the color of your hair, it's like cream."

I wasn't sure what to say, I was quite embarrassed but I needn't have worried, as she had already turned her attention back to Emmett who had pulled the gift we had bought for her from his pocket.

He handed it to her, his huge hand covering hers as he placed it in the palm of her hand.

"This is for you."

She looked at the small package he had deposited in her hand touching the gold bow on the top and twirling the curled ribbons that cascaded down its sides.

I knew she would have been spoiled rotten by everyone else and decided that toys and books were probably superfluous so Emmett and I had decided on a charm bracelet. That way she could add to it over the years. We had put on a baby's bootie to celebrate her birth and a crystal heart with a small ruby in it's center to symbolize her mixed ancestry.

I saw her smile widened as she opened the gold box and took out the bracelet showing it excitedly to Bella who helped her fasten it on. We'd had it modified so it could easily be extended as her wrist grew bigger and it fitted perfectly.

Turning to look at me Megan smiled a little shyly and stepped forward to thank me.

"It's so pretty Auntie Rose, thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"I know you thought I might be something frightening before I was born but I'm not and I hope we can be friends. None of us should be scared anymore."

I glanced up at Jasper, had she sensed how scared I had been?

Emmett stood up and gave his favorite sister a bearhug, picking her up off the ground and twirling her around.

"Great to see you again Bella. Thanks."

As he put her down she smiled reassuringly.

"Consider this a new start for us all. Come in."

"I'll show you to your room, Auntie Rose. I chose the decoration, I hope you like flowers."

I found myself grasped by the hand and towed inside by my niece thrilled to have her in my life.

**Emmett**

It was a relief to find ourselves welcomed so warmly and to have Bella in my life once more. I'd missed her and thought for a while that I would never see her again, my guilt wouldn't let me look her in the face.

Now here we were and not only that but Bella and Jasper had hooked up and looked so right for each other. It had taken me some time to get my head around that! Jasper and Alice has appeared a perfect fit until it all went west when he refused to help Edward by persuading Bella to terminate her pregnancy.

Carlisle had told us the story of how Jasper had come back just in time to save Bella's baby, but boy had he paid for that good deed! The side of his face was a fucking mess yet no one seemed to notice it, not Bella and not Megan although I would have expected it to scare a kid. Still, it was all she had ever known. I guess if you had to wear scars like that, saving the life of a child was a good a reason as any.

When Rosie and Megan came back downstairs I could see that my Rosie was beside herself with joy and I was glad we'd found the courage to come back.

Megan came over to stand in front of me staring up and I began to feel a little self-conscious, what was she thinking?

"Uncle Emmett."

"Yep?"

"Mommy said you were strong enough to pick up a whole tree but I don't know why you'd want to. Do you think you could pick me up with one hand?"

I shrugged, grinning at the idea.

"I don't know, how much do you weigh?"

She shrugged and I pulled a face, "Wanna see?"

She glanced at Jasper who stood watching from the doorway. He nodded grinning at her.

"Go on. I bet he can't."

I placed an arm carefully around Megan's waist and pretended to have trouble lifting her off the ground. She grinned,

"You can do better than that Uncle Em."

"You think so?"

She nodded and I swiftly lifted her above my head then changed hands until she was sitting in the palm of one hand still giggling as I tossed her from hand to hand.

"Hey, I guess you're right. I can, but it's pretty exhausting."

With a wink at Jasper, I groaned and collapsed to the floor taking Megan with me and twisting so she ended up standing on my chest laughing loudly.

"Mommy and daddy said I shouldn't be nervous about meeting you. They were right. You're really nice. Would you like to come and see my treehouse? I helped daddy build it."

She jumped off my chest and waited while I groaned, rubbing my chest, and jumped up,

"I'd love to."

I saw a strange look on Jasper's face, relief and surprise, and wondered just how nervous she had been about meeting us. I wanted her to feel relaxed around me and I was pretty sure I was succeeding. Edward always said I was a big kid myself.

I was impressed by the treehouse, it was well hidden and expertly built and it suddenly occurred to me what a good hiding place it would make. Most treehouses were built to be easy to see and to get into but not this one. Had Jasper made this so Megan could hide away if she felt uneasy or frightened? Esme had said Megan was very nervous meeting her and Carlisle, maybe she was even more frightened of meeting us.

If I was right, then Megan had shown me that she now trusted us by showing me her secret hideaway. At that moment I vowed I would protect this little girl should she ever need it. I would not betray her trust.

The rest of the day passed in a blur of laughter and talk. Megan was bright and interested in everything, especially hearing about her mom when she was a human and I took great delight in explaining just how sweet and klutzy Bella had been when we first met her.

Not wanting to crowd the little one or outstay our welcome we had booked a room at a nearby motel but when we suggested leaving Megan begged us to stay backed by Bella and Jasper. Needless to say, we didn't need asking twice and I left Rosalie there and went back to our room to collect our stuff.

**Rosalie**

When Megan asked us to stay I felt myself choke up, this had gone so much better than I could ever have hoped for and when she asked me if I would tell her a bedtime story my life felt pretty much complete.

Once tucked up in bed with her furry companions, there were so many that the coverlet was almost completely hidden, I sat down beside her.

"So, what's your favorite story?"

She stared at me so intently that I found it a little unnerving then smiled dissipating the tension instantly.

"I like lots of stories but my favorite are real ones. Will you tell me about when you were a little girl?"

I was somewhat taken aback and not a little apprehensive. I hadn't thought about my human past in such a long time, mainly because the ending had been so dark.

"OK, but it's not very exciting."

"Everything is exciting when you're a little kid Aunt Rose and I like to hear about the old days."

I laughed, she sure knew how to make a girl feel her age!

Settling back beside her on the pillow I began, telling her about my parents and the house I was brought up in.

"Things were very different when I was little. There were no computers or cell phones."

"What did you do?"

"I played with dolls like my friends, listened to the radio, and learned to cook, sew, and dance. I was my parent's little princess and had to act like a good little girl. We weren't allowed to run around like the boys or climb trees, that would have shocked everyone."

Megan wrinkled her nose, "It doesn't sound like much fun."

"Well, we didn't know any different so I guess we enjoyed ourselves just the same. Besides, my father worked in a bank, an important man in those days and I couldn't show him up by acting like a tomboy. Things were tough, there wasn't much money about but we were well off, my two little brothers and me and we were happy.

I was very pretty and my parents would dress me up in beautiful clothes and show me off. I thought I was above most people which isn't nice but it's the way I was brought up. My parents wanted more, to be wealthier, have a bigger house and important friends but I just loved being me. I had all the boys admiring me and knew that one day I would have a wealthy husband and a nice house of my own.

My best friend was a girl called Vera and she got married first. Her husband wasn't rich but he loved her very much and soon they had a little boy called Henry. He was like a little angel, so sweet and handsome and I knew that's what I wanted. A husband like Vera's and children of my own.

My mother and father had their sights set on Royce, the bank owner's son as a husband for me and made sure he met me when I was all dressed up and looking my best. He fell in love with me and I was so excited that I thought we would be perfect. He was handsome and wealthy just like my dream husband and sent me flowers, walked with me in the park and finally asked me to marry him."

Megan stopped me, "He wasn't though, was he? The man of your dreams I mean."

I shook my head, "No, he wasn't the man I thought he was. He looked handsome and sweet but he was different inside. Not a nice man at all. He only wanted me because we looked so handsome out together but he didn't love me. I began to see through him and then, well then I became a vampire."

She gazed at me for the longest time then threw her arms around my neck.

"No one will ever hurt you again Aunt Rose. Emmett would never allow that. He really loves you."

I smiled, "And I love him."

"How did you know that Royce wasn't the right man for you?"

"I didn't at first, as I said, but as I got to know him better I could feel there was something not very nice about him. When I met Emmett I knew right away that he was the one."

She nodded thoughtfully, "So you have to know someone for a while before you can see if they are right for you?"

"Sometimes, and sometimes you can feel it in your heart right away. Just like I did when I saw Emmett for the first time."

"I don't understand. Mommy thought Edward was the one and you thought Royce was and you both got it wrong. That's scary."

"Well, sometimes we listen to our heart and ignore our head when really you need to listen to both. They both tell you things about the person and you have to listen to both before making up your mind. Don't worry, Megan. When the time comes you'll know."

She looked up at the painting hanging on the wall opposite her bed.

"She's very beautiful and she looks like you. Is it your grandmother?"

As soon as I said it, I knew that was wrong. I'd met Renee, Bella's mother, at the wedding. This woman was far more stunning and serene looking.

"No. Do you know Darius?"

I shook my head, "No. I've heard of him but never met him."

"That's his wife Sara, the one who was murdered by Caius Volturi."

I wasn't sure what to say. Why would a little girl have a painting of a woman long dead and unknown to her hanging on her wall?

"He loved her very much and he's been so sad ever since he lost her. Do you think we only have one love in our life?"

It was a very deep question for a child but I sensed it was very important to her.

"I think we find the true love of our life eventually, but I think we can love more than once on that journey."

She frowned, "So, you can love someone but if it doesn't last or if something happens to them then you can find someone else?"

"I guess so."

"But what if you find your true love first and something happens to him or her?"

"I don't know sweetheart. I found my true love with Emmett and I think if anything happened to him that I would want to follow him. I don't think I could live without him."

She stared at the painting again then nodded and smiled up at me sleepily.

"Thank you for telling me your story Aunt Rose. Maybe tomorrow Uncle Emmett can tell me his."

"Well, I'm sure it will be a lot more exciting than mine."

She grinned, "I love all the stories I hear. Maybe I'll write them all down one day. Nite, Aunt Rose."

"Goodnight my love."

I kissed her then crept out hearing her breathing even out before I shut the door. She was already asleep and, I hoped, dreaming of sweet things.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty One**

**Aro**

Life was good, Caius was finally out of my hair and all I had to do now was to ensure that Athena was kept content and Marcus continued to back me on all important decisions. I would feel even better once we got word that Caius was dead. For now, Darius had picked him up, my spy had reported that much, but I had no idea where they were or what he had done to my brother thus far.

Sulpicia and Athena had remained in Pisa for a few days which suited me. I did not want Athena in the citadel in her present mood. She would make everyone miserable with her filthy temper. I wondered if it was worth getting Corin to keep her happy any longer or if we should cut her loose once Caius was dead.

I was really looking forward to a new start, to moulding the council even more to my will. Caius was always so fixated on the few remaining children of the moon and the guardians that he failed to see how truly we were the masters of the world. The humans lived at our pleasure, we allowed them to walk the earth ignorant of how quickly we could slaughter them or turn them into cattle for our sustenance. He still tragically lived in the past but then I guess if you had a monster waiting just outside your lair to gobble you up the moment you stepped outside you were allowed to become paranoid and backwards looking.

Poor deluded Caius, perhaps putting him out of his misery would be the kindest act after all. It would make me his saviour, not his killer. I liked the notion of that, Aro the compassionate. It had a certain ring about it. Perhaps it would also be some recompense for the deeds about which I could do nothing, not even talk about to ease my conscience.

It suddenly occurred to me that I was still waiting for Felix to report to me which was strange. He was never late for a meeting without forewarning me. I picked up the phone but found the line was dead. What the hell was going on?

Pushing my chair back I went towards the door intending to call the closest guard to discover why the phones were dead and where Felix had gotten to but before I could open it there was a peremptory knock and it was opened to reveal Sulpicia.

"I didn't know you were back my dear. You didn't call. Or maybe you did. Were you aware that the phone system is down?"

I stopped as the expression on her face registered. She was frowning at me coldly. I searched my memory trying to discover what I could have done to upset her, but then again women were such strange creatures who fell into moods for no apparent reason from time to time.

Behind her appeared four of the guard looking most business-like and I became slightly alarmed.

"Has something happened? Tell me. What's going on? Why are the guards here?"

She stood to one side turning to the guards.

"Escort my husband to the audience chamber, please."

Frowning more deeply now I took a step forward only to find the closest of the guards, the huge Santiago grasping my arm. Before trying to break free of his grip I searched his memories but he knew nothing. Only that he had been requested by Sulpicia to accompany her with a cadre of the guard and do exactly as she ordered.

As I tried to pull free of Santiago's grip it tightened although he was obviously uneasy at the task required of him.

Turning to him I used my most commanding tone.

"Unhand me."

"Don't force me to have you carried to the audience chamber, Aro. It would be most undignified."

Furious now I turned on my wife, "I don't know what you think you are doing but this has gone far enough."

She shook her head, "Hardly, Aro. It's just beginning. Now, are you going to accompany the guards of your own free will? Or will they be forced to make you?"

"I am more than happy to accompany you to the audience chamber but I will not move until I am freed."

She stared at me for a second then nodded to Santiago who dropped his hand not without some feeling of relief but as I walked out into the corridor I couldn't help feeling somewhat like the condemned man on his way to the gallows.

Sulpicia strode on ahead refusing to meet my eye or answer any questions and I vowed that she, that all of them, would pay for treating me in this disrespectful way.

The corridors were oddly silent and empty, we didn't pass a single person and that increased my unease. Where was everyone? I tried to speed up to join Sulpicuia and question her but two guards moved to prevent this at a signal from my wife and I could see that her hand was shaking. What could possibly have upset her so greatly?

At the huge oak doors of the audience chamber, two more guards stood waiting for us and seeing us approach they pushed them slowly open to reveal that the room was crowded despite its cavernous interior.

Everyone fell silent as I walked in and my entourage approached the ceremonial dais which was only brought into play at ceremonial occasions. I saw that two of the three ornately carved thrones were already occupied. Marcus sat in my accustomed place at the centre while Athenadora flanked him to the left, in her husband's place.

We came to a halt at the foot of the dais and Sulpicia stepped up and took Marcus habitual place on the right.

I waited apprehensively for someone to speak, to explain just what the hell was going on here, aware that all eyes were upon me.

Marcus stood and the quiet ripple of murmured conversation which had sprung up silenced once more as everyone waited to hear what he had to say, me included.

"You have been assembled here to witness the uncovering of a heinous crime held in secret for centuries."

I stared at Marcus unable to believe what I was hearing. Caius was the one who had committed the crime, not me. Was I going to be held accountable for protecting him? Well, if so I had plenty of good reasons for having done so and nothing to be ashamed of or apprehensive about.

I decided to keep my silence and see just where Marcus intended going with this. No wonder Sulpicia had been so reserved and silent, she must be terribly ashamed of what our brother was doing but struggling to appear impartial. However, it was concerning that she hadn't taken the time to warn me

"Firstly, I would like to swear in a jury. All your names have been added to the bowl before me."

He motioned to a huge crystal bowl that stood on the long carved table before him.

"And I will ask Athenadora who is standing in for her absent husband to pull out twelve slips."

Marcus was really enjoying his moment in the sun, well let him. This farce would fall apart soon enough.

The twelve names read out by Marcus from the slips handed him by Athena stood and moved to stand to the left of the dais and swear to listen to all the evidence presented and make their decision of guilt or innocence as a result of this.

I studied each in turn, Afton, Jane, Heidi, Demetri, Renata, Santiago, Alec and five of the guard as they raised a hand swearing the oath but none looked directly at me, they also knew this was no more than a farce.

Once they had all taken the oath they stood silent and nervous and Marcus continued.

"Aro Volturi stands accused of murder and it is for this jury to listen to the evidence and consider if it proves his guilt or not."

I started, murder? Where the hell had that come from. Everyone knew it had been Caius who killed Darius' mate Sara, not me.

"Murder? Of whom exactly? Who accuses me? I have the right to face my accuser and any witnesses this liar may say they have. This is preposterous."

"Be quiet, Aro. You will have your opportunity to speak in good time. For now, you will listen and not interrupt unless you want to find yourself held in contempt and gagged."

I glared at Marcus but the look in his eyes unnerved me, there was such hatred in them, hatred and determination. Was this an excuse for a coup? Had he finally grown a backbone and decided to attempt an overthrow? Well, let him try, it wouldn't be as easy as he thought.

I waved a hand as if bored already.

"By all means, bring on your trained monkeys. Let's hear what lies they have to tell."

Marcus motioned me to sit in the straight-backed chair that one of the guards had pushed forward.

"I prefer to stand."

"Very well. Do you wish to be represented?"

"By whom? I need no one to defend me. I am quite capable of defending myself against lies and those who speak them."

Marcus turned to the jury.

"I accuse Aro Volturi of the despicable crime of Sororicide. The cold-blooded murder of his sister, my wife, Didyme."

To say that I was stunned to hear this would be an understatement. How the hell had he found out? There had been no witnesses and I had been very careful to cover my tracks. He couldn't have any witnesses or valid evidence. He was whistling in the wind.

I coughed sarcastically and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry Marcus? Did I hear you right? You are accusing me of killing my beloved sister? I feared losing her might eventually cause you a breakdown but I didn't expect my own family to believe such nonsense. Bring on your evidence, I would love to see it."

He sat down and called his first witness, Chelsea's mate Afton who told his story of overhearing a conversation between myself and a mystery prisoner.

I was more than happy to cross-examine.

"Where is this prisoner? Oh yes, he mysteriously vanished. Murdered by me you are inferring. Do you have any witness who saw me do the deed? Anyone who actually saw this prisoner, apart from you who by your own admission only overheard this conversation and did not actually see the prisoner?"

My questions were ignored and the next witness was called, my own wife who stood there before me and told the jury of the same tale told her by Chelsea and Corin.

"Third hand stories? Really? Is that the best you can do dear brother."

The next witness was Felix, which was more worrying as most of the Volturi looked up to him for his integrity.

He told of finding the evidence of a funeral pyre in the catacombs close to where Afton heard the conversation and the disappearance of a member of the guard who had made some strange pronouncements.

"An open postern gate? That and some ashes? It would seem I had very little to worry about and I began to relax. No one would convict on such scant and circumstantial evidence.

When Sulpicia took the stand I was rather more concerned, could she possibly know something? I didn't see how.

"As you all know I have been married to Aro for centuries and stood by him despite his sometimes controversial decisions and actions. I was the one who witnessed the aftermath of Didyme's death. I saw my husband cradle her in his arms and send out the guard to hunt for her assassin. I heard the guard report that they had found a postern gate open and saw an exchange of glances between that guard and my husband as if a message passed between them.

I refused to listen to my suspicions at the time, refused to believe that the man I loved could be capable of murdering his own flesh and blood. I wouldn't have given it more than an occasional thought if not for something I was told only a few weeks ago by a very wise young girl. She said we should always attempt to put right the wrongs we knew about."

I cursed, so that child was dangerous after all. Well, there would be time to deal with her later. For now, I just had to brazen it out, they had nothing.

Marcus spoke again.

"When you came to me with your accusation, Sulpicia, I told you that we needed proof to take this forward. I wanted to murder Aro in turn, but I was also certain that I was a better man than him. I wanted proof and I asked you to find some."

Sulpicia nodded, "Yes you did. So I went back over my memories and the things I was told, to observe everything and I followed where it led me. I remembered how nervous Didyme had been in the final week before her death. The words she spoke to me. She told me that it had been a mistake to tell Aro of her plans but Marcus had insisted because it was the honorable thing to do. She took a trip into Pisa and when she came back she told me that she had been followed and feared she would never be free of the Volturi because she and Marcus had gifts that Aro needed to hold onto power and power was the most important thing to him. More important than anything else, including family and even me."

I snorted more unsubstantiated rumors and second-hand conversations.

"Is this it? Am I to be convicted on the unsubstantiated words of my wife and dead sister? It's ridiculous and I demand it stops right now. How dare you accuse me of killing my dearest sister?"

Sulpicia reached into the pocket of her robe and brought out a small leather-bound journal, a book I recognized as Didyme's diary. So what? She could hardly have named me as her murderer!

"When Didyme died I helped Marcus clear out her things and found this hidden among some old books. It contains several entries telling of her fears of her brother. How he had tried to convince them to stay in Volterra and then how he had threatened her that she would never leave the citadel alive. It speaks of her plans for Marcus and her to leave in secret and how Aro had learned of her plans when he grabbed her and threatened to kill her rather than lose his grip on power."

I'd heard enough, "My sister was something of a dramatist not to mention having a rather lively imagination. Of course, I tried to get her to stay. I loved my sister and wanted her and my dear brother at my side to enjoy our success. It proves nothing."

She turned to me and I saw a burning hatred in her eyes.

"No, it doesn't but this is far more damning."

From the center of the diary, she pulled a document, a smoothed out scroll of parchment covered in faded writing.

"More accusations from the grave?"

"Actually more of a confession. That guard you murdered in the catacombs had understood the danger he was in holding such information even if he had no idea of its true import. He wrote down the instructions you had given him and an account told him by another guard who had been on duty in the area close to the postern gate on that day. No one went in or out of the gate. It had been raining and any footsteps would have been seen on the stones. There were none, but he was told to ignore this at the time by none other than you, in person."

I waited, if this was all they had then I would walk, they could prove nothing.

Sulpicia sat down leaving Marcus to conclude business.

"Call Felix back to the stand."

I watched through narrowed eyes as my most trusted commander walked back to the spot he had occupied earlier.

"Felix. Will you tell the court what you revealed to Sulpicia yesterday."

Felix turned to face me staring me straight in the eye and I saw my doom written in his expression.

"I was Aro's constant companion as we hunted for the assassin of his sister but I found it strange that he was not more driven. It was as if he was merely going through the motions and when I asked him if we should put more men onto the hunt he told me no."

"What were his exact words?"

"He told me that her killer would never be found because no one would look in the right direction and that we would be better served tightening our grip on our world. That he finally had the power he always knew would be his and that no one was ever going to undermine that, not even family."

"And what did you take those words to mean?"

"I knew Aro well enough by then to understand what he was telling me. You earn your trust from him by showing your loyalty on a daily basis. He must never even suspect that you are anything but one hundred per cent loyal, to do so is dangerous. I have been loyal to him for centuries but I also feared him. Aro Volturi is like a wild animal, you never turn your back on it or give it an opportunity to attack or suspect you."

"What exactly are you saying?"

"That I believe Aro killed his sister and admitted as much to me."

"Thank you, Felix. You may step down."

Marcus turned to me again.

"Do you wish to say anything in your defence before I ask the jury to deliberate?"

"In my defence? I've heard not one solid piece of evidence although I am somewhat shocked to find out how many people I trusted are willing to lie and attempt to stab me in the back."

"Did you kill Didyme?"

I just stared at him, unwilling to answer such a despicable question.

"Very well. Members of the jury you have heard the evidence. It is now up to you to talk it over and decide what you believe. Do you think the things you have heard here are sufficient to allow you to come to a decision beyond a reasonable doubt in this matter? You may use my study for your deliberations."

The jury filed out and the murmuring began once more among the crowd of onlookers. Sulpicia stood and walked out followed by Athena but Marcus stayed where he was, his burning eyes fixed on me awaiting the jury's return. He seemed so confident yet how could the Volturi find me guilty on such flimsy evidence? Me? Aro Volturi, their leader.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty Two**

**Darius**

Having Caius in my clutches wasn't as satisfying as I had expected. It was good to finally be given the chance to avenge Sara but I couldn't help thinking of her and imagining her disapproval as I considered ways of torturing him, of making him suffer for eternity.

Sara had never been a cruel person, she loved everyone and always found the good in the worst of people. She would understand and accept that I needed to avenge her murder but she would never agree with torturing him. I could hear her sweet voice in my head.

"Darius, don't do this. It will destroy you and I hate to see you consumed by hatred. Live, do something good with your life, but don't destroy the good in you with bitterness and hatred."

The crazy thing was that her voice morphed into another familiar one, that of the little girl who had helped me gain my desire to catch Caius.

"Darius, hatred will destroy you. Have your justice and then go back."

Megan's voice followed, " You can't leave me like this. You have to come back."

I tried to shut them both out, to drive them away and reconjure the thirst for revenge that had driven me for centuries but it was no longer there or at least not to the same degree. Now, the most important thing was that he died, not how, or how long I could draw his suffering out.

Since I met Megan I had detected a subtle change in myself. I had been eaten up by my thirst for revenge, nothing else, no one else mattered yet now… Now it seemed the world was a less sinister place, the shadows had crept back a little and I could almost see a way forward for myself. I wasn't sure this was better. Earlier there had been no confusion, no questions in my mind. The world was a far simpler place made up of black and white with no shades of grey.

I had kept Caius in a specially constructed underground bunker that I had built centuries ago especially for him. The walls were solid rock, the chambers one hundred feet below the surface, where a fault line had caused interlocking caves to form. The small entrance to his cell was in the roof of the lowest cave in the complex and the drop was eighty feet straight down onto a stone floor littered with debris from its formation. There was no light, no comfort, nothing but the unending darkness.

I had listened to Caius as he tried to find a way out, even attempting the vertical jump to cling onto the bars that covered the entrance but it was futile. There was only one possible way out of here and none for Caius Volturi.

He had tried threats, then promises, but all to no avail. I didn't even answer him knowing that the silence would unnerve him even further. The monitor I had installed in a dark corner furthest from the entrance and hidden from view by a small outcropping showed me as his frustration and anger turned to fear and finally terror as the thirst began to build up in his throat torturing him in its own exquisite way.

Giving him back his tongue hadn't been merciful on my part. I wanted to hear him suffer, hear him beg for mercy, and wondered if he ever heard Sara's voice as she had spoken the same words?

By the time I eventually answered Caius prayers by speaking he was almost too weak with thirst to lift his head.

"I guess it's time for you to make your peace with whatever deity you believe in."

"None of this will make any difference Darius. Sara is dead, you can't bring her back and if you're waiting for me to apologize then forget it. She was asking for it just like every other woman on the planet. When are you going to wake up and smell the truth?"

"You have an hour, I suggest you use it wisely."

I tapped in a command on my laptop and heard a quiet whirring sound from the speaker in his cell as nozzles extended from their places around the wall and began to spray Caius on a thin film of chemicals which were highly flammable but burned very slowly. It was something I had created myself so Darius didn't die too easily or quickly.

He tried to hide from the jets but it was impossible. I'd ensured that the nozzles were able to cover every inch of the cell and pretty soon both Caius and every other surface of the cell was liberally coated.

Leaving him to imagine his death I went outside to get away from the gloom of the underground into bright sunshine. Walking over to my usual perch, a tumbled boulder atop a grassy knoll I sat down and stared up at the sun.

"Sara, if you can hear me, this is it. The moment I have waited for so very long. I'm sorry I couldn't get my hands on him sooner but at least now you can rest in peace. I guess I'm scared. Not of killing him, that was always my plan but of the future. Where do I go from here? I used to think I would join you once Caius was dead but I'm not sure that's really an option. I don't think I believe in a wonderful place where we meet up once more with those we have loved and lost. Any deity who conjured up such a place sure as hell isn't going to allow a creature like me inside to corrupt it. The trouble is that I don't see any future for me, living or dead. I'm afraid that life is all there is and I'm scared of launching out into a great unknown."

I wished I could hear her voice telling me what to do but there was only silence then the ripple of the breeze through the leaves above my head.

"Do you remember me telling you all about Megan? You'd love her, she's so sweet, so innocent, yet she saw something in me that made her want to help me. She reminds me of you in some ways. The tilt of her head, the smile that plays around her lips and her absolute conviction that she's right about certain things.

I know I can't go back to Boulder. The last thing that little girl needs right now is evil like me hanging around her. Yeah, I know you see good in me too but I'd hate to corrupt Megan's innocence and my hands are covered in the blood of the thousands I have killed over the centuries.

I should check my messages before I finished my business with Caius so I took out my phone and found there were only two messages but then as I'd wrapped up my computer business and had few friends there were only one or two people still keeping in contact.

The first was from the Major asking me if things were settled and what my plans were as Megan was still asking about me. He was asking me if I would send her a message of goodbye so he would have something to help him explain that I wasn't coming back.

The second was from Megan herself although how she had known my number was a mystery. That girl was way too clever by half.

I retrieved her message reading it hungrily as if it gave me a connection with the kid that I was sorely missing since I left.

"Darius listen to your heart and come back. Mommy and daddy are getting married in two weeks and we all want you there. I want you there. Megan xx"

I touched the screen and smiled, that girl sure knew how to hit the spot. The trouble was that if I did return what was I going back to, or for?

Sighing, I pushed my phone back into my pocket and got up taking one last look at the sky before making my way back into the caves and my nemesis.

Caius had dragged himself to the wall and stood swaying with weakness. I knew his thirst must be driving him mad but it gave me no joy to watch him. This was an evil monster who needed to die if others were to be safe. Only his enforced exile within the walls of the citadel had prevented more assaults and murders like Sara's, but now it was time to finish it once and for all.

I opened up the grating and threw it back to bang loudly against the rough stone wall setting off an echo that reverberated through the tunnels before finally fading to silence.

I jumped down into the darkness able to see perfectly well with my heightened sense of sight, although I didn't need that. I could smell the fear on Caius, fear and desperation.

"Here. You're going to need this."

I threw him a small flask of blood that I'd saved from my last hunt and he caught it awkwardly. Unscrewing the top he sniffed suspiciously and the smell of human blood almost overwhelmed him.

"What's this?"

"Blood. You see, I'm going to give you a chance at escape. There's an open door, all you have to do is to get past me and you're home free. The blood will give you a fighting chance."

Still looking at me suspiciously he wet a finger with the thick red liquid and licked it.

"It's just blood, Caius. If I'd wanted you dead you would already be a pile of ashes but that's not the way Sara would have wanted it. For her sake, I'm giving you this chance."

Gulping down the pint of blood from the flask he threw it into the corner and straightened up shaking his limbs to loosen them up.

"Not much of a chance, that blood was hardly enough to touch the burn in my throat."

"It's more of a chance than you gave Sara and a whole lot more than you deserve."

I had been expecting him to attempt to jump me and saw it coming being able to stand aside so he crashed into the far wall but he turned like a snake for a second attempt and this time he managed to grab my hand and pulled me close but it was an act of desperation. He knew he couldn't beat me on his best day, or my worst.

I admit to taking my time, to tearing him apart a little at a time and savoring it before I realized that if I didn't end this now I was no better than him. A man I despised more than anyone in this world.

Once he was just a pile of venom soaked chunks I took out my lighter and clicked it producing a yellow flame that seemed huge in the darkness. Kneeling down beside Caius' head I lowered the lighter to look directly into his eyes which were wide with terror.

"I want you to think about something as you burn. Think about my Sara and every other woman you abused and killed just to feed your own filthy desires. I hope they are all waiting for you in limbo, waiting patiently to make you pay for your crimes."

He opened his mouth as if to beg for mercy, but I just tossed the lighter, the mechanism jammed just as I had fixed it, and Caius flared up screaming in torment.

I didn't wait to witness his end, merely leapt up through the open hatch and rolled a boulder over to cover the iron hatch then walked slowly through the tunnels and out into the evening air.

Everything was very still, not a breeze to rustle the leaves, not even a bird call. It was as if the earth knew what had just happened and was showing its appreciation by holding a minutes silence for Caius' victims.

Bowing my head and closing my eyes I spoke once more to Sara.

"It's done and now I hope you can truly rest in peace. I thought I would be joining you, my love. I thought I only continued in this vale of tears to avenge you but something has changed. I hope you can understand that it doesn't mean I love you any less. You will always be in my heart and I will never forget you but if I am to live on and find any peace of mind I have to say goodbye now. I hope I have your blessing. I'm sure I do because I never knew a more understanding and compassionate woman in all my years on earth. Rest easy my love and watch over me because I'm pretty sure I'll make a complete fool of myself somewhere down the road."

I opened my eyes and felt a breeze caress my cheek and ruffle my hair. Smiling, I took it as Sara's answer and nodded before walking back to my car and starting the engine. As I drove away I heard a dull whoomp and knew the explosives had gone off burying Caius' pyre deep beneath the ground.

Turning on the radio I heard a song playing and for a moment the singer sounded just like Sara. I listened to the lyrics and decided that if it wasn't her in person then it sure as hell was a message from her for me.

You're gonna Be OK By Brian & Jenn Johnson

I know it's all you've got to just be strong

And it's a fight just to keep it together

I know you think that you are too far gone

But hope is never lost

Hope is never lost

Hold on, don't let go

Hold on, don't let go

Just take one step closer

Put one foot in front of the other

You'll get through this

Just follow the light in the darkness

You're gonna be ok

I know your heart is heavy from those nights

But just remember that you are a fighter

You never know just what tomorrow holds

And you're stronger than you know

You're stronger than you know

Hold on, don't let go

Hold on, don't let go

Just take one step closer

Put one foot in front of the other

You'll get through this

Just follow the light in the darkness

You're gonna be ok

Just take one step closer

Put one foot in…

When the song ended I felt a stab of grief, had it been Sara saying her final farewell to me? If so, I would do my best to make her proud of me whatever the future might hold.

For now, I had a decision to make and just possibly a wedding to attend, although I was going to be cutting it mighty fine if I was going to get there in time and not disappoint a certain young lady. If not... If not, I wasn't sure what I would do, not yet.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter Fifty Three**

**Garrett**

I'd just about had enough, Alice hadn't stopped bitching for the past three hours and all because Rose and Emmett had been invited to meet Bella's kid before us.

She hadn't been the same person that I met since Darius asked for my help. It was as if discovering that Bella's baby survived had turned something in her brain. I couldn't get through to her much as I tried.

"Does it really matter who meets her first? We were away and anyhow we've been invited next week."

I'd asked this question a number of times but so far Alice hadn't answered it.

"You have no idea what it means. I was Bella's best friend, I helped her so many times when she first met Edward. Rose hated her, she wouldn't have anything to do with Bella, yet Rose gets an invitation to visit and see our niece first. How can that be fair?"

"Fair? What the fuck does that mean? Alice listen to yourself. You sound like a spoilt child and you're better than that."

I knew instantly that I'd said the wrong thing, even though I had soon learned that putting my foot in it was pretty much an occupational hazard being around Alice. How had the Major managed it all these years? I wish I could ask him for some tips.

"A spoilt child? You're calling me a spoilt child? How dare you. You have no idea what family means and how important one's place in it is. I was Bella's best friend, Jasper was my husband, and now both are treating me like dirt. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"

"Actually yes, I do. You just spent the last two days telling me exactly how it makes you feel and quite frankly I'm getting a little tired of hearing about it. Swallow your pride, accept that you are not the center of the fucking universe and move on."

She stared at me in shock, had no one ever told her what they really thought before? Or did the Major just have the magic touch?

"You're my husband, you should be on my side. You should be caring about me and my feelings and I do not like the tone of your voice or your language. You're beginning to sound like that sewer rat Peter Whitlock."

Now I was pretty laid back as a rule, but that pissed me off. I knew exactly how she felt about the Whitlocks, she'd told me that too and in intimate detail and I didn't like the thought that my wife of just a few weeks was thinking of me in those terms. What the fuck had I gotten myself into? What you saw on the surface was not necessarily what you got with Alice Cullen.

"Gutter rat? Well, I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment to you Alice, but I guess no one would ever match up to your exacting standards."

She whirled around, her eyes glowing with a strange intensity and her teeth bared.

"I married you because you asked me. Because you told me that you loved me, that you had never met anyone quite like me and I thought you would love and support me in everything. Not stab me in the back the first opportunity you got. I'm going for a walk."

She stormed out slamming the door behind her which cracked the surrounding plaster as well as breaking the lock and splintering the wood. That girl sure had a temper and for the first time, I became concerned. Alice had been acting a little erratically since she heard that the Major had saved Bella's baby and it had only gotten worse since we discovered the two of them were an item. Could it be that she was jealous? That she'd never gotten over losing him? If so, then I was second best and that just wasn't going to work for me.

I rattled the car keys in my pocket toying with the idea of driving away and leaving her to her tantrum. Give her time to cool off, but I wasn't a runner, never had been so I sat down and turned the TV on. She'd be back when she cooled down and in the meantime, I had some serious thinking to do.

**Alice**

I had to get out of that room before my head exploded, why did Garrett not see how upset I was?

How my head spun right now and the noises inside my skull made thinking difficult. The noise frightened me most of all, those and the lights that flashed before my eyes. I hadn't had an attack like this for quite a while. Less powerful ones yes, ever since Jasper left me after the terrible fights over Bella and her baby. But they had eased off again when I met Garrett and I really thought he might be able to drive them away permanently. That it would be like having Jasper around again, but it seemed I was wrong.

Since the call from Esme with the news that Jasper had saved Bella's baby I had felt excited, happy, and looking forward to seeing them all again very soon. However, it seemed I was the least significant person in the family. Meeting my niece, seeing my best friend again, meant nothing to them, only to me. Did no one care about my feelings?

Why hadn't I seen what happened? Why had Bella screwed with my visions so badly? Why had she been so cruel to me?

The noise became unbearable and I staggered, keeping myself upright only by holding on to a tree.

When I closed my eyes, the lights came, they flashed faster and faster and suddenly I was back in the asylum clutching at my wooden bed frame to ground myself.

I feared the lights because they were a precursor to the voices and if they started up once more I knew I would never be free of them again. Becoming a vampire had freed me last time but that was no longer an option and the voices said such terrible things.

It had been the voices that had forced me to kill my stepmother. The voices told me that she and my father had murdered my mother. I tried to reach my father too but he had been one step ahead of me and had me committed to the asylum.

Memories of that place flooded back. The cold steel rasping across my skull as they shaved my head. The electrodes being taped to my temples and the awful shocks that jolted through my body.

"You know they don't love you, Alice. Everyone hates you. What will you do about it? Garrett's probably talking to Bella right now. Planning on going to see Megan without you or telling her that you didn't want to see the child. He wanted you all to himself. He made you leave before you could see Bella and Megan. He knew, he had to have known, but he didn't tell you."

I shook my head and the voices quieted but I knew they were still there and would begin to whisper into my brain again soon. Only seeing Megan would stop them. I could prove to them that they were wrong, that I was loved and important to the others. That would shut them up, it had to.

With a sigh, I straightened up and started back to the hotel. I would prove the voices wrong and then they would stop.

"But what if we're right? What then?"

"You're not. Shut up."

I knew I had shouted these words out loud but I couldn't help it. The pressure was building and I refused to let the voices claim control of me again.

I was about to reach out for the door handle of our room when I heard Garrett speaking. I froze, listening as I heard my name spoken.

"I don't know what to do with Alice. Whatever I say just makes things worse. It's like she's going crazy over nothing. Maybe you're right. Maybe I should talk to Esme or Carlisle. Listen, I have to go, she could be back at any time. So long, Amy."

Amy? Yes, of course, that was his little friend from England. The one he always ran to when things got tough. Well, if anyone was going to talk to Esme or Carlisle it would be me, not him. No one was telling tales behind my back, especially not to my own family. How dare he!

Backing away I went back down in the elevator and into the street where I took shelter in a doorway and called Carlisle. All the while the voices were whispering to me.

"See. Told you he was going to betray you. Get to Carlisle first before he can tell any lies. You can't trust the man. He's probably spoken to Bella already, told her you're crazy and to keep her kid away from you."

"Alice? How lovely to hear from you. When are you due to arrive?"

"Carlisle.."

I was whispering as if afraid I might be overheard, although there was no one around. Except, of course, for the voices.

"It's Garrett. He wants to have me put away. He told Bella that I'm crazy and she won't let me see my niece. It's not fair. She owes me, I was her best friend and she's shutting me out. She stole Jasper and now she's trying to steal Garrett too. What should I do?"

I didn't give him time to answer, the solution was clear, the voices had just told me exactly what I needed to do.

"No. It's OK. I know. The Volturi should be told about the little girl, how Bella drove Edward mad so he didn't know what to do. I bet she and Jasper had this all worked out to split the family, Destroy us, the best family, the only coven that worked. She'll be trying to take over the Volturi next, or kill us all. Carlisle, you have to stay away from there. Warn the others to get out while they can. Bella wanted that baby so she could lure us in, break us up and kill us all."

I wasn't even aware of what I was saying, only that I was repeating what the voices said and that it made perfect sense.

"Carlisle. My head hurts, there's so much going on in there. I see it all so clearly now. It was all a plot from the very start. Bella never loved Edward. She was in league with the wolves. She and Jake planned all this. They're going to take over our world and destroy us, anyone who knows what she's doing."

"Alice. Just a moment. Stop. Take a breath."

I did so, Carlisle understood. He was just trying to work out what to do. How to help.

"Now. Has your head stopped hurting?"

"A little."

I was tried, the voices had calmed again now someone understood and wanted to help.

"Good. I want you to tell me where you are. Esme and I will come and pick you up. You'll be safe with us and we can work all this out."

That sounded like a good idea.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I was afraid Bella had gotten to you. Do you think we should tell the Volturi? Warn Aro what she's doing?"

"I think you should explain it all to me first, Alice. That way we can work out the best way to approach him. Now, where are you?"

I told him, and that I was scared to go back to our room because I didn't trust Garrett any more.

"Then go somewhere you feel safe and text me the address. We're leaving right now."

"We?"

There was a note of hysteria in my voice and I tried to hold it back.

"Just Esme and I."

"And you won't tell anyone else?"

"No."

"Promise me, Carlisle."

"I promise."

The fact there was no hesitation in his voice calmed me tremendously, Carlisle would never let me down. My father would protect and help me I was certain of that.

"How long will you be?"

"I'll be there as quickly as I can. Luckily I have access to a plane care of a grateful patient so it won't take long. Just get somewhere you feel safe."

"What about Garrett? What if he comes looking for me?"

"How long have you been gone?"

"I don't know. Not long."

Think, Alice, think!

"A...About half an hour I guess."

"Then I doubt he'll get worried for a couple of hours especially if you two argued."

How did he know that?

I must have spoken my question out loud because he answered.

"Alice, you told me you overheard him talking to his friend and that you and he had words. Please, my dear, try to calm down. You know you can trust me to look after you."

"Yes I can, I know. I'm sorry I'm just a bit overwrought right now."

"Don't worry. We're here for you. We'll always be here for you. I'll call as soon as we land. In the meantime try to keep calm."

I clutched the phone to my chest like an anchor, my connection to the only person I could trust and whispered, "Hurry Carlisle. Please get here before the voices start up again."

Then I fled along the street, staying out of the lights. Hugging the shadows and looking for somewhere to hide while I waited, somewhere safe.

I walked for ages and as I walked the voices began to whisper once more.

"Can you really trust Carlisle and Esme? After all, they're very friendly with Bella these days. Maybe she's poisoned them against you. Maybe Carlisle isn't coming, maybe he's even now sending word to Bella warning her that you know what she plans."

I shook my head, "No. I trust Carlisle. He loves me, he looks after me, so shut up. Just shut up"

I ignored the startled look of the passers-by, what the hell did they know? Wasn't it obvious that I was in trouble?

Finding a small motel I hurried inside and rented a room for a night using the cash I always carried for emergencies and using a false name.

"Victoria Rouge."

It appealed to me to use the name of Bella's enemy, well one of them anyhow and by the time I was safely locked inside my room, I felt so much better, more light-hearted and decided I could finally relax and the voices would leave me alone.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty Four**

**Bella**

It was lovely to see Megan finally relax. She'd gotten through all the hurdles at last, except for meeting Alice and I think I was probably more concerned about that visit than my daughter.

Life was good, I had a home and a beautiful little girl and by the weekend I would also have a husband. The most wonderful, handsome, and amusing man I could ever have dreamed of.

Things had been pretty hectic for the past week with all the wedding preparations but for now, there was a lull and I was enjoying the relative peace.

Megan and I had spent the day doing a little shopping. She was determined that Darius would return despite everything we had said to prepare her for the possibility that she would never see him again and this was one way of taking her mind off things.

She wanted to look her best for the wedding and had a very clear idea of what she wanted to wear. I had to chuckle, at her age I wasn't interested in anything other than jeans and sweaters, but she was looking for a particular dress and when we finally found it, about twenty minutes before the stores closed I had to admit that she had good taste. It was a simple pale green dress with a daisy print and a white belt. She looked so pretty and I was so proud of her.

Afterwards, we celebrated with a burger and cola in one of the mall cafes and as we sat down I could see she was deep in thought. I braced myself for more questions about Darius, and so was surprised when she eventually spoke.

"**Aunt Alice is really angry."**

"A**li**ce? How do you know?"

She shrugged, "I just do I know we sent her an invitation to the wedding but I don't think she'll be coming."

I wasn't upset by that thought but tried not to let it show.

My phone rang a moment later, Jasper checking in on us. He sounded concerned and said that Emmett was going to meet up with us and make sure we got home safely.

"It's nothing, just one of Peter's feelings but I'd be a fool to ignore him. Just take care."

I sat up a little straighter and started to watch my surroundings a little more closely.

"That'll be Nanna Esme."

I looked around puzzled, what was Esme doing here?

Then my phone rang and I understood. I found it rather disconcerting that my daughter knew so much seemingly instinctively.

"Esme? Is everything OK?"

"Actually there's a problem, Bella and I thought I'd better give you a heads up."

Glancing at Megan things fell into place.

"Alice?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

Realizing I was getting in way too deep I tried to act casual although it seemed Esme was too disturbed to notice.

"A lucky guess."

"Oh. Well she called yesterday in a terrible state. She's gotten it into her head that no one wants her to be involved with Megan. That we are all against her."

"What? That's crazy. Didn't she get her invitation to the wedding? If she and Garrett had been in the country they could have visited any time."

"Yes, but she found out that Rose and Esmmet have already been guests at your place. I'm sorry Bella. Alice has been rather unstable since Jasper left and according to Garrett it's gotten worse since she discovered that he saved Megan."

"But that's ridiculous. She married Garrett, I thought she was happy with him."

"Quite honestly Bella I don't think anything will make her happy. Alice doesn't take rejection very well and she hates to feel second best. We are on our way to see her. I'm hoping Carlisle can reason with her, calm her down."

"It's as bad as that?"

"It could be. You know Alice was institutionalised as a human?"

"Yes, she told me her story but she said it was because of her gift."

"I guess it was partly that. She never recovered completely or from what happened to her in the asylum. Whatever, she's unstable and that can make her dangerous. Once she gets herself into a state it's impossible to predict how she will act. I don't think it would be a good idea for her to attend the wedding under the circumstances and if Carlisle can't calm her down then we may have to miss it too. I hope you understand."

"Of course, should I be worried?"

"No. Please, just go ahead and enjoy yourselves. Carlisle would never allow her to harm you or Megan."

I felt panic clog my throat and had to swallow it back before I could reply. Of course, Alice was always rabidly anti-Megan and if she fell over the edge then my daughter might well become a target for her craziness.

"Keep in touch, Esme. Let me know what happens, please."

"Of course. Give my love to Megan and Jasper."

I waited for Megan to question me about Alice as she must have heard the conversation but she didn't. Instead, she asked for ice cream and then we drove back home.

All the while I thought about Alice. I had never wanted to hurt her, we had been best friends and she had helped me a lot when Edward and I first got together but she turned once she discovered that I was pregnant and I hadn't heard from her since.

I sighed, I guess I should have known that things were too quiet and going too smoothly. I wasn't so worried about Carlisle and Esme not being able to attend the wedding, although I knew that Esme would be gutted. Rose and Emmett would be there to represent the family and Charlotte and Peter wouldn't miss it. A small intimate gathering would do me just fine.

"Don't forget Darius, mommy."

I glanced over at Megan, she'd either read my mind or guessed what I was thinking.

"Sweetheart, we've talked about this. Darius did tell you that he wouldn't be coming back. I'm afraid you'll have to accept that. I know you miss him, we all do."

She shook her head firmly, "No. I sent him an invitation and he'll be here. He has to."

I sighed, nothing was going to persuade her that she was wrong. I just hoped she wouldn't be too disappointed when he didn't arrive for the ceremony.

**Jasper**

I missed my two beautiful ladies when they were away, although it was great to see the two of them enjoying the mother child bond that had almost been denied them both by Edward. If only he could have seen what he was destroying, maybe he would have acted differently. As it was, I could enjoy watching them and being a part of their world.

I had just finished washing the car when my phone rang and I cursed as I wiped my soapy hands on my jeans before fishing it out of my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Major, is everything OK?"

"Peter? Yeah, sure. Why?"

"I just got that squirrely feeling like something's wrong and I wanted to check in with you. Are the girls there?"

"No, they've been in town but they're on their way back now. Bella called before they left."

"Call them. Just check everything is Ok for me. Will you?"

"Sure."

As I disconnected Peter's call Emmett who had been with me nodded.

"I'll drive into town. Meet up with them and make sure everything is OK."

I thanked him and called Bella praying that she would answer, relieved when she did so. I explained the situation and told her Emmett was on his way to meet them. She questioned me but I had no answers, I had no idea what if any dangers lurked close by but I was taking no chances.

Rose came running out of the house concerned at Emmett's sudden departure and I explained the situation to her.

"I'll call Carlisle if there is trouble perhaps he can find out."

I nodded and glanced anxiously at the end of the track, praying I would see Bella's car turn in, both my girls, safe with Emmett riding shotgun.

Rose wasn't gone long but when she returned she was looking worried.

"I spoke to Esme. It seems that Alice has had a breakdown. She called Carlisle making all kinds of accusations against you and Bella. They've flown down to meet her and sort things out."

"Alice? What's her problem?"

Rose explained what Alice had said to Carlisle and I realized that she really had lost it this time. I'd known Alice to overreact from time to time but nothing like this. It seemed that becoming a vampire had not cured her mental fragility.

Rose and I stood at the end of the track until we recognized Bella's car with Emmett right on her tail. Only then did I relax a little but I was relieved to have them back in my arms and under my protection.

Megan came running up for a hug seemingly unaware that there was anything wrong while Rose filled Emmett in on her conversation with Esme.

Emmett volunteered to take Megan for a while so we could talk and soon he and Megan were disappearing into the orchard. I guessed he'd made some modifications to the treehouse and couldn't wait to show her. It had become their hideaway since she showed it to him and it occurred to me that maybe Emmett missed the chance to be a father too.

Only when Bella and I were alone with Rosalie did we explain what Carlisle had told Rose and she in return told us of her conversation with Esme.

"Alice said that? But why? The only reason she wasn't invited earlier was that she and Garrett were away on an extended honeymoon."

"I'm afraid you never saw Alice in one of her moods, Bella. You know she was in an asylum as a human, don't you?"

"Yes. Her father had her admitted because of her gift, she told me."

"Actually she was admitted because she was convinced that her father and stepmother had killed her mother and planned on killing her next. She attacked her father but he was ready for her, he had the asylum doctor on hand and signed the papers for her incarceration. Alice hears voices sometimes."

Bella looked stricken, "She murdered her stepmother? How awful. Do you think she's a danger to us? To Megan?"

"I think she could be and that's why Carlisle went to fetch her. He's the only one who can talk her down when she gets this wound up. She's not going to listen to us and she certainly won't trust me."

Bella nodded her understanding. Of course, Alice wouldn't trust me. Her first thought would be that I was there to use my gift on her and calm her down.

"What do you think Carlisle will do? Is Alice going to be a threat to us in the long run or will this pass?"

I shrugged, "Who knows? Alice has always been unpredictable, it's one of the reasons she's so manic at times. Her brain just won't shut down and give her some rest."

Rose put a hand on Bella's arm, "I'm sorry, Bella. It means that Esme and Carlisle won't be here for the wedding. They can't leave Alice alone."

Bella looked crestfallen so I offered to postpone the ceremony but she shook her head.

"No, we can't keep putting things off because of other people. I want to get married, I want to make all this official and Megan would be terribly disappointed. Anyhow, Rose and Emmett will be here to represent the family and we can visit Esme and Carlisle as soon as it's safe."

She meant as soon as they had Alice taken care of but I wasn't sure that would be any time soon.

Deciding I should at least call and see how bad things really were I left Bella with Rose rearranging things so the wedding would run smoothly without Carlisle and Esme I went inside to make the call. There was one thing that concerned me. If Alice felt she wasn't getting the support from them that she expected and needed then what would she do?

I knew her as well as anyone and Alice had a brutal streak that was well hidden, but there none the less. If she felt cornered, and if she blamed Bella or Megan for her pain then she would strike out and hit hard. I could protect my family, I would do so against her, but if she fled to Volterra or even worse, to the Romanians we could have a real battle on our hands to stay safe.

So far Aro had been on our side but that could change quickly if he thought we might become a threat to the Volturi and all Alice would need to do was to plant the seeds of distrust in his mind. I could hear her now, 'What if the Romanians find out about Megan? Would they try to capture her to force her parents to work for them? Thank God she didn't know about Megan's gift or the game really would be over for all of us.

**Emmett**

I was worried about what mischief Alice might get up to although I couldn't see her being any danger, not the Alice I knew and loved. Although she had changed since the trouble over Bella's pregnancy which only went to prove that I probably knew less about her than I had always imagined.

For now though, the others could deal with the problem. I was happy to be keeping Megan company and we went straight to the treehouse where I'd fixed up a pulley system so she could take things into the house without trying to climb with them in her arms.

Once we were comfortably seated or at least she was, the interior was a little too cozy for comfort with my bulk but I didn't mind, she looked at me and smiled.

"Can I ask you some questions, Uncle Emmett?"

"Sure, fire away."

"How did you become a vampire? I mean I know Aunt Rose found you and brought you home for Carlisle to change but before that, what happened? Where were you born? Did you have brothers and sisters?"

"Oh, you want my life story? OK, but it's not very thrilling. I was born in Tennessee in 1915 and I had two brothers and a sister. I guess I was a bit wild, I worked on the railroad for a while but I preferred to drink, gamble, and chase the girls."

She giggled and I made a face, "Well, nobody's perfect."

"Anyway, I kept the family in food with hunting in the forest. I used to like hunting bears and mountain lions most of all, showing just how good I was which is really silly. A man with a rifle has all the advantages but then I got cocky and made a mistake. I found myself wrestling with a huge black bear and the bear was winning. It was a female and that saved me because she left before finishing me off to go to her cubs. Rose came along and picked me up. She carried me over a hundred miles to Carlisle so he could save me."

"Why didn't Aunt Rose save you?"

"Well, because not all of us can control ourselves and you need control to change a person without killing them."

"Aunt Rose knew you were the love of her life, she told me. Did you know?"

I was taken aback by this but couldn't help but smile.

"I don't remember much of anything, I was dying but when I woke up and saw her then I knew I'd been saved by an angel."

"So, you knew she was the one? Did you have a girlfriend before? Did you miss her? Did you think she was the one at first?"

"Whoa, slow down there girl. One question at a time. Yeah, I had girlfriends, lots of them, but I never met one I loved enough to marry if that's what you're asking."

She nodded, appearing satisfied.

"Did you miss your family?"

"Sure, but I knew I couldn't go back so I arranged for some money to keep them safe and free of hunger. I left it on their porch and then I went back to Rose and we've been together ever since."

"And you still love Rose just as much?"

"More every day."

"That's the kind of love I want to find."

I laughed, then saw I had hurt her feelings and hurried to apologize.

"I'm sorry. You will when you grow up. It's something you don't need to worry about yet."

She nodded and stared into space for a moment then changed the subject.

"Want to play a game, Uncle Em?"

"Sure why not."

And suddenly, just like that, she was a little girl once more.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter Fifty Five**

**Carlisle**

I was relieved when we had no hold-ups en route and arrived at the hotel Alice had told me she was hiding out in. Esme had called Garrett and told him not to worry, that Alice had called us and asked him not to look for her.

"He sounded almost relieved, Carlisle. I don't think he can handle her, not right now. Not in her present state."

"I just hope that we can. This sounds serious, Esme. I remember her telling us that she'd had problems before she met Jasper. How she heard voices and how scared she was. I wasn't sure if she was just looking for sympathy at the time but having watched her and read all I could about her mental illness and the treatments of the time I'm not so sure. I think she had a breakdown after finding out what really happened to her mother. That, in turn, led to the murder of her stepmother and her incarceration in that asylum. She felt betrayed by her father and would never admit that she had a problem."

"So do you think that losing Jasper, or Bella's problems have caused another breakdown?"

"I think another breakdown was always on the cards. Maybe Jasper's gift helped to keep her calm for some years. I don't think Garrett has what it takes to keep her grounded. I feel sorry for him."

"What can you do, Carlisle? If Jasper feels she's become a danger to his family who knows what he might feel it necessary to do?"

"Let's talk to her first, then we can decide what's best. Surely Jasper wouldn't hurt Alice, he was married to her, he was fond of her."

I didn't want to disabuse Esme of her feelings but I felt that on the contrary, if Jasper felt Alice was a threat to those he loved he wouldn't hesitate before killing her.

One look at Alice as we walked in told me she was in deep trouble. Her hair was a mess, her clothes dishevelled, and her eyes, huge and frightened, darted around the room from one place to another. She sat hunched in a chair in the corner, a blanket from the bed wrapped around her shoulders and looked like a hunted and cornered animal.

The door had been unlocked and she merely hugged herself closer when we walked in.

"Are you alone? Garrett isn't with you, is he?"

"No. We didn't tell anyone where we were going. Alice, you are perfectly safe now. Come and sit with me."

I gestured to the bed and sat down on the edge but she merely shook her head.

"No. It's safer here. I can see anyone coming in."

"No one else is coming, Alice."

She shook her head violently, "You're wrong. I know, they told me."

"Who told you?"

"They did..the voices. They know. They told me that Bella is going to have me killed. She thinks I was responsible for what Edward did. She thinks I told him to abandon the baby. It's not hers you know."

"What? You mean the little girl?"

She nodded leaning forward so I could see the manic gleam in her eyes.

"Yes. Jasper found it so he could steal Bella away from Edward. He always wanted her you know. He lied to Bella. She's really something dangerous, the voices told me the child isn't a child at all. That's why they didn't want me to meet her."

"Then what is she? Did they tell you that?"

"No. Only that she's dangerous. We have to tell the Volturi. They need to take her away, lock her up. Bella too. We have to tell them.., no, I mean.. If.."

She stopped suddenly as if listening intently then looked up at me in torment.

"I don't understand what's happening, Carlisle. We have to tell Aro, he'll know what to do."

"Alice we have no proof that anything you say is true. I've met Megan and she's just a little girl."

She pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders then leaned forward and whispered hoarsely, "Carlisle. We're all going to die. We have to tell Aro or kill her. Yes, that's best. We have to kill the child before she kills us. See how clever she is, she even managed to fool you."

Alice had so many half-formed theories running through her head that she couldn't manage a coherent storyline but it was obvious that she was terrified. Unfortunately, her terror made her a danger to Megan and Bella in her present condition.

"Why don't you come back with us. You'll be safe and we can talk some more. Maybe we can work out what's going on, Alice. I think perhaps you need to talk, to get things clear in your mind."

I saw her eyes narrow, she was losing trust in me and I needed to show her that I only had her best interests at heart. Esme tried to comfort her but to no avail. She kept insisting that we had to tell Aro and let the Volturi deal with Bella and her daughter.

Seeing that she wasn't going to be leaving with us and couldn't be allowed to remain here or go off alone I decided to act.

"Very well, Alice. I'll call Aro and fill him in but you have to calm down. He won't listen to you if he thinks you are anything but calm and clear-headed. So, you stay here with Esme. Let me make the first contact and then you can speak to him, is that OK?"

She shook her head, "Talk to him in here. I need to hear what you say. I need to know you aren't trying to deceive me."

"Don't you trust me. Alice? Remember you called me for help and here we are."

Her face twisted into a pained expression, "I know but… But they don't trust you and I have to listen to them."

"Why?"

"Because they tell me things. They keep me safe from all the bad people who want to hurt me."

"I'll keep you safe, Alice. I promise."

"I..I.."

She stopped and seeing that I would lose her trust altogether if I left I called Volterra from the room and asked to speak to Aro.

"I'm sorry, Doctor Cullen but that's not possible right now."

"Well, could I speak to Marcus or Sulpicia then?"

"I'll see if that is possible. One moment."

She put me on hold and I wondered why it was not possible to speak to Aro, he was always available for me or at least he had been until now.

Alice got up suddenly and began to pace the room from one side to the other following her tracks exactly, reminding me of a bear I had once seen in a zoo enclosure. His paws had worn a track in the ground as he paced agitatedly from bars to bars. It just underlined how agitated she was and how close to the edge.

I would have to proceed with extreme caution or risk losing her altogether. If the madness that had afflicted her as a human returned then I was not at all sure she would ever recover her senses again.

Finally, I found myself speaking to Marcus.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry to keep you waiting. What was it that you needed?"

"I really wanted to speak to Aro. We have a slight problem. I'm afraid it's rather delicate, rather like the business earlier."

I hoped he would understand that I was referring to Caius and Darius and understand this was a warning that not everything was as it appeared.

"Unfortunately Aro will not be available. Perhaps I can be of some service?"

" Thank you, Marcus. I'm sorry to bother you but Alice is extremely upset. She needs to speak to the Volturi officially."

"Well, I'm happy to listen to anything she might have to say."

I offered Alice the phone nodding encouragement for her to take it.

"Here. Marcus is willing to listen to you. Should we wait outside so you can have some privacy?"

I was praying she would say yes but she clung to my arm, "Don't leave me, Carlisle."

Esme smiled encouragingly at her." Carlisle will stay with you. I need to make a call. I have a client who was expecting to meet up with me tomorrow and I must make my apologies."

Alice stared at Esme for a few seconds and then reluctantly nodded her head. I think she was more concerned about what I might do as I was the one with links to the Volturi. It never occurred to her that Esme might take matters into her own hands.

**Esme**

As soon as I was far enough from the hotel room to be sure I couldn't be overheard I called Sulpicia hoping that, unlike Aro, she would be available.

It took some time but eventually, I was put through although Sulpicia did not sound her usual serene self.

"Esme. This really isn't a good time but I understand it is somewhat urgent."

"I'm sorry, but it is. I wouldn't have bothered you otherwise. Carlisle and Alice are speaking with Marcus at this very moment and I wanted to be sure that Marcus had understood Carlisle's cryptic warning."

"Warning? I am aware of their conversation and that he was disturbed by Carlisle's first words. I take it that we should be wary of anything Alice is telling us?"

I explained the situation as rapidly and fully as I could and was relieved that Sulpicia grasped the situation so quickly.

"So you see I think Carlisle wanted to make sure that Aro did not take Alice seriously. I don't know what we are going to do with her. This breakdown appears to be worse than any other she has had."

There was a short pause and then Sulpicia sighed.

"I suppose I should make you aware of the situation here in Volterra. Aro is no longer in control so any decisions will be made by the remaining council members."

The tone of her voice made it clear that she would not welcome any questions so I refrained from asking them.

"Do you think Carlisle will be able to help Alice?"

"He's not sure but we must do something if Bella and Megan are to remain safe. Alice can be rather volatile and unpredictable when she is upset and with her mind disturbed we are afraid for her. We didn't want you to believe the accusations she is making, she really believes what she's saying."

"I will have to speak with my fellow council members but it may be that we can offer the safety and security that Alice needs right now."

"I just need to know that she will be safe. I couldn't bear to think that we were responsible for something happening to her. She is still my daughter and I love her. I don't want to lose another child, Sulpicia."

"We are not barbarians Esme. The only problem might be Alice's husband. If I can persuade my fellow councils to agree to my idea she would have to come to Volterra and I doubt Garrett would want to spend the rest of his life here. What do you think he would say?"

"I think Garrett is way over his head and would be grateful to know that Alice is in good hands."

"Very well. Give me a few minutes and I'll call you back."

I stood waiting nervously, from the tone of her voice and the little she had said I got the feeling that things in Volterra had changed radically since we last saw Aro and his wife. Was this a result of Darius actions in killing Caius? Or was it something else entirely?

True to her word Sulpicia called me back five minutes later.

"I have spoken with some of the council who are in agreement that something must be done about Alice. Fortunately, we have a contingent of the guard in your area on business. I will order them to join you at the hotel within the next two hours to pick Alice up. I take it that will be acceptable?"

"Oh, yes. I didn't expect you to act so rapidly. Are you sure they will be able to manage Alice? She might guess what is going on and try to flee. Also, can you give me an idea of what you intend to do with her? I'd hate to think she would be shut up in a cell somewhere."

"I give you my word that Alice will be well treated. I think with a little help from Chelsea and Corin Alice's problems will become much more manageable. Of course, it will mean her staying here for the foreseeable future. In her present mental state, she would be a risk the Volturi would not be willing to take out in the world."

I was reassured by her words, the Volturi would find Alice's gift useful if they could control her mental aberrations and using their own gifts they could ensure that she was happy and content in Volterra. It would not be the same as having her freedom but it was infinitely better than the alternative, destruction of her vampire life.

"I understand that Alice is still talking to Marcus. You should return to them, ensure that Alice remains with you until the guards arrive. I have instructed them to be with you as quickly as possible."

"Thank you Sulpicia. I owe you."

She laughed a low brittle sound.

"Let's just say we are all indebted to someone these days. I'll leave it to you to explain the situation to her husband. There is much I need to do here so I must say goodbye now."

She was gone before I could say anything more and I hurried to rejoin Carlisle and Alice.

**Sulpicia**

Esme and Carlisle's contact had been a little awkward but they were not to know this and I was only too happy to be of assistance after all that Megan had done to bring the Volturi back to where it belonged, out of the sewer Aro and Caius had allowed it to sink into.

Aro had been found guilty and presently languished in the catacombs awaiting his execution. Marcus and I had decided that this must be a public execution, open and before the public. Justice needed to be seen to be done, after all, he had committed a terrible crime and must be seen to pay the price.

In the meantime, the new council was still settling in after the elections. Athena had been offered her husband's seat on the council but had decided not to do so. Instead, she would be leaving Volterra and returning to her home in Greece taking Corin along with her for companionship and a select company of the guard although we doubted that anyone would be foolish enough to take action against her, especially as Caius was now deceased. Losing Corin was a blow but she had agreed to return at any time should we require her services.

In Caius' place would sit Chelsea making a council of three once more along with Marcus and myself. The decision regarding Alice Cullen was one of the first we had made and it had been unanimous. I hoped that perhaps in time Alice would recover and perhaps become a valued member of the Volturi. In any case, it would give her a second chance.

Our first public duty would be to attend Aro's execution and then we intended to review the laws. Some would be discarded and others updated but the important ones would remain and be rigorously upheld.

More guards would be recruited and be more visible out in the world, if only to our own kind. They would also be available to help other vampires with problems, not of their own making.

As for the law regarding humans discovering our existence, well, if the human concerned was involved with a vampire then they would be given an opportunity to join us and as long as they made no attempt to reveal our secret to others they wouldn't be pressured as Aro always did. Marcus had also insisted that we make the murder of a vampire by any other vampire a crime punishable by death. There would never be any excuse for a vampire to take another's life unless they were instructed to do so by the whole council or if it was the only way to protect their own lives and that must be proved if Volturi would become once more the lawgivers of our world and held in high regard, incorruptible and just.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter Fifty Six**

**Megan**

So, Aunt Alice wasn't coming today but Uncle Garrett was here with Grandpa and Nanna along with Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett. Only one person was still missing and I knew he would come. He might just be a little late. I wanted to watch for him from the window but mummy was counting on me to help her get dressed and then walk with her to where daddy would be waiting.

"Mommy, why does the bride have to walk to the groom? Why doesn't he have to walk to her?"

"I guess because years ago a woman belonged to her father until she married and then he would give her to her husband to look after."

"We belonged to our father?"

Mommy laughed, "Yes, but things have changed. Now we are seen as people in our own right but they used to think that women couldn't look after themselves and needed guidance."

I frowned, it didn't sound right to me but I was glad things were the way they are now.

"Did your daddy walk you down the aisle when you married my father?"

"Yes, he did although I don't think he was really happy about it. Charlie didn't get along with Edward very well."

"Maybe you should have listened to him then."

Mommy crouched down and hugged me, "But then you wouldn't be here and I wouldn't wish for that."

I smiled, "Thank you, mommy. Do you think it's right this time? Do you think your daddy would have liked Jasper?"

It felt funny using daddy's real name but it got so complicated with all these daddies!

"Yes, I think he would. Charlie was very intuitive and I think he would sense how much Jasper loves us both."

"Do you think your daddy would have liked me?"

"Oh Megan, he would have loved you. He enjoyed being my father and I know he would have loved having you around."

"Emotions are really complicated, aren't they? You think you know how you feel about someone but you never really know until something happens. At least that's how it seems to me."

Mommy, who had sat on the edge of the bed, patted the space beside her and I hopped up next to her.

"Living is complicated sweetheart and sometimes we make mistakes. The thing to do is to learn from them so you don't make the same mistake again. You seem awfully concerned about all this. Are you worried that daddy and I won't be happy?"

I shook my head, "Oh no. I can tell you and daddy love each other, just like Peter and Charlotte, Nana and Grandpa and Rose and Emmett. I just wish it was more simple to know for sure. I don't want to make the mistakes you all made. All of you thought you'd found your true love just like a princess only to find he wasn't a prince but an evil wizard. Do we all have to make mistakes first?"

Mommy thought about this which was good, it meant that she wasn't just telling me what she thought I wanted to hear.

"I think we see someone and because we're young and don't understand the world we think what we feel is true love. I don't think the person we fall in love with is necessarily a bad person or trying to deceive us, maybe they are as inexperienced as we are and make the same mistake. Then, after a while you realize that the person isn't the one, you find things you don't like about them or maybe they just stop making your heart race when you see them. Usually, that happens before you get too involved."

"But sometimes?"

"Sometimes we don't realize until it's too late, which is why your daddy and I would never let you get too involved with anyone until you've known them for a long time. That way you'll know if.."

"If my heart still races when I see them."

"That's right, sweetheart. Now, I guess we should get ready. I can hear Aunt Rose playing some music in the garden which means we have ten minutes. Can you get ready in ten?"

I grinned, "I can do it in nine. Race you, mommy."

She groaned, "Not fair but OK."

**Bella**

Sometimes it concerned me how serious Megan was. I thought all these questions about love and relationships were tied up with how she felt about Darius or thought she did. I remembered my own childhood crushes, Jake, the boy I sat next to in kindergarten, my teacher at middle school in Phoenix. The list was endless and I wasn't alone. However, understanding this wasn't really very helpful. I could imagine how I would have felt if Renee had told me this was all puppy love, mere infatuation and I would fall out of love just as quickly when the next boy caught my fancy.

Jasper and I would have to tread carefully so as not to hurt Megan's feelings and I glanced out of the window wondering if Darius was gone for good or if he might just turn up. I didn't know him well but all I did know was positive. Compared to the rest of the Cullen women he was probably top drawer.

I thought of the people Megan knew about, Rosalie whose husband to be had participated in her abuse and near death, Esme whose husband had been physically abusive, my own husband, Megan's father, who had tried to persuade me to terminate my pregnancy and then caused the accident that cost me my human life and almost hers.

I was just finishing my hair when she came running back in looking like a princess herself. Our little girl was growing up way too fast, she almost looked like a young girl instead of a child but in truth, it was probably for the best. Having vampires for parents would have become increasingly more difficult for a human child and much more dangerous for everyone.

We had asked Carlisle about Megan's accelerated metabolism fearing that she might continue to age rapidly, a terrible thought, but he was able to reassure us.

"I've watched Megan since I first met her and done all the research I could on the few hybrid children who did survive. As you know there aren't many and most were born many years ago some centuries past. It appears that they mature far more quickly than human children until they reach puberty and then it slows a little until they are fully developed adults. Megan will be at the stage of a mid-teen within the next two years and fully adult about a year after that. Her accelerated growth is proceeding normally, however, her intellect is another thing entirely. Megan is already a very intelligent child and I think it is possible that she will become a prodigy, a mensa candidate without a doubt which means she will stretch us all. Luckily she has intelligent parents and the rest of us are only too willing to help out all we can."

"Thank you, Carlisle. So long as she's going to live a normal life that's all we were worried about."

"Then you can rest easy. I hope that you don't mind, I took it upon myself to speak to Aro. Megan will need to be stretched mentally as she progresses and access to the Volturi archives would be a great help. He offered her access whenever she wants it and will make available a suite of rooms for you to accompany her."

Of course, things have now changed in Italy. When they arrived yesterday Carlisle informed us that Aro had been tried and found guilty of the murder of his sister centuries ago. He was now in captivity in Volterra awaiting execution. His place had been taken by his wife and that of Caius by Chelsea. The whole make up of the Volturi had changed radically but I doubted it would make any difference to the invitation that had been made.

How much had changed in the past few years and none of it imaginable when I walked into Forks high school and saw Edward for the very first time. I had lost so much in that time but gained so much more and now, now I was about to take the final step and to marry the man of my dreams.

"Mommy. Mommy, are you ready? It's time. You aren't having second thoughts are you?"

Poor Megan sounded really concerned and I shook my head with a laugh.

"No. I've never been surer of anything. Is Esme ready?"

"I'm here. I just didn't want to intrude."

Esme stood in the doorway, her face lit up with a warm smile and she held out her hand to me.

"I think we should go, Poor Jasper's already looking nervous."

I took Megan's hand too and the three of us walked slowly down the stairs ignoring the crush.

"Is...Is Darius here yet?"

Esme shook her head.

"No Megan, he's not here."

Megan looked crestfallen but then seeing I was looking at her she smiled again.

"It's OK Mommy, he'll be here and if he's not then he'll have a good excuse."

"Well, let's concentrate on getting me down the aisle without tripping over shall we?"

Megan nodded and moved in front of me to throw the petals from the flowers that she had picked herself earlier and I walked slowly to the orchard Esme holding my hand.

I knew I wouldn't trip, since becoming a vampire I was able to stay upright with ease, but I was nervous wearing this long dress. It was very simple, a cream dress with long sleeves that just skimmed the ground as I had elected to go barefoot. The nightmare of those high heels Alice had forced me to wear was still clear in my mind and I had vowed never to wear such ridiculous footwear again.

Our guests were few but important and every one of them knew how important this ceremony was both for us and for Megan.

Garrett sat with Peter and Charlotte looking a little out of place but I was glad he'd come. He was the one who had helped Jasper contact me and the way I discovered I had a daughter. There was much to thank him for and I'd never really had much of a chance.

Carlisle stood with Jasper who looked as nervous as I felt. Like me, he hadn't wanted to go too formal so just wore a white shirt and black pants with a tie loosened around his throat. As he turned to smile at me I saw once more the terrible scars on his face and smiled back. They were proof if any were needed, of his love for me and my daughter.

Emmett beamed giving me a big thumbs up as I passed him to join Jasper where Esme stepped back for Megan to place my hand in his and then she moved aside to stand with her grandma as the minister, a rather bemused young man from the nearby town, presided over the short ceremony.

Afterwards, Rosalie put the music back on and Jasper and I danced. I couldn't help remembering the last time I had danced at my wedding. On that occasion, Jake had gatecrashed the party and almost ruined everything. This time there was nothing to ruin it and after our first dance together everyone else joined in. I found myself whirled around by Emmett, Carlisle and then Garrett.

"Congratulations, Bella."

"Thank you. I'm sorry about Alice."

"Shit happens and I knew she wasn't exactly stable when I married her. I guess I just thought I could be a steadying influence but I guess when there's a crack in the mind nothing can patch it forever. She'll be safe in Volterra thanks to Carlisle and Esme and I think she may even find she likes it there, among all those rich vamps in their luxurious penthouses. Me, I'm just a poor country boy."

"No, you aren't and you'll find your mate eventually. I just hope we get an invitation to the wedding."

"I guarantee it. I'm just glad I was able to help, however small my contribution was."

I kissed his cheek then found myself grabbed by Peter, "Hey now. Behave, Garrett."

He whirled me to the edge of the orchard then pulled me close.

"Now Bella, I understand it's your wedding day and all that but I really have to tell you something important. When the Major fought off those wolves his face wasn't the only part of his anatomy to get chewed up. He was embarrassed to tell you and I know it'll put a crimp in your wedding night so I thought I'd step into the breach and offer to do the deed as his best friend."

Before I could say anything, although I was struggling to refrain from laughing in his face, he was propelled into the air and through the trees screeching as he did so.

"Was my friend annoying you darlin'?"

I shook my head, "No, but he did tell me something that I think I should check out for myself a little later."

He pulled me close and whispered in my ear, "I sure hope so, Mrs Whitlock. In the meantime how about this on approval."

Our lips met and I found that nothing mattered except the man whose arms I found myself in, my husband, my love.

Later we found Megan standing by the window staring out with tears in her eyes. Despite everything we and Darius had said she had truly believed that he would appear and had been hurt when he hadn't.

"Are you ready, Meg?"

She turned trying to smile and nodded.

"My bag is in Uncle Em's truck. They're going to take me to the movies tonight and then tomorrow we're going fishing and kayaking."

"Sounds like fun but we'll miss you."

She grinned, "No you won't. You and daddy are going to have some alone time. All newlyweds need alone time, aunt Rose told me and I'll be back tomorrow night anyhow."

"Come here and give me a hug."

She did, a real bear hug then turned to Jasper and gave him the same.

Emmett tooted the horn and she ran to the door then hesitated and turned,

"If Darius calls will you tell him that I understand why he didn't come. I guess he needs time after all that's happened."

Emmett tooted again and she ran out as I promised her that we'd pass on her message if we heard from Darius although I doubted we would. In the meantime, we wouldn't be waiting for him. My husband and I had other things on our minds right now and as soon as Emmett's truck pulled out of the driveway Jasper took my hand and led me upstairs. This was our time, our alone time and we planned on making the most of it.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter Fifty Seven**

**Megan**

I knew I was different, I'd always been different which meant I was special, but being special could be lonely. Mom and dad did all they could and I had a great extended family but I missed having friends of my own age. Someone I could share my secrets with and talk about things, like music, books, all the things you wanted a friend to share with.

So, when they suggested a trip to Italy I jumped at the chance. I knew there were no kids in Volterra but there were strangers, new people to meet and maybe someone I could connect with. I'd heard about Jane and Alec, the twins and knew that they were teenagers even if they'd been that way for centuries. Perhaps I would find I got on with Jane. At least I wouldn't have to watch everything I said and did like I had to if I were around humans.

I guess I sound like an ungrateful or spoiled brat and I don't mean to. I had a great life with wonderful parents and I was given everything I might need to help me as I matured so quickly. I just felt a little outside the norm, I didn't truly belong in either world. I wasn't a human or vampire but a strange mixture of both.

My parents had told me that when I was grown up I would have to choose whether to remain a hybrid or become a full vampire. I liked having a foot in both worlds but at least as a vampire, I would truly belong somewhere and that seemed important.

I logged onto my laptop and checked my emails, I did have some online friends, it was easy to pretend when you weren't face to face and there were a few messages waiting for me but not the one I was hoping and praying for.

No one had heard from Darius since he left to find Caius, not a letter, not a call, not a message, although I had sent him several dozen...at least. I wasn't sure if I was deluding myself thinking that he was still out there. Had he really committed suicide after getting revenge on Caius? Had he gone into the darkness to join Sara? Even thinking that hurt so I pushed it away. I had been crazy to think that he cared about me, I was a child and he was a grown man but I thought, I had been so sure, that there was a connection between us.

I glanced up at the portrait of Sara that was still hanging in my room opposite my bed. She had been so beautiful that I could understand why Darius would want to rejoin her, but I didn't think it worked that way. I wasn't at all sure that you could hope to meet back up with someone you loved once you died. Surely if there was an afterlife then after so long Sara would have found someone rather than wait alone for an eternity?

Shaking my head I pushed such thoughts to the back of my mind and started on a reply to Misha's email about the latest book we were reading together. I liked the English classic writers but had agreed to try her favorite, a Japanese author. Yoko Ogawa's The Housekeeper and the Professor in the original Japanese.

I loved languages and found them easy to learn. So far I could speak Italian, French, German, Spanish, Russian and Greek fluently and I was learning Mandarin Chinese and Japanese but I'd put these to one side to learn Latin and Arabic. Mainly because I knew that a lot of the documents in the Volturi archives would be in these tongues.

It would be good to see Grandpa and Nanna again. They had moved to Italy to be closer to Aunt Alice who was getting better but mom had said that she would probably never be well enough to leave, for her own safety.

I wondered if I would finally get to meet dad's first wife. It was a nerve-wracking thought. I knew she had wanted me dead more than once, but it wasn't her fault and I had forgiven her.

Uncle Garrett still kept in touch although not as much since he had become involved with Andrea. He'd met her while rock climbing in Colorado and they had hit it off. I liked her because she was funny but she wasn't very bright so the conversation was a little laboured. I guess she and Garrett didn't talk much or he didn't mind that she wasn't interested in anything other than hiking and climbing. When I got married I wanted a man who could talk about everything and anything and was willing to learn new things. Darius was like that…

When I finished replying to my messages I checked a program I had written myself, one that scanned the internet for any trace of activity from Darius. If he was still out there he would be using computers, it's what he did, and if so he must leave footprints. I just had to find those footprints and follow them back to him.

What I would do if I did find him I couldn't decide. Would he be willing to talk to me if I found him? Or would he just vanish once more? I should leave it be, I knew that in my head but my heart, well, I had never learned to shut out my feelings and I didn't try now.

When I went down to cook dinner I found mom looking through a box I hadn't seen before. It was a medium-sized plastic box with a lid which lay beside it on the coffee table. Looking up, mom smiled.

"This arrived from Rosalie this morning, she found it among my dad's things that were stored in the police station strong room at Forks. I guess they didn't know where to send the stuff and couldn't bear to destroy it."

I was even more interested now, wondering what the box contained.

"Would you like to see a picture of your Grandpa Swan?"

I hurried over and took the photo she held out, Studying at it eagerly.

There were three people in the photograph. A man wearing a police uniform, a young girl, and a boy who looked native American.

My Grandpa was handsome with dark curly hair and a moustache. He looked kinda uncomfortable posing for a photo but smiled. I liked the look of him and once more wished he was still alive so I could meet him.

"Is that you, mom?"

"Yes, you can see we're alike in many ways."

Mom was right, I looked very much like her.

"Who is the boy?"

"That's Jake, Jacob Black. My friend when I was little and visited with my dad in Forks.``

I stared at her in shock, "Jake? Isn't that the man who tried to kill dad?"

"Yes. I'm afraid things got really complicated when I grew up and got involved with Edward. Jake is a shapeshifter and they hate vampires. When I was growing up we were best friends."

I didn't want to hear that mom and dad's attacker had been friends, but like she had told me before they got married, life is complicated.

"What else was in the box?"

She gestured for me to take a look. There wasn't a lot. His badge, Chief of Police, his driver's licence, some books, a watch, a bundle of legal papers, some more photographs, and a bundle of letters tied with a lace.

Taking it the photographs I flicked through them. There were more of mom, some with Jake and some with a woman holding a baby and looking really proud. Looking over my shoulder mom pointed, "That's me as a baby with both my parents."

"That's my grandma? She was pretty. Why did she leave Grandpa? He must have been very upset about losing you both."

"My mother was what you could call a free spirit. She wasn't good at being a mom and looking after a husband and home. I guess she just couldn't settle down."

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know. We lost touch after I got married and it was less complicated if it stayed that way."

I nodded my understanding but it seemed weird that I had a grandmother I had never met, one who didn't even know I existed.

"Do you think she would like me?"

"Yes, she would but she wouldn't have been around for you. Mom lived for herself, everything else came second, well everything except her husband Phil and he goes along with whatever she wants."

There it was, another relationship that had crashed and burned, first-time relationships never seemed to last and maybe I would be better off staying alone.

**Darius**

I drove down yet another fucking highway unable to settle anywhere yet knowing exactly where I wanted to be. Somewhere I had no right, somewhere I shouldn't even be thinking about. Here I was, almost two years since Caius died at my hands and I felt no peace, no connection with anything. It was as if I had just lost Sara all over again. That same numbness, the same aching loss, and that same feeling of helplessness.

I glanced at the laptop on the passenger seat, my silent partner riding shotgun. Computers had been my one companion, cyberspace my home, yet now even that was denied me. I could have chanced it, I was fucking good at remaining untraceable, no one had ever tracked me down on the web, yet I couldn't trust myself to surf any longer, not even on the dark web. That was not the kind of place I would want any young and innocent girl to surf and if I appeared there it might be enough to persuade her to jump in. I knew my skills were good but are they good enough to allow me to remain a ghost when one expert might be hunting me down. The only other person who came close to me in both computer savvy and cold-blooded determination.

I had driven to the Whitlock place, had gotten as far as the road leading to the track before stopping. I would have been just in time to see Bella and the Major married, to see her again but something stopped me. I jammed hard down on the brakes and sat staring out the windshield.

This was wrong in so many ways. She was a child with a crush on a guy who had helped her. She had paid me back many times over and now it was my turn to pay the bill. Did she remind me of Sara? Yeah in some ways but she was much more stubborn, more driven. Did I feel connected to her for that reason? Was I trying to get Sara back? No, Megan could never be Sara, no one could ever take her place, but there was room in a man for more than one love and although I didn't feel desire or even love for Megan yet I also knew that I could when she grew up if I allowed myself. And that led to two important questions, should I? And did I have the right to expect her to love me in return after all she'd been through and knowing she would find boys her own age sooner or later?

This wasn't how I had imagined my life after Caius' death, I wasn't a wanderer any longer. I wanted to stop, to have a place I could make my own. I was tempted. Megan was still a child, could she really track me down? Sure she was good with computers but she didn't have contacts or the wherewithal to comb the whole country to find me.

I almost convinced myself when this tiny voice of reason told me that probably wasn't good enough. If she was going to have the opportunity to live a normal life, find a human boy and fall in love, then she had to believe I was gone for good.

The only way I could stop and settle down was if I moved abroad, somewhere she wouldn't expect to find me, or any vampire for that matter. I'd called the United States home for the past couple of hundred years so maybe it was time for a change.

I pulled over and grabbed the world atlas I had bought a couple of days ago. Maybe this had been at the back of my mind for some time.

I closed my eyes and lifted the atlas up then let it drop out the window. I peered down at it. The page flapped in the wind and then slowly dropped to reveal a map of Greece. Oh, come on! Well, best of three then.

I opened the door and bent to retrieve the atlas before repeating my actions. This time the page showed me Italy. It seemed the Gods were against me. As I picked it up for the second time I whispered 'third time lucky' and dropped it again. This time I smiled as I looked at the open page. Now that was more like it. Russia, a country I had only visited a couple of times and there were plenty of wide-open spaces with little or no population. I also had a choice of climates, from subtropical to arctic. Well, I guess I should go subtropical as the least desirable for a vampire and therefore safer from anyone hunting me but the arctic appealed more.

Throwing the atlas on top of the boxes on the back seat I turned the car and headed towards the closest airport. I would need access to a computer to arrange visas and tickets but it wouldn't take too long and was a risk worth taking. Once in Russia and using that language I should be pretty safe from Megan. I sighed, I really must stop using her name, every time I spoke or thought it I wanted to see her and self-torture was not a good sport for anyone.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter Fifty Eight**

**Bella**

Megan was very excited about visiting Volterra. Partly because it meant seeing her grandparents again and partly because it meant she would be meeting others more her own age although I wouldn't exactly call Jane and Alec the kind of people I wanted my daughter mixing with. She thought because they were changed at such an early age they would be more like her but both had been vampires for centuries and were world-weary and cynical. I just hoped she wouldn't be too disappointed.

We flew first class, a gift from Carlisle, and were picked up at the airport by a Mercedes, one of the fleet the Volturi kept for their use complete with heavily tinted windows. Megan was thrilled with everything, the countryside, the architecture and the people, especially as she was fluent in Italian putting both her father and myself to shame.

Our suite was in what had been the wife's' tower and was now suites for visitors and very luxurious. Megan had her own set of rooms next door which thrilled her and saddened me. She was growing up so fast, from a baby to a teenager in just four years. It was hard to believe and even harder for me to come to terms with. Sometimes I regretted those precious months I had lost when she was an infant. Jasper seemed to take it all in his stride and the two were just as close as ever. If anything she was a real daddy's girl.

Within days Megan was as thick as thieves with Jane, her new BF, and growing up even more quickly while Jasper and I spent time with Carlisle and Esme or Sulpicia and the others of the new ruling council.

Only once had Sulpicia spoken about Aro and that was to thank Megan for opening her eyes and forcing her to confront her own culpability.

"If not for Megan I would have continued in my blind ignorance. I was so keen to make Caius pay for his crime when Aro's was even more heinous and destroyed a close friend."

"Marcus does seem much more light-hearted than I remember."

Sulpicia smiled warmly, "Yes, he does Bella. He finally had some closure like Darius. Speaking of who, do you keep in touch? I haven't heard Megan mention his name."

"No, he vanished afterwards and she's heard nothing since."

"Oh well, perhaps it's for the best. It would have been so awkward for everyone concerned if he had stayed around."

I frowned, "She was heartbroken despite all our warnings. I guess having a crush on someone doesn't become less painful just because you aren't entirely human."

Sulpicia stared at me, "Crush? Oh, Bella don't delude yourself. There is something much stronger than a crush going on between Megan and Darius. Surely you must have seen that?"

I stared at her wanting to laugh and tell her how ridiculous her words were but I couldn't. Of course, I had wondered about the connection between Darius and my daughter but I'd refused to think about it in depth. She was my little girl, far too young and immature to be thinking about her long term future, love, marriage and all that. Jasper had broached the subject but I refused to contemplate it. To do so would be to acknowledge that she wouldn't be ours for very much longer.

"I know what you mean but surely if the two of them had meant that much to each other he would have kept in touch?"

"I don't think so. Darius is an honorable man and to hang around a child he knew was going to be more to him in the future would strike him as unacceptable."

It sounded a little like the guardian imprints Jake had told me about. A wolf imprinted on a girl whatever age she might be at the time he first saw her and he would become whatever she needed him to be as she grew up. Whether that be childhood companion, bodyguard or study partner. Sulpicia was right of course, that would have been too weird, seeing Darius as Megan's play friend.

"So, you really think he's still out there waiting?"

"Don't you, Bella?"

I glanced at Jasper who hadn't said a word during this conversation then shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. I guess I assumed that after killing Caius he decided to join Sara. I mean isn't that how it goes for vampires? One doesn't outlive the mate."

"Darius outlived Sara for centuries."

I nodded, OK so Sulpicia was right but even so...

"I thought that was because he needed revenge."

"Did you? Well, maybe it was enough at first. Vengeance can be an all-consuming emotion but for centuries? No, I think Darius is that rare breed of man who can feed his existence with rage until it just becomes second nature. He outlived his pain at Sara's loss and now Caius is gone he realizes that something has taken its place. Does it concern you? The thought of your daughter becoming involved with him?"

I had to smile, "No. He's one of the good ones like Jasper here. I guess I just hate the idea of Megan becoming a woman. She had such a short childhood."

"Short but filled with love and learning. Megan learned all she needs to know and has centuries to fill in any gaps. I have spoken to Carlisle in-depth about your daughter. Like you, I was concerned as to what would happen with her accelerated growth but he assured me that she would stop ageing once she reached maturity."

"No one knows for sure though do they? I mean there are so few hybrids and even less knowledge about the few we know about. Megan is an unknown quantity and that scares me."

Jasper took my hand, "She's already slowed considerably. I think we can safely assume Carlisle knows what he's talking about and if God forbid she did continue to age like a human at least we will have had a lifetime with her. Who could ask for more?"

Jasper was right, I wanted Megan to stay with us for eternity but that was stupid. If she stopped ageing or decided to become a full vampire she would still gradually leave to begin a life of her own. Did all parents go through this aching fear of losing their children? It hadn't occurred to me at first but the longer she was in my life the more I yearned for her to stay there, as a child, forever. Selfish I know, but true nevertheless.

**Megan**

I liked it here in Volterra, there were so many people to talk to and some youngsters like me. I know mom thought I was expecting them to be normal teenagers but I understood how long they had lived in bodies that still remained frozen as teenagers but underneath they weren't much different to me. Jane and I had fun making up nicknames for some of the senior Volturi according to their nature. There was Heidi hooker heaven, Demetri the sniffer dog, Marcus the black crow because of his forbidding appearance although he was actually very nice, Santiago Crusher, Chelsea Heartbreaker.

We both liked the same kind of books and music and for the first time, I had a real friend.

Alec was a little more complicated. He didn't like to be seen as a kid so acted formal and stuffy at first but slowly he let his guard down and eventually the three of us were inseparable.

What they didn't know of course was that each I met gave me their gift too. Mom and dad had been very strict about keeping my own gift a secret. I guessed they didn't want me seen as a freak for a long time but eventually I understood it was more serious than that. I learned about the Romanians and how if they could capture me they could force me to help them regain the throne of our world. Of course, they couldn't really force me with threats against myself. They couldn't get close unless I wanted them to but by threatening people I loved. Not everyone had a special shield. As dad had told me, "With great power comes great responsibility, remember that." I thought he was really cool to be quoting Spiderman's Uncle but when I told him this he rolled his eyes and told me to look it up. Well, how was I supposed to know it was attributable to various historical figures! I guess I still had a lot to learn.

I finally met my Aunt Alice while we were here. I knew she was in Volterra and I was nervous about coming face to face with her but as it turned out I needn't have. The physician in the citadel had been working with her and the voices had stopped. I was surprised to discover that mental instability wasn't all that rare in vampires. I guess when you think about it the idea of eternity stretching out before you with no need to rest and nothing to work towards could cause depression.

Alice was actually very sweet and I could see why dad had been attracted to her in the first place although I preferred my own mom. She was more down to earth and adult. Alice was more like another kid more interested in fashion and movies than finding a purpose in life. Uncle Garrett came to see her a couple of times but he hated Volterra and she didn't seem to miss him much so I guess it was inevitable that he would get married again and Alice had signed the divorce papers readily enough.

We planned on staying a couple of weeks but I was having such a great time that I prevailed on them to extend it to six weeks. One reason was that Jane told me there was going to be a grand ball to celebrate the anniversary of the establishment of the Volturi. Now I ask you, what girl would risk missing a ball?

The only disappointment was that Jane already had an escort, a young guard called Cosmo. He was cute and I understood why she'd agreed to go with him but it left me alone. Dad said he would go with me but that meant either leaving mom out or me turning up on my dad's arm and I didn't fancy either of those possibilities.

I was reading in the courtyard stopping every few minutes to listen to the fountain when I heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Alec.

"Megan, I've been looking for you."

"Sorry, it was such a nice day I thought I'd take advantage of the sun."

Looking at the way his skin shimmered in the sunlight it struck me that he was actually quite good looking.

"What did you want me for?"

He shrugged and perched on the edge of the fountain base looking a little uncomfortable. An alien expression for him.

"I was just wondering if you had a date for the ball?"

I shook my head, "No. I don't think I'll go. It won't be much fun on my own."

He suddenly looked happier and I frowned as he spoke up.

"That's great…" seeing my expression he hurried on, "Sorry I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I meant it's good that you don't have anyone because I wanted to ask if you'd go with me?"

"You? Oh. Yes, why not. I'd love to."

I felt a strange excitement as he smiled back at me.

What was it? Could it be I was falling for Alec Volturi?

We sat talking for an hour. My book forgotten on the ground beside me and only when he had to go did I get up and make my way back to my room having to return for the book I had forgotten when I was halfway back.

I told mom about Alec's invitation and she was glad for me, maybe because she and dad could now go as a couple without feeling guilty but when dad found out he wasn't best pleased. According to him, I could do much better for myself but who? And where?

"I agreed to go with him."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't have thought Alec was your type."

"Type? I don't have a type. Besides he invited me, no one else did. Heartbreaker offered me a choice of dresses so I have to go try some on."

"Who?"

"Heartbreaker. I mean Chelsea."

I almost skipped out of the room singing "You will go to the ball, Cinders."

I distinctly heard dad groan as I did so. Still, he'd get used to Alec if this turned out to be something bigger than just a dance date.

I had never seen so many dresses in one place, not even a department store! Jane had come with me and three of us had a great time trying them on. I'd never worn such elegance and felt like a real princess. I finally decided on a silver floor-length dress encrusted with diamante flowers and we were able to find sandals to match in the huge stores. It seemed that even vampires liked to be seen in the best and once worn clothes were put into the stores for others to borrow. What a great idea, access to loads of expensive clothing without having to go out and buy it.

Jane offered to do my hair for me and I agreed before realizing that mom was going to be put out, she always did my hair. I would tell her that I didn't want to hurt Jane's feelings, she would accept that excuse and it gave Jane and I more time to gossip.

Now it was only a few hours before the dance and I was whiling away the time in the archives. I'd put my tracer program on once more in a futile attempt to find Darius. What would it be like to be going to the ball with him as my escort? I closed my eyes and tried to imagine it. The very thought gave me shudders but it was stupid. He was gone, not coming back, and not going to contact me ever again. I stopped thinking about it before it ruined the mood for the evening. I intended to enjoy the ball and make memories with Alec.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter Fifty Nine**

**Megan**

I hadn't wanted Alex to pick me up but he insisted it was traditional and so there I was standing all dressed up in my finery nervous as hell when he knocked on the door. Mom and dad had come to see if I was ready since I hadn't told them about Alec picking me up and dad opened it looking fabulous himself in a suit but I only had eyes for Alec. He had changed out of all recognition in a suit and tie and was carrying a posy of flowers for me. I guess that should have seemed corny but I was delighted and took them wondering what exactly I should do with it. Mom saved me by taking it from my hand.

"I'll find a vase for these. You two go on, we'll see you there.

Alec held out his hand and I took it self consciously, aware of my parent's eyes on us. Only once we were out of sight of my room did I relax and then found myself chattering naturally enough.

At the bottom of the staircase, we joined the crowd filing into the audience chamber which had been transformed for the night with hundreds of thick cream candles and flower arrangements on all the tables which were scattered around the walls.

Everyone looked so different out of their drab everyday wear and the women in bright colors. It was like being in a dream world where those around you were familiar but strangely unfamiliar at the same time.

The band was already set up on a low stage and playing soft music so conversations were not drowned out.

I was slightly disappointed at this and turned to Alec.

"Is the music going to be like this all night?"

He grinned, "No, they play all kinds of music and there are plenty of opportunities to dance but first there'll be a speech."

"A speech?"

"Yes, usually Aro said a few words so I guess tonight it will be down to Marcus or Sulpicia. Then the dancing begins. You look very pretty by the way."

I blushed, hating that a simple human weakness could give me away and how amused Alex was by it. Being able to feel the emotions of others was great most of the time but as dad had explained it could be draining or even embarrassing at times. Things got so much more complicated the older you got and I was still wrestling with them.

We joined the others of our group, Jane and Cosmo, Chelsea and Afton and a few others I knew only slightly. They were all chatting about a new member of the guard who would be arriving in Volterra soon.

"I hear he's red hot. He was turned by Maria in Mexico but Felix heard about him and persuaded Marcus to request him for the guard."

"Well, what's his name? What does he look like? Come on Afton, give us something."

Afton rolled his eyes, "I'm hardly likely to ask how good looking he is now am I?"

Mariette spoke up then, her eyes shining excitedly. "I heard Heidi and Chelsea talking about him. Heidi said she's seen him and that he's drop-dead gorgeous. I think she said his name was Gorge."

The music stopped suddenly and all attention turned to the stage where Sulpicia stood waiting for silence.

"Thank you all for coming. As you are aware my husband would normally speak a few words at this event. Now it is left to me to do so. You all know that the Volturi was formed many centuries ago by my husband, myself, Marcus, and Didyme. This year only two of us remain, but two who have worked tirelessly for the good of all vampires. I hope the next century will see the Volturi become more secure, more open and accountable and more popular."

She looked around and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to bore you with a long speech so please, enjoy the music, dance, and celebrate."

There was polite applause then the music started once more and now it was more to my taste. Something you could dance too, and I wanted to dance, not just move around the floor hanging on to your partner. I surely wasn't ready to try that with Alec yet.

It was a magical evening. I laughed and talked and danced, mainly with Alec although I did allow myself to be persuaded by Afton and then Demetri.

Alice was there with Esme and Carlisle although I avoided the adults as much as possible, especially my own parents who seemed happy to sit and talk most of the time. That was a shame seeing how good a dancer my dad was when he allowed himself. Maybe they did dance more often, but I didn't notice. I was too busy enjoying myself.

Alec was really sweet and funny when he let his guard down and just relaxed and I found myself getting more interested in him as the evening wore on.

Towards the end of the ball, I even let myself go enough to take on a slow dance or two and found being in his arms wasn't the worst feeling in the world. Did I love him? Certainly not, not yet. Did I like him? Sure and if he asked me out again I wouldn't be saying no.

Alec walked me to my room after the ball avoiding my parents who were still talking to Grandpa and Alice and at my door, he took me in his arms and kissed me. I felt my lips tingle and blushed as he pulled free.

"I hope you didn't mind that. I really enjoyed myself tonight and I'd like to see you again, Megan."

"You see me every day, Alec."

"You know what I mean. I'd like to take you out on a date."

I smiled, "A date? Where?"

"Anywhere you like. How about a day out in Pisa? It's going to be overcast all day tomorrow. We could explore the city and maybe take in a movie."

It sounded really grown up and I wanted to say yes but I wasn't sure my parents were ready for me to go to the city with Alec just yet.

"How about we take in the sights of Volterra first? Then maybe we could go to Pisa another time."

He agreed readily enough and I watched him out of sight from my open doorway, excited at the thought of going on a real date, my very first!

Mom checked in on me when they got back but I pretended to be asleep. I just didn't want all the questions I knew would come. There would be time in the morning when I announced I had a date. I'd forgotten that I was due for some computer time with Marcus and I would have to give my apologies. He was pretty laid back so that didn't worry me too much. Not as much as getting my parents to agree.

When I appeared the following morning mom was very interested in hearing if I'd had a good time and I listened to her tell me about her first date which just happened to be with my real father at high school. She had been awkward and nervous and I got that. I'd felt the same way but I was sure that Alec was nothing like Edward Cullen.

As I had anticipated, neither of my parents were very happy about me skipping my computer lessons with Marcus to go on a date with Alec but I was determined to go.

"I can learn more computer skills anytime but we're only here for a little while and I came here to get to know new people. I can't meet humans my own age so I might never get another chance to be a teenager. It's not fair for you to pressure me into staying here when I have a date."

"A date? With Alec? What about Darius? I thought you were interested in him?"

I stared in astonishment at my dad as mom threw him a warning look and felt his anger at the thought of me going out with anyone.

"How many dates did you have dad? I bet you liked more than one person and anyway, Darius told me he's not coming back. You didn't want me getting too close to him and now you don't want me getting close to Alec. It's not fair."

Before my dad could reply mom stepped in.

"Meg, go and get ready. I'll talk to your father."

I threw my mom a look of gratitude and went back to my room to get ready for my date. One way or another I was going.

**Bella**

I could tell that Jasper didn't want Megan getting involved with Alec but the quickest way to push her into his arms was to refuse her permission or act hostile. I knew from personal experience.

I put a hand on his arm and smiled.

"Jasper, Meg is growing up. We knew it wasn't going to be easy for her with no one her own age at home. Now she's found someone and he's showing her some attention. Let her enjoy it for a few days then we're going home and she'll soon forget him."

Jasper frowned at me, he was genuinely concerned, mainly because his little girl was becoming a young woman, and partly because he didn't like Alec. I didn't particularly like the thought of my little girl tied up with the Volturi either but I wasn't going to make the idea more tempting to her.

"He's much older than her, just because he looks like a teenager. Who knows what he's planning to get up to."

"Jasper, it's the middle of the day. They're going to explore Volterra and see a movie. It's hardly the crime of the century. And bringing up Darius was a really bad move. We spent so long persuading her that he wasn't coming back and now you're throwing his name at her like a bone."

He grumbled and walked over to the window dropping his head and I went to join him, putting my arm around his shoulders.

"I know it's difficult, but she is growing up."

"I preferred her as a little girl. I could keep her safe then."

"She'll be fine. Alec knows what will happen if he lays a finger on her. Your reputation goes before you, Major Whitlock."

He still wasn't happy when Megan left and I couldn't help feeling amused, poor Jasper. Whatever would he do when Megan became serious about someone. God help the boy!

**Megan**

I was glad we had arranged to meet in the entrance hall, I did not want my dad glaring at Alec. It was only a date, we weren't running off together or anything. I wasn't even sure yet how I felt about Alec. I was just so pleased to be invited on a real date.

When I saw him I was relieved to see Jane and Cosmo were with him, so it was going to be a foursome. I wondered if that would have relived my dad's paranoia?

"I hope you don't mind. When I told Jane of our plans she kind of gatecrashed."

"No, not at all."

He took my hand as we walked out into the town square, the four of us like any normal party of friends out for the day to enjoy themselves.

It was fun, we explored the town, or I explored it while Alec seemed happy to be a tour guide and the other two were wrapped up in each other. I enjoyed looking around the museum in the town hall and Alec told me all about the Etruscan gateway which he had witnessed being rebuilt during medieval times as it had begun to crumble. Thinking of the young man holding my hand being old enough to see something like this when it was actually built was quite staggering. It brought home just what being a vampire and therefore eternal really meant.

After this, the other two split leaving Alec and me alone. He said he had a surprise for me and I found myself in a dusty alabaster workshop where I was able to see alabaster being carved by hand which was fascinating. Afterwards, Alec had a word with Mr Rossi the owner and I was able to try carving a delicate piece myself. I tried making a small dish something really simple, while Alec disappeared to try his hand too. I picked up a sweet little lamp for mom as a thank you for taking my side earlier and then we left.

After spending a wonderful hour in a bookstore just browsing Alec and I went to the movies. I can't remember what we saw, I was too busy reliving every moment of the day. He held my hand and spoke softly from time to time just like any normal couple. It was such a novelty for me and I was loving every minute only too aware that my pleasure would be short-lived. In only another week we were headed back to the States and I would be back to the mundane things of life.

This trip had shown me one thing. Once I was old enough to leave home I was going to explore, travel the world and immerse myself in as much culture as I could. Of course, I didn't intend to do this on my own, I would need a companion. I glanced at Alec, would he be the one to do the exploring with me?

Did he ever leave Volterra? Would he want to? I guess that depended on how he felt about me. Or maybe how I felt about him. I was confused right now. I liked Alec and I knew that he liked me, a lot. Was I so keen on him because there was such little choice if I was going to remain in the vampire world? Or did I really like him that much? It would certainly upset my dad and I didn't want to do that but this was my life and it was my decision.

Why was life so complicated? Or was I just rushing in because Darius had dumped me without a word after appearing to be interested in me?

A short quotation from Freud passed through my mind. One I had read after Darius left and thought how apt it was.

"We are never so defenceless against suffering as when we love, never so helplessly unhappy as when we have lost our loved object or its love. "

Maybe I was just being overly dramatic, thinking I had loved Darius and he had loved me when all I had done was to fixate on a handsome intelligent and funny guy who had shown some interest in me. Oh, Megan, you poor pathetic little creature.

Another quote threaded its way through my brain ruining my mood.

"I was in love with an unavailable man, an old, sad story. When I first started to fall for him, months before, my feelings gave me pleasure and hope. I would wait for him, as lovers had waited for each other since the beginning of time. But as the months passed and he didn't come around, something inside me shifted. My unrequited love became obsessive."

― Lisa M Philiips, _Unrequited: The Thinking Woman's Guide to Romantic Obsession_

Darius had hurt my feelings but I was young and strong and I was determined to pick myself up, dust myself off, and start all over again. To hell with the past, I was going to live for the moment, immerse myself in the emotions of Alec's interest in me. I was Megan Whitlock, the Major's daughter and I would kick the ass of anyone who tried to mess with me.

On the way back to the citadel Alec stopped suddenly and reached into his pocket.

"This is for you Megan. I made it myself."

He handed me a tiny box and when I lifted the lid I gasped in delight. It was an alabaster ring with my name engraved on it.

"Oh, it's lovely Alec. Thank you so much."

Instinctively I leaned in and kissed him, his cheek cool and smooth against my lips and then he turned and our lips met and it was heavenly.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter Sixty**

**Jasper**

Megan was glowing when she arrived back from her 'date' with Alec which didn't particularly please me but when I saw the ring she was wearing I immediately became suspicious. Before I could say anything however, Bella asked her what they had been up to and was delighted with the present Megan gave her. I had to admit it was lovely as was the bowl she proudly informed us she had carved herself.

"So, where did you go?"

She reeled off the kind of places that I would have approved of and I relaxed a little as I understood that they hadn't been alone all day but with Jane and her boyfriend for at least part of the time.

"Then we went to the movies. It was an Italian film, the Great Beauty. It wasn't really my kind of film but the company made all the difference. Alec is a film buff, he loves old films too and there's a film exhibition this weekend, lots of classic movies. He asked me to go with him. Can I ?"

I was about to object when she added, "It will be good for my Italian."

Outmaneuvered I gave my grudging approval and then she dropped the bombshell.

"Do you like my ring? Alec made it for me. Look it's got my name engraved on it."

I looked at it disapprovingly.

"Don't you think it's a little early for him to be giving you presents like that?"

She turned innocent eyes on me, "Why, dad? I thought it was a lovely gesture. A memento to remember my trip to Volterra."

Bella jumped in before I could answer her.

"Well, I think it was sweet of him Megan, but tomorrow you must catch up with Marcus and your studies. OK?"

**Megan**

I nodded, that was fine, I could meet Alec later. If he knew I was working in the archives he might even join me in the morning and I found I liked the idea of that.

We spent as much time as possible together the next few days, made all the sweeter because we knew we would soon be parted and when Jane understood that my dad was being difficult she did all she could to run interference. She would ask me to help her with some translations and when Dad was sure I was safely ensconced and left Alec would sneak in and Jane would disappear giving us some privacy, or we would leave the citadel by a side door.

We explored the narrow alleys of the town, browsed the bookshops, went to the afternoon movie or made ourselves comfortable in our secret hideout, an old abandoned house on the edge of town.

Here we would talk, recite poetry, or read extracts from our favorite authors and hold hands or cuddle. It was all very innocent but I knew dad would never believe that.

I finally persuaded Alec to tell me about his human life which, it turned out, was horrible.

"Jane and I were born in England around 800 AD. Our mother was an Anglo Saxon and our father a Frankish soldier. We didn't understand our gifts then but we could still use them. Things started to happen to people in our village who upset us or were unkind to our family.

Eventually the villagers became suspicious and accused us of being witches and in league with the devil. They took us prisoner and some of them beat us while the others built a fire ready to burn us. If Aro hadn't turned up when he did we would have been burned to death."

"What happened to your parents? Didn't they try to save you?"

"Our father did but the other villagers killed him, they beat him to death and we were forced to watch. My mother kept silent. She was scared of being burned as a witch too. I think she would have been driven out of the village even if they let her live.

We left with Aro and he turned us as soon as we were old enough. We've been with the Volturi ever since. Our gifts have proved invaluable.

I was shocked when I discovered that he had only been fourteen when he was turned. I guess living for centuries added years to his demeanor and behavior.

Seeing the shock on my face he smiled.

"You thought I was older, didn't you? I guess we both have a strange childhood behind us. I mean, who would have thought you were only four?"

I stared at him then burst out laughing.

"I guess looking at it that way we were made for each other."

His smile broadened and he took my hand.

"I'm hoping so, Megan. You know I like you a lot and I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too, but we can talk every day."

"It won't be the same though. I'm going to ask Sulpicia if I can be considered for any business in the States. If not then I'll visit you as soon as I can."

Thinking of the reaction that would invoke in my dad, I decided to try and slow things down just a little.

"Maybe we should give it a little while."

He pulled a face but nodded his understanding.

"Yeah, your dad isn't my biggest fan."

"It's nothing personal. He wouldn't like anyone I was interested in, Alec. We just have to give him some time, he'll come around."

He looked away and I frowned. That he had something on his mind was clear.

"Alec? What is it?"

"Can I ask you something, Megan? Something a little personal I guess."

"OK. Now I'm officially nervous. Go on."

"Jane tells me that you seemed to be interested in someone else before you came here. I mean it's none of my business really I guess, but as you and I have become closer, or I mean I thought we had, it worries me that maybe there's someone else. I mean maybe I have a rival for your affections."

I cursed inwardly, why did Jane have to tell him? I hadn't said a word to her so she must have heard it from Sulpicia.

I smiled and managed a small sarcastic laugh, "You mean Darius?"

He nodded but he was so serious I knew this mattered to him.

"Well, it's a long story."

He sat back but continued to hold my hand tightly.

"We have plenty of time. You don't need to be back for at least another hour."

I told him about my birth and how Dad had gotten in touch with my mom through Darius and how I thought he was cool and that I was grateful he had helped me to be reunited with mom and my family.

"Oh, so it was just a crush?"

"No, not a crush, I felt grateful to him for all he did and wanted to help him. He was so sad all the time too."

"So it was pity?"

I hesitated, had it been pity?

"I don't really know but it doesn't matter. He got his revenge and then he vanished."

"Do you think he's dead? That's what Jane and the others think. That he killed Caius and then killed himself."

I didn't want to think about Darius any more and I certainly didn't want to discuss him, not even with Alec.

Jumping up and pulling him to his feet I dragged him towards the door.

"Come on, we should get back. If my dad discovers I'm sneaking out with you he'll ground me for eternity."

"He's not really your dad, you don't have to listen to him, Megan."

I was so shocked by his words that I stopped dead and gaped at him.

"What?"

"The Major. He isn't your real Dad."

I frowned.

"Why would you say that?"

He stared at me puzzled, "Well. Because he isn't. Edward Cullen was your biological father. I mean I know he was a complete asshole but that's a fact. The Major was just there when you needed him. He saved you from the guardians, I understand that. You must be grateful to him but it's not as if he killed a pack of them doing it."

I wasn't sure whether to slap him or walk away. How dare he talk about my dad like that?

"You have no idea do you?"

"Idea? What? Are you angry with me? I'm sorry Megan. I never meant to upset you. I was just pointing out that the Major has no rights over you, he's just your stepdad and you're almost an adult now. You could leave any time you wanted to. In fact why don't you? Leave home, don't go back there. Stay here in Volterra. The Volturi would welcome you. Then we don't have to be apart ever."

"You are a complete idiot, Alec Volturi. I'm going back to the citadel."

I stormed off into the street and made my way back towards the citadel that rose up above the rooftops but found my way blocked by a red-faced Alec.

"What is your problem? What I said was the truth. You're old enough to run your own life. You don't have to follow anyone's rules, especially someone with no rights over you. I'm sorry if that hurts. I guess I shouldn't have mentioned your real father, I apologize for that."

I stared at him as understanding flowed through me. Alec may be centuries old but he had no more understanding of family than a child.

"You really have no idea what family is all about do you? It's the people who love and protect you despite the risk or hardships it brings them. Your father fought for you and you remember that. Your mother turned her back on you and I heard it in your voice, you despised her for that.

My real father, as you call him, tried to persuade my mom to get rid of me before I was even born. He threw her down the stairs trying to kill me and then when I was born, he threw me out like garbage to die."

Alec put his hands up in surrender but I wasn't finished yet.

"The Major as you call him fought off a guardian and almost got his head ripped off protecting me, a helpless baby. He raised me on his own for two years when he didn't have to and he loves me. As far as I'm concerned that gives him the right to be called my dad and for me to see him as such. Now, I'm going back and I'd appreciate it if you left me alone."

He apologized and tried to stop me but I just threw him a look and seeing the menace in it he backed off. I wasn't sure how I felt right now just that I wanted to be as far away from him as possible. At least it would prevent me from doing something I would regret later.

Once back at the citadel I went straight to my room hoping I wouldn't bump into anyone, but of course, Murphy's law was alive and well and I ran straight into my mom in the corridor.

"Megan? Are you OK? What's wrong? Have you argued with Jane?"

I was so angry I couldn't speak so I just shook my head and darted past her into my room shutting the door firmly behind me.

She knocked a few times but I Ignored her and eventually, I heard her walk away. I knew she was upset and worried but I didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. My mind was spinning with conflicting thoughts.

Crashing down on my bed I flopped back and closed my eyes. What was it that had upset me so much?

I was pissed because Alec had tried telling me that my dad wasn't my dad. I loved him and despite sneaking around behind his back to see Alec I respected him as my father.

That's what it was, sure.

Except a little voice in my head started up, "Really? Are you sure about that Megan? Or are you upset because he asked you about Darius? You've done your best not to think about him but there's that nagging feeling in your brain. You lied to Alec. You let him believe that you felt sorry for Darius, and that's all it was but you lied.

I shook my head, nope. I did feel sorry for him. When I was little I felt his pain and I wanted to help him, to pay him back for helping to give me my mom back.

Really? Then why were you so upset when he didn't come back? When he didn't contact you? You're still waiting and hoping, aren't you?

Waiting for what? He's not coming back. He told me that and so did everyone else. He probably decided to join Sara.

The more I thought about it the more hopeless the situation seemed. Darius was dead or he had decided to just leave. Either way, he wasn't interested in me. So, what was I going to do? Wait like a pathetic little waif and stray living in hope and dying in despair? Or take life by the horns, accept what Alec was offering in way of a relationship and be happy? The choice was mine but why was it so hard?

I groaned and turned my face into the pillow putting my hands over my ears in a futile attempt to stop the voice in my head.

I wanted to scream but I knew that would bring either mom or dad running and they were the last people I wanted to see right now so I buried my face in the pillow and allowed the tears of frustration to flow.

When Mom came to see if I was OK later it seemed Jane had spoken to Alec and had covered for us.

"Jane asked how you were. She said that you were feeling tired. That you'd been working hard on some old parchments doing translation and it was really difficult work. I told her she shouldn't have asked you to do the work. Damaged documents are Marcus' area of expertise and I've seen some of them. Even I can hardly make out the words."

Feeling I should stick up for Jane under the circumstances I hurried to answer her.

"I wanted to help and it's good for me. It helps with my language skills. I guess I was concentrating so hard I got a headache, but it's better now."

"Good, because Carlisle and Esme have invited us to join them for the evening. Alice will be there too. Do you feel up to it? We should remember that you are still part human and have your weaknesses. I've already told Jane that you are taking the next couple of days off. Dad and I have a trip to Pisa planned for the three of us and we fly back this weekend."

I tried not to let my relief show. Right now being away from Volterra and Alec, having time to think, sounded like a great idea. I just couldn't face him again until I knew how I felt and where we stood.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter Sixty One**

**Bella**

I was worried about Megan. She had never been sick before, never had so much as a headache, yet suddenly she was very quiet and had excused herself from the evening with Carlisle and Esme. Even in Pisa, she hadn't been her usual bubbly self, enthusing over everything.

Jasper had taken her to one side and spoken to her and eventually, she had asked to speak to us both. I didn't know what was going on, but like Jasper, I was concerned.

Sitting across from us she looked nervous and I wondered if perhaps things between her and Alec had become serious. It seemed unlikely, they hadn't seen much of each other and neither seemed reckless, but then I remembered how I had acted when I met Edward. The night he had appeared in my bedroom. I prayed to God that nothing like that was coming.

"Mom, Dad. I have a confession to make."

Jasper sat forward and I could see the tension in his jaw so I took his hand to keep him calm.

"OK. We're listening sweetheart."

I smiled at her encouragingly and she took a deep breath before continuing.

"When I was supposed to be working with Jane on those documents… When you thought I was there I wasn't. I was out with Alec. We didn't do anything. We just walked around, talked and went to the movies but I feel bad because I lied to you."

"I see. Why didn't you tell us, Megan? You could have done so. I don't like to think of you creeping around behind our backs or telling us lies."

She blushed at her dad's reproachful tone.

"I know. I felt bad and that's why I'm telling you now. I knew you didn't want me to go out with Alec dad and I didn't want an argument but I should have asked you and mom."

"Is that all? Or is there anything else you should be telling us?"

She shook her head but it was a half-hearted gesture and so we waited.

"Dad, I know you don't think Alec is right for me but he does like me a lot and I like him. It's hard for someone like me. I don't have anyone my own age and I can't really mix with human teenagers so I think my best bet would be with someone like him. Couldn't you try to like him? Mom said that her dad didn't like Edward but he didn't stop them dating."

I jumped in, "I never said that. He tried to stop us but I was stubborn and stupid and I just ignored my dad's feelings."

"But I don't want to ignore dad's feelings. I want him to try for me. Will you try dad? Please? Alec thinks you are trying to keep us apart and you shouldn't because you're not my real dad but I put him right on that score. I told him flat out that as far as I'm concerned you are my dad. I want you to like him but I don't expect you to do so right away. Will you just give him a chance?"

Personally, I would have kept that to myself. It hardly put Alec in a better light as far as Jasper was concerned, but at least it showed that she was being brutally honest with us.

Jasper sighed, "It doesn't really matter Megan. We're going home in a few days but until then I guess you can see him and I'd rather you did it with our knowledge."

"He's going to visit. Once I get home I mean, and I think I'd like that."

He pounced immediately, "You think? Megan, how do you really feel about Alec Volturi?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. We haven't had much time to get to know each other yet. I like him and I think I could get close to him."

I felt I had to say something, "Megan. Don't try to force it. Just spend time with him and if it's meant to be then it will happen without you trying. You're so young, there are so many places to go and people to meet. There really is no point in trying to rush things. But if Alec wants to visit then your dad and I will make him welcome, won't we Jasper?"

He glanced at me and there was a long pause before he reluctantly nodded.

"I guess if you want him to and he wants to come then we'll make him welcome as your mom says."

Megan looked so relieved as she sprang up to hug her dad and then me.

Despite Jasper's words, I knew he was hating the thought of Megan tied up with Alec. I didn't dislike the boy as much as the fact he was Volturi. There would always be that memory of the fear I had felt when I came here for the first time as a human and met Aro and his brothers. Even now the walls of Volterra made me shudder when I set eyes on them.

We only spent two days back in Volterra before flying home but Megan was absent most of this time with Alec, this time with our, well blessing would be putting it too strongly, but at least with our knowledge and grudging acceptance.

He even spent the final evening with us at Carlisle and Esme's along with Sulpicia, Marcus, Jane and her boyfriend Cosmo. It was easy to see that Jane was truly in love and I thought there might be wedding bells soon for her. I just hoped it wouldn't give Alec any ideas.

He was pleasant, respectful, and probably a little wary of Jasper although if he had wanted to he could have taken us all down with his gift. I guess then though he would have lost Megan so it was a catch 22 situation for him.

He drove us to the airport and even managed to spend a few minutes alone with Megan before we boarded our flight

I watched her during the flight trying to gauge her mood. Was she missing Alec already? Upset at being parted from her boyfriend? Depressed?

I don't know if she expected me to be observing her but she seemed relaxed enough, playing cards with Jasper and then reading a book, in Italian I noticed. She even fell asleep for a while and I wondered if she was dreaming about him.

I remembered how I had felt when Edward left me. Being away from him for even a few hours had seemed like a lifetime and when I thought I'd lost him I had almost given up the will to live. I didn't want that kind of love for Megan, it asked too much of a young girl and it could end in destruction and broken hearts.

Peter and Charlotte picked us up when we landed and Megan chatted gaily about her trip without mentioning Alec except in passing. It was a good move because Peter was still rabidly anti-Volturi and she wouldn't hear the last of it if he discovered she had been dating one of them.

It was great to be home again, back in familiar surroundings and free to do our own thing. Jasper had plans to buy some more horses and begin breeding and when he told Megan she was eager to become involved. She enjoyed riding, something I had never really enthused over, but I think she was more interested in the idea of having foals around.

She still had her pony although she was now too big to ride him and although Jasper had offered to buy her another she was happy to borrow a horse from Peter when the three of them took off for a ride.

The next time the three disappeared for the day Charlotte and I took advantage of their absence for a shopping trip into the city. I was still a little nervous around humans en masse and her steady presence made all the difference.

I bought some new clothes for Megan and Jasper and books and music as we all loved to read and Megan liked to play music loud enough to make your eardrums bleed while she was studying. Or maybe to stop us overhearing her conversations with Alec these days as they were in contact almost constantly.

I had been just the same with Edward, if I didn't see him or hear from him I was sure that either he had left without saying goodbye or didn't love me anymore. I laughed remembering my own teenage angst and thanked the lord that it had worn off with maturity.

As we were driving back Charlotte broached the subject of Darius.

"Has Megan heard from Darius? She seems much more light-hearted recently."

"No, nothing, Have you?"

"Not a word, but I wouldn't expect to. So, who's the lucky guy then?"

"Sorry?"

"Oh come on. Megan's got a boyfriend. It's the only explanation for her smiles and if it's not poor Darius then who? It must be someone she met in Italy and as no one is talking I can only conclude it was one of the Volturi. I promise I won't tell Peter."

Deciding it would be nice to be able to talk about the situation I told Charlotte about Alec.

"Oh my God. I can see why you kept that quiet. Alec Volturi? What did the Major have to say?"

"He wasn't best pleased but she persuaded him to give Alec a chance and the boy is behaving wonderfully. He's actually not that bad when you get talking to him."

"I would imagine he feels like he's walking on eggshells dating the Major's daughter, poor boy. Isn't he a little solemn for Megan though? From what I've heard he acts more like an old man than a boy."

"Not in Megan's company. I am worried though."

"Why? Do you think he might try and take advantage of her?"

"No. I don't think she's that silly."

"Ah, you forget. A teenager in love loses all sense of right and wrong."

I smiled, "I guess so. No, it's something Sulpicia said about Darius. She's convinced the two of them are meant for each other. I'm not sure how I feel about that either. I mean he's a man and she's still a child."

"What you mean is that Megan is your little girl and Darius is a few thousand years old."

"Put that way it sounds obscene."

"I'm afraid that's the way things turn out in our world. Remember Megan has matured so rapidly she's now theoretically about sixteen and Darius was frozen in time in his early twenties I think. They always seemed to fit together perfectly but…"

"But if he's dead or just pushed Megan out of his life then she needs to find someone. I think it's all a little quick as if she's scared if she doesn't find herself a partner she might not get another chance."

"Sound familiar? The frantic haste, the terrible crush? The teenager desperately in love with a guy over two hundred years older than her?"

"That was different. Edward was seventeen and at school with me and I was the same age."

"Yeah, give or take a hundred years or so. Do you remember all the questions Megan asked, questions a kid shouldn't even have considered? You know, about relationships and love, finding the right person? Maybe she understood how dangerous it could be getting it wrong so she wants to get it right the first time around. Or maybe she felt the connection with Darius and it worried her. Who would you rather she chose? If it was up to you, which I know it isn't."

I didn't really have to think about it, "My heart says Darius, my head says Alec."

"Well, maybe it's the same for her. She wouldn't have given Alec a second glance if Darius hadn't pulled a disappearing act but he did, leaving her with Alec."

I groaned, closing my eyes for a second.

"God, I wish she'd stayed a child for a few years longer."

"Putting off the evil day wouldn't have made it any easier, you'd still have to face it. I guess we'll just have to wait and see how she chooses. Alec, or another."

"Or Darius if he returns although I think Megan would give him a really hard time and I don't blame her. I might too, come to that."

We lapsed into silence and I wondered if Darius was still alive and if so where he was and why he had gone to ground. The sensible thing to do would have been to come straight back from Italy and hang around if he truly had feelings for Megan. Wouldn't it?

When the others got back I heard all about their trip which had included a visit to a neighboring ranch to view a couple of mares that were for sale.

"One was so pretty mom, I told dad that we just had to buy her. The owner had called her Maggie and she had a white blaze on her forehead like a shooting star had brushed her head. I'm sure her foals will be beautiful."

"So, I take it we have some new horses coming?"

She nodded then noticed the time and rushed upstairs to wait for Alec's call.

Jasper frowned after her but said nothing. Peter was still here and as Charlotte had said, if he knew what was going on none of us would ever hear the last of it, especially poor Megan.

When she reappeared an hour later she wasn't looking so happy and I knew Jasper, like me, was wondering if things had gone sour between the two of them.

"Alec was coming to visit next month but now he has to go to Germany to sort out some trouble there and then on to Finland. I was hoping he'd be here for my birthday."

"Never mind sweetheart, I'm sure he'll come when he can and he does have duties to perform."

She scowled, "I think Sulpicia did it on purpose. She knew it was my birthday soon. Alec had told her what he planned but she insisted he was needed."

"Now, I'm sure she wouldn't be so petty."

"Alec thinks so and anyway I'm getting fed up with only being able to talk to him. When can we go back to Italy?"

"Not for a while. Don't forget the new horses are coming."

Megan stomped off upstairs and I thought "there'll be tears before bedtime" remembering what Renee used to say to me when I was in a strop.

A few minutes later the music started, loud enough to shake the light fixture and I raised my eyes heavenward. Oh, the joys of parenthood.

**I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has left reviews for this story. Be assured that I do read each and every one and appreciate all your comments. It makes the writing that much more worthwhile. Love Jules xx**


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter Sixty Two**

**Megan**

I flopped down on my bed depressed that I wouldn't be able to see Alec after all. Why was nothing ever easy for us? It just wasn't fair. And now I had to talk to Alec and tell him that I couldn't get back to Volterra for a long time either.

I hadn't realized how difficult it would be holding a relationship together long distance. We had seemed so close in everything when we were together but now we often struggled to find things to talk about. His life was so different from mine and I began to realize that living in Volterra was actually pretty boring. There was a lot of hanging around and boring paperwork and mundane chores. At least out here in the world, there was plenty to do, places to go, and things to see.

I logged onto my laptop and found Alec already waiting to chat. He always looked so pleased to see me but today he looked anxious.

"Did you talk to your parents? Are you coming back to Volterra?"

"I asked them if we could visit soon but there are things to do here. Dad is buying some mares to breed horses so he needs to be here and mom wouldn't go without him."

He frowned and continued hurriedly.

"Well, did you do as I said? Did you ask them if you could visit alone? I'd pick you up in Pisa."

I hesitated before answering him. I hadn't asked them because I knew what the answer would be. There was no way they would agree to my visiting Volterra unaccompanied and I guess I understood that. It was because they loved me, they cared.

He scowled, "You didn't, did you? Why not? This is ridiculous. We can't go on like this. Pack your things and come to Italy. I'll pay for your flight. All you have to do is get to the airport. Make some excuse and get your mom to take you into the city. You can get a bus or cab from there to the airport and by the time they know what' you've done it will be too late to stop you."

I was shocked that he should even suggest such a thing.

"I am not running away from home. Surely we can wait a little longer. Besides you're going away in a few days."

"That doesn't matter. You can stay here in Volterra. I have plenty of room and I'll only be gone a couple of weeks."

"No, it wouldn't be right. Besides, I'm not ready to move in with you."

His scowl deepened, "Why not? We're both old enough to know what we want and I've been alone long enough. Don't make me wait any longer, Megan. I need you, I want you here with me. I want us to start our life together. I've already spoken to Chelsea about getting you a job in the archives so you'll have something to do when I have to be away. It's comfortable here and you'll be your own master. Able to do whatever you want. We can visit Pisa whenever you like. I'll even make sure you have access to a car when I'm not available to take you out."

I laughed nervously, "Well, thank you, kind sir. You make it sound like I'm going to be a prisoner in Volterra."

"Not a prisoner, but you understand I want to keep you safe. If the girls go out then, of course, you can go with them but I'm an important and highly visible member of the Volturi so my mate would be an excellent target for anyone wanting to hurt me."

Mate? No one had broached that subject. Alec was moving way too fast for my liking. I needed to slow the pace.

"Don't you think we need to know each other a little better before we start making long term plans like that? I don't think I'm ready for total commitment yet."

"I see. You seem to have changed since you got back home. Jane told me to be careful, she said you might have second thoughts once we were apart. Is there someone else? I mean, I know you told me that there wasn't, but I need to know if what we had was just a holiday romance."

I hesitated, not wanting to lie to him but afraid of the pace he was setting.

"Alec, I like you very much. I'm just not sure I'm ready to commit yet. Of course, I want to see you. I want to be with you, but we hardly know each other. I mean we only met for a few weeks. I think we need to take it more slowly."

He sighed and I could tell I had hurt him but it was the truth. I didn't feel that instant magic when I thought about being with him, not enough to make me chance my parent's wrath by skipping out on them. I was so confused I didn't know what I wanted. I had thought it was Alec but something was holding me back and I couldn't explain it to anyone, not even myself.

"I'm sorry I have been putting pressure on you, Megan. I know it must be hard for you. I can't remember being a teenager, having other people to consider or having doubts. I guess it means one of two things, either what you feel for me isn't enough or you need longer to work out what you really want out of life. I never even asked you if you had decided to take the final step to become a full vampire. If not then we shouldn't even be talking about the future, I can't afford to get involved too deeply with a woman who will age and die. I'm not ready to give up my existence and I don't think I'm as strong or brave as some people. I don't think I could survive the death of my mate."

I flinched at the reference to Darius but he didn't seem to notice.

"You don't even know if I am your mate, do you, Alec?"

"Some people say you know right away, others that you grow together. I don't know which is right. Only that I have strong feelings for you."

"Then I guess you should give it some serious thought. If we aren't meant for each other we'd be making a terrible mistake and in truth, I haven't thought deeply about where my future lies. Becoming a vampire scares me, but growing old and dying scares me too."

He was quiet and thoughtful for a time then smiled but I could tell. It was an effort.

"Look. I have to go away as I told you. How about we take a break until I get back. That gives us both the time to think and then when I get back we can talk some more. Would that be OK with you?"

"OK. It sounds like a sensible idea. Will you email me when you get back?"

"You could email me if you come to any decision that is."

I nodded and we stared at each other for a minute then he spoke again.

"I guess I should go."

"Oh, OK. Well, have a good time in Germany."

"It's work, Megan. I always enjoy my work, it makes me feel useful and gives me the opportunity to use my gift."

We said goodbye and broke the connection simultaneously.

Suddenly the room seemed awfully quiet and lonely and I wondered if I had done the right thing. Was I being indecisive? Or was I truly unsure what I should do?

I had to tell mom something when she noticed I hadn't spoken to Alec the following day but I wasn't going to tell her everything so I just said that Alec had been called away on business and wouldn't be able to speak to me for a couple of weeks.

"Oh. Well, at least you'll have time to help your dad with the new horses and they do say that absence makes the heart grow fonder."

She must have seen my expression because she suddenly put down her book and jumped to her feet.

"Come on, Let's take a walk. It's a lovely day."

Taken by surprise I didn't have time to make excuses and found myself arm in arm with my mom, walking across the pasture towards the woods in the distance.

For a while we walked in silence then finally mom sighed.

"Oh, dear. I've seen that expression before. What happened, Megan? Are you OK?"

I nodded and considered saying nothing more but suddenly I wanted someone to talk to and blurted out everything.

"I'm just so confused mom. I mean I like Alec a lot but I'm not sure that's enough. I'm scared of making the same mistake everybody else seems to make. At the same time, I don't want to end up on my own and I have so few choices in our world."

Mom stopped in a small clearing and sank down onto the ground pulling me down beside her then wrapped an arm comfortingly around my shoulder.

"Oh, Meg. You're so young. I understand what you are saying but can I give you a little advice? It's things I had to learn the hard way."

"I wish you would mom because I don't know what to do."

"Firstly, do not rush or allow yourself to be rushed into anything. Secondly, when it happens, when you meet the right man, you'll know."

I turned to her, "You didn't, neither did Aunt Rose or Grandma Esme and I'm scared of making the same mistake. Maybe we shouldn't jump in even when it feels so right."

"Well, I guess we didn't have anyone to give us the right advice. I think all three of us muddled up infatuation with love. Sometimes you get overwhelmed by the first rush of infatuation. It feels so real as if you'd die if they didn't smile at you, talk to you, and ask you out. It's so real it hurts."

"So how do you know the difference?"

She sighed, "True love is more subtle. It creeps up on you when you least expect it. You feel attracted to the man but it's deeper than the agony of a crush. When you aren't with them you feel like there's a big hole in your life, something is missing but you can't put your finger on it. Does that make sense?"

I frowned, "Well, I don't feel the agony of being away from Alec. I miss him and he made me feel good, special, but when I look into the future I can't see him beside me doing all the things I want to do. Instead, if I stay with Alec I see my life stuck in Volterra with occasional side trips and I don't want that."

"Then I think you already know the answer sweetheart and trust me, staying with someone just because you don't want to be alone is the worst thing to do. It will destroy you both."

"I think Alec is worried about being alone too. Like me, he doesn't have many options. I guess it's worse for him because he'll always be fourteen while I am still getting older. I will be an adult soon and everyone will treat me like one."

"Pity is another really bad reason to stay with someone."

I nodded, "I guess so. Do you think he'll ever find someone, mom?"

She brushed my hair back and smoothed my cheek with the back of one cool hand.

"I don't know, but that's not your problem Megan. Your future is yours to sort out and only that. Whatever you decide to do will be OK with your dad and me, you know that."

I glanced at her and grinned, "But he'll be relieved if my future doesn't include Alec."

She laughed, "Yes he will, but forgive him for loving you so much that he cares."

I nodded again, "I do. I love dad and I hate that he was so unhappy at me dating Alec. I just wish I could meet some other people my own age."

"And you're sure it's over between you and Alec?"

I frowned, there was something in her voice that disturbed me.

"Yes, I'm sure. Why?"

"Well, I probably shouldn't be telling you this but I'm afraid you'd have found out sooner or later and it's something you should know under the circumstances. Your dad asked around about Alec when he saw how serious you were about him."

I rolled my eyes, my dad the paranoid spy!

"OK. And what terrible secrets did he uncover?"

She sighed and bit her lip, a sure sign she was nervous and one I had inherited.

"Promise me that you won't say anything about this to anyone. Not your dad and most certainly not Alec.

Now I was concerned, what was going on?

"I know you don't talk about Darius anymore and I respect that but I also know that you have a strong bond with him."

I felt my heart sink, Darius was one topic I wasn't prepared to discuss even with my mom, but she continued before I could stop her.

"Don't worry, I'm not going into that again. I just thought you should know something about Alec that concerns Darius."

"Alec knew Darius?"

She looked at me somewhat shocked.

"Well, yes. Alec was with the Volturi when Darius and Sara visited. I thought you knew that."

I shook my head fearing what was coming next.

"I guess I never really thought about it. Alec told me his own story but it never occurred to me that he might have known Darius. What happened?"

"You know the story, that's why you helped Darius to get revenge, but not all of it."

"Go on."

"Alec was with the guard the day of Sara's death. You know that Darius went looking for justice."

"Yes, and Aro refused because he needed Caius so he had Darius removed from the citadel."

"Yes, he did, but Darius wasn't going quietly as you can probably understand. It was Alec who removed him, using his gift. He kept Darius under his influence for a hundred years before freeing him."

I thought about this. Alec was working for Aro so I guess it was the safest way of getting Darius out of the citadel alive and I said as much to mom.

"Yes, I understand that, but Alec was only supposed to keep Darius isolated until the guards removed him from Volterra. It was Alec's idea to keep him like that for so long. I'm afraid young Alec Volturi has a rather dark side to his nature and that's what worried your dad and then me when he finally told me."

"One occasion doesn't make him a bad person though. I mean, maybe he thought what he was doing would be the best thing. Keep Caius safe for Aro and Darius out of the way. A hundred years is a long time but I guess to a vampire it's not so long."

Mom eyed me seriously, "Would you like a hundred years stolen from you? Can you imagine the state he must have been in after that time? No sustenance, no idea where he'd been, and a world that looked totally different?"

"I guess not if you put it that way," I said reluctantly.

"And it's not just that. If Aro hadn't discovered what Alec had done he wouldn't have freed him then. Alec has a habit of using his gift against anyone who crosses him be it friend or foe. He's been in trouble many times and Marcus has warned him against doing it again."

"I don't believe it. I think dad made it up just to put me off Alec because he doesn't like him."

Now, mom looked grave, "Your father doesn't it lie, Megan. You know that. Besides, if you don't believe us talk to Jane but don't let on that you know anything."

"Jane?"

"Yes, she's been on the receiving end of her brother's temper. Marcus told your dad that he had to intervene on several occasions. Alec can be a bully if he doesn't get his own way."

I sat back thinking, a strange nervousness falling over me like a veil. If mom was right and I didn't believe for a second she or dad would really lie to me, not about something this serious, then Alec reminded me of someone else I had heard about. Someone I had wanted nothing to do with, or anyone even remotely like him. Mom had told me how Edward Cullen had been selfish, thinking only of himself when he discovered she was pregnant and even afterwards when he thought I was dead. NO way was I going to get involved with my father's shade.

"I'm so sorry my love. I know you liked him and I really hoped he would be different with you. I know he has been, he was kind and gentle with you and who knows maybe you might have been just what he needed. it's why I kept quiet, why I made your dad swear not to say anything just yet."

"I'm glad you told me. It just helped me get things clear in my own mind. I could have made a terrible mistake and I don't want to. Oh, mom, I'm so miserable."

"You'll get over it Meg and someone else will come along and steal your heart, someone worthy of you. Just be patient."

We sat there together until the sun began to slip below the horizon and only then did we make our way back home to find dad waiting for us with the new mares. Life went on and I decided to forget Alec, I'd had a lucky escape there and look ahead to my own future, whatever that might be.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter Sixty Three**

**Darius**

I gazed out the window at the frozen landscape, as barren and sterile as my present existence. This cabin had been my home for several months and I was sick of its four walls. I'd never minded my own company, loneliness was my usual state but these days it sapped my strength of will, made me crave company, the sound of another voice. Not just any voice, not just any company. Every minute was an eternity while I was apart from Megan.

This feeling was crippling me, I hadn't ventured outside except to hunt, opened a book, or even checked my phone for weeks. I just sat here looking out the window and thinking about her. God, that sounded pathetic even to my own ears.

I still believed I'd done the right thing leaving her be but it was hard, painfully so, and I knew my resolution was being eroded day by day. I was a man but I was still weak when it came to her. I needed Megan in my life as much as I needed blood to sustain my physical body.

Eventually giving in to temptation I powered up my computer and loosed the sniffer program I had created. It would search the web until it found traces of her activities. At least this way I would get an idea of what she was doing, where she was, and how she was.

It didn't take long for the first results to come in although they did surprise me. She had been in Volterra. Well, I guess that was only to be expected after the help Aro had given her in persuading Caius to leave the safety of the citadel.

I shouldn't have, but I hacked into her email account and what I found depressed me. You fool, you stepped back into the shadows and someone else stepped forward to take your place. Worst of all it wasn't a human boy as I had hoped for her but Alec Volturi. If there was one person I despised almost as much as Caius it was Alec. I could still see his grin as my senses faded. He had kept me a prisoner for a hundred years, stole a chunk of my life and enjoyed it. Not that Megan had any way of knowing that and even if she had would it have put her off?

I'd gotten my revenge and that's all she had ever planned for me. The thought of her in his arms made me feel physically sick, it was too much to bear but it was my own fault. I had no one else to blame. I had walked away so what had I expected?

Curiosity and anguish made me continue the hack and broaden the search. The relationship between Alec and Megan seemed to be progressing all too well although I was pleased to discover that the Major wasn't happy about it. Go on Major, snap the little upstart's neck, please.

Well, I knew the situation so it was down to me now. I could either bow out completely, finish what I had set out to do and join Sara or bite the bullet, go back and try to win Megan's affections once more. There was no third alternative, no middle ground. I had been crazy to leave her in the first place even if my reasons had been sound.

If I lost her this time then it was over for me. However, if so then I wanted to take Alec out with me to save her from becoming his wife and plaything because despite his smooth and charming exterior Alec was not a good person and nowhere near good enough for a girl like Megan.

I had thought I'd done the right thing, giving Megan space to grow up without any pressure from me. She had known how I felt about her even if she didn't understand it, that connection between us. Had it stretched to the breaking point when I had left her? Had she decided she wanted more from life than a broken-down guy with a horrific history? I could hardly blame her if so. Wouldn't that be a kick in the bollocks for me? To find myself kicked into touch by a girl who had once been so fond of me.

This was going to drive me crazy. I had to act immediately or risk losing her altogether and that was something I couldn't live with. How I was going to face her again was something I still had to work out but once I saw the situation I could move forward from there.

I left the cabin without a backwards glance. If I never saw it again it would be too soon. It held far too many bad memories. It would take me a couple of days to reach the States but that would give me time to consider my next move.

I was expecting a hostile reception, I had left and cut myself off from Megan, not even replying to her emails so she had every right to hate me. If, as I hoped, I had been right and Megan and I were connected then I might have a tough time but she would soften eventually.

If I was wrong? That didn't bear thinking about.

Should I pave the way by contacting Megan before I arrive? I groaned, I was a grown man so why was I so scared? Bracing myself I composed a message to Megan.

"Hi. sorry to have been out in the wilderness. Hope all is OK with you. Perhaps we could meet? Darius.

I looked at it and groaned, it was stupid, lame, and I scrubbed it. No, best if I met her face to face.

**Megan**

A dance? I stared at Dad as if he'd just told me that Bigfoot really existed.

"We never go to anything like that, why now?"

"Well, Peter and I thought it would be good for business. It's a social evening for local businesses."

"You're going to social to glad-hand? Weird."

"I can do the niceties when necessary. Besides we thought you might enjoy getting out and meeting some other young people. Your mom asked around and there are going to be a lot of people your age there."

"Ah. You want me to shop around for a replacement for Alec. Did you have anyone in particular in mind? Anyone I should avoid?"

He sighed and I felt like a brat, Despite the fact he had discovered bad things about Alec that was hardly his fault. He had been looking out for me and I should be grateful but I couldn't help myself. I was angry at discovering those things about Alec, miserable because I now felt lonely and generally fed up because all my friends were in Volterra, somewhere I was reluctant to visit again because it would mean running into Alec.

I was also nervous because I'd sent him an email telling him that I thought we should call it a day and was waiting to hear back. I checked my emails with increasing trepidation, but so far there was nothing, which was even worse than finding an unpleasant reply from him.

Dad studied me for a moment then shrugged.

"It's up to you wherever you go, no one is going to force you, but let's drop the attitude, shall we? It's not my fault your relationship with Alec has failed although I won't lie to you and say I'm sorry. You know I was never a great fan of his."

I hated it when dad was so open, it left me nowhere to go without sounding childish and sulky.

"I'll think about it."

He grinned, "You do that."

As he turned and walked away I was tempted to stick my tongue out at his back but somehow he would know, he always knew, and I could feel his amusement which drove me crazy. The thing was that I loved him so much and owed him so much that I would never be really disrespectful to my dad.

The next morning I finally got a reply from Alec. It was longer than I expected but full of hurt and anger.

_"I only received your email yesterday as I've been out of contact for a few days and was most upset by its tone. I thought that you and I were close, soul mates, and had an understanding, a future together. It seems I was mistaken, that this was merely an interesting aside for you. I just wish you had informed me that you saw me only as a novelty while in Volterra._

_It would be best if you were to limit any future visits to Volterra to avoid any unpleasantness for me. This is my home where I live and work, where all my friends are, and where I would prefer not to be made a laughing stock for my naivete._

_I would appreciate it if you did not contact me again and the return of the gift I gave you. Also, please delete all my communications to you as I will those you have sent me. Their lies are most upsetting to me._

_Alec Volturi."_

I read it a few times before sitting back to consider his reaction. It was plain that Alec blamed me for everything which was grossly unfair but I found that it made things easier. I didn't feel anywhere near as guilty as I had done and decided to go out this weekend and to hell with Alec Volturi.

Before closing my computer I deleted all his emails and chats and felt strangely lighter. I was free, Alec was consigned to the past and I would make sure I didn't make such a mistake again, ever.

I decided to put it all behind me, including dad's antagonism towards Alec and spent the next couple of days helping out with the new horses. Peter and Charlotte came over and we finished enlarging the stable block and readying the new stalls for the imminent arrivals.

Peter had bought a stallion in Boulder and I was going with him to collect it. I liked spending time with Peter because he didn't care what he said and took no account of my 'age'. He treated me like an adult. He even allowed me to drive the truck on the way there while the horsebox was empty.

"Do not tell your dad I let you drive or he'll have my ass."

"OK, but it'll cost you."

He rolled his eyes, "It usually does. What this time?"

"You have to promise to behave on Saturday night. If you see me talking to a guy you have to promise not to embarrass me in any way."

"Jeez, you drive a hard bargain. OK, but it'll spoil all my fun."

We both laughed at this, but I felt a lot more confident about going to the social myself. The thought of Peter watching my every move and stepping in just for his own entertainment had been worrying me all week.

The stallion was magnificent, black as midnight with one white foot. I was sure the mares would love him too and any foals of his would be so beautiful. I wondered if dad would let me keep one. Of course, if I finally found the courage to leave home and travel the world then I would be leaving a horse too and I hated leaving things behind. It would be bad enough saying goodbye to mom and dad.

Aunt Rose and Uncle Em had invited me to go with them to Switzerland for the winter so maybe that would be a good start. I would be away from home but still among friends. I guess I was lucky that I had such a great family, not to mention a wealthy one.

I'd never considered where the money for things came until it dawned on me that none of the family with the exception of Grandpa Carlisle worked.

It had been Alec who had explained that vampires took what they needed whenever they needed it as a rule, but that my family were different.

"Carlisle has a strange outlook on life. He preferred to earn his money and of course as the years passed he was able to amass a horde of money and invest it wisely. He invented several surgical instruments and even bought an Island for Esme when it was possible to do so. Then, when Alice joined his coven she was able to see the best stocks and shares, the rising investments, and the sky was the limit. The whole family is wealthy as a result. Some of us still have to work hard for our keep."

It was that last statement that had hurt me at the time and I had shot one back at him.

"I thought Aro has financed you and your sister? You hardly do enough to fund a lifestyle like the one you have. Private jets, limo's, the best technology and anything you want so don't you dare point the finger at Carlisle."

He had apologized and I had forgotten about the conversation until that email from him. I guess it should have warned me that he had a mean streak in him. Well, no more Alec Volturi.

I was young, not exactly ugly, and free. For now, I was still human enough to get away around them without risk of detection and I planned on flirting outrageously if I saw someone that took my fancy. I even planned on buying a new outfit to wear Saturday. Something up to date but not trashy. I would never get away with some of the things I'd see other girls wear, not with my parents but I might just push the envelope a little. Just for devilment.

**Jasper**

I'd never realized how frustrating and worrying it could be to have a daughter, especially a teenage daughter who had found an interest in the opposite sex. I tried really hard not to be too hard on Megan, not to show just how much I disliked Alec Volturi, but I was intensely relieved when Bella told me that it was over between them. I just hoped the next guy she set her sights on was more acceptable, but then it would be hard to be any less so than Alec had been.

She seemed much more relaxed and even playful in the few days before the social. It was like having little Meg back and I revelled in it, much to Bella's amusement.

Meg helped us with the horses and even redecorated her room. She was too old for the original color scheme and went for something more neutral, polished floorboards and cream walls. The only splash of color being pale green drapes and matching bed linen and of course the painting of Sara which she hung back up as soon as the paint was dry.

I glanced at it wondering why she kept it there considering Darius was long gone. I guess I'd really expected him to turn up at the wedding or contact Meg. It was plain as the nose on your face that the two had a strong connection. Maybe Sulpicia was right and maybe she was wrong but if he was still alive and didn't put in an appearance soon he might just have lost his chance.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter Sixty Four**

**Jasper**

Our daughter seemed set on getting herself a boyfriend, it was so damn important to her for some reason. It was as if she felt there was a time limit, that she had to find the right guy quickly. Maybe she had been afraid she would keep on ageing fast even though Carlisle had tried to put her mind at rest. Yes, she was still developing but at a much slower rate now and he was confident that in the next six month's or so it would halt or at least become that of a normal human being.

The strange thing was that although she sounded and looked like a girl in her mid to late teens I couldn't help seeing her as the infant I had saved and protected. A role I would continue with as long as we both lived. I had a promise to keep. She was still a daddy's girl despite our occasional falling out and she knew I would always be there for her.

I think she worried that I watched her a little too closely but was that possible? When your daughter was a beautiful, young woman and you knew just how many predatory males there were in the world looking for someone just like that?

She went into town with Bella to get a new outfit for the social although I'd warned her that it wasn't going to be anything like the ball in Volterra. These were ordinary folk who just planned on having a good time and socializing. I guess there would be a few social climbers but nothing on the scale of the Volturi.

Bella was very quiet when they got back and Megan refused to show me what she'd bought which was unusual and made me slightly nervous. Still, her mom would hardly have allowed her to get something too outlandish, would she?

Peter and Charlotte were going to drive to our place and pick us up so we could go together, an hour drive to the country club where it was being held.

I was late coming in to get ready as one of the mares had thrown a shoe and I had to get that taken care of before I came in. The house was deserted when I got in so I went straight upstairs to find Bella looking ravishing in her underwear brushing her hair.

Kissing her neck I wrapped my arms around her and whispered in her ear.

"Let's just stay here. Peter and Charlotte can take Meg and we can play around."

Bella laughed and caressed my thigh causing all kinds of reactions down there but shook her head.

"Down boy. I'm going to the ball so get your sweaty ass in the shower right now."

I groaned but did as I was bid, hopefully, I would be on a promise later.

Twenty minutes later I was showered, dressed, and waiting for Peter and Charlotte with Bella.

"Where's Megan? She does realize that we need to be leaving soon."

"She'll be down in a minute. There's plenty of time. And when she comes down you will be nice."

I frowned at my wife. Be nice? I was always nice to Megan, what the hell did that mean?

When I heard Megan's steps on the stairs I turned and stared unable to speak. I hardly recognized her, she looked like a woman, not my little girl. She was wearing heels and a pair of skinny jeans along with a cropped top. To my mind, there was far too much exposed skin but I held my tongue and managed a weak smile.

"Well, look at you. I hope you have a jacket, it's cold out there."

She grinned and stuck her tongue out swinging a leather jacket ostentatiously on one finger.

Her hair was loose just like her moms and I could see she was wearing some makeup, not that she needed it. Meg had the kind of face that made men look and a figure to match. If only Alec could see her now he would be beating himself up at losing her.

Before I could say anything more we heard a horn, Peter had just pulled up outside and Meg made a beeline for the door, anxious to get out of the house while she could without any more remarks from her dad. For the first time, I actually felt old and that depressed me a little.

Bella took my arm grinning, "Welcome to teenager 101, Jasper."

I shook my head in bewilderment and followed our daughter out into the chilly evening air groaning as I saw Peter grinning broadly. Yeah, no chance he was going to keep his big mouth shut. It was going to be one hell of an evening!

Bella and I slid in the back with Charlotte allowing Meg to ride shotgun. Maybe that was her idea in order to save a lecture during the drive.

Peter was worryingly quiet until we hit the highway but then he started.

"Nice outfit Megan. When do you pick up the rest of it?"

Meg ignored him but that made no difference to Peter. I could have told her it wouldn't.

"I hope you didn't pay full price or you were ripped off."

Megan turned to him trying to look casual.

"It's a designer top."

"I'd like to meet the designer then. He must have a contract with the fucking manufacturer. Get a skim off all the material they saved making that. It woulda been illegal in my day."

"Yes well, Uncle Peter. We left the stone age behind a long while ago. Besides, they needed the excess to make long johns to keep your ancient bones warm."

He burst out laughing at that and the two chatted amicably the rest of the journey. It was funny how well Peter and Megan got along. He was so abrasive that most people found him hard work but to Megan, it was like water off a duck's back.

At the country club, we had a hard time finding a parking spot. There were a lot of people there this evening. It was very windy and wet as we walked across the parking lot but Meg didn't seem to notice. She was more interested in the young people hanging around in the entrance hall. I guess I couldn't blame her, she wouldn't be a teenager if she wasn't interested in the effect her arrival had on them.

I felt admiration and something more in the young guys and jealousy in the girls. I doubted Meg would have any trouble finding company this evening and hoped she enjoyed herself while making a mental note to keep a wary eye on her.

**Megan**

That had gone better than I expected. I'd taken out another outfit and laid it on my bed just in case dad had a fit and refused to allow me out in the first one. Mom had been a little sceptical but decided to let me try. Sometimes I felt she remembered her own teenage years while dad had forgotten his but when I said as much mom pointed out that when dad was my age he was a soldier fighting for his life.

What you have to remember sweetheart is that your dad was born in another century when things were very different. Don't be too hard on him and if he tells you to go back and change, do it, for me."

I'd never given much thought to my dad's past. It had never mattered much, just that he had been there at the crucial time to save me. I'd heard a little about his past from Uncle Peter because I'd asked why he called him Major and then a little more from Alec but he was very careful not to say much.

Now I was curious to know his past. He was the one person I had never grilled like everyone else. I would find an opportunity at some time in the not too distant future although how much he would tell me I wasn't sure. From the little I'd heard it had been hard and brutal yet he was such a kind and gentle man. I couldn't really imagine my dad fighting a war and killing people.

For now, though, I had more immediate things to concern me. The guys who were my own age had seemed interested when I walked in and there were more inside. It was the first time I had been among so many young people and I found it a little intimidating as I glanced around. The girls were curious but a little hostile when they saw the attention the boys were giving me. I felt like saying 'Chill out girls, I'm just novelty value' and most of them I wouldn't have given a second glance in any case.

There were a couple of exceptions, but before I could find out anything about them mom called me over to introduce me to their friends from the nearby ranches. Some I already knew, but I made small talk and smiled for a few minutes then one of the boys that had caught my eye came over and was introduced as Trey. His dad was the local feed store owner and I wondered how I had missed him when I had visited with dad or Peter.

It turned out that he was at college and had come home for recess. We stood chatting for a while and it turned out he was studying to be a veterinary surgeon specializing in horses so we had something in common to talk about. He was intelligent and good looking and it was some time before we noticed the adults had moved away.

Introducing me to his friends as they came over broke the ice and I soon stopped feeling like an outsider. There were some awkward questions about why I didn't attend the local high school but I explained that I had been sick when I was younger and had been homeschooled as a result. It was the story we had decided on as a family.

When they discovered that I had been to Italy they were even more impressed. I think they assumed my family was rich although no one actually said as much.

The girls, Tiffany, Amy, and Penny were more interested in my dad. I had to smile when I saw the way they were looking over at him. Sure he was good looking but hell, he was my dad!

"Who's the other guy? He's cute too. You are so lucky to have such a great family. They don't even look old enough to have a teenage daughter.``

I just shrugged, of course, it was all part of the vampire magnetism but even so, I had to admit they were both pretty damned impressive.

A conversation about my parents didn't really interest me, I wanted to talk about other things, mainly I wanted to be with Trey. I liked him, he was intelligent, fun to be with and he seemed interested in me. I guess using my gifts to see that was cheating, but what the hell.

When Trey asked if I would like to join him and his friends at their table I readily agreed and just caught up with my mom to tell her so.

"OK sweetheart, Enjoy yourself."

**Bella**

Jasper was more relaxed when he realized that Megan was spending the evening with the other kids. I think he felt more in control because he could see where she was and what she was doing. That meant we could have a good time too.

Peter and Charlotte had already gotten up to dance much to Jasper's amusement. He always felt very self-conscious while Peter didn't give a damn, he just went ahead and enjoyed himself and to hell with everyone else.

After watching the youngsters chatting and Peter and Charlotte dancing while Jasper chatted about horses with Dan and Rhona Williams, Trey's parents, I finally caught his attention.

"Would you like to take your wife out onto the dancefloor?"

He grinned and excused himself before taking my hand and leading me onto the dance floor.

"I'm sorry, I've been neglecting you, haven't I?"

"Yes. And you'll pay for it later."

He groaned, "Ouch. And there I was looking forward to a night of passion."

"Then I guess you just blew it, Mister."

"Can I maybe change your mind, ma'am?"

"You can try, but I warn you, I'm going to be hard to persuade."

He pulled me close and kissed the top of my head,

"Now you just leave that to me darlin'. I'll work some of my Texas magic."

As we danced I noticed the envious glances of some of the other women whose husbands seemed to be glued to the bar or huddled in groups discussing business. I couldn't imagine being married to someone like that. I was so very lucky.

I admit I forgot all about Megan as we danced and we stayed on the floor for some time. Jasper and I could dance as well as anyone, even the kids, and we just allowed ourselves to be carried away being together and allowed the rest of the world to melt away.

I found myself wondering why we didn't socialize more. That is until I found myself being approached by a rather inebriated older man with a potbelly, the steward of the country club if memory serves me right. Jasper had gone off to dance with Charlotte while Peter finished a little business with an acquaintance involved in the ranching business.

I was scanning the room which appeared more crowded than it had with most people up and dancing when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Thinking it was Jasper or Megan I turned smiling only to be leered at by a complete stranger, tall, overweight, and stinking of beer and sweat.

"Now what's a pretty lady like you doing all alone? How about I take you out on the dance floor? Or maybe you'd like a drink?"

I shrugged his hand off and stood up.

"Excuse me? Do I know you?"

"Not yet, but you could if you played your cards right pretty lady."

"Please take your hand off me before I lose my temper."

He smiled broadly, "Oh, feisty eh? Come on, you'll find you like me once we get to know each other."

I knew if Jasper saw this he would rip the guy's head off and damn the consequences and I didn't want a scene in front of all these people. Especially for Megan's sake so I decided to take care of it myself.

"Maybe I was a little hasty. Why don't we go for a walk? It's a little hot in here."

He grinned triumphantly, thinking in his drink addled brain that I had fallen for his chat-up line.

"Okay. After you darling."

I moved swiftly to the entrance hoping that Jasper wasn't watching and quickly opened the door and stepped outside into the gusting wind and drizzle.

My companion almost tripped over in his eagerness to join me and grabbed my arm.

"My car's over here, it'll be warm and dry in there. We can get cosy, get to know each other."

I allowed him to guide me away from the brightly lit area in front of the club but as soon as we were hidden by shadows I turned and grabbed his right hand pulling it off my waist and squeezing it hard.

"Now listen to me you creep. Don't assume any woman would be interested in a stinking pile of crap like you and keep your hands to yourself in future. This is just a little reminder to help your drink addled brain remember what I just told you."

I felt the bones crunch in his hand and knew I'd mashed most of the bones in his fingers and possibly his wrist too. Then I shoved him hard enough to make him stagger back and fall backwards into a puddle. He lay immobile and I turned to go back to the club pleased with the way I had handled him until I felt a grip on my hair and found myself jerked backwards.

I whirled around to find myself face to face with the red-faced asshole, one hand hanging limply at his side. The other clenched in a fist around my hair.

I tensed to punch him in the face when I heard a screech which made him spin around just in time to see another figure launch itself at him from the side and all three of us fell to the ground in a tangled heap. This evening was turning out to be more interesting than I could have imagined.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter Sixty Five**

**Jasper**

I felt there was something wrong and steered Charlotte to one side of the floor looking around for Megan. The group she had been with were scattered and I couldn't see her or her new friend Trey.

"Charlotte, see if Meg is in the restroom would you?"

She went off without asking any questions, she'd always been good like that, and I pushed through the crowd to where Bella had been sitting only to find her missing too. Maybe Meg was with her mom, but something didn't feel right.

Peter had sensed something because he appeared at my side looking anxious.

"Trouble Major, I can feel it but it's not like normal. This is different, not so urgent."

"Find Meg."

He disappeared and I glanced around looking for Bella then made for the main entrance, maybe she'd gone outside although I couldn't imagine why.

As I opened the door I heard raised voices in the parking lot, over in the shadows and moved forward as I recognized a man's voice.

"You little bitch. Fuck off before I beat you senseless."

It was only when I heard Megan's voice that I quickened my pace.

"Get your hands off my mom, you bastard."

There was a huge crash and a scream which was cut off suddenly and I broke into a run.

The sight that confronted me stopped me dead in my tracks.

Bella stood holding Megan in her arms while a chrome-laden truck lay on its side a pair of men's legs poking out from under the upturned vehicle.

Peter appeared at my side,

"What the fuck is going on here? You sort the girls out while I tidy up."

I put my arms around both my girls and calmed them enough that they could give me a coherent account of what had happened.

My own anger rose as I heard that the scumbag presently trapped under the upturned truck had tried it on with my wife but that turned to concern as I realized that Megan had followed her mom outside and lost her temper when she saw the guy yanking Bella backward by her hair.

Megan became hysterical again despite my best efforts to keep her calm and threw herself at me when I stepped back.

"I didn't mean to kill him, dad. I was so angry and my temper just got the better of me. Is he dead? Please tell me he isn't dead."

I glanced over her head at Peter who had righted the truck and was kneeling beside the guy examining him for injuries.

He glanced at me and shook his head.

"Tell Meg not to sweat, the scumbag's still breathing. He was lucky those roll bars stopped the truck from crushing him."

Megan having heard Peter's words stopped sobbing but she was still shaking violently.

"Megan, go with your mom. Bella put her in the car and stay with her. Peter and I will sort this out."

I watched the girls do as I had instructed then I turned my attention to Peter and the prone scumbag.

"How bad is he?"

"Concussion, he's got a pretty good bump on the head and a broken hand. Apart from that he'll be bruised and battered but he'll live more's the pity. What do you want to do? I can snap his neck if you like."

It was tempting but I shook my head.

"We don't want to draw attention to what happened. How bad is the truck?"

Peter glanced at the side which had taken the brunt of the fall.

"A few scratches, maybe a small dent or two but the roll bars are toast."

"Anything that would be noticeable in this light?"

"Nah."

"OK. Let's move him. Take him around the corner and lay him out like he slipped and hit his head. Chances are he won't remember what happened and if he thinks he does he knows it'll sound too crazy to be believed."

"Right. You get Charlotte while I move this asshole. I guess we'll be leaving now."

I glanced over to the car, "I think so. Megan is pretty shaken up."

**Megan**

I hadn't meant to throw the guy under the truck or throw the truck at him or whatever I did. I was just so angry and scared that I acted on instinct. The truck was close and I just put my hands against it and pushed really hard. It flew across the intervening space and knocked the guy over then tipped sideways on top of his prone body.

Now I couldn't stop shaking or apologizing and when mom put her arms around me I melted into her embrace feeling safe again but still worried that I might have really hurt the man. What if he was dead? What would happen then? Would I get in trouble? Would my family?

When dad and the others got to the car my first question was, "Is he alive? I didn't kill him, did I?"

Dad took my hand in his and looked into my face, "No Meg, he'll be fine."

"Peter turned to look over his shoulder at me grinning widely, "But he's gonna have one hell of a fucking headache when he wakes up."

Aunt Charlotte slapped him on the head and he yelped, but I couldn't even raise a smile at that. I was so shocked at how our evening had ended.

I had been having such a good time and Trey had asked if he could see me again when I'd seen mom go out with a strange guy and felt there was something really wrong. I guess I should have realized that she could look after herself, but I had wanted to help.

I was still shaking when we arrived home and Peter and Charlotte stayed instead of driving home. Mom made me some warm milk while Charlotte sat with me and I sipped it being careful not to spill it as my hands were shaking so much. I felt the tears begin to fall. I felt so wretched, so scared and miserable. It was the first time I had let my gift get away from me and it could have resulted in a death. No one deserved that.

When I finished mom took me upstairs and ran the tub filling it with bubbles then told me to get in. I stripped off and did so acting like a little girl once more, the little girl I should have been and so desperately wanted to be right now.

Sinking down on the floor beside the tub mom took hold of my hand and spoke very calmly and soothingly to me. Telling me that it was alright, that no harm had been done and the guy was just a drunk who allowed the booze to dictate his actions.

"We never really discussed how your gift could be dangerous, did we? That's our fault. Your dad and I were so focused on keeping our secret that it never occurred to us to teach you how to control your temper and therefore your gift. Unfortunately these gifts, amazing though they are, do come with certain responsibilities. It's up to us to watch our emotions and guard against harming anyone. You've seen how easy it is to lose control now. That man could have been killed."

"I know, mom. I am so sorry. I was so scared, more by what I did than what the guy was doing. I just wanted you to be safe. It's so hard with all these things to remember and if I make a mistake it could lead to us being discovered and then the Volturi would have to act. I could have gotten us all into terrible trouble. How do you do it? Dad makes it look so easy, you all do."

"It's easier for dad and the others because they've been vampires for so long it becomes second nature. As for me. Well sometimes I struggle too but I have your dad to look after me and I think of you. I have to show you that it can be done. It's why we kept you away from human children when you were young. Children have limited self-control but when a human child gets angry they throw a tantrum. They kick and scream and act up. If you had a tantrum, well, you've seen what could happen."

"I guess dating a human is out then. I'd be too afraid now that I might hurt a guy if he upset me. Why is life so complicated? Will it be easier when I become a full vampire?"

"In some ways yes, in others no, because you'll have the thirst to contend with and that can drive you crazy. You know it's entirely up to you if you choose to become a vampire. You don't have to. Grandpa says you've stopped ageing so fast now and you might even stop altogether, but if not and you want to stay as you are your dad and I will stand by you all the way."

I sighed and slipped lower in the water wondering if things would ever become less complicated and confusing.

Then there was a knock on the door followed by dad's voice.

"Is everything OK in there?"

Mom looked at me and I nodded so she stood up.

"Come down when you're ready but have a relaxing soak first. I'll explain things to your dad."

She kissed me on the forehead, smoothed my cheek, then went out to join dad and I slid lower in the tub feeling the warm bubbles easing the tension from my body just as mom had known it would.

**Jasper**

Bella appeared taking my hand and leading me back downstairs where Charlotte sat waiting for news of Megan.

She glanced around, "Where's Peter?"

"He decided to go back to the club and make sure everything went smoothly. He was going to make our excuses, tell everyone we left because you were feeling unwell. We didn't want to put any focus on Megan, especially as she liked Trey so much."

Bella smiled her thanks to Charlotte and sank down on the sofa next to me.

"Is Megan really OK?"

I know I sounded worried but I couldn't help it, I felt so responsible.

"She'll be OK now she knows nothing drastic was done but she's scared herself pretty badly."

I sighed, "It's all my fault. I warned her about letting anyone see that she was special but I never explained how dangerous it could be. Especially now we know just how powerful she is."

Seeing Charlotte frown I decided it was time to come clean. Megan needed all the support she could get and Peter and Charlotte were the only two people outside Bella and myself that I trusted with the truth.

She listened in silence then groaned, "Poor Megan. She must feel that she can't trust herself any longer. She's so mixed up. Don't worry though, Peter and I are here whatever you or she needs."

We thanked her but just how were we ever going to get Megan to trust herself again? Now she understood just how easy it was to harm a human without thinking about it she would be scared to mix with them and we never wanted that for her.

She came downstairs soon after this wrapped in my dressing gown and sat quietly between her mom and me, unable to look at anyone.

Charlotte moved first, coming to kneel before the sofa and taking Megan's hands in hers.

"Listen to me, sweetheart. No one blames you for what happened. It was your natural instinct to protect your mom. You just have to remember how powerful you are and how weak humans are in comparison. It will take you time but you're intelligent and strong and you'll soon work it out."

Megan looked up, her eyes full of tears, "I'm not sure I'll ever be able to control myself like you all do. Why is it so hard? I never meant to hurt anyone even if he did deserve it."

I wrapped an arm around her, "No one deserves to be harmed or killed Megan. That's what you have to remember."

She sat up a little straighter frowning.

"Didn't you ever want to hurt anyone? You were a soldier and you killed people. Some are bad and need teaching a lesson and even if not, how do you not want to hurt people who hurt you or those you love?"

Before I could answer she turned to Charlotte, "Haven't you ever wanted to hurt people? What about the person who turned you into a vampire? Wouldn't you like to kill that person? Or did you ask to become one?"

I tensed but Charlotte just shook her head.

"No one asks to become a vampire, Megan. It's thrust upon us by others. Besides, if I had done what you said and killed the person who turned me I wouldn't be sitting here with you now."

"Why? Was the person too strong? Would they have killed you?"

Charlotte smiled a little sadly, "Well, yes, I guess so. But you see it was your dad who turned me, Peter too. But he was only doing what he was ordered to do. Remember he was a warrior, a fighter, and the vampire nature feeds on that so no, I don't want to harm or kill the Major. I don't really want to harm anyone but I don't have his control so I hunt humans and kill them. Not for sport but for food. I try never to harm anyone I think is innocent but I do kill and that's why I can understand how you feel. It's shocking, especially at first, well, once you get over the craziness of the first few years."

Megan was silent for a moment and I wondered what she was thinking. Was she horrified by what she'd just learned? I'd never spoken about my life as a vampire or how I knew Peter and Charlotte so it must have come as a shock to Megan.

She turned to me but there was no horror in her eyes, just curiosity.

"So, will you change me when I ask, dad?"

"Will you forgive me if I do?"

She frowned, "Of course I will. It'll be easy for me because I'll be the one making the decision. Not like you or other vampires. Do you think I should do it now? I won't be such a danger to people then, or will I? Thinking about it I can't win. If I stay half-human then I'll grow old and die and always be a danger to any humans around me and if I change then I'll be a danger to humans anyway. Will I be able to live on animal blood like you and mom? I don't think I'm as strong as you are."

Suddenly she stood up, her fists clenched. She looked down at us with anguish written in her expression.

"I'm so confused. My head hurts from all this. I wish I'd never been born then I wouldn't be faced with all these hard decisions."

With that, she turned and ran upstairs and into her room banging the door shut behind her and we could all hear her sobs as she threw herself down on her bed.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter Sixty Six**

**Peter**

I made our apologies for the sudden departure and the company were very understanding, sending their best wishes for a speedy recovery to Bella. No one had noticed the damage to the truck thus far and someone finding the unconscious man in the shadows had called 911. He had been taken off to the ER along with his very embarrassed wife.

I listened in to various conversations and noticed that everyone was of the same opinion. That Dougie, Megan's victim, the town alcoholic had staggered outside and slipped over banging his head on a curb and breaking his hand trying to stop his fall.

I was about to leave when the young guy who had shown such an interest in Megan earlier came over.

"Excuse me. Do you think it would be OK to call on Megan tomorrow? I mean would it be inconvenient with her mom being ill?"

I felt like telling him to fuck off but decided diplomacy was called for so I bit that back and managed a smile.

"It might be better if you left it a day or so. She might pick it up off her mom, she looked pretty pale too by the time they left."

He looked downcast but nodded his understanding.

"Would you tell her that I asked about her and tell her I'll be in touch in a couple of days?"

"Sure, will do. No problem."

I didn't know what was going on back at the ranch but I doubted that Megan would want to see anyone, even Romeo here, for some time. In fact, strong and clever as she was, Megan had been devastated by what had happened and I doubted she would regain her confidence any time soon. Besides, he wasn't exactly the kind of guy that I thought would satisfy her.

By the time I got back the shit had really hit the fan. Charlotte took me to one side and told me what had happened. The whole fucking story.

"So, she has the gifts of everyone she comes in contact with? Fuck me. Poor kid, her mind must be reeling. No wonder she's so scared and depressed. What's happening now?"

"Megan's shut herself in the bathroom and won't let anyone in. Bella's tried, the Major too. He's climbing the walls. He wanted to break the door down but we managed to persuade him to give her some space. This has really torn them apart. She told them she wished she'd never been born."

"Wow! That's harsh. I'm glad I told that young lad who'd been sniffing around Megan to stay away."

"I can't see her being in any state to see him for a very long time. Megan is quite strong but she's fallen to pieces over this."

"Do you think we should stay? Or would they be better off if we left?"

"I don't know. I'll go and see."

I was happy to stay outside in the meantime. I didn't do emotional scenes, never had done, and I wasn't about to start now unless the Major really needed me.

When Charlotte came back out shaking her head I admit I was relieved and happy to go home.

"I told them if they needed anything just to call."

"Right. Well, that's one situation I am not sorry to be getting the fuck away from."

**Bella**

I sat outside the bathroom door talking soothingly to Megan but she made no response. All I could hear was her breathing which was fast and her heartbeat which was also quicker than normal. She was very emotional and despite Jasper's best efforts she wouldn't talk to either of us or allow him to calm her. In fact, she appeared to be using my shield to prevent him from doing so which was a worry. Megan had never used any of her gifts against us.

"Meg, please open the door or at least speak to me. I love you and I'm worried about you."

There was a muted sob but nothing else and I wasn't sure I could prevent Jasper from breaking the door down for long. He paced back and forth in the bedroom, his fists clenched and his jaw set. It had hurt him when Meg had said she wished she'd never been born, mainly on my behalf I think, but I understood.

She was trying to cope with all the mixed emotions that her maturing body was causing, she then had the gifts that had been soaked up by her body and I think she was feeling so isolated right now. She desperately wanted a relationship and yet both thus far had failed. Darius had left and Alec had turned out not to be the kind of guy Megan had thought he was.

I carried on talking to her, trying to make her understand that I knew how she felt and why she felt as she did. I wasn't sure telling her that Trey was still interested was a good move but I was getting desperate.

"Peter said Trey was asking if he could visit in a few days. That's good isn't it?"

"Good? Why? So I can throw a truck at him too?"

"That won't happen again. Not now you know what you are capable of. You can control it and I doubt Trey would give you any reason to do anything like that."

"You don't know that. No one does. I feel like an unstable nuclear reactor. I frighten myself. Just leave me alone, please. Go away."

Jasper strode over to the door.

"Meg, open this door. If you want to hide then do it in your room but I will not have you locking yourself away like this. You're upsetting your mom and she just wants to help."

"No one can help me. I'm a freak and I'm dangerous."

"That's crap. Stop acting like a drama queen. Now you come out or I'm coming in."

I tried to stop him but Jasper banged the door and a second later it opened and Meg came out.

"Happy now?"

Jasper stared at her, neither of us had ever heard her speak to either of us like that before.

"No. I'm not happy because you're distressed and I don't know what to do to help. So, tell me, tell your mom. Give us something."

She shook her head and then began to cry and slumped to the floor in a heap.

He fell to his knees beside her and picked her up in his arms holding her close and laying his face on top of her head.

I took one of her hands and sat quietly listening as he spoke to her in the most gentle voice I had ever heard.

"Baby, remember I told you that I would always be here for you? I meant it and I'm here. Don't try to lock us out. Your mom and I love you and we'll do all we can to help you through this. It's not the end for you, it's just another challenge to overcome and I know my Meg is strong enough to do that. Nothing has changed, you're still the sweet little girl I fought the wolf boy for and looked after. You trusted me then so what's changed?"

She buried her head in his shoulder and sobbed until finally, her breathing evened out. She had exhausted herself so much that she had fallen asleep but at least she wasn't breaking her heart any longer. Jasper had worked his magic on her just as he had on me and I loved seeing this side to him. It was something only Meg had really seen before and it showed the hidden depths to his character.

He stood holding her like a small child and carried her through to her room laying her gently on the bed and covering her with the coverlet.

"Let her sleep, she's exhausted. We can try to talk to her tomorrow. I guess it's down to us to teach her self control. Why didn't I think of that before?"

"Don't start beating yourself up about this, Jasper. We're both equally to blame but it's not too late to put it right. She's going through so much right now. She's becoming a woman, she's desperate to grow up and find love, and I hate to say it and I know she'd deny it but she's missing Darius."

"Well, I guess if he was still around none of this would have happened but we can hardly blame him. I just hope we can help her get her confidence back."

"And if we can't? She is so scared of being left on her own."

"She will never be on her own. We just have to make sure she realizes that, Bella."

**Megan**

When I woke up I felt no better. I never wanted to leave my room again. I just wanted to curl up and die. It had never occurred to me that I might be any danger to humans. Yes, it had been easier to be around others who knew what I was but I hardly ever got any chances to interact with humans and now? The very first time I had been let loose in a social gathering of them I had almost killed one.

There were no other vampires my own age. Immortal children were banned and most vampires were turned in their twenties. What if I stopped maturing before that age? Suddenly Alec seemed a better bet after all, despite his many shortcomings.

It wasn't as if there were other hybrids I could socialize with. We were as rare as hen's teeth. Why oh why had Darius run out on me? I had thought we had something going between us, I felt the connection but obviously I'd been mistaken because he hadn't.

I felt the tears begin to fall again and lay back closing my eyes and letting myself wallow in my misery.

Mom came in and asked me if I wanted anything to eat but I had no appetite so eventually, she left. I knew she would be back or dad, and then I would be forced to make an appearance downstairs but I didn't feel like eating or talking. I didn't want to see anyone.

Dad came up in the afternoon and when I said I still wasn't hungry he insisted I come down anyhow. I did but I just played with my food, a seafood lasagna mom had cooked especially for me, feeling all eyes on me and my plate.

"Meg, you need to eat even if you don't feel hungry."

I took a mouthful and chewed but it tasted like sawdust and I struggled to swallow it even with a gulp of milk.

"Can I be excused, please? I'm very tired and I have a headache and a sore throat."

Mom glanced at dad and suddenly I felt very guilty. She looked so worried about me.

"I'll get you something for your headache. Would you like some ice cream?"

"No thanks. I'll just go to bed."

"Ok sweetheart. Maybe you'll feel better tomorrow. Peter and Charlotte will be over."

I groaned inwardly but tried to smile then kissed them both and escaped upstairs.

Knowing that someone would be sure to check on me I undressed and climbed into bed taking my phone with me.

I scrolled through my mail but there was nothing. No emails from Darius or Alec not that I had expected either but I could live in hope. Even Jane had stopped contacting me since I broke up with her brother.

Feeling even more miserable I went into my gallery and started scrolling through the pictures. Me and Alec in Volterra, me with Alec, Jane, and our other friends in the citadel. At least there I wouldn't feel so alone or weird and out of place. Maybe I should go there. I was sure Sulplicia would find a place for me and a job and I wouldn't need to worry about hurting anyone there, but I would still be the odd one out. I would be the half-vampire, the hybrid among pure vampires. Was there anywhere I could feel I belonged? Anywhere I could feel at home and safe?

Going back further I found a couple of photos of mom and dad's wedding. All smiling faces, everyone with their partners and happy, all except me. If I'd been with Alec maybe he would have come to be my escort but I wasn't good enough for him. I knew that and it's probably why I had lost him in the end.

I stopped when I got to one photo of mom and dad because in the background was Darius and my heart stopped. My mouth went dry and I felt sick. Why did I have to see that tonight of all nights?

I raced to the bathroom and knelt down by the toilet just in time to throw up. It seemed to go on forever and I was only faintly aware of a cool hand on my brow holding my hair back and rubbing my back.

Then when I finally stopped, feeling washed out and dizzy, I felt myself lifted into my dad's arms. He didn't say anything, just laid me down on my bed where mom waited with a wet sponge and a glass of water. She wiped my face and handed me the glass to swill my mouth.

"Lay down and try to get some sleep. If you're still feeling unwell in the morning I'll call Carlisle."

I couldn't be bothered to answer, I felt too sick, so I just closed my eyes and found myself drifting away but even then I could see Darius standing there watching me. If only he was really here instead of only in my dreams.

**Bella**

We had heard the noise and understood that Megan was sick, I just hoped it was shock from yesterday because if she really was sick then I had no idea what to do. If she'd been human I could have given her something, but I was worried I might have made her sick with the pain meds I had given her. Carlisle said her metabolism would alter as she matured and I hadn't given it a thought.

Sitting beside her I watched as she drifted to sleep with the help of her dad and then took her hand in mine. It felt hotter but that might just be my imagination.

"Don't worry, Bella. She just got herself all worked up. She'll be better by morning."

"And if she's not? I can't lose her Jasper. Not now."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back to hold me close while allowing me to keep a hold of Megan's hand.

"If not then we'll call Carlisle as you said. For now, I think she needs to know that we're here for her."

I picked up her phone and stared at the photograph seeing what might have upset her. Darius was standing in the background smiling faintly.

"I wish he was here. I know it would make a difference to her."

He took it from me and snapped it shut.

"Yeah, well he's not and I refuse to go hunting for him. If he's still alive then he's either a fool or brain dead and if he does turn up I might just beat the crap out of him anyway."

I sighed knowing he was as worried about Megan as I was and felt equally as useless to help. Hopefully, he was right and she would be better by morning. We would just have to wait and see.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter Sixty Seven**

**Charlotte**

When I called Bella she told me that Megan was no better.

"She's made herself ill and I don't know what to do with her. She won't eat, she's been throwing up and she doesn't want to talk."

"Is there anything we can do? Do you want us to come over or should we stay away?"

"Come, Charlotte. Maybe she'll make an effort if you turn up and even if she doesn't I think having Peter around would take Jasper's mind off the situation for a while. I was thinking about calling Carlisle, asking him to come and see her."

"That's up to you but do you really think she's sick or is it all to do with the incident at the club? There's not much he can do about that. And she may be embarrassed because they'll have to know what happened."

"I don't know what to think, Charlotte. Do you think we should give her a few more days?"

"Well, she's not my daughter, but as you are asking, then yes. I would give her a few more days. Let her settle down and try to tempt her with her favorite things. She just needs to know we are all on her side. That we are all here for her."

"You know, I feel better just talking to you. Please come, I could do with some moral support from another woman."

When I told Peter what Bella had said he surprised me.

"You go. I have something I need to do and I'll join you in a couple of days."

"Don't you think the Major could do with some support too, Peter?"

He grunted, "If he needs me he only has to holler, he knows that. Besides, with you there maybe he can get on and do some jobs around the place, get out for a few hours. That would do him as much good as me hanging around."

I made it abundantly clear that I was not happy with his decision, but he wouldn't change his mind so I left him to it and drove over to Bella's alone the following day.

I was startled to see her looking so concerned but her face lit up with a smile when she greeted me.

"I am so glad you came, Charlotte."

"Well, I'm here now. How is Megan?"

She sighed and shook her head, "No better. She won't come out of her room and everything I take up for her to eat she just pushes around her plate and leaves basically uneaten. She says she feels too sick to eat. She complains of a sore throat and headache but I've taken her temperature and it doesn't seem to change much. It's a little higher than normal for a human but then she's not normal. All she wants to do is lay in bed with the drapes closed."

"That sounds more like depression than sickness to me."

"I suggested that to Jasper but he wants to call Carlisle and I'm afraid I'm fighting a losing battle trying to stop him."

"Can I go up and talk to her? Maybe she'll talk to an outsider."

"Be my guest. Right now I'll try anything."

**Megan**

I heard footsteps on the stairs and snuggled down closing my eyes and pretended to be sleeping although I knew it wouldn't fool a vampire and the house was full of them.

There was a tap on the door and then a voice I hadn't expected.

"Megan? Can I come in?"

I didn't say anything hoping that Charlotte would walk away but instead the door opened slowly and she came in glancing around. What did she expect to see? The furniture toppled over and scattered across the floor? Me with my head spinning around like in The Exorcist?

She came and sat on the edge of the bed and I knew she was staring down at me.

"I know you aren't asleep and you know I know so let's stop playing shall we?"

I opened my eyes and glared at her, "What do you want from me?"

"Well, it speaks! That's an improvement. Your mom says you're complaining of being sick. Is that really it or are you just punishing them for what happened the other night?"

I shook my head, where was the compassion I had expected?

"Well then, what's wrong? We all make mistakes but we don't hide under the covers."

"Your mistakes didn't almost get a man killed. An innocent man."

"Hardly innocent and please don't play the poor little girl act with me."

I couldn't help my anger as it rose. She had no idea how I was feeling or what it was like to be me.

"It's OK for you. You have Peter, mom has dad, and you all find it so easy to live among humans. I have no one and my life is a complete mess. I'm not safe around humans and I don't belong among the vampires. Alec showed me that."

"Oh, I see. Well, then I guess you'd better give up altogether. A poor little girl that no one loves and has no place in the world. I'm amazed you know. How did you cope growing up with only a vampire to look after you? How did you cope when you discovered your mother was a vampire too and all your friends? It must have been devastating for you. Whatever will you do? You have nowhere to turn, no one to rely on. Your parents really made a mess of everything. Do you intend to spend the rest of your life lying in bed and worrying the life out of everyone?"

"No one has to worry about me, I'm not looking for pity."

"Then what are you looking for?"

"Just to be left alone."

"There's just one problem with that, Megan. When people love you they worry, they care, and they keep on trying. I know it must be a real pain for you but that's how it goes."

"I wish dad had left me out there in the night. Maybe my real dad had it right, maybe I should never have been born. I'm a freak who should never have been created. I wish I had died when I was an infant."

"Don't you dare say that. Not after all your mom and dad have been through. You owe them to try. Not to give up the minute you hit a bad patch. Or are you just a quitter? If you don't care then how can we help you?"

I'd had enough and what did Charlotte know? She'd been a vampire with a mate of her own for so long she had no idea what it was like for someone like me.

"Just go. I'm tired and I'd like to sleep."

"Hiding isn't the answer, that's the coward's way out."

I felt my rage becoming a living thing with a life of its own.

"GET OUT. GET OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE."

I was aware that I was screaming at Charlotte but I didn't care. I just wanted her gone.

She merely stared at me with pity in her eyes and that just pissed me over the edge, I didn't need her pity, I didn't need anyone's pity.

"Don't lecture me. You have no idea what it's like."

"Then tell me. Tell someone. Stop acting like you're two years old and talk."

I don't know what happened next, or I do but I couldn't stop it. I screamed and the room exploded lifting Charlotte into the air, arms smashing her against the ceiling and then the walls before finally holding her tight against the wall and slowly crushing her bones. I waited to hear her screams as they crumbled to dust. Putting more pressure on her neck so her head was wrenched to the side further and further until the flesh began to tear.

The noise was horrendous, a crashing and wailing sound that hurt my ears. I found myself smiling as venom began to flow from the bitches neck and then suddenly I heard my name shouted above the din and turned to see my mom standing in the doorway hanging onto the door with all her strength to prevent it from slamming shut in her face.

"Megan stop it. You're killing Charlotte. Stop it right now."

It felt as if iced water was suddenly racing through my veins and I turned to see Charlotte, her head already partly detached, her eyes wide with fear and pain and everything went suddenly quiet. The furniture crashed to the floor, the drapes flapped down hanging in ragged tatters and Charlotte slumped to the floor.

Horrified at what I had done I used my gift to slide her out the door into my mom's arms then slammed the door on the sight of them both and closed my eyes. My shield wrapped around the room pressing up against the door and window sealing me in and them outside.

**Bella**

Hearing the commotion and fearing the worst I raced upstairs and stood unable to believe my eyes. Megan's room was almost invisible. Obscured by a whirlwind of objects that were being tossed and thrown against walls and ceiling splintering and splitting but still unable to fall. Then I saw Charlotte and screamed at Megan to stop. She had lost control completely and I feared that she might actually kill Charlotte without even realizing what she was doing.

I thought my voice hadn't carried to her but then she turned and looked at me and at that moment I knew we might lose her. There was madness in her eyes, madness and all-consuming rage,

Then just as I thought I would have to try a rescue myself Charlotte was propelled across the room like a missile straight into my arms knocking us both back down the stairs and as we fell I heard a tremendous crash as Megan's bedroom door slammed shut.

Jasper appeared in the doorway as we hit the bottom of the stairs and after a glance at us he raced upstairs calling Megan's name.

Much as I wanted to follow him Charlotte needed my help right now. Her head lay at a strange angle and venom poured from the gaping wound in her throat. It looked like she had been attacked by one of the Quileute wolves.

Holding her head in the correct position I watched as the wound began to slowly heal up, the spurt of venom growing slower until it was just a trickle and then I helped her to the couch.

What she needed was blood and lots of it but we only stored animal blood in the house and I wasn't sure that would be enough in her present condition.

Leaving her for a moment I grabbed what we had in the fridge and warmed it slightly in the microwave to make it a little more palatable. As soon as it was ready I took it through to Charlotte who was laying back on the couch looking shocked and drained.

"Here. I'm sorry it's not human but it's all we have. Drink up and when you feel strong enough tell me what happened. I went outside to see to the hay delivery for the horses and only came in as the noise started. What made her lose control like that?"

Charlotte sipped the warm blood cautiously and wrinkled her nose but drained the first and second beaker before stopping to answer me.

Her voice was weak and it was obviously difficult for her to speak.

"It was my fault, Bella. I thought if I could provoke her into an argument I might be able to help her talk about things. I should have realized how close to the edge she already was. I am so sorry, please don't go blaming her for what happened."

We heard several loud crashes and several oaths and then Jasper came back downstairs looking very concerned.

"She's barricaded herself in her room using her shield. I can't get in and she won't speak to me. All I can hear is the sound of things breaking and her crying. What the fuck happened, Bella?"

I tried to explain but I hadn't seen everything so he turned to Charlotte who was now sitting upright holding her neck and looking anxious.

Speaking with a strained voice she explained what had happened and Jasper grew more grave with each word.

"It sounds to me like you were provoking her. Why would you do that Charlotte? She's just a kid."

"I thought perhaps I could get her to break down and tell me what was going on. I didn't want her to get angry with you or Bella but she needed to snap at someone. It sounds like I only made things worse though. I am so sorry."

"Do you want me to call Peter? He should probably know what happened."

She shook her head, "No, he's not home. I'm not sure where he's gone but he'll call later and I don't want to worry him. I'll be fine but I should probably hunt. I'll heal more quickly that way."

Jasper looked up the stairs then sighed.

"I'll go with you, you shouldn't be alone. Not in this state. Can you cope for a while, Bella? Megan might calm down more quickly if she senses she only had you to deal with."

He was totally out of his depth right now, but then so was I.

I nodded, "Sure, you're right. I'll wait till you leave then I'll go upstairs and try to talk to her."

Charlotte tried to talk him out of going with her. I knew she felt guilty leaving me alone to deal with the fall out of her actions but he wasn't going to be deterred. He had always looked out for Peter and Charlotte just as they had always looked out for him.

I watched them leave, Charlotte leaning on his arm for support, then waited a while, made some warm milk and went slowly and apprehensively upstairs. It had gone very quiet, Megan's temper had cooled and I hoped I she might be willing to talk now she was calmer.

Her door was still closed and I tapped quietly waiting for her to invite me in. After a few seconds, I tapped again but still got no reply.

"Megan? Megan? Can I come in?"

Still no reply so I turned the handle and pushed but the door wouldn't budge. I pushed harder but it made no difference, it was as if the door was welded shut.

"Megan, open the door. Please. We need to talk. You aren't in any trouble but I need to talk to you. Charlotte is OK. She doesn't blame you for what happened, she's not mad at you. Come on sweetheart, let me in."

There was still no reply and I tapped more loudly then decided to try another way.

"I brought you some warm milk and cookies. I'll leave them outside your door. Get some rest and we can talk in a little while but you have to speak to us, Megan. What happened was dangerous and you need some help to learn control. That's all."

By the time Jasper and Charlotte got back, I had been up three times and the tray was still on the landing untouched, the door still stuck shut and Megan was refusing to let me in or speak to me. Now, we had to decide what we were going to do about our daughter and fast because if the Volturi were to hear about her outburst they might decide they had to step in or at least monitor the situation and I didn' want either. Megan was not a freak, just a scared and confused young girl with powers she had no idea how to control.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter Sixty Eight**

**Peter**

I hadn't wanted to say anything to anyone, not even Charlotte, but my radar was going crazy although it didn't have anything to do directly with the people around me. I"d never felt this before and could only think that whatever was going on was connected in some way with someone close to me but the danger was more remote for now.

Considering all the drama going on with Megan I felt now was probably a good time to split. I wasn't good with the whole emotion scene and would probably have caused even more damage. As my dear wife was quick to point out, the words diplomacy and Peter Whitlock did not belong in the same sentence.

I wasn't sure where to head so I got in my truck closed my eyes and started the engine, allowing the feeling that worked so well in these instances to guide me.

It soon became clear that I was gonna need something a little more versatile than a fucking truck. Crap, I hated flying. Being in a tin can surrounded by my food source always made me bad-tempered, but as usual, I would grit my teeth, close my eyes, and try to forget where I was and the fact that what I really wanted was to slaughter everyone aboard.

Still, I had to have a better idea of where I was headed than due north. I could imagine the braindead girl smiling at me from behind her desk as she regarded me with pity.

"I'm sorry Sir, but I'm going to need something a little more specific than that."

I stood in the airport studying the flight information boards and hoping something would stand out as people tutted and pushed past mumbling under their breath when I refused to budge. If only they knew how close they came to losing their pathetic pointless lives.

Just as I had started to draw the attention of airport security my eyes set on one board and I sighed. Moscow? Really? Fucking hell, what next?

I grabbed my bag and headed over to book a flight that would get me as close as possible. I didn't have time to fuck about with visas and all that shit so… I rehashed my rusty world geography and then glanced back at the boards. Finland it was. I could cross the border easily enough into Russia from there.

My luck wasn't getting any better as the plastic bimbo behind the desk smiled a huge perfect and dazzling smile and informed me that the only spaces available on the next flight were in business and the flight was a two-stopover one. Great, especially as one was in Seattle. I could probably have fucking run there quicker.

Swearing under my breath I opened my wallet and pulled out my credit card. Luckily it was a good year for us and business class did have some advantages, like more room and therefore fewer cattle stinking up the place.

I still had a six-hour wait before my flight left so I slipped out to hunt after stowing my baggage. Maybe I would run into one of the assholes who had crashed into me earlier.

**Jasper**

I called Peter but his phone was switched off so he was either hunting or somewhere he couldn't answer or risk it ringing. Either way, he was out of contact for now. Surely his radar would have told him there was trouble here? Charlotte had been in danger of losing her life. If not, then it must mean he was already tracking something down. I just hoped it had nothing to do with us. I didn't think I could cope with anything else right now. Things with Megan had gone from bad to worse and Bella was now scared that the Volturi might discover she had lost control.

"Why would they, Bella? No one is watching us. Sulpicia has more important things on her mind right now with Aro's execution stirring things up and solidifying her position along with Marcus and Chelsea as the new council of the Volturi. As far as they are concerned Megan is of no interest to them."

"Well, let's hope it stays like that, but I have a horrible feeling this isn't the end of the matter by a long way, Jasper."

"While Megan is shut up in her room no one is going to hear anything and she can't cause any more trouble."

Me and my big mouth. An hour later the boy Trey had turned up on our doorstep asking to see Megan. When we told him that she had gone to spend some time with her grandparents to recover from her illness he asked for a contact number for her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't give you that. She's still recuperating so you'll have to be patient until she gets back, but I'll be sure to tell her that you came over."

He was obviously someone who didn't like being told no and he became a little pushy until I told him my word was final and he should leave.

If Megan had wanted to see him she must have known he was here and could have come down to talk to him. A big part of me hoped that she would, but her continued absence told me that she was no longer interested in him or she was too wrapped up in what had happened to care right now and it would be far too dangerous to allow him anywhere near our daughter.

I had just gone down to check on one of the mares who was already in foal when I heard running feet and Charlotte came bursting through the barn doors.

"Major, you need to get back to the house."

"Why? Is it that boy again? I wondered if he might try hanging around."

"No. it's Bella. She just got a call from Volterra."

Cursing I followed Charlotte back to the house at a run to find Bella pacing the floor and cursing under her breath.

When she saw me she ran into my arms distraught.

"What happened?"

"It was Marcus. He wanted to know what was happening. He said he'd heard a rumor that Megan had almost murdered a human and then tried to kill Charlotte."

"Fuck! How the hell did he hear that? I was sure the Volturi weren't watching us. They seemed happy enough after meeting Megan and our visit to Volterra."

"He wouldn't say when I asked and he wasn't taking any excuses. He wanted the truth and I told him that he'd have to speak to you. I just didn't know what to say. How did they find out so quickly? Who told them?"

She tensed suddenly and turned to Charlotte accusation in her tone.

"Was it Peter? Did he tell them?"

Charlotte looked shocked at her tone and started back.

"No, of course not. He doesn't even know yet. I haven't spoken to him. Besides, he would never do that. He loves Megan and he is loyal to the Major."

Bella had the grace to look contrite, shock had been behind the sudden accusation.

"I'm sorry, Charlotte. Of course, he wouldn't. I didn't mean it. I just don't know which way to turn right now."

Charlotte smiled, "I know. It's OK, but it is worrying if the Volturi are watching you. Why would they do that?"

"I don't know but I aim at finding out."

I snatched up the phone and called Volterra immediately. Worryingly I was put straight through to Marcus and he didn't sound his usual mellow self. In fact, his tone was very curt.

"Major. I'm glad you called right back. What is going on with your daughter?"

"Nothing. There was a small incident but everything is under control now. No one was injured and no humans saw anything that they shouldn't. Can I ask how you knew? Are the Volturi watching my family?"

"A small incident? I understand that she almost killed a human in sight of others."

"No one saw anything, it was an accident. Bella was accosted by a drunkard and Megan saw the incident and overreacted."

"I see. What about her later attack on Captain Whitlock's mate? Another overreaction? And the incident is still ongoing from what I am led to believe. You do understand that if there is any possibility of Megan doing something to bring about the interest of the human race we would be forced to act?"

"She won't. And you haven't answered my question. Who told you? Are we being watched and if so, why?"

"The Volturi were not watching your family, Major, but it seems we should have been. The council has heard enough to concern us and as a result, we are sending representatives to ascertain exactly what happened and what is going on now. They will be with you in a few hours. This is exactly why Aro was so keen that no children were ever changed and hybrids should be discouraged."

"My daughter is not an immortal child or a dangerous hybrid."

"So you claim. We will soon see."

"You work fast for someone who claims not to have been watching us. Who are you sending?"

"When things are this serious we must move quickly. Corin, Afton, Felix and Santiago should be with you shortly."

I whistled under my breath, he was sending in the big guns! This was getting worse by the minute.

"It sounds like you're expecting trouble. Are they here to discover what happened or to take my daughter prisoner?"

"They are to take into account all the details, speak to Megan, and then decide on the best action to take. If that turns out to be bringing her back to Volterra where she can be held safely and securely then that is what will happen. I warn you, Major, if that is their decision and you choose to act contrary then you will be putting yourself and anyone who chooses to stand with you in breach of Volturi law and subject to the full force of its penalties. I do not want a fight with you, but I will not have my orders or decisions challenged."

'I hear you."

"I sincerely hope so, Major and that you take care not to put yourself above the law. No one wants any harm to come to your daughter, but we must ensure she is not in a position to harm the rest of our race."

"I will be in contact once more when I have heard back from my representatives. Cooperate with them, Major for all our sakes."

He cut the connection and I turned to the others.

"Well, it seems someone has been watching us. The question is, who and why?"

Bella shook her head, "I don't understand. If it's not the Volturi then who? And how did they stay under the radar?"

I shook my head as mystified as she was.

"The bigger problem is how do we persuade Megan to calm down before the Volturi get here? If they see her like this they're sure to recommend she be taken back to Italy."

I nodded, Charlotte was right and thinking more clearly than Bella and I for now.

"I'll go talk to her. See if I can get through to her how desperate her situation is. Bella, try to calm down. We need to show them a united front. Charlotte you should leave, you and Peter don't need trouble with the Volturi."

Even as I said this I knew Charlotte's reply before she gave it.

"Not a chance. We stick together, Major, but I will try to get in contact with Peter. I can't imagine how he missed this."

I shrugged, wishing in many ways that he was here but relieved at the same time by his absence.

"There must be something keeping him occupied and to be honest it's probably a good thing he's not going to be here."

She understood and nodded but I could see she was concerned at his lapse in concentration and continued silence.

I watched as Bella walked slowly upstairs knowing what she was thinking. If she couldn't get through to Megan then chances were neither would the Volturi and what then? If we couldn't get in to see her how would they? Could we persuade them that the best thing for our daughter would be to leave her in familiar surroundings with those she knew loved her until she was ready to face what had happened?

If not did they have a gift strong enough to force her out? It was then it dawned on me that yes, there was one person. The very same person who, if he felt he had been slighted by Megan might just feel aggrieved enough to watch her ready to pounce if an opening presented itself. I could be wrong but it would also be easy for him to remain undetected if he had a way of using his gift by degrees. Of course, I didn't know that he could, or that he felt aggrieved by their separation. From what Bella had told me I rather thought he was the one who had called a halt to their relationship but wounded male vanity could be highly dangerous.

Even so, was he deluded enough to believe that Megan would go crawling back to him? Especially if she discovered he was responsible for her being imprisoned in Volterra, but would she? Or could he persuade her that he was her only hope?

What we really needed was a rival. Someone who could reach Megan. Someone who could save her from the consequences of her actions. What we really needed was Darius but we had no idea if he was even still alive. I rather doubted it because it was obvious that they had been connected and even if he had thought he was doing the 'noble' thing by staying away for a while, he would have felt she was in danger and come running. No, we were on our own this time and for the first time in my life, I had no idea how to protect the ones I loved.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter Sixty Nine**

**Bella**

I did my best to encourage Megan to talk to me, but when she remained stubbornly silent all I could pray was that she was listening to me and understood the danger she was now in.

"Megan. I don't know how but the Volturi have discovered what happened at the Country Club and here with Charlotte. Marcus is sending someone to talk to you. They need to know exactly what happened and reassurance that it will never happen again. You have to come out and talk to them. If you don't then whatever your dad and I say will make no difference. They will take you away from us and imprison you in Volterra until they are satisfied that you are no danger to our kind. Do you understand? We can't protect you from this. Please, talk to me. Or let me on so I can talk to you face to face. Surely you don't want to end up a prisoner in Volterra and far away from us. Megan?"

Silence. I couldn't hear anything, not even my daughter's heartbeat or breathing. Her shield made it impossible for even vampire senses to break through.

Placing both my hands flat against the door I whispered hoping that maybe my very quiet would make her take heed.

"Megan, please don't do this to us. We love you. Help us to keep you safe. Please come out."

I might as well have been speaking to the wood for all the response I got and frustrated and terrified I beat on the door splintering the wood, but hard as I tried I couldn't break it down. It had been turned into an impenetrable stone by her protective shield.

Running downstairs I scribbled a note and tied it to a large rock from the garden. Maybe she hadn't been able to hear me cocooned inside her shield. That had to be it.

I went outside, took aim at her bedroom window, and threw the rock with all my strength but it merely bounced off the glass and fell uselessly to the ground lying there as if mocking me for my helplessness.

I screamed her name and fell to my knees only to feel Jasper's strong arms around my shoulders lifting me back to my feet.

"Bella, we need to get ready for the Volturi visit. They could be here at any time and we do not want them to see how helpless we are. Megan may well have heard you and is even now getting ready to appear. She's not a fool and she must know what will happen if she doesn't put in an appearance."

I nodded drawing strength from him only to turn and see the pain in his eyes. He had promised Megan that he would always protect her, but she was making it impossible for him to keep that promise.

I feared what might happen if the visit didn't go well. Could we allow the Volturi to take our daughter away? That was of course if they could actually make good on Marcus' threat. If we couldn't get in I saw no way that they could. I prayed I was right because otherwise, I could see my husband fighting the Volturi guards to protect her and either being arrested himself or more likely killed in the attempt.

**Jasper**

Marcus hadn't been kidding when he said the Volturi would be with us soon. I had only just taken Bella back inside when Charlotte who had been watching for our unwanted visitors came in.

"They're coming. What do you want me to do?"

I turned to her, "Did you get in touch with Peter?"

"No, his phone is still switched off. I left a message for him to call as soon as he got it. I told him it was a code red."

I nodded, Peter knew that was the signal for him to call immediately whatever he was doing. The fact he was still unavailable concerned me. He rarely went off without telling me or at the very least Charlotte where he was going. And to be absent at a time he knew we had such terrible problems was out of character. Where was my right-hand man and what the fuck was he up to?

Bella glanced up at the ceiling.

"What are we going to do, Jasper? We can't let them just take Megan."

"I've been thinking about that. Megan wants to be treated as an adult but she's shown only too clearly that she can't handle it. Maybe we shouldn't try to shield her from the ramifications of her actions. A short sharp lesson could be just what she needs."

She gaped at me in astonishment and I knew what she was thinking. That I was willing to just hand Megan over to the Volturi.

**Bella**

I could hardly believe what I was hearing.

"But you promised to protect her."

He turned to look into my face and I could see the conflicting emotions in his eyes.

"And I will keep that promise, no one is going to hurt Megan. I never said I would protect her from the consequences of her actions, it's the only way she can learn even if it is the hard way."

"But Volterra? What if the Volturi decides she's too dangerous to live?"

"They won't. Sulpicia would never countenance Megan's death. Bella, I had a quick talk to her while you were busy trying to get through to Megan. The Volturi will not be budged from their stance on dangerous vampires, but under the circumstances and because they know Megan, they would be willing to keep her in Volterra until she can prove to their satisfaction that she has learned to control herself."

My mouth opened in shock.

"You did that without talking to me first?"

"There wasn't time and I had to talk to her before the Volturi arrived. It's the only way to keep Megan safe for now. She's refused our help so let's see what a little Volturi harsh love can do. It will also give us a chance to find out who is telling tales on us about Volturi and why."

"And what about her gifts? Did you tell Sulpicia how powerful she is?"

"Of course not. That would be far too dangerous for her. No, I just told Sulpicia that she lost control of her shield which she inherited from you. They already know she understands things, that she can read minds like Edward. It doesn't matter what the spy told them. There's nothing she's done that can't be explained by the gifts they already know about."

I was angry that he'd done this without talking to me first but he was right, it had been vital that he spoke to Sulpicia, our greatest ally in Volterra, before the Volturi got here to see for themselves what was going on.

"Am I forgiven?"

I sighed and nodded, "Yes, you're forgiven. Just promise me there isn't anything else I should know."

He crossed his heart, "I promise."

**Jasper**

We were almost out of time and I turned to Charlotte.

"Like I said, there's no need for you to get into this, Charlotte."

She watched me, a stubborn set to her jaw that reminded me keenly of her husband and I smiled.

"In that case, I guess all you can do is to sit out of the way and don't say anything unless you are quizzed directly."

She nodded in relief and sank down into the window seat half hidden by the drapes and stared out of the window tense and worried as she watched the Volturi appear in the yard.

Glancing out the window I saw Corin and Afton flanked by Felix and Santiago. Marcus was making a point in sending the latter two. Do not get between the Volturi and the law, Major.

Bella took a deep breath then walked over and opened the door inviting our 'guests' inside.

It was plain that Corin was ill at ease, she rarely left Volterra and I wondered who had included her in the party, Sulpicia probably. I just hoped she was right and able to keep Megan safe until she learned to control her gift and understand what she was doing to all those who loved her.

I guess I felt responsible for what had happened. I had indulged her, allowed her to believe and act as if she was a mature adult when in fact, despite her great abilities and intelligence, she was still a child in the most important ways. She still needed time to mature.

Felix and Santiago said nothing just acknowledged me with curt nods of the head but I wasn't fooled for a moment. Corin may be the spokesperson of this group but the one with the final say was Felix. Aro may be dead but I doubted that had changed the big man's place in the Volturi hierarchy.

Corin took the proffered seat with a nod of thanks and began to speak.

"Bella, Major, thank you for seeing us at such short notice. You know why we're here so perhaps you could tell us exactly what happened the other night."

I noticed Bella's hand tremble slightly as she began to speak, answering Corin's question as openly as she could. After all, no damage had been done and Megan's actions could be excused to a certain degree.

I concentrated more on the emotions of those in the room. Bella was nervous and Charlotte scared but it was the Volturi I was most interested in.

Corin seemed composed and interested, there was no hostility in her, but there was a determination to do the job she had been entrusted with and to do it well.

When Bella finished Corin nodded, "I can understand why Megan might have felt the necessity to protect you. She would naturally jump to your defence even though it was hardly necessary. Thank you for your candour, Bella."

She then turned to me, "is there anything you wish to add Major?"

"No, except that at no time were any other humans witness to what happened and the scene was dealt with. Megan understood that what she had done was reckless and dangerous and promised that such a thing would never happen again."

She glanced at Felix before turning to Charlotte.

"Now, before we speak to Megan perhaps you, Charlotte, would be so kind as to explain what happened leading to the subsequent attack on you?"

Reluctantly Charlotte sat forward and after a worried glance at us, she began her account of events. She tried to make light of the incident, even blaming herself for provoking Megan but I could see that while Corin might be willing to accept this, Felix was more sceptical.

When Charlotte concluded her interview I stepped in. "

I'd like to know just how you heard about an incident that took place within the walls of our home, in private. That is if the Volturi are not watching us and I have been assured that was not the case."

Corin looked uncomfortable and turned to Felix who straightened up and walked forward into the room.

"The Volturi were not watching your house, Major. We had no reason to do so. As to how we discovered what happened, well I can't help you there, Major. I am not privy to that information."

I studied him but decided he was speaking the truth. The council must be playing their cards very close to their chests.

"Now, could you ask Megan to join us? Or if she would prefer just to meet with her in private?"

I raised an eyebrow, did he really think that we would allow the Volturi to speak to our daughter without our presence?

Bella stood up, "I'll speak to her. Give me a moment."

Corin smiled and sat back looking a little easier now Felix had stepped in. She was way out of her depth here.

Of course, we could all hear what was said or so I thought, but Bella must have used her shield to hide her words to Megan. I just prayed that Megan would make an appearance and avoid any unpleasantness.

A couple of minutes later Bella returned and shook her head gravely.

"I'm afraid Megan is refusing to come down or speak to you."

Again Corin deferred to Felix who slowly shook his head, "I'm afraid that is not an option. We must insist."

"And I'm afraid it doesn't matter what you need. Megan is our daughter, we've explained what happened and as you can see there is no problem now. We are fully prepared to stand surety for our daughter's behaviour."

"I wish that was enough, Major. I have no wish to cause any more unpleasantness than is absolutely necessary but we have our orders."

I could have stood up to him, but in the end, it would achieve nothing and I still felt that Megan might benefit from a scare.

"May we go upstairs and talk to her, Major?"

Bella looked at me pleadingly but our hands were tied so I nodded, "Be my guest."

"There's no need for all of us to go, Santiago, you and Afton stay here. Corin and I will go."

Was that to stop us trying anything or purely thoughtfulness on his part?

They weren't gone long and when they came down they looked grave.

This time it was Corin who spoke.

"Your daughter refuses to speak even though we have explained the consequences of her actions. Therefore I must recommend to the council that she be removed to Volterra where she can be kept under close observation until such time as a decision on her future can be determined."

Bella staggered back as if she had been struck and I put an arm around her shoulder to comfort her. Did Corin mean that they had seen Megan? Had she allowed them in or were they going to attempt to break into her room and take her by force? Did Felix really think I would allow that?

Corin excused herself to call Marcus and the others followed her outside but Santiago and Felix stayed close to the house to watch over us.

Bella turned to me, "I'm going upstairs to see if Megan is willing to talk to me now she knows the score."

I nodded watching her go but sampling the emotions in the house. I could feel Charlotte's fear now mixed with pity, Bella's helplessness and anger and another. Megan's shield was down and waves of hopelessness and desperation poured from her room.

She had given up. She was going without a fight and that saddened me.

Had she realized that she had gone too far by blocking us out or had she just given up? I needed her to know that we were still here for her and moved towards the stairs as Bella came down looking shaken and Corin and the others walked in through the open door looking grim.

"I'm sorry Major, the decision has been made. Megan must accompany us back to Volterra."

"Let's see what she has to say about that."

I'd only put one foot on the stairs when Megan appeared at the top but she didn't look at me as she spoke.

"I'm going with them. Tt's for the best. I don't belong here."

"Of course you do. This is your home."

She shook her head as she descended the stairs, "No, not anymore. At least in Volterra, I won't be able to hurt anyone and I'll be among friends. I'm sorry dad, really sorry for everything. You too mom and you, Charlotte. What I did was unforgivable. I scared everyone including myself. Maybe things will be better for me in Italy. At least I got to travel and Alec will be there."

Alec, yes, of course. All this was very convenient for the boy who always got what he wanted. Had he orchestrated all this to get his hands on Megan? If I discovered he was behind it I would tear him limb from limb.

Bella ran to Megan who allowed her mom to hug her before pulling away.

"I really am sorry, Mom. I know you did everything you could for me. You and dad fought for me ever since I was born but this is one fight I must win alone. I love you both and I know this is for the best."

She wouldn't hug me, just looked at me for a second before turning to Corin.

"Can we go now?"

"What about your things? Don't you want to take anything with you?"

She turned back to her mom, "Will you pack my things up and send them to me, please? I have enough from my last visit which I left with Nana and Grandpa. Where will I be staying?"

The last was addressed once more to Corin.

"I'm not sure. That's for the council to decide."

Megan didn't seem very interested in the answer, it was all there in that one glance she had given me. She was shamed by her behavior and her actions when she lost her temper. She had frightened herself badly and this was her way of punishing herself. What she failed to understand was that we were being punished too. I doubted we would be welcome to visit our daughter for some time, not until they were sure she was no longer any danger. she may even be put in semi-isolation at first. I just prayed they were not aware just how powerful she really was or we may never see her again.

As Corin walked her to the door she suddenly broke free and ran to hug her mom one more time and then me.

"I love you, dad. I am so sorry I let you down after all you've done for me. I hope you can forgive me in time. I should never have tried to shut you and mom out. Goodbye."

She kissed me on the cheek and then ran outside to join the Volturi leaving me to wonder what exactly she had just slipped into my hand.


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter Seventy**

**Peter**

Something was very fucked up. As soon as the plane landed in Finland I could feel it although I still couldn't connect the fucking dots. Yet when I turned my phone back on and saw the number of messages I had missed I knew this was all part of the same cluster fuck.

Renting a car I headed for the border although something told me I was too late to be of any help, whatever the problem was.

As soon as I was out of the city I pulled over and began catching up with those same messages and each one hit a little harder. Megan was a mess. She had attacked Charlotte and was now in the clutches of the Volturi. What I still didn't see was how all this connected with the trouble I had sensed in Russia but it had to. My gift was screaming at me to get my fucking act together.

I called Charlotte, relieved to hear her voice, especially once she explained that she was fine. Before we had time to get into what exactly had happened she told me that the Major wanted to talk and that it was urgent.

"Where are you, Captain?"

"You're not going to believe this but I'm about 80 miles from the Russian border and closing fast. I don't know why, but I get the feeling my alarm bells and what happened to Megan are connected."

"That makes sense I guess. Before she left Megan slipped a note into my hand. It seems Alec is behind everything. He's been watching her and saw what happened at the country club. It gave the little bastard an idea. He started putting pressure on Megan to leave. To go to Volterra, back to him.

He was telling her how dangerous she was, how she'd never survive out in the world and she was vulnerable enough to start believing his bull shit. Then when she lost it and attacked Charlotte he hit her with it. Apparently he blamed Darius for losing Megan and decided to do a little sleuthing of his own. He discovered Darius's whereabouts and now Alec has him a prisoner somewhere.

He warned Megan that if she told anyone he would kill Darius. Told her that he was sending the Volturi after her and she'd better do exactly what he said or… Well, you get the drift."

I cursed, the little fucker! Now that was one little weasel who deserved to die a slow agonizing death.

"So, I felt the danger to Darius because he's important to Megan. He must have been in Russia at some point. That's if you can believe a word that little fucker utters."

"I believe him. It's the only thing that makes sense. He knew he'd lost Megan and he's even more desperate not to be alone again. He knew the only way to get her back was to threaten someone she loves and it would be far too dangerous to take a stand against me or Bella for that matter, so he chose to attack her at her weakest point."

'Do you think Darius is still alive? If I were Alec I'd kill him right off. Keeping him alive would be too fucking dangerous."

"Alec has to keep him alive for a while at least. Megan isn't stupid, she's going to want proof of life."

"So my little trip was wasted? Fuck it"

"Maybe not. Alec couldn't risk bringing Darius to Volterra and if he was captured in Russia then maybe that's where he's being held or it might give us a trail to follow. Megan won't do anything to put Darius at risk. So long as Alec has him he holds the upper hand. We have to get Darius free and quickly. I don't trust Alec."

"OK. So I keep looking. What if I find him? Do you think he'll be well guarded?"

"No, I doubt it. Alec can't trust many people and once he uses his gift on Darius he'd be easy enough for one person to handle. Alec just needed somewhere safe to stash his body."

"Just how long and how far does Alec's gift stretch?"

'I have no idea, but Carlisle might. I can't go to the council without proof and all I have is Megan's note. If she has any proof it must be with her but she won't hand it over in case it endangers Darius."

I groaned, why was nothing ever fucking simple?

"Right. Then I'll keep searching. Keep in touch and Major"

"Yes?"

"Look after Charlotte for me."

"I will. You have my word."

**Bella**

Jasper had stood watching the open door until Megan and her Volturi captors had disappeared from sight, a strange look in his eyes.

Only once he was sure that they were gone did he close the door and walk over to the window opening his fist to reveal a folded note.

"What's that?"

"I don't know. Megan slipped it to me before she left."

I stood at his side as he unfolded the note to reveal a scrawl of words hurriedly written in Megan's hand.

"Dad, I need your help more than ever right now. I am so sorry for everything. I was stupid and acted like a brat but I couldn't do anything to put it right after I heard from Alec. When I shut myself in my room I began getting mail from him. He knew what had happened and persuaded me that the only safe thing to do would be to go to Italy where he could protect me.

Then when I told him I was going to trust in you and mom to sort things out and accept my punishment whatever it might be he bragged that he had Darius a prisoner somewhere safe and if I didn't do exactly what he said then he, Alec, would kill him.

I have to go to Volterra and do whatever Alec wants until I know that Darius is free. Please find him for me and save him. I love you both so much and want to make things right but please understand that I can't risk Darius' life. I won't do that. Love Meg xx

**Jasper**

I was almost blind with rage. I wanted to chase after the Volturi and snatch my daughter from them, but I heard her tiny voice once more. So low that I was forced to strain to hear the words. "Dad, I love you. Don't try to stop them, please. This will explain everything."

Charlotte was comforting Bella when her phone rang and we finally heard from Peter and I was relieved to find we had a head start on the problem at hand. If anyone could track down where Darius was or at least where he had been and maybe where Alec had taken him, even if only to give us a ballpark area to search it was Peter.

When I told Bella I was going to join Peter she wanted to accompany me but I shook my head.

"Alec might be suspicious and I'm sure Sulpicia or Marcus will be in touch soon, not to mention Carlisle and Esme. I doubt they can keep Megan's arrival a secret for long. I need you here as my eyes and ears. Peter and I will find Darius and free him. Then we'll have something to take to the Volturi. Enough to free Megan and have Alec arrested."

"Poor Megan. She must have been so depressed to even think about believing Alec but thank God she resisted his lies. If only she'd explained what was happening instead of cutting herself off from us we could have helped."

I put a hand on her cheek, "My love, she acted the way any woman would when her mate is threatened. And it explains why Darius never came back. That little shit got to him before he could. I just hope and pray he hasn't disposed of Darius as a threat. After all, he saw what Darius did to Caius."

Bella swallowed hard, "You don't think Darius is dead, do you? That would destroy Megan."

"Put it this way. I wouldn't kill my prisoner if there was the slightest chance I might need to give proof of life and Alec is dead set on getting his hands on Megan, so no. I don't think Alec is that stupid. I certainly hope not."

Bella agreed to contact Carlisle and Esme and ask them to keep an eye on Megan without telling them anything about Darius. I didn't trust them to remain silent and we couldn't afford to tip our hand to Alec. Not until we had located Darius and made him safe.

**Peter**

What a fucking mess but just the sort of thing you could expect of the fucking Voturi. Well, if Alec had gotten Megan to Volterra he must be pretty certain he had total control over her. So, what was his next move? Had he thought it through? Had she?

Alec might promise to keep Darius alive so long as she did whatever he wanted which was pretty obvious, he was already hearing the sound of wedding bells. However, once he had Megan as his legal wife he would no longer need Darius. After all, Megan would be trapped in his web and I'll bet he could persuade Chelsea or Corin to make Megan happy to stay in Volterra.

He couldn't risk Darius remaining alive, getting free and coming to claim his mate and it was obvious to anyone with a single fucking brain cell that only a mate would give up her freedom for the life of another.

No, the minute Alec had Megan trapped Darius was as good as dead which meant our window of opportunity was closing too fucking fast.

The Major was going to join me but I couldn't afford to wait for him, time wasted could mean Darius' death and Megan's eternal misery in the citadel.

I swallowed my pride and made a call I had hoped never to make, to a certain Jacqueline. A nomad I had a short fling with when Charlotte and I went through a rough patch after escaping from Maria. She said we should hang around and try to persuade the Major to join us but I wanted to get as far from Mexico as possible so we'd argued and I had stormed off expecting her to join me.

She hadn't and I had run into Jacqueline while still pissed. It hadn't lasted but from time to time I still heard from her. She had a gift that could prove invaluable if I could persuade her to help and if I was lucky she would be home in Estonia, her place of birth. Not too far from here.

As always she was pleased to hear from me and that turned to delight when I told her I wanted to meet as soon as possible, even when I told her why and especially when I told her where I was.

"You're in luck, Petie, I'm in Tallinn so I can hop on the ferry and be with you in a couple of hours. We can find somewhere cosy and discuss old times."

"Look, I'll be honest with you. I don't have a lot of time. This is urgent."

"Now Petie, if I scratch your back, you have to scratch mine. That's how it works, remember?"

I groaned, this was the last thing I wanted, but I needed her help if we were to reach Darius in time.

"OK. I'll meet you at the ferry terminal, but I don't have much time."

"Never mind. I guess you could always owe me."

I did not want this hanging over me so I grudgingly agreed I would make time and she agreed to come. I just hoped if it ever came out that Charlotte would understand unless of course, I could persuade Jacqueline to take another form of payment.

She hadn't changed a bit, she still wore her hair tied back to show off her long slender neck and sculpted shoulders. When she saw me she broke into a warm smile and ran over to greet me as if we were long parted lovers, much to my discomfort.

"Peter, just as I remember you. Now, where are you going to take me? I thought we might try the new hotel in town. It's very expensive but the honeymoon suite is to die for."

"Look, I'll be honest with you Jacquie, I really don't have time to play around and I'm still with Charlotte."

She pouted theatrically then to my amazement stood back and laughed.

"Poor little Petie, you should have seen your expression when I ran up and kissed you. It was just like a deer startled by headlights and its approaching doom. I was only teasing you. I wouldn't come between you and your mate. What we had was a spontaneous burst of madness. It was pretty damn amazing though. Even you have to admit that."

I nodded smiling at the memory, it had been fucking amazing but then brushed all thoughts of that aside.

"Great. I don't have much money with me either. This was kind of spur of the moment."

She shook her head and threaded her arm in mine.

"Come on. Let's take a walk and you can tell me what you need. This is a freebie for old times sake and because it was nice to hear your voice again. I understand the Major joined you eventually. Is it true that he married Edward Cullens ex? I've heard lots of rumors."

I told her just enough to satisfy her curiosity but she hadn't changed. Jacquie was more interested in talking than listening and soon changed the subject.

"Come on then. What or whom do you need to trace? Oh, tell me it's another woman. No, wait, perhaps not. Go on."

She listened quietly as I explained that a friend of ours was in trouble and needed our help.

"You mean you and the Major I take it? This friend of yours is he in trouble with the.." She hesitated, Jacquie was not a fan of the Volturi and hated even speaking their name.

"Yes and no. Not officially. This is a private matter. One the council doesn't know about and we can't turn to them for help. I just need to know where he is, as close as you can get."

"Did you bring me anything?"

I nodded, pulling a photo from my jacket pocket and handing it to her.

She glanced at it sighing deeply.

'You know I do better with something personal."

"Well, I 'm sorry I couldn't supply a pair of his boxers."

She grinned and reminded me just why I had been unable to resist her in the past.

"I'd rather have them with him inside. Who is he by the way? He's very sexy."

I rolled my eyes, she hadn't changed a bit.

"Never mind. He's spoken for. Now can you tell me where he is, or not?"

"Down boy. Give me a minute."

She held the photograph between her hands and closed her eyes concentrating on her gift. It didn't always work and even if it did it wasn't always precise. I just hoped this wasn't one of those days.

After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and frowned looking at me hard.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"I'm not telling you anything, Jacquie. Why?"

"He's being shielded by someone very powerful."

"Shielded?"

"Yes. As in someone doesn't want him to be found shielded. It's strong but there is something else going on. If I didn't know better I would think Alec Volturi was involved, but you wouldn't bring me trouble, now would you, Petie?"

I stared at her as things began to fall into place.

"You didn't know, did you? Well, that makes me feel better. I'd say your friend here is in serious trouble. Alec Volturi is trying to keep him within his gift. I hate that, it's such a creepy thing to lose all your senses. Like being dead."

Impatiently I broke into her wanderings.

"Jacquie, you said trying. What did you mean?"

"I'm not sure. Something is interfering with Alec's gift. Not much, but just enough to allow me to give you an idea of where to look."

I was so relieved that I pulled her close and kissed her before I could stop myself and she pushed herself into my body.

"Well, if I'd have known you'd be this grateful I would have stuck out for my original price. Still, never mind."

"Thank you. You have no idea how much help you've been."

She pulled a face.

"I wouldn't get too excited. By my reckoning, he's in or very close to Volterra."

I groaned, of course he was. Alec would want him close by to keep him under control and accessible. Maybe he was close enough to Megan for her gifts to be providing interference. If so I was grateful to the little prick.

I took Jacquie into town and bought her a pair of earrings. She collected them and was delighted when I told her to choose whichever ones she liked.

I was hoping she wouldn't choose an expensive jeweller because funds were getting pretty fucking low but she found a pair of unicorns in crystal that didn't break the Whitlock bank and we parted back at the ferry.

"Good luck Petie. I have a feeling you're going to need it. See you again I hope."

I watched as the ferry left the quayside and then went to call the Major with an update.


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter Seventy One**

**Megan**

I felt so wretched as I looked back to see my home and family fade from view in the far distance. Still, I only had one person to blame, myself. If I hadn't acted so recklessly and without thinking none of this would have happened.

I had allowed my feelings to rule my head when I saw that guy grab my mom and then felt so stupid and embarrassed that it had happened yet again and this time I had almost killed poor Charlotte.

So, it had been my own fault. I had given Alec the chance he had obviously been looking for to force me back to Volterra. I would never have believed he could be so evil or heartless.

He had seemed so solicitous when he contacted me after the incident at the country club. His first messages had been so caring, especially after our less than an amicable breakup. He said he felt for me. That he had told me my place was in Volterra among my peers weeks ago.

He seemed to understand exactly what I was feeling, miserable, isolated and scared. Because of that, I had foolishly listened to him instead of my parents. I felt he would understand so much better being a teenager himself even though he had been a vampire longer than either of them.

He had almost fooled me into believing that I had been mistaken. That my dad had lied about his part in Darius' imprisonment and torture because he disapproved of Alec.

I had been close to agreeing to return to Volterra and resume my relationship with Alec, but a small voice in my head had warned me to stop, to take a breath and think. Did I really trust him more than the mother who had stood up to the man she loved, my own father, to keep me safe? Or the man I called my dad, the man who had been disfigured and given up so much to save and protect me?

It just went to underline how gullible and immature I really was, but I had come to my senses just in time to pull back from the edge.

When Alec realized that he had lost me his attitude changed markedly and he started with the threats. He warned me that he would put pressure on the Volturi council to have me arrested and imprisoned as a danger to my own kind if I didn't agree to go back to him.

At first, I didn't understand and I told him so. He had told me never to darken the doors of the citadel again and not to contact him or anything. So what had changed?

"You really don't understand do you, Megan? I should have realized how immature you were. Let me explain as simply as I can. You and I are meant to be together. We will be a power to be reckoned with. The only living hybrid and the most powerful gift in our world. We could end up as co-rulers of the Volturi in time. I told you how I felt about you, but you chose to turn your back on me. No one has ever done that, no one."

"But I don't love you, Alec. I'm sorry. I should have realized it earlier. I never meant to hurt you. Please believe that. I would never hurt anyone deliberately."

His voice became colder as he continued.

"I suppose you still carry a torch for Darius or think you do. You know he'll never come back to you, don't you? He turned his back on you as soon as you gave him what he wanted. He was a vicious animal, a beast consumed with revenge and no match for you."

I didn't want to discuss Darius with him. It would do no good in his present mood, so I kept silent.

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life miserable? Pining for the love you can never have? I'm offering you everything you could ever dream of."

I remembered the things my mom had told me about Edward Cullen. Alec sounded just like him and that made me even more determined to end this foolishness.

"I'm sorry, Alec. You do what you have to. I'm not coming back to Volterra."

He had turned vicious then, spitting his words out.

"Oh, you think so? Well, you might just change your mind. I'm not asking any more, I'm telling you. The Volturi are sending people to interview you about your little temper tantrums and you are going to do exactly what I tell you or else."

"How do the Volturi know what happened? Oh, you told them. You bastard, Alec. How could you? Have you been stalking me?"

"Now, now. I don't like to hear that kind of language from my intended."

I laughed, "No chance. I'd rather rot in the catacombs than spend another hour with you."

"Maybe. But what if it was someone else being left to rot? Someone you do care about?"

I frowned, what the hell was he talking about? If he thought he could persuade the Volturi to arrest my parents he was even more deluded and stupid than I thought.

"You'll never convince Sulpicia to arrest my parents."

"Your parents? No, my dear sweet little Megan. I have someone more important to you in mind. Someone you would probably be willing to lay down your life for."

I felt sick as it hit me who he was talking about.

"Darius? Is that why he never came back? You bastard. Where is he? What did you do?"

He laughed and I shivered as I felt a ghost walk over my grave.

"Now that the penny has finally dropped you can stop talking and listen very carefully to what I am about to tell you. If you want to save your precious Darius you will do exactly what I say. If not, I promise you he will never see the light of day again. I will leave him to rot in his sensory deprived cocoon."

I listened in silence feeling more and more nauseous as he laid out his plan for me. I was to continue in my self imposed exile until the Volturi arrived and then agree to go with them. I wouldn't say a word to anyone, not my parents, not the Volturi, no one, about my conversation with Alec.

I was to give the impression that I was relieved to be returning to Italy and when I arrived in the citadel I would beg to be allowed to see Alec. I would ask if I could be placed in his care to learn how to control my temper. If I deviated in any way I would be responsible for Darius being trapped within a living hell for all eternity.

"And if I agree? If I do all this, will you let him go?"

"Let's see how things progress. Once you and I are married and you are mine then I'll consider it. But you have to be the perfect mate. Everyone must believe it, everyone. Do you understand?"

Oh, I understood only too well. In order to save Darius, I had to prostitute myself to Alec, his tormentor. Still, it was a sacrifice I was only too willing to make and I knew that Alec was depending on that.

It was hard to act the brat now I had come to terms with how stupid I had been. I wanted to go down and pour my heart out to my parents. Ask for their forgiveness and help but I dare not. Alec could be watching me even now or have someone doing it for him and I had no doubt that if he found out I had done so he would make good on his threat without a second thought.

So what could I do? My dad had promised to protect me whatever and I believed him. I also knew that his protection would extend to Darius. Dad knew how I felt about him so he would help if I could only find a way of telling him that we needed it. I just had to find a way to warn him that things were not as they appeared. I was the Major's daughter so I would find a way. I just didn't know how long I had to come up with one.

I had written as much as I dared and slipped the note into dad's hand before I left. Now all I could do was to play along with Alec's sick game until he came to save us, or at least save Darius. However, if he couldn't find Darius or persuade the Volturi that Alec was the dangerous one, then what?

The thought of even pretending to be Alec's mate made me feel physically sick. I would have to act really well and pray it was good enough to fool anyone I needed to.

I kept it together on the drive to the airport mainly because I was trying to keep calm and force my emotions away before I was forced to confront Alec.

"Are you OK, Megan?"

I nodded not trusting myself to speak and Felix just stared at me thoughtfully. Had he seen me slip dad the note? Was he even now deciding whether to go back and ask for it or whether to ask me? I prayed he would do neither and heaved a sigh of relief when we arrived at the airport. Waiting for us was a sleek gleaming black jet, the Volturi's own and within half an hour we were in the air and on our way to Italy.

I had just a few hours to prepare myself for the performance of a lifetime and save Darius' life.

No one spoke during the flight, not because they were giving me the cold shoulder but because I made it plain that I didn't want to talk. In fact, I curled up on one of the luxury leather recliner seats and closed my eyes.

Corin offered me coffee and food but I just shook my head. I felt so sick and angry, but not with self-loathing like earlier. This time I was sick with tension and the thought of what was to come. I didn't think I could pull it off. I was sure I couldn't. Then I thought of my parents and how strong they were. I had already let them down once. I couldn't bear the thought of doing so again. No, I was better than that. I had to have a plan. I couldn't just blindly follow Alec's orders unless I had a plan of my own to work too.

Whatever I did, I couldn't let anyone discover what I was capable of, that was my strength and my best chance of getting through this. Think!

Right, Alec had Darius and was using his gift to keep him a prisoner. What did that entail? How far did Alec's gift extend? How long-lasting was it? They were two questions I needed the answers to, and quickly.

Once in Volterra, I would be under Alec's watchful eye so any fact-finding I did would have to be done very circumspectly or before we got there. The problem was that I had no way of starting a conversation about Alec's gift without tipping my hand if they told him later. Or did I?

The people on this plane were under the impression that I was going back to Volterra voluntarily, to be with Alec. So, if I were to ask a few questions would that seem odd? I mean, I knew some things about him but even so. I decided to try.

It wasn't easy, they didn't want to talk as I'd made it obvious I wasn't interested. Eventually, however, Corin took pity on me.

"I guess you must be feeling a little uneasy right now. I'm sorry we had to come in force but with your control problems and your parents it seemed like the sensible thing to do."

"That's OK. It was a bit of a shock. I guess I expected Alec to come, himself."

She smiled, "Oh, he's eager to see you again but he had business to take care of. We had a prisoner brought in. A nomad whose been killing recklessly and as he's been such a problem Marcus asked Alec to keep him quiet until the trial."

Given an opening, I jumped in quickly.

"Yes, he said his gift came in useful for things like that. I haven't seen it in action myself. I guess you have though?"

"Yes, and I can tell you it's impressive, but creepy too. It takes a while to build up but you don't see it coming."

"Right, and how long does it last?"

"That depends on Alec."

She frowned, "Really you should ask him. It's not something I feel comfortable discussing."

Felix who had got up and was wandering past stopped and leaned down.

"Yes, Alec loves to brag about his gift. He thinks it makes him important and scary. It does have it's limitations though. He has to stay within a couple of days journey of his victim if he wants to keep them under his control. Any further and it takes too much of a toll on him, poor little lad."

Corin glared at him. I guess she didn't like the guards gossipping about each other but Felix took no notice of her. I guess there was very little that intimidated him.

So, if Alec wanted to keep Darius under he would need to keep him within a few days journey of Volterra which narrowed the search. Maybe, if I could discover where he had kept him before, he might be using the same place again. After all, he'd kept Darius for a long time. Now, who was it who had discovered what he'd done and forced him to let Darius go? I couldn't remember right now.

Maybe, if I allowed Alec to think I was going to do just as he wanted he might take me out and that way I would get to see more of the countryside around Volterra and even Pisa. That wouldn't be too far away for him.

The only problem would be if the council decided I needed to be taught a lesson and kept me confined to the citadel. Well, I would worry about that when I arrived. I felt a little better for having decided on a plan of action. I was not going to be a helpless victim. I would just let Alec believe so.

When the pilot finally announced that we were coming into land at Galileo Galilei airport I began to feel nervous again. Would Alec be waiting here at the airport? Or, would I have a little longer to compose myself before beginning my act as the besotted mate of the little asshole?

Peering out of the window I was relieved to see a driver standing beside one of the Volturi cars waiting for us to disembark. Of course, Alec could be waiting in the car hidden from view by the heavily tinted windows.

Felix motioned for me to follow him down the steps onto the tarmac and the heat hit me. It was late evening yet still hot and yet Felix insisted on draping my jacket over my shoulders. It was quite touching his solicitude toward me.

I followed him across to the car where the chauffeur stood, the door now opened ready to swallow me up. It did show me that Alec was not hiding in there waiting for me and for that I was grateful.

I was somewhat surprised when Corin and the others didn't follow me into the car. It appeared that only Felix was accompanying me to the citadel and he slid in beside me pulling the glass soundproofing panel to shut us in the back, remote from the chauffeur.

The car slid effortlessly through the traffic and headed out of the airport towards distant Volterra.

We sat in silence for some time and I felt Felix's presence intimidating although he had always been polite and courteous to me.

"So, it would appear you are to become a permanent fixture in Volterra."

I jumped when he broke the silence. I had been trying desperately to find a way out of my present predicament but I was still coming up blank.

I smiled, "Yes. I'm looking forward to it and being with Alec and all my friends again. I guess it's going to be a little awkward at first, after all, I am on parole or something, aren't I?"

"So it would appear. Personally I don't see the necessity to drag you all the way here. I'm sure your parents are more than capable of any discipline that was necessary and how do they expect you to work on your self-control if you are shut away from human contact?"

Unnerved by his close proximity and unsure what he meant I just shrugged hoping that would be sufficient answer.

"Well, if you find yourself needing a friend in Volterra, other than Alec I mean, you can text me. This is my number."

I looked at him, puzzled by this, a friend? What did that mean? He seemed to understand my confusion because he nodded slowly.

"The citadel and its surroundings are vast and little used these days. Only a few know their way around underground. It would be unwise of you or anyone else for that matter, to explore alone. You might become confused or lost and never see the light of day again."

I opened my mouth to question him further when there was a sharp rap on the partition and it was slid back by the chauffeur.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, sir, but Marcus wanted you to return to Pisa as soon as we drop off our guest. Alec will be waiting for her at the clock tower."

Felix nodded and sat back in his seat not bothering to shut the partition again and just glanced at me before we entered the town through the huge gated archway and began ascending the narrow road that led up to the central square and the citadel. We were here and I still had no idea if I could pull off this deception when I set eyes on Alec but I had to try.


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter Seventy Two**

**Jasper**

Luckily Peter caught me before I boarded a flight to Finland with the news that Darius was in Italy, or at least within easy travelling of Volterra.

It made perfect sense although acting so close to the Volturi stronghold wasn't going to be easy. If they discovered our presence then they might well draw the conclusion that we were about to act against them to get Megan back. I didn't want a fight with the Volturi and considered calling Suloicia to tell her what was going on but without proof, she would be unable to act against Alec. Besides which if he got even the faintest idea that he was being watched or suspected of anything that would put Megan in danger and be the end for Darius.

I expected Peter to be ready to go in all guns blazing but even he understood this had to be done carefully. As he drove from the airport he explained how he had gotten Darius' whereabouts and I couldn't help but smile.

"I just hope Charlotte doesn't hear about this. She will rip your bollocks off and feed them to you."

"Yeah, I'll bet you'd just love to see that, Major."

"Actually I wouldn't. Right now you're more useful to me in one piece. If, on the other hand, you mess this up… I might just change my mind."

He grinned, "Then I guess I'd better step up to the challenge. Have you spoken to Doctor Death yet?"

"No. Bella was going to do that, but she hasn't gotten back to me yet."

Deciding it would be prudent to know just what was going on I pulled out my phone and called her, relieved when she answered immediately.

"Jasper, I was just about to call you. It's taken me until now to contact Carlisle and Esme. They were out on a hunting expedition and had their phones switched off. They knew nothing about Megan but they had left Volterra a couple of days ago to hunt in the Alps and get in a little skiing at the same time."

"What did they say when you told them about her?"

"They were shocked, of course. Then Carlisle started blaming himself for not seeing this possibility. He promised to look after Megan and help her all he can. He said it might be worth giving her some emotional support to help her understand her feelings and the fact that she's not been bad, just struggling to deal with all the feelings she's experiencing right now. He was going to speak to Sulpicia and Marcus right away. Do you think Alec will allow him access to Megan?"

"I don't think that Alec could come up with a good reason to keep Carlisle from offering to help his own granddaughter. I doubt Megan will tell him anything though. She'll be desperate to keep Darius safe."

"Then I guess it's down to you and Peter. I just wish I was there with you. It's good that I stayed though because Marcus called the house. He wanted us to know that Megan will be looked after and not treated like a criminal. She'll be afforded every comfort while in Volterra but she will not be allowed out of the citadel except under close observation."

"Well, that's something. The trouble is that Alec is going to be offering that close observation and he'll make sure Megan agrees to that. When we get this mess sorted out Alec and I are going to have a long conversation and I promise he won't enjoy it one bit."

"Just get her back Jasper, please. Before Alec traps her there permanently."

"We will, and I'll call again tomorrow once we've set up camp. If you hear anything in the meantime.."

"I know, I'll call. I love you."

"I love you too, Bella. Bye."

Peter turned as I put my phone away and grinned.

"Well, it looks like little Alec won't be getting things all his own way. I wonder how much trouble the good Doctor can stir up."

"His concern will be Megan so that should give her breathing space from Alec. I mean he can hardly insist she refuses to see her grandparents. It would be so out of character for her."

"I hope you're right, Major. I wouldn't trust that little shit as far as I could spit."

**Carlisle**

It had come as a huge shock to learn that Megan had lost control of her gift and almost killed two people. I blamed myself for not seeing such a possibility. She may be maturing quickly but she was still a child in many ways and struggling to cope with everything her accelerated growth was throwing at her. Esme was keen to help too so we arranged to see Sulpicia as soon as we got back to the citadel.

She was friendly enough, but it was obvious that she had to tread carefully here, there was the matter of the law to be considered.

"I completely understand your concerns and I have already assured Bella and the Major that no harm will come to Megan here in Volterra. She has, however, threatened the secret of our existence and we must ensure such a thing never happens again.

Marcus, Chelsea and I have discussed the matter at length and we decided the safest thing would be for Megan to stay here for a while. Long enough to learn self-control and decide what she wishes to do with her future. There were murmurings that she should be... Encouraged to take the final step and become a full vampire, but we decided that should be left to Megan to decide, once she is stable enough to do so on her own.

In the meantime, she will be housed in one of the guest suites in the tower and will be accompanied wherever she goes. To begin with, she will be confined to the private parts of the citadel but will be allowed friends to visit her and access to all our amenities.

Alec has very kindly offered to watch over her and as they were so close when she was here before we thought that the best idea. It would be the most comfortable situation for Megan."

"I was hoping that Megan might come to live with us, Sulpicia. I mean she is our granddaughter and would feel less isolated with those she knows."

Sulpicia sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry, Carlisle. I did put that forward as a possibility but others spoke against it. I think it's felt that Megan needs to understand how dangerous her actions were. There must be some level of punishment."

Esme leaned forward in her chair, "Can I ask how the Volturi discovered what had happened? Bella says you assured her that the Volturi were not spying on the family so how did you discover the circumstances?"

This time Sulpicia moved uneasily in her seat and I thought for a moment that she wasn't going to answer Esme at all.

"I'm sorry, Esme. I cannot answer that question at present and I cannot explain why. Let me assure you that no action would have been taken if we were not sure of the veracity of our information."

I studied her wondering what she was not telling us and why. Since moving to Volterra I had come to understand that she had always been the power behind the throne. She had a keen mind and was extremely intelligent and Marcus valued her.

He had changed markedly since Aro's execution, no longer the silent looming presence of old. Marcus was very hands-on, involving himself in all the workings of the Volturi and nothing happened without being brought before the entire council first. He had been quick to act on the information they received regarding Megan and although he was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt it was clear that should there be any more outbursts things might well change. His only concern was for the safety of the vampire race and he was willing to do whatever it took to ensure both that safety and it's secrecy.

"If I were you, I would keep my peace and see how things progress. While Marcus may appear less rigid than my late husband he has a steely interior and if he thinks anyone is questioning our judgement or decisions he might well become less benevolent. Leave it to the rest of the council to ensure things run smoothly for your granddaughter."

She was warning us against making any appeals to Marcus or the council while sending us a strong if silent message that she was monitoring the situation and would help all she could.

We were not invited to collect Megan from the airport and were not even aware that she had arrived until Sulpicia informed us the following day by which time she was already in isolation in the old wives tower.

"Marcus called a meeting of the council just before her arrival and it was put to us that for the first few days she should be kept separate from her friends and family here. He seems to be very cautious about allowing her too much freedom and I suspect someone is feeding his fears although I could not discover who that might be. Even Alec, who was desperate to see her, was only allowed a few minutes in which to escort her to her suite. He was not happy, claiming it was wrong to keep the two of them apart but Marcus was adamant. She appeared in good spirits when I visited her soon after her arrival and asked me to tell you that she hopes to see you soon."

We had to be satisfied with this although I suspected there was more going on here than anyone was willing to discuss.

On our way back to our suite we ran into a rather sullen-looking Alec who tried to avoid us but as there were no side passages along this stretch of corridor that proved impossible.

I smiled and stopped to speak hoping to hear more about Megan.

"Alec, have you seen Megan yet?"

His scowl deepened, "No, no one is allowed to see her yet which is ridiculous. I wish I knew what the point of such stupid isolation is. Did Sulpicia say anything to you?"

"Obviously the same as you. However, we are hoping to see Megan soon. How was she when she arrived? She must have been scared and missing her parents."

"No," he snapped, "Why should she be? She's here now where she belongs. She was never going to fit in with the humans, I told her that but she insisted she knew better. I'm just glad nothing too serious happened. This way she and I can be together just as we were meant to be. She was actually pleased to be back here among people she can feel at home with."

I frowned, "She seemed happy to be home and I was under the impression that you and she had argued."

He scowled, "Well, you were wrong. Megan was just confused. We make the perfect couple. Megan and I are mates and if Marcus doesn't allow me to see her soon I will bring it up with the full council. He's breaking one of our most sacred laws."

Esme gasped, "Mates? That's the first we've heard of that. Are you sure?"

He turned scornful eyes on her, "Sure? Of course. When you see Megan I'm sure she'll be keen to tell you. Why? Don't you think I'm good enough for your granddaughter?"

Esme looked flustered and shook her head, "No, of course not I didn't mean that. I'm just surprised to hear it this way."

He snorted, "There's a lot that goes on in Volterra that you aren't privy to. I suppose after losing Aro you're feeling a little out of place here, Carlisle. After all, he was your sponsor."

I was about to give the young man a lesson in manners when he turned on his heel and walked away stiffly.

"Please tell me that Megan has better taste than that, Carlisle."

I turned to Esme with a faint smile but she was dead serious.

."I'm afraid there's no accounting for taste, Esme. Although I would have thought Megan would be put off by Alec's arrogance if nothing else.

"I know they say that love is blind, Carlisle, but really? Surely even a guide dog would want to pee up his leg."

Taken by surprise I burst out laughing and took Esme's arm.

"Come on. Maybe you can talk some sense into Megan once we are allowed to visit. In the meantime, we'll just have to be patient."

I didn't want to alarm Esme but something didn't feel right about this whole situation. Megan and Alec had been close but when she left Italy the relationship broke up and that would not have happened had they been mates. I decided to keep a close watch on Alec and our granddaughter whatever Sulpicia and Marcus might say.

"There's also no point in worrying Jasper or Bella so let's keep any concerns to ourselves."

The next day, despite my words to Esme I decided to try visiting Megan. There were guards at the base of the tower just like in the old days when it had been the refuge of the Volturi wives. However, I had lived in the citadel before and had spent a lot of time exploring and I had found a way into the tower that circumvented the guards.

There was a tunnel which led from the catacombs and came up in the basement of the tower at the far end from the entrance. It had been blocked up and forgotten many centuries ago but the masonry had crumbled with the dampness and the door that it had hidden could be moved enough to squeeze through at a pinch.

I made my way circumspectly down to the catacombs avoiding the few people who moved around there and was close to the tunnel entrance when I found my way blocked by the huge bulk of Felix Volturi.

He smiled as he saw me, "Carlisle, what a surprise to find you down here. I thought you preferred the archives to these damp cellars."

Recovering quickly I answered him smoothly enough.

"I could say the same about you. I thought the training area was in the other direction. I just wanted to think and I know it's quiet and deserted down here."

"Yes, usually it is. Did you know there used to be other tunnels down here that led all over the citadel?"

"Really? How interesting."

"Yes, but they were blocked up a few years ago when we did a survey of the entire catacombs."

He stared at me and I understood his message. He knew that I knew about the tunnel and that I had been headed there. He wanted me to know that it would be impossible to reach Megan that way.

"Well, in that case perhaps we could walk together. It's always good to have someone to talk to who remembers the citadel as it was."

He agreed readily enough and accompanied me as I turned back towards the archives but I got the feeling that he hadn't been down here purely to stop me from using the tunnel or seeing Mehan. No, Felix had his own reasons for being down here, reasons he wasn't going to share with me.


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter Seventy Three**

**Megan**

It had been a relief to be free of Alec although he had made it clear that he would be my first official visitor. And that I was to hold my tongue about Darius unless I wanted Alec to make me a gift of parts of his anatomy.

Scared for Darius' welfare I had been very careful not to mention anything when Marcus came, along with Sulpicia and Chelsea, to greet me and tell me what my punishment for putting the vampires at risk was to be.

A couple of weeks held in solitary confinement wasn't the worst thing that could happen to me. Especially when Marcus, thinking he was punishing me further, insisted that I was to be denied Alec's presence too during this time.

As long as I used this time wisely to consider my wrongdoings and accept that I must be much more careful among the humans I would then be free to move around within the citadel so long as I was escorted. Again, it was something I could live with. After all, I knew that I deserved to be punished. Both for my stupidity and for the way I had treated my parents.

Unfortunately, Alec had somehow persuaded Marcus that the best thing would be for him to become my guardian in Volterra. The really frustrating thing was that I had been informed that I would not be allowed outside the citadel walls until the council deemed it prudent to allow me that freedom. So, I could be stuck with him for a very long time.

I used my time wisely, thinking about how I was going to discover where Alec was holding Darius just in case my dad couldn't. I ran through my gifts to see if any of them could help me. My shield would protect me and Darius if I could find him but was of no help until then, empathy was no help right now either. I didn't care how Alec felt, I wanted him to be miserable, but that wasn't an option either.

T had my grandfather's compassion but that was worse than useless at this point so what else did I have? I had picked up some of my real father's mind-reading ability but it was patchy and becoming more so as I matured, maybe because I had hated it for what it represented as I came to understand just how horrible my real father had been.

Emotions made it more difficult to read individual thoughts, it was like static on a radio station and being around Alec just made me angrier and angrier. I couldn't begin to explain just how much I hated him right now.

I guess I could have used Jane's gift on him, the idea of watching him squirming on the ground in agony held a certain appeal, but somehow I doubted he would give up his secret and someone was sure to hear the commotion and come running. I'd probably be accused of losing control, again and who knew what my punishment might be then?

I couldn't use Corin's gift because I didn't understand it. No one had explained it to me and without some idea of what she could do I was unable to wield such a gift.

I guess I could have used Chelsea's gift to break the emotional bonds between Alec and his sister but right now he was so focused on me that I doubted he would even notice and if he did he probably wouldn't care.

That left only two, those of Afton and Aro's which would be the most useful but when I had tried it before when I saw Alec briefly on my arrival I had been somewhat confused. Alec had indeed arranged Darius' kidnap but he was not aware of his present whereabouts. It Seemed he had several accomplices and it was they who were holding Darius close enough for Alec's gift to affect him but Alec didn't know where exactly.

I had my suspicions that he was covering his back so if I tried to accuse him before the council he could in all innocence tell then that he had no idea where Darius was. Unfortunately, he was still one of the most trusted of the Volturi guards so he was likely to be believed before me and he only had to say the word and Darius was dead. A word he could give before I could stop him if he suspected anything. He'd already made that very clear to me.

So, I would have to use Afton's gift to do some snooping. I had a few hours clear every day, between breakfast and lunch and again between lunch and dinner. Luckily I had the key to my suite so I could lock it if I wanted to be alone and for the first two days, that's exactly what I did establishing a routine. I acted embarrassed and contrite when Heidi or Renata brought me my meals and told them that I wanted time alone to consider what I had done and to work on learning control.

If someone did come in while I was away then I would be in big trouble and faced with a lot of questions I could not and would not answer but I had to take the chance. I had to see if there was anything in Alec's quarters to tell me where he was keeping Darius, a contact number or a note, anything.

Not until the third afternoon did I sneak out under the cloak of Afton's invisibility. It was easy enough to manoeuvre and I knew my way around the citadel pretty well after my last visit.

It felt strange being in Alec's rooms without him. I knew what I was doing was wrong and if I was discovered the consequences could be very serious but he'd left me with little alternative.

I stood in the center of his room and looked around. Where would he be likely to keep anything private? He knew that what he was doing was wrong by any standards so he wouldn't leave anything incriminating hanging around in the open so…

I checked the drawers in his desk but found nothing interesting except the proof that he was well off financially and spent a lot of money on clothes although it didn't show.

Turning on his laptop I found myself staring at a picture of myself and recognized it as one that has been taken during happier times. Before I discovered what an asshole Alec really was.

The cursor flashed demanding a password so taking a deep breath I tried my name but that didn't work. I then tried my birthday and voila, I was in. You are so predictable Alec!

It was surprisingly uncluttered, very few files in documents or even hidden but I did find one that was interesting. Alec had given it a high level of security but with Darius' computer skills I soon hacked my way in.

I had to laugh, it was pathetic and juvenile. Alec's diary which told of his hopes for us and his heartbreak when he had been forced to turn me away. Oh yeah? Well, that's not the way I remembered it! He then went on to say how everyone rallied around him in his time of need and how he had finally found a way to 'win' me back. Win? Well, that was one way of putting it!

He had written down his plan of action, How capturing Darius and keeping him a prisoner of his gift would be the way back to me. I scanned paragraph after paragraph of self-serving drivel and heartache looking for clues but he never mentioned the names of any of his helpers or where he intended holding Darius.

I cussed as I realized I was running out of time and shut down the computer making sure that I erased any clue that I had been shopping in and made my way back to my suite being sure to watch out for Alec or Jane. I wouldn't put it past him to rope his sister into helping him watch over me.

I had just locked myself back in and pulled on some sweats before grabbing a book and throwing myself on the couch when there was a tap on my door. I jumped up and walked slowly to the door unlocking it and peered out to see Alec standing there. The blood in my veins turned to ice as he pushed his way in and grabbed me pulling me close smiling triumphantly as he did so.

"Megan."

He kissed me but as we were alone I didn't feel I had to even pretend I was interested and I pushed him away.

Scowling he shook his head slowly, "Now, let's try that again, shall we? You need to practice if you're going to keep your precious friend safe. And that is why you're here, isn't it?"

I nodded sullenly and walked into his outstretched arms.

"You may hold all the cards Alec but don't for one second imagine that I will ever do more than loathe you."

He pulled me closer to whisper in my ear. "I don't really care, Meg, so long as you keep up appearances and do exactly what I tell you. Exactly what I tell you. Do you understand? And don't think you or your precious parents are ever going to find your friend. I made a mistake centuries ago but I'm a fast learner and I won't make that mistake again."

"You have no intentions of ever letting Darius free, do you?"

His grip on my arms became tight enough to make me gasp in pain.

"Lesson one, do not mention that name in my presence, ever. Of course, I intend letting him go eventually if you give me a reason to. In the meantime be nice and I'll let him live, in one piece."

I looked into his eyes and saw cruelty and spite along with sick covetousness.

"Right, well I guess I should leave you to your meal. By the way, I would prefer it if you gave up on the human filth. I'd like my mate to live on blood like me so maybe you could pass that on to whoever arranges your meals."

He stepped back letting my arms go and I hugged them to me wincing as the blood supply which has been restricted suddenly rushed in and made them ache violently.

Surveying me he made a face, "Ask for some new clothes too. You used to make an effort before. I want to see you in something more feminine and do something with your hair, it looks like a horse's mane right now."

He gave a sarcastic bow and swept out leaving the door open in his wake and I had to resist the urge to throw something at his retreating back. One way or another I was going to find Darius and then I was going to ram my fist straight down Alec's throat before throwing him to the wolves on the council.

I picked up my iPod and checked, just as I intended, it had recorded everything Alec had said to me. Give a fool enough rope and he would hang himself sooner or later. I could go to the council now but that would be to risk Darius so I would wait awhile. I just had to discover where he was being held.

When my dinner arrived it was Felix who carried it and I wondered what this meant. I still remembered his words in the car and puzzled at their meaning.

Instead of putting the tray down and leaving immediately he leaned against the wall staring out of the window onto the courtyard below.

"Alec sneaked in to see you, but you don't look as if you enjoyed his company."

I took a mouthful of pasta, food sent in from one of the cafes in the square, to save myself from needing to answer him and he grinned as if he understood.

"How would you like to get out of here for a while? Do a little exploring."

I looked up at him suddenly interested.

"Out? I thought I was confined to barracks?"

He shrugged, "Well, let's just say I won't tell anyone if you don't."

I frowned, "But what if someone sees me?"

"It will be very quiet this afternoon. There is a delegation from Romania looking for help and then, well Heidi has been out on a fishing trip so everyone will be otherwise engaged in the banquet."

I thought about this, why would Felix risk taking me out without permission? The answer to that was, he probably wouldn't off his own back, but just who was he taking his orders from?

Deciding I had nothing to lose and I felt that Felix meant me no harm I nodded.

"OK. Where are we going?"

He shrugged, it seemed his answer of choice then grinned which made him look far less intimidating.

"Well, you aren't allowed out of the citadel yet so we won't break more than one rule."

I couldn't help grinning back, the thought of getting out of here was such a relief especially after Alec's visit.

"I'll be back in about an hour. You might need a jacket."

Before I could ask him why if we weren't going outside, he was gone.

I had forgotten to ask for blood instead of human meals but thought it could wait, a little rebellion was the best I could do for now and any victory made me feel better.

I just wished I had my phone or access to the internet so I could contact my parents or even grandparents but Marcus had ensured my phone was confiscated and there was no computer in my suite.

It was strange, but apart from the lack of contact with those I loved, I hadn't missed the technology. Instead, I'd made good use of the bookcases that were stocked with a wide variety of books and the CD collection although that was a little staid for my tastes. There was even a TV although it had no signal and could only be used with the DVD player and assortment of discs, mainly adventure and romance. I don't know who had furnished my prison but it was comfortable enough not to appear to be such.

I missed my parents, my dad especially at the moment, and decided to write them a letter, surely that wouldn't be forbidden by the Volturi. I was still thinking about the dark labyrinth of passages I was heading into tomorrow. If I got lost or something happened then I wanted them both to know that I loved them very much and was grateful for all they had done for me. I would have to be careful not to let anything slip just in case my letter was opened before being sent. I could just see Alec pouring over it and shuddered thinking to myself, if anything happens to me dad, make him pay, save Darius and make Alec pay for what he's done.


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter Seventy Four**

**Jasper**

Peter and I approached the citadel very carefully making sure to stay well out of sight and made use of the tunnel system that crisscrossed the mountain. It had been used in past centuries as a refuge, an escape route, and for storage in times of war and siege and was both vast and extensive.

We made our camp in one of the side tunnels at the base of the mountain that had last been used by courting couples and groups of teenagers to judge by the rather unsanitary rubbish left behind.

Clearing it aside we set up the sat phone which could be scrambled and would be hard to pinpoint should anyone be looking although there was no reason to suspect anyone was expecting trouble except Alec and I rather doubted he had the backing of the Volturi council. If he was looking out for trouble he would be doing so alone or with only one or maybe two accomplices such as his dear sister.

Bella called to say that she'd been in touch with Carlisle once more and although he hadn't seen Megan yet he had asked Sulpicia about her.

"What did he learn? Did you ask him about Alec?"

"He said that Sulpicia was going to speak to Marcus again and persuade him that it was cruel to keep Megan from seeing her family. She was hopeful that things might ease considerably for Megan within the next few days.

I was careful not to emphasize Alec too much. I didn't want Carlisle to get any ideas. He said Alec has seen Megan but only for a few minutes. He said it's common knowledge within the citadel that the two of them are very close again. I tell you, I could have thrown up when I heard that. I'm not sure how long we have to find Darius. If Carlisle is right and Megan is allowed out of her suite then she has no way of keeping Alec at arm's length. He might push for something more and quickly."

I heard the plastic of the phone creak and had to ease my grip before I shattered it.

"If he lays a hand on her I swear I'll rip him to little pieces and feed him into a furnace a little at a time. I don't think Megan would let it get that far, though."

"Don't you? We both know there is a deep connection between those two. She would do anything to keep him safe."

"Anything?"

"Possibly, I know I'd have to think twice before turning him down if I were in her position as it was your life at risk. Hurry Jasper, please. You have to find him soon."

Peter was waiting when I finished the call with a map spread out on the rock floor.

"Well, it's not exactly to scale and not all the tunnels have ever been mapped but it was the best copy I could get a hold of under the circumstances. Where do you want to start?"

I squatted down beside him looking at the map intently. The fact Peter had managed to get his hands on such a thing at such short notice was little less than a miracle. He told me that his 'friend' Jacqueline had sent it to his phone with the caveat that it was very old and out of date not to mention incomplete, but that it might be of some help.

I pulled out a pen and crossed off the tunnels closest to the citadel entrances as too obvious and likely to be used the most.

"He's not going to risk someone stumbling upon his prisoner and losing his bargaining chip. I'm guessing we should look in the tunnels that seem to lead nowhere, into the very heart of the mountain. They are least likely to be in use."

He nodded and stood up brushing the rock dust that had slowly descended from the roof of the cave off his jacket and stretched.

"You want to split up? We can cover more ground that way."

"No, I think we should stick together just in case we run into trouble. We do not want to be discovered or it might go hard for Megan and Darius."

"Of course, there is something else we could try."

I glanced over at him suspiciously, I knew that tone in his voice. He knew I wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"Go on."

"I just thought maybe your ex might be able to help. For old times sake, I mean."

"No. Besides, Alice's gift is even more erratic around Bella so it'll be ditto for Megan. Besides, I don't think she would want to help us. She could have called anytime if she felt that way and I haven't heard a word. Best leave her out of this."

He shrugged, "It was just a suggestion, consider the matter closed. So, east or west. Major?"

I gestured eastwards and we set off, being careful of the stones and boulders that scattered the floor of the tunnels in places. While I thought we were alone I did not want to make any noise that might warn anyone else down here that they had visitors.

**Megan**

Felix was back just as he had promised, an hour later, and we left the tower via a corridor I knew nothing about. It led from what had been Sulpicia and Aro's suite in the tower to the main complex without using the main stairs and therefore avoiding the guards. It might come in useful at another time so I filed its location away.

"Please keep very quiet now. We have to pass close to the guards quarters although they should be empty now."

I followed him through the gloom keeping as close to him as possible and steadying myself with a hand brushing against the stone wall of the corridor.

The corridor stopped abruptly and Felix pulled aside a huge hanging tapestry to reveal an old iron-bound door.

Taking out a key he slid it into the lock and turned it slowly. There was the faintest click and the door swung open, freezing air wading into the corridor from its stygian interior.

He slipped through, beckoning me to follow, then shut the door as the tapestry swung back into place leaving us in utter darkness.

I heard him take a step and caught hold of his jacket sleeve whispering as low as I could.

"I can't see. Don't you have a torch?"

I felt his huge hand engulfing mine and felt his breath as he spoke in my ear.

"It's too dangerous to show a light yet. Hold my hand and I'll make sure you don't fall."

It was strange, stumbling along in the dark in silence holding the hand of a man who could have killed me with a swat of that same hand and feeling totally helpless.

After five minutes of slow progress, Felix finally stopped and turned on a torch which gave just enough light for me to see the space between the two of us.

"Are you OK?"

I nodded, "Better now I can see. Where are we?"

"Could you find your way here alone?"

I frowned, was he testing me? Trying to discover if I could safely be left down here to die?

"I think so. I counted the paces and turns, so... Yes, I could."

He smiled nodding, "Good because I can't help you the next time."

"The next time?"

He studied me for a moment and I wondered what he was thinking but rather than saying anything he just handed me the torch and beckoned for me to take the lead.

"Just a little further then you 'll find a lantern."

I walked on aware of his huge bulk behind me and a minute later I saw a large opening ahead.

Stepping inside I could tell the chamber was large because the torch I held illuminated only further darkness beyond its limits.

There was a scraping sound and then, to my relief the chamber was lit up as Felix held an oil lamp aloft to show me the cave we were standing in. It was huge and heading off it were seven passages and in the centre stood a thick pillar hewn out of the raw stone and hanging from it were huge chains which ended in iron shackles.

"What is this place?"

"Nowadays nothing. In previous centuries it was used to house dangerous prisoners for interrogation before execution. It's long forgotten by most here in the citadel. Do you know what the word catacombs means?"

I shook my head, I'd never thought about it.

"Well, in ancient times when the Volturi first established its headquarters here in Volterra it needed a way of disposing of all the bodies of the humans brought in to feed the population. When the labyrinth of passages was discovered under the mountain it was used to hold the bodies to decompose before the bones were stacked out of the way. Although other ways were found, including the use of our own crematorium which operates outside Pisa, some of these passages still contain the bones of those early victims."

I swallowed suddenly feeling nervous now I knew I was surrounded by the bones of hundreds of thousands of victims of the vampires who lived here. Then I shook the ghoulish thought off.

"Well, thank you for showing it to me and the history lesson although I have to say I was hoping for something a little more stimulating on my trip out of confinement. I guess I should be glad I wasn't a prisoner or a victim in those days."

He nodded gravely, "Yes, you should, It wasn't a pleasant place to be held, trust me."

I looked around shivering. I should have brought a thicker jacket and sturdy boots as I felt the grit that had found its way into my sneakers rubbing on my heels and toes.

"If you were looking for a safe hiding place for something valuable close to the citadel you could do a lot worse than bring it down here."

I stared up at him in shock, what was he telling me? Did he know about Darius? I opened my mouth but he shook his head, lifting a finger to his lips.

"Best not to say certain things out loud, not even down here. Oh yes, there is a supply of oil and matches in the entrance we used. Be careful, the passages that lead off this room are like a labyrinth. You would do well to supply yourself with a way of marking your passage that others, anyone else coming down here, could not see easily."

I nodded my understanding.

"I'm sorry I can't help you more but my time is limited and even such as I am under scrutiny from time to time. There are certain people in the citadel who appear to have secrets, dangerous secrets, that they would do anything to keep. Vigilance and care should be your watchwords. If there comes a time when you find yourself needing help please be careful who you turn to. Everyone in Volterra has their own agenda and would do anything to forward their own."

He gave me a few minutes to explore the chamber and peer into the passages leading off.

If I were reading him right then somewhere off one of these dark passages lay Darius trapped in a living death.

"We should get back. It's not wise to be absent for too long, but now you know how to get here I guess you'll find a way to visit again. Tomorrow will be quiet. I understand that the twins are going to be busy in the north looking for some troublesome nomads along with Afton and Chelsea. I believe I am to be given the task of making security checks in the citadel.

Did he mean I would be free tomorrow from any interference? I had to be sure.

"I guess I'll probably get a visit from Sulpicia then if it's quiet or maybe even Marcus. I haven't seen him yet."

Felix eyed me closely then shook his head.

"Marcus has a short outing planned. I understand there is a work of art he is donating to one of the museums to add to their collection. It helps our image as a charitable foundation when we show such largesse."

"Oh, I see. What about Sulpicia?"

"I think she has plans to spend the day outside, she rather enjoys sewing and is the expert who mends our valuable tapestries. She says daylight is essential for such work."

I nodded understanding my way would be clear and Felix would do all he could to ensure it stayed that way.

We didn't talk during the walk back to the same iron-bound door and we stopped while Felix listened carefully before unlocking the door and motioned me through once he had checked the way was clear.

By the time we returned to my suite I was exhausted and relieved to find no one waiting for me.

Felix nodded a farewell and left and I went through to the bathroom to check I wouldn't give away our excursion with stone dust or cobwebs but apart from grimy palms I was clean enough.

I sat thinking about tomorrow and my first venture into those dark and cold passages. The very idea made me shiver but then I thought of poor Darius, his prison was far more horrific, trapped in stasis possibly for all eternity and not for the first time. How would he survive such isolation again?

My train of thought was interrupted by the arrival of my dinner and I was immediately aware that Alec had spoken to someone about my meals as the tray contained only a thermos jug of blood and a silver goblet. From the smell of it, I could tell it was human blood and my stomach roiled in disgust.

I shook my head at the girl who put it on the table,

"Take it away. I don't drink human blood."

She stared at me in shock, "But my orders were to bring.."

I cut across her, "I don't care what you were told. Take it away."

She hesitated then picked up the tray and took it away looking confused.

Alec could possibly force me to drink blood but I drew the line at this, I'd rather starve but I doubted I would get off that easily. In fact, I was sure he would be along shortly to give me another lecture on my behaviour.


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter Seventy Five**

**Alec**

I was sure Sulpicia and Marcus were deliberately keeping me at a distance from Megan but I found ways of seeing her. I wanted her to keep in mind that she was mine. That I held all the cards and if she wanted her precious Darius to remain alive then she had better do exactly as I said.

I was waiting when Jenny, who had taken Megan's meal to her, returned and stopped her when I saw it still contained the jug and goblet.

"What happened?"

She looked nervously around and that made me smile.

"Sh...She refused it. She said she doesn't drink human blood. I thought it was odd. I usually pick up her meals from one of the restaurants. I mean she isn't a vampire is she?"

"She's a hybrid and as such can live perfectly well on blood and as she and I are going to be married soon she should get used to it."

She frowned, "So, what do you want me to do?"

I gestured for her to go on, "Take it away, but her next meal will be the same. I do not want you bringing her any human food."

"But what if she tells someone?"

"She won't."

"I don't always take her meals to her."

"Well, try to make sure you do."

She looked ready to argue with me, but the look on my face was enough to silence her words. If Megan wanted to be stubborn then so be it. She was still part human and hunger would weaken her resolve soon enough. And if not, then I would be forced to persuade her by the production of a small... gift.

I didn't want to visit my prisoner, I didn't want to see him and I didn't like the idea of being that close to him, but it might become necessary.

I was surprised she hadn't already insisted on proof that I had her precious mate, but then she was still immature and trusting, naiveties she would soon lose as she matured under my careful direction. If she did so, then I had one trophy but after that...Well, one should be more than enough.

I sneaked up to visit her again later only to find her in a really bad mood and not as welcoming as I had hoped.

"Megan, you really must be nicer to me. Remember our deal?"

"I don't remember anywhere in that deal it stipulated that I had to give up eating."

"There's no need for you to go hungry and it will get you used to feeding on humans for when you and I get married and you turn into a full vampire."

She shook her head stubbornly and I sighed.

"Please don't make this any harder on yourself. It won't take long for you to remember how well we got on before and you are making a sacrifice just like me. And as a gesture of goodwill, I spoke to Marcus and he agreed that you can join us this weekend. We're having another ball and I am going to buy you a gown to wear. I thought maybe we could announce our engagement then. It would be wonderful to have all our friends around to congratulate us, don't you agree?"

I could see the color draining from her face, but what had she expected? I wanted to have this a done deal as quickly as possible. I didn't trust her bloody parents not to try intervening or her to try something herself, but so far she had acted like a good little girl just as I had hoped.

Of course, Jane and my other friends had been surprised when I told them that Megan was coming back to me. After all, I had said some pretty harsh things about her when we broke up. I think they understood when I explained that I had been so distraught that it was only natural I should lash out, but when Megan had contacted me to explain how sorry she was and how much she missed me I had forgiven her. As a hybrid she couldn't be expected to be as logical and clear thinking as a true vampire and being so immature she had become confused by the strength of her feelings for me.

Megan's attitude when I visited convinced me that I should move quickly, giving her no excuse to delay things, so I pressed the point.

"I'm going straight to the council and tell them the news and ask that you be allowed to meet with your grandparents and break the news to them. You can write to your parents too although it isn't really necessary as the Volturi have taken over your wardship."

"Wardship? What the hell are you talking about? I'm here because you forced me and because I made a couple of stupid mistakes but my parents are still my parents and if you think I'm going to agree to anything like an engagement without speaking to them first, then you can go to hell."

I shook my head and stepped forward taking her by the arms once more and smiling a little when she winced.

"Dear Meg, remember our bargain. If you wish me to go through the pantomime of asking your parents for their blessing then I will, but of course, we both know that they won't give it and then… Well, then I will have to take action and I really don't think you want that, now do you?"

She stared at me with loathing in her eyes and I sighed, "I'll leave you to think about it, but I hope when I return later you will have come to the correct decision. In the meantime, I have something for you. Here."

I handed her the padded envelope I had brought with me in case it had been necessary and turned to leave before turning back.

"Oh, by the way. Don't try using it against me. There's nothing there linking me to the contents and I would hate to be forced into further and more dramatic action. Goodbye, my sweet."

I blew her a kiss and left satisfied by her shaking hands and the look of fear on her face. I didn't think I would have any more problems with her, not once she opened that envelope.

**Megan**

The very feel of the padded envelope in my hand made me shiver and Alec's expression told me this was going to be difficult.

I waited until I was sure he had really left. I didn't want him walking back in while I was looking at the contents.

Walking slowly over to the window I sat on the edge of the sill and took a deep breath before running my finger under the edge of the envelope feeling something shift as I tipped it and stopped, unable to continue for a second. What had Alec done? This had to be related to Darius it was the only thing which would force my hand and he knew that.

Steeling myself, I lifted the flap and tipped the envelope allowing the contents to slip out onto the sill beside me. There was a soft leather pouch about six inches long and a cellophane envelope containing several photographs which had fallen face down. I wanted to leave them there, I didn't want to look, but I knew I had to.

Pushing the pouch aside with the padded envelope I picked up the photographs with a trembling hand and gritting my teeth, I turned them over.

My mouth went dry, my heart stuttered and I found it hard to breathe as I stared at the first. It was Darius, obviously under Alec's influence by the blank look in his eyes. He lay on a stone floor as if he'd just collapsed and he looked so vulnerable. There was nothing in the photograph to tell me where he was, when it had been taken, or who had taken the photo. Putting it to one side I braced myself for the next.

In this one, Darius lay in a box rather like a coffin but made of stone. His eyes were still open and his face even paler than I remembered but then no doubt he was lacking the blood he needed to keep his body animated. Thank God he wasn't feeling the torture of the terrible burn his body must be subjected to by now. Again there were no clues in the photo, but I sensed it was taken in the same chamber as the first photo.

The third and last photograph was the one that made me cry out and vow to find a way to make Alec suffer. Darius lay in the box with one arm hanging limply over the edge and where his hand should be was only a stump, venom dripping from it to form a pool on the ground.

Glancing at the pouch I now knew what it contained although not the whole hand, it wasn't large enough. Not unless Alec had burned it and put the ashes inside but no… It was too firm for that.

I picked up the pouch and opened it, so angry that my hands no longer shook and slid the contents out into the palm of my hand.

Looking down, I saw a finger complete with a ring that I had last seen on Darius' hand. A thick gold signet ring with the engraving of a knot. He had once told me it was given to him by Sara as a symbol of her love for him. The engraving was called a Hercules Knot which symbolized undying love and commitment.

Tugging the ring from the finger I slipped it on my own thumb, the only digit even close to big enough for it then realized that I would certainly lose it that way.

Instead, I slipped a lace out of my sneakers and threaded the ring onto it before tying it firmly around my neck. Immediately I felt better, having something of his close to my heart.

Holding it in my hand I stood looking out at the setting sun.

"I promise I will find and free you, my love. I won't rest until I do and then I'll make Alec pay."

I wiped the tears from my eyes vowing that I wouldn't cry again until I had Darius back with me safe and whole. Then I picked up the finger and looked around for somewhere to hide it in order to keep it safe. I could hardly carry it around with me. The very thought of wandering around that labyrinth in the dark with a severed finger in my pocket was more than I could face.

Eventually, I wrapped it in one of my socks and tucked it into my case at the very bottom and put the case at the back of my closet.

If Alec had only known. This was just the jolt I needed to go back down into the catacombs and explore as quickly as possible. In fact, I wouldn't wait for the morning, I would go as soon as that little bastard had visited again, as he had warned he would. To hell with being discovered out of my room. Who knew what Alec might do next if I upset him? No, I couldn't risk it.

I made my preparations quickly because I had no idea how quickly Alec would return, throwing a thick jumper and my walking boots along with the torch which Felix had given me and my iPod into my small bag which held a stash of chocolate and candy I had persuaded Heidi to get for me and then threw it back into the closet.

I was impatient to begin and paced around the suite agitatedly thinking of the photographs and how Darius' body must be suffering even if he wasn't conscious of it. Alec was a monster who was torturing a defenceless and innocent man in order to get what he wanted. Well, he might find out that he chewed off a bit more than he could swallow this time.

I knew I had to calm myself before I went exploring, I needed a clear head and right now it was spinning with feelings of rage and thoughts of vengeance.

Sitting down in a chair I took some deep breaths and tried to make a plan of action, but I kept seeing Darius lying there as if he were dead and pain spiked through my chest at that awful thought.

Now I understood why he hadn't returned to me. I knew he had tried to push me away because he saw me as little more than a child, but I'd certainly grown up fast recently. I felt the urges of a mate, a need to protect and avenge my love and I would. Alec Volturi could go screw himself, but I had to play it cool for a little longer.

I had no idea how quickly I could find Darius, there were so many passages, it could take days or even weeks, but did I have that long? Alec seemed set on getting a ring on my finger and I knew I couldn't allow that. I'd slap him silly rather than bend to his will.

Luckily he returned within the hour.

"Well? Are we clear now?"

I nodded, not daring to look at him directly, "Yes."

"Good. Now, I'm going to talk to the council tonight and as I explained, I have to be away on business tomorrow, but when I get back we'll talk some more and then this weekend you and I will make the announcement that we are engaged. I take it you don't want me to speak to your parents?"

I shook my head and saw him smirk.

"I didn't think so, but just to show you that I'm not an unreasonable man I will ask them to allow you to spend some time with Carlisle and Esme. Just don't try anything. You've seen what I'm capable of and trust me if you push me I will make good on my threat and then no one will win. Now, come and give your finance a hug and kiss. After all, we're going to be parted for a while."

My skin crawled as I obeyed him and I vowed it would be the last time I ever did so if I could find Darius. I wasn't sure I could go through with this without becoming physically sick and that made me even more determined to succeed.

As I leaned forward reluctantly to peck him on the cheek he turned his head and our lips met. My stomach heaved at the sensation. This was like being romanced by a large slug and just as revolting.

He didn't seem to notice my revulsion or maybe he just chose to ignore it as he pulled away and smiled.

"Poor little Meg, still thinking about your departed 'friend'. Did you ever kiss him?"

He studied me, then shook his head, grinning.

"No, I don't think you did. I doubt he laid a finger on you which is very exciting. I will be your first and last, how wonderful."

"Just go. Maybe the Gods will smile down on me and you'll get hit by a bus or torn apart by a nomad."

At least that's what I wanted to say but I held my tongue. I had someone else to consider so I just smiled wanly as he took my hand and bowed over it.

"Don't fret so, Megan. Remember you loved me once and I'll win you back again, just give me time. Goodbye, my love. I'll be thinking about you until the weekend. Behave while I'm away and remember I have eyes here in the citadel and will receive a report on your behavior. Oh yes, I may not be here but I have friends willing to watch over you for me."

Saying this, he turned on his heel and left, a spring in his step that infuriated me. Glaring at his retreating back I could hardly refrain from giving him the V sign, the arrogant little prick. We'll see who has the last laugh Mr High and Mighty Volturi. You might just get one hell of a surprise.

**I just want to wish all my readers good health during these frightening and difficult times. I hope maybe reading my stories might give some of you a few hours of relief from the grim realities of coronavirus. Love Jules xx**


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter Seventy Six**

**Megan**

I was almost climbing the walls by the time I finally decided it was safe to make a move and almost forgot my bag in my eagerness to get going. I peered out cautiously to be sure the hallway was clear before stepping out, closing the door very quietly, and locking it. I wasn't sure why I went to such lengths, as far as I was aware I was the only occupant of this floor but it felt right.

I didn't relax until I was inside the passage and the door locked behind me and still, I stumbled in the dark until I found the entrance to the chamber, wishing all the time I had the reassuring bulk of Felix at my side. Instead, I reached inside my sweater, which I had donned as soon as the cold from the passages began to seep into my bones, and felt for Darius' ring clutching it in one hand as I searched for the oil lamp Felix had left ready for me with the other.

Putting the torch down I struck a match and lit the wick holding the lamp aloft and shivered as it illuminated the ominous stone pillar. For a second I wondered what it must have felt like to be dragged down here and feel the thick irons manacles snap shut around your wrists and ankles. To know you faced only pain and torture before certain death. Was the labyrinth full of the shades of those who had died down here? Were they even now watching me and wondering if I would get lost down here and join them?

Pushing such morbid thoughts away I moved to the center of the chamber and spun around slowly, wondering which direction to take. I closed my eyes and conjured up a picture of Darius hoping he would somehow lead me to him.

There was the slightest sensation against my fingers, the ones holding his ring and I thought at first I was imagining things. I dropped it and stood still, breathing deeply and trying to steady my nerves.

"Come on Megan, stop scaring yourself or you'll start seeing things too, you fool. Try to clear your mind and think, what would dad do in this situation?"

I swallowed as I thought about my dad, wishing he and mom were here with me right now. I missed them both so much I felt tears prick at my eyes and impatiently wiped them away with the back of my free hand.

The light from the lantern dipped and swayed as I felt my hand tremble and I held it tighter. Come on, pull yourself together and get a move on. I had already wasted too long dithering as it was.

I thought about all those people walking around far above me, the detested Alec, Jane, Sulpicia, Felix, and the rest. All those I had considered my friends and who still were for the most part. If only I had collected a gift from one of them that I could use.

As I touched the ring once more I felt it again, a faint tingling as if I were somehow connected to Darius through its presence, the warmth it had gathered from my body heat.

As I slowly turned once more experimentally I felt the tingling fade away, then become stronger again. Was it going to lead the way? Then I remembered Demetri, the tracker. Of course, I had his gift too even if I wasn't sure how it worked. Maybe if he had something belonging to the person he was looking for it would lead him to them. Praying that I was right and not just going crazy down here alone I walked slowly to the passage the feeling had indicated and made a faint mark as low down as I could with a magic marker pen I had brought along in my bag. I'd been using it to decorate my room at home with pictures only I could see once the UV light that had come with it was shining on the wall. Hopefully, no one else coming down here would think of such a secret marking.

Checking the mark showed up by shining the penlight on it I was relieved to see a faint glow where I had marked an M for Megan.

Pulling my bag up onto my shoulder I took one step then another and soon I was too far along to see the entrance when I turned back and lifted the lamp. With a final backward glance, I steadied myself and walked forward determined to keep hunting until I found Darius or die in the attempt then laughed softly as I realized how melodramatic I sounded.

**Jasper**

We had tried three different directions before realizing that it was an almost impossible task trying to find a body among the miles of tunnels and caves that had been created under the mountain.

"Major, we gotta come up with some kinda plan or we're gonna be here for fucking decades chasing our tails."

Peter was right but I didn't know what else to do, I couldn't just give up after promising Meg that I would save Darius.

Then the sat phone vibrated in my pocket and thinking it was Bella I pulled it out, eager to hear the sound of her voice and hoping against hope for some good news. However I was mistaken, I recognized a voice but it wasn't one I had expected to hear here and now.

"Major? I hope you don't mind, I asked Bella for a way to contact you confidentially and she gave me this number."

"Bella gave you this number? Why would she do that? What do you want?"

"There's no need to be so suspicious, Major. Believe it or not, I am on your side."

"I didn't know we had any sides."

Peter who had also recognized Felix's voice lifted his torch higher and swung it back and forth to see as far as possible in every direction as if afraid we might be ambushed but if there was anyone close by we would have heard something. No one was good enough at concealment and tracking that they could sneak up on us. We are far too seasoned as warriors for that to be possible.

"Well, your wife believed me so maybe you should hear me out. I am trying to help Megan."

I said nothing and he took that for my consent to continue.

"I believe I know roughly where you are, you and your friend, and as my hands are tied it is up to you to find and protect your daughter and her mate."

I flinched hearing Darius described so but I knew Felix was right. It was the only explanation for her actions over the past weeks.

"She is seeking the same thing you are and is down in the labyrinth right now. I asked her to wait until morning when it would be safer with everyone who could be a danger to her enterprise otherwise occupied but I believe her meeting with Alec might have pushed her into precipitate action."

"What do you mean? Did that bastard hurt her?"

"Not physically, but I believe he is bringing a lot of pressure to bear in order to force her into announcing their engagement in the next few days."

"What kind of pressure?"

"I went to check on her after seeing Alec and found her suite empty. Excuse me for snooping around but I did not like his expression. I found something hidden in her bag. Proof that Alec was telling the truth about having Darius a prisoner. I never thought he would actually subject her to such horrors but it seems that I was mistaken. He handed her one of his prisoner's fingers and I'm sure you can imagine what that did to her."

I was so angry I could barely breathe let alone speak and understanding this Felix didn't wait but continued with his story.

"As soon as I realized what had happened I went looking for her but I was too late to prevent her from entering the labyrinth and then I was called away. I only have a few minutes and I must tell you that I am not the only person who knows that your daughter is missing from her suite. As we speak there is a hunt for her within the citadel and I have no doubt that as a result, Alec will want to check on his prisoner although there is a small window of opportunity for Megan as he does not appear to know exactly where his prisoner is. I would hate for him to run across Megan by accident, for I fear if he is cornered he might strike out to cover his tracks."

"So where is she?"

"That alas, I don't know, but she will be marking her passage through the labyrinth in some subtle way and I was hoping you might guess what that is. I can tell you where she started from and I am guessing that you must have acquired a map however inaccurate it might be, so perhaps you can find her before he does. I wish I could do more but I am not at liberty to do so."

Peter was looking at me and shaking his head as if he didn't believe Felix was telling the truth and mouthing "it's a trap." but I shook my head. I could hear the sincerity in his voice and the fear he felt for Megan.

"OK. Tell me where to start and if you can, keep them off our backs as long as possible."

"I will endeavour to do so as far as I am able, but you must understand there is no proof that Alec has done anything and while some people here in Volterra are loathe to punish Megan there are others who would need to be persuaded that Alec is at fault. He has many friends and there are others who fear him."

I gestured for Peter to get the map out as Felix explained where Megan had entered this labyrinth and her initial direction and pointed it out to him.

Peter studied it and then pointed with a finger to the quickest router for us to intercept her if, and it was a huge if, the map was anywhere near accurate. We couldn't afford to be cautious any longer, speed was of the essence, so saying a curt thanks to Felix I put my phone away and we set off at a run ignoring the sound we were now making on the rubble-strewn ground with the speed of our passage.

Only when we reached an area where there has been a huge rockfall did we stop and I cursed. Glancing at the map I saw there was no way around it. If we wanted to have any hope of reaching Megan before Alec then we had to get through this. I just hoped it wouldn't prove to be too deep or it could take valuable time to clear, time we did not have.

Peter was already hauling rocks over his shoulder to land with a crash behind him sending splinters of rock shooting in all directions, one large shard just missing my eyes.

Hearing my curse he turned, "Whoops, sorry Major but I figured you wanted through ASAFP."

"I do, keep going."

There wasn't room for the two of us to haul rocks so I called Bella quickly to fill her in only to discover that she had learned most of it from Felix before handing him my number.

"I've booked a ticket on the next flight out to Pisa. I should land some time tomorrow evening. In the meantime, you take care of Megan. I'm going to speak to Carlisle and Sulpicia, find out just what the hell is going on there. And as soon as I get my hands on Alec I'm going to make that little shit wish his mom and daddy never fucking met."

I didn't have time to try talking her down but I did warn her to be careful. Not to throw any suspicion onto Alec until we had Megan safe.

"Marcus isn't going to believe anything unless you have proof and right now we've got squat."

I heard Peter shout to let me know he was through.

"I have to go, the way's clear again now. Take care. I love you, Bella."

I hardly heard her return that love, I was so eager to get going again not knowing how long a head start we still had if any at all.

**Megan**

The further I went into the labyrinth of passages the more frightened I expected to become but somehow I became used to the icy cold, the silence and the solitude because I knew instinctively that I was going in the right direction. That every step was taking me closer to Darius and once I found him I would never ever let him go again whatever it cost me.

I also sensed that I had allies down here. My dad was here somewhere and I knew he would find his way to me if I needed him. The question was how long would it be before anyone else knew I had vanished? I should have waited like Felix had cautioned me until I knew the coast was clear, but I couldn't. Not after Alec's visit. I would rather be lost down here for eternity or captured and put on trial for my life than live another moment under his vindictive and sickening control.

Whether anyone believed me or not I would tell them of his treachery, his sick demands and his imprisonment of Darius. The ironic thing was that the one person who would have believed me without question was no longer alive to do so. I still felt guilty for my part in Aro's downfall although I had never wanted or planned it. He has been good to me along with Sulpicia and right now I could do with all the friends I could get.

Stopping to make a mark as I turned another corner and found myself confronted by three openings I touched the ring again. "Come on Darius, tell me which way to go. Help me."

Once again I felt a tingle as I approached the third ominous opening and I was about to step through it when something told me that I needed to move faster. I could feel danger speeding its way towards me and I took off at a slow run, determined not to be beaten to my goal.

**Keep safe in these dangerous times everyone. Posting may be a little less regular as life is difficult right now but I'll do my best. Love Jules x**


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter Seventy Seven**

**Alec**

I was annoyed by Megan's attitude. I had expected her to prove far more docile knowing I had her precious Darius in my hand but I was sure that the sight of her precious one mutilated and my gift to her would shock her back into compliance. I wasn't going to be made a fool of twice and by the weekend I wanted her happy and smiling face at my side as I announced our engagement.

This bloody trip that Sulpicia had insisted I take was a complete waste of time and an inconvenience but I was powerless to protest.

Feeling aggrieved I went back to my suite only to find my dear sister waiting there for me.

"What? I'm busy."

She smiled and I realized just how mean she could look when she wanted to.

"Really? I thought you'd finished torturing your little princess for tonight. Tell me, why do you insist on pursuing her? You could do so much better."

"Just shut up. It's got nothing to do with you who I choose for my mate. You're just jealous because your own love life is such a disaster."

She scowled and I could see I had hurt her with that dig about the disaster her own love life was right now. I could have told her it would never work, she was so much better than a mere lowly member of the guard.

"At least I have someone worthy of my station."

She laughed bitterly, "Oh yes, and we can see how well that's turning out for you. It's pathetic trying desperately to hang onto a child who's quite obviously not interested in you."

I turned on her raising my hand instinctively and she stepped backwards, blinking. I rarely raised my hand to my sister but she knew when I did that she had gone too far.

"I'm sorry, Alec. I just think you're dreaming if you think Megan Whitlock will ever truly make you happy. You said yourself that she was infatuated with that Darius creature and I was sure you were right. I just don't understand why he disappeared like he did."

I glanced away. I didn't dare tell Jane what I had done. I knew she would have exploded. She cared about me and she would have been scared on my behalf.

That single action was enough to give my guilt away and she pounced on it.

"What's going on Alec? What aren't you telling me?"

I shook my head and tried to brush off the question.

"Nothing, there's nothing. Now please, I have to prepare for my trip."

She eyed me narrowly, "Do you want me to ask my friends to keep an eye on her while you're gone? After all, we wouldn't want her trying to run out on you."

"She won't. Besides, everyone is going to be busy over the next couple of days and Felix is quite capable of watching over one girl."

She made a strange noise and I frowned, "What?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just… Well, haven't you noticed a change in him since Aro went? Everything has changed and I'm not sure whose loyalties lay where any longer."

I snorted, "Are you saying you think Felix is less than loyal to the council? That's ridiculous."

She raised an eyebrow inquiringly.

"Is it? We'll see. He's been acting very secretively recently. Afton says he saw Felix up in the tower earlier today. Now, what business would he have up there? He had no reason, he wasn't' on guard duty or anything."

"In the tower? That is odd."

Jane shrugged as if she had lost interest in the conversation and picked up a book I had discarded on the table. It was one of those Megan had picked out for me when we used to browse the bookshops of Volterra together in happier times.

As I watched her it occurred to me that it was strange for Felix to be up in the business did he have up there? Megan was our only prisoner at present and she didn't need watching.

"When did Afton see him?"

She looked up, startled by the sharpness of my voice.

"What? Oh, about two I guess. Which was strange because he had already taken her lunch up to her earlier and he hadn't picked up the tray."

This news made me feel very uneasy although I couldn't say why and I walked over to the window staring out over the countryside towards the east. I had no reason to mistrust Felix but then Jane had told me that he had seemed very friendly towards Megan when he went with Corin to pick her up. Besides, I knew he had never been one of my greatest fans. Would he try to ruin my happiness? Surely he wasn't jealous because I had found myself a suitable wife and he was still alone after all these centuries?

I wasn't an imaginative person but I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something going on that I was unaware of and it was something that concerned me.

I had a sudden urge to check on Megan again although what she could possibly be getting up to with Felix I couldn't imagine.

As I strode to the door Jane threw the book down on the table and joined me.

"Where are you going in such a hurry little brother?"

"Never mind."

She followed me and I knew from the set of her jaw that she wasn't going to be shrugged off so I tried to ignore her as I made my way hurriedly to the tower and Megan's suite.

I didn't bother knocking, just tried the door which was locked.

"I take it your girlfriend doesn't wish to be disturbed."

I listened to the silence from beyond the door.

"She's not here."

Jane frowned and then nodded her understanding.

"Unless she's dropped dead that is. So, where has she gone? She knows she's not allowed out of her suite and we should have passed her if she was out on the stairs."

"I don't know but I intend to find out."

I put my shoulder to the door and broke it open to find the suite empty as I expected.

There was no sign of Megan and I wrenched open the closet rifling through the hanging clothes only to discover her jacket and boots were gone along with the small rucksack she had used all the time during her last visit. Had she run away from Volterra? No, she wouldn't risk me killing her precious Darius so where the fuck was she? Where would she go that necessitated outdoor clothing?

"Well, well. It seems the little mouse has sneaked out to play. Now where do you think she has gone and who is she going to meet since she obviously didn't run straight to you?"

I turned snarling at her but Jane knew me too well. She just narrowed her eyes and stepped close, jabbing me in the chest with a hard finger.

"Tell me, dear brother, where would your intended go if not to you? What's going on? I think you're up to something and if you don't share then I'm going straight to Marcus to tell him that Megan is on the loose."

I grabbed her arm to stop her. If she did that and Marcus found Megan first she might just decide she had nothing to lose and tell him everything. I didn't know how he would react to hearing that I had committed the same crime twice but I could guess.

"No. There's no need to tell anyone. I'll find her."

"Then I'll help. Where do you suggest we look first?"

I hesitated and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh dear, so my sweet brother does have a secret after all. You need my help Alec I can tell. You always get the same look in your eye when you're in it up to your neck. What did you do? I thought Megan's turnaround was a little too fortuitous."

Trapped and desperate to discover where Megan had gone I quickly told Jane of my actions watching as her eyes widened with shock.

"You did what? Do you have any idea what Marcus will do if he discovers what you've done? You only just got away with it the last time because Aro bailed you out. For God's sake Alec. She really isn't worth it and why would you want to get tied up with a girl who hates you?"

I turned on her, angry now, "She doesn't hate me or at least she won't in time. We were good together. She made me happy for the first time in my life, really happy, and I want to feel that again. I know she'll remember how she felt given time. She'll forget about him and then I can kill him and we can move on."

Jane took my arm more gently than I expected and pulled me around to stare into my face as she spoke quietly.

"Alec, you are my brother and I love you but this is madness. You've allowed your imagination to rule over your sense. Megan will never love you, she's in love with Darius or she would never have sacrificed herself in exchange for his life. Give this foolish idea up before it gets you killed. We have to find Megan and you have to tell her that you're going to release Darius and let then both go."

I shook my head, was she mad? I had worked far too hard to let Megan go now.

"I have to go. If Megan has left or gone looking for Darius then I have to act quickly."

"Yes, you do. Because if Marcus finds out you tried to get between two mates you are a dead man, Alec. You know it's against the law. What were you thinking?"

I turned on her frustrated because she didn't understand.

"I was thinking about me, about my happiness."

"No, you weren't or you would have known this was likely to end in death, your death."

"If you are so worried about the council discovering you are involved then I suggest you leave, now."

She sighed and I could see she was contemplating doing just that but then she turned to me.

"What are we going to do?"

I pulled out my cell phone and sent a text then waited impatiently for a reply. I had no idea where Megan had gone and time was short so I had decided that I had to go after Darius. If she was looking for him then I couldn't let her get there first or all was lost to me. If she had just panicked and run then I would still have my ace in the hole and this time close enough for me to destroy him if necessary.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Shouldn't we be looking for her instead of just standing there?"

My phone buzzed and I read the text telling me exactly where Darius was situated in the labyrinth of tunnels.

I set off at a run and Jane slipped in beside me, "So? Where are we going? Talk to me, dammit."

I ignored her as I ran down into the catacombs and then further down still until we were in the dark and oppressive subterranean tunnels that lay beneath.

"You think she's down here? Oh, this is where you've been holding Darius. Well, I give you ten out of ten for sheer balls. Why would you risk him being found by having him this close?"

"Because I needed him close enough to keep my influence over him. Besides, who the hell comes down here these days? Most people either don't know about these tunnels or have forgotten. No more questions now. Either shut the fuck up and come with me or fuck off."

I felt her fall in at my back as I ran on, the feeling of urgency that had prompted me earlier growing more powerful with every passing moment. I would never admit it to her, but I was glad to have my sister here with me. If I did run into trouble she would hopefully be a great help.

It wasn't easy to find the way in these twisting passages even when I had been down here before. I had spent some time exploring the tunnels when I first arrived in Volterra before I realized just how important and powerful my gift was. Then I found more interesting things to do but my memory served me well.

"Do you have any idea where we're going, Alec? Or are we just wandering around down here like headless chickens?"

I stopped waving a hand to silence her and listened. We were getting close and I wanted to be sure we hadn't been beaten to our goal. I didn't hear anything and satisfied motioned Jane to join me.

"I need you to watch my back. Keep an eye out for anyone coming. I won't be long."

She shook her head, "No way. Where you go I go. You're not leaving me alone down here. Besides, who could overpower the two of us? You're getting to be a real scaredy-cat little brother."

I didn't have time to argue with her and what she said made sense. Who could overcome the two of us? Jane could stop them dead in their tracks and give me time to gather and use my gift to subdue them permanently.

Two more turns of the passage and we arrived at Darius' prison, one of only three chambers that had a door, a hangover from its long-ago days as a prison. I listened again and then pushed the door open. It swung silently on oiled hinges and we walked inside to see the stone sarcophagus that housed my prisoner resting on the floor in the center of the room.

Jane, who had spotted the oil lamp sitting beside it, picked it up and struck a match to light it. A yellow glow illuminated the area around the sarcophagus and its occupant and she peered down smiling.

"So, this is the mighty warrior? He doesn't look so intimidating now, does he? But I guess that's what a period without your senses or any blood will do to a vampire."

She picked up his mutilated hand and shook her head.

"Your handiwork I take it? Did you give it to Megan or keep it as a trophy?"

"Why don't you ask me?"

We both whirled around to see Megan standing in the doorway watching us. How was it possible? Why hadn't we heard her heartbeat? How had she hidden from our vampire senses?

Jane stared in openmouthed shock while I recovered more quickly and concentrated on building my gift. I had no idea if Megan was alone but I was sure others would be looking for her and I could not afford to be found here like this. I would have to put her to sleep too and then find a way to explain her absence from Volterra. It would be far too dangerous to allow her to be seen by Marcus or Sulpicia now. Damn her! She had ruined everything by her actions and now I would have to clean up the mess.


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter Seventy Eight**

**Megan**

I only just beat Alec to Darius. As I turned a corner I found the chamber, recognizing the sarcophagus that stood in the center of the otherwise bare room.

As I was about to move forward I heard footsteps and recognized the voices. There was no time to bring Darius back from his coma-like state but there was time to slip back into the shadows in the corridor beyond and pull my shield around me.

I had tried experimenting with my mom's shield once I acquired it but it hadn't been easy to control. I guess necessity gave me the impetus I needed because I saw the two of them stop and peer into the chamber with no hint that they were aware of my presence.

I waited until they stepped inside then slipped in behind them and waited to see exactly what Alec intended doing. Had he decided to act because of my attitude towards him? He must have been in contact with whoever had placed Darius here because he hadn't known the exact location when I checked his thoughts. Could he already be aware that I was missing? Did he intend killing Darius if he thought I might be hunting for him? Or was this sheer spite on his part? Either way, he was out of luck because I was here and I would do whatever it took to protect the defenceless man laying in that sarcophagus.

Like the other gifts I had acquired I had never really tried using Alec's, but now seemed a great time to start knowing I could always fall back on my dad's which I was comfortable with or pull up my shield once more to protect Darius

and myself.

I concentrated on the two figures before me and felt a stirring in my mind as if a snake were slowly awakening from slumber and uncoiling its body ready to strike.

When I heard Alec's words I couldn't help myself, I blurted out a reply even managing to be amused by the swift about-turn they made and the shock on their faces.

I saw Jane's eyes darken and knew she was using her gift on me but I didn't feel a thing. Instead, I sent my serpent, it made it easier to control this gift if I visualized it as a snake, after my adversaries and watched as their faces turned blank and they fell to the floor as if their bones had suddenly turned to jello.

Smiling grimly I approached cautiously and kicked Alec hard with the toe of my boot. He didn't stir, neither did Jane when I poked her too, a lot harder. It had worked, I had mastered Alec's gift and now it was safe to concentrate on Darius.

Looking down on his still body I felt my heart beat faster and reached out to touch his cheek with my hand. He looked so vulnerable and tragic laying there and I longed for him to open his eyes and smile up at me but I didn't know how to wake him. I guess I had imagined that once Alec was trapped within himself his influence over Darius would be broken and Darius would awaken but he just lay there.

Unable to stop myself I leaned in and kissed his cheek, the feel of cold stone so alien. What would I do if he didn't wake up? Was Alec the only person who could awaken him? No, that couldn't be right because Alec would never wake him for me. But maybe if Alec could, then so could I.

I relit the oil lamp to give me more light and placed it on the edge of the stone ledge that ran around the sarcophagus then straightened up.

I wondered how Alec withdraws his influence from a victim. Did he just think OK you can wake up now? I tried that but to no avail.

Darius continued to lay there like an alabaster statue, an effigy on a church tomb.

I shook his shoulder and called his name but still, nothing happened and I felt panic begin to well up inside me. What if he never woke up? What if he remained trapped like this for eternity and I had no chance to tell him how I felt or see his smile and hear his voice again? I couldn't bear that thought and I yanked him up by the shoulders and shouted, shaking him almost hysterical now.

"Wake up. please. wake up Darius."

A sudden feeling of danger made me whirl around only to find that I was trapped in the chamber. Four of the Volturi guards stood at the entrance and behind them towering far above was Santiago.

He looked at Alec and Jane lying on the ground and I could see he was puzzled. Trying to work out how I could have attacked and bested the two of them.

Before I could say anything he gestured for the guards to attack and left me no choice but to defend myself. I closed my eyes and directed Jane's gift towards the guards, the chamber echoing with their screams and heavy thuds as they fell squirming in agony to the ground.

In my haste, I hadn't sent it out far enough and as a result, I missed Santiago who raced forward jumping over his comrades and roaring with anger.

Not sure I could cope with any more I glanced at him in panic only to see the most wonderful sight. My dad and Uncle Peter appeared in the doorway behind him and seeing Santiago they pounced giving me a breathing space.

I decided they could cope with the four guards too and released them, concentrating my efforts towards Alec and Jane as the two biggest threats to us all if I released them.

What I really wanted to do was to curl up over Darius and protect him with my shield but I had to stay in the game in case my gifts were needed. So, I put one hand on his chest and spoke to him quietly as I watched the savage fight going on in the chamber.

"Darius, listen. I really need you to wake up now."

I watched, hoping his eyes would move or there would be some sign that he had heard me but he lay silent and motionless and I felt my anger rising just like it had in the country club parking lot.

Spinning around I ran to Alec lifting him off the floor and dragged him over to the sarcophagus pulling him up so his head hung over the edge almost touching Darius' chest then pulled back my gift so he began to regain his senses.

"Let him go. You let him wake up, Alec."

Alec's eyes began to focus and he blinked looking at me for a moment before it registered who I was.

"Megan? What? Where?"

Then he turned his head and discovered just where he was. He jerked back from the sarcophagus and struggled to free himself from my grasp but I wasn't ready to let go yet. I kept my hold over him so he was too weak to break my grip.

It was then that he realized we were not alone. Peter had one guard pinned to the floor with a knee in his throat while another screamed in agony as his limbs were ripped off. In the corridor just outside the chamber, I could hear a whoosh and scream as my dad set one of his assailants on fire, the other lay in a heap of limbs ready for disposal.

I could see that he understood he was in big trouble, especially when he noticed Jane still unconscious on the floor.

"Megan, please. What's going on? What's wrong with me?"

"The same thing that's wrong with Darius and if you don't free him right now I'm going to make sure neither you nor your precious sister ever wake up again. Do you hear me?"

"Who? What?"

I shook him like a terrier with a rat between its teeth, "Do you understand me?"

He stared confusedly into my face, "How did this happen? Who is doing this to me?"

"You have one minute to get your shit together and wake Darius up or I swear I'll leave you in that coffin beside him for all eternity."

**Jasper**

We were just in time after a frantic dash through endless passageways with Peter cursing under his breath every few minutes as we came to yet another fork.

I skidded to a halt as I saw figures up ahead recognizing the huge one that loomed over the others as Santiago. They were crowded around the entrance to a cavern that was illuminated and I knew I'd found Megan. I could hear the racing of her heart and knew she was scared but also determined. Her gifts might be enough to save her but I wasn't prepared to take the chance and as the guards moved forward en masse I nodded to Peter and we charged.

It didn't take long to overpower the four guards, they were good but we were way better. Soon all four were mere smoking pyres that lit up the passage walls with grotesque shadows.

Santiago was still on his feet in the chamber confronting Megan who looked so small and vulnerable but try as he might he was not able to lay a hand on her or the semi-conscious figure of Alec Volturi who slumped over the stone box which I knew must hold Darius. Meg had turned Bella's shield on and secured herself, Darius and Alec within its protection.

She saw me and nodded, her face grave as she turned back to Alec and as Peter joined me I stepped forward to place myself between Santiago and my daughter.

"Back away now, Santiago."

He scowled at me frustrated by his inability to reach his target and shook his head.

"Get out of my way Major. She's a prisoner and I have my orders."

"I'm only going to say this once so listen good. Turn around and go back to the citadel. Tell Felix what's happening and get him and the other council members down here right away."

He opened his mouth to argue but something in my expression warned him that to do so would be a very bad idea. Instead, he hesitated to look from the dying flames still casting shadows on the passage wall opposite the doorway and Megan then back to me.

"Don't anyone go anywhere until I get back. Do I have your word on that Major?"

"You do."

He stared down at Jane who lay senseless on the ground.

"What about her?"

"What about her? She's safe for now and she isn't going anywhere but I can't say the same for Alec there."

I gestured to where Megan held Alec tightly by the throat, "I don't think my daughter's patience is endless so I suggest you hurry."

He nodded and took off at a run while Peter positioned himself in the doorway from where he could watch the passages in both directions.

"I'll watch your back, Major."

Nodding an acknowledgement I turned my attention to Jane who seemed to be in a coma.

"What did you do Meg?"

My daughter turned her head to look at me and I could see the fear and anger in her eyes.

"Just what Aec wanted to do to me and did to Darius."

I nodded, so she had Alec's gift worked out too. Good for her.

"Why don't you let me have a chat with Alec?"

I could tell she was close to losing it and if she did, well, we might never get Darius back if she killed Alec. Besides, I didn't want her to have to live with hurting or killing anyone, she was far too sensitive for that.

There was a moment I thought she might refuse, but then she relaxed a little and nodded, releasing her grip on the boy so he crashed to the ground dazed and disoriented.

I didn't give him time to gather his thoughts, just grasped him by the throat and lifted him up to stare into his face.

"I suggest that if you want to live and save your sister too you should seriously consider waking Darius up right now. Do you understand me?"

He tried to speak but couldn't form the words.

"Just nod, that'll be sufficient."

I eased my grip and he gulped eyes wide with fear but then I saw them narrow and knew what he had in mind. Before he could try using his gift on me I lifted his right arm and yanked hard.

He screamed as the flesh began to part at the shoulder joint.

"Last chance to do this the easy way."

"OK, OK, put me down."

I dropped him unceremoniously and he staggered only just remaining on his feet, his left hand supporting the injured right.

"Well? I'm running out of patience and I know Megan is too."

He threw his ex-girlfriend a fearful glance over his shoulder and realized I was right. Her face was a mask of fury and her eyes flashed dangerously.

He nodded and staggered over to the sarcophagus making a wide circle to avoid Megan's grasp and peered in. Closing his eyes he gritted his teeth and concentrated then stepped back.

"That's it. Give it a few minutes to disperse and he'll be fine. Can I go now?"

Peter snorted, "Fucking idiot. Do you think you're going to get off that easily? I reckon you'll be lucky not to lose your testicles for starters."

Alec stepped into the shadow of the corner and hunched his shoulders.

"Megan. I never hurt him, I never hurt anyone. I just wanted you back, that's all. Can't we just forget about all this, please? For old times sake?"

Meg who had been watching Darius for the first signs of consciousness didn't even look up.

"Dad, will you shut that whining fool up for me, please?"

"It will be my pleasure."

I put a finger to my lips and smiled maliciously.

"If I were you I'd keep my mouth firmly shut. If you don't then I'll have to do it for you. The council should be here soon and they can deal with you then. In the meantime sit down and shut the fuck up."

Alec opened his mouth to argue which was a really bad move because Peter moved in at that moment to tell us the council were coming and continued over to Alec punching him hard in the face and knocking him across the room to careen into the rock wall and bounce before falling to his butt.

"You heard the Major. Shut the fuck up before I rip out your tongue and shove it right up your ass."

Alec subsided as the running footsteps came ever closer, knowing he was in a whole world of trouble right now. The council would take a very dim view of his recent activities and I knew Megan would press them to punish him severely if she didn't just take matters into her own hands that is.

**Still here and writing. Hope you are all still safe and healthy. Jules xx**

.


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter Seventy Nine**

**Megan**

I had heard my dad's words to Alec and Uncle Peter's but I couldn't take my eyes off Darius' face. I was scared that if I did so he might never open his eyes.

Time seemed to stop as I waited, determined that if he didn't wake I would kill Alec myself and that no one, not even my dad, was going to stop me.

I almost missed the first sign. If I had allowed myself to blink I was sure that I would have. First, his eyes moved very slightly and then I saw him swallow, he was coming back to me.

My hand, which still lay against his cheek, felt the slightest change in skin tone as he became aware of the world once more and then he took a breath as if testing the air around him.

A noise took my attention for only a moment and I turned to see Sulpicia, Felix, Marcus, and Chelsea appear in the doorway but then I felt a hand over mine and turned back smiling through tears of relief as I found Darius looking up at me in confusion.

"Megan? What's going on? Where am I?"

He tried to sit up but the effort proved too much, Alec's gift took a little longer to get out of his system and I was able to hold him down merely by pushing on his chest with my free hand.

"Hush, just a minute please."

He blinked but lay back shaking his head to clear it and staring up at me. It was wonderful to see those beautiful dark eyes, almost black now with thirst but just as mesmerizing, to see his face and feel his hand on mine. Whatever happened he and I were going to have a very long conversation when the present problem had been resolved.

**Jasper**

I watched warily as Sulpicia and Marcus stepped into the chamber motioning for the others to stay back. One wrong move from either of them and I was ready to act in defence of my daughter.

All eyes were fixed on Jane's limp body for several moments and then Sulpicia looked up at me.

"I wasn't aware you were visiting Volterra, Major. I hope you have an adequate explanation for your presence here."

"I do, but I think my daughter can probably explain more fully."

Marcus held up a hand and spoke over the excited whispers of the guards who were trying to work out the situation they had stumbled into.

"It seems to me that everyone has a story to tell and for now, as we have no idea what is going on, I think it would be prudent for all those involved to be taken under guard back to the citadel. You included Major."

I nodded quite happy to accompany him back and hear the full story for myself, but I wanted to make sure that by everyone he also included Jane and Alec.

"Everyone?"

Marcus stared at me for a long time before nodding, "Yes, Major. Everyone."

He turned to the guards who stood crowded shoulder to shoulder at the door.

"Santiago, arrange for Jane to be carried back to the citadel then you escort the Major and his friend. Felix, perhaps you could accompany Darius and Megan."

Relieved that he was using someone I trusted to watch Megan I was happy to follow Santiago once my daughter had nodded to tell me that she was OK with the arrangement.

Bella would be missing quite a spectacle and I was sure she would kick herself later, but someone had to stay behind and it had meant that she had been there to arrange for Felix to contact me.

There were several guards lining the passageways with flaming torches and each one scrutinized us as we passed obviously wondering what the hell was going on.

The audience chamber was packed when we arrived and Santiago had to push his way through to the dais in the center where the three thrones had been joined by several smaller chairs.

Peter and I were instructed to take two on the end.

"What the fuck is this? It looks like a fucking circus."

I shook my head, "Hopefully this is where the truth comes out. I just hope the Volturi don't take Megan's gifts to mean that she's too dangerous to allow her to leave."

"Well.." He looked around the room and then sat back nodding, "We've faced tougher odds, Major."

I smiled at his optimism and fervently hoped that it wouldn't come to a fight that I wasn't at all sure we could hope to win.

As the others followed, the noise in the chamber began to rise. Especially when Santiago appeared carrying Jane's limp form but as Marcus and the other members of the council took their seats it died away until you could have heard a pin drop.

Alec looked calm but I could feel the terror emanating from him. He knew what would happen if Marcus and the others discovered what he had done but also that there was really no way to talk himself out of it if and when they did. The evidence, Darius standing with black and hollow eyes next to Megan, was pretty much irrefutable.

"It would appear that certain things going on in the citadel have been hidden from the council contrary to our laws and common decency.."

Alec tried to break in but was silenced by a sharp look from Marcus.

"Everyone involved will have the opportunity to put their side of the story but for now you will hold your tongue, Alec."

Marcus stared down at Jane who had been laid on the floor almost at his feet then glanced at Megan.

"Perhaps our sister could rejoin us?"

Megan showed no sign she had heard his words but Jane began to stir and then sat up looking around, confused to find herself the center of attention.

She stood up quickly brushing the dirt from the passage floor from her clothes and frowned at her brother, "What's going on? What happened?"

Sulpicia motioned for her to be silent.

"Quiet Jane. We're all about to be enlightened on that score. Perhaps as Darius is here although none of the council was made aware of his presence in the citadel he would like to speak first. Why are you here? Or rather why were you down in the catacombs inside a sarcophagus?"

Darius who looked weak and half-crazed with thirst stepped forward and spoke in a low rasping voice.

"I can't tell you how I got there. The last thing I remember was seeing Alec Volturi. It seems whenever we two meet I end up losing time but this time.."

Marcus nodded and glared at Alec before turning back to Darius.

"I see. Perhaps you would like something to drink? It looks as if you have been starved not to mention mutilated. Alec, do you know where the missing appendage is?"

Alec shook his head angrily, "I never touched him. Prove otherwise."

"Oh rest assured, if you did it will go extremely badly for you. Think very carefully before you answer my next question. Are you responsible for Darius' present condition?"

"No. I've been here at the citadel all along. Someone is just trying to get me into trouble."

I glanced at Megan who was seething and motioned for her to be silent. Let Alec himself form the rope that would hang him.

"I see. Then perhaps you can tell us why you were down in the catacombs with your sister today?"

"It's simple. Megan was acting strangely and I suspected she might try to leave or at least try to hide for a while so I asked Jane to accompany me to look for her. We found her in that chamber with him…"

He pointed dismissively at Darius who was drinking from a silver goblet full of freshly poured blood which had been handed to him by one of the guards and ignoring his surroundings except for Megan who kept a hand firmly on his arm.

"Before we could ask her what she was doing we were attacked. The next thing I knew she had me by the throat and was demanding that I wake him up. I had no idea what she was talking about. Then Felix and the guards turned up."

Marcus glanced at Felix, "Where was Alec when you arrived?"

"Hanging over Darius."

"And what exactly was he doing?"

Felix smiled sarcastically, "It looked like he was trying to stay upright and get out of the grip of young Megan here."

I heard sniggers among the onlookers. Alec wasn't very popular in Volterra and a lot of people were enjoying his discomposure.

"I was blindsided."

Sulpicia raised one beautifully sculpted eyebrow, "Really? By whom? Megan?"

Alec scowled and bit back an oath, "I don't know, that's what blindsided means."

"I would be very careful young man. You are on extremely shaky ground right now so keep a civil tongue in your head."

Marcus stared at Alec until he acknowledged the warning and only then did he turn his attention to Megan.

"It would appear that you were the only person present who saw exactly what happened and as so it falls to you to enlighten the rest of us if you don't mind. Perhaps you could begin by explaining what you were doing down there when you were under instruction to remain in your rooms."

Megan straightened up and looked directly at Alec as she began to speak and what she had to say was damning. She didn't pull her punches and I was so proud of her. Only once did she take her eyes off Marcus and Sulpicia and then only to glance at Darius who was looking much better for his drink although the raw wound where his wrist ended was still dripping venom which was pooling at his feet. I just hoped this wasn't going to be dragged out too long or he might find it difficult to stay on his feet.

Everyone heard what Alec had done, how he had forced Megan to agree to return to Volterra as his 'girlfriend' by kidnapping Darius and threatening to kill him. How he had continued putting pressure on her and when she realized that he was going to force her to marry him she had decided to take matters into her own hands and find Darius.

"Yes, I find that quite curious. How did you know where to look? Very few people are aware of the existence of the catacombs, very few."

I wondered how she would handle this without dropping anyone in the deep end but I needn't have concerned myself because Felix stepped forward.

"I aided her."

Marcus frowned, "You? Why?"

"Because it was plain to me that Megan was not here of her own volition. That she was in terrible trouble and needed help."

"I see. And what made you think that this trouble could be solved by you alone rather than through the council? Are we not the ones you should have come to? And why didn't you come to us, Megan?"

"Alec threatened to kill Darius if I did. I didn't know if you would believe me. He is a valued member of the Volturi after all, and I was here as a prisoner."

Marcus shook his head, "We were under the impression you came here voluntarily. Yes, it's true you were under investigation but I would hardly have called you a prisoner. As for Alec's status here, he may be a valued member of the Volturi as you say, but that does not put him above the law."

"Well, I couldn't take the chance so I decided to act for myself. Felix helped me, yes, but he didn't…"

Felix broke in at this point.

"I acted because like Megan I feared for Darius life if we brought the matter to your attention. I did not have enough proof to satisfy the council, it was more a… A gut feeling."

I saw Sulpicia smile behind her hand and knew that Felix had been working for her. He had been loyal to Aro for centuries and now he had given his allegiance to Aro's widow. I wondered how high a price he would be forced to pay for that decision.

"Do either of you have proof of what you allege? Other than hearsay and gut feelings that is? Alec is protesting his innocence and so far I have not seen or heard one single concrete piece of evidence."

Megan squeezed Darius' hand and marched over to Marcus thrusting something into his hand.

"This was given to me by Alec as proof that he had Darius a prisoner."

Marcus studied a gold ring which now lay dwarfed in the palm of his hand.

"This is yours, Darius?"

"Yes. I'm sure if you show it to some of the others they will recognize it. Sara gave it to me on our wedding day and I've worn it ever since."

I had the impression that Marcus hadn't needed to ask that question, he had recognized the ring right away.

"But can you prove it was given to you by Alec? I mean, you could have gotten it anywhere, even on the way back here through the tunnels."

"I have more proof if you will allow me to fetch it."

Marcus motioned Chelsea over, "Tell me where this proof is and Chelsea here can retrieve it for you. That way there will be no question of foul play."

Megan told Chelsea in a low voice where to look and the chamber began to hum with speculation as we waited for her to return.

Deciding I needed to speak to my daughter I moved over to join her and Darius who was now hanging on by a thread. He needed to hunt and quickly.

Megan threw her arms around me and gave me a hug thanking me for being here.

"Where else would I be? I'm keeping my promise, Meg. I told you I would always be here for you. I think maybe we should ask the council if Darius can go out to hunt. He's never going to recover with goblets of blood and I have a feeling that no one would want him attacking you if the thirst got too much."

They both protested that would never happen but Darius at least knew I was just trying to lighten the situation.

"I'll have a word."

Marcus agreed that Darius could leave the chamber, but not the citadel. Instead, he would wait for Heidi, who had already gone out to hunt him down a meal, to return.

"I'm sorry Major but it's the best I can do under the circumstances. It would be wrong to allow anyone to leave before we get to the bottom of this."

Darius was reluctant to leave and Megan hated the thought of him being out of her sight but they both understood that it was the best thing to do and Peter offered to stay with him and bring him back once he had dined. I think my friend just wanted to get out of this place for a while. Nothing would make him easy in the company of the Volturi, even though Aro was now dead.

I could see Sulpicia, Marcus, and the other senior council members talking together and knew that Sulpicia was filling Marcus in with what she knew. Chances were that Alec would be busy attempting to come up with a story that would prevent him from finding himself in deep trouble but I didn't fancy his chances. My money was on Megan, She was impressive and I was very proud of my daughter right now.


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter Eighty**

**Darius**

What I really wanted to do at this moment was to rip Alec's head off and kick it around like a football for a few hours before burning him a small piece at a time right in front of his horrified eyes but right now I was so weak all I could do was to follow Peter out and pray to God that Heidi didn't take too long to return with someone for me to dine on. My throat was burning like a furnace and driving me crazy. I could hardly think. The only thing that kept me on my feet and from rampaging through the town was Megan's quiet and reassuring presence.

I knew what had happened. Alec had ambushed me and then used my capture to force Megan to accept him as her boyfriend again and by the sound of it, he had intended to force her into marrying him. It was touching to think that she would sacrifice herself to keep me safe. I knew how I felt about her and it was a relief to realize that she felt at least something in return.

She had matured rapidly since I last saw her. The little girl I had once seen was now a young woman, a brave and resourceful one at that.

Once this was over, and I hoped it would end well for Megan, then we had a lot to talk about. If on the other hand, it went badly then at least I had the Major and Peter at my side although whether even we three would be enough to get Megan out of danger I wasn't sure, but we would sure as hell die in the attempt if that's what it took.

Peter turned to me after watching the guards who had accompanied us take up their station at the door.

"You OK?"

"I'll live. Besides, I have a slimy little fucker who needs teaching a lesson to get back to. How long was I under?"

"Long enough for that slimy little fucker to get his claws into Megan. I knew there was something wrong. I was on my way to Russia looking for you when we got the news Alec was responsible for your disappearance. What the fuck were you doing in Russia in the first place?"

I shook my head, "Don't ask. It seemed to make sense at the time. Did...Did Megan think I was gone for good?"

He grinned, "Oh yeah. You, my friend, are gonna have some explaining to do when this shit is taken care of. Mind, I'm not convinced this is going to be easy. Alec is the golden boy as far as the Volturi is concerned. His gift is too valuable for them to just chuck it away without a fight."

"You think we're going to have to fight for justice? Well, it won't be the first time and I'm ready or at least I will be when Heidi gets back. Where the fuck is she? A few more minutes and I'm going into town for a take out."

The guards moved uneasily when they heard this, but then Heidi appeared leading a couple of tourists who looked totally bemused to find themselves here.

"I'll be outside when you're finished."

I nodded as Peter followed Heidi out of the room closing the door behind him and I moved in for the kill. All thoughts of Alec and Megan were overtaken by the overwhelming need to feed.

**Megan**

I took Peter's chair next to dad and tried to fill him in on anything I had missed out when telling my story earlier and I could tell he was mad but controlling his temper.

"Do you think they believe me?"

"I'm sure they do, but like any court they need proof. Everything so far has been your word against Alec's."

"Yes, and he's one of the Volturi superstars, I know. But I'm not going to let him get away with this. One way or another he is going to pay for what he did. I'd rather the Volturi agreed and handed him over but if not, well.."

Dad took my hand and stared into my eyes.

"Megan, whatever the Volturi decide we both know that Alec isn't leaving this court a free man. You let us take care of that. Much as you hate Alec and I understand your thirst for revenge, I do not want you involved in any killing. Your mother would never forgive me."

"You think? I'm not so sure. I wish she was here. There's so much I want to say to her."

He tousled my hair, something he used to do when I was little.

"Don't worry. You'll see her soon enough and if you want to apologize for behaving like a brat well, she understands. We both do."

"I really hope so. I know I was awful and really out of order even before Alec contacted me. I don't even know why. I was mixed up, angry, and confused."

"You were missing Darius. That's what happens when we are forcibly separated from those we love."

I glanced at him shocked at his choice of words but of course, he was right. I did love Darius, I always had, and now I would get a chance to talk to him about my feelings.

"Do you think… I mean, is it possible..?"

My voice faded away as my embarrassment mounted.

He grinned and looked young and handsome again, "Yes. I think he feels the same way so stop worrying. If anyone should be concerned it should be him."

"Darius? Why?"

His grin turned momentarily mischievous, "He still has to get our approval."

I groaned and smacked my dad on the arm then became serious as the doors opened and Chelsea returned carrying my flight bag which contained the photographs Alec had given me.

The room went very quiet as she approached the dais and handed the bag to Marcus who took it and placed it on the table before him.

"Would you like to show us your proof, Megan?"

I nodded, got up, and approached the table staring at Alec who looked more concerned now. He must know what I was going to show them and I wondered what his excuse would be?

Laying the photographs out on the table face up I motioned for Marcus to look and he and Sulpicia both pored over them intently for several minutes.

"You allege that Alec gave you these along with the ring?"

"He did and that's not all. Here.."

I slipped the dismembered finger from its pouch and let it lay next to the photograph of Darius' mutilated hand.

"Is that proof enough for you?"

Marcus picked the digit up, stared at it and then turned to Alec.

"What do you have to say about this allegation, Alec?"

Alec moved closer and stared coldly at the table with its gruesome contents.

"I have no idea where these came from or who gave them to her. It certainly wasn't me."

Marcus nodded slowly, "So if we were to subject these photographs to fingerprint analysis they would not bring up any of yours?"

Alec blinked as if surprised. Maybe he hadn't expected Marcus to come up with this. I knew I certainly hadn't. If only Aro were still alive. He would have been able to touch Alec and know he was lying. Now I was the only one with that ability and I could hardly use my gift as proof. Of course, he would say I was lying.

"Well?"

Marcus continued to stare at Alec who was now looking very uncomfortable.

"I don't know. I mean I have no idea where Megan got these from. If it was someone else in Volterra trying to frame me then perhaps they got me to touch them without my knowing what they were. All I know is that I never took those photographs and I certainly didn't chop off Darius' hand and give it to her as a trophy."

"I'm a little confused, Alec so please bear with me."

Sulpicia was frowning at Alec.

"Why would someone go to all this trouble to frame you? It seems to me that the only person to profit from all this is you. Megan certainly doesn't appear happy to be here and she has explained why she came back to Volterra seemingly willingly enough. You have told everyone that things were sorted between the two of you and that you are sure there will be a wedding very soon. Now we hear from Megan that she is only here because she was blackmailed and she certainly doesn't appear to be in love with you. So, I ask again, why would someone come up with such an elaborate plan to frame you?"

"And I told you, I don't know."

Alec's voice was no longer so certain and I knew he could see himself sliding deeper and deeper into peril.

I was relieved to see Darius reappear with Peter and looking more his old self now although when he spotted Alec his face changed. He suddenly looked very much the predator homing in on his prey and Alec flinched but Darius came back to stand beside me and lay a hand on my shoulder.

"Welcome back, Darius. Now you are feeling better perhaps I could ask you a few questions?"

Darius' attention never left Alec, but he nodded his agreement to Marcus' question.

"Can you be sure that it was Alec who ambushed you? Absolutely sure."

"Yes."

And where was this?"

"It was on the Russian border."

"There! See! I was never in Russia. He's lying."

For a moment I thought Darius would attack and so did Marcus and Felix from their actions. Both moved between the two men and Marcus held up a hand to silence Alec.

"Please, Darius. A few minutes please."

Then he turned to an apprehensive looking Alec.

"As for you, hold your tongue. I seem to remember you were away from the citadel for several days at one point."

"I went to Rome on Volturi business."

"Yes, I understand that but you were delayed, at least according to your report."

"That's right. I was. Are you accusing me of running off to set a trap for Darius? That would be extremely clever since I had no idea where he was."

"I see, and you stand by this?"

"Yes because it's the truth."

Marcus turned to Afton.

"Would you tell the assembly what you told Sulpicia and me earlier today."

Afton looked uncomfortable as all eyes turned on him.

"I caught Alec looking at the reports on nomads coming in from our spies and asked him what he was doing. He told me he was trying to track someone for you and I naturally assumed that was the truth. Then a few days later he asked me for a favor. He said he wanted to buy something for Megan because she would be coming back soon. That they had made up. He wanted to take my place for the trip to Rome and I agreed. He'd been so depressed that it was good to see him in a better mood."

"Is that all?"

"No. Not exactly. I noticed he was looking for flights between Rome and Finland. It didn't mean anything to me at the time. It was none of my business."

Alec was looking more like a rat caught in a trap now, but he wasn't going to go without a fight.

"Rubbish. Yes, I wanted to get something for Megan but I was looking for flights between the US and Italy. Afton is wrong."

"That's a possibility I grant you, Alec. And you continue to deny your guilt?"

"Yes. I do."

Marcus turned to Sulpicia and she stood up.

"We have one more witness, but I would like to give you the chance to rethink your reply to that last question."

Alec pulled himself up to his full height and spoke his reply loud enough to echo around the chamber.

"I stand by my answer and no one has given a shred of evidence to disprove that."

"Felix. Would you come here please."

The big man stepped onto the dais towering over Alec and everyone else.

"Would you tell us what you discovered regarding this business."

"I was sceptical of Megan's sudden change of heart with regard to Alec and decided to keep an eye on him. I saw him take an envelope the same as the one on the table into Megan's suite before she went missing. Unfortunately, I could not stay to discover what happened next. I was called away on business and then I found out that Megan was missing."

Alec was furious. "You can't possibly be sure the two envelopes were the same and you had no right to spy on me. This is ridiculous. I am a valued member of the Volturi. You need my gift so why are you listening to these fools. Nothing said here connects me to this fiasco."

"There is one thing, Alec. Your gift. Darius was under the influence of someone and as far as we are aware there is no one else who can do what you do. How do you explain that?"

"I don't. We only have his word for that, No one saw him unconscious except for Megan and she would lie for him I'm sure."

"I'm rather confused by her attitude towards you actually. You maintained that Megan came back to Volterra for the love of you yet here she stands accusing you of blackmail, kidnap, and mutilation. Would you care to explain that to us?"

Alec scowled over at me, his eyes flashing.

"Yes, I can. She deceived me. She came back here because she thought someone would know where her precious Darius was and when I found out I told her it was over between us. She's doing this out of spite pure and simple. The two of them hatched this up between them. I was duped."

Darius' had enough by this point and stepped forward, both fists clenched.

"I've had enough of this. Megan and I are the wronged parties here and I demand satisfaction. This scum has used his gift on me twice now for sheer malice and tried to force Megan into a marriage she neither looked for nor wanted. He's dangerous and out of control."

Every eye was on him and I felt a surge of excitement rush through me as I wondered what would happen next. This time it wasn't my parents standing up to protect me but the man I loved and that was something very different.

Marcus and Sulpicia exchanged a glance and then she nodded,

"That is, of course, your right and as Alec denies any wrongdoing and we have only circumstantial evidence it might be for the best. What did you have in mind?"

"Judicial combat."

Sulpicia nodded, "It would certainly be a way to prove Alec's guilt or innocence and as the wronged party it is your right and in keeping with your origins."

Alec's eyes were bulging now.

"What? What is he talking about? I'm not going to fight him. I've done nothing wrong, prove otherwise."

"That's exactly what we intend to do. Judicial combat is binding on both parties. The winner is deemed to be in the right. In this case, if Darius wins you are guilty and he is within his rights to kill you or punish you as he sees fit."

"And when I win?"

"If you win then you can choose his punishment."

Alec thought about this.

"What kind of combat? His skills as a warrior against my gift? You may as well execute him now."

Marcus shook his head.

"No, this is purely down to your skill as a fighter, Alec. There will be no use of your gift and your sister would be advised not to interfere either or you will forfeit the battle."

"But he's a more experienced fighter than me. That's hardly fair."

He sounded like a petulant child and I smiled which only annoyed him further.

"It seems to me that you have two choices. Either you admit your guilt or you accept the challenge and prove your innocence. Which is it to be?"

Alec was backed into a corner and I for one couldn't wait to see Darius take Alec apart. After all, he had done to us both I wanted to see him suffer, so I was furious when after arranging for combat to take place an hour later Darius asked my dad to take me away.

I pleaded and threatened but he was adamant.

"Megan, we have a lot to discuss but I do not want you to witness what is about to happen and I'm sure your father doesn't wish it either. We both want you to remain the sweet girl that you are. The harder side of life will come along all too soon. In the meantime, let us take care of you like you took care of me."

Looking at my dad's face and then at Darius I could see I wasn't going to change their minds so I bowed to the inevitable. It was either that or I would be forcibly removed. I could have insisted I guess, used my shield to protect me from them, but that wouldn't be right. There was also the peck on the cheek Darius gave me which softened my anger and frustration.

Having to say goodbye to Darius again was hard, but this time I would only be a few doors away and I knew I would see him again soon. It never occurred to me that Alec might win this battle. He was in the wrong and he would die.

It was as I was walking to the door with Peter and my dad that something occurred to me and I turned back.

"What about your hand? We have no idea where Alec put it or if he destroyed it. You can't fight him one-handed."

"I could take him with both hands tied behind my back, don't worry Megan and I will force him to tell me where it is before I kill him. Either that or I'll take one of his in its place."

He winked and blew me a kiss then the door shut and he was out of sight. It would be unbearable waiting out here knowing Darius was in there fighting for his name and his life but I would be strong and soon he would walk out and put his hand on my arm once more. Then we would have all the time in the world to talk.

**Best wishes to all my readers. I hope you are all safe and healthy. Love Jules xx**


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter Eighty One**

**Darius**

Now Megan was out of the way I felt easier in my mind. I hadn't wanted her to witness what was about to happen because it was going to be brutal and that was a side of me that I wanted to shield her from. I didn't know how the council would decide but one thing I was completely sure of, Alec Volturi would not leave this chamber alive. The last time he had the might of Aro and his brothers behind him but this time... This time no one was going to stop me from having my revenge.

Alec and his sister were huddled together, no doubt trying to find a way of getting around the council's stricture against either of them using their gifts. Would Marcus and Sulpicia turn a blind eye if they did? Something told me not. I had the feeling that with Aro gone they were trying to reboot the Volturi image which was not a bad thing. It had started out with the greatest of aims, to make the world safe for our kind, but it had become corrupted along the way, mainly by Aro himself it must be said. This new Volturi might find it had more trust if it was seen to be fair and just.

The crowd crammed into the chamber was being slowly pushed to the sides to make space for a fighting arena. No one was going to miss this even if it meant being rammed against the walls and having to stand on tiptoe to see the fight. Personally I didn't care for the spectacle but I would ignore the onlookers although I wondered if Alec would be able to do the same.

The chairs and the low dais had also been moved and the chairs placed back on it at a safe vantage point.

Sulpicia and Marcus stood talking to Felix, Chelsea, and Santiago who were nodding and then moved to take up position around the edge of the cleared area.

Then Marcus turned to look at Alec.

"Are you prepared?"

Alec was stiff with tension but his face had become a blank mask and I wondered how much of an effort it was not to let his fear show.

"I still say this is unfair and irregular."

"Your complaints have been noted but the challenge has been thrown down and unless you can prove beyond any doubt that you are innocent and that Darius or Megan have framed you for the crimes you are accused of, it stands."

"I thought you were innocent until proven guilty in law."

All eyes turned to Jane who was standing at her brother's side as she spoke.

"You would prefer to use the human justice system? I think in those circumstances that your brother would already have been found guilty beyond a reasonable doubt. Remember this is not the first time he has been accused of this particular crime and against the same victim. If Alec chooses to admit his guilt then we can go straight to sentencing. Is that how you wish this trial to continue, Alec?"

Alec shook his head and motioned for his sister to be quiet.

"No. I'm ready, but when this is over I wish it to be known that I will remain a loyal member of the Volturi."

Marcus raised an eyebrow, "When it's over? I don't think you quite understand Alec. When this is over only one person will be standing. If you are that man then, of course, you will keep your place in the Volturi. If however, you are not then I suspect you will be of no further use to anyone. Unless that is Darius has gone soft over the centuries."

Alec shook his head, his eyes darted swiftly from one council member to another.

"You really intend to allow this fight to go on to the death? That's crazy. You need me, you need my gift. I'm important, valuable to the Volturi. He isn't."

Alec gestured contemptuously in my direction which was the last straw for me. My patience was exhausted with this asshole and without waiting for any formalities I sprang catching him off guard and knocking him into the crowd of spectators who immediately tossed him back to the center of the arena.

I could have killed him easily even with one hand. Alec was no fighter, for centuries he had relied on his gift to keep him safe. He had no idea how to protect himself from someone with the most basic of fighting skills and against me, he stood no chance at all, even one-handed as I was.

As it was, I wanted him to suffer, to show the rest of the Volturi what a weak and pathetic creature he really was once confronted by an enemy without the ability to use his gift to protect himself.

It wasn't long before he was trying to hide, crashing into the now excited crowd baying for his blood who threw him straight back to me. The very effort of landing punch after punch, slam after slam and breaking limbs only for them to reknit almost instantly helped relieve the enormous tension that had filled my body to bursting.

I could see that Marcus was watching the encounter closely although he appeared to be bored while Sulpicia was genuinely excited. I got the feeling she thought this was long overdue. Aro may have taken Alec under his wing and treated him and his sister as surrogate children but his liking for them was not widely held. I'd heard much over the centuries, enough to know that neither was well-liked and of the two, Alec was the least popular.

Eventually, as the floor became slick with spilled venom I decided I'd had enough and slammed Alec down on the floor straddling his chest while holding his arms against the polished stone floor with my knees.

I was ready to rip his head off but first I glanced up at Marcus wondering if he would intervene.

He stepped forward, "Well, Alec, it looks like your guilt is now proven beyond a reasonable doubt. Darius, the convicted is all yours."

Relieved I pressed down on the young man's chest with my knee and took his head between my good hand and the arm missing its accompanying hand ready to wrench it off and deaf to the screams and pleas of his hysterical sister and the roars of approval from most of the onlookers.

Suddenly it seemed all too easy. I wanted Alec to continue to suffer for a very long time while not becoming a danger in the future to me or mine.

I tensed my muscles and yanked hard, feeling the give as Alec's head detached from his neck as he screamed and begged for his life.

Standing up I held his head for all to see then threw it to the ground and the onlookers fell silent wondering what I was going to do next.

Jane scrambled to her feet and ran towards her brother hoping to aid him but was held back by Chelsea and Felix.

Reaching into my pants pocket I pulled out a lighter and flicked it, staring at the flame which danced hungrily.

"No, please Darius, don't do it. I beg you."

I ignored Janes screams and knelt down turning Alec's head until he was looking directly at his body then calmly and deliberately set the flame to his clothes watching in satisfaction as the flames licked around his clothes before suddenly igniting into a huge fire devouring the body in seconds and filling the chamber with strange flickering light and the smell of burning vampire flesh while the purple smoke coiled up to the high ceiling trapped by the glass dome that sat atop the huge columns giving light to the otherwise windowless room.

When the flames died I kicked the remaining ashes to cover Alec's head in a fine covering then picked up the head, it's eyes wide with horror and the mouth open in a soundless scream.

Walking over to Marcus I held out the head to him.

"I believe this is yours. I know his gift is useful so you might want to keep him in a cupboard somewhere just in case. The only understanding I need from you is that he will never be allowed to commandeer another body. He must stay as he is in your care and no one other than you or Sulpicia can have any access to him. Especially not his sister. If you break this understanding I will come back and the next time Alec will not be my only target. Do we have an understanding?"

Marcus nodded his agreement without hesitation and held out his hand taking the head before stretching out the other to take my hand.

"We do."

I turned to Sulpicia who also nodded and put her hand over ours as a sign that she accepted my conditions. I trusted them to keep to this deal especially as they were attempting to clean up the Volturi's reputation since Caius and Aro died and I had a whole heap of witnesses in the room.

I could finally look forward knowing I had taken my revenge and now I couldn't wait to be reunited with Megan and her father.

**Megan**

I knew the wait was going to be long and desperately worrying but there was nothing I could do about it so I followed my dad and Peter back to my suite in the tower. I hadn't really thought about the future, just finding and freeing Darius but now that was accomplished I wanted to be with him and go home to see my mom. I missed her so much once I had time to think about it and I owed her one hell of an apology for the way I had acted even if she and dad did understand as he had tried to reassure me.

As I opened the door I was surprised to see someone standing in the window looking out. I hadn't expected that and when she turned and I recognized my mom I ran into her arms hugging her and babbling incoherently.

She wrapped her arms around me and kissed the top of my head, "Hush, everything is OK now. It's over."

Pulling back I looked up at her familiar face through tear-dimmed eyes.

"Mom, I am so sorry for everything. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too so as soon as Sulpicia called I hopped on a plane. She told me what had happened and I knew I had to be here."

Looking over my head she smiled at dad, "I missed you too."

I turned just in time to see one of his beautiful smiles and noticed the love in his eyes. My parents adored each other and I hoped that I would find the same kind of love and devotion that they shared.

As mom let go of me to join him Uncle Peter came over looking very put out.

"How come no one gives me such a warm welcome? Anyone would think I'm not wanted. How about it Megan? Do you have a hug for your old uncle?"

I did. I was grateful he had accompanied my dad especially as normally you couldn't get him within a thousand miles of the Volturi.

I think I surprised him with my hug, but he responded by hugging me back then stepped away.

"You had us worried there for a while Megan. Do not pull any shit like that again, you gave me gray hairs."

Looking at his dark brown hair I doubted that but I could feel his words were sincere. He had been worried about me, they all had. I was so lucky to have such a family around me.

Once we had all said hi and sat down I told my story, some of which none of them had heard before. I knew everyone in the room was more than willing to kill Alec for what he had done but they were too late. I knew that whatever happened Darius would make sure he paid dearly for his treachery. I just hope he wouldn't have to make the ultimate sacrifice in doing so.

I still didn't know where I stood with him. I knew he liked me, well more than liked, but had he gotten over Sara enough to let her memory go and start over. I wasn't sure I could cope with rejection from him but until he finished his business all I could do was to wait and yearn for him.

Something occurred to me then and I turned to my dad, "What will happen if Alec refuses to tell Darius where his hand is? Can he fuse another onto his wrist or will he be maimed for life?"

Dad glanced at Peter then shrugged, "I guess he could get another although finding a willing donor might be difficult."

"He could always take one of Alec's before he kills the little fucker."

I felt sick at the thought of Alec's hand on Darius' arm but Peter had a point. Who would be willing to lose a hand?

"We should go look for it."

"And where exactly do you suggest we start? This place is like a fucking rabbit warren. He could have hidden it anywhere or even burned it."

I was horrified at that idea and made for the door, "We have to try, I know it's not in Alec's rooms, I searched them but maybe he gave it to Jane to hide for him. No, that can't be right because she didn't seem to know what was going on. She would have been much more involved if she did."

I paced the room trying to think of all the places Alec might have hidden it, anywhere isolated or secret or maybe somewhere significant to us. Yes, he would have enjoyed hiding it somewhere that was special to him and I. But where?

I ran through the times we had been together here in Volterra, in the citadel, trying to find somewhere that was special but I couldn't think of a single place. Then it hit me, the one place ALec and I had enjoyed much time alone together.

"I have to go into the town, I think I know where he might have hidden it."

Mom shook her head, "I'm not sure you can leave yet."

"I'm going, besides who is around to stop me? Everyone is busy watching the fight. I have to go."

Peter nodded, "She's right. Once the fucking circus is over the Volturi will be all over us like flies on horse shit. I'll go with her if you like."

Mom jumped up, "We'll all go. I'm not letting Megan out of my sight again."

"Someone should stay behind to let them know where Megan has gone. We don't want them thinking she's done a runner."

Mom looked at Dad, "Then you stay. I've been separated from my daughter for too long."

Dad sighed then nodded, "I should talk to Darius anyhow. Just don't be too long and Peter…"

Peter glanced over, "I know, keep my eyes peeled and keep these two out of trouble. Got it, Major."

I ran over and gave my dad a kiss then followed the other two out of the door praying that I was right.

**I know how scary it is out there right now and I want you to know that I'm thinking of you all and hoping my chapters will give you all a few minutes respite from it all. Stay safe. Love Jules xx**


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter Eighty Two**

**Jasper**

I hated seeing the others leave without me but I did have some business to conduct and the sooner the better. I didn't want the Volturi thinking they could ride roughshod over Darius because he was one man standing alone. Peter had told me what Darius was planning to do and I agreed that it was the most sensible suggestion for all concerned.

The Volturi was in control of our world and stable again, for now, Caius' death had rocked the foundations a little and Aro's had been a seismic shift, but that could still change at any moment and if it did? Well, Alec's gift might be sorely missed if Darius killed him. Leaving the Volturi with one of their most potent weapons was a smart move on Darius' part but one that could still backfire if he was seen to be standing on his own. With my family at his side, the Volturi would think twice about betraying their word.

I had spoken to Carlisle on the phone, he and Esme were due to arrive back in Volterra from Milan later today and had been most upset to discover what Alec had done.

"We thought it all very strange when Megan turned up with Alec again but I never dreamed he might be capable of something like that."

He agreed that we needed to be careful.

"The Volturi may not know the extent of Megan's gift but there have been rumors that she is powerful and powerful gifts are just what this new squeaky clean Volturi needs."

Of course, he and Esme didn't know either and knew better than to enquire but I valued his judgment where the Volturi were concerned. As soon as Peter had filled me in I got back to Carlisle and explained the situation more fully and it had been he when he understood what Darius meant to Megan, who had suggested I make a stand at Darius' side.

"Don't forget the Volturi are still feeling their way since losing Aro and they need all the gifts they can get. They also need to feel secure and the possibility of returning Alec to a more useful state might prove too much if they are threatened. Unless of course, they understand that if they took such a step they might find enemies that would be a force to be reckoned with."

I returned to the chamber to wait outside for the place to clear which it did pretty quickly once the 'show' was over. Everyone was talking excitedly and most seemed to feel that Darius had done the right thing although I heard a few doubters wonder if he hadn't been rash in allowing such an enemy to survive.

"I wouldn't trust Jane. She'll find a way to get at her brother. Those two are as thick as thieves. Darius had better watch his back, Megan, too."

When most of the onlookers had left I pushed my way through the stragglers and joined Darius who was standing talking to Marcus, Sulpicia, and Felix while Jane stood with Heidi who was trying to console her.

Santiago stood to one side holding a large box rather awkwardly. A box I assumed that contained Alec's head. He didn't look happy with his task and I couldn't say I blamed him.

Then I heard the muted screams coming from the interior of the box. Alec must be terrified now he knew his fate and a scarily dark one at that.

Darius motioned for me to join him when he caught sight of me.

"I guess Peter told you what happened? Did he tell the others?"

"Yes, he did but if you mean Megan then no. He told me when we were alone."

"Good. I'm glad you're here, Major. I was just reassuring myself that my understanding with the council is solid."

Marcus interrupted him.

"And I was telling Darius that he has our word. The word of the Volturi may have been with its faults in the past but now things are different."

"I'm pleased to hear that because I stand with Darius as do the rest of my family so if there is any thought of perhaps stretching the understanding sometime in the future you know you will have more than just Darius to answer to."

Darius threw me a grateful look and I could see that the Volturi council members understood just what I was saying. The Major may be retired these days but that didn't make him any less deadly and they knew that.

Marcus exchanged a glance with Sulpicia who nodded and spoke for them.

"I assure you, Major, Darius, that we have no intention of breaking the understanding. We are grateful for Darius' offer, Alec may be a stupid, vain and foolhardy child but his gift is extremely rare and powerful and without it, the Volturi might struggle if attacked by a powerful foe. Not that we anticipate such an attack but one useful thing my late husband did tell me was to always anticipate trouble. That way if it comes it does not take you unawares and if it doesn't come, then you have lost nothing. I think perhaps to put your minds at rest you should decide on a resting place for Alec's remains. Of course, someone in Volterra will need to know in order to keep him fed on occasion. Unless that is you plan on torturing him with thirst too?"

Darius smiled coldly, "It had crossed my mind. I was left long enough without sustenance the first time Alec imprisoned me. I think we'll leave him be for now. The Major and I will collect him from you tomorrow and find a safe place to imprison him. In the meantime, I'd like to see Megan. I owe her a debt of gratitude that I wish to pay."

Sulpicia smiled, "But of course. In the meantime perhaps Felix could watch over the prisoner. Would that be acceptable?"

Darius threw Felix a meaningful look, "Just keep Jane away from him. I'd hate to return only to discover he had been rescued."

"Jane is safely tucked away in the tower with three guards including Chelsea who will ensure that she remains compliant. I think it may be necessary for her to be held under Chelsea's influence indefinitely. He was her twin, after all, and she is going to be desperate to help him if given the right opportunity."

Sulpicia seemed to have thought of everything for which I was grateful. The sooner we got out of Volterra the better.

Darius turned to leave and I followed only to be called back by Marcus.

"Major, there is just one thing we still need to discuss. That too can wait until tomorrow but remember, your daughter is still in our custody."

I nodded knowing that for all their willingness to help they had not forgotten Megan and the abilities she had now revealed to them. Would they be willing to allow her to leave? I guess that question would be answered tomorrow too.

Darius stopped once we were out of earshot of the Volturi and turned to me holding out his hand.

"Thank you for standing by me."

I shrugged, "Forget it. No one wants the Volturi to play fair more than me."

He nodded, "You think they're going to kick up about Megan? She should never have come looking for me."

I laughed, "You tell her that. She was determined and Megan can be stubborn when she thinks she's right. I'm just glad she found you. You had us all worried there for a while."

"I did?"

"Yeah. You don't have to be a genius to work out what's going on between you and my daughter. When you never came back I was beginning to think Peter and I might have to go looking for you and drag you back. I'm glad you didn't just walk away from her."

Darius looked uncomfortable and I couldn't help smiling inwardly. It wouldn't do him any harm to squirm for a minute or two.

"I'm not sure what to say, Major. I mean I know she's still young and she's not even a vampire but…"

"But?"

He blew out his cheeks then dived in.

"You know how I feel about her. I guess I'm just scared of getting involved again. My life isn't easy and she deserves much more."

I stared at him for a long minute before answering.

"Megan is an unusual girl who has had a strange life up to now. I think she needs someone strong to look after her. She thinks she's all grown up now but the little girl is still inside there. We wanted to keep her gift a secret for obvious reasons and she agreed, but she gave up that anonymity to save you. So, I guess she'll be needing someone who can keep her safe and happy when I'm not around."

Darius relaxed a little seeing that I wasn't set against his relationship with my daughter.

"I haven't asked her yet. I don't even know if it's what she wants. I know she came to save me but Megan has this heroic streak just like her dad and runs straight in before thinking it through."

He looked at me steadily waiting for a response but I just shook my head,

"Oh no. If you want Megan you'll just have to ask her yourself. I'm not going to make it easy for you. But, you'll have to wait a while longer."

He frowned, "Why?"

"She's gone on another of her crusades. This time to recover your missing appendage but don't worry. She has Peter and Bella with her. Even she will find it difficult to get into too much trouble with those two watching over her."

"You shouldn't have let her go. What if the Volturi finds out she's missing? She could get into even more trouble."

"I doubt it. I think she's had a guardian angel watching over her."

"Who?"

"Well, I might be wrong but I get the feeling that Sulpicia sent Felix to help. He was the one who showed her a way into the catacombs and he's been watching out for her."

Darius nodded then shook his head, "Of course, he admitted as much back there. I guess I'm not totally over Alec's fucking voodoo yet. I remember the last time it took months before my brain was working properly. It's like someone stuffed it full of cotton wool so everything takes twice as long to compute. Thank God I wasn't gone as long this time. So, Megan has Alec's gift too now? That's a lot of power for one young girl."

"Exactly my concern and I would assume the Volturi's. I just hope they see sense and don't try to keep her here."

Darius managed a faint smile, "And you think that's a possibility? I think they'll understand the bitter truth. They couldn't stop Megan from leaving even if they wanted to. With her gifts, no one could stand against her or force her to do anything she doesn't want to do."

"True, but I don't want her put in a position where she needs to prove that. She should be allowed to finish maturing in peace and leave such things to the likes of us."

"Major, you really think any daughter of yours is going to turn her back on a fight?"

I couldn't help smiling, "I guess not. I taught her too well. Let's go see if the others are back yet."

"And if they are?"

"Then I guess you and my daughter have a lot to talk about."

Darius looked down at himself, his crumpled and grubby clothes, and shook his head.

"I think I'll try to clean up first."

"OK. I think the suite we used is empty. Bella must be using it so why not use the facilities there? Hopefully, she'll have brought some spare clothes for me. There's sure to be something to fit you. We're more or less the same size."

"Thanks, Major. I dread to think what Alec did with my stuff. Probably tossed it in a lake or a dumpster. I owe you one."

"You sure do and I'll make sure to claim it sooner or later."

I showed Darius to our suite and sure enough, there were two bags on the bed, one of which contained clothes for me.

"Help yourself. I'll keep an eye out for the others although I don't expect them back this quickly unless Megan hits pay dirt the first go around."

I watched as he grabbed the bag and disappeared into the bathroom wondering if I had just loaned my spare clothes to my future son in law. A strange and disconcerting thought.

There was still no sign of the others when he reappeared twenty minutes later looking more like his old self. His stump wrapped in what appeared to be a strip torn from a towel.

"No sign of them?"

"Nope. How about we take a walk into town? We might bump into them and you look like you could do with getting out of here for a while."

"Good idea. If I never see this place again it will be too soon. I'm almost regretting my leniency. Maybe I should have killed Alec and be done with it. That way I wouldn't have to keep an eye on him here."

He hesitated for a moment then continued.

"Do you know if there's a computer supply shop in town?"

"No idea, but I'm sure the girl in reception will tell us."

He nodded and as we walked through the reception area Darius asked the beautiful young girl behind the desk. She nodded and gave him long-winded instructions, all the time trying to catch his attention. As she watched us leave with a hurt expression I wondered how Megan would have reacted. Bella would probably have scratched the girl's eyes out for even thinking about it.

We found the computer supplies store without any trouble and I waited outside while Darius went inside. I wanted to keep an eye out for the others but saw no sign of them and when Darius reappeared he was carrying a small parcel.

Seeing me gaze at it he smiled,

"A little insurance. I need about a minute with Alec to make sure no one ever tampers with him. It's not that I don't trust the Volturi, I just like to cover my back."

"Sensible idea. What now?"

"I guess we should be getting back. I need to get some money. This cleaned me out. Thank God Alec didn't take my wallet."

"He was looking for revenge not money but he hasn't left you with much."

"Nope. My car could be anywhere and my computer stuff that was in the trunk. Luckily my laptop has plenty of security. If anyone tries to break into it they're in for one hell of a shock."

"My guess is that he probably dumped the car and its contents into a lake or maybe the sea."

"Then any curious shark is gonna find itself soup if it goes meddling. I guess on the way back I'd better call into a bank and see about transferring some funds from another account."

"OK. I think I saw one as we turned into this street."

Again I waited outside while he took care of business and while I stood leaning against the stonewall of the bank I saw Afton appear in another doorway.

He smiled a little guiltily when he saw I had noticed him and walked over to join me.

"Major, sorry about this but Marcus wanted to know where you were going. I don't use my gift in these narrow streets, it's too awkward, but I was trying to stay out of sight."

"He thinks we might be making a run for it with my daughter?"

He shrugged, "I'm just the errand boy. Follow and if anyone leaves the town report back. That's all I was told."

"Then you can walk back with us and fill us in on the gossip in the citadel.

He was relieved I had taken his snooping so well and was quite chatty.

We had been right, some of the guards thought Darius was asking for trouble leaving Alec alive. Others thought Jane would rescue him.

"If she can't then there are odds on her coming for you, Darius."

Darius didn't even turn his head, "She can try. She won't be the first and she'll find it a damn sight harder than her brother. You could tell her from me."

"No thanks. I'll pass on that one. Never did like her, stuck up bitch. Always treats the rest of us like she's so superior to us."

Then he turned his attention to me.

"Do you think they'll let Megan leave, Major? I mean she's mega-powerful and she did break the rules."

"What do you think? Or more importantly which way are the bets going?"

He grinned, "Oh, that's easy. Most people think the council doesn't want to get into a war with you. My money is on her walking."

"Then we'll just have to make sure you win your bet."

Relaxing now he continued to talk and we discovered that Demetri had found Darius' belongings hidden in a locked storeroom used by the twins which was excellent news.

When we reached the citadel Demetri was waiting and handed a bag and set of car keys over to Darius.

"These are with the compliments of the council. We're assuming the car will be secreted in town somewhere but so far I haven't been able to locate it. I understand you'll be here at least until tomorrow so I might have more news for you later.

The council requests your presence along with that of your wife and daughter at 10 tomorrow morning, Major."

"We'll be there. Talking of which have you seen Megan or Bella recently?"

"Yes. They came back about twenty minutes ago. I think their excursion made some people a little uneasy, especially as you also disappeared into town."

I glanced at Darius and saw how keen he was to see Megan.

"Then I guess we should go find them. Oh, and Demetri, tell the council to stop worrying. The Major doesn't run from a confrontation and neither does his family. We'll be there."

I didn't bother waiting for a reply, I just followed Darius up the stairs towards our suite of rooms leaving a rather embarrassed looking Demetri in our wake.

**Stay safe everyone, it's pretty scary out there right now. Thinking of you all. Love Jules xx**


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter Eighty Three**

**Megan**

Peter was worried that the Volturi might follow us and try to take me back to the citadel but mom told him not to.

"If anyone follows I'll take care of them. You concentrate on Megan. I think the guards are all focusing on the fight between Darius and Alec. They won't be bothering about Megan right now."

She turned to me smiling encouragingly, "Are you sure you know where to look?"

"Sure? No, but it's the only place I can think of. If it's not there then I have no idea but I'll make Alec tell me where he hid it."

"You're sure Darius won't kill him?"

I shook my head, "No. He'll want Alec to suffer for a very long time and if he kills Alec then it will be over far too soon."

I turned and began walking fast towards the ruined house Alec and I used when we wanted to be alone to talk or read to each other.

Those days seemed so far away now. A time when I had believed I was in love and that Alec was my Prince Charming.

It had been a steep learning curve but I wouldn't be fooled again and I hoped Darius made him suffer as he and I had been made to by the slimy little toad.

As soon as I walked into the ruins I knew that Alec had been here recently and unless he had started a new romance, which was highly unlikely, then it could only have been for one purpose. I was sure he would have found it amusing to hide Darius' hand here, in a place that had once been so special to him and me.

"It's here somewhere. Spread out and start looking."

Even as I uttered the words I knew exactly where to look. It was as if a beacon shone in the shade of the ruins and I blessed Demetri for giving me his gift.

"Here!"

I fell to my knees and began scrabbling in a pile of rotted timbers, stone, and brick until I unearthed a box and pulled it free, blowing the dust from its surface before tugging on the lid. The box was locked but a quick blow from one of the stones broke it open easily enough to reveal a bundle wrapped in a filthy and sodden rag.

I took it out carefully and pulled off the wrapping to reveal Darius' hand, the wrist ragged from where it had been ripped off. I was glad that it had happened while he was under the influence of Alec's gift. I hated the thought of Alec causing Darius pain.

Just the sight of his hand made my heart skip a beat. What I wanted more than anything in the world was to be back with Darius, to hear his voice and see his smile. I had missed him so much it hurt.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see mom standing there smiling reassuringly down at me.

"Come on, baby. Let's get you back. I think you've had more than enough to deal with lately. It's time to reunite that with its owner and then you need to eat and rest. You look pale and tired."

It was only when I heard those words that I felt tired and hungry. Trust my mom to notice it before I did but there was something I needed to do before I could even think about eating or sleeping.

I stood up slowly and mom offered me her jacket to wrap the hand in, which I took gratefully. I couldn't bear the thought of wrapping it back in the dirty rag or carrying it in the box. I stared down at the horrid container and without thinking about it stamped down hard on it. All that accomplished was to hurt my foot but Uncle Peter finished the job with a well-placed kick which sent the box hurtling across the ruins to slam into the opposite wall and splintered it into matchwood on the dusty floor.

He grinned at me, "You two head on back. I want to speak to Charlotte. I'll join you later."

I thanked him for all his help, grateful that despite his hatred and distrust of the Volturi he had accompanied my dad to help me.

The walk back seemed to take forever. I was so eager and impatient to see Darius again.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be there waiting for you."

I nodded, "I hope so, mom, or I'm going to hunt him down and beat some sense into his thick head."

She laughed, "Oh I wouldn't worry about that. I think your dad will make sure he stays put. Besides, I'm sure he'll want to thank you for saving him."

I thought about that. I didn't want his thanks. I knew he would have done the same for me. What I wanted more than anything was to feel his arms around me and his lips on mine, but of course, that was a big ask.

I didn't even know if he had been on his way back to me when Alec caught him. All I could do was to hope and pray and I had never felt so frightened in all my life.

**Darius**

I couldn't wait to get back up to the suite and see Megan although I knew she wouldn't be alone. I selfishly hoped that Bella and the Major would want some time alone which would give me an opportunity to speak to Megan in private.

I wanted to thank her for saving me, but also to find out how she really felt about me. It seemed my rash escape to places unknown hadn't turned her against me, but it could still have cooled her feelings towards me despite all the Major's encouraging words.

So, it was with some trepidation that I approached the door taking my time and allowing the Major to enter first.

I heard a squeal of delight from Megan and her triumphant announcement that she had found it followed by the question I had hoped for.

"Where's Darius? Is he OK? I thought he'd be with you."

I stepped inside and found myself looking at Megan who smiled as she saw me and held out a bundle wrapped in a jacket.

"I believe this is yours."

I took it from her, "Thank you. For everything."

She studied me intently and I found myself feeling like an awkward teenager.

The Major cocked his head towards the door, "Come on Bella. I think these two have things to discuss."

He glanced at Megan, "We'll be with Carlisle and Esme when you finish. Just don't wander off. The Volturi are nervous enough as it is and we do not need any more trouble."

She nodded and they left us alone standing awkwardly in silence.

Finally, Megan spoke, "Well? Are you going to do something with that? Or should I take it back where I found it?"

I looked down at the bundle, "Oh, yes. Thank you."

I put the bundle down and started to unwrap it awkwardly one-handed when I felt her at my side.

"Let me."

She picked up the hand, not flinching at all, and then raised my arm to place it against the stump.

"Will it take long? I've never done this before."

"Me neither, but I don't think so."

She watched as the flesh began to heal then looked up at me again, "Does it hurt?"

"Not really, more a strange sensation. Look, Megan…"

She shook her head, "No. There's no need to explain. I know why you didn't come back. Alec told me."

"I should be honest with you, Megan. I was scared. Once Caius was dead I expected to feel different. As if maybe I should be joining Sara. After all, avenging her murder was all I have thought about for centuries."

"That's understandable. She was your wife and you loved her. Caius snatched her away from you. So, did you? I mean did you feel like you should join her?"

I shook my head, "No and that seemed wrong on so many levels. I felt guilty and I knew I had to stay away until I knew what I wanted."

She nodded, "Where did you go?"

I laughed, "Russia, but don't ask me why because I have no idea. It just seemed like a good idea."

"What did you do there?"

I forced myself to look her in the eye, it was make or break time.

"I thought about you and how much I missed you and that seemed wrong too."

She put a hand on my arm, "So, were you going to come back?"

"Yes. I was on my way when Alec ambushed me. I guess I should have been more vigilant, but I had other things on my mind."

"Like me?"

"Yes, like you. Listen, Megan, you know about Sara and how I felt about her and I quite understand if you prefer not to become involved with someone so messed up. You're young, you have your whole life ahead of you and so many possibilities. I'm sure you have things planned that don't include getting involved with the likes of me.."

I'm not sure what else I was going to say because Megan didn't give me the chance. Instead, she took my hands in hers and smiled up at me.

"Are you saying that the offer is there if I decide that I want it?"

I frowned as she squeezed my hands and she dropped them quickly, "Sorry, did I hurt you? I forgot, your hand must still be tender. How stupid…"

I couldn't help myself, I leaned close and kissed her on the cheek. I had wanted to kiss her on the lips but I didn't feel brave enough.

I shouldn't have worried, she cupped my face between her hands and kissed me instead and sudden;y I felt I was home. The same warm feeling I remembered from so long ago when Sara and I had been together as one.

My arms enfolded her in a close embrace and she hugged me back, our lips still locked together. I could feel the tension in her body. She may not be an adult by years but her vampire genes made up for that. It was a woman I held in my arms, my woman. I was home at last.

When we finally pulled apart I could see she was flushed and breathless and I could feel my hands trembling. The first hurdle was passed, the next would be getting the approval of her parents for us to be together. The major may have given his tacit agreement but I wasn't at all sure her mother would be as happy about it. She hardly knew me and what she did know wasn't necessarily guaranteed to fill her with pleasure. I was far, far older than Megan, married before, and a human hunter. I had also just killed a man, a piece of dirt but a man nonetheless.

"You're thinking about my mom. You needn't worry, she likes you and she knows how I feel about you."

I laughed, having a mate who could read my mind was disconcerting.

"I guess she does at that. After all, you almost allowed yourself to get tied up with Alec to save my hide."

"I would have done it if it would have guaranteed your survival but I couldn't trust Alec to keep his word."

It humbled me to think this girl who really hardly knew me would have made such a sacrifice for my life.

"Why don't you tell me the story? I only caught a part of it earlier. What I did hear made you sound like Indiana Jones. I was impressed."

She giggled and suddenly was the child I had met so long ago. I liked the way it made her eyes sparkle and her face light up.

"You are so beautiful, Megan."

She blushed, "Thank you and you are very handsome so we should make a stunning couple. I wonder what Marcus will make of this."

The mention of the Volturi leader sobered me instantly.

"I have no idea but as one of his guards has already broken the law by kidnapping and holding me hostage thereby keeping mates apart there will be little he can do without appearing like the late and unlamented brothers Caius and Aro."

"Well, that should help. That and my dad standing by you. I think Sulpicia is on our side. I just hope they don't try to force me to stay here. I would never have revealed my gift if it hadn't been necessary."

I felt guilty at having put her in this position even though it had been none of my doing. Of course, she read this and frowned.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this. I just hope you made Alec pay big time."

She studied me intently then smiled, "You did, didn't you? What do you plan on doing with him? Remember he does have some friends here in Volterra. I'm sure his sister will try to rescue him if she gets the opportunity. I don't have Sulpicia's faith in Chelsea and Corin. I just don't trust any of them, not any more."

"Neither do I. Let's leave the subject until tomorrow. Once we know what the Volturi decides about you."

"I wouldn't ask you to stay here with me. That wouldn't be fair on you, Darius."

I pulled her close once more, "Do you really think I'm going to let you out of my sight again? Look what happened last time. You almost married someone else."

I could feel her struggle to get free so she could hit me but I just continued to hold her close until she melted into my arms once more. A place I fully intended for her to stay permanently once we had her parent's permission and got away from Volterra if possible. This time I was taking no chances with the love of my life, I would stay at her side and watch her like a hawk. Caius may be dead and Alec safely tucked away but there was always someone ready to step in and ruin a good thing.

Eventually and only reluctantly we left the room to join the others walking hand in hand through corridors and ignoring the few hostile stares from friends of Alec and Jane. I just hoped this would all be over tomorrow and we could leave and start a new life together somewhere far away from any hostility. I wanted to give Megan the life I had planned for Sara. A safe life, full of joy and laughter.

**Many thanks for all the reviews you have been leaving for my stories. I haven't had time to reply individually but they are all read and appreciated. Stay safe. Love Jules xx**


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter Eighty Four**

**Bella**

When Megan and Darius arrived to join us at Carlisle's it was obvious that they had talked and had finally worked out some kind of relationship although he was careful to keep the show of affection low key.

I think that was because he had yet to talk to us about their relationship, but it was obvious to anyone with eyes that the two of them were in love. Would I have been happier if she had been a little older? Sure, but then emotionally, she had grown up rapidly and was now around the age I was when I fell for Edward. Not that I gained much comfort from such a thought. After all, look how that had turned out!

I liked Darius and he seemed level headed and mature, reminding me a lot of Jasper. If Megan had to fall for anyone I'd rather it was someone like him and not Alec. Not that I had found anything to dislike about the young Volturi when I saw him with my daughter. I would never have taken him for a control freak, but that's the way it had turned out.

My main concern now was the meeting tomorrow with the Volturi council regarding Megan's future.

Jasper and I had discussed this topic with Carlisle who knew Marcus and Sulpicia far better than either Jasper or myself. He seemed confident that so long as we were willing to keep an eye on Megan and if she was willing to agree that should her gift set ever be needed she would help the Volturi and never use it against them, then they would be willing to allow her to leave Italy.

"To be honest, Jasper, I think they understand that there is no way they could actually force her to stay. An amicable settlement would be the best outcome for all concerned."

It made sense but it didn't stop me from worrying. Nothing had ever been easy for us and I feared trouble around every corner.

Megan was almost asleep on her feet and to my relief, Darius noticed this and insisted that she get some rest.

"You've been through a lot, Meg, and you still have to face the Volturi in the morning. You need to rest."

She grabbed his hand and held on tight, much to his amusement.

"I promise I'll be there when you wake up."

"Really?"

He nodded and with our approval he took her back to our suite.

"I'll stay until you get back."

Every time he spoke I liked him more and felt more at ease with their relationship.

Even so, I was uneasy until Jasper and I returned half an hour later only to find Darius sitting on the edge of the bed holding Megan's hand while she slept soundly.

As soon as he saw us he stood up easing her hand from his and laid it gently on the bed.

"I should probably go."

"No. Sit down. We should talk."

He nodded and followed me out into the lounge sitting on the edge of a chair nervously. It reminded me of the first time Edward had come to the house and met Charlie. My dad had admittedly been very hostile and Edward less nervous than he tried to appear, but even so. I had to smile inwardly.

Before we could say anything he jumped in.

"Look. I understand how difficult this must be for you, it's equally as nerve-wracking for me. I'm considerably older, I hunt humans, and I'm probably not the kind of guy you had in mind for your daughter but I do love her and I'm able to look after her. It would appear that she feels the same way about me and I guess I'm just hoping that will help when you decide how to treat our relationship."

I glanced at Jasper who was standing behind Darius and grinning.

"Well, I'm glad you feel able to talk to us about this. I never expected to be thinking about my daughter's long term future so soon but I guess we should have expected her to mature much faster with a vampire for a father."

Darius nodded.

"Oh, right, Edward Cullen. It's a good thing he's out of the picture or I might as well say goodbye right now. He certainly didn't approve of me."

"In that case, we would have approved on principle. As far as she and I are concerned Jasper is her father."

Darius nodded but didn't speak and neither did I for a moment thinking about Edward and his betrayal. The very thought of him made me feel sick to the pit of my stomach even now.

"I guess what happens in the immediate future will be decided by the Volturi. After all, Megan is still in trouble for her actions back home."

Darius and I both stared at Jasper shocked by his words and spoke in unison.

"No way will they try to keep her here. She made a mistake sure but she's acknowledged that and she's matured even faster over the last few weeks. If anyone is to blame for what has happened since it's Alec."

"Just on that score, they should let her leave."

I agreed with Darius' words, the Volturi owed Megan big time and we would make sure they paid that debt.

"I don't think they will attempt to keep her here. We've already established that that would be a really bad idea. They may, however, put restrictions on her for the foreseeable future. Megan has grown up a lot, yes, but she still needs time to mature completely."

"I do understand that. It's one of the reasons I didn't come straight back after dealing with Caius. It was hard but I felt Megan needed a chance to grow up, to see the world through human eyes. I didn't want her, or you, to look back and accuse me of railroading her into a life she may not have chosen if given an informed choice."

"Yeah well. I have to point out that your plan didn't exactly go the way you intended but it proved to us all, Megan included, that you were very important to her. I could close my eyes to the truth and tell you that you should go. Leave her be and let her experience the real world before making such an absolute choice but.."

I shrugged, "That looks like a done deal. Just make sure you give her space. Don't you pressure her into anything or you'll have us to answer to."

Darius grinned, "Yeah, I kinda expected that. Still, so long as you are OK with us spending time together I can live with any restrictions you insist on."

"Then I guess you'd better stay. If Megan wakes up and finds you gone there will be hell to pay. Let's just all take it slowly."

"Suits me, Bella. Or should I call you mom?"

I grabbed a cushion and threw it at his grinning face, "Not unless you want to spend eternity in a deep dark hole minus some rather vital appendages."

Of course, he caught it but threw it down still grinning, "Bella it is then."

Jasper brought things back to reality with his next words.

"I think Marcus wanted to speak to you, Darius. He called Carlisle to see if you were there with us."

Darius' expression became neutral once more as he nodded then glanced at the bedroom door, "If Megan wakes up while I"m gone…"

I nodded, "We'll tell her, and I know she'll understand. Don't worry about her yet. She's still our responsibility for now."

He nodded, but I could tell that he would be watching and would step in if we weren't around. Another protector for a girl who was quite possibly the last one on earth who needed protection!

**Darius**

The first chat with Megan's parents concerning their daughter had gone far better than I had feared. Being a family friend and one who had helped to bring them together hadn't guaranteed that I would be welcome as a suitor for their daughter, but I got the impression that so long as I didn't step over the line I would be allowed time to court Megan. Hopefully, the Volturi would allow her to leave soon. I really didn't want to stay here or, for that matter, see Megan trapped in Volterra even though Alec was no longer a threat to her. There were others, friends of his and his sister who could make her life hard and unpleasant.

I didn't have much time to think about this as I found Marcus waiting for me when I got to his study.

"Come in, Darius. Sit down. I think we should talk."

I sat down warily, "Talk? About what? I thought we had an agreement."

"We do. Felix has Alec under his scrutiny until you are ready to take charge. No, I thought we should talk about another important topic, Megan Whitlock."

I tensed and he smiled, "You really shouldn't view everything I say with such suspicion. I am not the enemy, I thought I had proved that."

"So, why do you need to talk to me? What do we need to discuss?"

"This is a rather delicate matter so please bear with me. I know of the relationship between you and the Major's daughter. Now, you are aware that strictly speaking, she is still under investigation with regard to her actions back in the USA?"

I found myself leaping to her defense.

"Of course I am, but she's young, she's still maturing, and I'm sure that you are aware that she's learned her lesson. She will never act so rashly again."

He studied me for a while in silence then leaned back in his chair.

"I believe you. I believe that she has learned her lesson and luckily for her, there was no lasting damage done. However, she is still feeling her way where her rather unusual gift is concerned. If it were to fall into hostile hands it could prove most dangerous. For all of us."

"And you think that's likely? Bearing in mind that neither Alec nor Jane could take her down despite their powerful gifts?"

"Oh, I don't doubt her ability to protect herself, but she does have a weakness. One that has already been used against her to good effect."

I nodded, well aware of this, "You mean me."

Marcus nodded, frowning.

"You can see how that would be of concern to us."

"Yes. So, what is it that you are going to be suggesting?"

I could feel the anxiety rising inside me. Was he going to insist that Megan stay here where the Volturi could protect her from possible blackmail or threat? And if so, was he also suggesting that I live here? I wasn't sure I could stomach that idea.

"Actually I was hoping that you might be able to help us with this."

I frowned, "How? Shouldn't you be talking to Megan's parents?"

"Oh, I will but I think having your assurance would be very comforting."

"Assurance? To what?"

"We are not fools, Darius. It is quite clear to the council that it would be impossible as well as unwise to demand that Megan stay here where we can watch over her."

"Good. I'm glad you worked that one out."

He ignored my sarcasm and continued,

"I understand that Megan's parents will watch over her and ensure that she remains out of trouble but she is a young woman, hardly more than a child and we both know that such youngsters are sometimes blind to possible danger or act rashly. She isn't going to want her parents holding her hand every moment but she won't want to be apart from you. Which means you have every opportunity to keep her from making any mistakes."

"You seem very sure of that, Marcus."

"I am. But then my gift gives me unparalleled insight into your relationship with Megan Whitlock."

He stared at me thoughtfully, "So, do we have another understanding, Darius?"

I nodded, "Yes, although you are putting a lot of trust in me."

"True, but I feel you are a man who can be trusted. A man of his word. You have proved that over the centuries. You vowed to kill Caius and you waited until the opportunity presented itself. A man who can hold onto a purpose for so long will keep any promise he makes."

"So, provided I give my word to watch out for Megan we can leave Volterra and I can take Caius to a safe place? That's a whole heap of trust, Marcus. Do you have the authority to make such a deal? I mean there are others on the council who might feel differently."

"I have the authority. The council is happy for me to make such a deal. You have impressed everyone here in Volterra. However, if you feel it is necessary I can ask the others to join us."

I shook my head, "That won't be necessary. Trust works both ways. So, tomorrow you'll give us all permission to leave?"

"Yes."

I held out my hand, "Then we have a deal."

He smiled as he took my hand briefly, "it's a pleasure doing business with you, Darius. It's just such a pity that we can't persuade you to work for us."

"You have plenty of talent already. I doubt you'll miss me."

He shrugged, "I wouldn't underestimate my skills if I were you, but I'm sure you would rather be elsewhere rather than discussing such things with me."

I smiled, "You got that right."

Then I turned and walked out, relieved to think that by tomorrow evening we would all be on a plane and flying away from Italy and the Volturi.

**Hope you are all safe and well. Love Jules xx**


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter Eighty Five**

**Bella**

The relief I felt when our plane finally took off was almost palpable. I had been shocked when we received the blessing of the Volturi council to go home so easily.

Darius had told us all about his meeting with Marcus, but I had still been nervous. Anything could happen between that meeting and the following morning when we were due to discover Megan's fate.

Marcus and Sulpicia had been joined by Chelsea, Corin, Felix, and Demetri for our meeting, making it more formal. The fact that Jane was conspicuously absent was a relief, and Marcus seemed to read my feelings because the first thing he did was to assure us that Jane would not be a threat to us and especially not to Megan.

"We have spoken to Jane and she is aware that her recent behavior has caused the council great concern. As a result, she is under house arrest and will remain so until such time as we feel she can be trusted. As for her brother, well his fate is in the hands of his victim and it was pointed out to her that should she attempt to do harm to any of the Whitlock family, or their friends, it would no doubt result in the complete loss of Alec."

All the council wanted from us were assurances that Megan would be kept under observation at all times and her word that she would be more careful around humans. She also had to swear that she would never allow her gifts to be used against the Volturi which meant steer clear of the Romanians.

As Marcus went on to explain.

"They are probably unaware of your special talents even if they are aware of your existence but should they discover what you are capable of we are sure they would try to enlist your help to bring the Volturi down."

Megan had nodded, readily agreeing to such terms in exchange for her release, but he had not finished.

"I have to tell you that special treatment is being employed here. If you were anyone else we could not risk your leaving Volterra. However, you do have people around you who are capable of watching over you. You would be wise to remember that should anything happen that causes us trouble it is they, as well as you, who would feel the consequences."

I could tell that this upset Megan who understood the implicit threat in Marcus' words, but he could hardly have done less. Carlisle had warned us that several members of the council had voted against Marcus and Sulpicia when they explained their decision and, if things went wrong, it would be those two who would find themselves in danger of losing their positions.

As Carlisle had explained, "If Aro were still in control of the Volturi there is no way that Megan would be allowed her freedom. He wouldn't have said anything to you, but she would already be under Chelsea's and Corin's influences and wanting to stay."

I opened my mouth to point out that Megan could protect herself from their gifts but he shook his head.

"I know what you are thinking about Bella. However, it would have happened before Megan even knew she was in danger. Aro would have bound her to the Volturi the moment he understood what she was capable of and the possible danger she posed. It is only her willingness to accept her punishment and her treatment by Alec and his sister that tipped the balance in her favor. That and the fact she has you and Jasper to watch over her and, of course, Darius."

I glanced over to where Megan sat asleep, her head resting on Darius' shoulder. The two had been inseparable since her final meeting with the Volturi leaders and although I had known I was losing my little girl to him it was still a pain I would have to learn to live with.

It made me even more bitter about Edward. He had denied me my chance to be a mother until it was almost too late and now that precious time was being cut even shorter. I was glad he was dead although at times like this I wished he were still alive so I could make him suffer more.

Peter, who had caught an earlier flight only too eager to get away from Italy, and Charlotte were waiting at the airport for us and drove us home. Never had the house seemed so welcoming and I went inside relieved to be in familiar surroundings once more.

We hadn't discussed what had happened in Volterra during the drive, instead waiting until we were home to fill the others in.

Peter nodded as Jasper finished the story. I think he had anticipated such an outcome but Charlotte quizzed us about what had happened with Alec.

I had almost forgotten our short side trip before making our way to the airport in order to stow the Volturi boy's remains.

We had been surprised when Darius had told us of his decision to leave Alec's remains in Italy until he explained his reasoning.

"For one thing I don't want that bastard anywhere near Megan or myself. He's evil, pure and simple. Besides, word will soon get out that I defeated him and the fact that I decided to make him suffer rather than ending his life completely. I would imagine there are those who would be only too pleased to get their hands on his remains. After all, he's still as dangerous as ever so leaving him in Italy with Felix to watch over his resting place seemed the most sensible solution."

I wasn't so sure Felix could be trusted. After all his first loyalty was to his masters, the Volturi, but both Megan and Jasper seemed content and I was willing to trust Jasper's instincts.

"Don't you think that leaving him down in the same chamber he was going to imprison you is a little risky? I mean it's true that no one from outside could get their hands on him, but there's still Jane or one of Alec's friends to consider."

Darius shrugged, "I'm willing to trust that Felix can handle any problems and remember that Jane is under control and guarded. I understand that my choice has a slight risk but I wanted to be rid of everything that reminds me and Megan of the bad times. I intend that the future will be different for us, especially for Megan."

Megan smiled up at him and I wondered if I had looked up at Edward with such trust and adoration when I thought myself in love. The difference being that both Darius and Megan had been prepared to sacrifice everything to keep each other safe. Yet when it came down to it Edward had only thought of himself.

Darius grinned and squeezed her hand before continuing.

"Besides, he was so fond of that place I thought he might enjoy spending eternity down there. It will give him time to consider what a fool he was when he decided to take on my girl here."

I saw Charlotte's eyes widen a little. She had known all along that Darius and Megan were destined to be together in the same way that Sulpicia had, but it still surprised her to see how quickly they had become inseparable.

I felt her gaze turn to me and smiled reassuringly. My little girl may be growing up fast but for now, she was still MY little girl.

It was decided that as Darius had nowhere to go he should stay with us for now but there were certain ground rules. I remembered only too well how Edward had sneaked into my room once Charlie was asleep and although nothing had happened that wasn't for the want of trying on my part. The good thing was that unlike Charlie both Jasper and I were equipped with keen vampire senses.

The two of them could spend time together but come night time Megan went to her room alone and stayed there, also alone. The strange thing was that I got the impression that Darius wouldn't have considered creeping into her room. In fact, he seemed quite old fashioned in his attitudes as if Megan were a Victorian girl to be wooed and respected. That helped endear him further to me.

**Megan**

I was going slowly crazy, and no one seemed to notice, not even Darius. Since getting home, we hadn't been left alone for more than a few minutes at a time, and I couldn't work out if this was by design or accident. All I knew was that I wanted to be alone with Darius. We needed to talk before the guilt drove me completely mad.

Every time I looked at him I noticed it and wondered if and when he would ask me, but he never did. That pale mark on his finger seemed to taunt me. 'See' it would say. 'You may have taken the ring but you can never part Darius from his one true love.' Was Sara looking down on us and reveling in my guilt?

I should have given Darius back his ring in Volterra after Sulpicia had given it back to me.

She had asked to speak to me alone after leaving the council meeting and my parents had told me they would be waiting in their suite when I finished. Darius had gone to hunt and the idea of a few minutes with Sulpicia was preferable to waiting anxiously for him to return.

I was still nervous but when we entered her room she smiled at me, "Please Megan, don't worry so much. I'm not going to bite you. Sit down."

I perched on the edge of the chair she indicated and waited as she slid open a desk drawer and removed an envelope.

Pushing it across the desk to me she sat back and watched as I picked it up curious to see what it contained. When I tilted it something small and hard slipped out onto my palm. It was Darius' signet ring and I looked up at her frowning.

"Why are you giving this to me? It belongs to Darius."

She leaned back, suddenly looking very serious.

"You are young Megan and I sense you still feel insecure. While I don't doubt Darius' feelings towards you I think you still see Sara as a rival for his affections."

I shook my head but a little voice agreed with her.

"No. Sara is dead, she's no threat to me. Her death was the thing that brought us together."

Her eyes bore into mine as she replied.

"That may be, but do you never wonder if his feelings for her still live in his heart?"

I wanted to deny it but something held me back.

"I thought so. And that is why I'm giving this to you. No one knows you have it except me and it will stay that way until you decide to give it back to its rightful owner. Think carefully before doing so. Remember that the ring tied him to Sara and is a constant reminder of his loss. Only if you feel certain that you can live with such a possibility should you return it. This is the most difficult decision you will ever have to make, Megan, so take your time."

Her words echoed in my head constantly and I hated that the thought of giving it back to him filled me with such fear. I allowed him to believe that the Volturi had kept hold of it and felt relief when Marcus told him that it had gone missing.

"I apologize, Darius. We shall, of course, keep looking for it but I fear that one of Alec's friends must have picked it up during the excitement of the fight."

He hadn't mentioned it since but I wondered if he still thought about it. I didn't want him to. The thought of him wearing it again, a symbol of their love, made me feel cold inside. He was mine now and I wanted all of him. I had no wish to share him with his first wife, especially as I knew how beautiful she had been and how much he had loved her.

I wanted to take her portrait down from my bedroom wall, but I was afraid that act might be questioned and I wasn't sure I could explain without sounding jealous and petty. So, every night she smiled down on me but her smile was no longer sweet, it had become knowing and triumphant.

More than once I had tried to tell him about the ring, but each time I found myself unable to utter the words and the ring continued to watch me accusingly from its hiding place behind her picture.

The longer I kept the secret the more difficult it became to own up. What excuse could I use? Would he despise me for holding onto it? Would he take it back and remember how perfect Sara was and how there was no comparison between her and me?

I guess I had zoned out because I found myself jumping when Darius called my name for what was obviously not the first time.

"Hey, where were you? I called a bunch of times but you never reacted. Is everything OK?"

I nodded, ready with an excuse when it occurred to me that we were alone and now might be the right time to come clean.

"Darius, come and sit down, there's something I want to talk to you about."

He frowned at my serious tone but sat down beside me and took my hand in his.

"Is there something wrong Meg? You seem so tense."

I sighed wishing I had given him the damned ring in Volterra. Now I had to explain why I had held onto it for so long without sounding like a complete loser.

"There's something I need to tell you."

Now he looked anxious and I could hear his thoughts. He was worried that I was losing interest in him and I hated that he could even think such a thing.

"No, it's nothing like that."

He stared at me accusingly.

"You promised no mind-reading."

I felt myself blush and cursed my human half for giving me away.

"I'm sorry. Look this is really hard for me so will you just let me talk?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

I sighed heavily and glanced around to ensure we were still alone before leaping in.

"You know your ring?"

He grimaced, "How could I forget? I wondered if Marcus would find it but it seems I've lost it forever."

I swallowed nervously, "It's not lost."

Now he was frowning at me, "Sorry?"

"It's not lost. Sulpicia had it."

His frown deepened for a moment

"Sulpicia? Then why didn't she give it back to me?"

"Because she gave it to me. I have it."

"You have it? How long? Why didn't you tell me?"

He studied me for a moment before continuing, "You kept it? I don't understand, Megan. Why?"

The words came out before I could stop them.

" I just couldn't bear the thought of you wearing it again."

Understanding dawned on his face.

"Oh. Right. Well, I'm glad you told me but I think maybe you should give it back."

He was upset and I couldn't blame him. It was the only thing he had of his late wife's and I had been hiding it.

Feeling miserable I jumped up.

"I'll go get it."

He grabbed my hand to prevent me from running off.

"Megan. I think you and I need to talk about Sara. To clear the air between us. You get the ring and I'll have a word with your parents. I'll tell them we're going for a drive into town. That way we can be sure of some privacy. OK?"

I nodded, although being alone with him and talking about the sainted Sara was not high on my to-do list right now. He was right though, we should talk about her. I needed to know where I stood because right now I was scared a ghost was going to deprive me of the man I loved.

As I retrieved the ring I could hear Darius talking to my dad through the open window. It burned in my palm as I stared at it, such a small thing but it held so much power.

I glanced up at the portrait and frowned, Sara was still smiling but it was back to normal, the feeling of foreboding gone. Was it just relief on my part for finally telling Darius the truth? Or was she trying to tell me that I'd done the right thing? Either way, I would soon know if my actions had ruined my chances with Darius although if he told me that it was over between us I wasn't sure what I would do.

**Sorry to keep you waiting. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope to post more quickly next time. Stay safe everyone. Love Jules xx**


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter Eighty Six**

**Darius**

Bella and the Major could tell that something was up and she just asked if we could pick up a parcel that was waiting at the post office.

"Should I cook something for Megan's dinner or are you eating out?"

I hadn't thought about it but jumped at the chance to buy her dinner out. It would give us more time to talk.

I knew why Megan had kept my ring and, in all honesty, I couldn't blame her. After all, I'd been the one to tell her how wonderful Sara had been. Hell, I'd even painted her portrait.

My love for my first wife had driven me to spend centuries in a bitter struggle to get my hands on her murderer and it had been Megan who had finally made it possible. Then, when it was over, I had disappeared without a trace leaving the poor girl to feel abandoned. All in all I'd made one hell of a mess of things but there was still time to put it right.

I waited by the truck for Megan who walked over slowly and handed me the ring.

"There. I'm sorry, Darius. It was wrong to hold onto it. Do you forgive me?"

I sighed wanting to take her in my arms and tell her there was nothing to forgive, but I could feel her parents eyes on us. Now was not the time.

"Come on. Let's take a ride."

I opened the passenger door for her then walked around to the driver's side suddenly conscious of the fact that I had slipped the offending item back in place on my finger.

I almost took it off again then decided to wait until Megan and I could talk.

She barely glanced at me as I drove off the property and headed into town, but I pulled off the road at the first opportunity then turned in my seat to look at her.

It was then that I saw the tears glittering in her eyes and knew I needed to tell her the truth before things got out of hand.

Taking her hand in mine I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her shoulders feeling the tension in her body.

"Hey, look at me."

She slowly lifted her head to look into my face.

"Megan, you know how I felt about Sara. I never tried to hide it. She was my life and I loved her more than anything. I thought I would never get over losing her. When I lost her I fell into a deep dark place and only the thought of avenging her death and then joining her kept me alive all these years."

She winced and opened her mouth to speak but I hurried on.

"Let me finish, please. Sara loved me, she would have laid down her life for me and that's a sign of true love and I didn't think I would ever find such love again. Then I met you.

I couldn't believe I had found another woman who could make me feel so alive again. You were so selfless even as a child. You took it upon yourself to give me what you knew I wanted most in this world and yet you hardly knew me. Without you I would never have gotten my hands on Caius Volturi and I can never repay that debt. You freed me from that dark place and not only that, you filled my world with light once more."

I stopped suddenly feeling myself becoming choked but I needed to get this out into the open. I owed Megan the truth. All of it.

"Please don't feel guilty. I'm the one who should be apologizing to you. I should have realized that you would feel insecure about our relationship but don't think for one moment that I have ever compared you to Sara. You are two very different people in so many ways. I had to come to terms with Sara's murder and life without her and, thanks to you, I have.

Since we returned from Volterra I haven't thought about Sara except when I saw her portrait in your room. I wanted to ask you if you would take it down but I worried you might take the request the wrong way. It just seems so very unfair for you to have to look at her every day and think about the things I said about her."

She gave me a wan smile.

"I wanted to take it down but I couldn't. I was afraid you would think me petty or jealous. I guess I am in a way. She is so beautiful. I can understand why you loved her so much."

I nodded smiling, "Yes and that's the point I'm trying to make. I did love her but she's gone. She's been gone so very long I can hardly remember her any longer. Her voice, the touch of her hand, that's all gone and it can never be returned.

Now I have a chance to start over with you and I'm desperate not to mess it up."

I felt her stroking the back of my hand and then stop when she felt Sara's ring.

"Here, let me take this off."

As I pulled my hand free and slipped the ring off it felt right. It was time to say goodbye to the past and embrace the future.

"No. I mean you don't have to. I have no right to expect it."

I lifted her chin to gaze into her eyes as I spoke.

"Yes, you do. That was the past, it's over and gone. You are my future and it's time to say goodbye to the past once and for all."

I clenched my fist and felt the gold ring crush until it was simply a nugget of precious metal then I opened my hand and held it out to her.

"See? It was something important and valuable but now it represents nothing. You can't live in the past, Megan. I know because I tried for so very long. Now I have something precious to me again and I don't intend to let you slip through my fingers."

She smiled, blinking back tears as she looked at what had once been my ring.

"You really didn't have to do that. I understand she was.."

I put a finger to her lips, "Exactly, she was. You are all that matters to me now, my love. I want to start over, so when we get back we'll take down that portrait and burn it."

She was about to protest but I stopped her once more.

"But before that I have something to do in town and your mom wants her mail picked up so come on. Let's get to town before they send a search party out."

She held my hand all the way into town and I could feel the lump of gold in my palm but it no longer signified anything. By destroying the ring I had broken my last tie to a life that had been and it felt right.

Once in town we split up for a few minutes. Megan went to pick up her mom's mail and me? Well, I had an errand of my own.

We met up about twenty minutes later and I steered Megan into one of the cafes for dinner.

"We don't have to.."

"Just bear with me will you, please? I promised your parents I would take you to dinner so it's here or the woods outside town and I know which they would prefer. You too I think."

She grinned at me and slid into the seat opposite, in a quiet booth away from the other diners.

We chose from the menu, I opted for a salad which I could move around and make it look like I'd eaten something while Meg settled on a pasta bake with garlic bread, then waited talking about nothing in particular.

Once we had been served and knew we were going to be uninterrupted for a while I took her hand in mine.

"This is nice, just the two of us."

She nodded, smiling her agreement while chewing on her pasta. I had timed it just right, she was distracted.

Only when I let her hand drop and she felt the weight on her finger did she notice the ring I had slipped on and then she almost choked.

After a few sips of water her color returned to normal and she sat staring at her finger.

"Well, you haven't ripped it off or run out screaming so I'm gonna take that as a good sign."

"It's... It's so beautiful."

Then she stared at me, "Is this what I think it is? I mean you never asked me, did you? Please tell me you haven't run this by my parents first. I'd die."

"No, I haven't told anyone else but you're right. I should do things properly I guess."

Her horrified expression as I slid out of my seat about to go down on one knee was priceless and she hurriedly grabbed me, looking around frantically as she did so.

"Please don't. People are looking over."

I sat back down and shrugged, "It was you who complained that I hadn't done things properly, or are you trying to tell me that the answer would be no?"

Curling her hand into a fist she grinned, "If you want this back it'll be over my dead body."

"Then I guess you'd better keep it. What do you think your parents are going to say when they see it?"

"They'll be cool. They know what we mean to each other. I'm more worried about what Uncle Peter is going to say. You do know that he'll have an opinion?"

I nodded, Peter Whitlock always had an opinion about everything, even things that were none of his concern, but in this case I could live with that. After all, he had helped to save my skin in Volterra.

Megan had little appetite once she saw the ring so I paid the check and we went for a walk. It seemed a shame to ruin the moment by driving straight back and we weren't expected for at least another hour or so.

As soon as we were outside she took my hand and we walked aimlessly for a while in companionable silence. It had been a very long time since I had felt this much at peace or content and I never wanted it to end. I had lost it once and almost my life with it. I wouldn't let anything ruin this precious second chance at happiness that I had been granted.

"Darius?"

I smiled down at her, "Yes? Having second thoughts?"

"No." She punched my arm playfully, "I just wanted to know if you are in favor of long engagements?"

I shrugged, "Depends what you mean by long. A decade, maybe two.."

Her look of horror was priceless but then she realized that I was teasing her and grinned.

"Good. Neither do I."

"Maybe we should let this news sink in before we hit your folks with a wedding date. Besides, don't such things take time to organize?"

She made a face, "Only if you want one of those big expensive affairs and I don't. Do you?"

"I think that's down to the bride and her parents. If it was left up to me I'd suggest running away and doing it secretly then tell them the good news when it's over But..."

I added the next quickly as I saw her eyes light up at the idea, "In this case I don't think that's such a good idea. The thought of your parents hunting me down to murder me for running away with their little girl kinda puts me off the idea. Besides, I promised I would take care of you and I owe both your parents a good deal."

She was about to argue when my phone went off and I grabbed it, pleased at the distraction and understanding that I would have to watch what I said with Megan. She was inclined to jump at crazy ideas.

It was The Major himself and for a second I panicked thinking that somehow he had discovered what I had done but then he put my mind at rest.

"Darius, sorry to bother you but I just got a call from Felix. It seems someone tried to take Alec from the chamber. They aren't sure who it was yet. It would seem that your booby trap worked so well there's nothing left to identify the culprit. They are doing a role call in the citadel but Felix suspects that it was probably Anthony or Pietre. They were Alec's closest friends. He just wants you to know that he was on his way down when the explosion went off and that even if the box hadn't been booby-trapped he would have stopped the attempt. I'm guessing the Volturi are a little nervous about your possible reaction to the news."

I was actually relieved at the news. Having Alec alive in any form made me feel that I had unfinished business although I was equally sure that the choice I had made was the correct one under the circumstances.

"I'll call Italy and speak to him. I think it's the best outcome. The Volturi have no one to blame for his loss but themselves. By the way we might be a little late back, something has come up."

"Yeah? Anything I should be concerned about?"

"Nope. Everything's fine."

"See you later then. Just remember she's still our responsibility for now. You take care."

I laughed, "I'll do my best, but your daughter manages to get herself into enough trouble on her own. She doesn't need any help from me."

"You're not wrong there."

I told Megan the news and like me she was pleased.

"I didn't like the idea of him hiding down there in the catacombs. I felt he might find a way out eventually. Is it wrong to be glad that he's dead?"

"No, it's understandable. Anyhow, enough about him. We have an extension so what would you like to do?"

She stopped and turned into me standing on tiptoes to whisper in my ear.

"Just to be with you forever that's all."

Then she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me and the world suddenly became a wonderful place once more.


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter Eighty Seven**

**Jasper**

It hadn't exactly been a shock when Darius and Megan returned with the news that they had gotten engaged, we had known it was coming but I was upset that he hadn't run it by us first.

I expected Bella to be more upset than she was. She seemed to take it in her stride. I guess maybe she could relate better to it than me. After all, she had become engaged to my stepbrother at more or less the same age relatively. Mind you, look at how that had turned out! If anything it should have made her more nervous about things, not less at least in my eyes.

Bella had initially laughed off my reservations but eventually, she realized that the idea of losing Megan had really gotten to me.

"Jasper listen to me. I know how much you love Megan, but she's a woman now. It came more quickly than either of us would have liked but we have to live with the reality and in all honesty, we couldn't ask for someone better to love and look after her than Darius."

"It's all too soon. They should have waited a while. Got to know each other better. What if this is a mistake?"

She laughed, "Listen to yourself. Wait? Why? We both know they're mates. What's the point in them waiting? Just to make you feel better? You know what this is, don't you?"

"What?"

"Jealousy."

I saw red at this, "Jealousy? What the fuck are you talking about?"

Seeing that I had gotten hold of the wrong idea she hastened to explain.

"I mean you hate the thought of losing your little girl. All fathers feel the same way. I know Charlie did. He always saw me as his little girl."

I was somewhat mollified by her words.

"Oh, right. Well, even so, I still think they're hurrying things. What's wrong with spending time together and getting to know each other properly?"

"You mean let them live together?"

"Hell no. I mean they could date like any normal couple."

"But they aren't a normal couple, you know that. Besides, it's not as if they're riding off into the sunset never to be seen again. Not unless you keep up your disapproving father act that is. I think even Darius is finding that a little wearing and I don't blame him. You don't leave them alone for a minute. What do you think they're doing?"

"Nothing, that's the point. He's a grown man and she's an innocent."

"Oh please. Are you worried the two of them are going to sleep together?"

"It's not the two of them sleeping together that worries me."

She grinned and I ground my teeth in frustration. Everything I said seemed to amuse her!

"You know what I mean, Jasper. Look, if they are intimate you keeping an eye on them all evening won't make any difference. It's as easy to have sex during the day as it is at night."

I felt sick to the pit of my stomach at the thought of my little girl doing it with Darius or any guy for that matter. I guessed in a way I was jealous. I hated losing her love to another as inevitable as that was. Did every father feel this way? How did they cope? It was tearing me apart every time I looked at them holding hands or hugging. All I could see was the tiny baby I had rescued and the little girl who had listened wide-eyed as I told her bedtime stories. To me she would always be my little girl, I couldn't change that so I would have to find a way to live with it, accept it, and move on.

**Megan**

I guess I should have accepted that things would change once Darius and I became engaged. I expected Uncle Peter to give us a hard time although he seemed to find it more amusing to wind up my dad. Poor dad, he tried so hard to act as if nothing had changed but his attitude towards Darius had cooled and even I found it uncomfortable at times.

When I spoke to mom about it she just shook her head.

"You won't change your dad. To him, you will always be his little girl and he's finding it hard to let go."

"OK, I guess I can understand that but you aren't acting weird."

She laughed, "True, but it's a lot easier for me. I can still remember being in your shoes."

"You mean you and my biological father?"

I still couldn't bring myself to speak his name.

Mom sighed, "Yes, and no. You see things were complicated when I was your age."

"How?" I was intrigued.

"Well, I was in love with two guys at the same time, and my dad didn't approve of one of them. He gave me a really hard time."

"Wow!" This was news to me and I couldn't wait to hear more.

"No, not wow, it was awful. I fell in love with Edward but I also loved a guy named Jacob Black. I'd known him since I was a little girl and he was handsome, funny, and crazy about me. He was also the one that my dad liked. I had to choose and it was hard."

"Maybe you should have chosen Jacob."

She glanced at me, "Should I? My dad didn't know that he wasn't quite normal either. Jacob was a shapeshifter although I didn't know that until after I found out that Edward was a vampire."

My mom never did things by half, in love with two supernatural creatures. And I thought my life was complicated!

"What happened to Jacob?"

"I don't know. After Edward and I got married I never saw him again although your dad did."

I thought about this and gasped as the truth dawned, "He was the wolf who gave dad those scars!"

"Yes, although I think he was trying to protect you just as your dad did."

"So, if things had turned out differently I could have been brought up by a werewolf? My life could have been even more bizarre."

"Let's not talk about it anymore. I don't want to upset your dad and it's ancient history."

My conversation with mom had given me a lot to think about. Mom had loved two guys so totally different that they were sworn enemies and she had chosen my father. That was lucky for me, but not so good for her. I wondered what this Jacob had been like. Mom only told me that he was handsome but there must have been more to him than that to make her love him.

It also gave me hope. Despite what Darius had said I still had my concerns about having to be as good as Sara had been. Yet, it was possible to love more than one person so Sara wasn't my rival, she was just a woman who had been lucky enough to win Darius' heart first and unlucky to be the one who had died leaving his heart to be captured once more, this time by me. I didn't think Darius would ever stop loving her, but he had more than enough love to go around. After all, we loved our parents and siblings if we had any and still found room to love a husband or wife.

When I told Darius what mom had said he told me that he had spoken to my dad.

I groaned fearing the worst.

"What did he say? I don't think he really hates you."

"He doesn't and I understand that he's finding it hard to let go. You were his little girl and now he has to share your love with me. I tried to tell him that I had no intention of snatching you away from your family but like he said we aren't going to want to live with them when we get married. I promised to look after you but I guess he feels like that's another role that he's losing.

If Peter would shut up it might help but when I mentioned it to Charlotte she warned me to stay quiet. 'If Peter knows that he's getting under your skin he'll just ramp it up even more and trust me, you don't want him doing that. I think he feels for the Major and as he's never had children or anyone to compete with he doesn't understand.'

"She's right you know. Once Uncle Peter gets the bit between his teeth nothing will stop him. He loves stirring things up and the more mayhem he can cause the better he likes it."

Darius and I had later discussed the wedding with mom and decided that it wouldn't be wise to delay too much because of the tension in the house. She also understood when I told her that we didn't want a fuss.

"Neither did I, but unfortunately it was taken out of my hands. I have never felt so helpless and overwhelmed in my whole life. All those people staring at me and the shoes that Alice made me wear. I almost tripped and broke my neck on the way down the aisle. If you want something small and intimate that's fine by me."

"What about dad? Darius suggested we elope."

Mom smiled, "That's a lovely idea, but I'd like to be involved somewhere. If you really don't want any fuss why don't you get married in private and then have a reception here for everyone?"

I stared at her, mom was being so thoughtful.

"But won't you miss seeing me married?"

"So long as it's what you want I can live with it and to be honest I don't think to have your dad and Peter in their Sunday best and wound up like springs would do anyone any good. Everyone can congratulate you at the party afterward and that way I can still be involved. I'll talk to your dad, leave him to me."

"What about the rest of the family?"

"Let me take care of them too. Carlisle and Esme might be disappointed but they'll respect your decision. As for Rose and Emmett, they've had enough weddings of their own to satisfy them. Rose might even see it as romantic. Is there anyone else you want to invite?"

Darius shook his head, he didn't have anyone and I suggested Sulpicia and Marcus only because they had been so good to us.

"Felix," we both turned to look at Darius who had spoken, "He helped you the most and stood by you at the hearing. I think we both owe him our gratitude."

I hugged him for being so thoughtful.

And so it was decided. Darius and I would arrange a private wedding ceremony and ask mom and dad to be our witnesses and only guests. Then we would come back home for the reception before going off on our honeymoon. My mom would get to see her daughter married and dad wouldn't have anyone to wind him up, just perfect.

"Do you have any idea where you're going on your honeymoon?"

I shook my head, Darius was taking care of that.

"Where did you and my father go, mom?"

She sighed, "A very exotic tropical island owned by Esme. It was wonderful, the best part of my wedding. It was like being alone in paradise, just the two of us. Unfortunately, everything went downhill very quickly after that. Who knows, Esme might offer the island to you when she finds out about the wedding."

Darius and I exchanged horrified glances.

"No. I don't think I'd like that. Our marriage is going to be perfect and I'd hate to be thinking about all that went wrong with yours."

Mom smiled affectionately, "How did I get such a thoughtful and clever daughter?"

"I take after my mom I guess. With a pinch of dad thrown in."

We weren't looking forward to telling dad about our plans. but mom had paved the way, and although he looked severe he did give us his blessing and agreed to be a witness.

He did ask me what I was going to do about becoming a vampire which was a discussion Darius and I had already had so I was ready.

"Dad, don't worry about me. Darius says it's up to me if and when I decide to become like him. Grandpa Carlisle said I would stop growing once I matured and might even stop aging altogether so I have a choice what I want to do. For now, I want to stay as I am. I want to enjoy life as someone who can pass for a human if necessary."

Then I got the embarrassing lecture about being careful. I couldn't help blushing at his clumsy attempt to give me the birds and bees talk. I wanted to tell him to chill out, that we would take precautions, that we weren't stupid but then I thought of my mom. How would she feel to hear that her daughter thought she had been stupid and negligent on her honeymoon? Instead, I just told him that we were sensible and knew how things happened.

After that, all we had to do was to choose a date and find someone to marry us and in the meantime keep all this a secret from Uncle Peter. Neither of us trusted him to stay out of things. If he found out about it he was sure to stick his oar in somewhere down the line.

I hadn't expected the wait to be so long but the earliest we could arrange anything was a month ahead. As mom pointed out that wasn't long to wait but to me it was. Being with Darius every day made me want him so much that my body ached. How was I supposed to keep my hands off him for so long?

I'd never thought of myself as being wanton but all I wanted to do was to take him to my bed and beg him to make love to me. It was the one part of him that Sara still held onto and yes, I was jealous.

Every opportunity we got and there weren't as many as I would have liked I spent in his arms. We took picnics down to the river to get some time away from the house and I would lay back on the blanket and pull him down beside me crushing my body against his and feeling the stirrings of lust in both of us.

As I kissed him passionately I felt him tense and groan, "Girl you are driving me crazy."

"Then don't let me. Tell me to stop."

"I can't, you know that. I love you so much, Meg."

"Then show me. We're all alone and dad's gone into town with Peter and mom."

He hesitated and I groaned, why was he such a gentleman? I loved him for it but hated him too for making me wait so long and then I felt the soft touch of his hand on my breast and melted into him. It seemed that my waiting was over at last or so I hoped.

**Hoping everyone is still safe and healthy. Love Jules xx**


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter Eighty Eight**

**Bella**

Jasper acted like a bear with a sore head in the few days before the wedding. He couldn't understand why they wanted a private ceremony without their family and friends to celebrate their union.

"It's like they've got something to hide. Don't they realize how important it is for them and for the family? I just don't understand it. Most girls want a proper wedding with all the fuss and attention. Doesn't Megan want to wear a pretty wedding dress and walk down the aisle?"

I sighed deeply and tried to explain.

"No, Jasper. She doesn't, and I can sympathize with her. I remember my own wedding to Edward. It was sheer hell. A real trial."

He stared at me hard and I realized it was the first time either of us had alluded to my marriage to Edward in a very long time.

I hastened on.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up but Megan is like me. She hates big displays and everyone staring at her. If it's what they want then we have to bow to their wishes."

He frowned.

"There isn't something I should know is there?"

I stared at him uncomprehendingly, "What?"

He repeated the question slowly as if I were slow or being deliberately evasive.

"There isn't something I should know about is there? I mean she's not… You know…"

He looked uncomfortable, embarrassed even, and as the penny dropped I burst out laughing.

"Oh, please! Do you think that would make any difference these days? Lots of girls get married while they're pregnant or even with their children in attendance as bridesmaids or ring bearers. That is such an old fashioned attitude.

"Well, I am old fashioned. I just think things should be done properly and in the right order."

I put an arm around him and leaned close to whisper in his ear, "Well, I'm afraid we live in a different world now with different values and ideas. You're just going to have to move with the times my precious dinosaur."

He managed a tight smile, but it was obvious that to him, his daughter was not going about this the right way. Thank God Darius' family weren't still around or God knows what their attitude towards all this would be.

Luckily Esme and Carlisle had understood although of course they were sad that they wouldn't see their only grandchild married. In a way and quite selfishly I know, I was relieved. To see them standing there would be a painful reminder of the last wedding I had attended, my own to Edward.

On the other hand, Peter was not happy about the situation and had pestered Megan to change her mind until Darius had a quiet word with him. I don't know what was said but afterward Peter backed off. I think it must have been particularly acrimonious because Peter then announced that he and Charlotte would be leaving for a business trip the day before the wedding and expected to be away for at least a month.

When I approached Charlotte to try and persuade her to change Peters' mind I could tell she was upset, but she stood by his decision.

"It's for the best Bella. If we stayed things would have been very tense and we both know what Peter is capable of when he gets riled. Just take some photos for me will you? and tell Megan that I'll be there in spirit. When we get back we'll have a party to celebrate. By that time Peter should have cooled down."

If Peter was upset it was a good thing he wouldn't be there to wind Jasper up. I don't think I could have coped with the two of them acting like assholes.

I guess whatever Peter had said to Megan must have played on her mind because she suddenly announced that she and Darius had changed their minds.

"Now? Isn't it a little late in the day to change things?"

"Not really mom and Uncle Peter was right when I thought about it. Everyone stood by us and helped. Especially Uncle Peter himself. I knew how much he hated the Volturi but he went to Italy to help us save Darius. I guess I was scared it might end up like your wedding. Being hijacked although that was silly.

I already called Volterra and Marcus is going to lend Nana and Grandpa the Volturi jet so they can get here in time so we don't have to put it off. And Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose are already on their way. They were all so happy that I know it was the right decision."

"Have you told Peter yet?"

"No. I guess I've been putting it off. He's going to be unbearable."

"Oh I don't know. I think maybe he'll just nod and tell you that you're doing the right thing."

I was relieved to discover later that I'd been right, for once in his life Peter Whitlock had known when to keep his mouth shut. Who said miracles never happen!

Darius left the house the day before the wedding so he wouldn't see his bride before the ceremony and once he was gone Jasper relaxed. He and Megan acted as they had when I first saw them together and it was easy to see just how close they really were. If Jasper could get over his unreasonable jealousy of Darius we would be a close family, just like the Cullens had been when I first met them, but if not… I was scared that a permanent rift might occur and that would be a tragedy for all of us.

**Megan**

I desperately wanted things to remain the way they were right now. Dad and I had always been very close and I had hated the feeling of separation that seemed to mar our relationship recently.

Deciding now was my last chance to put things right, I asked him to take a walk with me. As we left, mom nodded her understanding. I just hoped by the time we returned the air would be clear between us.

I took his arm as we walked slowly down the track towards the meadow and he smiled crushing my arm against his side.

"We haven't done this in a long while."

"I know. Dad, you know that I love you and I always will. Marrying Darius won't change that and I know if I ever need you that you'll be there for me just like when I was a baby."

He sighed nodding slowly, "I made you a promise and so long as I live nothing will break that, but I guess you won't need me any more. You'll have a husband of your own to watch over you and keep you safe. Not that you actually need anyone these days."

"That's where you're wrong. A girl always needs her dad no matter what. Please try to like Darius, I hate it that you disapprove so much of him. I do love him and he loves me. That means something surely?"

He stopped and turned to me, "I don't dislike Darius. I owe him a great deal. I guess I just find it hard giving you up after everything that happened."

I stood on tiptoes and threw my arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

"I love you dad and I always will. You aren't giving me up. You're gaining a son."

He groaned and then laughed, hugging me in return.

"I guess this is one occasion I am not going to come out the winner. Just promise me that if you ever need anything and I mean anything, you'll come to your mom and me first. We will always be here for you, whatever."

"I will now please stop acting like you're going to a funeral tomorrow. I need you there dad and I need your approval."

He studied me before answering, "it's that important to you?"

I nodded, "Of course it is."

"Then you have it and I promise not to wear mourning tomorrow."

The mood lightened considerably then and we continued on our walk reminiscing about the past and the great times we'd had together.

"I'm sorry you got hurt saving me dad. Mom told me about Jacob Black. Do you hate him?"

He shook his head in reply, "Hate him? No, not as an individual, just for what he is. The guardians would wipe us out if they could and it's hard not to hate someone who hates you. As for the scars, well the price was high but the rewards far outweigh that."

I lifted my hand and traced the silver scars that ran down the side of his face. Somehow they didn't ruin his looks. He was still a handsome man, he just looked as if he had lived an interesting life.

"You know, I've been very lucky all my life. Ever since you saved me as a baby, dad. You were always there for me and I know it cost you. It can't have been easy looking after a half-human baby. I mean it's not as if you had any experience. Or.."

I grinned at him mischievously, "Are there some other little Whitlocks out there somewhere?"

He turned to me, a horrified look on his face.

"No! One was more than enough, thank you. Now come on, we should get back or you're going to look dead on your feet tomorrow and I'll have Darius to answer to."

The next morning was bright and sunny and I was relieved that Carlisle had recommended a friend of his who had been a man of the cloth before he became a vampire to officiate. It would have been interesting trying to explain my parent's sparkly skin to a human not to mention the groom!

We drove out to the lake on the edge of the property where the padre and Darius were waiting. Darius took my breath away as he always did. He looked handsome and proud as he smiled at me.

We had decided against anything traditional so he wore dark pants and a white shirt open at the collar while I had chosen a simple pale blue dress that brushed the ground as I walked and bare feet. I couldn't help remembering mom's nightmare high heels and was determined not to suffer in the same way.

I glanced at the family who were all standing smiling at us and noticed, to my amazement, Felix standing a little apart. He saw me and smiled, nodding his head, and I returned the gesture before turning back to Darius.

The simple service was soon over, we hadn't wanted lots of fuss, just the bare minimum but still, when we were proclaimed husband and wife and Darius kissed me it felt magical.

Mom almost crushed me as she hugged me and I could tell she was happy for us, it was my dad's attitude that concerned me as I saw him extend a hand to my husband in congratulations.

"Congratulations, Darius. Now look after my girl."

"I will, Major. She's as precious to me as she is to you."

There was a long pause and then dad slowly nodded his head before turning to me.

"Well, it looks like a new beginning. I hope you'll both be as happy as your mom and I are."

I smiled in relief to see his smile and he winked at me.

We drove back to the house only to find the family waiting impatiently. Esme was the first to congratulate us, her eyes sparkling with joy and then I found myself hoisted into the air by a whooping Uncle Emmett. It had been a long time since I had been surrounded by all the important people in my life and I reveled in it as Darius and I were approached by one person after another.

Felix waited until last and then approached us.

"I hope you didn't mind me crashing the party. I just wanted to see the happy ever after. It doesn't happen in our world, not nearly enough. Besides, someone has to fly the jet back."

"You're a pilot too?"

He grinned at me, "I'm a man of many talents, Megan. Just don't forget your friends in Volterra, you either Darius."

He leaned down to kiss me on the cheek and then shook hands with Darius.

"Congratulations to both of you."

Then he turned and rejoined Nana and Grandpa.

Only one person had still not come to greet us and that was Uncle Peter.

"I need to talk to Peter. I won't be long."

Darius glanced over then nodded and released my hand

Uncle Peter didn't smile as I walked over to him but that didn't deter me.

"Are you going to sulk over here all day?"

He stared at me surprised by my words.

"I am not sulking."

"Well, it sure looks like it. You know you're the only person here who hasn't congratulated us."

"Maybe I'm just waiting until the queue shortens."

I laughed, "Stop being so grumpy and if you think standing here disapprovingly is going to make any difference you're sadly mistaken."

"Actually I was just thinking how happy everyone is and congratulating myself."

I glared at him, "I knew you'd have to bring that up. Still, yes, you were right and we were wrong. Happy now?"

"Moderately I guess."

He grunted staring over at Darius who was talking to mom and dad.

I leaned in whispering into his ear so no one else would be able to hear

"What now?"

He returned his attention to me.

"Listen to me Megan. I love you like a daughter and I worry for you. Darius is a nice enough guy but he's been a loner for centuries. I'm just worried he won't be able to cope with the change."

"You let me worry about that. Now come and shake hands with him or I'll be forced to rattle you around a bit until you do."

As I voiced the threat I used my gifts to make his body start vibrating, slowly at first and then a little faster until he held up one shaking hand.

"OK, OK You win, stop the fucking merry go round I want to get off."

He accompanied me over to Darius and the two shook hands. They weren't comfortable with each other, but I hoped they would become closer over time.

Rosalie turned the music on and Darius and I had the first dance together alone. I would normally have been nervous being watched by everyone but once in his arms nothing else existed.

It was only slowly that it dawned on me that the music had faded to be replaced by my dad's voice. The words were so poignant they brought tears to my eyes.

* Look at the two of you dancing that way

Lost in the moment and each other's face

So much in love, you're alone in this place

Like there's nobody else in the world

I was enough for her not long ago

I was her number one, she told me so

And she still means the world to me

Just so you know

So be careful when you hold my girl

Time changes everything, life must go on

And I'm not gonna stand in your way

I loved her first

I held her first

And a place in my heart will always be hers

From the first breath she breathed

When she first smiled at me

I knew the love of a father runs deep

And I prayed that she'd find you someday

But it's still hard to give her away

I loved her first

How could that beautiful woman with you

Be that same freckled face kid that I knew?

The one that I read all those fairy tales to

And tucked into bed all those nights

And I knew the first time I saw you with her

It was only a matter of time

I loved her first

I held her first

And a place in my heart will always be hers

From the first breath she breathed

When she first smiled at me

I knew the love of a father runs deep

And I prayed that she'd find you someday

But it's still hard to give her away

I loved her first

From the first breath she breathed

When she first smiled at me

I knew the love of a father runs deep

Someday you might know what I'm going through

When a miracle smiles up at you

I loved her first

When the song finished I ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, daddy. I'll never stop loving you either."

After that I was whirled around the floor by my dad, Emmett, and Carlisle in turn. Eventually even Peter claimed his dance which pleased me.

I knew we would be leaving at dusk and found myself becoming nervous, after all this was my wedding night and I was fed up with waiting to become Darius' in the most intimate way. He had backed off at the river and told me we should wait until we were married and so the past days had been a nightmare that sorely tested my patience.

Emmett brought the car around for our departure and I groaned to see that the family had been working overtime. The paintwork was hidden beneath ribbons and balloons while the rear sported several boots and tin cans tied to the fender.

Darius held out a hand and I took it allowing him to lead me to the passenger door which my dad held open for me.

"Take care and have a wonderful time. We'll be waiting to see you again soon and hear all about it."

He kissed me on the cheek and then closed the door and as we drove away I took Darius' hand in mine and looked back waving at everyone who stood returning the gesture and then they were out of sight and we were alone at last. Not the end, but merely the beginning of a different life and all thanks to my dad's sacrifice and love for me.

*** Lyrics to Heartland song**

**THE END**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it. I'm going to take a couple of weeks break and then start a new journey and I hope you'll come along with me for the ride. I will also be finishing Fateful Decisions, sorry to anyone waiting for that. Stay safe. Love Jules xx**


End file.
